Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Paix
by Shinjuki
Summary: Spoiler du tome 7. Le Trio, ainsi que Ginny, apprendront certaines vérités au cours de leur septième année à Poudlard. Voldemort est au pouvoir, mais les quatre amis accroissent leurs pouvoirs pour le destituer. A la fin, qui sera vainqueur?
1. 1 Quand le doute s'installe

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

1 – Quand le doute s'installe

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que Harry, le Survivant, était rentré chez lui. Quinze jours qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas quitté sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Quinze jours qu'il ne descendait pratiquement pas pour manger avec sa famille. Sa famille lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissante puisque, moins ils le voyaient et mieux ils se portaient. Cela faisait plus de nourriture pour Dudley qui faisait un régime stricte sous le contrôle de sa mère.

Quinze jours…. Il n'avait encore reçu aucune nouvelle de son monde. Ni ses amis, ni l'ordre ne lui avait écrit. Il ne leur en voulait pas car il avait besoin de solitude pour se remémorer les instants tragiques de la mort de son mentor. La trahison de Rogue, le désarroi de Drago au moment de prendre sa décision, et toutes les autres morts qui ont jalonné sa vie depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde de la magie. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, de rires froids, et des fantômes des êtres chers qu'il avait perdus ses parents à l'âge de un an, Cédric Digorry, son parrain Sirius, et bien sûr Dumbledore. A chaque fois il se réveillait la nuit en sueur avec la peur au ventre mais aussi une colère sourde contre tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il cherchait un coupable à tous ses malheurs, et il se rappelait d'un coup Voldemort.

Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir que le monde de la magie n'ait jamais connu. Le seul qui n'ait pratiquement jamais été aussi proche de l'immortalité grâce à ses horcruxes. Cet ennemi implacable qui avait décidé de gâcher sa vie à cause d'une stupide prophétie auquel il croyait fortement dans sa mystique. Un adversaire qui ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le détruire. Voldemort qui avait rejeté son humanité pour le pouvoir absolu, ne croyant qu'en lui-même et en rien d'autre. Quand Harry y pensait, une bouffée de désespoir lui nouait la gorge car maintenant il serait seul pour affronter son ennemi. Son mentor n'était plus pour le guider, le conseiller et lui monter le chemin à suivre. Et à chaque fois il pleurait doucement ne sachant que faire. Le manque de son maître se faisait ressentir durement, et il ne savait vers qui se tourner.

Dans ses moments de doutes, il repensait alors à ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Ginny qui lui manquait de façon obsessionnelle. Il sentait qu'au fond de lui il aurait dû lui écrire. Mais il voulait s'en tenir à la résolution qu'il avait prise à la fin de l'année scolaire. Pourtant, quand il réfléchissait à ce choix, son cerveau lui disait qu'il avait eu raison de le faire, mais son cœur lui était contre. Une bataille s'engageait alors qui se terminait toujours par un match nul car chaque argument trouvé des deux côtés s'annihilait. Et face à cette situation, il revenait toujours à son point de départ : la mort de Dumbledore, les horcruxes, Voldemort, la prophétie, ses amis et Ginny. Il était au cœur d'un cercle vicieux qui lui semblait sans fin. Il ne voyait aucune issue nulle part et n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir.

Il savait pourtant qu'il avait des décisions importantes à prendre. Il devait prévenir sa famille moldue de partir loin pour éviter que Voldemort s'en serve comme moyen de chantage. Malgré la haine que lui portait sa famille, et lui-même leur rendait bien, il se devait de les avertir pour les protéger. Le jour de son anniversaire approchait rapidement, et la protection mise en place par sa mère grâce à son sacrifice disparaîtrait. Il lui fallait leur parler. Mais après où irait-il ? Il avait décidé de ne pas revenir à Poudlard pour partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Il savait que déjà deux avaient déjà été détruits, le troisième était un faux, et il en restait encore quatre à trouver qui devaient correspondre à des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard. Dans cette quête désespérée pour détruire Voldemort, Hermione et Ron s'étaient engagés à le suivre en connaissance de cause. Les dangers seraient grands et ils seraient seuls face à une magie dont ils soupçonnaient à peine l'existence. Ils en avaient fait le choix bien que Harry ait tenté des les en dissuader. Lui-même leur en avait été reconnaissant, et pourtant il doutait de leur aide car il avait peur pour eux. Beaucoup trop de gens autour de lui mourait. Et évidemment il ne préférait pas penser à son avenir qui à ses yeux était bouché par une mort inéluctable, la sienne ou celle de Voldemort. Albus lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre que sa vie ne s'arrêtait pas uniquement à cela. Il n'était pas une machine à tuer Voldemort. C'est Voldemort qui en avait décidé ainsi ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Et ainsi il retombait dans ses doutes.

Il en aurait crié de rage s'il avait pu. Il voulait s'enfuir, partir loin de tout ça. Dés qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, c'est ce qu'il avait envisagé dès les premières heures. C'était tellement vrai qu'il n'avait pas déballé ses affaires. Il avait juste sorti un sac à dos de son armoire, y avait entassé deux, trois affaires, et s'était préparé à fuguer. Mais au moment de ce départ inopportun, quelque chose en lui l'avait retenu. Il s'était vu alors comme un lâche, un pleutre qui préférait fuir devant les difficultés. Au moment de passer la porte d'entrée, sa main s'était comme éloignée de la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Sa détermination s'était envolée pour laisser la place au doute et à la peur. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il ne fallait pas fuir. Il avait réchappé de la mort au moins cinq fois en se trouvant face à Voldemort. Peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter de cet exploit, et il en est bien le seul. Il ne pouvait pas fuir aussi facilement car son ennemi le rechercherait quoi qu'il fasse. Il était donc remonté dans sa chambre. Et tout cela remonte à peine à quinze jours.

Quinze jours qu'il ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Quinze jours à douter. Quinze jours avant son anniversaire. Quinze jours avant que sa destinée ne bascule dans le tourbillon de la guerre qui s'annonçait effroyable. Quinze jours avant qu'il ne devienne enfin de compte l'espoir auxquels de nombreux sorcier allaient se rattacher. Quinze jours avant qu'il ne devienne majeur et seul maître à bord de son navire. Quinze jours qui lui semblaient une éternité…

Et maintenant il se devait de se sortir de cette torpeur. Après s'être levé de son lit, il fit le tour de sa chambre de long en large. Hedwige s'était faite très discrète pendant ces quinze premiers jours de Juillet. Elle comprenait le désarroi de son maître et savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Et pourtant elle sentit quand il se leva qu'il était prêt. Elle hulula doucement pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Harry la regarda et lui sourit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, et ensuite la cage d'Hedwige. Il s'excusa de l'avoir négligé, et celle-ci, pour lui pardonner, lui mordit gentiment le bout des doigts tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. Il lui dit d'aller chasser et de revenir rapidement car il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de dégourdir les ailes. Quant à lui il venait enfin de prendre une décision. Il descendrait demain voir les Dursley, les préviendrait et tenterait de les convaincre de quitter au plus vite Privet Drive pour leur sécurité. Ceci fait il attendrait tranquillement son anniversaire et transplanerait ensuite au Terrier pour une semaine avant de partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Il convaincrait ses amis de rester à Poudlard pour veiller sur l'école tandis que lui irait en premier se recueillir à Godic's Hollow avant de partir à la recherche des horcruxes, et donc de Voldemort.


	2. 2 Réglements de comptes et nouvelles

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

2 – Règlement de comptes et nouvelles inattendues

Après avoir enfin pris ces décisions, il attendit le retour d'Hedwige. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma ses yeux. A ce moment-là, il sentit sa cicatrice le picoter. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention, et maintenant la douleur revenait. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par ses doutes qu'il l'avait oubliée.

Il se trouvait dans un large salon. Une grande table était dressée autour de laquelle se trouvait douze mangemorts. Il y avait Bellatrix à sa droite qui le regardait avec vénération. A sa gauche se trouvait Severus Rogue, et en face la famille Malefoy qui évitait son regard. Ils semblaient bien petits au bout de cette longue table. Ils s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes. Les autres ne les regardaient même pas. La pièce était éclairée par un feu de cheminée magique qui n'arrivait à réchauffer totalement le salon. On discernait par endroit certains tableaux accrochés aux murs mais sans voir les peintures. Tout l'intérieur de la pièce, du sol au plafond, était en pierre et donnait une impression lugubre. Dans cette pièce, pas de décorations futiles comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Seule cette grande table en était l'ornement principal. Puis il se mit à parler.

« Mes chers mangemorts, remercions, la famille Malefoy de nous accueillir dans leur modeste demeure ! » dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

Tous se mirent à ricaner. Les Malefoy savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas en odeur de sainteté après le fiasco du Ministère et l'hésitation de Drago. Puis Voldemort se remit à parler.

« Allons, soyez honorés de m'héberger, même provisoirement. Votre joie sera de courte durée «

« Maître, répondit Lestrange, notre famille se fait une joie toute particulière de vous avoir chez nous. »

« En étant bien sûr Bella. _Endoloris ! » _éxecuta-t-il sur Drago qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il tomba de sa chaise et roula au sol en tordant de douleur. Sa tête comme ses os avaient l'impression de s'éclater sous le coup du sortilège. Il se mit à hurler. Sa mère Narcissa se précipita vers lui et supplia le Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'arrêter. Quant à Lucius, il ne pouvait rien faire sinon rester à sa place et regarder. Voldemort mit fin au supplice de Drago au bout d'une bonne minute avec un sourire glacial sur ses lèvres.

« Bien maintenant, nous pouvons reprendre. Mes chers mangemorts, dans peu de temps le ministère tombera entre nos mains. J'attends avec impatience ce moment où tous les pouvoirs seront entre mes mains. Nous ne commettrons plus les mêmes erreurs du passé. Harry Potter mourra bientôt, et je serais enfin le seul maître invincible et immortel qui puisse exister. »

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire en caressent distraitement la tête de Nagini.

« Mais Maître, comment ferez-vous pour réussir ? » osa demander Alecto Carrow.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous le dire, vous qui n'êtes même pas capable de nous débarrasser de simples adolescents boutonneux. Vous n'êtes que mes esclaves dociles » répondit-il d'un ton sec et avec hargne pour remettre tout le monde à sa place.

« Mais pour vous rassurer j'attends l'arrivée d'un nouveau mangemort que m'a conseillé une vieille connaissance à moi. Il devrait arriver courant Août. »

Tous les mangemorts se regardaient en se demandant qui pouvait être ce nouvel arrivé. Voldemort partit à nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Maître, en attendant ce nouvel arrivant, que devons-nous faire à propos de Harry Potter ? demanda Macnair. « Il va arriver à sa majorité, et après il sera difficile de le déloger de l'abri où il sera caché par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Macnair, me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Macnair se jeta au sol en s'agenouillant. « Non Maître jamais de la vie ! » répondit-il la peur dans ses yeux comme dans sa voix. Son corps tremblait rien qu'à penser à ce que pourrait lui faire subir.

« Je l'espère pour toi car il serait dommage que tu subisses le même sort déshonorant que Drago. Et je pense que personne ne viendrait me supplier pour que j'arrête !

Tout le monde autour de la table rit sauf les Malefoy qui étaient terrifiés. Ils étaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude, et le teint de Drago avait pratiquement viré au vert. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le cas Potter ne sera bientôt plus un problème ! »

Et il partit de nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire.

Harry s'extirpa de l'esprit de Voldemort qui continuait toujours à rire dans sa tête. Il était en nage. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal. Il en avait la nausée. Hedwige venait de rentrer. Il se réinstalla dans sa cage. Harry se le va et ferma la fenêtre. Ce qu'il avait vu renforça sa décision. Il se devait à son réveil de parler aux Dursley pour les convaincre de partir. Mû par cette décision il décida de se rendormir, et cette fois-ci il tenta de vider son esprit pour se reposer définitivement. Il y parvint au bout d'un effort intense sans qu'aucune pensée ou cauchemar de toutes sortes ne viennent l'embrouiller. Il avait pris sa décision et cela lui fut profitable pour dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva frais et dispos. Les Dursley étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il décida de prendre une bonne douche avant de les rejoindre. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand il débarqua enfin, Pétunia se préparait à débarrasser la table tandis que l'oncle Vernon se dirigeait vers le salon.

« J'aurais besoin de vous parler de sujets graves dit Harry. »

Les Dursley le regardèrent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Harry les regarda fixement comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction. Il s'assit et leur proposa d'en faire de même. Immédiatement l'oncle Vernon s'emporta.

« Qui es-tu pour oser prétendre me convier à discuter avec toi ? »

Calmement Harry répondit : « Ce que j'ai à dire concerne votre sécurité ! Alors à moins que vous ne préfériez _mourir_ bientôt, je vous conseille de m'écouter. »

Harry a lourdement insisté sur ce mot, et cela avait fait réagir Pétunia qui s'était accroché à son fils Dudley. L'oncle Vernon s'était rapproché mais restait debout. La grosse veine à son front commençait à gonfler dangereusement et Harry savait qu'il fallait désamorcer la bombe au plus vite, sinon ce serait lui qui ensuite exploserait. Il leur exposa la situation actuelle des sorciers, suite la mort de Dumbledore. Il leur expliqua qu'ils devaient quitter l'Angleterre pour leur sécurité même s'il devait changer de nom. Il leur dit qu'ils devaient changer souvent de lieux car il n'était pas sûr que le Ministère de la Magie puisse garantir leur sécurité. Et surtout il leur dit qu'ils devaient quitter Privet Drive avant le 31 Juillet, date de son anniversaire où il serait majeur.

Les Dursley étaient abasourdis mais l'oncle Vernon retrouva rapidement de sa contenance.

« Et tu penses réellement que nous allons partir parce que tu nous le dis ? »

« Ne sois donc pas si stupide ! » avait répondu Harry.

Ce fut la parole de trop.

« Comment oses-tu nous insulter de la sorte ? Nous t'avons nourri, donné un logement, vêtu, envoyé à l'école ! Et tu oses nous insulter sous ce même toit. Tes problèmes ne nous concernent pas ! »

Harry répliqua en vidant son sac, et toutes les frustrations, tous les sévices qu'il avait endurés ressurgirent. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. La maison avait tremblé sur ses fondations tant la colère de Harry avait été grande. Heureusement que les fenêtres étaient fermées sinon les voisins auraient sortis leurs têtes pour écouter cette conversation qui prenait des allures de règlement de compte. La tante pétunia s'était réfugiée sous la table avec Dudley. Celui-ci fut le premier à se relever pour voir où ils en étaient. Harry et son oncle se fixaient toujours droit dans les yeux. L'oncle Vernon était prêt à le charger alors qu'Harry avait sorti sa baguette. Dudley intervint à ce moment-là.

« Papa, nous devrions peut être faire ce que dit Harry. »

Tous le regardèrent surpris. Depuis qu'Harry l'avait sauvé il y a deux ans des détraqueurs, Dudley s'était fait assez discret et avait un peu moins embêté son cousin. Et là il prenait son parti. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Harry avait presqu'envie d'en rire. Pétunia se précipita sur Dudley pour voir si celui-ci n'était pas malade. Quant à son oncle il était complètement sous le choc. A ses yeux rien n'était plus important que le bien-être de son fils. Alors que celui-ci abonde dans le sens de son cousin, c'était trop.

« Merci Dudley ! Tu viens de remonter dans mon estime. » dit simplement Harry. « Et maintenant parlons un peu sérieusement ! Il faut que vous vous cachiez. Evitez la famille proche ! Pas la peine de mettre plus de monde en danger. Achetez des billets d'avion et ne dîtes à personne où vous allez. Bougez le plus souvent possible ! Si vous vous sentez suivis, disparaissez au plus vite. Je sais que cela ne sera pas agréable, mais c'est pour votre sécurité. Et partez avant le 31 Juillet. Je serais certainement parti d'ici là. »

« Et vas-tu aller ? » demanda son cousin.

« Moins vous serez ce que je fais et plus grande sera votre sécurité. »

« Et ma maison qui va en prendre soin ? TOI ? »

« Je ne pense pas, et ce n'est certainement pas les bons souvenirs que j'en ai qui vont m'y pousser. »

Harry avait dit cela avec tant d'ironie qu'il craignait de nouveau une réaction excessive de son oncle. Mais elle ne vint pas car les Dursley se regardèrent honteux. Ils voyaient à travers Harry les souffrances qu'ils lui avaient infligées depuis des années, et ils ne pouvaient pas leur reprocher son comportement à leur égard. Après cette houleuse conversation, Harry remonta dans sa chambre sans avoir pris son petit déjeuner. Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance assez tendue où toutes les paroles de la matinée résonnaient encore dans la maison. Les repas furent silencieux et chacun dormit dans un silence pesant.

Au lendemain de tout ça, les Dursley avaient entrepris de commencer leurs valises. Harry de son côté s'était décidé à écrire à ses amis. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi leur dire car il avait peur que son courrier soit intercepté. Il bloquait complètement, et un tas de boules de parchemins gisait autour de lui au sol. La délivrance arriva au milieu de l'après-midi quand il reçut une missive de Remus.

Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je te donne des nouvelles après ce long silence. Je comprends ta colère mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. La mort de Dumbledore a beaucoup remis en cause l'organisation de l'ordre qui doit maintenant se trouver un nouveau leader. N'ayant eu aucune information la part de Dumbledore au cas où il venait à mourir, nous agissons à l'aveuglette. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il était notre pilier central, et maintenant nous sommes désorganisés. Nous essayons de continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris, mais désormais, cela est beaucoup plus complexe. L'ordre doit faire face à la méfiance des gens qui ont peur de se liguer contre Tu-sais-qui. De plus nous venons d'apprendre que celui-ci envisage une attaque d'une grande envergure pour prendre le Ministère. Ajoute à cela qu'il prévoit de te capturer le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu constates par toi-même que nous sommes débordés. Nous avons essayé de prévenir le Ministre mais il ne veut pas écouter._

_Alors voilà il a été décidé que nous viendrons te chercher une semaine avant ton anniversaire. De plus des membres de l'ordre viendront chercher ta famille moldue deux jours avant ton départ pour les mettre en sécurité. Le Ministère a consenti à nous prêter une voiture. Il faut absolument que tu préviennes ta famille. Ensuite ce sera ton tour le surlendemain. Nous emménagerons au Terrier où Molly sera ravie de t'accueillir._

_En attendant sois prudent ! Hermione et Ron te donnent le bonjour et souhaitent te revoir très prochainement. Sache que ta sécurité est ce qui compte le plus à nos yeux._

_Bien affectueusement Remus. »_

_« PS : ne réponds pas à cette lettre. »_

Harry rangea la lettre dans son sac à dos et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il était de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il avait bien fait d'avoir eu cette conversation avec sa famille, et il serait plus facile de leur faire accepter leur départ qui avait d'une certaine manière déjà commencé. Mais il se doutait que son départ serait un peu moins simple et qu'il serait constamment surveillé par les mangemorts une semaine avant la date fatidique de son anniversaire. Il ne voyait pas le plan de l'ordre bien qu'il comprenait qu'il n'en ait parlé dans la lettre. Et le fait qu'il ne devait pas répondre signifiait qu'eux même se doutaient qu'ils étaient surveillés. Au moment où il en arrivait à cette conclusion, un second hibou arriva. Il tendit sa patte à Harry qui y détacha la lettre accrochée. Il déroula et reconnut l'écriture fine et penchée de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à lire la missive.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que je suis mort. Ne t'en veux pas et n'en veux pas à Severus, il a agi sur mes ordres. Ma mort était déjà programmée depuis le début de l'année. Le maléfice qui entourait la bague de Gaunt était très puissant, et malgré les efforts de Severus pour ralentir la progression du sortilège, celui-ci m'aurait tué. Donc tout est bien. J'ai pour l'instant beaucoup de choses à te dire._

_Tout d'abord, tu dois retourner à Poudlard pour terminer tes études et avoir tes ASPIC. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ton but dans la vie n'est pas de tuer Voldemort. Tu dois pouvoir penser à l'après Voldemort, et donc il est important de poursuivre tes études._

_Ensuite, pour ta quête dans la lutte contre Voldemort, mon frère Abelforth va entrer en contact grâce à l'intermédiaire d'un ami qui a hâte de te revoir et sera heureux de te servir. Mon frère t'apprendra certaines formes de magie qui t'aideront à vaincre Voldemort. Il est au courant de beaucoup de choses._

_Je pense que l'ordre envisage différentes possibilités pour te faire quitter Privet Drive, mais toutes sont vouées à l'échec à part une à laquelle aucun sorcier ne pense car cela concerne des créatures magiques particulières. Tu verras avec ton nouvel ami._

_Pour ce qui est des horcruxes, je pense que tes amis Miss Granger, Miss Weasley et Mr weasley seront de forts soutiens. Je comprends ton étonnement par rapport à Miss Weasley mais, à ton insu et grâce à la legilimancie, j'ai pu entrevoir votre profond amour, et il serait dommage que cela soit gâché par la tâche qui t'incombe. J'insiste pour qu'elle soit toujours à tes côtés, même à tes entraînements avec mon frère. De plus, je souhaite que tu te rendes au 166 du Chemin de Traverse voire un vieil ami qui te proposera une belle surprise. Il tient un magasin un peu excentré de la rue. Le magasin en question se nomme : Créatures fantastiques de légende. Il faudra que tu y sois avec tes amis et Hedwige. Le propriétaire s'appelle Wallace Noledge et il sera au courant._

_A propos de l'ordre, je veux que tu en prennes la tête. J'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall qui ne sera pas d'accord mais je te fais confiance pour la convaincre. Laisse l'ordre agir comme il se doit et sois pour eux un pilier fort. Tu verras au moment voulu comment l'ordre pourra t'être utile._

_Tu recevras la visite du Ministre au début du mois d'Août avec mon testament officiel car je suis certain qu'il ne vous aura toujours pas transmis les présents qui vous reviennent à toi et à tes amis._

_A Poudlard, j'ai conçu une salle particulière qui sera le lieu de réunion de l'ordre. Elle se trouve au quatrième étage. Pour y accéder, il faut trouver un tableau représentant une grosse dame assise devant un plateau de fruit. Il suffit de caresser le citron pour que celle-ci apparaisse. Cette salle contient une autre salle secrète qui vous permettra de sortir de Poudlard pour rejoindre directement mon frère chez lui. Mais pour y accéder, il vous faudra un phénix. Tu comprendras le moment voulu. J'ai aussi demandé à McGonagall de vous fournir un dortoir particulier pour que vous soyez tranquilles. Elle t'expliquera quand tu iras la voir avant la rentrée._

_Je te laisse maintenant avec mes dernières instructions en espérant que tu réussisses là où tant de sorciers ont échoué. Je crois que tu as toutes les armes et tout le pouvoir qu'il faut pour apporter une paix durable au monde de la magie. Ne doute pas de toi et crois en l'amour qui t'entoure._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._


	3. 3 Adieu Privet Drive

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

3 – Adieu Privet Drive

Harry était à la fois surpris et perplexe à propos de la lettre de son mentor. Apprendre que Rogue n'était pas un traître était dur à avaler. Il avait pourtant un tel regard quand il l'a assassiné. Mais en y repensant, certains détails qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en compte lui revinrent. Le fait que Rogue lui avoue être le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, le fait qu'il n'ait pas tenté de lui lancer ses propres sorts, le fait de connaître le maléfice Sectumsempra et de pouvoir soigner Drago si rapidement. Tous ces détails prirent tout d'un coup un sens nouveau. Harry se serait vraiment fourvoyé sur le rôle de Rogue. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, et pourtant tout prenait une tournure si logique, si simple qu'Harry en eut le vertige. Rogue était vraiment de leur côté et avait joué la comédie devant les autres mangemorts. Il est aussi vrai que durant la fuite du château, il n'avait pas tenté de se battre contre les autres professeurs comparés aux autres mangemorts présents. Harry trouvait cela très déstabilisant.

Il relut de nouveau la lettre et s'aperçut qu'elle contenait beaucoup faits étranges. Le plus incroyable qui lui sauta de nouveau aux yeux fut qu'il sache pour Ginny et lui. Rogue lui avait souvent répété que Dumbledore était un grand legilimens, mais qu'il utilise cette magie pour le surveiller lui déplaisait fortement. Et à quel moment aurait-il pu savoir puisqu'à son souvenir, la seule fois où ils se sont vus face à face est le soir où ils sont allés chercher l'horcruxe. Et d'un coup il se rappela. Sa colère contre Rogue et la phrase de Dumbledore lui disant qu'il n'était pas un très bon occlumens. Sa descente pour prévenir ses amis. Tout cela pouvait contribuer à avoir laissé assez de temps à Albus de préparer son départ. Se doutait-il qu'il mourrait ce soir-là ? Harry était perplexe, et pourtant tout cadrait si parfaitement. Il relut donc la lettre plusieurs fois pour bien tout comprendre. Abelforth le contacterait bientôt par l'intermédiaire d'un ami. Quel ami ? se demandait Harry. IL devait reprendre en main l'Ordre du Phénix, continuer ses études, trouver un phénix, continuer la quête des horcruxes et vaincre Voldemort.

Harry sentit son moral descendre d'un coup au plus bas. Et Albus dans sa lettre ne lui avait donné aucune indication, aucune piste à suivre, rien ! Il se demandait quand même qui pouvait être cet ami qui serait ravi de le servir. Et comment Albus était-il sûr que la tentative pour lui faire quitter Privet Drive échouerait ? En relisant cette lettre pour la énième fois, il se sentait enlisé dans une tourbe avec aucune main secourable autour pour l'aider. Et puis il réfléchissait en même temps à ce mystérieux ami-serviteur qui voulait l'aider. Il chercha parmi ses amis, mais ne trouva personne qui voudrait le servir. Et lui-même refuserait ce genre de servitude. Et d'un coup l'éclair se fit en posant les yeux sur le quatrième paragraphe. Des créatures magiques auxquelles les sorciers ne pensent pas. Des créatures si insignifiantes qu'aucun sorcier n'y fait attention. Des créatures qui servent les sorciers depuis des siècles. Des créatures qu'Hermione veut protéger avec son _S.A.L.E._ Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Un ami véritable qui peut transplaner où bon lui semble, qui peut même faire face à des sorciers. Harry se mit à rire nerveusement en pensant à la tête de Voldemort si un jour il apprenait qu'il lui avait encore échappé, et ce grâce à un elfe de maison.

Harry décida d'appeler Dobby à haute voix. Celui-ci apparut presque instantanément.

« Dobby pour vous servir Mr Potter »

« Allons Dobby ! Tu sais bien que jamais tu ne me serviras. Nous sommes amis. »

« Ah Mr Potter est si généreux ! Il parle comme Mr Dumbledore. Dobby est fier d'être à votre service. »

« Dobby, tu n'es pas à mon service. Tu es un elfe libre. Et ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, juste Harry suffira. »

« Bien Mon…, Harry Potter. »

« Voila déjà un bon progrès. »

« Comment se fait-il à ce propos que j'ai ta .. euh.. que je t'ai à mon service ? Logiquement tu travailles à Poudlard aux cuisines, non ? »

« Avec la mort de Mr Dumbledore, mon contrat a été rompu. Le professeur McGonagall m'a bien proposé de rester mais je lui ai répondu que j'avais déjà un autre travail. Elle a semblé surprise que Dobby ait trouvé un travail aussi rapidement, elle ne m'a pas interrogé et m'a laissé partir. »

« Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps si tu n'étais pas à Poudlard ? »

« Sur le toit de la maison de votre famille moldue. J'attendais que vous m'appeliez. Mr Dumbledore m'avait fait jurer de me présenter devant vous que quand vous m'appelleriez. »

Harry était surpris par la maestria avec laquelle Dumbledore avait tout organisé. Et il était très heureux d'avoir Dobby à ses côtés.

« Dobby, est-ce que Dumbledore t-a expliqué comment nous allons partir d'ici ?

« Mr Dumbledore m'a dit Dobby, tu diras à Harry de préparer ses affaires, de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et vous transplanerez tous les deux au Terrier où Madame Weasley sera heureuse de vous accueillir. Tu diras aussi à Harry de rien craindre des mangemorts car tu seras parti au moment même où ta tante, ton oncle et ton cousin quitteront la maison. Les mangemorts ne comprendront pas et ne soupçonneront jamais l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Voilà ce que Mr Dumbledore a dit à Dobby. »

C'était à la fois si réfléchi et si simple. Pourquoi risquer plusieurs vies dans une tentative désespérée de fuite alors que tant de créatures magiques merveilleuses existent et sont prêtes à vous aider si vous leur demander ? Une fois encore la magie éblouissait Harry qui en apprenait tous les jours.

Harry demanda à Dobby de rester dans sa chambre pendant qu'il prévenait sa famille. Il leur expliqua que tout le monde devait être à partir samedi, certainement dans la soirée. Lui-même resterait ici deux jours avant qu'on vienne le chercher. Et ainsi ils ne se reverraient plus avant longtemps, pour ne pas dire jamais. Les Dursley acquiescèrent sans la moindre manifestation. Et chacun repris sa petite routine de préparation de voyage.

Alors que les Dursley semblaient abattus, Harry quant à lui était heureux. Il discutait avec Dobby et l'interrogeait sur Abelforth. Dobby lui décrivit le frère d'Albus comme un grand sorcier, d'à peu près égale puissance que son frère. Harry se sentit soulagé en attendant cela. Une boule de nœuds commença à se défaire dans son estomac. Mais ce qui chagrinait Harry, c'est que Dobby refusait de répondre à ses questions sur les affaires de Dumbledore. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'interroger sur des sujets précis, comme les horcruxes, Voldemort, ou même son futur entraînement, Dobby répondait invariablement que Mr Dumbledore lui avait fait jurer de garder le silence. Et invariablement Dobby se tapait la tête contre les pieds du lit. Harry avait aménagé une petite place dans son placard pour que Dobby puisse y dormir. Celui-ci était allé récupérer quelques affaires et s'était aménagé un petit nid douillet. Harry, connaissant Hermione, avait proposé à Dobby un salaire de 5 Gallions par mois et de deux jours de repos par semaine. Dobby avait été offusqué devant tant de largesses et avait demandé à être payé 3 Gallions par mois et à un jour et demi de repos par semaine. Harry n'avait pas osé lui parler de vacances, mais il était certain qu'Hermione l'interrogerait dès qu'elle apprendrait qu'il a un elfe de maison avec lui. Le seul problème, c'est que Dobby était enfermé toute la journée avec Harry dans sa chambre, par conséquent il n'avait pas beaucoup de travail. Cela ne leur avait pris qu'un après-midi pour ranger la chambre et préparer leurs affaires pour le départ de samedi soir.

Et enfin samedi arriva. Une certaine nervosité s'était emparée des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon voulait faire marche arrière. Harry prit sur lui et lui expliqua pourquoi il devait partir. Et il lui fit remarquer au passage que comme toutes leurs affaires étaient prêtes, il était insensé de vouloir déballer les valises. Pétunia et Dudley s'étaient rangés du côté d'Harry, et ainsi la discussion fut close. L'attente, à partir de 17 h, fut ce qu'il y eut de plus pénible. Les visages étaient crispés, les nerfs tendus. Harry avait sa baguette à la main en permanence. Des moments de doute apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Pétunia sursautait au moindre craquement et s'accrochait fébrilement au bras de son fils. L'oncle Vernon soufflait comme un bœuf en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Seul Dudley semblait calme, fixant la baguette d'Harry. Il comprenait que c'était ce petit bout de bois qui assurerait leur survie.

Et c'est vers vingt heure, quand on sonna à leur porte que la tension sembla légèrement retombé. Harry s'était précipité sur la poignée en demandant qui était là. Une grave et forte lui répondit.

« Kingsley Shacklebot, accompagné de Nymphadora Tonks.°»

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes ce que vous prétendez être ? »

Harry entendit le rire qu'il reconnut malgré lui.

« Prudent le jeune Potter. Fol Œil serait fier de lui. Je suis la future épouse de Remus Lupin, loup-garou par les nuits de pleine lune. Son surnom de maraudeur est Lunard, l'un des quatre fondateurs d'une célèbre carte que tu connais fort bien. »

Harry leur ouvrit en toute sérénité. Il était heureux de les voir. Il leur présenta rapidement sa famille qu'ils ne connaissaient que de visu. Kingsley leur expliqua qu'ils les emmèneraient dans un premier endroit où ils débarqueront pour être pris en charge par un deuxième groupe qui les enverra dans un autre pays. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas où, ainsi aucune fuite ne filtrerait. Les Dursley avaient bien compris et commencèrent à prendre leurs bagages. Nymphadora leur dit que ce n'était pas la peine, les bagages disparurent d'eux-mêmes dans la voiture qui était garée devant. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry prit Kingsley à part et le prévint qu'il transplanerait presque directement au Terrier au moment où sa famille franchirait le pas de cette porte. Kingsley lui répliqua que c'était impossible mais Harry lui dit que Dumbledore avait pensé à un moyen ingénieux. Kingsley le regarda, dubitatif. Mais il respecta le choix d'Harry.

Les adieux ne furent pas tellement chaleureux entre son oncle et Harry. Pétunia et Dudley les regardaient mais aucun ne vint à s'en serrer la main. Seul Dudley osa s'approcher et le prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Cela perturba beaucoup Harry qui ne sut quoi répondre. Il trouva juste à lui dire merci. Pétunia s'effondra en larmes en disant à quel point son Dudley était remarquable. Et fait encore plus étrange de ces adieux, Dudley s'éloigna rapidement de sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à lui. Pétunia était médusée. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cette rébellion de son fils. Elle regarda Harry comme s'il avait quelque chose à voir dans ce revirement de comportement. Lui-même était trop étonné pour faire attention au regard qu'elle lui lançait. A la fin, elle se reprit et lui dit tout simplement au revoir. Les deux membres de l'Ordre qui avaient assisté étaient scandalisés par l'attitude de son oncle et sa tante. Harry leur fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et il les vit s'en aller. Dobby transplana à côté d'Harry et lui prit la main. Ils tranplanèrent instantanément au Terrier dans le salon. Harry avait tout juste eu le temps de penser adieu Privet Drive que déjà la maison explosait sous les coups des sortilèges.


	4. 4 Ordre et Terrier

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

4 – Ordre et Terrier

Harry était heureux. Au bout de trois longues semaines, il retrouvait enfin l'endroit qu'il aimait le mieux après Poudlard, le Terrier. Ici rien ne changeait. Tout était à la fois en désordre et rangé. L'atmosphère particulière de ce lieu lui faisait toujours cet effet-là. C'était un peu comme la maison qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il faut reconnaître que Madame Weasley a toujours considéré Harry comme un enfant de la famille. C'est ici qu'il a eu l'impression de connaître l'amour d'une mère, la communion au sein d'une famille unie. Et c'est ici que vit la femme qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Il sait que son arrivée n'est pas attendue et il ne s'offusque pas que personne ne l'accueille. Il sait que cette maison n'est jamais tranquille. Il anticipe déjà la joie de Madame Weasley quand elle va le voir, ses amis qui vont descendre, les jumeaux qui vont apparaître en transplanant. Il se vit entouré des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout cela avant que ça n'arrive. Il ne se donna même pas cinq minutes pour que tout se réalise.

Déjà il entend la voix de Madame Weasley, à l'étage, en train de houspiller les jumeaux pour qu'ils cessent leurs expériences dans le grenier. Elle appelle ses amis pour qu'ils descendent manger alors qu'elle-même est déjà au rez-de-chaussée. Il la rejoint.

« Bonsoir Madame Weasley ! »

Elle se retourne et pousse un petit cri.

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur. » Et elle le serra contre elle.

Les têtes de ses amis Ron, Hermione et Ginny apparurent aux différents balcons. Tous crièrent son prénom et descendirent rapidement. Ils le serrèrent à leur tour.

« Harry on ne t'attendait pas avant deux jours. Tu n'imagines pas la pagaille que ça a été pour mettre en place un plan efficace qui te fasse sortir de Privet Drive en toute sécurité » lui dit Hermione.

« Allons n'exagère pas Hermione, répondit Ron, un certain nombre de plans aurait pu réussir malgré les risques élevés. Bien que j'ai adoré celui que tu suggérais. Transformer Harry en Hedwige pendant qu'elle partait chasser. L'idée était intéressante et avait un franc succès si seulement Harry avait eu le niveau en métamorphoses. Cette idée avait fait un tabac. »

Cela surprit Harry que Ron puisse en une seule tirade faire trois compliments à Hermione qui était devenue toute rouge. Harry le regarda et Ron lui fit un clin d'œil. Ginny s'était légèrement mise de côté pour regarder son homme de loin. Harry senti son regard et le lui rendit avec toute l'intensité de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Ginny fut comme électrisée et se retint à peine de se jeter dans ses bras. Hermione, malgré sa gêne, avait vu cet échange de regard et demeurait perplexe. Les jumeaux transplanèrent à ce moment-là, ce qui déclencha chez Madame Weasley une nouvelle colère contre ses deux enfants.

« **On se demande comment vous faîtes pour réussir dans les affaires alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de faire les pitres ici. Achetez-vous une maison nom d'un dragon ! **»

« Mais maman, si on quittait la maison, qui nous feraient d'aussi bons plats que toi ? » répondirent-ils ensemble. Et ils partirent dans un grand fou rire.

« Ron, ta chambre est rangée ? Il va falloir faire un peu de place pour Harry ! »

« T'inquiètes maman, c'est Harry ! Il sait comment est ma chambre, il n'y a pas besoin de ranger super bien. »

« Ronald Weasley, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu trouveras une femme. Regarde tes frères, deux ans qu'ils ont quitté l'école, et toujours aucune fiancée. »

« Maman, c'est que nous travaillons beaucoup au bonheur des gens. On ne peut pas combler les désirs de tous ! »

« Oh la la la, vous deux ! Bon allez tout le monde à la cuisine. Harry, mon chéri, tu me sembles tout maigre et pâle. Tu n'as pas dû assez mangé pendant ces vacances. »

« Je vous remercie Madame Weasley, je meurs de faim. »

Harry était vraiment heureux de revenir ici, dans sa _famille_. Ils s'installèrent à table et Ginny s'assit à côté de lui. Harry lui prit la main sous la table et la serra tendrement. Ginny lui répondit par une légère pression. Tout allait pour le mieux maintenant. A ce moment là, Hermione sursauta en apercevant Dobby.

« Dobby, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis au service de Harry Potter. » répondit celui-ci fièrement.

« Hermione, ne commence pas avec le SALE, je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure ! »

« Pas le SALE, le S.A.L.E. »

« Est-ce que Dobby peut monter les affaires de Harry Potter dans la chambre de Mr Weasley ? »

« Oui vas-y mais appelle les par leur prénom. Tu les connais Dobby et ce sont aussi tes amis ! »

« Bien Mons… Harry Potter. »

Dobby transplana dans la chambre de Ron tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard courroucé à Harry. Celui-ci s'y attendait un peu. Mais ce qui surprit encore une fois Harry, ce fut le comportement de Ron qui expliquait à Hermione qu'Harry n'imposerait de tâches ingrates à Dobby et que tout se ferait dans le plus grand respect. Hermione regarda Ron avec une certaine fierté tandis que celui-ci pavoisait. Harry se retourna vers Ginny et l'interrogea du regard. Elle-même ne comprenait pas. C'est alors qu'il se retourna vers les jumeaux qui étaient écroulés de rire. Madame Weasley ne comprenait pas mais Harry se doutait que le changement de comportement de son ami avait à voir avec eux. Le repas fut délicieux, et les sujets de conversation variés.

Peu après la fin du repas, Mr Weasley, accompagné des principaux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, rentra. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ce qui se comprenait, il était 23 heures. Mais plus que cela, il semblait s'être passé quelque chose d'assez grave. Et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient l'air atterrés. Harry apparut à ce moment-là, et tous se précipitèrent pour constater qu'il était bien vivant. Lupin, Fol Œil, McGonagall, Bill, Charlie et Hagrid l'interrogèrent pour savoir comment il s'en était sorti. Harry ne comprenait.

«°Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant, la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante a été détruite ce soir. »

« Ah ! Je m'en serais douté un peu. Donc Privet Drive était surveillé par les mangemorts, et ils ont attaqué au moment où ma famille est partie ? »

« Euh oui, lui répondit Lupin. Mais tu me sembles bien au courant. »

Harry avait déjà réfléchi à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

« Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que vos tentatives allaient échouer, et donc il m'a envoyé un ami que même vous ou les mangemorts ne remarqueriez pas. Et je pense que le professeur McGonagall doit être au courant puisqu'elle a aussi des instructions de la part de Dumbledore. »

« C'est vrai mais il est resté assez vague, et je n'ai pas bien compris. J'ai essayé d'en parler au cours de nos réunions mais personne n'y a vraiment cru. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, Dumbledore meurt, et c'est le désordre qui règne ! »

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas ça. On était tous tellement sous le choc de la mort de Dumbledore et la trahison de Rogue »

« Ne prononcez pas son nom devant moi. » dit Harry en faisant semblant de s'énerver.

« Désolé, dit Lupin, mais comme nous soucions de ta sécurité, on ne sait pas écouter les uns les autres et chacun a voulu suivre son idée. »

« Pourtant j'avais prévenu Kingsley. Il ne vous a rien dit. »

« Nous avons décidé à l'unanimité de limiter nos communications pour éviter de se faire repérer. » répondit Mr Weasley.

« Eh Potter, qui est ton ami ? » demanda Alastor.

« Dobby. »

« Oui Harry Potter. »

Tout le monde était stupéfait. Albus Dumbledore avait plus fait confiance à un elfe de maison qu'à un membre de l'Ordre. Seul Maugrey trouva la situation rigolote et explosa de rire. Et il dit tout haut :

« Voldemort a envoyé toute une équipe de mangemorts pour capturer Harry, et ils se font rouler par un elfe de maison. Si jamais il apprend ça, je connais des mangemorts qui vont passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. »

L'hilarité de Fol Œil fut contagieuse, et il est vrai qu'en y repensant, la situation était comique. Mais il y avait eu des dégâts et Harry s'inquiéta de savoir s'il y avait des victimes. On le rassura, les seuls dommages étaient matériels. McGonagall prit la parole en proposant que demain après-midi, à quinze heures, l'ordre se réunisse dans la salle qu'avait prévu Dumbledore pour les réunions de celui-ci. Harry y était convié ainsi que ses amis par instruction de Dumbledore. Harry acquiesça.

Cette nuit-là, sa cicatrice le fit souffrir, et il n'eut pas besoin de pénétrer l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir qu'il était dans une rage folle. Il passa donc une nuit assez agitée.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, il convia Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il demanda à Hermione d'insonoriser la pièce pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Hermione, Ron, voici la lettre que m'a laissé Dumbledore. Lisez-la attentivement pendant que je mets Ginny au courant. »

Il la leur tendit tandis qu'il demandait à Ginny de s'asseoir. Hermione lui arracha pratiquement la lettre des mains alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses à Ginny. Il décida d'improviser. Il lui explique tout : la prophétie, les horcruxes, la soi-disant trahison de Rogue selon ses propres conclusions, les directives de Dumbledore, et donc la longue route qu'il restait à parcourir en attendant qu'ils puissent être heureux. Ginny écouta le tout pendant deux bonnes heures sans ciller. Harry, à fin de son exposé, s'attendait à la voir pâlir sous le poids des informations qu'il lui avait transmis. Elle se leva et lui fit face. Elle était flamboyante avec ses cheveux roux défaits et ses yeux le fixant intensément. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ron avait soudain pâli mais Hermione le retint. C'était leur instant où toutes les barrières étaient tombées. Harry admirait la force de caractère de Ginny, et il savait qu'il pourrait désormais compter sur son amour inconditionnel pour le seconder et avancer dans sa quête. A cet instant là il se sentait fort, et Dobby était heureux pour Ginny et Harry.

Le repas se passa fort bien, et Madame Weasley fut heureuse de voir sa fille en si bon état. Il est vrai que Ginny avait été assez morose depuis le début des vacances sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et maintenant l'explication apparaissait devant ses yeux. A quatorze heure trente, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où les attendait certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour effectuer un transplanage d'escorte. Harry savait transplaner mais il n'avait pas encore son permis ainsi que Ron. Ils arrivèrent devant le portail de Poudlard sans incident majeur. Ils traversèrent le parc du château pour ensuite passer les grandes portes de chêne. Le professeur McGonagall les accueillit à l'entrée. Ils se saluèrent et la suivirent. Ils montèrent au quatrième étage et suivirent un long couloir. Ils en arrivèrent au bout après un certain temps où Harry eut l'impression de tourner en rond. Ils virent enfin le tableau que Dumbledore lui avait décrit dans sa lettre. Le professeur McGonagall caressa le citron. Une grande porte de fer apparut et s'ouvrit toute seule. La salle était grandiose.

Elle était haute de plafond et s'étirait en longueur. Plusieurs voûtes soutenaient le plafond. Elle était composée d'un étage auquel on accédait par un escalier circulaire. Cet étage ressemblait à une bibliothèque géante, et Hermione en fut ravie. Au plafond était représenté un phénix géant qui semblait les observer. Diverses chaises dorées étaient installées en cercle autour d'une table ronde faite en marbre. Celle-ci semblait irradier d'un éclat surréaliste. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry fut attiré par la table, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Il s'assit alors sur la plus grande chaise dorée qui prit les proportions exactes de son corps pour qu'il se sente bien. Il crut même en levant la tête voir le phénix lui faire un clin d'œil à la façon de Dumbledore. Les autres étaient légèrement surpris car une sorte d'aura semblait émaner actuellement d'Harry comparable à celle de Dumbledore. Tous les membres prirent place autour de la table. Ginny se trouvait face à Harry qui lui souriait. Lupin s'était installé à sa droite, et Hermione à sa gauche. McGonagall prit la parole.

« Mr Dumbledore m'a laissé des instructions assez claires sur le rôle d'Harry. Il désirait qu'Harry reprenne en main l'ordre et le dirige. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce fait mais je l'accepterais. »

« Minerva, dit Lupin, je comprends votre scepticisme mais »

« Laisse Remus, dit Harry, je vais m'expliquer car j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Je ne compte pas diriger l'ordre mais plutôt avoir votre soutien dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Je sais fort bien que je ne suis encore qu'un adolescent qui débute à peine. Mais pour le combat intense qui nous attend, je ferais en sorte de rester digne des préceptes que m'a enseigné le professeur Dumbledore, et je ne compte rien changer de l'organisation de l'ordre. Je sais que notre situation est précaire avec la montée en puissance de notre ennemi mais il faut rester uni. Beaucoup de questions restent en suspens sur ce que nous faisions Mr Dumbledore et moi le soir de sa mort, sachez juste que cela concerne un moyen de vaincre définitivement Voldemort et que je poursuivrai cette tâche. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. »

Minerva resta bouche bée, de même que les autres membres. Il semblait à tous que la mort de Dumbledore ait fait mûrir Harry plus rapidement que prévu, c'était une surprise générale agréable. Le discours avait été court mais ferme. L'ordre continuerait son rôle de surveillance, de recrutement et de mise en garde, mais devait dans tous les cas faire confiance à Harry en ce qui concerne la mort prochaine de Voldemort. Ils avaient un peu l'impression de se retrouver face à leur ancien mentor. Madame Weasley était très ému et reniflait un petit peu. Au contraire les amis d'Harry étaient très fiers. La séance débuta par un rapide récapitulatif des différents évènements de ce mois de Juillet. Il faut dire qu'Harry n'avait pas bien suivi l'actualité. Diverses attaques de détraqueurs s'étaient produites sur l'ensemble de l'Angleterre sans causer de dégâts majeurs, les mangemorts restaient assez calmes, mais le plus préoccupant venait du Ministère de la Magie. Il semblerait que Scrimgeour prépare une vaste offensive contre Voldemort en secret, et le point de ralliement serait à Poudlard à la rentrée. Comme il sait que Voldemort veut Harry, il préparerait un bataillon spécial prêt à attaquer. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise mais le fait que cela se passe à Poudlard au milieu des élèves était assez scandaleux. Ce qui expliquait aussi la présence d'autant d'aurors dans l'enceinte du château. Il fallait remédier à cette situation. Harry prit alors la décision qu'il parlerait à Rufus le 1er août quand il viendrait au Terrier. Les membres étaient assez étonnés qu'Harry prévoit les réactions des gens avant qu'elles n'arrivent, mais ils se rappelèrent que Dumbledore avait aussi cette manie. Hermione proposa qu'Harry ait un secrétaire qui prenne des notes. Lupin fut choisi à l'unanimité. Après Harry proposa à tous de se recueillir sur la tombe de Dumbledore. Ils sortirent donc dans le parc, bifurquèrent vers le lac en le remontant et se retrouvèrent devant la tombe de leur maître à tous. La peine commençait tout juste à s'atténuer, et Harry sentait au fond de lui tout le poids de sa responsabilité. Et pourtant une force inconnue l'envahissant lui permettrait de réussir. Comme si Ginny lisait en lui, elle lui prit la main. Ils restèrent à se recueillir une dizaine de minutes avant de se séparer. Le retour au Terrier permit de retrouver sa joie de vivre à tous.

Harry prit Ron à part en lui demandant quelle était cette mascarade à propos d'Hermione hier soir. Il lui répondit que ses frères lui avaient offert un bouquin : _L'art délicat de la séduction chez les sorciers_. Ils furent interrompus par Hermione qui entra sans prévenir. Ron fit disparaître rapidement le livre sous le lit d'Harry.

« Que faisiez-vous là ? »

« Rien, s'exclama Ron. Nous discutions de la réunion. »

« Oui, bon très bien, répondit celle-ci suspicieuse. Harry, il faut que l'on commence à s'entraîner sérieusement. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait apprendre le sortilège du _Lassoigniis_. C'est un sortilège de feu qui permet de s'entourer d'une barrière de feu. Il faut qu'il soit informulé pour être vraiment puissant. »

« Je crois que je le connais, Dumbledore l'a utilisé pour vaincre les inferi dans la caverne. »

« Il est assez complexe car il faut savoir tenir le sortilège assez longtemps pour avoir une barrière de feu efficace. Et la concentration est déterminante car il faut avec la baguette faire d'assez grands moulinets au-dessus de soi. »

« Allons l'essayer ! »

Ils embarquèrent Ginny et Dobby avec eux. Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin qui était encore rempli de gnomes. Avant de lancer le sort, Harry se remémora ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué en sortilège informulé, mais il voulait faire un effort pour son ancien mentor. La première fois ne fut très concluante mais il persévéra. Le deuxième essai fut un peu plus concluant car une flamme avait jaillit. Harry se concentra alors très fort sur son sortilège. Il y mit toute sa détermination. Il formula le sortilège dans sa tête, et d'un coup, une immense flamme jaillit da sa baguette comme un lasso qui s'enroula autour de lui. Il contrôla le sort comme son ancien maître. Ses amis étaient stupéfaits, et Harry encore plus. Il avait l'impression que le sort lui était venu tout seul. Il avait brûlé toute l'herbe autour de lui. Dobby sautait autour en faisant des cabrioles. Hermione lui suggéra de s'entraîner encore pour bien le maîtriser. Ses amis avaient un peu plus de mal. Alors qu'Hermione était sur la bonne voie, ce fut Ginny qui réussit ce sort si compliqué. Dobby était enchanté et Hermione était pantoise. Celle-ci se reprit assez rapidement et s'entraîna encore plus car elle n'aimait pas être la dernière. Elle parvint enfin lancer une petite barrière de feu autour d'elle après vingt minutes, mais pas aussi intense que celle d'Harry ou Ginny qui continuaient à se perfectionner en se lançant des sorts. Ron y arriva une heure plus tard. Son problème était la concentration. Cette même concentration qu'il perdait quand il jouait un match de Quidditch avec du monde autour. Ils s'arrêtèrent là pour ce soir. Ils mangèrent et dormirent assez tôt.

Le lendemain matin, Dobby réveilla Harry et Ron pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. La veille, Mme Weasley avait demandé à Harry s'il pouvait lui prêter Dobby pour l'aider. Harry avait répondu que c'était à Dobby de décider. Il avait accepté car il aimait travailler. Hermione avait évidemment mis son grain de sel dans l'histoire en expliquant à Mme Weasley que les elfes de maison étaient des esclaves et qu'il fallait les aider. Molly avait semblé intéresser. Erreur fatale ! Hermione lui a pratiquement imposé de s'inscrire à la S.A.L.E. en lui faisant un cours d'histoire particulièrement ennuyeux sur la servitude des elfes depuis le début de l'histoire de la magie jusqu'à nos jours. Il est heureux qu'ils aient dû aller se coucher tôt. Après avoir déjeuné, Hermione leur montra un petit programme d'apprentissage de sortilèges et de maléfices qu'elle avait mise au point ainsi qu'un programme de révision. L'apprentissage allait à tout le monde, mais les révisions durant les vacances, cela fut plus difficile à digérer. Mais avant de commencer, Harry voulait revenir sur la lettre de Dumbledore avec ses amis.

« Vous savez ce que j'en pense ! Quel est votre avis ? Est-ce que je fais fausse route ? »

« J'attendais que tu abordes le sujet, dit Hermione. Tes conclusions à propos de Rogue sont un peu tirées par les cheveux, mais ton analyse des faits est judicieuse. Je ne reviens pas là-dessus. Pour le reste il faut attendre de voir avec Mr Dumbledore. »

« D'accord, mais quelqu'un a déjà vu le magasin qu'il cite dans la lettre sur le Chemin de Traverse, parce que moi ça ne me dit absolument rien. »

« Il me semble que c'est une petite boutique juste à l'orée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle est si renfoncée dans la ruelle qu'on dirait que le magasin fait partie des murs » s'exclama Hermione se remémorant un souvenir brumeux.

« Et bien nous verrons quand nous y serons ! » intervint Ginny.

Ils reprirent leur entraînement de la veille. Ginny et Harry maîtrisaient désormais le lasso de feu à la perfection. Ils aidèrent donc Hermione et Ron. Hermione y arriva enfin, le plus difficile était pour Ron. Hermione décida de le prendre en charge à part. A ce moment-là, Harry regarda bien Ron en face qui eut un demi-sourire. Harry comprit d'un coup les manigances de son ami et en fit part à Ginny qui rit doucement. Elle comprenait un peu Ron puisqu'elle-même a été un peu dans la même situation envers Harry. Elle se dit que ça permettrait en même temps à son frère de mûrir un peu. En fin de matinée, ils s'interrompirent, et Harry demanda à Hermione où elle avait trouvé ce sort. Elle rougit en répondant qu'elles les avaient volés dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle expliqua que juste avant l'enterrement, elle avait utilisé un sortilège d'attraction pour se procurer tous les livres sur les horcruxes et les moyens de les détruire. Ses amis étaient ébahis par le fait qu'Hermione ait osé voler quelque chose, elle qui ne sècherait même pas un cours même si sa vie en dépendait. Le programme de révision de l'après-midi était sur les cours des années précédentes car ils devaient se préparer pour les ASPIC, leur avenir en dépendait. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient enthousiastes. Harry aurait préféré folâtrer en compagnie de Ginny, et Ron jouer au Quidditch. Ainsi passa la semaine. Ils apprirent le maléfice du Rayon rubis, _pyribruis_, qui consiste à enfermer son adversaire dans une prison de rubis où il se voit refléter l'infini. Son esprit, alors, s'égare dans la contemplation de son reflet et il finit par s'évanouir. C'est un maléfice à double tranchant. Il faut avoir une grande force d'esprit pour s'en débarrasser. Ils pratiquèrent aussi le sort du bouclier de cristal, _glacis corpe_, l'un des meilleurs boucliers de défense existant puisque, bien exécuté, il peut repousser un sortilège impardonnable. Alors qu'on leur avait dit qu'il était impossible d'éviter ce genre de sortilège, ils avaient appris le contraire. Mais pour que ce bouclier soit vraiment efficace, il faut avoir frôlé la mort au moins trois fois dans sa vie. Hermione avait jugé qu'ils rentraient dans les critères de ce sortilège : Ron et Hermione, à force de suivre Harry dans ses péripéties, l'avaient frôlé plus de trois fois, Harry une bonne dizaine de fois et Ginny trois fois le journal de Jedusor, la bataille du Ministère et la récente bataille à Poudlard. Ce sort fut assez difficile à apprendre pour tout le monde car devait apparaître devant eux un mur de glace épais d'au moins 10 cm. Ginny et Harry y arrivèrent en une matinée alors qu'il fallut 2 matinées pour Hermione et Ron. Celle-ci avait décidé de prendre sérieusement en main l'entraînement de Ron qui jouait pour moitié la comédie.

Arriva donc le 31 Juillet.


	5. 5 Combinaison et anniversaire

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

5 – Combinaison et anniversaire

En cette belle matinée du 31 Juillet, Dobby réveilla Harry en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Harry le remercia chaleureusement. Dobby avait aussi un message d'Alberfoth lui enjoignant de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer sa surprise. Harry, l'esprit embrouillé, ne comprit pas tout de suite. Dobby lui dit alors l'adresse de Wallace Noledge. Il se rappela d'un coup la lettre d'Albus qui lui en avait parlé. Il réveilla alors Ron qui émergea lentement. Celui-ci lui souhaita aussi un heureux anniversaire. Après s'être habillé, il sortit de la chambre. Une masse de cheveux roux lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement pour son anniversaire. Ensuite Hermione le lui souhaita aussi, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley dans la cuisine. Harry était aux anges et une larme coula le long de sa joue gauche. Il était majeur.

Il demanda à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse car Dumbledore lui avait réservé une surprise. Il serait accompagné de ses amis, d'Hedwige et de Dobby. Mme Weasley accepta mais demanda à ce qu'ils soient escortés. Ils se rendirent donc à Londres avec Alastor, Remus et deux aurors du Ministère. Ils passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur, et se trouvèrent ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hagrid les y attendait. Il souhaita à Harry un joyeux anniversaire. Ensuite ils cherchèrent le 166. Ils aperçurent la boutique au bout d'une demi-heure. La Boutique ne payait pas de mine avec sa pancarte qui pendait misérablement, ses vitres sales et sa petite porte en bois. Même l'inscription disparaissait, il fallait vraiment s'y attarder pour deviner le nom du magasin : _Créatures fantastiques de légende_. Hagrid ne pouvait pas y pénétrer comme il était un demi-géant. Harry et ses amis durent se pencher pour entrer dans la boutique. L'air de la pièce était saturée par une odeur d'encens d'aubépine mélangée avec du chêne et différents autres parfums de forêts. Cela les prit à la gorge et ils se mirent à tousser bruyamment. Apparut à ce moment-là un petit homme à peine plus haut que le professeur Flitwick. Il était vieux avec sa longue barbe grise qui lui pendait jusqu'aux pieds, ses touffes de poils qui lui sortaient des oreilles, ses lunettes de travers et ses habits dépareillés. Mais le plus étrange est qu'il tenait entre ses mains ridées un sorbet, ce qui dénotait beaucoup avec son aspect. Il se mit alors à parler d'une petite voix fluette mais forte.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Euh.. bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Et voici mes amis Hermione, Ginny et Ron, ainsi que Dobby et ma chouette Hedwige. »

« Hum, Harry Potter ! Ah oui je me rappelle, mon grand ami Albus m'a prévenu que vous viendriez me vois un jour. Et comment se porte-t-il ce vieux fou canaillou ? »

Harry était un peu désarçonné par la façon cavalière dont Mr Noledge avait parlé d'Albus.

« Il est … mort, vous savez. Cela fait maintenant 1 mois. Vous n'avez pas lu les journaux. »

« Non ! On peut lire tellement de bêtises dans la gazette du Sorcier que j'ai laissé tombé mon abonnement. Il est mort vous dîtes. Hum ! Vous savez, Albus n'est pas tout à fait mort en vrai. »

« Pardon ? vous dîtes », s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

« Quand on a un Phénix avec soi depuis aussi longtemps qu'Albus, même si le corps disparaît, le Phénix garde en lui tous les souvenirs de son ami décédé et transmet ses connaissances à son… Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, ou juste après la cérémonie. »

La curiosité d'Harry était piquée au vif et il voulait interroger Mr Noledge. Celui-ci leur fit signe de les suivre dans le fond de l'arrière boutique. Ils suivirent le propriétaire qui passa un petit rideau, et presque instantanément, ils transplanèrent dans une petite clairière ou se trouvaient une vingtaine de phénix.

« Les phénix ont besoin de calme pour pouvoir se reproduire. Ils ne sont pas des oiseaux ordinaires. De toutes les créatures magiques existantes, le phénix est le plus mystérieux car il est un peu à l'image des baguettes magiques. On peut en élever quelques uns mais c'est le phénix qui choisit son sorcier. Rares sont les sorciers qui peuvent se vanter de posséder un Phénix. Ah mais la cérémonie va commencer. Regarder Mr Potter, déjà ils vous scrutent intensément car ils ont ressenti en vous un fort potentiel magique. »

Et Mr Noledge se mit en retrait. Harry vint au centre de la clairière mû par un désir incontrôlable. Les phénix l'appelaient et lui demandaient de chanter avec lui. Harry s'apprêtait à le faire quand une voix forte lui demanda depuis quand il savait chanter le phénix. Harry se reprit et les phénix semblèrent satisfaits qu'il ait réussi à leur résister. Ils se mirent alors en cercle autour de lui et prirent leur envol à une vitesse foudroyante. Harry ne percevait que des flashes rouge et or qui lui tournaient la tête. Il voulait fuir. Mais il ne devait pas, il sentait que c'était une nouvelle épreuve. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra fortement sur sa respiration pour retrouver son calme. Peu à peu l'intensité des flashes disparut pour laisser place à un magnifique ballet aérien où les phénix montraient l'étendu de leurs capacités de vol. Mr Noledge s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda1 de choisir. Tous les phénix réunis étaient d'une envergure grandiose et d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Harry ne sut lequel choisir tout de suite quand son regard croisa celui qui se trouvait au centre du cercle avec deux autres. Une sorte de compréhension se créa immédiatement entre les deux et Harry l'appela en le nommant Kumsfec. Le phénix répondit par un doux chant qu'Harry reconnut comme celui de Fumseck. Kumsfec vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Cher Harry, voici donc Kumsfec, le fils de Fumseck. Mais la cérémonie n'est pas encore terminée. Tu as amené ta chouette avec toi. Présente-la à Kumsfec, et ne sois pas trop impressionné. »

Harry appela Hedwige. Celle-ci vint à Harry. Kumfsec poussa un cri et prit son envol accompagné d'Hedwige. Ils volèrent ensemble vers le centre du cercle créé par les phénix. Ils se firent face à face. D'un coup le cercle se restreignit autour d'eux pour les cacher complètement de la vue d'Harry et de ses amis. Les phénix se mirent à gagner en vitesse et l'on ne distinguait maintenant qu'un cercle rouge et or. A ce moment là un éclair argenté et or surgit qui disparut presque immédiatement. Kumfsec revint sur l'épaule d'Harry, là où Hedwige avait l'habitude de se poser.

« Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien tendre votre baguette vers le bec de Kumsfec, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry tendit sa baguette, encore sous le choc.

« La fusion étant accomplie, les échanges de pensées, de sentiments étant réalisés, _fixitis pheonix priori ! » _déclara solennellement Mr Noledge.

« Nous pouvons retourner au magasin. »

Tous étaient complètement tétanisés par ce qui venait de se passer, et ils eurent du mal à quitter la clairière. Ils transplanèrent à nouveau et Mr Noledge les invita à s'asseoir en leur proposant différents parfums de sorbets. Il remit en premier un livre à Harry s'intitulant : _Liens de combinaison entre un phénix et son sorcier_. Ce livre parut extrêmement intéressant à Harry. Hermione voulait déjà le feuilleter. Ensuite Mr Noledge se lança dans une explicationcomplexe de ce qui venait de se produire.

« Mr Potter, votre chouette n'est pas réellement morte. On peut même dire qu'elle se porte bien. En réalité, Kumsfec et votre chouette ont … fusionné. »

Tous le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

« Je m'explique. Pour que la combinaison entre un phénix et un sorcier fonctionne au mieux, le phénix a besoin de connaître son sorcier, de le ressentir. Il ne peut pas demander au sorcier de lui dire tout de sa vie. Les hommes et les animaux sont différents dans leur perception du monde. Alors que nous avons tendance à nous embrouiller, les animaux ont une vision linéaire qui ne s'embrouille pas de parasites. Comme diraient les moldus, ils vont droit au but. C'est pour cela qu'un phénix fusionne toujours avec l'animal le plus proche du sorcier. Donc votre chouette n'est pas réellement morte, mais vivante quelque part en Kumsfec, et elle ne mourra que quand lui mourra. »

Harry digéra un peu mieux la nouvelle bien que cette explication était assez alambiquée.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous avez appelé votre phénix ainsi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vu, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me le disait. »

« Et celui-ci ne vous dit rien. Sa consonance n'évoque-t-elle rien pour vous ? »

Harry réfléchit et la particularité se fit jour dans son esprit.

« C'est l'anagramme de Fumseck. Et il est étrange que je ressente que c'est l'enfant de celui-ci. »

« Et pourtant c'est vrai. Il y a de ça un mois, Fumseck est venu mourir dans la clairière de tout à l'heure. Il a pondu un œuf d'or translucide avant de se laisser mourir. Kumsfec en sortit et gagna rapidement en maturité durant le mois écoulé. Il vous faut comprendre ce que je vous disais au début. Pour moi, et comme pour vous par la suite, Albus n'est pas réellement mort aux yeux d'un phénix. Tout ce que Fumseck et Albus ont partagé, leurs pouvoirs, leurs enseignements, leurs rêves communs, tout ce savoir, Kumsfec l'a en souvenir au fond de lui. Il ne peut pas s'en servir tout de suite mais cela lui donne déjà d'immenses pouvoirs qu'ils conjuguent avec les siens propres. Et ses pouvoirs augmenteront avec les vôtres. Sachez qu'être choisi par un phénix accroît déjà vos pouvoirs latents et ceux de vos amis proches. A propos de cela… »

Il s'interrompit pour chercher une lettre dans sa poche.

« Où ai-je mis cette satanée lettre ? Si vous saviez ce qu'Albus a fait pour me l'envoyer. Moi, à mon âge, m'envoyer chercher une lettre dans le monde moldu. J'ai quand même 300 ans. Ah ! La voilà. » Il la lut rapidement. « Miss Weasley Ginny ? »

Ginny était fascinée par Harry qui lui souriait. Quelque chose de si puissant émanait de ses yeux verts quand elle le regardait qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la main qu'il lui tendait. Kumsfec émit alors un petit cri. Ginny revint à elle et s'approcha.

« Miss Weasley, veuillez regarder attentivement Kumsfec. »

Elle le fixa et eu l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Et d'un coup elle entendit dans sa tête une douce mélodie dans laquelle elle se plongea avec ravissement. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Et puis elle pensa qu'Harry devait être là pour écouter cette mélodie. Elle appela fort dans sa tête Harry.

« Hé, Ginny, pas la peine de parler si fort, je suis à côté de toi. » répliqua Harry.

Elle émergea alors dans la réalité. Elle ne dit rien mais semblait en pleine extase. Mr Noledge était ravi de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Bien le lien de combinaison entre Kumsfec et Ginny s'est bien produit par votre intermédiaire Mr Potter. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu y assister. Je vous ai dit qu'il était très rare qu'un phénix se combine avec un sorcier, il est encore plus rare qu'un couple partageant un amour profond soit combiné avec un phénix. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car c'est un nouveau domaine pour moi que je n'ai jamais pu explorer. Je compte sur vous pour me donner des nouvelles sur ce sujet. Et avec le temps vous verrez que votre lien de combinaison peut se multiplier à vos amis proches. Mr Dumbledore m'avait suggéré de tenter cette première étendue de lien, et je reconnais à juste titre que c'est très intéressant et intriguant. Je crois que je vous ai dit l'essentiel. Pour le paiement, Albus s'en était déjà acquitté. Donc comme disent les moldus, vivez vos aventures ! » Et il se plia de rire. Harry et ses amis, interloqués, prirent congés de ce bien étrange personnage qui avait bien des points communs avec Dumbledore.

Hagrid ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la disparition d'Hedwige mais ce ne fut pas le cas des membres de l'ordre qui les avait accompagnés. Harry répondit qu'il s'expliquerait au Terrier. Ce qui les frappa encore plus fut la soudaine transformation de Ginny qui émettait elle aussi par moment la même aura qu'Harry. Ils interrogèrent du regard Hermione et Ron mais eux-mêmes avaient du mal à s'exprimer sur le sujet. Ils rentrèrent donc au Terrier où une grande fête attendait Harry. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents, mais aussi Neville et sa grand-mère, Luna et son père. Ses amis se précipitèrent pour lui souhaiter à leur manière un joyeux anniversaire. Luna, regardant Harry et Ginny, leur demanda s'ils n'auraient pas rencontré par hasard un _tentalous mêlu_, qui, selon ses dires, était une créature merveilleuse qui donnait aux amoureux un teint orangé jaunâtre leur permettant de mieux dialoguer. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds alors qu'Hermione intervenait à chaque fois que Luna émettait une de ses idées saugrenues. Il fallait pourtant reconnaître que le couple Harry/Ginny fascinait d'une certaine manière. La famille Weasley était heureuse pour leur fille mais ils avaient du mal à accepter que l'unique fille de la famille, la benjamine de surcroît, se soit transformée en femme. Ils sentaient que le temps de la protection était terminé car ils contemplaient une femme accomplie, une femme de caractère, une femme amoureuse et une femme guerrière. Une femme ayant fait ses choix sans l'avis de personne, une femme ayant accompli ses faits d'arme seule, une femme prête à tout pour protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mme Weasley en pleurait à chaudes larmes et ce fut le secours d'Hermione exprimant elle aussi ses craintes et sa joie qui lui rendit le sourire. Harry jugeant bon à son tour d'intervenir promit à Mme Weasley de toujours veiller sur Ginny et de faire de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse. Cette déclaration était à leurs yeux comme une promesse de mariage qui arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Et Ginny se surprit à rêver que pour ses 16 ans (le 11 août) Harry l'enlève et qu'ils se marient. Kumsfec se mit alors à chanter come pour répondre à la promesse d'Harry et au rêve de Ginny. Son chant enchanta tout le monde pendant une demi-heure.

Quand midi s'approcha, les jumeaux dressèrent la table dans le jardin qu'ils recouvrirent d'une nappe aux couleurs du phénix d'Harry. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Hedwige. Deux sièges furent mis en bout de table pour le couple phare de cette journée. Et avant que le repas ne commence, il leur expliqua l'étrange cérémonie du phénix dans son intégralité. A la fin, ils regardèrent Kumsfec qui était perché sur les deux sièges et entourait les deux tourtereaux de ses ailes déployées. Le repas fut très détendu et joyeux. Harry croulait sous une montagne car tous les membres de l'ordre avaient tenu à lui offrir quelque chose. Hermione, comme à son habitude lui offrit un livre dont le titre était _Les grands sorts de Magie Noire et de Magie blanche _Ron une montre électronique moldue avec quelques enchantements magiques particuliers Dobby un bonnet multicolore pour dormir la nuit Mr et Mme Weasley une trousse de toilette magique les jumeaux Weasley une invitation gratuite pour se servir dans leur magasin Remus et Tonks de devenir le parrain de leur premier enfant à la surprise générale de tout le monde. Ils eurent les félicitations de tout le monde pour l'heureux événement à venir dans neuf mois. Cette fête d'anniversaire fut la meilleure qu'Harry ait jamais connu et elle dura jusque tard dans la nuit quand les jumeaux décidèrent de lancer leurs feux d'artifices. Le clou de ce feu d'artifice fut l'apparition dans le ciel d'un cerf argenté majestueux et d'un cheval argenté rayonnant qui se firent face. Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se percuter de front. Au moment de l'impact surgit alors un royal phénix rouge et or qui poussa un grand cri avant d'exploser dans le ciel. Tout le monde était ébahi par cette superbe prouesse magique des jumeaux. Ils furent longtemps applaudit, surtout par leurs anciens professeurs, et tout particulièrement le professeur Flitwick qui voulait tout savoir de leur technique de fabrication. Les jumeaux étaient fiers d'eux. Jamais anniversaire ne fut plus grandiose que celui d'Harry qui s'endormit ce soir-là en rêvant de Ginny et de phénix les emportant. Etrangement Ginny fit le même rêve.


	6. 6 Testament et rencontre

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

6 – Testament et rencontre

Après cette magnifique fête d'anniversaire, Harry eut du mal à revenir à la réalité le lendemain matin. Kumsfec chanta alors dans sa tête pour lui donner du courage. Harry sauta de son lit et ouvrit la cage de Kumsfec. Comme il était maintenant majeur, il décida d'utiliser un sortilège de métamorphose pour transformer la cage en perchoir. Il réussit du premier coup rien qu'en y pensant. Avoir un phénix en combinaison apportait un surcroît de pouvoir non négligeable qu'Harry devrait bientôt étudier avec l'aide de ses amis. Il prit son temps pour voir si son phénix se sentait bien. Celui-ci était ravi et vient se poser sur son épaule pour lui mordiller le bout des doigts comme le faisait Hedwige quand elle était contente. Harry commençait à mieux cerner les paroles Mr Noledge. Kumsfec se remit sur son perchoir et ils commencèrent à s'observer pour mieux s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. L'exercice s'étant fait naturellement, il dura une heure. Ron commença à émerger quand sa mère cria que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Son estomac répondit à cet appel en grognant fortement. Harry rigolait.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, et les filles arrivèrent peu après. Mr Weasley était déjà au travail ainsi que les jumeaux qui voulaient lancer la campagne de leur nouveau feu d'artifice. Tout le monde comprit qu'ils avaient été privilégiés. Le repas terminé, Hermione décida qu'il fallait se remettre à l'entraînement. Ron ronchonna un peu mais suivit quand même. Ils reprirent donc ensemble les nouveaux sortilèges appris pour être sûr que chacun les maîtrisait. Harry et Ginny s'en sortaient plus que bien, et pour aider leurs amis, ils se mirent en situation de combat afin qu'eux-mêmes les maîtrisent au mieux. Ils furent interrompus au bout d'une heure par un _hum, hum_ caractéristique. Dolores Ombrage était à l'entrée du Terrier accompagnée de Rufus Scrimgeour, d'Arthur Weasley, de Kingsley Shacklebolt et deux aurors. Le Ministre semblait surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ces jeunes savaient mieux se défendre que ses propres aurors et ils maîtrisaient à la perfection le bouclier de cristal. Lui-même, un ancien auror, n'y était jamais parvenu. Il reprit cependant contenance et se dirigea vers eux.

« Heureux de vous revoir Mr Potter ! Je vois que vous vous entraînez durement. »

« Il est normal que l'on sache se défendre correctement quand on voit l'incompétence de certains _professeurs_ dans leur rôle de _formateur_, plus particulièrement en ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi Mme Ombrage ? » Demanda Harry sur un ton féroce et sarcastique.

Dolores Ombrage se fit toute petite et se réfugia derrière les deux aurors. Ron s'étouffait de rire, Hermione prenait sur elle et Ginny était tout aussi froide que son homme.

« Evidemment Mr Potter, je comprends votre … rudesse face à certaines erreurs du passé. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de cela. »

« Je sais, l'interrompit Harry, vous venez nous parler du testament de Mr Dumbledore. Veuillez me suivre ! Le salon est déjà prêt pour cette petite discussion, mais je vous prierais de laisser Mme Ombrage dehors. Il m'ennuierait de l'entendre déblatérer des mensonges alors que nous ne cherchons que la vérité. »

Et il lui montra sa main gauche où était encore écrit : _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. Ombrage se fit plus petite qu'elle n'était et remit au Ministre divers documents et objets. Le Ministre était surpris qu'Harry sache le pourquoi de son arrivée. Ils traversèrent donc le jardin, entrèrent et s'installèrent tous les cinq dans le salon. Le Ministre était ennuyé car il ne maîtrisait pas la situation. Il voulait les voir un par un pour les interroger mais ils paraissaient vouloir faire front ensemble. Ce qui le troublait encore plus, c'était l'impressionnante présence d'Harry, et sur un autre ton celle de Ginny. Il s'était par le passé heurté avec Harry, mais il avait eu affaire à un enfant. Là toutes les règles avaient changé et il avait en face de lui un homme sûr qui savait où il allait.

« Comme vous l'avez deviné, je viens en effet pour le testament de Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi nous le présenter au bout d'un mois ? »

Hermione répondit presque instinctivement.

« Il voulait examiner le legs de Mr Dumbledore. Et je suppose que vous avez profité de la situation actuelle pour remettre en place le décret-loi n°459 du Code Judiciaire Magique. Ce décret stipule que tout objet ayant, entre les mains d'un sorcier, appartenu ou servi à des actions de magie noire, pourra être analysé, et se voire confisqué ou détruit. Grâce à ce décret, il est parfaitement possible d'incriminer un sorcier en donnant toute latitude dans l'interprétation. Et je suppose encore qu'après analyse vous n'avez trouvé aucune trace de magie noire. »

« Mme Ombrage m'avait signalé votre capacité à mémoriser beaucoup données dans différents domaines, et je reconnais que c'est surprenant. » Envisageriez-vous plus tard une carrière au sein du Ministère ? , demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux. Mais Hermione ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

« Peut-être mais pour apporter un certains nombres de réformes visant à empêcher la montée au pouvoir de mages noirs et apporter plus d'équilibre entre sorciers et créatures magiques. »

L'échange avec Hermione avait quelque peu refroidi Scrimgeour qui décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il commença à lire le testament.

« Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ci-joint ses dernières volontés, sorcier sain de corps et d'esprit… » Voyons … Ici ! « A Ginevra Molly Weasley, je laisse cette larme de phénix en souvenir du chemin parcouru jusqu'à son amour. »

Ginny était émue et se mit à pleurer doucement contre l'épaule d'Harry quand Scrimgeour sortit d'un sac une petite fiole contenant en suspension une larme de Fumseck.

« C'est un objet fort rare que vous lègue Mr Dumbledore. Il est difficile de récupérer une larme de phénix, et il faut encore des circonstances particulières. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer s'il vous plaît pourquoi il vous en fait don ? »

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent. Ils se comprenaient en se rappelant l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Ginny tendit la main pour récupérer son bien en jetant un regard sans pitié sur le Ministre. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et tenait la fiole contre son cœur. Il se désintéressa d'elle comprenant qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

« A Ronald Bilius Weasley, je laisse mon Briquenluminier pour qu'il se rappelle que les ténèbres ont toujours peur de la lumière. »

Scrimgeour prit de son sac une sorte de briquet en or qu'Harry avait déjà vu dans le bureau de son mentor. Il savait que cet objet éteignait et rallumait les lumières environnantes d'un simple geste du doigt.

« Mr Weasley, savez-vous pourquoi il vous a légué cet objet unique en son genre qui semble avoir été conçu de la main même de Mr Dumbledore ? »

Ron resta perplexe.

« Pourquoi vous coucher, vous quatre sur son testament, alors qu'au cours de sa vie il a eu des milliers d'élèves ? Est-ce en rapport avec Vous-savez-qui ? »

« On y arrive enfin, Harry prenant la parole. Vous avez gardé tout ça au Ministère pour savoir quel rapport il y avait avec Voldemort. Vous voulez faire croire que le Ministère a trouvé le moyen de le vaincre et vous espériez qu'Albus nous ait laissé des instructions claires. Cela vous ennuie que les gens croient que je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. »

« Mr Potter, je ne sais pas si vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes l'Elu, mais ce n'est certainement pas un gamin boutonneux à peine sorti de l'enfance qui me donnera des leçons sur la meilleure façon de vaincre des mages noirs, et de gérer mon ministère. »

Ils s'étaient levés tous les deux et se faisaient face à face. Le ton était monté et leurs éclats de voix avaient attiré Mr et Mme Weasley. Srimgeour se rassit et pria les Weasley de quitter les lieux. Les Weasley obéirent mais restèrent à distance.

« A Miss Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon recueil de pensée sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que mon livre de Contes et légendes sur Poudlard en espérant qu'elle y trouvera de quoi s'aérer l'esprit. »

Le Ministre sortit du sac deux petits livrets peu épais et les lui tendit.

« Ce sont deux ouvrages très rares que le meilleurs bibliothécaires du ministère ont cherché en vain. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont de particulier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'en ai entendu parler comme vous, mais je ne les connaissais pas. J'ai hâte de les lire. » Répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

« A Harry James Potter, je lègue le Vif d'Or de son premier match de Quidditch pour lui rappeler ce que la gentillesse et l'abnégation apportent de joie et d'espoir. »

Harry, excité au début, fut désappointé par ce legs.

« Il semblerait que cela soit très symbolique aux yeux de Dumbledore. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie ? »

« Je ne sais pas… ce qui est écrit… ce qu'on peut obtenir par l'abnégation, joie et espoir. »

Scrimgeour, dubitatif, lui tendit le Vif d'Or, cette petite balle dorée ailée qui volait faiblement. Au moment de le prendre Hermione retint le geste d'Harry.

« Je vois où veut en venir le Ministre Harry. Il espère que quelque chose se produise dès que tu toucheras le vif, car les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile. »

Ses amis étaient stupéfaits par cette nouvelle.

« Excellent Miss Granger ! En effet la fabrication des vifs d'or se fait sous haute protection et personne ne les touche à mains nues durant tout le processus de fabrication et, même jusqu'à leur libération sur le terrain de Quidditch. Cela évite ainsi toute contestation car le vif ne reconnaît que le premier humain qui l'a touché. Peut-être Mr Dumbledore vous a-t-il laissé quelque chose dedans ? Ce serait une excellente cachette. »

Harry savait que Le Ministre était sur la bonne voie, et lui-même avait envie de savoir mû par sa curiosité. Il s'empara du Vif d'Or. Ils attendirent un moment mais rien ne se produisit.

« Il semblerait Mr Le Ministre que vous fassiez fausse route. » Répondit sèchement Harry.

Rufus était lui aussi dépité et se reprit.

« Bon mon rôle est terminé. Je vous attendrai vous et Mr Weasley le 4 août pour passer votre permis de transplanage. Et ne croyez pas que nous en avons terminé avec vous Mr Potter. »

« Ravi de l'entendre. Mais je vous conseillerais d'être plus franc à l'avenir si vous voulez que les gens vous fassent confiance. Avez-vous dit à la gazette que la maison de mon oncle et ma tante avait été détruite juste après mon départ ? Avez-vous libérer Stan Rocade ? Ou pensez-vous qu'une armée d'aurors est plus importante que de rassurer la population ? »

« Comment osez-vous insinuer que nous ne nous soucions pas du bien de la communauté magique ? Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ? Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard où vous aviez toute latitude pour être insolent et faire ce que vous vouliez. Vous êtes dans la vraie vie et vous devriez montrer plus de respect envers vos supérieurs. »

« Du respect ? Encore faudrait-il que vous le gagniez ce respect. »

Mr et Mme Weasley décidèrent d'intervenir pour calmer cette ambiance surchauffée. Mr Weasley fit remarquer au Ministre qu'il devrait annoncer à Harry et à son fils qu'ils passeraient leur permis de transplanage le 4 août et que lui-même avait reçu une promotion en tant que Directeur de sécurité des transports magiques. C'était une nouvelle qui calma un peu les ardeurs car cela signifiait pour la famille Weasley une augmentation de salaire, multiplié par sept. Mme Weasley félicita son mari en l'embrassant. Sur ces entrefaites, Rufus Scrimgeour quitta les lieux.

Au repas de midi, les quatre amis montrèrent à la famille Weasley les présents qu'Albus leur avait laissés. La larme de phénix, le briquenluminier et les livres intriguèrent assez sérieusement. Le vif d'or un peu moins. Hermione se perdait en conjectures sur ces différents objets. Elle sautait d'une théorie à l'autre, si bien qu'à la fin, Ron la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant de se détendre juste cinq minutes. Cela réussit quasiment car Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle se demandait depuis quand Ron était si attentionné à son égard. Elle trouvait cela particulièrement flatteur, et son regard n'échappa à Ginny qui donna un coup de coude à Harry. Ils pouffèrent en silence.

En début d'après-midi, Dobby tira Harry pour lui transmettre un message.

« Mr Harry Potter, Mr Dumbledore aimerait vous voir à quinze heure chez lui. Je vous y emmènerais, mais il m'a fait préciser que vous veniez seul. »

« Ah ? D'accord. Juste une chose Dobby. Je ne veux pas te donner d'ordres, mais appelle-moi juste Harry. Monsieur n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Oui mons … Harry Potter. »

« Voilà c'est mieux, et pour mes amis même chose, d'accord ? »

« Oui … Harry Potter. »

Et il transplana immédiatement. Harry prévint donc ses amis qui affichèrent une mine abattue. Ils espéraient venir aussi. Ils ne révisèrent donc pas en ce début d'après-midi. Harry et Ginny se promenèrent dans le jardin et ils finirent par s'installer à l'ombre d'un hêtre en se laissant tomber au sol. Ils rirent de bon cœur et Ginny se lova contre son torse. Ils somnolèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et bien que Kumsfec fût toujours dans la chambre de Ron sur son perchoir, ils entendirent dans leurs têtes le chant du phénix qui les relaxait.

A quinze heures, Dobby surprit les deux amoureux en les réveillant. Ils sortirent de leur douce léthargie avec le sourire aux lèvres. Harry embrassa Ginny qui demanda à Dobby de bien veiller sur lui. Dobby se grandit de toute sa petite hauteur, fier de la confiance de la personne que son maître Harry aimait le plus au monde. Il prit la main d'Harry et transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent sur un sol rocailleux et Harry faillit s'évanouir car l'air était à peine suffisant pour respirer. De plus il faisait assez frais. Il demanda à Dobby où ils étaient et celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils étaient sur le flanc d'une montagne à haute altitude. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long du plateau rocheux jusqu'à atteindre une coquette maison en bois ronde entourée d'une barrière blanche. Autour de la maison poussait un jardin dans le pur style anglais ainsi qu'un gazon qui s'étendait jusqu'au portillon en bois. Outre cette habitation qui dénotait avec le paysage environnant, Harry ne sentait plus la morsure du froid et respirait normalement. Il avait même anormalement chaud. Il regarda au-dessus de lui pour constater que le ciel était comme celui en Angleterre. Il comprit que c'était un plafond enchanté comme celui de Poudlard. Dobby frappa à la porte et une voix énergique leur répondit. Ils entrèrent. Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait devant lui le portrait craché d'Albus Dumbledore. Même stature, même barbe, mêmes yeux si perçants, même aura si particulière. Tout en lui disait qu'il était Albus Dumbledore. Harry savait que son mentor était mort et examina de nouveau le personnage. Et les détails apparurent. Abelforth avait moins de rides, il paraissait plus en forme, il ne portait pas les mêmes lunettes, il avait l'épaule droite plus haute que l'autre et il tendait sa main gauche à Harry. Harry en déduisit qu'il était gaucher alors que Dumbledore était droitier. Et il se mit à parler de cette voix énergique mais rauque, si différente de celle d'Albus qui prenait des intonations plus douces.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis Abelforth Dumbledore. Je ne te dirais pas tout mon nom, il est aussi long que l'était celui de mon frère. »

Harry sourit en se disant que les deux frères avaient en commun cet humour assez particulier de ne pas s'encombrer de détails futiles.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. »

« Et c'est tout à fait normal. Je me cache, bien que je sois souvent sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard où nous nous sommes déjà croisés. »

« Comment ça ? »

Abelforth sourit et se transforma alors en patron de la Tête du Sanglier. Harry était surpris en comprenant qu'Abelforth était un morphomage mais non déclaré. Il se dit aussi que dans la famille Dumbledore on aimait les secrets. Abelforth reprit sa véritable apparence.

« Bien Harry, mon frère m'a consigné certaines instructions concernant ton entraînement et ta quête. Je vais t'aider au mieux de mes capacités. Je ne dis pas que je suis moins intelligent que mon frère mais j'ai une certaine tendance au farniente. Mais là je vais devoir faire des efforts. Bouh !…Du travail. »

Harry était à la fois amusé et dubitatif. Finalement les deux frères ne se ressemblaient que dans les apparences.

« Avant de commencer mon long discours, as-tu juste une question à me poser car Albus m'a prévenu de ta grande curiosité. Alors juste une question. »

Celle-ci vient naturellement à Harry.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Nous nous situons à 3200 m d'altitude sur le flanc nord de la montagne Bogd Khan situé au sud d'Ulaanbaatar en Mongolie. »

« A 3200 m ! Je comprends. Et pourquoi si loin d'Angleterre ? »

« J'ai dit une seule question. Mais pour te répondre, j'aime bien le grand air frais. Et ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry désirait en savoir plus mais tint sa langue.

« Comme mon frère te l'a indiqué dans sa lettre, nous nous verrons assez souvent dès que tu auras pénétré dans la salle secrète grâce à ton phénix. Je t'expliquerais à toi et à tes amis certaines choses sur les phénix, et plus particulièrement à Miss Weasley. Il se pourrait même qu'un jour je lui donne un cours particulier sans ta présence. As-tu commencé à lire le livre sur la combinaison entre un phénix et son sorcier ? ».

« Non mais nous avons commencé à nous sonder juste après mon anniversaire. C'était assez particulier. Nous arrivions à communiquer sans paroles. Nous nous jaugions et au bout d'une heure nous nous sommes arrêtés. Tout s'est passé si naturellement. »

« Bien c'est une excellente chose qu'il faudra renouveler tous les jours avec l'aide de Miss Weasley car elle aura un rôle important pour la suite. Et cette suite concerne la mort de Voldemort. Nous savons qu'il faut détruire ses horcruxes. Deux ont été détruits, le troisième reste à détruire et il en reste trois à trouver. Nous savons que le journal de Jedusor a été remplacé par le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. »

« Je pensais que c'était une simple supposition. »

« Plus maintenant, Severus Rogue m'a confirmé que Voldemort ne quittait plus son serpent, et même qu'il tentait des expériences extrêmement compliquées avec celui-ci. »

« Vous êtes en contact avec Rogue ? »

« Bien sûr, sinon je ne pourrais pas suivre le déroulement de cette fascinante histoire. Mais je t'en parlerais devant tes amis. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc il reste le troisième à détruire, et les trois inconnus dont nous sommes certains qu'ils ont un rapport avec les fondateurs de Poudlard et le quatrième qui est Voldemort lui-même. »

« Par rapport au troisième, le médaillon de Serpentard, il reste un problème. Celui dans la grotte était un faux, et il n'y avait que ce mot. »

Harry tendit le bout de papier à Abelforth qui le lut rapidement.

« Peux-tu me le laisser que je fasse quelques recherches. Les initiales . me disent quelque chose. Quant à la manière de détruire les horcruxes, les informations dont je dispose sont assez floues. »

« Pour vous aider, le mieux est qu'Hermione vous explique car elle a chapardé dans le bureau de votre frère, le jour de son enterrement, des livres sur la magie noire, et je crois qu'il y en a un qui explique qu'avec des crochets de Basilic, on peut détruire les horcruxes. Elle nous en a parlé quand je suis arrivé au Terrier. »

« Intelligente la Miss granger, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Mais il va être dur de trouver un crochet de Basilic. »

« Non il y en a un à Poudlard qui pourrit depuis cinq ans comme nous l'avait fait remarquer mon ami Ron. J'aurais juste à rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et a récupéré un crochet. »

« Donc nous disposons des moyens, il ne nous restera plus qu'à faire du travail de recherche. Ensuite pour votre entraînement, je prévois dans l'année de faire quatre voyages à travers le monde dont le premier débutera le 10 août. »

« Euh ? »

« Oui ? »

« Cela ne serait pas possible le 12 août, car le 11 c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny ! »

« Hum … Après réflexion, nous partirons le 11 au soir vers 18h. Cela vous laissera toute la journée. Donc comme je disais, nous ferons quatre voyages. Le premier débutera en Egypte où nous y resterons 15 jours. Ensuite au cours de l'année, nous partirons dans les Andes, ensuite en Inde et pour finir au Japon. Nous développerons votre culture des communautés magiques, mais surtout vous apprendrez à maîtriser de puissants sorts, et particulièrement toi Harry qui aura besoin de savoir te défendre plus que convenablement pour ton affrontement final avec Voldemort. Je pense que tu sais qu'il en a assez de cette situation qui s'éternise et il est bien décidé à ce que cette année soit ta dernière année. »

Harry comprenait car lui-même ressentait ce besoin d'en finir pour enfin goûter aux fruits de la vie.

« Je crois que je t'ai dit l'essentiel. Si tu pouvais passer demain matin avec tes amis, ça serait parfait. »

« Mais quelle excuse allons-nous trouver pour convaincre Mme Weasley ? »

« Dis-lui que tu prends des cours d'occlumancie, ce qui est la réalité car c'est par cela que nous débuterons, et que tu as besoin de tes amis. »

« Mais elle va me demander avec qui. »

« Dis-lui simplement que Dumbledore t'a mis en contact avec un vieil ami avec lui, style … attends, je cherche … pas mort … pas trop vieux et peu connu … Je sais. Dîtes que vous allez prendre des cours avec Murielle Tourdesac. C'est la sœur cadette de Bathilda Tourdesac. Elle est un peu connue. C'est en vrai une ancienne copine d'adolescence. » Dit-il ému.

Harry saisit l'allusion.

« Et pour le voyage en Egypte ? Je ne vais pas dire que je lui offre un voyage en amoureux et que Ron et Hermione vont nous chaperonner. »

« Excellente idée Harry, s'exclama Abelforth, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux. Tu as vraiment une très grande imagination. »

Harry tombait des nues. Abelforth était légèrement fou. Il décida quand même de lui faire confiance.

« Je te garde Dobby pendant encore une petite heure et je te le renvoie après. N'oublies pas d'amener aussi ton phénix. Comment se nomme-t-il ? »

« Kumsfec ! »

« Ah, donc c'est l'enfant de Fumseck. Une chose encore Harry, je te préviens que l'entraînement que je vais vous donner sera très éprouvant. Il faudra que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons à la hauteur. »

Harry était très déterminé à tout faire pour réussir puisque son unique but était d'en finir avec Voldemort.

« Une chose ! Comment je fais pour repartir si vous gardez encore Dobby ? »

« Mon frère m'avait pourtant dit que tu savais transplaner. »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas le permis. »

« Allons Harry, tu es majeur maintenant. Tu peux bien commettre des infractions mineures. Et si le ministère t'envoie une lettre, tu diras que tu t'entraînais pour passer ton permis, et que tu t'es un peu éloigné de ta destination, c'est tout. »

Harry ne savait quoi penser, et quitta la maison. Il était un peu effrayé de transplaner sur une aussi grande distance mais il avait hâte de rentrer au Terrier pour tout raconter à ses amis. Il pensa aux trois D : _destination, détermination, décision_. Et il transplana sans aucun problème jusqu'au Terrier bien que cela lui sembla long. Il remarqua qu'il arrivait à mieux maîtriser le côté nauséeux du transplanage. Il franchit donc, content de lui, le portail du Terrier.


	7. 7 Occlumancie et mystère RAB

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

7 – Occlumancie et le mystère R.A.B.

Harry retrouva ses amis dans la chambre d'Hermione. Quand il entra, il trouva Hermione et Ron en train de se disputer car Ron n'arrêtait pas d'actionner son Briquenluminier, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Hermione quand elle essayait de se concentrer. Ginny était assise au sol avec Kumsfec sur son épaule. Elle lui caressait la tête. Kumsfec prit son envol à l'entrée d'Harry pour se poser sur son épaule. Ginny se retourna et lui sourit. Hermione et Ron continuait toujours à se disputer. Harry s'installa à côté de Ginny pour suivre la dispute. Des noms d'oiseaux commençaient à filtrer à travers la conversation mais les deux amoureux laissèrent faire. Ils savaient que Ron et Hermione avaient deux personnalités explosives, que celles-ci devaient s'exprimer une fois pour toutes pour que ces deux là puissent avancer. Donc cela dura cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne se turent essoufflés. Ginny et Harry les applaudirent et se dirent en leur fort intérieur qu'ils étaient heureux de ne pas avoir ce genre de problème. Hermione et Ron rougirent de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle. Harry leur raconta sa rencontre avec Abelforth. A la fin du récit, Hermione poussa un petit cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle dit à Harry qu'il était fou d'avoir transplané sur une aussi longue distance car les risques de désartibulement étaient élevés. Il aurait pu y laisser un morceau de lui-même et revenir mort. Quant au fait qu'il risquait des sanctions du Ministère, elle jugea qu'Abelforth avait raison, ils étaient minimes. Mais elle insista lourdement sur les conséquences du transplanage grande distance en signalant que seuls des sorciers bien expérimentés pouvaient réussir sans courir de risques. Harry était assez content de lui. Dobby rentra juste à cet instant. Il répéta le message d'Abelforth et leur demanda de bien prévenir Mme Weasley. Ce qu'ils firent en descendant la rejoindre à la cuisine où elle s'affairait à tout ranger car il y aurait bientôt le mariage de Bill et de Fleur.

Au vu de la situation, il a été décidé que le mariage se passerait à Poudlard le 7 août. Mais ils accueilleraient la famille Delacour le jour où Harry et Ron passerait leur permis de transplanage. Et dans ce cas, Mme Weasley décida de réquisitionner toutes les bonnes volontés. Harry et Ron firent la tête alors que les filles étaient contentes. Leur après-midi se passa à ranger le Terrier de fond en comble. Les garçons demandèrent à s'occuper du jardin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent que depuis la veille au soir ils n'avaient pas vu les jumeaux. Ils comprirent que ceux-ci avaient déserté la maison à la première occasion, et ils n'étaient pas prêts de les revoir avant le mariage. Donc ils se mirent au travail tout en s'amusant. Avec la magie tout était beaucoup plus simple. Ils prirent donc leur temps jusqu'au repas du soir. Ils firent semblant d'être harassés par le travail qu'ils avaient accomplis. Les filles les regardèrent mais ils ne bronchèrent pas.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent donc chez Abelforth comme prévu. Ils transplanèrent avec l'aide de Dobby, sauf Harry qui rata son atterrissage d'à peine 5 mètres par rapport à l'entrée. Harry et ses amis se présentèrent devant le portillon où Abelforth les attendait. Eux-mêmes eurent l'impression de se trouver en face de leur ancien directeur, heureusement qu'Harry les avait prévenu que l'impression était fausse. Il les invita donc à entrer dans sa modeste demeure. Hier Harry n'avait pas fait attention à l'intérieur de la maison mais là des choses saugrenues apparurent. La maison était sur deux étages avec un haut plafond. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'un salon auquel on accédait dès l'entrée. De part et d'autre de ce salon, deux portes qui suggéraient deux pièces adjacentes. On accédait ensuite aux étages en montant tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas d'escalier. En fait la maison était en colimaçon. Vu de l'extérieur, elle paraissait normale, mais maintenant Harry trouvait qu'elle était à l'image de son propriétaire. Autre détail qui choqua Harry est qu'il y avait une télé reliée à une prise électrique. Cette même télé était dans un joli meuble-télé en bois d'où l'on apercevait un lecteur dvd, un magnétoscope, des dvd, des casettes. Il avait toute une installation du dernier cri moldu. Il remarqua aussi des lanternes éclairées pas des ampoules. En fait le salon était en tout point comparable à celui d'un moldu vivant bien. Abelforth leur proposa de s'asseoir en même temps qu'ils faisaient apparaître des Biérabeurres.

« Bon il n'est pas la peine de se présenter, Harry a dû vous conter notre rencontrer. Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que j'ai dit, mais avant d'aller plus loin, je veux d'abord vous tester. Nous allons descendre dans ma salle de combat. Suivez-moi ! » dit-il d'un air impérieux. Ils le suivirent et Harry constata que Kumsfec s'était perché sur l'épaule de leur hôte. Ils passèrent par la porte est et descendirent un couloir en colimaçon.

« Vous verrez que dans ma maison je n'aime pas beaucoup les escaliers, je trouve cela épuisant. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en ébène. Abelforth la poussa et les fit entrer. La salle était vaste et tout en pierre. La lumière était assurée par des chandelles magiques. On y trouvait même une cheminée dans le coin sud où un feu brûlait.

« Cette salle n'a rien de particulier à part que les sorts peuvent rebondir sur les murs grâce à un enchantement anti-intrusion. Ceci me permettra de mieux cerner votre niveau en magie, votre réactivité et votre concentration au combat. Si tout est bien clair, nous pouvons commencer. »

Abelforth se mit au centre de salle circulaire. Harry et ses amis firent front ensemble en l'encerclant. Ils commencèrent par envoyer des sorts basiques. Abelforth jugea que c'était insuffisant. Ils décidèrent donc d'utiliser les sorts appris récemment. Immédiatement, le combat prit une autre tournure qui dérouta au début Abelforth. Il dût pour se défendre utiliser différents bouclier jusqu'à trouver le plus adapté. Ceci étant fait il jaugea en profondeur la puissance des sorts. Il les exhorta à aller au maximum de leur puissance. Tous les sorts jetés étaient informulés pour les rendre plus puissant. Abelforth jugea qu'il en avait vu assez. Il décida maintenant que c'était à son tour d'attaquer. Ils se défendirent avec des boucliers qui leur permettaient de dévier les sorts lancés. Mais il fallait faire face aux rebonds. Harry et Ron avaient oublié ce petit détail et se retrouvèrent stupéfixés plusieurs fois. Les filles les délivrèrent. A la fin ils décidèrent d'utiliser le bouclier de cristal qui leur permettait de se protéger de pratiquement tout. Voyant les quatre l'utiliser, Abelforth jugea bon de s'arrêter. Ils remontèrent dans le salon.

« Bon je vois que votre niveau n'est pas mal mais il reste encore des progrès à faire. J'ai été surpris que vous connaissiez le bouclier de cristal et les autres sorts d'attaque. »

Hermione lui expliqua qu'ils s'étaient entraînés durant les vacances.

« Bien, donc une partie du chemin est accomplie. Je vais maintenant vous parler d'occlumancie, et en premier lieu de vos faiblesses. Severus m'a dit, Harry, que tu n'étais pas très doué dans ce domaine mais je pense qu'il a tort. Pardon je brûle les étapes. Voyez-vous un bon occlumens doit être capable de fermer son esprit en toute circonstance, même en plein combat. Durant notre affrontement, j'ai dédoublé ma concentration et je me suis introduit en chacun de vous pour mieux vous percevoir. Vous avez une très bonne coordination en matière d'action, et je comprends mieux pourquoi les mangemorts ont eu du mal avec vous. Pourtant si Voldemort avait eu à vous affronter, il aurait utilisé la legilimancie pour vous perturber sérieusement. J'ai perçu vos peurs et vos doutes. Ce sont des armes dangereuses pour Voldemort. »

Ces propos rappelaient à Harry le discours de Rogue lors de leur première leçon.

« Commençons par toi Harry ! Ta plus grande faiblesse n'est pas d'échouer mais d'accorder trop d'importance à la prophétie. Bien que mon frère t'ais expliqué que la prophétie n'est rien en soi, tu continues pourtant à douter du pouvoir qui est en toi. Tu crois que le pouvoir d'aimer n'est pas un pouvoir suffisant. Tu te trompes et je te le prouverais bientôt. »

Harry était médusé qu'Abelforth soit allé si loin en lui. Il ne l'avait pas senti pendant son intrusion.

« Miss Granger, je vous appellerais Hermione, votre plus grande faiblesse est votre trop grande intelligence. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Vous savez Hermione pourquoi mon frère et moi n'avons pas d'enfants ou de femmes qui nous accompagnent ? Parce que nous jugions à notre époque que c'était encombrant. Mon frère était un brillant un sorcier, une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Mais la contrepartie d'une trop grande intelligence est le repli sur soi, la solitude, énuméra-t-il amèrement. Une grande intelligence conduit sur le chemin du pouvoir mais vous détache des autres. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Votre frère était toujours tellement entouré. Tout le monde venait le consulter. Il a fait tant de biens pour la communauté magiques. »

« Peut-être ! Mais qui en parlera sans donner une vérité dénaturée ? Qui s'en souviendra, non pas en tant qu''analyste de son œuvre, mais en tant que parents proches ? Quels enfants raconteront à leurs enfants les exploits de sa vie en y mettant son cœur ? »

Harry comprenait où Abelforth voulait en venir. Ils ne connaissaient de ses parents qu'une partie de leurs vies, que par le regard ou le souvenir des autres. Au fond de lui remuait cette sensation de manque de la chaleur d'une mère, du réconfort d'un père. Abelforth reprit.

« J'ai moi aussi cherché la grandeur en lisant, en mettant mon intelligence au service des autres. Mais les années ont passé. Je suis seul, pour diverses raisons, mais je suis seul car je n'ai plus personne à ma connaissance qui se souvienne de moi. On entend vaguement parler de moi. Le deuxième génie de la famille Dumbledore est un ermite. »

Hermione commençait elle aussi à comprendre.

« Ron, pour vous, votre défaut est la concentration. Cette concentration qui vous manque pour faire face à votre peur des araignées, face à la foule quand vous jouez, face à vos frères et face à Harry. Ce défaut vous pousse à douter de votre rôle dans la vie de tous les jours car vous ne vous voyez que comme la dernière roue du carrosse. »

Ron se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le fait qu'Abelforth dise cela devant ses amis le mettait mal à l'aise car celui-ci avait touché un point très sensible pour lui.

« Enfin Ginny ! Votre plus grande faiblesse est votre amour pour H arry. Un amour aussi tendre et aussi pur peut vous conduire à de grandes extrémités. Je m'explique. Vous aimez tellement Harry que pour ne pas le perdre, vous essayez d'égaler son niveau en magie. Vous profitez du lien qui vous unit pour aller au-delà de vos capacités. C'est une bonne chose mais c'est dangereux car enfin de compte à vouloir trop en faire vous allez finir par tuer votre amour. En fin de compte votre amour tuera l'amour. »

Ginny se faisait une idée assez claire de ce qu'avait dit Abelforth et décida qu'à l'avenir elle se remettrait en question.

« Je vous ai énuméré vous défauts et faiblesses pour que la leçon de demain, qui prendra toute la journée, soit fructueuse. L'occlumancie n'est pas difficile en soi mais je veux que vous soyez prêts. Kumsfec nous aidera. Car ensuite nous apprendrons la legilimancie qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne. Et vous verrez que cela est fort utile pour renforcer vous pouvoirs magiques et d'autres capacités comme le dédoublement de l'esprit. »

Harry et ses amis mirent du temps à digérer la nouvelle.

« Bon, passons à autre chose. J'ai fait des recherches sur notre mystérieux R.A.B. Il s'agit du frère de ton défunt parrain Sirius, Regulus Arcturus Black. »

Ils étaient étonnés. Harry se souvenait vaguement de celui-ci. C'était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard durant ces jeunes années. Harry s'en rappelait car il avait été sur une photo du professeur Slughorn. Harry demanda comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Abelforth lui répondit que son frère tenait des registres des élèves passés à Poudlard depuis plus de quarante ans. En les consultant et en prenant en compte le nombre de mangemorts qui ont rejoint Voldemort depuis plus de vingt ans, il lui a suffit de faire un rapprochement. Hermione était sidérée. Le directeur avait tenu un registre de tous les élèves. Elle avait une furieuse envie de feuilleter ce registre. Abelforth surprit le regard d'envie d'Hermione. Il lui dit, que plus tard, quand elle sera plus sage, il lui montrera ces registres. Hermione se résigna.

« Mais pour être sûr de cette information, Harry, je voudrais que tu appelles Kreattur, ton deuxième elfe de maison, au 12 Square Grimmaud dans trois jours. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il voit cet endroit. Tu l'interrogeras. Moi je serais caché. Je veux que tu sois bienveillant envers lui. »

« Bienveillant ? Il a dénoncé mon parrain à Voldemort, et c'est l'une des causes de sa mort. »

«°Harry, écoute-moi attentivement. Je pense que Kreattur a des informations cruciales sur l'horcruxe que Regulus a échangé. Il nous faut absolument les obtenir. »

« Mais vous pourriez lire en lui. »

« Oui je pourrais mais je ne tiens pas ce qu'il sache que je suis là. Tu as bien vu que sa fidélité va à Voldemort même si tu es son maître. Je ne tiens pas à faire de faux pas. Voldemort ne doit pas savoir que tu me connais. Il se douterait alors de quelque chose et votre entraînement en pâtirait. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux »

Harry acquiesça.

« Bien il nous reste un peu de temps. On va commencer notre entraînement. Je vais vous prendre à tour de rôle. Harry tu passes le premier car tu as déjà une certaine expérience. Les autres, allez vous entraîner dans la salle de tout à l'heure. »

Ils obéirent.

« Tu te rappelles ce que t'avait dit le professeur Rogue. Je veux que tu fasses le vide de ton esprit. Pour t'aider, je veux que tu te concentres sur ta respiration, et ensuite sur le chant de Kumsfec. Tu verras que c'est très facile. Et après tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa respiration, ensuite sur le chant de Kumsfec. Il se détendit très rapidement. Abelforth alors se projeta dans l'esprit d'Harry en prononçant le sort _occlumens_. Celui-ci le sentit s'introduire en lui. Harry se concentra alors sur son sortilège de protection le plus puissant. Immédiatement il s'aperçut qu'il avait réussi du premier coup à éjecter Abelforth de son esprit. Celui-ci le félicita d'avoir pensé au bouclier de cristal. Maintenant il le prévint qu'il ne prononcerait pas de formule et qu'Harry devait le faire sortir par sa seule volonté. Harry se concentra. Il respira calmement. Il attendit qu'Abelrforth s'insinue dans son esprit. Il avait fait le vide de son esprit en mettant de côté ses souvenirs, ses pensées. Et il attendit. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda Abelforth qui lui souriait. Celui-ci félicita Harry qui ne comprit pas. Harry avait réussi à totalement vider son esprit sans qu'Abelforth ait d'attache possible pour se projeter dans son esprit.

« Tu vois Harry que ce n'était pas aussi difficile. Tu es sur la bonne voie pour devenir un excellent occlumens, donc par la suite un parfait legilimens. Maintenant envois-moi Hermione, sil te plaît. »

Harry était étonné d'avoir aussi bien réussit. Il se rappelait les moments difficiles avec Severus. Il partit en direction de la salle. Il dit à Hermione que c'était à son tour. Celle-ci monta. Harry raconta à Ginny et à Ron sa réussite en disant que le fait que ce ne soit pas Rogue était selon lui beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait progressé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ce fut au tour de Ron. Et le temps passa. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de s'entraîner et préféraient discuter. Hermione était enthousiaste d'apprendre ainsi de la magie de haut niveau. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Ron revint et Ginny s'en alla. Ron était un peu livide car Abelforth s'était acharné en lui faisant apparaître dans sa tête le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Aragorg. Ron avait eu du mal à vraiment se détendre. Il lui a fallu utiliser le chant du phénix une bonne vingtaine de fois. Ginny ne revint qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure. Ils remontèrent vers le salon.

« Ces séances se sont fort bien passées. Il y a encore quelques lacunes mais vous progressez vite car vous êtes très motivés. Maintenant j'aimerais voir ce que mon frère vous a légué. »

Ils lui montrèrent les différents objets. La larme du phénix l'intrigua au plus haut point. Il connaissait le Briquenlumlinier, le recueil de pensée et le livre de contes. Il les feuilleta rapidement. Quant au vif d'or, il ne comprit pas. A ce moment-là, Hermione s'écria.

« Harry je sais pourquoi le vif ne répond pas quand tu le touches. Rappelle-toi ton premier match contre Serpentard. Tu n'as pas attrapé le vif de façon normale, tu l'avais avalé. »

Harry s'en souvint. Il mit alors le vif d'or dans sa bouche. Il y eut un petit flash. Il le sortit de sa bouche et sur la surface apparut ces mots : _je m'ouvre au terme_. Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Harry ne comprenait pas. Là encore les spéculations fusèrent. Hermione repartit dans des suppositions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Abelforth dit, que connaissant son frère, il devait s'agir d'une quête au terme de laquelle le vif s'ouvrirait. La seule quête qui leur vint à l'esprit est celle des horcruxes. Abelforth en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'eux mais il doutait que cela concerne les horcruxes. Il était certain que cela prenait en compte les legs des amis d'Harry. Lui-même se perdait en conjectures. Midi sonna. Ils prirent congés d'Abelforth et transplanèrent au Terrier.


	8. 8 Lien d'amour et occlumancie avancée

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

8 – Lien d'amour et occlumancie avancée

Pendant le repas du midi, Harry expliqua à Mme Weasley son entraînement. L'amie de Dumbledore avait décidé de faire suivre le même à ses amis car elle avait dit que ceux-ci avaient certains potentiels à exploiter. Mme Weasley était assez surprise d'entendre dire que Ron avait certaines prédispositions à l'occlumancie quand elle voyait ses résultats scolaires. Hermione vint à sa rescousse en disant que Mme Tourdesac pensait qu'il était vital de protéger les amis d'Harry de toutes les manières possibles. Donc elle n'objecta rien quand ils lui apprirent qu'ils avaient de nouveau cours demain toute la journée. Mme Weasley jugeait la sécurité d'Harry et de ses enfants plus importants qu'un peu de ménage. Le repas fini, ils décidèrent de se détendre car l'entraînement de ce matin avait été assez éprouvant pour les nerfs, plus particulièrement pour Ron qui redoutait déjà les leçons du lendemain.

Harry et Ginny décidèrent de s'installer dans la chambre de celle-ci et de lire le livre sur les _Liens de combinaison entre un phénix et son sorcier_. Ils lurent rapidement la table des matières. Ils trouvèrent un chapitre qui les intéressait tous les deux : _La démultiplication du lien de combinaison en amour_.

_Quand un lien fort se crée entre un phénix et son sorcier, ce lien peut être associé aux personnes gravitant dans l'entourage du sorcier. On appelle cette association la démultiplication. La démultiplication permet ainsi aux amis proches de profiter, au fur et à mesure du renforcement du lien entre le phénix et son sorcier, des bienfaits du lien originel. Ils constateront une montée en puissance de leurs pouvoirs graduellement._

_Mais quand cette démultiplication s'attache à la personne aimée par le sorcier, cette démultiplication prend une tournure particulière. Il faut savoir que le lien entre le phénix et son sorcier donne un sentiment de complète compréhension entre les deux. Il faut donc que la démultiplication avec l'être aimé soit harmonieuse sinon un rapport de force peut surgir et crée un déséquilibre dans le lien originel. Le sorcier peut en souffrir gravement et perdre sa lucidité. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est souhaitable que l'être aimée soit immédiatement présentée après la cérémonie. Cependant le risque n'est pas éloigné. Car le lien de combinaison, renforçant le lien d'amour, le sorcier et l'être aimé se verront eux aussi se comprendre sans parler. Il faut que le phénix ait aussi une place à part dans le cœur du sorcier. On peut dire que le sorcier se doit de choyer, et le phénix, et l'être aimé. Si le sorcier arrive à garder un équilibre entre ces deux êtres, le phénix et l'être aimé verront leurs pouvoirs grandir de façon exponentielle à l'inverse de l'entourage proche qui verra les leurs grandir de façon graduelle comme dit précédemment._

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et ils pensèrent tous deux à ce que leur avait dit Abelforth sur la faiblesse de Ginny, l'amour tuant l'amour. Ils ne pensaient pas que cela pouvait s'appliquer aussi au phénix. Ils se rendirent compte de la responsabilité de ne pas exclure Kumsfec de leur amour. Il fallait que lui-même en profite pour accroître ses pouvoirs et de surcroît accroître les leurs. Ils comprenaient l'importance d'une harmonie sereine entre eux trois pour que chacun puisse en profiter. Harry appela Kumsfec et lui demanda de partager ses sentiments avec Ginny et lui. Il fut très heureux car il se mit à battre des ailes comme Hedwige quant elle était contente. Tous les deux entendirent alors un chant enjôleur, caressant qu'ils leur disaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre car le phénix leur faisait confiance. Ils souriaient béatement. Ils revinrent doucement à eux, une heure s'était écoulée. Harry et Ginny se promirent de ne jamais exclure Kumsfec au détriment de leur amour. Quant à Hermione et Ron, ils étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci. Elle essayait de le réconforter mais les paroles d'Abelforth résonnaient durablement dans sa tête. Ginny et Harry tentèrent de le raisonner, même Dobby s'y mit. Rien n'y fit jusqu'à ce que Kumsfec lui chante dans sa tête une mélodie encourageante qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Harry appréciait beaucoup ce pouvoir de son phénix. Il n'oubliait pas quel point cela avait été un réconfort durant l'enterrement de Dumbledore d'entendre Fumseck chanter.

Ils se présentèrent aux alentours de 9h chez Abelforth le lendemain. Ils frappèrent à sa porte. Celui-ci les fit entrer. Il constata qu'ils étaient bien reposés donc l'entraînement n'en serait que mieux. Il perçut quand même une certaine hésitation chez Ron.

« Ron que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Il me semble que ce que vous lui avez dit hier l'ait un peu perturbé, dit Hermione. »

« Ah, je comprends. Sache Ron que je n'ai dit cela que pour t'aider à mieux avancé. Tu sais que nous sommes en guerre. Il est nécessaire que tes amis puissent te faire confiance en toute circonstance, mais que toi-même tu aies assez confiance en toi. Il faut pour cela bien se connaître et accepter ses forces comme ses faiblesses. Je vais vous faire une confidence. La plus grande peur de Dumbledore était de commettre avec vous la même erreur qu'il a faite quand il était jeune. Cette erreur a pratiquement détruit notre famille. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus aujourd'hui mais il viendra un temps où je vous en parlerai plus longuement. »

Ils étaient tous intrigués et Ron sortit de sa torpeur. Savoir que Dumbledore avait eu peur durant sa vie lui mit un peu de plomb dans la tête. Ils 'assirent dans le salon où la télé fonctionnait. Un dessin animé japonais passait en version originale. Abelforth éteignit la télé d'un mouvement de la main.

« Nous allons reprendre l'entraînement d'hier. Nous commencerons par l'occlumancie, et si tout se passe bien, nous attaquerons la legilimancie. Je vous préviens qu'il vous faudra plusieurs leçons avant le voyage en Egypte. Pour vous motiver à être concentré, sachez qu'avec la legilimancie, vous pourrez comprendre des langues étrangères en moins d'une heure. Je vous expliquerais quand je vous ferais un peu de théorie sur le sujet. Commençons ! »

Et pendant une heure, il les testa. Harry et Ginny s'en sortaient plus que bien car ils avaient réussi à faire le vide dans leur esprit. Hermione et Ron se débrouillaient de mieux en mieux, et grâce au chant du phénix, après une dernière tentative, ils réussirent parfaitement.

« Donc vous maîtrisez le fait de faire le vide dans votre esprit sans laisser d'attache assez profonde pour qu'un sorcier vienne vous embrouiller. Maintenant nous allons compliquer l'exercice. Vous vous doutez bien que je n'y suis pas allé avec tout mon pouvoir de persuasion. Le prochain exercice consistera à m'empêcher d'entrer dans votre esprit dès que vous me sentirez. La difficulté sera de me détecter en vous. Pour cela un ami va nous rejoindre s'il a pu se libérer. »

A ce moment-là on frappa à la porte. Abelforth fit ouvrir la porte d'un geste de la main. Un homme grand, maigre, au teint blanchâtre, aux cheveux gras et tout de noir vêtu fit son apparition. Severus Rogue se tenait devant eux. Ils se levèrent par réflexe baguettes à la main. Abelforth sourit et se dit qu'après tout l'exercice prendrait plus de temps que prévu.

« Bonjour Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu vous libérer en fin de compte. »

« Oui. Il est très occupé à entraîner ses troupes, plus particulièrement les détraqueurs qu'il multiple. »

« Il prépare donc massivement l'attaque du Ministère. »

« J'en ai peur. J'espère que les troupes d'élite du Ministre seront à la hauteur sinon ce sera une catastrophe. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry et ses amis seront à la hauteur de la situation. »

Rogue les regarda les uns après les autres. Il fixa Ginny quelques secondes de plus que les autres puis détourna les yeux.

« J'espère que Mr Potter et sa bande auront fait plus de progrès avec vous qu'ils n'en ont jamais fait avec moi. Je ne parle pas de mademoiselle je-sais-tout qui j'en suis sûr va encore essayer de nous en mettre plein la vue. »

Les propos de Rogue avait fait rougir Hermione et Ron se sentait prêt à se battre. Le plus surprenant fut cependant la réaction d'Harry qui était étonnement calme. Rogue le remarqua.

« Tiens il semble que Mr Potter sache mieux contrôler son tempérament que celui de son crétin de père. »

Harry ne releva pas la remarque et répondit.

« Je vous salue professeur Rogue. Je suis enchanté de vous revoir. J'espère que nos futures leçons se passeront mieux que les dernières. »

Tout le monde était abasourdi, surtout Rogue qui comprit que le petit jeu de la rancune entre Potter et lui était terminé. Harry avait fait preuve de bon sens et de sang froid, et Severus était étonné par ce revirement de situation.

« Il semble que Mr Potter ait mûri, nous allons voir ça dans un instant. Quant à ses amis, j'espère qu'ils ont pris la même voie que lui. »

Abelforth sourit. Severus et lui prirent place en face des adolescents, dédoublèrent leur concentration et s'insinuèrent dans leur esprit. Il était clair que l'exercice était maintenant d'un autre niveau. Au début ils ne les perçurent pas. Ce n'est que quand des souvenirs commencèrent à poindre qu'ils comprirent que les deux hommes avaient réussi à entrer en eux. Abelforth prit la parole.

« Vous voyez comme il est difficile de percevoir un excellent legilimens quand il le veut. Vous n'avez commencé à lutter que quand nous avions atteint vos pensées les plus enfouies. Il faut nous percevoir bien avant. Il faut que vous montriez une plus grande détermination dans le fait de nous percevoir pour ensuite nous sortir de votre esprit. Il faut comprendre que faire le vide dans votre esprit ne nous empêche pas de chercher en vous. Votre détermination se doit d'être forte pour protéger ce vide qui cache en vous-même vos pensées. Bon reprenons mais souvenez-vous de votre détermination qui doit être forte. Kumsfec va chanter pour vous détendre. »

Kumsfec chanta. Dés qu'il finit, tous étaient prêts et se concentraient sur leur détermination. Cette détermination prit la forme d'un mur dans leur esprit sans aucune aspérité. Abelforth et Severus reprirent. Après trois essais, le quatrième commença à être concluant.

« Je vous félicite. Vous avez réussi à nous percevoir dès que nous avons heurté votre mur. Maintenant il faut que vous nous obligiez à quitter votre esprit. Kumsfec, s'il te plaît. »

Kumsfec chanta de nouveau, un peu moins longtemps. Et l'entraînement reprit. Au bout d'une heure d'une bataille acharnée où Abelforth et Severus échangeaient leur place dans l'esprit de nos amis, ils rendirent les armes car ils n'arrivaient plus à pénétrer leurs esprits et s'en retrouvaient rapidement éjectés. Severus, si avare de compliments, les félicita de cet excellent travail. Harry et ses amis, épuisés, étaient fiers d'eux. Même si le début avait été difficile, surtout avec l'arrivée de Rogue, ils se sentaient forts, plus particulièrement qui avaient les yeux pétillants. Il était onze heures et demie et Abelforth proposa à tout le monde de manger. Severus déclina l'invitation prétextant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tenait pas à ce qu'il s'absente trop longtemps. Durant le repas, Abelforth leur dit qu'ils feraient une sieste de deux heures avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Il leur conseilla de se reposer dehors, histoire qu'ils s'aèrent. Personne ne refusa cette bonne nouvelle.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent sur des transats et dormirent pour reprendre des forces. Ce fut Kumsfec qui les réveilla. Abelforth les attendait dans le salon.

« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes de parfaits occlumens, nous allons passer à la legilimancie. Comme vous le savez, cette pratique magique consiste à pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une autre. Je crois Harry que tu en as déjà fait l'expérience d'après ce que m'avait dit mon frère. »

«°Oui. »

« Le seul problème est que tu n'étais pas préparé et Severus t'a éjecté de lui assez rapidement. »

« Oui. »

« Je vais donc vous expliquer les implications de cette magie. Vous connaissez l'Imperium qui consiste à contraindre une personne à faire ce que vous voulez grâce à un sort. La legilimancie suit un peu le même principe à la différence que vous ne contraigniez pas la personne, vous vous insinuez dans l'esprit de la personne pour la dominer. C'est l'aspect le plus connu de cette magie. Mais bien maîtrisée, elle sert aussi à apprendre avec beaucoup plus d'aisance comme par exemple des langues étrangères. Et si l'on va encore plus loin, on peut apprendre à dédoubler sa concentration, donc scinder son esprit pour pratiquer deux activités à la fois. Vous voyez pourquoi il était essentiel de maîtriser en premier l'occlumancie. L'occlumancie vous montre déjà le chemin du dédoublement de concentration à son plus bas niveau. Pour en revenir à la legilimancie, le chemin est plus long et demandera plus de temps. Il vous faudra vous armer de patience et montrer une détermination sans faille car la première leçon sera d'apprendre à projeter votre esprit dans l'esprit d'un autre. Pour cet exercice, Harry et Ginny, vous ne travaillerez pas ensemble. Je sais que grâce au lien de combinaison, vous arrivez à percevoir de temps en temps les pensées de l'un comme de l'autre. J'aimerais que jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à maîtriser le principe du dédoublement de concentration, vous fermiez votre esprit l'un envers l'autre. »

La peine se dessinait sur leurs visages. Ils aimaient le fait de se comprendre sans dire un mot, de ressentir les joies et les peines de l'autre. Abelforth les rassura.

« Rassurez-vous ce n'est que temporaire. C'est que pour chacun avance à son rythme et puisse pleinement profiter des connaissances acquises. Il faut bien comprendre que la legilimancie est un travail sur soi et sur l'esprit. Il faut arriver à dompter son esprit. Ginny, si tu restais en constant contact avec l'esprit d'Harry, au moment de vouloir entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne, celle-ci s'apercevrait de ta présence grâce à ton lien d'amour avec Harry car la legilimancie va le renforcer forcément. Et donc la personne lutterait contre ton intrusion. Et si cette personne est Voldemort, non seulement il lutterait, il te vaincrait, mais à travers toi il atteindrait Harry qui serait alors vulnérable. »

Ils comprenaient parfaitement et fermeraient désormais leur esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils maîtrisent la legilimancie dans son ensemble.

« La première chose à savoir en legilimancie est la projection de son esprit dans un autre. Il existe l'incantation _legilimens_ mais je ne veux pas que vous l'utilisiez. Je veux que vous utilisiez votre détermination pour sortir votre esprit de votre corps. Prenons par exemple Ron. Mon frère m'a dit qu'en première année, vous aviez trouvé le miroir de Risèd. »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Il m'a aussi dit que vous vous étiez vu brandissant la coupe de Quidditch acclamé par tous. »

Ron rougit à ce souvenir.

« C'est vrai aussi. »

« Mon frère a alors expliqué à Harry que le miroir ne reflétait que nos désirs les plus cachés. Mais il a une autre particularité qu'Harry va maintenant saisir. Harry, quand tu as vu dans le miroir de Risèd que tu tenais la Pierre Philosophale, tu as eu l'impression que tu la voulais dans ta poche. »

Harry s'en souvenait particulièrement bien puisque c'était sa première confrontation avec Voldemort. Et il se rappelait comme la pierre était apparue mystérieusement dans sa poche. Son mentor lui avait donné une explication qu'Harry avait acceptée. Mais il sentait aujourd'hui qu'il y aurait plus.

« Hum, il est vrai que je désirais trouver la pierre à n'importe quel prix pour la protéger de Voldemort. »

« Oui, oui. Et vous Ron, quand vous vous êtes vu avec la coupe, qu'avez-vous ressenti ? »

Ron répondit en rougissant encore plus.

« De la fierté, une fierté si grande que j'étais enfin reconnu pour autre chose qu'être le sixième fils Weasley, ou la pauvreté de ma famille. »

« Mais où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Hermione ».

« Attendez ! Ron, outre le fait de ce que vous avez ressenti, avez-vous senti, entendu les gens qui vous acclamait ?

« Oui et c'était extraordinaire. »

« Bien. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer. Mon frère ne vous a expliqué que le premier effet du miroir. Mais il a une toute autre particularité. Pour que celui-ci puisse refléter les désirs secrets des personnes, il tire l'esprit des personnes pour leur faire vivre les sensations de leurs secrets. Quand Ron s'est vu, son esprit était en partie en dehors de son corps et se laissait guider par le pouvoir particulier du miroir qui lui faisait tout vivre. »

Harry comprenait maintenant comment il avait obtenu la Pierre Philosophale. Il voulait la trouver mais Dumbledore avait inversé le processus du miroir pour que son désir prenne forme. Son mentor était vraiment d'une intelligence particulière. Tout le monde avait bien compris où Abelforth voulait en venir.

« Ron maintenant je veux que vous fixiez votre esprit sur ce souvenir précis, que vous imaginiez que je suis le miroir de Risèd et que vous projetiez votre esprit. Rappelez-vous tout ce que vous avez ressenti. »

Ron se concentra sur tout ce qu'avait dit Abelforth et projeta son esprit. Il eut l'impression de s'arracher de son corps et se retrouva dans une sorte de tourbillon où tout se mélangeait autour de lui. Il finit par s'évanouir. Abelforth le ranima et le félicita.

« Ron c'était très bien pour une première fois. Quelle était votre sensation ?

« J'ai eu la sensation de m'arracher de mon corps et de me jeter dans le vide sans rien pour me raccrocher. J'ai été assailli par des odeurs, des présences, je ne pouvais plus me repérer. C'était comme faire du transplanage la première fois. »

« Excellent ! Vous voyez, extirper son esprit de son corps n'est pas une action banale contre laquelle on lutte inconsciemment. C'est la raison pour laquelle il faut apprendre à discipliner son esprit, entre en jeu alors la détermination. Ron, vous allez de nouveau tenter de sortir votre esprit de votre corps mais en contrôlant au maximum le flux de vos pensées. Je veux que vous fixiez cette fois votre esprit sur moi et que vous le projetiez. Après Kumsfec chantera pour vous reposer. »

Ron se concentra à nouveau et projeta son esprit hors de son corps en fixant Abelforth. Il eut de nouveau cette sensation de s'arracher à lui-même et se retrouva de nouveau dans ce tourbillon si bizarre qui annihilait ses autres sens. Il tenta bien de fixer da détermination sur Abelforth mais le tourbillon était trop puissant et il s'évanouit à nouveau. Abelforth le réveilla.

« Bien ce n'est pas mal pour un deuxième essai. Reposez vous avec l'aide de Kumsfec car vous êtes un peu pâle, vos défenses psychiques se sont un peu affaiblies. »

Ils passèrent ainsi de suite chacun à leur tour. Ils avaient compris le principe. L'entraînement dura jusque tard dans l'après-midi et Harry fut le seul à avoir réussi à commencer à pénétrer dans l'esprit d'Abelforth. Mais ils étaient contents d'eux. Abelforth leur dit qu'ils se verraient demain après-midi. Il leur demanda avant de dormir d'écouter ensemble le chant de Kumsfec pendant une heure, histoire de restaurer leurs défenses mentales car le cours de demain serait aussi intense Ils rentrèrent au Terrier où ils apparurent devant les parents Weasley épuisés. Hermione leur expliqua en gros leur longue séance d'entraînement et dit qu'ils y retourneraient demain après-midi. Mme Weasley fit remarquer à Harry et Ron que demain matin ils devaient passer leur permis de transplanage. Ils avaient oublié ce petit détail. Mme Weasley viendrait les réveiller à sept heures. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry regarda Ginny qui lui souriait. Il avait une question à lui poser.

En montant vers la chambre de Ron, Harry s'était interrogé sur le sujet de sa question. Quand ils s'installèrent, Harry interrogea Ginny.

« Ma chérie, on n'a pas fait attention, et moi le premier, mais comment se fait-il que tu saches transplaner alors que tu n'as pris aucun cours ? »

Elle sourit car elle avait deviné la question.

« Pour te répondre honnêtement je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'Abelforth nous impose de fermer notre esprit, j'étais en communion avec toi. Je crois que j'ai profité du fait que tu savais transplaner pour apprendre avec toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand nous sommes rentrés. Avant je ne transplanais qu'en suivant ton esprit, et maintenant j'y arrive. Je crois que ça a à voir aussi avec la démultiplication du lien de combinaison. »

En y réfléchissant, tout est parfaitement logique. Kumsfec fit même un clin d'œil à Ginny. Ils écoutèrent ensuite le chant de Kumsfec et se couchèrent par la suite, heureux de cette excellente journée.


	9. 9 L'histoire du médaillon

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

9 – L'histoire du médaillon

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron se présentèrent au Ministère. Mr Weasley les avait accompagnés. Ils se présentèrent dans le hall où Kingsley Shacklebolt les attendait. Il les prit en charge et leur fit traverser le hall jusqu'aux ascenseurs. De là ils descendirent au premier étage et passèrent devant divers bureaux. Ils arrivèrent au bureau des transports magiques. Là les attendait le professeur de transplanage. Celui-ci les invita dans son bureau. Il leur expliqua de nouveau le principe du transplanage et leur demanda de transplaner dans les deux cerceaux qu'il avait fait apparaître. Ils réussirent sans aucun problème. Le professeur les félicita et leur dit qu'ils avaient obtenu leur permis avec leur excellente performance. Ils le remercièrent et retournèrent au Terrier. Cela n'avait pris qu'une heure. Tout le monde les félicita.

Après cela, Hermione décida de les entraîner à un nouveau sort, celui d'animer les objets pour les protéger. Ce sort rentrait dans le cadre de leur nouvel entraînement. Elle expliqua qu'il fallait lancer le sort en se concentrant sur l'objet à activer. L'objet devait agir selon leur volonté. Elle demanda à Dobby de leur rapporter un petit robot qu'elle avait dans son sac. Il s'exécuta et ramena le jouet. Grâce à son sort, elle le multiplia en trois autres exemplaires. Chacun avait le formule était _activatum_. Ils s'y essayèrent. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à l'animer mais eurent du mal au début à le contrôler à part Harry qui lui imposa d'entrée sa volonté. Il lui fit faire des pirouettes, des vols planés. Les autres n'y arrivèrent qu'au bout de cinq essais. Après Hermione les agrandit pour qu'ils puissent les contrôler jusqu'à une taille d'adulte. Elle leur expliqua que plus l'objet à contrôler était grand, plus le sort devait être puissant et la concentration de même. Là les choses se corsèrent. Les objets tentèrent de s'échapper. Hermione dû les arrêter avec l'incantation _finite incantatem_. Seul Harry arrivait à maîtriser son robot qu'il faisait courir dans le jardin. Il avait trouvé une astuce. Il faisait le vide dans son esprit et ne se concentrait que sur l'objet à diriger. Il avait compris que le dédoublement de concentration passait par cette étape et il l'expliqua à ses amis. Ceux-ci admirent que son raisonnement était sensé. Quand ils lançaient le sort, ils se concentraient et sur le sort, et sur l'objet, avec toutes les pensées parasitaires qui suivaient. En faisant le vide dans leur esprit, et en ne se concentrant sur l'objet à bouger, ils y arrivèrent plus facilement. La contrepartie de cette technique était évidemment la faiblesse de leurs défenses mentales qui s'épuisaient rapidement. Il fallait absolument qu'ils les renforcent. Harry demanda à Kumsfec de chanter pour retrouver leurs forces, il s'exécuta. Harry remarqua alors que le chant de son phénix était devenu plus pénétrant, plus harmonieux, plus puissant aussi. Il regarda alors Kumsfec dont les plumes rouge et or scintillaient de plus en plus. Kumsfec brillait d'un éclat surréaliste et Harry ne comprenait pas. Le chant émis était encore plus magnifique et Mme Weasley sortit dans le jardin attiré par cette musique magnifique. Harry demanda à Kumsfec de s'arrêter et il vint se percher sur son épaule gauche. Harry avait eu un peu peur. Il avait lu dans son livre que c'était un signe du renforcement des pouvoirs du phénix, mais ceux-ci n'apparaissaient généralement qu'après un bon mois. Là, ce ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il fallait qu'il pose la question à Abelforth.

Ils transplanèrent directement devant le portillon, saluèrent leur professeur, et Harry lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Professeur, il s'est passé un événement étrange avec Kumsfec. J'ai eu l'impression d'une montée assez importante de ses pouvoirs après un entraînement que l'on effectuait. Celui-ci avait mis nos défenses psychiques un peu à plat, alors je lui ai demandé de chanter. Quand il chantait, il irradiait de lumière. Pourtant dans mon livre, on nous dit que cela n'arrive qu'après un mois que le phénix et son sorcier combiné se soient rencontrés. »

« Je comprends ta surprise, et d'après ce que je ressens ta peur. Mais c'est normal. Ecoutes, le lien de combinaison décrite dans le livre ne parle que dans un temps linéaire où le sorcier est la plupart du temps seul avec son phénix. La plupart des sorciers possédant un phénix sont souvent des sorciers déjà expérimentés. Mais dans ton cas, tu vas un peu l'encontre des règles. Premièrement, tu es sur la voie pour devenir un sorcier accompli. Deuxièmement, tu as un lien d'amour fort avec la femme de ta vie. Troisièmement, tu t'entraînes chaque jour dans des domaines de la magie que peu de sorciers exploitent. Quatrièmement, tu es en guerre pour sauver la communauté magique. Si tu lis attentivement ton livre, tu verras que le livre n'aborde pas en profondeur les circonstances qui font que le lien entre le phénix et son sorcier évolue. Il n'en parle que dans l'absolu, dans un monde parfait. Mais nous savons très bien que ce monde n'existe pas et nous réagissons au vu des circonstances. Kumsfec accroît ses pouvoirs en fonction de tes progrès, et tu verras que cela ne concerne pas que la magie. Il accroîtra ses pouvoirs en fonctions de décisions que tu prendras, des savoirs appris autres que la magie, de ta concentration, des liens que tu créeras. Tu peux ainsi constater que les domaines sont vastes. Pour l'instant, cet accroissement de pouvoirs provient surtout de tes entraînements intensifs et des liens forts qui t'entourent, en l'occurrence, liens d'amour et liens d'amitié. Et il semble que Kumsfec ait décidé de démultiplié ton lien avec celui de tes amis. Et comme de vous quatre, Ron ait celui ayant le plus progressé malgré ses doutes, Kumsfec a vu ses pouvoirs grandir exponentiellement. De même que vous allez bientôt ressentir au fond de vous vos pouvoirs ou vos différentes affinités grandir. D'autres questions ? »

Ils étaient sous le choc. Que Kumsfec puisse démultiplier son lien et accroître ses pouvoirs constituait une nouvelle extraordinaire pour eux. Et savoir que leurs pouvoirs vont aussi suivre le même chemin. Beaucoup d'informations étaient à assimiler. Harry entrevoyait aussi l'explication du fait que Ginny sache transplaner. Il posa la question à Abelforth qui confirma ses soupçons et les explications de Ginny. Grâce à Kumsfec, ils progressaient, lui aussi, et Abelforth les prévint qu'avec la maîtrise de la legilimancie, ce serait encore plus évident. D'ailleurs cet accroissement de pouvoirs devrait se traduire la consumation de Kumsfec. Il reviendrait à l'état d'oisillon pour apprivoiser ses propres pouvoirs et connaissances. Après toutes ces explications, ils reprirent leur entraînement. L'intrusion dans l'esprit d'Abelforth était toujours difficile mais les progrès se faisaient sentir. Abelforth était content d'eux. Pour demain, il n'y aurait pas de leçons car ils devaient rencontrer Kreattur pour l'interroger. Il leur dit de prévenir Molly qu'ils risquaient de rester toute la journée avec lui. Ce qu'ils firent en rentrant. Avant de se coucher, comme la veille, ils écoutèrent le chant de Kumsfec.

Le lendemain, à dix heures, ils étaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Abelforth s'était caché dans une chambre du premier étage et se servirait pour écouter la conversation d'une oreille à rallonge, création des jumeaux Weasley. Harry appela Kreattur.

« Que me veut le maître (traître à son sang ! et je vois la sale sang-de-bourbe) dit tout bas Kreattur. »

« Je t'interdis d'insulter qui que ce soit, est-ce bien clair ? répondit à Harry en se calmant. » Il le fallait s'il voulait l'interroger. « J'aimerais que tu me parles du médaillon de Regulus … s'il te plaît ? »

Kreattur fit de gros yeux ronds s'il était encore possible qu'il puisse les faire. Il se jeta alors au sol et se mit à se cogner la tête contre le sol. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter. Il prit Kreattur dans ses bras et le posa sur une chaise. Celui-ci semblait tout penaud. Harry lui demanda alors de raconter son histoire. Et il se mit alors à conter l'histoire de Regulus. Il expliqua qu'à Poudlard, Regulus était un excellent sorcier qui avait déjà une forte admiration pour Voldemort. Après ses études, il demanda à sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange de le présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait accepté après l'avoir durement testé. Au bout de quelques mois, Regulus proposa Kreattur à Voldemort pour l'accompagner dans une mission particulière dont il ignorait tout. Kreattur était fier qu'on ait pensé à lui et accompagna le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une caverne où il faillit mourir. Il avait bu une sorte de liquide qui lui avait fait voir des choses horribles. Il se rappelait comme Voldemort rigolait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de boire le liquide pour déposer le médaillon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laissa dans la caverne à moitié mort rongé par une soif insatiable. Il s'était traîné jusqu'au bord du lac. Des mains avaient alors surgi pour l'entraîner au fond du lac. Il s'en était sorti parce que son maître l'avait appelé à ce moment-là. Il avait donc transplané hors de la caverne malgré son état de faiblesse.

Harry regardait Kreattur bizarrement. Puis il se rappela que les elfes de maison pouvait transplaner d'où il voulait s'ils en avaient le désir, même de lieux soi-disant intransplanables. Kreattur continua son récit. Le voyant revenir dans un piteux état, Regulus avait donné à son elfe de maison une potion de fortification. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour se remettre complètement et raconter son histoire à son maître. Regulus eut du mal à croire à cette histoire et s'était interrogé sur le médaillon. Kreattur le lui avait décrit avec précision, et après un mois de recherches intensives, il avait trouvé que ce médaillon avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Il avait entendu son maître se vanter qu'il en était un descendant direct. Il en était venu à se demander pourquoi Voldemort tenait à cacher son médaillon. Il avait posé la question toute haute, et ce fut Kreattur qui lui donna la réponse. Il lui dit que dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black, il y avait un livre qui parlait d'immortalité en magie. Il lui montra le livre en question qui parlait des principes d'un horcruxe. En le lisant, Regulus fut terrifié car il avait compris les desseins de son maître. Il décida alors de quitter Voldemort et prit la décision de détruire l'horcruxe. Il demanda à Kreattur de l'emmener à la caverne. Ils transplanèrent dans la grotte et Regulus but la potion infecte. Il souffrit horriblement mais parvint à échanger les deux médaillons. Il était désormais trop faible pour aider Kreattur à le ramener chez lui et il lui confia la mission de détruire le médaillon. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, il devait tout faire pour le protéger sans jamais le porter. Et c'est ainsi que Regulus mourut.

Kreattur pleurait, de même qu'Hermione et Ginny. Harry retint Hermione de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se doutait que l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là. En effet. Kreattur, durant des années, tenta de détruire le médaillon sans jamais y parvenir. Quand il apprit que Sirius s'était évadé, il eut l'idée de mettre en place une protection entière sur la maison pour protéger le médaillon. Harry et ses amis comprenaient maintenant pourquoi il avait été si difficile de nettoyer cette maison hostile. La magie des elfes de maison pouvait être redoutable quand il s'agissait de protéger les biens de leur maître. Harry lui demanda où il avait vu le médaillon de Regulus la dernière fois. Il répondit que c'était Mondigus Fletcher qui l'avait volé dans sa réserve. Harry le remercia. Il lui remit alors en geste de gratitude le faux médaillon de Regulus. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait le porter autour du cou sans aucun risque. Kreattur regarda Harry et se mit à pleurer de reconnaissance. Harry savait que ce signe de gentillesse attachait désormais Kreattur à lui. Il lui demanda de ne pas retourner à Poudlard mais de l'attendre au Terrier. Kreattur lui sourit et salua même de la tête les amis de l'Elu. Et il transplana au Terrier. Harry demanda à Kumsfec de transplaner aussi au Terrier pour remettre à Mme Weasley un petit mot qu'il écrivit rapidement. Kumsfec disparut dans une gerbe rouge et or. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

Abelforth descendit. Il félicita Harry du geste accompli envers Kreattur. Harry dit que l'elfe avait assez souffert comme ça et il méritait une retraite tranquille. Il comptait le donner à la famille Weasley qui avait toujours été si généreuse avec lui. Hermione pleurait de joie pour Kreattur et Ron était certain que ça ferait plaisir à sa mère. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver Mondigus. Abelforth réfléchissait et leur dit qu'il savait où habiter Mondigus. Mais vu l'heure qu'il était, il spécifia qu'il ne devait pas être chez lui et il fallait attendre le début de soirée pour l'appréhender. Ils retournèrent chez Abelforth et reprirent leur entraînement. Mais ils étaient tellement surexcités à l'idée de retrouver le médaillon que l'exercice fut un désastre. Abelforth le comprenait et abandonna l'exercice de la legilimancie pour aujourd'hui. Il préféra alors voir leur progrès sur l'animation d'objets. Il alla chercher quatre petits chiens en porcelaines, les fit grandir d'une certaine taille et leur demanda de les activer. Ils réussirent parfaitement et jouèrent même avec. Vers dix-sept heures trente, ils transplanèrent à Londres dans le quartier de Whitechapel. C'était un quartier pauvre qui gardait encore, malgré le modernisme ambiant, des vestiges de ce qu'il avait été dans le temps. Ce quartier pauvre se démarquait par des panneaux touristiques indiquant des dates de meurtre perpétrés au dix-neuvième siècle par un célèbre criminel. Abelforth leur pria de les attendre deux rues plus loin tandis que lui-même changeait d'apparence.

Il se mit en faction devant un café ouvert et attendit. Mondigus ne tarda pas à apparaître sortant d'une rue adjacente. Il regardait fréquemment par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi. Au moment de rentrer chez lui, Abelforth se leva et l'agrippa assez sèchement. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'habitation du voleur. Abelforth, sans lui donner le temps de se remettre, l'interrogea sur le médaillon. Il se faisait passer pour un nouveau mangemort. Mondigus, effrayé, essaya d'inventer une histoire plausible de vente sous la main. Abelforth n'y crut pas un seul instant et menaça de d'appeler le Seigneur des ténèbres qui se ferait une joie de l'interroger en personne. Le chantage fonctionnait parfaitement. Mondigus sortit de dessous un tas d'objet le médaillon tant recherché. Il remarqua que celui-ci était abîmé à certains endroits. Abelforth en déduisit que Mondigus avait tenté d'arracher l'or et les quelques pierres précieuses du bijou pour les vendre. Abelforth prévint Mondingus qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa langue sur cette visite sinon Voldemort viendrait un soir lui rendre une visite à laquelle il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Mondigus était si terrifié qu'il se fit dessus. Abelforth sourit et partit. Il rejoignit Harry et ses amis. Ils transplanèrent en Mongolie. Pendant ce temps, Mondigus, toujours pas remis de ses émotions, faisait un sac et quittait l'Angleterre pour de plus verts pâturages.

Ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir enfin mis la main sur le médaillon. Abelforth prit quand même certaines précautions.

« Notre ami a tenté de l'ouvrir pour récupérer le joyau à l'intérieur mais a échoué. Ce qui était prévisible. La question est de savoir qu'en faire. »

Hermione prit la parole.

« Nous savons qu'un crochet de Basilic peut le détruire. Attendons que nous soyons à Poudlard. Harry ouvrira la Chambre des Secrets, on récupérera un crochet et le tour sera joué. »

« Oui, maintenant qu'il est en notre possession, nous pouvons attendre un peu pour le détruire. J'appellerai quand même Severus pour qu'il nous aide au cas où. Je ne tiens pas à vivre la mésaventure de mon frère. Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer. La journée a été assez fructueuse et nous avons besoin de repos. Je vous dis donc à demain matin. »

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier enchanté. Kreattur était là qui les accueillit. Il salua Harry avec tout le respect lui étant dû ainsi que ses amis. Mme Weasley avait du mal à s'y faire. Cependant elle était contente. Harry se dit qu'il attendrait demain pour lui dire que l'elfe serait désormais à elle. Ils mangèrent, toujours aussi enchantés, et Mme Weasley leur demanda s'ils allaient bien. Ils répondirent affirmativement et se couchèrent en disant qu'un nouveau pas avait été franchi pour détruire Voldemort. Ce soir, il n'eut nullement besoin du chant de Kumsfec.


	10. 10 Passation de pouvoir et mariage

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

10 – Passation de pouvoirs et mariage

Suite aux événements de la veille, Harry et ses amis se levèrent assez tard. Dobby les réveilla en les secouant. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils avaient une leçon ce matin avec Abelforth. Ils prirent un rapide petit déjeuner et se présentèrent chez le vieil homme avec un quart d'heure de retard. Abelforth ne leur en tint pas rigueur car il comprenait. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et reprirent leur entraînement. Abelforth les testa sur l'occlumancie pour vérifier qu'ils n'aient rien oublié. Il repassa ensuite sur la legilimancie. Il fut ravi de voir qu'ils arrivaient maintenant à parfaitement à projeter leur esprit de leur corps.

« Maintenant nous passons à la deuxième étape du processus qui consiste à pénétrer mon esprit avec votre esprit. Pour vous aider, je vous demanderais de rechercher en moi le souvenir de notre première rencontre commune. Je ne vais pas mettre de barrière mentale. Le souvenir vous attendra dès que vous vous insinuerez dans ma tête. Le plus important est maintenant de donner un objectif précis à votre esprit quand vous vous apprêtez à sortir. Vous êtes habitués, façon de parler, au transplanage de votre esprit, et pour continuer dans cet exemple, il faut maintenant lui donner une destination précise. »

Harry et ses amis assimilèrent le concept et se concentrèrent comme pour faire du transplanage. Abelforth leur ordonna d'y aller. Il ne s'attendit pas à s'évanouir du premier coup. Les quatre amis avaient réussi du premier coup et étaient entrés de force dans l'esprit d'Abelforth pour s'arrêter sur le souvenir recherché. Ils quittèrent l'esprit de Mr Dumbledore quand tout fut noir. Ils le trouvèrent alors inanimé. Hermione s'écria. Ginny le ranima. Il ouvrit les yeux en signalant l'affreux mal de tête qu'il avait. Il leur expliqua qu'il s'était évanoui à cause de l'intrusion de leurs quatre esprits dans le sien. Ils avaient déboulé dans son esprit d'une manière fulgurante. Abelforth ne pensait pas qu'ils réussiraient aussi aisément.

« Nous avançons plus vite que prévu. Je crois que l'on peut passer à la phase suivante qui est l'introduction en discrétion dans l'esprit d'une autre personne. Vous avez assimilé le concept, maintenant il vous faut le faire de manière extrêmement discrète pour éviter que le sorcier ne vous repère. Pour cela, vous devez dissimuler au mieux votre présence. Il faut qu'au moment où vous pénétrez l'esprit de la personne, elle ne vous sente même pas. Pour cela, il faut que votre esprit soit vide, votre détermination forte mais silencieuse. Il faut vous imaginer dans un courant d'eau tranquille dans lequel vous vous laisseriez porter. Et tout en suivant ce courant, vous décidez de retourner vers la berge sans pour autant nager. Je sais que l'image est un peu flou mais j'ai toujours comparé l'esprit d'un sorcier à un courant d'eau, je trouve cela poétique. Ou peut-être parce que j'ai vu ce dessin animé japonais avec le héros qui a sur le torse sept cicatrices. Mais je m'égare. »

Harry et ses amis n'avaient absolument rien compris à la dernière partie de la pensée de leur professeur. Ils reprirent donc. Abelforth leur demanda cette fois de pénétrer dans son esprit chacun à tour de rôle. L'exercice se révéla plus difficile que prévu. L'introduction de l'esprit en toute discrétion exigeait un gros travail sur soi car il fallait tempérer son caractère, hors les jeunes amis étaient fougueux. L'exercice mangea une bonne partie de la matinée et Abelforth les prévint qu'il demanderait l'aide de Severus pour la suite. Ils retournèrent au Terrier pour le repas du midi qui se passa fort bien. Ils étaient comme d'habitude épuisés par ces exercices qui mettaient à mal leurs défenses mentales mais ils remarquèrent qu'ils récupéraient assez rapidement. Après le repas, ils somnolèrent pour retrouver leurs forces. Harry et Ginny s'étaient installés dans la chambre de celle-ci et étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione et Ron étaient chacun dans leur chambre. Le couple rêvait qu'il volait sur le dos de Kumsfec dans un grand déploiement de flammes. Ils n'avaient aucune crainte en leur phénix qui les faisait voyager dans des paysages inconnus aux vertes prairies, à travers des forêts différentes, et même des déserts. Ils se sentaient bien et s'embrassaient sous le regard bienveillant de Kumsfec. Ils avaient oublié de fermer leur esprit avec le consentement de Kumsfec. Quand tous se réveillèrent de leur sieste réparatrice, Harry mit Mme Weasley au courant de sa décision de lui laisser Kreattur sans trop lui expliquer pourquoi. Elle le regarda bizarrement et trouvait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Albus Dumbledore dans le fait de garder pour soi le pourquoi de certaines de ses actions.

« Mme Weasley, ce n'est pas que je ne le garderais pas, mais j'ai déjà Dobby avec moi, et pour un sorcier de mon âge, c'est amplement suffisant. Quand je vais revenir à Poudlard, tout le monde va encore parler sur moi à propos de Dumbledore, et maintenant que j'ai un phénix qui ressemble beaucoup à Fumseck, les ragots vont aller bon train. Alors imaginer maintenant le tableau avec deux elfes de maison à mes basques. Je pense que j'ai suffisamment d'attention comme ça sans en rajouter encore plus. »

Mme Weasley comprenait le point de vue d'Harry.

« Et puis j'aimerais que Kreattur goûte une retraite paisible. Il a donné beaucoup de sa personne au cours de sa vie, il est inutile de lui imposer mon combat contre Voldemort. »

« Je le comprends parfaitement. »

Harry appela Kreattur.

« Kreattur, je vais désormais te confier à la charge de la famille Weasley. »

« Mais maître Potter, est-ce que Kreattur a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Mais je pense à ton bien-être. Tu as perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers au cours de ta vie, et tu mérites de vivre une fin de vie tranquille. Penses-tu vraiment être prêt à vivre de nouvelles aventures périlleuses qui mettraient la vie de ton maître en danger ?°»

Kreattur réfléchissait. Il était si reconnaissant envers son nouveau maître de lui avoir offert le médaillon de son ancien maître que maintenant il était prêt à se battre. Mais il se dit que si celui-ci venait à mourir, il se retrouverait seul sans personne pour s'occuper de lui. Et puis la famille Weasley était une famille de sang-pur qui était très gentille, et puis il y avait si souvent de visites qu'il pourrait toujours s'occuper.

« Kreattur accepte mais il ne veut pas être payé comme Dobby. Kreattur veut mourir en bon elfe de maison. Kreattur protégera sa nouvelle famille comme un bon elfe de maison. Et si jamais maître Harry ou ses amis ont besoin d'aide, ils n'auront qu'à appeler Kreattur. »

Mme Weasley était très ému par le discours de Kreattur alors qu'Hermione pleurait sur l'épaule de Ron. Ginny souriait. Hermione avait expliqué à Harry comment devait se passer la passation de pouvoirs. Mme Weasley et Harry devait tendre l'extrémité de leurs baguettes vers le doigt tendu de Kreattur. Apparut à ce moment-là une mince flamme bleutée qui se transforma en une fine cordelette. Celle-ci se désunit d'Harry et Kreattur pour s'unir à Mme Weasley et à l'elfe de maison. La passation de pouvoirs était terminée et Kreattur était désormais attaché à la famille Weasley. Les jumeaux apprirent la nouvelle assez rapidement car ils testaient une nouvelle invention quand ils ont senti en eux quelque chose remuer. Leur invention avait alors échappé à leur contrôle et leur atelier avait sauté. Toute la famille Weasley avait ressenti la même chose. La personne la moins affectée fut naturellement Ginny qui était tellement liée à de créatures en ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce nouvel attachement. La famille Weasley se présenta au grand complet à la maison avec la famille Delacour que tout le monde avait oublié. Sauf Percy qui était toujours personae non grata.

Le mariage était maintenant dans deux jours et les chambres n'étaient pas prêtes à accueillir la famille Delacour. Mme Weasley se confondit en excuses diverses. Bill et Fleur ne s'offusquèrent pas de la réaction de celle-ci. La famille de Delacour était une famille française assez aisée mais elle appréciait la diversité. Le père et la mère trouvaient charmant la maison et rassurèrent la pauvre Mme Weasley. Et puis ils rencontraient le célèbre Harry Potter qui avait sauvé leur fille Gabrielle lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Gabrielle était toujours intimidée devant la présence d'Harry et se mit à lui lancer des œillades appuyées, ce qui n'échappa à Ginny qui s'imposa près d'Harry très fortement. Gabrielle vit le manège de Ginny et la fixa étrangement. Celle-ci prit un peu peur et cessa de jouer de son charme. Quant à Ron, il avait toujours du mal à résister au charme vélane de Fleur bien que par un effort surhumain, il réussit à fermer son esprit et se réfugia derrière Hermione qui apprécia ce comportement. Le repas du soir fut festif et la famille Weasley en profita grâce à l'aide généreuse des deux elfes de maison qui cohabitaient. Il était encore difficile de parler d'amitié entre Dobby et Kreattur. Et jusqu'au mariage, les journées se passèrent entre entraînement intensif et préparatifs du mariage

En ce samedi 7 août, Poudlard accueillit une centaine de personnes qui furent conviés au mariage. Se présentaient un certain nombre de personnalités du Ministère, la famille Weasley, les amis proches, les professeurs de Poudlard et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une première réception était donnée dans la Grande Salle qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Des dorures avec des angelots étaient tapissées le long des murs. Des pétales de roses surgissaient un peu partout à chaque fois que les futurs mariés apparaissaient. Harry était seul avec Ron car les filles suivaient constamment la mariée comme elles étaient les demoiselles d'honneur avec la sœur de celle-ci. Ils rencontrèrent Krum qui avait été invité pour l'occasion par Fleur car elle tenait à ce que les participants du tournoi des Trois Sorciers fussent là. Evidemment la perte de Cédric Diggory se faisait sentir. D'ailleurs le père de Cédric avait décliné l'offre. Luna et son père furent également conviés pour ce grand événement. Pour une fois ils avaient fait un effort sur leurs tenues vestimentaires mais elles brillaient d'un jaune dorée qui surprenait à chaque fois. Tout ce petit monde était joyeux d'être là malgré les malheureux incidents des mois derniers. Peu avant le mariage, à la demande des futurs des mariés, une minute de silence avait été demandé pour saluer la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore. La personne officiant comme marieur était la même personne qui avait fait l'éloge funèbre du directeur Dumbledore. Après cette minute, tout le monde se dirigea vers le parc du jardin où avait été dressé un superbe chapiteau aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Une musique se fit entendre des cornes des angelots qui marquaient une haie d'honneur pour le passage des futurs mariés. Harry, qui n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage de sorciers, fut ébloui devant la magnificence des sortilèges qui donnaient vie à l'ensemble du chapiteau. Il était assis au premier rang avec la famille Weasley. Et Bill arriva le premier accompagné de son témoin qui n'était autre que son frère Charlie. Pour une fois celui-ci s'était coupé les cheveux. Ils étaient vêtus de superbes robes de sorciers aux couleurs de Gryffondor, hommage à leur ancienne maison et au fait de se marier exceptionnellement à Poudlard. Bill se sentait un peu stressé car sa démarche était assez raide. Cela ne se remarqua pas car il portait toujours les stigmates de l'attaque de Greyback à son encontre. Vint ensuite la mariée accompagnée de ses demoiselles d'honneur. La mariée était magnifique dans sa sublime robe couleur émeraude. Des perles brillaient par centaine le long de la robe. Fleur éblouissait de par sa présence. Mais Harry n'en tint pas compte car ses yeux étaient rivés sur Ginny qui portait une robe vert émeraude un peu moins resplendissante que celle de la mariée. Un léger décolleté naissait au bas de sa gorge. Ses cheveux roux détachés avaient une couronne de fleurs. Le tout la rendait encore plus belle et Harry se promit que leur mariage sera d'une envergure exemplaire. Hermione portait pratiquement la même robe et Ron, cette fois, ne la quitta pas des yeux contemplant la beauté de celle-ci. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rougirent tous les deux. A ce moment-là le sorcier parla de l'engagement de l'amour dans le couple et des fonctions de celui-ci. Les deux amis n'écoutèrent pas tant ils contemplaient les êtres aimés. Ils ne se reprirent qu'au moment où le sorcier-marieur leur demanda de tendre leur baguette pour les unir. Les extrémités des baguettes brillèrent et l'union fut scellée. Bill embrassa Fleur. Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir. Les chaises disparurent et diverses tables circulaires apparurent dont une grande qui était celle des mariés avec les familles. Harry préférait se trouver à une table environnante et décida de s'installer à celle où il y avait Hagrid qui discutait avec Mme Olympe. Ron le suivit. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup être entouré d'une foule de personnes plus âgées que lui. Il avait peur de paraître idiot. Ils saluèrent la directrice de Beauxbâtons qui le leur rendit. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. La conversation était joyeuse et Mme Olympe qui avait paru la première fois si impressionnante se révéla de charmante compagnie. Au milieu du repas, ils furent rejoints par les filles qui avaient délaissées la table principale. Les filles se félicitaient que le mariage se passe bien et Hermione ne releva pas que les elfes de maison débarrassaient et remplissaient les mets des tables. Dobby et Kreattur étaient aussi mis à contribution pour l'occasion. Ils dirigeaient même le service, et Kreattur s'occupait plus particulièrement de la table des mariés puisqu'il était désormais au service des Weasley. Il en était ravi. Vers la fin d'après-midi, les jumeaux prirent la parole pour souhaiter aux mariés de bonnes années de mariage. Ils lancèrent à la fin de leur discours de magnifiques feux d'artifices dont le clou était la fusion des deux patronus des mariés qui explosaient en un énorme cœur argenté. Et le repas dura toute la soirée. Les biérabeurres et le Whisky Pur Feu se vidaient assez rapidement et une ambiance un peu surchauffée commençait à apparaître avec en premier lieu la disparition des jumeaux avec des cousines vélanes de Fleur. Harry et ses amis eurent envie de rentrer car ils savaient que demain ils avaient de nouveau un entraînement. Ils restèrent encore une heure avant de prévenir les mariés qu'ils rentraient prétextant qu'ils étaient fatigués. Ils rentrèrent en transplanant grâce à Dobby et Kreattur qui étaient les seuls à pouvoir quitter les lieux de Poudlard de cette façon. Ils s'endormirent presque instantanément après cette magnifique journée.


	11. Legilimancie avancée

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

11 – Legilimancie avancée

Tard le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent chez Abelforth. Severus les attendait aussi. Il semblait assez furieux du retard pris. Abelforth, lui, dégustait tranquillement un sorbet au citron. Ils s'excusèrent mais leur professeur ne leur en tint pas rigueur à l'inverse de Rogue qui leur signala qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. La leçon reprit là où il l'avait laissé. Rogue leur donna comme souvenir à rechercher chez lui leur première rencontre ici. La séance se déroula particulièrement bien et ils firent de gros progrès dans la matinée. Abelforth leur demanda de revenir plutôt ce soir vers 18 heures car Severus serait pris pour des affaires importantes. Harry aurait aimé en savoir plus mais il ne posa pas de questions.

Au Terrier, tout était redevenu calme après le mariage. Mme Weasley s'octroya même un après-midi détente qu'elle accorda aussi à Kreattur. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Hermione leur proposa d'apprendre un nouveau sortilège basé sur l'élément de l'eau. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un livre de Dumbledore. Ce sort consistait à enfermer l'adversaire dans une bulle d'eau qui lacérait le corps de l'adversaire comme des épines de roses. Le meilleur moyen de s'en protéger était un bouclier élémentaire de terre, en l'occurrence celui du Bouclier de la craie : _creta terrae_. Ils commencèrent par apprendre le bouclier. Il suffisait de penser à tirer un peu de terre du sol environnant pour ensuite créer un mur de craie devant soi. Harry y arriva facilement, suivi d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Ron. Ginny était un peu déçue de ne pas y être arrivée tout de suite après Harry mais elle prit sur elle. Elle se dit qu'elle devait se laisser le temps de progresser à son rythme. Dès qu'ils maîtrisèrent le bouclier, ils purent apprendre le sortilège d'eau : _aquarosis_. Le sort était particulièrement puissant car l'adversaire se voyait enfermé dans une immense bulle d'eau où il était attaqué de toutes parts par les gouttes d'eau. C'était comme être jeté au milieu d'un jardin de roses où des épines vous piquaient partout si la personne voulait en sortir. Tous en firent d'ailleurs les frais car ils étaient couverts de petites lacérations. Maintenant ils contrôlaient parfaitement ces deux sorts au bout de trois heures. Mme Weasley, spectatrice muette de cet entraînement, était étonnée par la vitesse à laquelle ils apprenaient des sortilèges aussi compliquées. Elle comprenait leur motivation et leur détermination mais jugeait qu'ils allaient un peu loin. Ils étaient devenus si puissants à ses yeux qu'elle-même semblait une débutante. Elle s'en inquiéta car depuis qu'Harry avait débarqué au Terrier, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'entraîner. Elle comprenait même le comportement d'Hermione quand, à peine arrivée la deuxième semaine de Juillet, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en était ressortie que très rarement. Elle avait dû imaginer un programme d'entraînement poussé pour tout le monde en vue de la guerre en préparation. Elle décida de les interrompre pour leur proposer un goûter qui fut salué avec gourmandise. Ils avaient faim. Harry monta dans la chambre de Ron pour voir Kumsfec. Au moment d'entrer, il vit un éclair jaune et après un petit tas de cendres au pied du perchoir. Il comprit que son phénix venait de se consumer. En s'approchant, il vit un petit oisillon tout rabougri qui émit de petits cris. Harry prit Kumsfec au creux de sa main et le descendit. Il les rejoignit dehors le portant délicatement et en le caressant. Il le rassurait. Il le montra à ses amis qui furent un peu sous le choc. Ils n'avaient connu Kumsfec pour le moment que grandiose, et le voir là tout petit, chétif leur causa une émotion vive. Il émettait toujours ses petits cris comme pour signaler qu'il allait bien.

A dix-huit heures, ils se présentèrent de nouveau chez Abelforth à qui Harry apprit la nouvelle pour Kumsfec. Il ne fut pas surpris et dit que c'était normal. Severus était là aussi mais semblait un peu fatigué. Il ne fit rien paraître comme à son habitude. Ils reprirent l'exercice, et au bout de deux heures d'intenses tentatives de pénétration dans l'esprit des professeurs, ceux-ci rendirent les armes car ils avaient réussi.

« C'est très bien les jeunes, je vous félicite, vos progrès sont spectaculaires et constants. Vos déterminations sont grandes et vous arrivez à vous introduire maintenant avec la plus grande discrétion. On a même eu du mal à vous repérer sur les trois dernières pénétrations. »

« Il est vrai que vous faites preuve d'une grande attention dans ce domaine. Vous arrivez même à vous contrôler pour ne pas aller trop loin dans nos esprits, ce qui est remarquable. Vous faites preuve de sagesse, et cela m'étonne. J'espère que si je reviens à Poudlard, vous saurez garder cet état d'esprit, dit alors Rogue énigmatiquement. »

Sur ces entrefaites, il prit congés.

« Demain, nous commencerons le dédoublement de la concentration, et vous verrez alors tout l'intérêt de la legilimancie. Je vais commencer à vous en parler pour que vous réfléchissiez au meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Il faut que vous compreniez que la magie est universelle. Elle est une force que l'on peut contrôler d'une certaine manière mais qui reste indépendante de nous. C'est ainsi qu'elle favorise certaines personnes au détriment d'autres. Des recherches ont été entreprises pour analyser le sujet, mais il reste encore beaucoup de questions en suspens. On suppose que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle des gens naissent avec des pouvoirs et pas d'autres d'où la distinction entre les moldus et nous. »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est arbitraire, demanda alors Hermione. »

« Non, pas forcément puisque si des sorciers se marient entre eux, leurs descendants seront forcément des sorciers, et si un sorcier épouse une moldue, ou vice versa, il est forcé que la descendance soit magique aussi. Evidemment il y a des exceptions comme les cracmols pour les sorciers, et les demi-sorciers dans le monde moldu. »

« Que voulez-vous dire pas demi-sorcier ? Nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler, dit alors Ron. »

« Et pourtant ils existent. Le Ministère nie leur existence car leurs pouvoirs sont surtout symboliques. Harry et Hermione, je suis sûr que vous en avez déjà entendu parler. Vous savez ces magiciens qui se produisent dans des spectacles comme à Las Vegas. J'y suis allé avec mon frère assez souvent pour assister à leur tour, et je vous assure que quelques uns n'utilisent pas de _trugaces._ »

« Trucages, rectifia Harry »

Harry en avait entendu parler et il avait toujours eu envie de voir l'un de ses spectacles dont ces camarades d'école parlaient quand il était enfant. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur les Dursley pour qu'ils aillent voir ce genre d'_idioties_. Hermione avait déjà assisté à ces spectacles mais avait toujours fini par comprendre le truc. L'envie était passée depuis qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux la vraie magie.

« Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, la magie se contrôle d'un certain point de vue, celui des sorciers. Donc elle favorise aussi des spécificités propres à chacun outre nos pouvoirs magiques. Sachez que nous avons tous un talent caché ou visible. Prenons comme exemple Hermione. Hermione, avant de découvrir que tu étais une sorcière, comment étais-tu à l'école ? »

« Première de la classe. J'ai toujours adoré lire et apprendre dans les livres. Quand je suis arrivée en primaire, j'avais deux classes d'avance. »

« Vous voyez où je veux en venir. Sans magie Hermione aurait pu continuer dans la vie et devenir avocate, écrivain, ministre ou encore autre chose. Elle a un talent naturel pour apprendre, et donc faire de grandes choses dans la durée. Chaque talent est différent suivant les personnes. Nous avons tous des talents qui peuvent nous servir à court ou long terme. Pour en revenir à la legilimancie, donc au dédoublement de la concentration, vous verrez que cette pratique de la magie favorise vos talents latents ou visibles. Hermione pourra par exemple apprendre deux fois plus vite, lire deux livres à la fois. »

Hermione était déjà sur un petit nuage rêvant au nombre de livres qu'elle pourrait lire à la fois. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre, le nombre de projets qu'elle pourrait réalisé à la fois. Ses amis savaient à quoi elle pensait à ce moment-là et Abelforth sourit en lui-même. Il avait connu ce sentiment d'extase où tout était possible.

« Hermione, je vois à votre sourire béat toutes les possibilités que vous envisagez. Mais n'oubliez pas le prix que vous devez payer. Regardez ce que nous sommes devenus mon frère et moi, regardez ce qu'est devenu Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mon propos du début n'était pas futile. Nous croyons contrôler la magie mais elle peut se retourner contre nous avec des conséquences différentes pour chacun. »

Ces propos la refroidirent assez sérieusement.

« Quand nous apprendrons le dédoublement de la concentration, vous aurez un aperçu infime de la magie, mais suffisant pour vous favoriser dans différents domaines. Il vous faudra vous contrôler pour appréhender la magie sans risque. Vous noterez des particularités sur les gens auxquels vous ne faisiez pas attention, vous prendrez une nouvelle stature. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai parlé de vos faiblesses. Vos faiblesses représentent en magie le point de non retour à ne pas franchir, la ligne interdite. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry et Ginny je vous ai demandé de fermer de vos esprits l'un envers l'autre. Il faut que votre magie évolue normalement sans être dopée. Sinon, le jour où vous vous retrouverez face à Voldemort, il vous tuera d'un simple coup de baguette. »

Maintenant Harry et ses amis appréhendaient d'apprendre la legilimancie dans son ensemble. Abelforth en avait beaucoup dit pour donner envie et tout autant pour fuir.

« Bon ! Je vois que vous comprenez mes propos. Donc vous savez que vous devrez faire attention, et c'est pourquoi j'ai organisé ces quatre voyages durant l'année. Vous verrez les vraies premières communautés magiques à être nées et vous vous enrichirez de leur enseignement. Pour la pratique du dédoublement de la concentration, voici le principe. Un sorcier, avec l'aide la magie, a une perception plus aigüe du monde qui l'entoure. Cette perception favorise certaines parties de notre cortex cérébral. Vous avez vu qu'en vous concentrant fortement en occlumancie, vous pouviez à la fois faire le vide dans votre esprit et former une barrière infranchissable. C'était la première étape du dédoublement de la concentration. La seconde étape est maintenant de pouvoir concrètement diriger deux actions à la fois. Harry, lors de ta cinquième année, lorsque tu assisté à l'affrontement entre Voldemort et mon frère, tu n'as pas été impressionné par le nombre de sortilèges qui fusaient ! »

« Oui, c'était extraordinaire. Ils les lançaient à une telle vitesse sans dire une seule parole. J'ai même cru que par moment ils en lançaient deux à la fois. Mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de mon imagination car j'avais perdu mon parrain et que Voldemort avait essayé de s'emparer de moi. »

« Et si je te disais que ce n'était pas ton imagination mais qu'effectivement ils lançaient deux sorts à la fois. »

« C'est impossible, ils étaient en pleine bataille ! »

« Tu oublies qu'ils sont tous les deux d'excellent legilimens et que cela permet, connu parfaitement, d'accomplir deux actions à la fois en dédoublant sa concentration. »

Harry était abasourdît par la nouvelle. Il voyait maintenant comment il lui faudrait se battre la prochaine fois contre son ennemi. Les divers affrontements avec Voldemort ont toujours été dans sa faveur car son ennemi n'avait pas donné la pleine mesure de sa puissance car il pensait faire face à un enfant apeuré. Harry l'avait deviné. Mais maintenant il arrivait au stade où ça serait à lui de s'imposer à Voldemort pour le vaincre avec toutes ses connaissances. Et cela passait par le dédoublement de la concentration.

« Pour reprendre, le dédoublement de la concentration se base sur le fait de scinder son esprit en deux pour diriger deux actions à la fois. Il faut que ces deux esprits soient en osmose pour ne pas se perturber. Il faut donc créer un troisième esprit qui coordonne les informations reçus, et par l'un, et par l'autre. La première partie sera donc de scinder votre esprit en deux. Pour cela, je vous demande de vous réunir ce soir et de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de diviser votre esprit en deux. Dîtes à Molly que je risque de vous garder demain et après-demain toute la journée pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, et Dobby tu m'assisteras. Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant. »

Harry et ses amis rentrèrent exténués plus par les paroles d'Abelforth que par leur entraînement. Si la première partie de la legilimancie avait été compliquée, la deuxième le serait encore plus. En fait ils s'interrogeaient sérieusement sur les réelles possibilités de cette pratique magique. Harry se disait que de son côté il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait vaincre Voldemort définitivement, il lui faudrait détruire les horcruxes et ensuite affronter Voldemort. Albus lui avait dit que même après la destruction des horcruxes, son ennemi ne perdrait pas ses pouvoirs, donc il lui faudrait l'affronter face à face. Il fallait donc qu'il connaisse cette magie. Mais pour ses amis ? Etait-ce dans leur intérêt ? Ne les avait-il pas amenés trop loin ? Ne les entraînait-il pas dans un combat de trop ? Il commença à avoir mal à la tête et aurait aimé que Kumsfec se mette à chanter. Celui-ci était encore trop faible. Dobby s'approcha et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de l'elfe se mirent à briller et Harry se sentit instantanément bien. Il fit de même pour Ginny. Ce fut Kreattur qui s'occupa de Ron et d'Hermione. Mme et Mr Weasley avaient assisté à cet ahurissant spectacle sans pouvoir dire un mot. Les deux elfes de maison préparèrent des tisanes au goût fort qu'ils obligèrent à faire boire aux quatre amis. Harry leur posa la question de ce que venait de se passer. Kreattur répondit que les elfes de maison sentaient quand leur maître était fatigué. Grâce aux liens qui unissent les elfes à leurs maîtres, ils peuvent les aider à les détendre et à oublier leurs soucis. Voilà une particularité dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler, même pas Hermione. Harry et ses amis les remercièrent. Ils soupèrent joyeusement et se réunirent après dans le jardin.

« Ecoutez ! J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'a dit Abelforth, et je pense que vous devriez vous arrêtez ici. Moi je dois continuer, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. »

Ses amis le regardèrent en souriant.

« Harry, on était certain que tu allais de nouveau prendre ce genre de décision. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit en fin d'année dernière. Ron et moi t'avons alors répondu que nous serions avec toi. Et nous n'avons toujours pas changé d'avis. »

« Ecoute mon chéri, je comprends tes angoisses plus que quiconque puisque je vis pratiquement en toi. Je ne peux pas répondre pour eux mais leur choix est fait depuis longtemps. Quant à moi, tu penses réellement que je vais t'attendre gentiment à la maison en me rongeant les sens comme ma mère. Je sais de quoi je suis capable et je resterais aussi à tes côtés. De plus Dumbledore nous a confié la mission de veiller sur toi. Tu crois vraiment lui faire honneur en réagissant ainsi. Ils nous faisaient confiance pour réussir, et nous réussirons quoi qu'il arrive. Nous gagnerons cette guerre et nous vivrons heureux. Nous créerons notre monde pour éviter à l'avenir que d'autres enfants et familles soient déchirées comme aujourd'hui. »

Le discours de Ginny mit du baume au cœur d'Harry qui l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione et Ron se sourirent. Le sujet était clos. Ils décidèrent de se concentrer sur la meilleure façon de dédoubler leur concentration. Hermione y avait réfléchi et proposa de faire comme s'ils rangeaient leurs pensées en deux catégories dans une seule armoire. D'un côté ils mettraient leurs souvenirs et de l'autre leurs pensées récentes. Ils essayèrent de suite. En faisant le vide dans leur esprit, ils s'imaginèrent donc une armoire avec juste deux compartiments où ils firent le tri entre leurs souvenirs et les pensées récentes. L'exercice ne prit pas longtemps. Seul Ron posa la question qui fit rigoler tout le monde : à quand doivent remonter les pensées récentes ? Hermione lui répondit que cela dépendait de l'importance qu'il accordait aux pensées récentes. Ils structurèrent leur rangement pour être prêts le lendemain. Ils se couchèrent paisiblement en faisant le vide dans leur esprit.

Le lendemain, ils frappèrent chez Abelforth qui les attendait avec Rogue. Ils se saluèrent. Dobby, qui les accompagnait, était un peu triste car il comprit qu'il n'aiderait pas aujourd'hui. Les deux professeurs dédoublèrent leur concentration et leur demandèrent de faire pareil. A leurs grandes surprises, Harry et ses amis y arrivèrent plutôt bien. Ils avaient dans la tête une armoire qu'ils imaginaient entrain d'ouvrir et qui divisait leur esprit en deux.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Abelforth surpris. »

Hermione prit la parole et s'expliqua. Abelforth trouva intéressante l'idée de l'armoire alors que lui pensait plutôt à un boulevard auquel ils se promèneraient au milieu. C'est ce que la plupart des sorciers utilisent pour réussir cet exercice. Mais l'idée de l'armoire ne leur serait pas venu à l'esprit.

« Bon on gagne du temps avec vous. A mon frère et moi, ils nous avaient fallu quinze jours, et vous une soirée. Vous êtes vraiment très motivés. Mais comme dirait mon frère, les circonstances sont là qui favorisent les choses. Bien laissez-nous voir que vos esprits soient bien ordonnés, et nous passerons à la suite qui est plus complexe. »

Les deux professeurs s'insinuèrent en eux et firent en même temps une vérification. Ils furent éjectés immédiatement. Ils étaient car leurs élèves étaient vigilants.

« Bien, bien ! C'est parfait. Maintenant que vous avez fait du rangement, il va maintenant vous falloir agir avec cette armoire. Il faut que vous l'ouvriez et que vous décidiez avec quelle partie vous vous voulez agir. Tandis que l'un agira, je veux que l'autre esprit de vous range son côté en y créant des tiroirs. Vous verrez que c'est assez compliqué mais nous prendrons notre temps pour avancer. Ce n'est pas la peine de se précipiter, nous avons notre temps. Et Severus a eu l'autorisation de son maître de se relaxer un peu aujourd'hui. Il nous donnera ainsi des précisions sur la future attaque du Ministère. Bon commençons ! Ginny et Hermione, en place pour le spectacle ! »

Rogue le regarda perplexe, de même que les autres. Abelforth avait vraiment le même humour que son frère, ce qui agaçait assez prodigieusement Severus par moment. La leçon commença. Elle consistait à répondre à des questions posées par Severus et Abelforth alors qu'en même temps elles rangeaient leurs pensées. Elles s'en sortirent plutôt bien. Après trois nouveaux essais tout aussi concluants, ce fut au tour d'Harry et de Ron. Ron, qui n'a jamais su rangé sa chambre, se surprit à aimer ranger ses pensées. L'exercice se passa fort bien et la leçon prit fin comme pour les filles.

« Nous allons prendre une heure de détente car ces exercices sont éprouvants pour les nerfs et les défenses mentales. La journée va se dérouler théoriquement ainsi. Une heure d'entraînement, une heure de repos. A midi, on mange, on fait une sieste d'une heure, et on reprend sur le même rythme jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. »

Ainsi se passa la journée. Ils maîtrisèrent cette étape où ils passèrent par différents exercices comme suivre deux conversations à la fois, lire deux livres à la fois, lire un livre et discuter à la fois.

« Demain, vous apprendrez la coordination de vos deux esprits pour les informations d'un parvienne à l'autre. Vous verrez que cela sera plus facile et vous utiliserez naturellement cette pratique de la magie dans la vie de tous les jours. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Severus. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend avec une certaine impatience un nouveau mangemort qui ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître. Je sais juste que le seigneur m'a dit qu'il venait d'Estonie. Quant à la préparation de l'attaque du Ministère, je crois que le Seigneur des ténèbres compte en prendre le contrôle mais pas directement. Je pense qu'il veut faire la chose discrètement sans être sous les feux de la rampe. Et je crois que c'est ce nouveau mangemort qui sera le ministre désigné. Je ne fais que supposer car le maître ne s'est pas confié à moi. Mais il semble si impatient. Quant à l'entraînement de ses mangemorts, il est toujours aussi intensif. Il laisse de côté les géants mais continue son élevage de détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas tarder à en entendre parler car une brume de plus en plus dense commence à s'échapper de la Forêt Interdite. Elle envahira bientôt Londres. Actuellement les détraqueurs sont cinq cent, et pour la fin du mois ils seront mille. »

Mille détraqueurs à combattre. Harry était sous le choc. Combattre une centaine de détraqueurs, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais mille, c'est mission impossible. Il faudrait réunir mille patronus en sachant que tous les sorciers ne savaient pas pratiquer le sortilège. Harry commençait à désespéré.

« Merci Severus pour ces informations. Harry, ne t'inquiète pas inutilement, je t'apprendrais un puissant sortilège de magie qui te permettra de venir à bout d'eux quand nous serons en voyage. »

Harry remercia son professeur en reprenant espoir. Ils se quittèrent sur ces paroles et reviendraient demain à la même heure. Mme Weasley fut contente de les retrouver et leur prépara un bon repas. Elle essaya de les interroger sur les séances d'occlumancie mais ils restèrent évasifs. Elle n'insista pas bien qu'elle s'inquiéta beaucoup pour leur santé. Ron la rassura en lui disant qu'ils allaient tous bien. Avant de se coucher, Harry vérifia que Kumsfec se portait bien. Ginny était à côté de lui et ils transmettaient au phénix un peu de leur énergie. Celui-ci semblait retrouver sa taille rapidement puisqu'il avait voleté jusqu'à son perchoir. Ils 'endormirent paisiblement.

Le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent donc Abelforth en compagnie de Rogue. Et leur leçon prit une nouvelle tournure. Ils devaient maintenant lier les leurs deux esprits qui se renvoyaient les informations obtenues. Grâce au rangement de leur armoire, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à faire le lien car ils avaient agrandi leur armoire avec une étagère qui reliait les deux parties. Ce faisant les informations naviguaient plus facilement. La coordination était parfaite. Dans l'après-midi, ils passèrent donc en situation de combat. Et là toute la legilimancie prit son importance. Ils eurent à lutter contre les intrusions dans leur esprit en même temps qu'ils se battaient. Ils devaient eux-mêmes s'introduire dans l'esprit de leur adversaire tout en bataillant ferme. L'après-midi fut éprouvant physiquement et mentalement. Harry et ses amis avaient essayé les nouveaux sortilèges appris récemment et tentèrent même des combinaisons. Celui qui réussit le mieux fut Ron qui mélangea le sortilège de son patronus avec celui du lasso de feu. Il surprit tout le monde. Il nomma ce sortilège _patronumigniis_. Abelforth le félicita car il avait indirectement compris l'une des possibilités de la legilimancie, faire en sorte de créer de nouveau sortilège dans la mesure de ces possibilités et de ces talents. Hermione sentit d'un coup battre son cœur très fort pour Ron qui lui-même la regardait fièrement. Ron n'était plus un faire-valoir mais un sorcier qui se découvrait réellement. Ils quittèrent Abelforth qui leur dit de ne pas oublier que demain soir ils partaient en voyage à partir de dix-huit heures. Ils avaient oublié le voyage. Ils remercièrent Abelforth et s'en allèrent. Demain était l'anniversaire de Ginny, et celui de leur premier voyage en commun. Le 11 août promettait d'être exceptionnel. Ses vacances n'étaient pas de tout repos et filaient à une vitesse surprenante.


	12. 12 Proposition et fluxomancie

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

12 – Propositions d'anniversaire et la fluxomancie

La veille de l'anniversaire de Ginny, Harry avait demandé à Mme Weasley s'il était possible que l'anniversaire se passe en journée car le soir ils devraient partir pour l'Egypte en avion. Harry lui expliqua que c'était le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui offrait. Mme Weasley tiqua mais ne dit rien. En son for intérieur, elle se dit qu'elle en parlerait ce soir à son mari et demain à Remus. Donc le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla pour passer une excellente journée. Ginny avait seize ans et elle le portait bien haut. Elle était bien faite de sa personne et aimait passionnément Harry. Mais ce que son apparent bonheur ne cachait pas était le fait qu'elle ne portait plus les marques de l'adolescence. Elle était une femme, et une sorcière accomplie bien plus puissante qu'il n'y paraissait. Même ses frères la regardaient avec respect. Evidemment tous se disaient que c'était dû à l'influence d'Harry et de son phénix. Ils ne se doutaient pas du chemin qu'il avait fallu parcourir pour que ces deux tourtereaux se trouvent. Les parents de Ron remarquèrent aussi que celui-ci prenait de l'envergure, et que le garçon maladroit et frivole commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à un homme entreprenant. Il avait encore du mal à exprimer clairement ses sentiments mais il rougissait moins. Ses frères qui commençaient à le charrier furent assez surpris quand il répondit d'une façon cinglante et leur tourna le dos. Ron, qui ne leur avait jamais tenu tête, se rebellait de façon intelligente. Hermione était contente pour lui.

La fête fut évidemment grandiose et les feux d'artifice des frères jumeaux furent une fois de plus extraordinaires. Ils lancèrent les mêmes que pour ceux d'Harry à part que le phénix apparut cette fois au milieu d'un grand cœur argenté rouge et or. Ginny fut surprise par le manque du cadeau de ses parents. Ceux-ci demandèrent alors à Ginny et à Harry de les suivre. Ils s'assirent dans le salon.

« Ce matin, nous avons reçu les hiboux pour la rentrée à Poudlard, ainsi qu'une lettre de la directrice, Minerva, signala Mme Weasley. »

« Elle nous annonce que vous aurez un dortoir à vous dans la salle commune de Griffondor avec Ron et Hermione, dit Mr Weasley. »

« Ce dortoir ne comporte que trois chambres, et au vue de votre situation, elle suppose que vous ne désirez pas vous séparer. De plus elle croit que pour Kumsfec, ça évitera qu'il n'attire trop l'attention puisqu'elle sait qu'un phénix n'apprécie pas trop l'agitation autour de lui, ajouta Mme Weasley. »

« Elle nous demande donc notre accord ! »

« C'est pour cela que nous vous prenons à part. Nous en avons aussi discuté avec Remus. Il nous a dit qu'il ne servait à rien de nous inquiéter et que l'on pouvait vous faire confiance. Mais il partage notre scepticisme sur la nature de cette requête. »

« Bien que rarement présent à la maison, Molly m'a parlé de vos entraînements. Le fait que vous réalisiez des sorts qui vont au-delà des compétences demandées aux épreuves d'ASPIC nous poussent à soupçonner que Dumbledore vous a confié une mission qui demande le plus grand secret, et donc ce que tu faisais, Harry, avec Dumbledore le soir de sa mort. L'ensemble des membres de l'ordre est d'accord avec nous. »

Harry comprenait mieux les messes basses échangées entre les différents membres l'ordre durant le repas d'anniversaire. Il décida de répondre franchement.

« C'est vrai, Albus nous a bien confié une mission. Ce voyage en Egypte n'est qu'un prétexte. Il nous a demandé au cours de cette année de participer à quatre voyages pour que notre magie ne se limite pas qu'à l'enseignement de Poudlard. Le premier est en Egypte, le second sera dans les Andes, le troisième en Inde et le quatrième au Japon. Les dates ne sont pas encore fixées pour les trois autres. Il nous a laissé des instructions avec des contacts à lui. Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour votre sécurité. »

En l'écoutant, les parents de Ginny avaient l'impression d'entendre Albus expliquant à demi-mots ces projets. Ils savaient qu'Harry n'en dirait pas plus et se résignèrent. Ils répéteraient aux autres membres les paroles d'Harry.

« Nous vous donnons notre accord pour partager ensemble la même chambre. Je suis sûr que vous saurez vous tenir, un peu comme ton père et moi pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort. »

Ginny rosit, elle qui n'avait plus était gênée depuis des années. Ses parents la prirent dans ses bras et la félicitèrent pour son anniversaire. Ils lui avaient offerts le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire, elle se promit de pas les décevoir. Ils retrouvèrent les autres pour se joindre à la fête. A ce moment-là, un cri perça le ciel et Kumsfec se percha sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il était heureux de revoir son phénix qui avait retrouvé toute sa puissance et sa grâce. Kumsfec lui mordilla gentiment les doigts et chercha Ginny du regard pour lui faire comprendre que maintenant elle pouvait cesser de fermer son esprit à Harry. Lui-même sentit ses barrières mentales fondre. Ils se dirent ensemble combien ils s'aimaient. Mme Weasley annonça donc à Hermione qu'elle était Préfet-en-chef, Ron toujours préfet, et qu'ils partageraient pour la rentrée un dortoir commun tous les quatre. Les jumeaux étaient scandalisés car eux n'ont jamais eu droit à tant d'honneur. Mme Weasley leur expliqua que ce privilège était dû au fait qu'Harry possédait un phénix. Celui-ci aimait les endroits calmes, entouré d'un cercle restreint d'amis proches de son sorcier combiné. Cette excuse évidemment était une demi-vérité qui servirait pour la rentrée. Mme Weasley leur dit aussi de ne pas s'inquiéter pour leurs fournitures scolaires, elle ferait leurs achats, Harry et Hermione n'auraient qu'à leur laisser suffisamment d'argent. Ils la remercièrent tous les deux. Vers dix-sept heures trente, les quatre amis s'éclipsèrent pour préparer rapidement leurs bagages. Ils avaient chacun un sac à dos à part Dobby qui se traînait une grosse valise qu'il avait du mal à soulever. Ron rigola et la prit avec lui. En descendant, ils virent que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les attendaient. Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Ecoutez, nous vous remercions de votre soutien. Mme Weasley nous a mis au courant de vos doutes, et je les respecte. Mais sachez que ce que nous faisons vise à la destruction de Voldemort. Vous vous demandez pourquoi Mr Dumbledore nous a confié à nous, quatre adolescents à peine sortis de l'enfance, de si lourdes responsabilités. Sachez que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en vous. Il pensait juste qu'étant la personne qui avait le plus souvent affronté notre ennemi avec mes amis, et en ayant réchappés à plusieurs reprises, il nous fallait diversifier notre magie pour l'affronter. Combien de sorciers peuvent prétendre avoir réchappé à Voldemort aussi souvent que nous ? »

Les membres de l'ordre se regardèrent. Aucun n'avait réellement affronté Voldemort de face. Ils combattaient toujours les mangemorts. Les rares qui avaient combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient maintenant plus que des souvenirs que les gens pleuraient. Ils comprirent clairement le message qui apportait maintenant la vraie question : est-ce qu'Harry est alors vraiment l'Elu ? Est-il réellement le seul sorcier susceptible de vaincre Lord Voldemort ? Cette question apportait autant d'espoir que de consternation, et tous se remirent à penser à la bataille du Ministère et à la salle des prophéties dans le Département des Mystères. Personne n'osa poser à la question car du temps d'Albus, Minerva, Remus, Maugrey et Molly avaient tenté de tirer les vers du nez du directeur. Celui-ci avait été évasif en disant _qui vivra verra_. Cette réponse n'avait été ni une confirmation ni une infirmation. Et le doute persistait. Ils laissèrent partir Harry et ses amis. Ceux-ci transplanèrent chez Abelforth. Ils étaient secoués par leur départ du Terrier. Ils s'en voulaient de cacher ainsi la vérité à leurs amis. Ils étaient déprimés. Abelforth les accueillit en souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à Ginny. A la mine qu'ils faisaient, il se douta qu'un événement s'était passé. Harry raconta l'incident et Abelforth comprit. Il leur expliqua qu'il était nécessaire d'agir ainsi pour leur sécurité et qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre tous les œufs dans le même panier. Harry savait qu'Abelforth avait raison mais c'était dur. Il leur promit que quand il serait en Egypte, ils oublieraient tout ça.

Abelforth sortit un téléphone de sa commode de salon. Il leur expliqua que c'était un portoloin qui les mènerait jusqu'à Memphis. Là bas, un ami à lui, le mage Bakkhen les conduira le long du Nil. Il leur racontera l'histoire de son merveilleux pays. Ils descendront le Nil pendant une semaine puis le remonteront. D'ici là, Harry aura appris une nouvelle pratique de la magie appelée fluxomancie et un nouveau sortilège. Quant à Ginny, Ron et Hermione, ils allaient apprendre à rendre leur sortilège élastique. Ils ne comprirent pas mais leur professeur leur promit de leur expliquer en Egypte. Ils posèrent tous une main sur le portoloin qui s'activa. Ils furent accueillis par un grand homme basané. Il portait une longue robe blanche, sa tête était entourée par un turban blanc en soi. Il leur souriait. Abelforth le salua. Il avait un visage avenant. Ils parlèrent en égyptien. Evidemment Harry et ses amis ne comprenaient rien. C'est alors qu'ils utilisèrent la legilimancie pour tenter de comprendre leurs propos. Abelforth les regarda en leur disant de s'arrêter.

« Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Bakkhen. Je vous prierais à l'avenir d'attendre qu'on vous invite à user la legilimancie. Abelforth m'expliquait le pourquoi de votre visite et le programme qu'il avait prévu pour vous. Tout au long de la descente du Nil, je vous conterais un peu l'histoire de mon pays et de la naissance de notre communauté magique. Je sais que vous êtes majeurs dans votre pays mais ici vous êtes encore des enfants. Chez nous, la majorité est à dix-neuf ans. La loi change suivant les pays. Pour bien vous imprégner de notre magie, vous allez vous vêtir comme moi. Mais venez ! Une barque en papyrus nous attend. Notre voyage commence dès ce soir. Nous coucherons à la belle étoile dans le désert. Vous verrez que c'est fascinant. »

Ils étaient déjà fascinés rien que par la voix envoûtante de leur hôte. Ils le suivirent. Hermione, se rappelant que Ron et sa famille étaient déjà venus ici, lui demanda s'il avait déjà entendu parler de la communauté magique environnante. Il répondit par la négative car ce voyage avait été l'occasion pour son père de profiter des transports moldus comme l'avion ou le taxi. Elle comprit parfaitement. Ils rejoignirent la berge où la barque les attendait. Celle-ci flottait toute seule et était assez large pour accueillir dix personnes. Ils prirent place et voguèrent sur les eaux calmes du Nil. Harry trouvait très relaxant le calme environnant. Il prit la main de Ginny et ils se sourirent. Hermione était un peu mal à l'aise sur l'eau alors que Ron se disait qu'un balai volant serait mieux. Bakkhen les autorisa à sonder son esprit pour apprendre l'égyptien. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils apprirent l'alphabet et les différentes prononciations possibles de cette langue. Ils savaient dorénavant s'exprimer en égyptien et le comprendre. La barque accosta une demi-heure plus tard. Ils marchèrent en direction du nord vers une tente dressée. Là un somptueux repas les attendait. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Abelforth leur parla d'une branche de la magie peu connue, la _fluxomancie_.

« Vous vous rappelez que je vous ai dit que la magie est une force universelle présente partout. Elle a influencé le développement des sorciers par l'intermédiaire de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Elle a aussi influencée certains animaux qui ont donné naissance à des créatures fantastiques comme les hippogriffes ou les sombrals. La fluxomancie est ainsi l'étude des flux magiques dans notre environnement. Cette étude devient une pratique magique quand on s'en sert pour améliorer des sorts ou en créer des nouveaux à partir de soi ou de son environnement. Tout est clair pour le moment. »

Les quatre amis hochèrent de la tête.

« Bien. Mais la fluxomancie permet aussi d'influencer le comportement des gens. Je m'explique. Quand on étudie les flux magiques environnants, on arrive petit à petit à les distinguer grâce à la legilimancie qui nous ouvre la voie sur la vraie magie. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette ouverture est restreinte puisqu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on contrôle la magie. Cette ouverture nous fait entrevoir les flux magiques. Donnons un exemple simple. Si je lance le sortilège de lévitation comme vous le connaissez, vous ne verrez que ce verre se lever normalement en suivant la direction que je lui donne avec ma baguette. Maintenant si je lève ce verre sans utiliser ma baguette mais en utilisant la legilimancie, il s'élèvera en suivant des trajectoires aléatoires qui sont en fait les flux émis par mon environnement, donc par les sorciers présents. »

En même temps qu'il donnait ses explications, il faisait la démonstration. Hermione intervint.

« Mais je croyais que la magie reposait sur le fait de tenir une baguette pour lancer des sorts. »

Abelforth la regarda énigmatique.

« Vous me décevez Hermione, je vous croyais plus intelligente que ça. »

Elle rougit instantanément.

« Vous n'avez pas tort si vous ne connaissez que la magie, sans la legilimancie. Mais avec la legilimancie, nous passons à un autre niveau. Vous avez bien constaté que pour la pratiquer vous n'utilisez pas de baguette. En ressentez-vous le moindre manque ? Non ! Donc c'est qu'il y a une autre possibilité de pratiquer la magie. »

Nos amis se regardèrent pour ingurgiter ces paroles. Leur entraînement avait été si intense avec Abelforth qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs baguettes.

« Voyant vos regards complices, je pense que vous me comprenez. Et pour mieux vous faire comprendre, je vais prendre un autre exemple concret. Quand vous transplanez, vous êtes enfermés dans un tourbillon qui se remplit de mille couleurs différentes. Et d'après vous que sont ces couleurs ? »

« Les flux magiques, répondit Hermione qui venait de comprendre. Ces sont ses flux qui nous guident quand nous voulons aller d'un endroit à un autre. En réalité nous voguons sur ces flux comme les oiseaux volent en suivant les courants d'air ascendants et descendants. »

« Excellent Hermione, vous avez compris ! »

« Mais alors ça serait ses flux qui nous lient Kumsfec et Ginny et moi ? demanda Harry. »

« Exactement. Les flux magiques émis par les sorciers interagissent avec ceux des autres. Nous y sommes tous sensibles même si beaucoup n'y font pas attention. Par exemple, ils interagissent fortement entre Ginny et toi à cause de votre lien d'amour. Et l'intervention de Kumsfec rend cette interaction plus forte. La legilimancie rendant votre esprit plus réceptif, la fluxomancie vous est plus accessible. Mais elle reste une pratique longue et complexe de la magie. Mon frère et moi avons mis près de vingt ans pour acquérir cette pratique. Je ne vous enseignerais que les bases. »

« Voldemort connaît-il la fluxomancie ? »

« Il la connaît mais de manière indirecte. Tu sais Harry que Voldemort s'est surtout ingénié à rechercher un pouvoir qui le rendrait immortel, et donc indestructible. D'une certaine manière, il a approché la fluxomancie mais sans s'en soucier. Du moment qu'il avait atteint son but, le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Et c'est une chance pour nous car grâce à cette pratique magique, tu pourras anticiper ses sortilèges en reconnaissant les flux magiques qu'il dégage. »

« Mais comment ? Vous venez de dire qu'il vous a fallu vingt ans pour réussir. Je ne peux pas maîtriser cette pratique en une année. »

« Harry, tu oublies un détail important, Voldemort. Quand on connaît le personnage et sa manière d'agir, ce n'est qu'un homme sans attache, un solitaire. Enlève-lui ses pouvoirs magiques et son don de parler aux serpents, il n'en reste rien. Si tu le croisais dans la rue, tu n'y ferais même pas attention. »

Harry se mit à réfléchir sur cette curieuse réponse. Voldemort sans pouvoirs aucuns, qui était-il ? Il avait du mal à trouver une réponse car cela revenait à oublier qu'il avait tué ces parents. Il se promit pourtant d'y réfléchir le moment venu.

« Bon je continue. Des créatures magiques comme les phénix, les elfes de maison, connaissent les flux magiques. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivent à transplaner hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Malgré l'environnement magique important dû à la présence des sorciers, ils savent en faire abstraction. Pour les sorciers, cela est très difficile car nous n'avons pas la même vision qu'eux de notre environnement. Maintenant que je vais expliquer la fluxomancie, à partir de demain, nous pourrons commencer cette nouvelle pratique de la magie qui permettra de rendre vos sortilèges plus puissants et plus élastiques. Harry je t'apprendrais en même temps un nouveau sort qui affaiblira les détraqueurs. »

« Les autres ne pourront pas l'apprendre ? »

« Je suis désolé pour eux mais non, pour une raison simple, ce ne sont que des sorciers de troisième catégorie. »

« Excusez-nous ? dirent-ils ensemble. »

« Je vous explique. Le magenmagot a créé une sorte de classification des sorciers qu'il tient secrète. Cette classification se partage en quatre : les sorciers basiques, les sorciers tertiaires, les sorciers secondaires et les sorciers primaires. Cette classification se base sur les potentiels magiques de chacun au cours de sa vie. Pour vous donner des exemples, Fudge est un sorcier basique dont l'évolution est toujours restée la même. Hermione et Ron sont des sorciers tertiaires dues à l'apprentissage de sorts complexes en fonction de leur âge. Ginny est actuellement en passe de devenir une sorcière secondaire à cause de son lien d'amour avec Harry qui lui insuffle beaucoup plus de pouvoirs. Elle est donc capable de jongler avec des sorts pour en créer des plus puissants. Sinon elle ne serait qu'une sorcière tertiaire. Et Harry est en passe de devenir un sorcier primaire car il a une facilité pour apprendre des sortilèges au-delà de son niveau pour atteindre le niveau de Voldemort ou le mien. »

« Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Ron, j'ai pourtant créé un nouveau sort. »

« Pas exactement. Tu as en fait lié deux sorts pour créer un nouvel effet. Tu n'as rien fait de particulier. De plus, tu l'as fait après avoir été entraîner à la legilimancie. Et moi qui connaît la fluxomancie, je peux même ajouter ce nouvel effet est dû au fait qu'à un moment tu t'es aperçu que les flux magiques entre le lasso de feu et le patronus sont les mêmes. Rappelez-vous ? »

Ron se concentra sur le moment où il avait réuni les deux sorts. Ils se battaient en dédoublant leur concentration. Harry avait lancé le lasso de feu sur Rogue et Hermione lançait à ce moment-là son patronus pour le déconcentrer. Il avait alors remarqué que les deux sorts avaient une sorte de couleur similaire. Il venait de comprendre.

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai perçu les flux magiques des deux sorts, et ayant remarqué qu'ils avaient la … même couleur, je n'ai fait que rassembler leur deux flux pour fusionner les deux. »

« Exactement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la magie est une force qui a ses propres règles. La fluxomancie n'y échappe pas, elle permet juste d'appréhender ces règles. Ron, ayant remarqué certaines caractéristiques, s'est laissé guider par les flux magiques entraperçus et a donné un nouvel effet aux deux sorts combinés. »

« Mais je lui ai donné un nom, non ? »

« Peut-être, mais en magie pure, le nom n'est rien. Je peux même vous dire qu'il y a des communautés magiques qui usent de sorts sans nom. »

Là ils étaient complètement perdus. De la magie sans nom ! Il fallait vraiment que ces communautés magiques soient puissantes Abelforth leur brisa leurs rêves.

« Ces communautés ne sont pourtant pas puissantes. A vrai dire, elles sont faibles. Ils utilisent la magie par l'imagination. Elles veulent faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs, elles imaginent les fleurs et se concentrent dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles apparaissent. C'est surtout un travail de l'esprit. Mais là je vous en dis trop, vous verrez ça avec notre voyage en Inde. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Bakkhen, si tu désires rajouter quelque chose. »

« Non, à part que nous souhaitons que votre séjour soit agréable et qu'à votre retour chez vous, vous réussissiez votre quête de paix. Je vous prierais aussi de ne pas parler de nous. Nous vivons en autarcie, loin des autres communautés magiques car nous voulons garder notre paix. Notre communauté magique est vieille de 30 000 ans, et nous sommes assez peu, environ 10 000.

Harry et ses amis étaient ébahis par cette nouvelle. Une communauté si vieille existant encore à notre époque. Ils eurent une raison de plus de respecter encore mieux leur hôte. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée où Bakkhen commença à leur relater l'histoire de son pays depuis les origines. Les premiers mages vivaient en harmonie avec ceux sans pouvoirs qu'ils appelaient les normaux. Ces mages n'avaient certes pas beaucoup de pouvoirs mais ils prédisaient avec exactitude la pluie et le beau temps en reconnaissant les flux magiques de la nature. Ils constateraient d'ailleurs que lors de leur descente sur le Nil, celui-ci en dégageait beaucoup. Les sociétés commencèrent à se former et les normaux décidèrent que les mages devaient les gouverner. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que les premiers pharaons d'Egypte étaient des mages. Bakkhen suspendit son récit en disant qu'il leur raconterait la suite demain. Harry et ses amis étaient vraiment déçus d'attendre, plus particulièrement Hermione qui avaient d'un coup des tonnes de questions se rapportant à l'histoire des moldus. Elle voulut même interroger Ron pour savoir s'il en avait entendu parler la première fois qu'il était allé en Egypte. Il répondit par la négative. Mais il lui dit d'être patiente car il était certain que Bakkhen répondrait à ses questions plus tard. Il avait dit cela sans se moquer d'elle. Harry et Ginny eurent un sourire de connivence. Ils se couchèrent sur la proposition de leur hôte.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla pour se rendre compte que Ginny n'était pas à ses côtés. Il la chercha des yeux. Un rayon de lune la lui montra dehors à quelques mètres de la tente. Il la rejoignit. Elle était assise contemplant le désert. Elle était si belle face à ce paysage désertique et rocailleux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'enlaça.

« Tu sais Harry, depuis que je suis ici, je me sens attirée par le désert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois que quelque chose m'appelle et je dois y répondre. Je vais peut-être devoir y aller seule. »

Harry le regarda sans la comprendre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais. De même que te devras vaincre Voldemort seul, je dois trouver ce qui m'attire dans ce vaste désert.

« Mais tu ne connais pas les dangers qui le hantent. Et tu oublies le soleil. »

Ginny sourit devant son inquiétude.

« Et que me répondrais-tu si je te faisais pareil discours concernant ton combat Voldemort ? »

Il était déconcerté par la réponse de Ginny, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait la laisser partir. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avant d'aller se recoucher.


	13. 13 Voyage sur le Nil

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

13 – Voyage sur le Nil

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin là, Ginny n'était plus là. Elle était partie tôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin urgent qui avait surgi en elle. Lorsque Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent, il leur apprit la nouvelle. Ils s'écrièrent ensemble, surtout Ron. Abelforth et Bakkhen apparurent à ce moment-là. Harry leur parla de sa discussion avec Ginny. Abelforth était intrigué et Bakkhen souriait bizarrement.

« Mes jeunes amis, dit Bakkhen, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie. Elle ne fait que répondre à l'appel ancestral du désert comme nos jeunes disciples. Elle rejoint le désert pour se trouver elle-même. Elle veut comprendre sa place dans le monde. Elle poursuit le chemin semblable à celui de nos protégés. Dans notre manière d'user de la magie, nous n'allons pas comme vous dans des écoles où on nous apprend à contrôler nos pouvoirs pour ensuite diriger notre magie. Ici, nous fonctionnons en suivant les intentions de la magie. Quand nous sentons qu'elle nous appelle, nous la suivons. La plupart du temps, elle vient du désert, et il arrive que des protégés se croisent et voyagent ensemble, un peu comme vous. »

« Oui c'est bien joli tout ça, répondit Ron, mais elle ne connaît pas tous les dangers de votre contrée : les serpents, les scorpions, les araignées, le soleil. Elle n'a pas pris de gourde pour boire. Il faut envoyer des secours. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi, elle sera surveillée. Nous avons des éclaireurs invisibles qui nous préviendront en cas de dangers. Vous ne pensez pas que nous laissons partir nos protégés sans un minimum de surveillance. »

« Je suis bien d'accord mais quand même. »

« Allons Ron, faites-lui confiance, intervint Abelforth, notre ami sait ce qu'il doit faire, et il sera beaucoup plus apte que vous à réagir puisqu'il connaît bien cette région. »

Ron se rangea aux arguments de son professeur mais resta tout de même inquiet. L'inactivité dans ce genre de situation lui déplaisait. Hermione le réconforta en lui disant d'avoir confiance en sa sœur. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle était devenue puissante et qu'elle avait sa baguette. Ron émit un petit bruit de succion dubitatif.

Ils prirent une collation comme il était de coutume dans le pays, du thé avec quelques fruits secs. Ron trouvait cela insuffisant pour un petit déjeuner. Leur hôte leur promit que le repas du midi serait plus copieux. Ils reprirent leur descente le long du Nil. Bakkhen continua son histoire. Il leur parla des règnes des premiers pharaons et de comment ils avaient prospéré. Comment ils avaient appris à utiliser les flux magiques pour le bien du peuple. En découvrant l'origine du Nil, ils avaient ressenti une immense puissance les envahir et avaient décidé d'en faire profiter le peuple en diluant à petites doses chaque année un peu de cette puissance durant la crue. Ils avaient compris que les terres nourries par le Nil rendraient le peuple prospère. Ils avaient aussi cru bon d'apprendre à certaines personnes quelques uns de leur secret. Et c'est ainsi que l'Egypte connu pendant longtemps une renommée mondiale de grands bâtisseurs et de grands praticiens. Evidemment cela engendra la convoitise des peuplades voisines et de grandes guerres naquirent. Bakkhen s'interrompit pour leur signaler qu'ils feraient escale à Tell al-Amarna. Harry et ses amis ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du temps passé. Comme promis, un succulent repas les attendait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny suivait son chemin dans le désert. Le soleil tapait fort et rendait le sol extrêmement dur sous ses pieds. De sa longue robe, elle avait arraché les manches et raccourcit un peu sa robe qui lui tombait au-dessus des genoux. Elle ne ressentait ni la faim ni la soif. Elle se nourrissait du paysage environnant. Elle prenait de petites pauses en s'arrêtant dans les puits qu'elle trouvait. Elle ne rencontra personne. Les seuls êtres vivants étaient des serpents de différentes sortes. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas peur. Elle supposa que le fait d'avoir rencontré un Basilic par le passé l'avait immunisé. Elle se contentait parfois de les observer. Elle dérangea même une couleuvre des sables qui se prépara à l'attaquer. Au lieu d'utiliser sa baguette, elle se contenta de l'observer calmement et tenta de pénétrer son esprit. La couleuvre parut surprise par cette intrusion et continua sa route en passant près de la jeune femme. Et elle marcha ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

De leur côté, Harry et ses amis commençaient à apprendre à reconnaître les flux magiques. Ils commencèrent par ceux du Nil qui étaient faciles. Il fallait ouvrir leur perception nouvellement acquise pour ressentir la magie. Abelforth leur demanda de se concentrer sur le Nil en fermant leurs yeux. Il leur dit de faire un avec le fleuve pour le ressentir, et ainsi ressentir les flux magiques. L'exercice était difficile. Ils étaient assis en scribe face au Nil. L'endroit était très calme. Harry ressentait une paix intérieure qu'il n'avait jamais connu d'ici là. Il aurait aimé que Kumsfec soit là. Mais celui-ci s'était envolé dans le milieu de la matinée. Depuis qu'ils étaient en Egypte, le phénix semblait curieux de tout et Bakkhen avait expliqué à Harry que les phénix étaient d'origine égyptienne. Harry comprenait le besoin de son ami de voler à la découverte de ses origines. Dobby supportait mal la chaleur et aider Harry et ses amis à percevoir les flux magiques lui donnait une activité prenante. Le soleil déclina et Abelforth dit que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui. Ron souffla de soulagement. Hermione se sentait relaxé et admirait les quelques vestiges de la ville.

« Harry, comme promis, je vais t'enseigner un sort particulièrement difficile qui n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier. Ce sort consiste à affaiblir un grand nombre d'ennemis à la fois. Il est à utiliser avec modération car lancé à pleine puissance, il peut causer de graves dégâts et envoyer un sorcier à l'hôpital pour plusieurs mois. »

Harry était impressionné.

« La puissance de ce sort se base sur la force intérieure du sorcier. Il faut que ce sort vienne de toi. Il te faut imaginer lancer une sorte de vague de magie. D'ailleurs le nom de l'incantation est Vague Défermagique. L'incantation est _kamekagaz'nem_. Je te le montre une seule fois car ce sort est si puissant qu'il épuise le sorcier. Je suis un vieux bonhomme. »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Bakkhen suivirent Abelforth dans le désert. Celui-ci inspira profondément et prononça la formule. Le souffle engendré par le sort était particulièrement chaud et puissant. De la baguette du sorcier était parti un rayon blanc et bleu qui avait grossi pour prendre la forme d'une vague qui s'était élancée vers le désert. L'onde de choc avait été telle que le sable avait disparu d'au moins cinquante centimètre du sol sur une distance de plus de dix mètres. Abelforth avait mis un genou à terre reprenant son souffle difficilement. Eux-mêmes avaient été touchés par la puissance du sort qui les avait affaiblis.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce sort est difficile au plus haut point. Il ressemble un peu au patronus mais demande de puiser au fond de soi sa propre force magique. »

Ron et Hermione comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils n'arriveraient jamais à apprendre un tel sort. Ce sort-là était d'un niveau qu'ils étaient sûrs de ne jamais atteindre, à moins de tricher et de suivre la voie de Voldemort.

« Harry, tu as bien vu. Il faut que ce sort vienne réellement de toi. Il te faut te concentrer sur la vague à venir et non sur l'incantation. Il faut que tu anticipes les effets du sort avant de lancer l'incantation. Je te demande pour ce soir de te concentrer sur la visualisation de la vague et de la lancer. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu y arrives du premier coup. »

Harry fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait bien vu ce que son professeur avait fait et mit en pratique son enseignement. Un léger nuage de fumée banche et bleue sorti. Harry ne ressentait rien. Abelforth lui dit de continuer. Harry se concentra de nouveau. Il dédoubla sa concentration. Une partie de son esprit analysa ce qu'Abelforth avait entrepris tandis que l'autre lançait le sort. Les informations circulaient par le lien de coordination. Evidemment cela ne prenait que deux ou trois secondes. Au bout du quinzième essai, le nuage se transforma en un léger rayon qui ne partit pas bien loin. Mais cela avait été suffisant pour affaiblir Harry.

A ce moment-là, dans le désert, alors que Ginny commençait à dormir, une sorte de faiblesse lui transperça le cœur. Elle se releva brusquement. Elle sentit Harry faible. Elle eut alors envie de revenir sur ses pas pour le rejoindre. Mais elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas renoncer et se rassura en pensant qu'en cas de danger, Abelforth serait là. Elle s'inquiéta un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'un oiseau de grande envergure planait au-dessus d'elle. Avec cette nuit sans lune, elle eut du mal à distinguer l'animal mais elle fut certaine que c'était Kumsfec. Elle se rendormit confiante sans se soucier de la vie environnante terrible qui régnait, une vie de survie.

Sous la tente aménagée, Dobby préparait une potion forte de fortification tandis qu'Abelforth le félicitait pour sa réussite. Harry eut du mal à se mettre sur ses jambes. Bakkhen lui dit de rester allongé. Il mangerait au lit. Harry s'endormit rapidement ce soir là. Et leur voyage continua ainsi trois jours de suite. Ils progressaient dans la détection des flux magiques et Harry commençait à se perfectionner à la Vague Défermagique qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore.

Ginny suivait toujours son chemin initiatique à travers le désert. Elle en profitait pour réfléchir à sa relation avec Harry, à ses progrès spectaculaires, à Harry, aux explications d'Abelforth sur son classement des sorciers, à Harry, et à tant d'autres choses et … à Harry. Elle souriait intérieurement. Elle n'avait plus revu Kumsfec depuis trois jours. Elle se sentait un peu seule maintenant. Et le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue la première fois qu'elle était venue en Egypte avec sa famille. Mais là elle le ressentait fortement. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que ce voyage en solitaire lui avait fait ouvrir sa perception des flux magiques avec beaucoup d'intensité car elle ne voyait plus le paysage comme avant. Bien au contraire, il prenait des couleurs variées qui se superposaient à sa vision normale. Au début elle avait cru à des mirages. Se rendant compte que cela revenait souvent, elle avait cherché une autre explication se souvenant un moment des remarques d'Abelforth. Elle avait alors saisi qu'elle voyait distinctement les flux magiques. Elle avait voulu se laisser guider par eux mais une sorte de malaise impérieux s'était installé en elle et elle avait repris sa route, guidée toujours par cette curieuse sensation. Elle remarqua qu'au fil des jours, celle-ci avait grandi comme pour lui dire qu'elle arriverait bientôt au terme de son voyage.

Dans la matinée du troisième jour, elle sut qu'elle était arrivée. Un cercle de pierre était apparu devant elle. De forts flux magiques s'en dégageaient. Elle entra dans le cercle. Les flux se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Elle eut un léger vertige mais resta droite et concentrait. Elle se laissa imprégner par eux. Petit à petit, ils se calmèrent. Et tout redevint calme. Les flux magiques l'environnaient. Elle s'assit en tailleur et attendit en méditant. Au bout d'une heure, guidée par un appel inconnu, elle lança son patronus de feu. Un cheval de feu apparut et partit en direction du Sud. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait que son cheval parte dans cette direction. Elle s'était orientée par rapport à un flux magique qui lui semblait familier. Et elle attendit là, toujours assise en tailleur. Et les heures s'écoulèrent. Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après-midi que quelque chose apparut enfin. Elle ne distingua rien au début. Puis petit à petit un cheval de feu prit forme. Elle crut que son patronus lui revenait mais elle se dit que c'était impossible. Le cheval s'arrêta à la limite du cercle. Il était magnifique. Il mesurait 1,80.m de haut, avait une superbe robe noire avec une sorte d'étoile blanche sur le front. Il était entouré de flammes. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et la scrutaient intensément. Ginny ne broncha pas. Le cheval se mit à hennir et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière comme pour l'effrayer. La jeune sorcière ne bougea et continua de fixer le cheval dans les yeux. Celui-ci tourna autour du cercle. Elle resta parfaitement immobile et calme. Le cheval se replaça de nouveau face à elle. Ils s'examinèrent pendant une bonne heure. Puis Ginny finit par tendre la main vers le front de l'animal. Elle l'invita à entrer dans le cercle. Le quadrupède comprit et entra. Aussitôt les flux magiques commencèrent à tourbillonner. Ginny et le cheval n'y firent nullement attention. La jeune femme posa sa main sur le front du cheval à l'endroit où se trouvait l'étoile blanche. Elle sentit un petit renfoncement. A ce moment-là un bout de corne apparut. Aussitôt Ginny sut que le cheval était en réalité une jument qui lui donna son nom, Fulgura.

Au bord du Nil, en méditation, Harry sentit poindre une excitation qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se dit que ça devait être Voldemort, cependant sa cicatrice ne le fit pas souffrir. Il pensa d'un coup à Ginny. Un furieux besoin de savoir si tout allait bien pour elle l'envahit. Il entendit alors dans sa tête le chant de Kumsfec. Harry demanda à Kumsfec s'il pouvait savoir où était Ginny. Kumsfec lui répondit qu'il pouvait la voir lui-aussi s'il le désirait. Harry était trop abasourdi par cette proposition pour se rendre compte qu'une partie de son esprit se détacha de son corps pour se loger dans la tête de Kumsfec. Harry voyait à travers les yeux de son ami. Les couleurs étaient si colorées qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Sa vision périphérique était de couleur dorée et rouge et discernait tellement de flux magiques qu'Harry s'y perdit. Kumsfec baissa la tête et vit Ginny avec un cheval au milieu d'un cercle. Ce cercle était formé de multiples flux magiques.

Au même moment, Ginny retira sa main du front de la jument et la baissa jusqu'à la bouche de l'animal qui la lécha affectueusement. La jeune sorcière venait d'apprivoiser une jument de feu du désert. Les flux magiques retombèrent dans leur immobilité. Ginny leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit à Kumsfec en pensant à Harry. Elle souriait comme si elle savait que son petit ami était là.

Harry, toujours dans la tête de Kumsfec, la regarda en zoomant. Il entendit la voix de Ginny. Il aurait voulu répondre mais réintégra son corps. Il était allongé sur le sable en transe. Ses amis et Abelforth étaient autour de lui. Ils se questionnaient sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ginny va bien. J'étais dans la tête de Kumsfec. Ginny a trouvé un cheval. Je l'ai entendu m'appeler. Et je suis revenu. »

Ses amis étaient trop étonnés pour prononcer un seul mot. Bakkhen prit Abelforth à part et discuta avec le vieux sorcier.

Ginny était avec Fulgura et l'examinait. Sa jument était superbe. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait la monter. Fulgura hennit et une partie des flammes sur son dos disparut. Ginny, qui n'était jamais montée sur un cheval, à part un Sombral, appréhendait un peu cette nouvelle expérience. Fulgura la regarda et la jeune sorcière prit courage. Elle enfourcha la jument qui se cabra et partit au galop. La vitesse de l'animal était phénoménale. La jument allait aussi vite qu'un Eclair de Feu. Une sensation de liberté, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue, s'empara d'elle. Le désert filait devant leurs yeux à une allure folle. Elle parcourut presque autant de kilomètres en deux heures de temps qu'elle n'en avait parcouru en trois jours. C'était vertigineux et fantastique. Fulgura ralentit sa course pour s'arrêter près d'une oasis. Ginny en descendit les jambes flageolantes. Elle tituba jusqu'à la mare d'eau où elle tomba. Elle se mit à rigoler fortement sous les yeux incrédules de Fulgura. Elle la rassura d'un geste de la main. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny retrouva l'usage de ses jambes. Elle s'assit à l'ombre d'un dattier. Fulgura vint derrière elle et posa sa longue tête sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Celle-ci se mit à lui raconter sa vie jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. A la fin, elle se demandait si elle pourrait rejoindre ses amis. Fulgura se releva et invita sa nouvelle amie à prendre place sur son dos. Ginny sauta en selle et elles partirent au galop.

Sous la tente, près de Kom Ombo, Harry se reposait. Kumsfec était rentré et s'était de nouveau consumé pour renaître quelques instants plus tard. Abelforth lui avait alors dit que ce qu'ils avaient entrepris tous les deux avaient été très dangereux car ils auraient pu y laisser leurs pouvoirs magiques. Certes leur lien de combinaison était puissant, mais il était encore trop tôt pour ce genre d'exercice. Il leur fallait une plus grande maturité dans leur liaison. Mais il était impressionné. Harry était faible et ses amis s'en inquiétaient. Il les rassura. Dobby avait préparé trois potions revigorantes qu'il faisait prendre à Harry toutes les deux heures. Bakkhen y avait rajouté deux pousses de palmiers de feu. Il avait aussi tenu à ce que Ron, Hermione et Abelforth en boive pour leur sécurité. Ils lui demandèrent pourquoi. Leur hôte leur répondit qu'il s'expliquerait quand leur amie reviendrait.

Ginny ne reparut que vers vingt-deux heures ce soir-là. Personne ne dormait, en attendant son retour. Pour une fois Ron fut plus rapide qu'Harry. A peine Ginny eut-elle mise pied à terre que Ron la disputa. Fulgura s'interposa et se cabra devant Ron qui tomba au sol. Ginny pouffa et caressa l'encolure de sa jument pour la calmer. Hermione aida Ron à se relever en lui demandant de prendre sur lui-même. Ron se contraignit au calme mais ses poings étaient toujours fermés d'indignation. Ginny chercha Harry qui était resté en retrait. Elle courut vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry lui rendit la politesse. Fulgura s'approcha du couple et renifla Harry. Elle apprécia l'odeur qui était la même que celle de sa maîtresse. Harry examina Ginny qui avait drôlement bronzé. Lui-même avait pris des couleurs mais pas aussi fortement. Une exposition aussi longue au soleil resterait pendant un long moment. Cela faisait ressortir la couleur rouge-orangée de la jeune sorcière qui parut encore plus mignonne aux yeux d'Harry. En fait elle avait gagné en charme. Son teint blanchâtre avait laissée place à un teint plus halé qui lui seyait à merveille. Bakkhen, à l'entrée de la tente avec Abelforth, les invita à rentrer pour leur expliquer les événements. Fulgura resta à l'extérieur.

« Tout d'abord, Miss Ginny, je vous dois des félicitations de la part de notre communauté. Un tel fait ne s'est plus reproduit depuis deux-cent cinquante ans, et avec un étranger de surcroît, depuis au moins cinq mille ans. Vous avez le respect de toute notre communauté et vous pouvez considérez désormais ce pays comme votre deuxième maison où vous serez toujours la bienvenue. »

Ginny était très émue par ces louanges. Elle se sentait fière.

« Vous avez la responsabilité d'un cheval de feu du désert. Ils sont assez rares, et le fait d'en posséder un va vous demander un entretien constant. Vous serez la seule, hormis votre compagnon, et peut-être votre future descendance, à pouvoir vous occuper de cet animal. Les chevaux de feu sont des animaux fidèles jusqu'à la mort de leur propriétaire, un peu à l'image des phénix. Ils n'ont pourtant pas d'aussi grands pouvoirs mais ils ont leur utilité. Vous avez déjà pu constater qu'en cas d'agression, elle viendra vous protéger, dit-il en regardant Ron qui regarda ailleurs. Et ce quelque soient les obstacles magiques en travers de son chemin. »

Ginny était impressionné, Harry un peu moins car il savait que Kumsfec ferait la même chose pour lui.

« Il a aussi la particularité de se rendre invisible la nuit et d'être silencieux. Il peut marcher sur un sol en pierre, personne ne l'entendra. Il vous rendra vous-même invisible si vous montez avec lui, et avec quelqu'un d'autre le cas échéant. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait boire des pousses de palmiers de feu. Je vous en enverrais plus tard. »

La conversation prit une tournure qui intéressa fortement Harry et ses amis. Pour se promener dans Poudlard la nuit, ce serait un avantage certain.

« Quant à son entretien, il vous faudra l'installer dans un grand parc où il pourra gambader librement. Il arrivera dès que vous l'appellerez. Nous vous enverrons par courrier spécial la boisson qu'il préfère car je pense qu'en Angleterre, vous ne cultivez pas le jus de dattes et l'alcool de dattes. »

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione pour l'interroger du regard. Celle-ci lui fit non de la tête.

« Vous avez aussi dû remarquer qu'une sorte de corne lui poussait petit à petit du front. C'est une corne de lien entre la jument et vous. Elle est une arme dont vous pourrez vous servir comme épée. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! La corne est fixée sur la tête de Fulgura, je ne peux m'en servir comme épée. Je ne veux pas la lui arracher ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette corne, quand elle est à maturité, peut vous être prêtée par Fulgura qui la laissera tomber à vos pieds. Cette corne est aussi tranchante qu'une épée et apporte une protection particulière à son utilisateur puisqu'elle le rend indestructible tant qu'il l'a en main. Elle est efficace contre n'importe quel sortilège, même le plus mortel. »

« Mais je croyais que les licornes.. »

« Non, non ! Un cheval de feu n'est pas une licorne. Une licorne est toujours blanche et c'est en s'abreuvant de son sang que l'on devient indestructible, donc immortel. Ici, on est indestructible le temps de se servir de la corne, et quand son utilité n'est plus nécessaire, elle se refixe d'elle-même sur le front du cheval. »

Ginny comprenait. Harry se dit que c'était un bon moyen pour Ginny de se protéger seule avec cette guerre qui éclaterait bientôt. Il se sentait rassuré pour elle. Il la voyait bien brandir au milieu d'une confrontation cette corne comme arme et pourfendre les mangemorts. Il se demandait aussi si cela pourrait servir à détruire les horcruxes. Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à se renseigner avant de quitter l'Egypte.

« Miss Ginny, pour ce soir, je vous prierais de dormir avec votre jument pour qu'elle puisse pleinement profiter de votre présence. Il est nécessaire qu'elle ne se sente pas abandonnée le premier soir. »

« Je comprends. »

« Je pense que nous pouvons nous coucher maintenant. Nous n'avons pas fini notre voyage et il nous reste encore du travail, dit Abelforth. Tout le monde au lit. Je vous remercie Bakkhen. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Tout le monde se coucha, heureux d'avoir retrouvé Ginny qui se lova contre le ventre de sa jument qui posa sa tête près d'elle.

Et le voyage sur le Nil continua. Bakkhen leur fit découvrir le secret des pyramides, l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs grâce aux flux magiques qu'ils commençaient maintenant à bien discerner le long du Nil. Abelforth les entraîna à rendre leurs sorts plus puissants, et Harry progressait petit à petit avec le sort de la Vague Défermagique. Kumsfec prenait son temps pour reprendre sa taille normale, Dobby apprenait à entretenir Fulgura avec l'aide de Ginny qui recevait des recommandations de la part de Bakkhen. Ils descendirent jusqu'à Philae qui avait été le dernier lieu de magie connu où les mages et les normaux avaient vécu ensemble. Et ils remontèrent le Nil par l'autre versant s'arrêtant à Eléphantine, à Abydos, à Hermopolis. Durant cet arrêt, Ginny avait réussi à faire accepter à Fulgura qu'Harry monte avec elle. Ils s'étaient alors enfuis en amoureux dans le désert nocturne. Ils s'étaient arrêtés aux oasis de Farafra et de Bahariyeh. Cette virée nocturne leur avait fait le plus grand bien car ils s'étaient retrouvés loin de tout et avait dormi à la belle étoile. Ils ne revinrent que pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils ne leur restaient que deux jours avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Ils avaient complètement oublié leur pays et les problèmes existant. Ce fut un dur retour à la réalité. L'avant dernier soir, Harry maîtrisait enfin la vague. Kumsfec, la veille, avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur au bout d'une longue semaine.

« Harry, tu vois la tempête de sable qui se prépare au loin, je veux qu'avec la vague, tu l'affaiblisses assez pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un simple vent. »

Harry comprit. Il se concentra sur sa vague. Il faisait face à la tempête. Abelforth et ses amis s'étaient un peu reculés d'une dizaine de mètre pour ne pas être affaiblis par la retombée du sortilège. Grâce à l'entraînement de ces quinze jours, Harry sentait une nouvelle puissance en lui qui avait besoin de s'exprimer. Il leva lentement sa baguette et lança la Vague Défermagique. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Abelforth. Celle-ci était deux fois plus imposante et s'étendait en largeur sur trois mètres. L'onde de choc creusa le sol de 1,20 m de profondeur. Harry y avait mis une grande partie de sa puissance et maintint le sort une quarantaine de secondes. Il fut même obligé de se couvrir les yeux tant la luminosité du sort était importante. Quand il s'interrompit, il ne restait plus rien de la tempête. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement et était à plat ventre sur le sol, conscient. Ginny était accouru pour l'aider. Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'avaient rien ressenti car Abelforth et Bakkhen avait mis un bouclier de protection autour d'eux quand ils ont commencé à constater qu'ils faiblissaient. La puissance du sort d'Harry avait largement dépassé les prévisions les plus optimistes du vieux professeur. Ce voyage était un succès à tous points de vue. Kumsfec chanta alors dans les airs pour célébrer la victoire d'Harry et lui redonner des forces. Peu après, Abelforth dit à Harry de ne jamais user de ce sort à sa pleine puissance car il pourrait détruire une ville avec et lui-même en subir de graves conséquences. Harry comprenait. Le fait de se sentir faible était un signe d'avertissement qu'il retiendrait.

Pour leur dernier jour en Egypte, ils remontèrent le Nil jusqu'à Guizèh où Bakkhen leur dévoila le secret de fabrication des célèbres pyramides. L'après-midi, ils se baignèrent dans le Nil. Ron, un peu intimidé, n'osa pas se montrer en maillot de bain. Ce ne fut que sur l'invite d'Hermione le suppliant, qu'il se jeta à l'eau. Il faut dire qu'Hermione en maillot deux pièces avait de quoi faire tourner la tête, ainsi que Ginny. Ce fut le seul jour de vacances où ils purent se comporter en adolescents insouciants. L'entraînement en Egypte était terminé. Ils avaient des souvenirs plein la tête. Harry se promit qu'il reviendrait et Ginny acquiesça avec lui de la tête. Leur dernier repas fut des plus grandioses et Bakkhen leur présenta sa femme et ses trois fils. La soirée fut agréable au plus haut point. Bakkhen, pour les remercier, leur donna différents cadeaux. Ginny reçut un livre sur l'entretien et les pouvoirs des chevaux de feu du désert, Harry un talisman contenant les flux magiques du Nil, Hermione un livre d'archives rare sur la vie d'un des plus grands pharaons ayant exercé une domination importante sur les mages et les normaux intitulé _Grandeur et oubli de Ramsès_, Ron un talisman de flux magiques provenant de pyramides de Guizèh. Ils remercièrent leur hôte pour ces somptueux cadeaux et promirent de le contacter quand leur guerre serait terminée. Ils passèrent une excellente dernière nuit en Egypte avant de rentrer le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

La matinée suivante, ils remontèrent jusqu'au Caire où les adieux avec Bakkhen furent déchirants. Les filles pleuraient tandis que les garçons refoulaient leurs larmes. Ils avaient tant appris de leur hôte. Celui-ci leur répondit qu'ils auraient un jour l'occasion de se revoir, et peut-être que ce serait lui qui viendrait. Ils l'espérèrent de tout cœur. Puis Bakkhen partit comme il était apparu. Ils se revêtirent de leurs habits traditionnels avant de rentrer. Ils avaient bien bronzés et il était difficile de les reconnaître. Ils reconnurent que leurs habits les serraient après avoir vécu pendant quinze jours dans des habits ouverts. Ils se trouvaient mal à l'aise et empotés. Abelforth sourit et leur dit qu'ils s'y réhabitueraient vite. Le professeur sortit de sa poche le portoloin que tout le monde toucha. Ils furent en quelques secondes chez Abelforth. Kumsfec avait transplané avec Dobby et Fulgura au Terrier.

« J'espère que ces quinze jours vous ont plu car les choses sérieuses commencent. Je vais contacter Severus pour savoir où en est la situation. Je te conseille Harry de réunir l'Ordre du Phénix au plus tôt. Reposez-vous bien, et si vous avez besoin de me contacter, Harry m'enverra ou Dobby ou Kumsfec. Allez à bientôt. »

Et ils transplanèrent au Terrier.


	14. Basilic et explication sentimentale

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

14 – Basilic et explication sentimentale

Quand ils rentrèrent, Mme Weasley ne les reconnut pas tout de suite. Ils étaient si bronzés. Mais plus que cela, ils dégageaient une impression de puissance qui les faisait mûrir trop vite à son goût. La surprise passée, elle les prit dans ses bras et les examina pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas trop maigris, pris trop de poids. Ils sourirent devant cet examen et ils constatèrent que le Terrier leur avait manqué.

Respectant leur promesse, ils furent assez vagues sur la communauté égyptienne. Les jumeaux rentrèrent à ce moment-là en se tenant les côtes. Ils étaient maculés de boue. Tout le monde les regarda perplexe. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient tenté de s'approcher du cheval dehors, et que celui-ci les avait rejetés en ruant avec énergie. Ginny et les autres s'écroulèrent de rire en expliquant que c'était la jument de leur sœur. Mr Weasley rentra assez tôt ce soir heureux de revoir sa petite famille. Le repas fut animé par leur récit du voyage, mais ce fut surtout Ginny qui fit sensation en racontant sa rencontre avec Fulgura. Les jumeaux étaient pantois devant l'expérience de leurs sœurs. Ils se dirent qu'après cette guerre, il trouverait un gérant à leurs boutiques pour trouver des créatures magiques impossible et inventer encore plus de nouvelles farces et attrapes. A la fin du repas, Mme Weasley leur signala que leurs affaires avaient déjà été transférées à Poudlard car la directrice McGonagall souhaitait les voir avant tout le monde. Ils devraient donc se rendre dès demain à Poudlard par transplanage de cortège à partir de 10 heures. La vie reprenait son cours.

Le lendemain, à 10 heures, ils se présentèrent à Poudlard sous une brume des plus épaisses. La directrice McGonagall les accueillit elle-même. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Durant le trajet, la directrice les mit au courant des événements récents. A part le fait de cette brume étrange qui s'échappait de la Forêt Interdite, les mangemorts étaient plutôt calmes. Ils n'y avaient pas eu d'agressions. Par contre, le Ministère de la Magie la harcelait pour mettre des aurors en place dans le château. Elle refusait car cela créerait du désordre ou alors elle déciderait des aurors elle-même. Rufus avait été outrée par la réponse de Minerva et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis. Harry décida d'une réunion de l'ordre cet après-midi à quatorze heures. Il pressentait que le calme des mangemorts était de mauvais augure. Il réfléchissait aussi à une autre idée mais il faudrait qu'il en parle à Abelforth. Ginny demanda à la directrice s'il était possible d'avoir un enclos pour sa jument de feu du désert. Minerva s'arrêta net. Harry lui rentra dans le dos. La directrice se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pardon ? Vous avez un cheval de feu avec vous ? Un vrai de vrai ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Elle et moi nous sommes rencontrées en Egypte et nous avons sympathisées. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir des nouvelles d'Egypte puisque je leur ai écris ce matin pour donner l'adresse de Poudlard. »

A cet instant-là, on entendit un fort hennissement dans le parc. Ginny, reconnaissant sa jument, se précipita dehors avec ses amis sur les talons. Ils virent avec horreur Hagrid tenter de capturer Fulgura au lasso. Ginny intervint immédiatement en ordonnant à Hagrid de relâcher Fulgura. Elle était si en colère qu'elle émettait de forts flux magiques rouges. Le garde-chasse lâcha immédiatement la corde bouche bée. Ginny s'approcha de Fulgura et lui caressa le museau pour la rassurer.

« Je m'excuse Ginny. Je ne savais pas que cette jument t'appartenait. »

« Oui elle m'appartient, répondit-elle froidement, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit traitée comme un animal domestique. Je souhaiterais que vous lui construisiez un enclos pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Mais ne l'approchez plus. Seuls Harry et moi pour l'instant pouvons l'approcher sans risques avec Dobby. Je recevrais bientôt de la nourriture et du jus de dattes pour la nourrir. Je l'entretiendrais moi-même avec Harry. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Hagrid était tout penaud et renifla. Ginny avait parlé d'un ton catégorique sans aucune inflexion de colère dans la voix. Mais elle avait parlé avec une autorité extraordinaire. Minerva en était restée sans voix. Ginny eut un geste d'apaisement envers Hagrid pour lui pardonner. Ils retournèrent vers le château et reprirent leur chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cela leur faisait plaisir de revenir dans ce château qui était après tout leur deuxième maison à tous. La directrice donna le mot de passe _focus decimus_. La Grosse Dame leur ouvrit la porte. La salle des Gryffondor n'avait pas changé. Harry appela Dobby qui transplana des cuisines. Bizarrement son elfe était plus vert que d'habitude. Il voulut l'interroger mais la directrice, l'interrompant dans son élan, leur montra une porte sous l'escalier des filles qui venait d'apparaître. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cette porte. Minerva leur expliqua que c'est une ancienne pièce oubliée où les directeurs des maisons vivaient du temps des fondateurs. Les fondateurs pensaient qu'une pièce proche des élèves permettrait de mieux aider à la compréhension de chacun. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, ces pièces avaient fini par être délaissées car chaque directeur voulait sa tranquillité. Elle prononça le mot de passe _poignée d'or_. Une poignée de porte en or apparut et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. La pièce avait un seul étage et un rez-de-chaussée. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'un vaste salon avec une table bancale et quatre chaises couvertes de toiles d'araignées, un couloir qui menait à une cuisine particulière et à des toilettes. Ils montèrent à l'étage par un escalier qui formait une sorte de mezzanine avec une rambarde en or et trois portes de chambres assez vastes. Des lits doubles étaient déjà installés mais ils étaient dans un état déplorable. Minerva leur dit de s'installer comme ils le pouvaient. Harry la remercia et celle-ci s'éclipsa. Il y aurait du ménage à faire. Kumsfec s'installa à l'une des fenêtres qui composaient la pièce. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine dans l'ensemble de la pièce et deux par chambres. Elles étaient toutes orientées vers la forêt interdite ou vers le parc sous un angle différent. Dobby proposa de faire le ménage. Harry accepta et lui dit que s'il avait besoin, il n'avait qu'à demander de l'aide. Dobby était aux anges. Mais avant de s'occuper du rangement, Harry décida d'embarquer tous ses amis avec lui pour se rendre dans la salle secrète. Ils le suivirent en courant. Arrivés au quatrième étage, devant le tableau où Harry caressa le citron, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle. Harry dit à tout le monde de se tenir la main et lui-même s'accrocha à la queue de Kumsfec. Ils traversèrent alors le mur pour réapparaître dans une salle une peu moins vaste que celle du phénix. Elle n'était composée que de cette seule pièce mais elle contenait beaucoup d'objets, de manuscrits, de fioles notées. Harry trouva une note sur une tour de verre transparente. C'était une lettre d'Albus.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te laisse cette tour où tu trouveras des fioles contenant mes pensées. Tu pourras utiliser ma pensine. Il y a aussi un portoloin qui relie cette salle au salon de mon frère. Tu le reconnaîtras facilement. Tu verras que pour sortir de cette salle, il te suffira d'user du même procédé que pour entrer. Pour être sûr que personne ne se trouve dans la salle d'avant, touche le mur qui deviendra une sorte de miroir sans teint. Tu pourras voir sans être vu. Je t'ai dit l'essentiel. Bonne chance à toi et à tes amis._

_Albus_

Harry était reconnaissant à Albus de lui avoir laissé cette note. Mais il se fixa immédiatement sur son objectif premier, appeler Abelforth. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et demanda à Abelforth de venir tout de suite. Il remit la missive à Kumsfec qui transplana avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec la réponse affirmative du vieux professeur. Celui-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Harry avait décidé de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets pour chercher les crochets du Basilic. Ils sortirent de la salle secrète et Harry consulta la Carte du Maraudeur pour s'assurer que personne ne traînait dans le château, plus particulièrement vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils partirent dans cette direction. Ils étaient excités à l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt détruire un horcruxe. Leurs pas étaient vifs.

Arrivés devant les toilettes, Harry émit des sifflements qui actionnèrent l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Ils glissèrent le long des tuyaux jusqu'à se retrouver dans un grand corridor. Ils le passèrent rapidement pour se retrouver devant les pans du mur où deux grands serpents montaient la garde. Harry, comme il y a cinq ans, ouvrit la porte de la Chambre des Secrets. Le Basilic mort était toujours là en décomposition. Une odeur à soulever le cœur les prit et aucun ne put se retenir de vomir. L'odeur était insoutenable, comme si tous les détritus du monde s'étaient retrouvés dans un seul endroit. Abelforth lança un sort qui immunisa leur odorat contre cette putréfaction. Harry s'approcha, dégoûté, et arracha au cadavre du serpent géant cinq crochets qu'il donna à ses amis. Ils les rangèrent dans des sacs. Abelforth examina la salle comme si de rien n'était. Il s'arrêta alors net devant l'entrée du nid du basilic. Il lui sembla avoir vu quelque chose bouger. Il appela Harry et prévint les autres en disant de sortir leurs baguettes.

« Harry, parle fourchelangue et demande s'il y a un autre serpent. »

Harry s'exécuta.

« Quelqu'un est-il là ? »

Un sifflement lui répondit. Harry frissonna. Un autre basilic était là.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Le nouvel héritier de Serpentard ? »_

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse et décida de dire la vérité.

_« Non. L'héritier de Serpentard est en vie mais il ne vit pas ici. »_

_« Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas là. J'aurais pu lui demander des nouvelles de mon petit fils, Nagini. »_

_« Votre petit fils ? »_

_« Et oui. Je ne sais pas qui a tué mon fils, mais il a bien fait. Mon fils n'était plus le même depuis qu'il avait goûté à la chair humaine. L'héritier le contrôlait alors totalement. »_

_« Excusez-moi, vous devez être très vieux alors ! »_

_« J'existe depuis que cette école a été créée. Salazar Serpentard tenait à ce que je veille sur cette salle. Il ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi. Il m'a juste dit que devais garder un secret. Il m'a donné une compagne et nous avons eu deux serpentins. Mais celle-ci est morte après avoir pondu. Mon fils et sa sœur ont eu eux aussi un enfant mais elle est morte elle aussi. Le fait de vivre ici ne nous donne pas assez d'espace pour fortifier notre endurance à vivre longtemps. »_

_« Je comprends. Mais vous ne savez pas de quel trésor il s'agit. »_

_« Non, Salazar m'a juste parlé d'un pacte entre les quatre fondateurs. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'ils étaient vieux alors qu'ils se sont séparés jeunes. Salazar regrettait de s'être mal conduit envers Rowena Sergaigle. Il s'était confié à moi. Mais je suis las maintenant._

_« Attendez ! »_

Le Basilic était parti se recoucher au fin fond de sa tanière. Harry dit aux autres qu'ils devaient quitter la salle. Abelforth préleva un peu de sang séché et ils remontèrent à la surface avec l'aide de Kumsfec. Ils étaient pétrifiés de peur. Un autre basilic hantait encore la Chambre des Secrets. Ils attendirent d'être chez Abelforth pour qu'Harry leur raconte ce qu'il avait pris. Ils étaient toujours sous le choc de la découverte mais leur sentiment s'agrandit encore avec la révélation d'un trésor en commun des fondateurs de Poudlard. Harry interrogea Abelforth qui ne sut quoi répondre. Il leur répéta ce qu'il savait de l'histoire des fondateurs, mais quant à savoir ce qu'ils ont pu faire après avoir quitté leur création, cela demeure un mystère. Et savoir que Salazar entretenait une relation particulière avec Rowena confirmait des doutes qui subsistaient depuis des siècles sur leur relation. Ils descendirent dans la salle d'entraînement où les attendait l'horcruxe. Celui-ci commençait à s'agiter fébrilement. Il sentait que sa fin était proche. Harry prit un crochet et le planta sans hésiter dans le médaillon. Un nuage de fumée noire s'en échappa et se dissipa en poussant un hurlement strident. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort venait de mourir. Le médaillon n'était pas abîmé. Harry remarqua alors en l'ouvrant qu'une pierre de diamant noire avait disparu. Il n'y fit pas attention car il était trop content de s'être débarrasser d'un horcruxe. Il en restait encore trois à découvrir, ensuite ce serait le tour de Nagini, et pour finir Voldemort lui-même. Abelforth leur proposa de manger avec lui. Ils acceptèrent volontiers. Et la discussion en vint à ce trésor des quatre fondateurs. Abelforth promit de rechercher plus en avant dans le passé des fondateurs et qu'eux-mêmes avancent de leur côté. Plus ils en apprendraient sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, plus ils pourraient déterminer où sont les autres horcruxes. L'intérêt de la quête des horcruxes prenaient maintenant une double direction : la fin de Voldemort et la découverte d'un trésor potentiel des fondateurs. Harry et ses amis étaient assez enthousiastes à cette idée.

De retour à Poudlard, il y eut la réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Celle-ci ne lui apprit rien de nouveau par rapport à ce que lui avait dit la directrice plus tôt ce matin. Ils avaient évidemment surveillé les mangemorts et le ministère, mais rien ne s'était produit. Ils avaient cependant surpris une conversation entre deux mangemorts dans l'Allée des Embrumes à propos de l'arrivée d'un nouveau mangemort dont ils ignoraient absolument tout. Il était arrivé vers la mi-septembre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le mettait au même niveau que Severus Rogue. Ils ne purent en savoir davantage. Ils avaient aussi appris que Voldemort était pratiquement prêt à attaquer le Ministère car il avait suffisamment de détraqueurs. Harry ne fut guère surpris par cette dernière nouvelle. Il mit fin à la réunion vers seize heures.

Les quatre amis repartirent vers leur dortoir commun. A leur entrée, celui-ci était maintenant comme neuf. Dobby s'était acharné dans toutes les pièces pour rendre l'endroit plus vivable. Le perchoir de Kumsfec était à la fenêtre qu'il avait choisie. Ils visitèrent de nouveau leur dortoir avec beaucoup d'intérêt cette fois-ci. Harry et Ginny prirent la troisième chambre. Hermione et Ron se départageait sur la question. Alors que chaque chambre était équipée d'une baignoire moussante, Hermione fit remarquer qu'il était mieux qu'elle prenne la première chambre car cette année, avec les épreuves d'ASPIC, elle aurait besoin de sortir assez souvent pour réviser. Ron rit sous cape. A ce moment-là Kumsfec poussa un horrible cri qui perça les oreilles de tout le monde. Et d'un coup le ton monta entre Hermione et Ron.

**« Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ? Les ASPIC sont importants. »**

**« Oh arrête un peu avec tes examens. Tu les auras haut la main. Et je te rappelle qu'Abelforth t'a dit de profiter de la vie si tu ne veux pas finir vieille fille. »**

**« Vieille fille, MOI ? Entendez-le donc monsieur le tombeur de ces dames qui n'a jamais été embrassé que par une seule fille de sa vie. Et encore c'était une sotte. »**

**« Mieux vaut qu'elle ait été sotte qu'un bellâtre de sportif jouant des muscles. »**

**« Peut-être mais lui m'a toujours considéré comme une jeune femme plutôt que comme une amie qu'on invite en dernier recours. »**

**« Et alors c'est de ma faute si je ne sais pas te dire que je t'aime depuis deux ans et demi. On ne peut pas dire que tu m'aides beaucoup avec tes airs supérieurs. »**

**« Mes airs supérieurs ? Si tu avais pris ton courage à deux mains, on n'en serait pas là et je t'aurais aussi avoué que je t'aime. Mais monsieur s'en fiche. »**

A cet instant-là, Kumsfec chanta une mélodie qui rendit leur état normal aux deux amis. Ceux-ci étaient essoufflés et se regardèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges. Ils n'osèrent pas se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Mais comme tout avait été dit, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry et Ginny avait assisté à toute la scène et ils remercièrent leur phénix pour ce petit coup de pouce. Ron et Hermione ne purent se lâcher avant un bon moment. Ils prirent la première chambre, et Harry décida de loger Dobby dans la deuxième. Ginny proposa à Harry d'aller s'occuper de Fulgura qui s'était installée dans son enclos. Elle piaffait d'impatience. Ginny lui caressa le ventre, le dos et la tête pour le détendre. Elle remarqua alors que la corne sur le front de sa jument grandissait à une allure impressionnante. Elle mesurait cinquante centimètres de long. Ginny et Harry la lavèrent et la brossèrent. Hagrid avait construit un enclos assez large pour que la jument s'y sente à l'aise. Après cette toilette d'une heure, Fulgura eut envie de faire un tour avec eux sur son dos. Ils montèrent à califourchon et la laissèrent se diriger. Ils profitèrent de cet instant pour se remémorer la scène entre Hermione et Ron. Depuis le temps que ces deux là se cherchaient. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour accorder leur violon. Harry et Ginny se dirent qu'ils feraient un couple explosif.

Ginny n'avait pas encore reçu la boisson pour sa jument, et après la promenade, Fulgura ne put se contenter que d'eau. Ses flammes faiblirent un peu. Hagrid proposa du Whisky Pur Feu mais la jument refusa. Hagrid était déçu. Il espérait un peu le pardon de la jument mais celle-ci était assez rancunière à son égard. Ginny tenta bien d'arranger les choses, cependant elle n'y mit pas assez son cœur car elle lui en voulait toujours un peu. Ils repartirent vers le château en direction de leur dortoir. Ron et Hermione étaient enlacés. A table, le repas s'apprêtait à être servi. Ils mangèrent plus que correctement, servis par Dobby et Winky. La petite elfe semblait impressionnée. Harry, la reconnaissant, lui demanda comment elle allait. Encouragée par Dobby, elle répondit qu'elle allait très bien. Et elle ne dit plus un mot de toute la soirée. Après le repas, Harry se mit à l'écart avec Dobby pour lui parler.

« Dobby, Winky est plus qu'une amie pour toi ? »

« Oui Harry Potter. »

« Je m'en doutais. Elle ne boit plus comme avant ? »

« Non Harry Potter. Cela fait maintenant un an et demi. »

« Et tu aimerais que je la prenne elle aussi sous ma responsabilité. »

« Euh … oui Harry Potter. »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre de le faire maintenant car tu sais pourquoi. Mais je te promets qu'après cette guerre, je l'engagerais pour que vous puissiez vivre ensemble. »

« Oh Harry Potter est un grand sorcier. Dobby vous remercie. »

Et Harry prit Dobby dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci pleurait de joie. Ginny avait observé la scène de loin et n'en aima que davantage Harry. Elle se promit de toujours suivre son exemple. Ils se couchèrent tôt ce soir là, plein du bonheur de l'amour et de la joie d'avoir remporté un premier combat contre Voldemort.

Durant la nuit, Kumsfec se réveilla et chanta une douce mélodie à Harry et à ses amis. Il se mit donc à flamboyer jusqu'à retrouver son état normal. Il venait d'accomplir un acte magique incroyable. Il s'était directement relié avec son sorcier combiné et la compagne de celui-ci qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sur leurs corps respectifs, il avait imprimé une moitié de tatouage qui, les deux rapprochés, le dessinait entièrement. Ainsi Kumsfec avait décidé que son lien de combinaison avec Harry serait aussi celui de Ginny. Il se rendormit.


	15. 15 Paix et résistance

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

15 – Paix et résistance

Encore un jour avant la rentrée ! Harry y pensa en ouvrant les yeux. Il ne bougea pas. Ginny était encore dans ses bras et dormait d'un sommeil bienheureux. Il se sentait joyeux de se lever ainsi. Mais quelque chose le démangeait le long de la partie droite de son corps. Il examina sa main. Rien. Il examina son torse. Rien. Il tira le drap et remonta un peu le bas de son pyjama. Rien. Et pourtant il savait que quelque chose clochait. A ce moment-là, Ginny remua et attira la tête d'Harry contre la sienne pour l'embrasser. Harry répondit à ce baiser matinal. Elle s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était heureuse. Mais elle constata que la partie gauche de son corps la démangeait aussi. Elle lui en fit la réflexion. Harry lui dit que c'était son côté droit. Au même moment, ils entendirent Kumsfec qui se mit à chanter. Petit à petit, une moitié de tatouage d'un phénix apparut sur leur corps respectif. Ils tombèrent du lit abasourdis par cette vision sur leur corps. Ils rigolèrent en se regardant. Puis ils cherchèrent le livre sur le lien de combinaison. Ils trouvèrent un petit filet de chapitre expliquant l'apparition de ce tatouage qui disparaissait.

_Si le phénix sent que le sorcier combiné est amoureux, il peut créer un nouveau lien avec l'être aimé. Ce lien prend alors la forme d'un tatouage. Mais le fait est si rare qu'on ne peut dire si cela est vrai._

Harry et Ginny était heureux de cette nouvelle mais il n'avait aucune explication des implications de ce tatouage qui restait invisible même à leurs yeux. Ils se concentrèrent alors sur les flux magiques que le dessin pouvait émettre. Et là ils virent une partie de leurs corps briller en rouge et or. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement pour savoir si leurs amis étaient debout. Dobby avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner. Ils commencèrent à imaginer les possibilités de ce tatouage jusqu'à ce que Ron se réveille, suivi d'Hermione. Harry leur révéla ce que Kumsfec avait fait. Hermione en tomba de sa chaise et Ron s'arrêta son geste dans son élan. Harry et Ginny tendirent respectivement leurs bras droit et gauche. Et le couple arrivant vit alors une partie des tatouages. Au même instant se produisit alors un phénomène étrange, une plume de phénix se détacha de chacun des bras pour s'imprimer sur les bras droits d'Hermione et de Ron. L'intervention n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Ron dit alors que ça faisait comme s'ils avaient eux aussi une marque des ténèbres. Hermione préféra le terme de marque du phénix. Pour s'amuser, Harry appuya sur son tatouage avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, ses amis le regardèrent en lui demandant pourquoi il les avait appelés. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite car tout s'était passé sans parole. Il les avait entendus dans sa tête. Il comprenait l'un des usages d'un tel sort. Il pourrait se communiquer des informations à distance.

Après cela, ils se mirent à agencer leur chambre respective comme ils l'entendaient. Vers la fin de la matinée, Harry et Ginny s'occupèrent de Fulgura. Ron suivit Hermione qui l'entraîna dans la salle du Phénix, baptisée ainsi à cause de l'animal peint au plafond. Elle sentait que l'ancien directeur avait dû laisser des indices pour trouver l'horcruxe concernant Serdaigle. Et puis elle avait envie de fouiller le passé de fondateurs de Poudlard. Ron bougonna en sortant. Fulgura se promenait au petit trot dans le parc. Quand Ginny l'appela, la jument accouru. La jeune sorcière la caressa affectueusement. Harry avait envie d'aller voir la nouvelle maison d'Hagrid qui avait été reconstruite. Vue de l'extérieur, elle semblait plus grande. Harry frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Harry pensa qu'il était alors dans la Forêt Interdite à s'occuper de son demi-frère. Il rebroussa chemin vers le box à cheval. Aux alentours de midi passé, ils repartirent vers leur dortoir où les attendait un bon repas. Hermione était déçue car elle n'avait rien trouvé. L'après-midi, Harry décida de s'entraîner car il pressentait que l'A.D. allait renaître. Il voulait faire une révision générale et demanda à Hermione si elle avait une idée d'un sort qu'il pourrait apprendre facilement aux membres. Hermione pensa alors au bouclier de cendres. Comme tout le monde ne pourra pas apprendre le bouclier de cristal, elle s'était dit qu'il fallait penser à un bouclier intermédiaire. La particularité de ce bouclier était qu'il entourait le sorcier d'une sorte de brume cendreuse qui le cachait de la vue de son adversaire. Le sorcier voyait quant à lui très bien. Il ne repoussait pas les sortilèges impardonnables mais assurait au moins un moment de répit pour imaginer une nouvelle tactique d'attaque. Harry jugea ce côté tactique intéressant. L'incantation était _corpos ciniis_. Ils l'apprirent sur l'heure. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le maîtriser, et Harry parvint même à l'étendre autour de ses amis. Il fut seul à réussir cet exploit car il comprenait mieux l'utilisation des flux magiques. Leur voyage en Egypte commençait à porter leurs fruits. La directrice était passée à ce moment-là et avait été une fois de plus impressionnée par les prouesses des quatre amis. Elle resta à les observer. Hermione leur proposa ensuite d'apprendre le maléfice du dragon de soufre dont l'incantation était _sulphurnus_. Cette incantation faisait apparaître un énorme dragon de soufre qui crachait un nuage de soufre avant de se jeter sur l'ennemi. Il était très difficile à éviter. Il fallait s'imaginer un dragon assez puissant pour que le maléfice fonctionne. Là l'apprentissage fut un peu plus long. Mais ils étaient bien déterminés et Harry réussit le premier en imaginant le magyar à pointes qu'il avait affronté durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le dragon était immense. D'une hauteur de cinq mètres, il rugit et se lança à l'attaque après avoir craché un nuage de soufre sur l'herbe du parc. Celle-ci était ratatinée. La directrice, ainsi que d'autres professeurs attirés par le rugissement du dragon, étaient ébahis par la puissance du maléfice. Les amis d'Harry étaient eux aussi impressionnés bien qu'ils aient réussi à pratiquer le maléfice. Les professeurs les applaudirent. Harry se retourna. Il rougit légèrement et remarqua deux nouveaux professeurs. Il supposa que c'était les remplaçants pour les cours de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils paraissaient assez jeunes, mais il en saurait certainement plus demain soir.

Ce soir là, ils mangèrent dans la Grande Salle avec tous les professeurs réunis. Harry et ses amis apprirent donc que le professeur de D.. s'appelait Anthony Chairwood et que le professeur de métamorphoses se nommait Diana Reckfart. Ils avaient la quarantaine et étaient mariés. Cela étonnait Hermione car tous leurs professeurs étaient célibataires. Ce couple de professeurs répondit qu'ils étaient mariés depuis vingt-cinq ans, qu'avant ils avaient beaucoup voyagé en Amérique du Nord et y avaient enseigné pendant une dizaine d'années avant de revenir sur l'insistance de leur ancien professeur de métamorphoses, Minerva McGonagall. Harry les interrogea sur beaucoup de points de leur voyage, ils répondirent volontiers. La soirée sa passa très bien. Ils savaient que cette soirée avec les professeurs était une occasion unique. Ils se couchèrent tard.

Le lendemain, ils flânèrent. Harry et Ginny lurent leur livre sur les phénix et les chevaux de feu du désert. Ginny avait enfin reçu la nourriture adéquate pour sa jument par envoi spécial de chevaux ailés. Harry avait absolument tenu à payer une partie des frais. Il envoya une centaine de Gallions à Bakkhen avec une lettre de remerciements. Ron préféra de son côté s'entraîner au Quidditch et Hermione replongea dans ses bouquins. Et arriva le soir de la rentrée.

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et attendirent l'arrivée de leurs camarades. Les premiers élèves arrivèrent, suivi d'une foule d'autres. Les quatre amis retrouvèrent ainsi leurs comparses de maisonnée. Harry remarqua que Drago Malefoy était là aussi. Mais il semblait absent, voire indifférent à tout ce qu'il entourait. Il avait perdu de sa hargne. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry se doutait qu'il aurait préféré rester avec ses parents après le fiasco de l'année dernière. Pansy Parkinson tentait bien de lui parler mais il restait muet. Il regardait ostensiblement son assiette. Il releva la tête d'Harry et croisa son regard. Harry y lu alors toute la terreur de son adversaire. A cet instant, Drago n'était plus un ennemi mais un enfant effrayé ayant pris conscience de ses actes et cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir. Harry eut de la peine pour lui et envisagea même de l'aider. Mais les premières années arrivèrent et la répartition allait commencer. Le professeur Chourave apporta le Choixpeau magique. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

_Moi qui à l' origine fus dédié à la répartition_

_Je prends la parole ce soir pour continuer mon rôle._

_Mais je veux en vous en dire plus._

_Malgré la tristesse des derniers événements,_

_Il nous faut nous soutenir pour vaincre._

_Les fondateurs désiraient la Paix_

_Et il est de notre devoir de la respecter._

_A vous les nouveaux venus,_

_Une lourde tâche vous attend qui est_

_De créer cette paix entre toutes les maisons._

_Aux anciens répartis il vous faut oublier_

_Vos divergences pour vous retrouver soudés._

_Chaque maison a ses qualités et vous devez les respecter._

_Gryffondor est courageux et combattant._

_Serdaigle est intelligent et sûr de soi._

_Serpentard est puissant et malin._

_Poufsouffle est travailleur et loyal._

_Que la répartition commence._

La chanson du Choixpeau magique fut accueillie assez tièdement. Il avait fait la morale à tout le monde en rappelant le désir des fondateurs et le rôle que chacun devait jouer dans la guerre en préparation. Il n'avait pas oublié de citer la mort de l'ancien directeur ainsi que ses principes. Et la répartition commença. Harry n'y fit pas attention concentré sur les paroles de la chanson qu'il analysait. Il n'était pas le seul. Ce qui l'intriguait était le désir des fondateurs. Il se demandait s'il y avait un rapport avec la confession du vieux Basilic qui gardait la salle de la Chambre des Secrets. A la fin de la répartition, il constata que dix nouveaux élèves avaient rejoints les Gryffondor et presque autant aux autres tables. La nouvelle directrice souhaita alors à tous la bienvenue et bon appétit. Les discussions reprirent joyeusement. Chacun raconta ses vacances mais ils en vinrent à parler de la mort de l'ancien directeur. Et évidemment Harry devint le point de mire de tous les regards. Heureusement que le repas se terminait car la directrice prit la parole.

« Maintenant que les ventres sont remplis, je vous demande à tous votre attention. Je ne vais pas revenir sur la disparition de Mr Dumbledore, et je vous prierais de ne pas importuner les personnes concernées par cette tragédie. Notre communauté est en guerre et nous devons faire front commun. Des erreurs ont été commises l'année dernière, et nous avons décidé avec l'équipe professorale de mettre en place des rondes de jour comme de nuit pour des inspections surprises dans les dortoirs. Tout élève surpris en dehors de ses heures de cours, absent sans justification, ou ne se trouvant pas dans son dortoir la nuit sera exclue sans restriction. Et cela prend effet immédiatement. Mais des exceptions pourront être accordées si elles sont justifiées. De plus, pour les nouveaux élèves comme pour les anciens, l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est interdit. La brume que vous avez pu constater en arrivant est celle produite par des milliers de détraqueurs que … Voldemort élève. »

A ce moment-là des cris retentirent dans la salle au nom de l'ennemi tant redouté.

« Je vous en prie, un peu de courage. Un nom n'a jamais tué. Je continue. Il vous est aussi vivement conseillé de ne pas vous approcher du box à cheval que le professeur Hagrid a construit récemment, ni même du cheval lui-même. Ce magnifique animal appartient à Miss Weasley, et elle seule peut s'en approcher sans risque. A moins que vous ne vouliez finir à l'infirmerie pour un bout de temps, je vous prierais donc de ne pas l'approcher, même en journée. Au moindre problème avec, appelez-moi, je m'en occuperais avec Miss Weasley. Evidemment, ce que j'ai dit précédemment ne s'applique pas à Miss Weasley dû à l'entretien constant qu'elle porte à son animal. Mr Rusard, le concierge, me fait vous rappeler les règles de conduite à suivre dans l'enceinte du château, mais vous les trouverez placarder sur la porte de son bureau. Je vous présente maintenant les nouveaux professeurs du corps professoral. Mme Diana Reckfart, professeur de métamorphoses Mr Anthony Chairwood, professeur de défense Contre les Forces du Mal le retour du professeur Gobe-Planche pour les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui arrivera à partir de demain. L'essentiel a été dit. Le professeur Chairwood sera le directeur de la maison Gryffondor et le professeur Slughorn a accepté de rester en tant que directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Vous recevrez vos emplois du temps demain au petit déjeuner. D'ici là, bonne soirée. »

La nouvelle directrice avait imposé dès le début de son discours un style direct, franc et sec. Cette année ne serait pas de tout repos et la directrice veillerait à ce que la mayonnaise monte bien. Harry attendit un peu le départ des autres élèves pour s'entretenir avec la directrice.

« Directrice McGonagall, pouvons-nous vous parler ? demanda Harry. »

« Je me doute Mr Potter que cela n'a rien à voir avec les cours, et je vous rassure, je respecterais les instructions de Mr Dumbledore en vous laissant sortir. Je vous demande juste de me prévenir quand vous sortez. Vous disposez de moyens rapides, alors s'il vous plaît, faites moi cette faveur. Nous avons déjà perdu Mr Dumbledore, il serait regrettable de vous perdre aussi. »

Harry ressentit toute la sollicitude et l'inquiétude de la nouvelle directrice, il lui promit de l'avertir s'ils devaient quitter le château de manière impromptue. D'ailleurs elle les accompagna jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour une déclaration concernant les aménagements dont Harry et ses amis bénéficiaient. Quand elle arriva, le silence se fit.

« Que tous les élèves descendent, j'ai une annonce à faire. »

Les premières années qui s'étaient déjà installées descendirent à contrecœur.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, une nouvelle pièce est allouée à la salle commune. Cette pièce est le dortoir de Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Ils bénéficient de cette faveur car Mr Potter possède un phénix. »

Tous les élèves étaient stupéfaits et eurent du mal y croire. Harry s'y attendait et avait prévenu Kumsfec. Ils avaient décidé qu'au plutôt cette affaire serait réglée, au mieux les choses iraient. Il appela donc son phénix combiné qui apparut sur son épaule en lui mordillant affectueusement le bout de l'oreille. Tout le monde admira le phénix qui ne resta que quelques secondes.

« Vous avez donc pu constater par vos yeux l'existence du phénix de Mr Potter qui se nomme Kumsfec. C'est l'enfant de Fumseck, l'ancien phénix du récent directeur. Les phénix n'appréciant pas trop les ambiances … surchauffées dirons-nous, j'ai autorisé Mr Potter à avoir son propre dortoir avec ses plus proches amis. Je ne vous expliquerais pas en détail les liens de combinaison entre un phénix et son sorcier, mais pour ceux que cela intéresse, vous trouverez des explications à la bibliothèque. Il en va de même de Miss Weasley et sa jument Fulgura. Autant les phénix sont patients et tolérants, autant les chevaux de feu du désert sont irascibles et imprévisibles. Nos connaissances en ce domaine sont assez nouvelles, et mon avertissement de tout à l'heure n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Je vous laisse donc jeunes gens. »

La directrice partit laissant Harry et ses amis comme centre d'intérêt. Pour une fois Harry était soulagé, il n'était pas tout seul à être l'objet de toutes les attentions. Tout le monde avait remarqué les gestes complices entre les deux couples, mais maintenant avec ce dortoir qui leur était réservé, les rumeurs allaient prendre une nouvelle tournure. Ron et Hermione étaient rouge cramoisi tandis que Ginny, la tête haute et le corps droit, fixait tous les élèves avec un regard de défi. Et ce fut Neville qui détendit la tension palpable en applaudissant des deux mains. Et ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle commune. Des vivats fusaient de partout car les Gryffondor vivraient au quotidien avec des héros possédant des animaux extraordinaires. Les questions explosèrent de toutes parts sur le comment d'obtenir pareils animaux, le mode d'élevage adéquat, la nourriture à leur donner, s'il était possible de transplaner avec un phénix, de monter Fulgura. Ron et Hermione eurent leur part de gloire, en particulier celle-ci car tous savaient qu'elle connaissait tout sur tout. Ils esquivèrent un certain nombre de questions mais répondirent à d'autres. La soirée s'éternisa jusqu'à l'intervention du nouveau directeur des Gryffondor. Harry et ses amis lui en furent reconnaissants. Ils se couchèrent épuisés d'avoir répondu à tant de questions.

Ils descendirent le lendemain dans la Grande Salle pour obtenir leurs nouveaux emplois du temps. Ils furent parmi les derniers arrivés. Harry les avait mis en garde contre les rumeurs qui allaient circuler sur leurs comptes, ils avaient décidé de faire front commun. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Comme prévu, les rumeurs avaient fait le tour de l'école en moins d'une heure. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et firent semblant de rien. Ils engagèrent la conversation normalement avec Neville. Et les discussions reprirent. Luna Lovegood vint à côté de Ginny et la félicita pour avoir su conquérir une jument aussi merveilleuse. Les professeurs passèrent parmi les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Dès ce matin, Hermione avait double cours de runes anciennes alors qu'Harry et Ron avait la matinée de libre. Ginny attaquait fort dès le premier jour avec quatre heures de potions, trois heures de botaniques dans l'après-midi ainsi que deux heures de DCFM. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient cours ensemble. Harry et Ron avaient certes des temps libres mais Hermione les prévint qu'il faudra les utiliser pour travailler car elle était certaine qu'ils auraient beaucoup de travail. Connaissant la nouvelle directrice, ils pensèrent qu'elle ne devait pas avoir tort. A la fin du petit déjeuner, Hagrid et le professeur Gobe-Planche virent Ginny pour lui demander de les assister dans l'étude de sa jument de feu. Elle parut surprise car elle-même ne connaissait pas encore assez sa jument. Harry lui suggéra d'accepter pour éviter tout accident malencontreux. Le mieux serait de faire correspondre les cours des différentes années avec les sixièmes années pour qu'elle soit là. Les deux professeurs furent enchantés. La directrice attrapa Harry et Ron pour leur parler.

« Mr Potter, j'aimerais que vous repreniez votre club de l'A.D., et qu'il commence dès ce soir. Je vous ai vu vous entraîner l'autre jour et je pense que quelques notions de base en plus ne feront de mal à personne en ces temps troublés. »

« Mais Mme la directrice, il faudrait nous trouver une salle où nous entraîner. Une vaste salle car je suppose que nous allons avoir beaucoup de demandes. »

« J'y ai réfléchi, et je pense avoir trouvé la salle qui vous conviendrait. Suivez-moi ! »

Ils descendirent vers les sous-sols de Poudlard. Après avoir traversé différents cachots, ils débouchèrent dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre qui était très spacieux. Il était constitué de cinq rangées de place en demi-cercle. En bas, se trouvait une vaste esplanade pouvant contenir une centaine de personnes. C'était l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner.

« Je pense que vous aurez toute la place nécessaire pour vous exercer. Vous pourrez demander l'aide des professeurs si vous le désirez. Je vous laisse l'arranger à votre façon. »

Et elle partit. Harry et Ron descendirent. Kumsfec transplana et illumina l'amphithéâtre en allumant toutes les chandelles. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'esplanade en pierre où se trouvait une sorte de pupitre. Harry appela Dobby et lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il aille dans la Salle sur Demande pour lui rapporter des objets pouvant servir à ses futurs cours. Dobby cligna d'un œil et transplana à nouveau. Harry imaginait déjà les duels et les sorts qu'ils apprendraient. Ils passèrent donc la matinée à arranger cette salle avant de remonter pour manger. Harry pensa que la résistance pouvait maintenant s'organiser.


	16. 16 Tour de force

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

16 – Tour de force

Avant le commencement du repas, la directrice McGonagall fit une annonce.

« Silence, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais vous signaler une bonne nouvelle. Avec l'accord de Mr Potter, les cours de l'A.D. vont reprendre. Exceptionnellement, ce soir, le repas aura lieu à vingt et une heure de sorte qu'à la fin de vos cours, vous puissiez vous réunir dans la salle prêtée à Mr Potter. J'espère que toutes les maisons auront à cœur de s'investir dans ce nouveau club. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Luna et Neville furent les premiers à applaudir à cette annonce ainsi que l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Seule la table des Serpentard fut un peu moins enthousiaste. De la quatrième année à la septième année, une vive colère s'installa. De la première année à la troisième année, bien au contraire, l'enthousiasme était sincère. Un deuxième année demanda à un sixième année s'il connaissait les cours d'Harry Potter, celui-ci lui mit son poing dans la figure. Au milieu de tout ce tohu-bohu, personne n'y fit attention à part Hermione, Ginny et Harry qui observaient la réaction de leurs ennemis. Hermione eut envie d'intervenir mais Ginny la retint. Harry fixa l'élève coupable qui se prit d'un coup la tête dans les mains. Harry était entré comme une fusée dans la tête de l'élève incriminé et y mit un léger saccage en lui promettant que la prochaine fois, il aurait pire. L'élève regarda Harry qui lui souriait. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Peu avant la fin du repas, les anciens membres du club encerclèrent Harry et ses amis pour savoir quel était le programme prévu. Harry leur exposa que tout serait expliqué ce soir. Toutes les personnes intéressées devaient se réunir à dix-heures dix dans le Hall et ils descendraient dans l'amphithéâtre. Tous les élèves étaient impatients.

Le cours de potions se passa extrêmement bien. Le professeur Slughorn leur avait donné une préparation assez simple à concocter pour évaluer leur niveau. Et pour une fois, Harry réussit sa potion à la perfection sans l'aide du Prince. Elle était même extrêmement puissante aux dires du professeur. Hermione avait réussi normalement et Ron, si nul en potions d'habitude, réussit une potion acceptable. Il était fier de lui car, pour réussir, il avait dédoublé sa concentration. Il voyait d'un coup l'intérêt de cette pratique dans la vie de tous les jours. Lui qui s'était toujours comparé à ses frères au niveau de la nullité en classe, il se dit que cette année les efforts pourraient vraiment être récompensés. Le reste de la classe peina un peu plus, et les trois amis en vinrent à discuter du programme de ce soir. Hermione avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen de donner des cours simultanément, car, comme Harry, elle anticipait sur la participation importante des élèves, et plus particulièrement celle des premières années. Elle leur proposa que Ron s'occupasse des premières et deuxièmes années, elle et Ginny se chargeraient des troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années, et Harry s'occuperait des sixièmes et septièmes années. La répartition était équitable, et Harry se sentit soulagé de ne pas s'occuper des années inférieures. Le cours prit fin avec un devoir à rendre sur les propriétés des ingrédients composant la potion. Cinquante centimètres de parchemin étaient demandés. Des cris de protestations fusèrent, seule Hermione ne contesta pas car comme elle le disait, ils étaient en année d'ASPIC. Le travail promettait d'être énorme. Ensuite ils profitèrent de leurs pause pour afficher l'heure de rassemblement pour l'A.D. Hermione insista pour qu'ils commencent leur devoir pour Slughorn. A seize heures, ils se rendirent au cours de DCFM qui était en commun avec les sixièmes années. La salle se situait au premier étage. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, le professeur les attendait. Celle-ci était spacieuse pour contenir tous les élèves. Elle était bien éclairée malgré les quelques rideaux empêchant les rares rayons du soleil de la réchauffer. Il y avait divers objets ainsi que de rôles de créatures. Ron grimaça quand il vit aussi des araignées dans un bocal. Ils prirent place à des pupitres. Les quatre maisons étaient réunies, ce qui donnait une classe de cinquante élèves.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis le professeur Chairwood et je m'occuperais de vous cette année. Vos cours seront communs car suite à notre situation actuelle, la directrice a décidé de mettre les élèves des années supérieures au même niveau. Donc les sixièmes années profiteront déjà de l'enseignement au niveau des ASPIC. Ce sera une excellente préparation pour l'année prochaine. »

« Mais alors que ferons-nous l'année prochaine ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous verrez certainement d'autres choses car tout évolue. Et si l'année prochaine, nous arrivons à mener une vie normale, il se pourrait que les classes soient de nouveau séparées. Dîtes-vous simplement que vous êtes une classe expérimentale. »

Harry apprécia bien la façon de voir de ce nouveau professeur.

« On m'a expliqué que l'année dernière, votre ancien professeur s'était quelque peu éloigné du programme normal et qu'une bonne mise à niveau s'imposait. Je vais donc vous questionner. A chaque bonne réponse, je veux que vous me montriez la pratique du sortilège cité. »

Et il commença à les questionner. Il leur posa des questions sur les sortilèges de désarmement, de protection, d'immobilisation, d'attaques. Le début parut simple jusqu'à ce que les questions fussent plus pointues. Pour une fois, Hermione s'était abstenue de répondre à tout. Elle mettait en pratique les recommandations d'Abelforth. Le professeur regarda Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron qui appréciait les réponses rapides des anciens membres de l'A.D.

« Je vois que vous avez une maîtrise assez correcte de vos sortilèges bien que quelques défauts de concentration subsistent. Nous y remédierons. Maintenant quelqu'un sait-il si en théorie il existe un sort permettant de se protéger du Sortilège Impardonnable de Mort ? »

Tous les élèves parurent surpris par cette question à part les quatre amis.

« Il n'existe aucun moyen de se protéger du Sortilège Impardonnable de Mort. La seule personne ayant jamais survécu à un tel sortilège est Harry Potter, désigna Terry Boot. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui mais il fit comme si on ne parlait pas de lui.

« Vous avez parfaitement bien appris votre leçon. Mais en êtes-vous si certains ? Et je pense que quatre personnes ici savent de quoi je parle. »

Il se retourna vers Harry et ses amis.

« Miss Granger, vos professeurs m'avaient assuré que vous étiez une élève assidue ayant une grande capacité de compréhension. Pourriez-vous répondre à la question ? »

Hermione parut gênée.

« Il existe en effet un bouclier permettant de bloquer le sortilège de mort. Il s'agit du bouclier de cristal. Mais pour le pratiquer convenablement, il faut réunir un critère assez particulier : avoir au cours de sa vie frôlé la mort au moins trois fois. »

« Excellent ! 10 points pour Gryffondor. Et je suppose que tous les quatre vous savez le pratiquer. Je vous prierais donc de nous faire une démonstration. En tant qu'enseignant, je devrais vous le montrer mais je n'entre pas dans les critères. »

Les quatre amis se levèrent et lancèrent le sortilège. Des murs de cristal les enveloppèrent entièrement sous les yeux effarés de leurs camardes de classe, et même de leur professeur. Il ne pensait pas que les quatre élèves savaient le manier aussi aisément. Il s'attendait à un mur face à eux, et non à une sorte de cloche qui les recouvrait.

« Vous pouvez cesser l'enchantement. Et je vous accorde 20 points chacun pour la perfection de vos boucliers. Vous ne trouverez probablement pas de livres expliquant correctement le fonctionnement de ce bouclier, mais je voulais vous montrer qu'en magie, il y a toujours une exception. Par contre il peut exister des boucliers alternatifs à celui-ci. Miss Weasley, pourriez-vous m'en citer un ? »

« Le Bouclier de cendres qui consiste à créer une sorte de dôme autour de soi de nature brume cendreuse. L'ennemi ne nous voit pas alors que nous oui. Cela perturbe l'ennemi qui ne peut nous viser correctement, nous laissant le temps d'envisager une nouvelle façon d'attaquer. L'incantation est _corpos ciniis_. Je le montre aussi. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Et Ginny exécuta le sortilège. Une sorte de brume cendreuse apparut qui la cacha aux yeux de tous.

« Parfait, et je vois que vous savez rendre élastique votre bouclier pour le replier sur vous-même. Mais pouvez-vous l'étendre le long de la pièce ? »

Ginny s'exécuta. Le bouclier s'étendit de façon horizontale et verticale le long de la pièce.

« Je vous remercie Miss Weasley pour cette magnifique démonstration. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il existe des boucliers alternatifs que nous apprendrons cette année. Je réservais celui-ci pour le milieu de l'année mais tant pis. Ce sera le premier bouclier que vous allez apprendre. Il est complexe dans son exécution car il exige une forte concentration dû au fait qu'il doit vous servir et à vous protéger et à vous donner un moment de sursis. Il faut qu'il soit assez épais pour qu'on ne vous voie pas. Essayez maintenant. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et Miss Weasley, si vous pouviez m'assister durant cette séance. Il est inutile de vous demander de vous exercer. »

Ils acceptèrent de bon cœur. Ils s'occupèrent particulièrement des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondor, délaissant les Serpentard. Ceux-ci étaient suivis par le professeur. Luna et Neville s'en sortirent avec les honneurs à la fin du cours. Le professeur leur demanda un devoir de soixante-dix centimètres sur ce bouclier avec ses effets. Il dispensa Harry et ses amis leur demandant de ne pas trop aider leurs camarades. C'étaient un travail de recherches. Ils acquiescèrent, content d'échapper à cette corvée. A dix-huit heures dix, le hall était rempli d'élèves attendant Harry. Rusard commença à s'énerver en voyant tous ces élèves. La directrice intervint lui signalant que c'était une permission spéciale qui leur était accordée ce soir. Harry conduisit tout le monde à travers les sous-sols de Poudlard pour leur montrer leur nouvelle salle d'entraînement. Chaque élève prit place dans les gradins alors qu'Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny descendaient dans l'esplanade.

« Bonsoir à tous, je suis ravi de vous revoir pour ces leçons, disons particulières. »

Certains rires fusèrent, venant surtout des anciens membres qui se rappelaient la première fois qu'Harry avait pris la parole.

« Je ne vais pas me présenter, je pense que je suis assez connu comme ça. Par contre voici mes assistants, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Je vous préviens d'ores et déjà que nos cours ne seront pas de la rigolade. Pour ceux qui pensaient qu'ils allaient se détendre, ils peuvent repartir tout de suite. »

Le ton était maintenant différent et Harry scrutait chaque élève. Aucun ne bougea de sa place comme hypnotisé.

« Bien. Il semble que mon message soit passé. Nous sommes ici pour apprendre à nous défendre efficacement contre Voldemort et son armée. Une guerre se prépare en dehors de ces murs et vous devez être prêts à défendre votre vie et celle de vos proches. Le but de ces cours sera de vous rendre imaginatif pour sauvegarder vos vies. Il vous faudra apprendre à jongler avec vos sorts pour vous rendre imprévisibles. Pour cette première soirée, nous nous sommes partagés les différentes années en trois groupes. Ron s'occupera des premières et deuxièmes années, Hermione et Ginny des trois autres années, et moi des années restantes. »

Les premières années furent assez déçues mais acceptèrent à contrecœur. Ron apprit les bases à ses élèves, Hermione et Ginny révisèrent les bases avec les autres.

« Les sixièmes et septièmes années descendaient. »

Ils accoururent et firent cercle autour d'Harry. Il leur proposa de revoir en premier certains sorts de base pour voir si les vacances ne les avaient pas trop ramollis. L'exercice dura une vingtaine de minutes. Harry était assez content. Il décida donc de passer au sortilège du patronus qui, s'il se rappelait, n'était pas encore à la portée de tous. Et il fit bien car la leçon fut désastreuse. Pour les motiver, Harry demanda à Dobby de lui amener l'armoire qu'il avait trouvée dans la salle sur demande. C'était la même armoire que celle du professeur Lupin lors de leur troisième année. Ils savaient tous que celle-ci contenait un épouvantard. Harry leur expliqua qu'un épouvantard prenant la forme d'un détraqueur allait apparaître et il devait utiliser le sortilège du patronus. Certains ricanèrent car ils savaient comment vaincre un épouvantard. Le premier à passer fut Michaël Corner qui voulut faire le malin. Au lieu de lancer le patronus sur l'épouvantard-détraqueur, il lança le sort _ridikulous_. Mais à la surprise générale, cela ne sembla pas perturber l'épouvantard qui s'approchait inexorablement en créant autour de lui un froid glacial enlevant toute pensée de bonheur à Michaël. Celui-ci se décida à lancer son patronus qui fut trop faible. Harry intervint et remit l'épouvantard-détraqueur dans l'armoire. L'effet du détraqueur s'était fait ressentir dans l'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre. Personne ne comprit comment l'épouvantard avait pu résister à l'effet du _ridikulous_. Harry s'expliqua.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, ces leçons ne sont pas un divertissement. Si vous voulez vous divertir, attendez que la saison de Quidditch commence. Quant au pourquoi le sort de Michaël Corner n'a pas fonctionné, ce n'est dû qu'à ma volonté. En faisant apparaître l'épouvantard, j'ai insufflé à l'épouvantard-détraqueur une partie de mes pouvoirs en me concentrant sur ma connaissance des détraqueurs. Les ayant affronté plus d'une fois, je vous ai fait profité de mon expérience. D'autres questions ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. »

Tous les élèves alentour avaient entendu l'explication et étaient légèrement terrifiés. Ceux qui avaient connu Harry pendant des années furent stupéfaits par la maturité et l'assurance qui se dégageaient de lui maintenant. Les quelques professeurs qui étaient venus pour assister au cours furent quant à eux rassurés car Harry avait démontré de façon spectaculaire qu'il ne laisserait pas le désordre régner pendant ses cours. Il avait la situation bien en main. Il demanda à Dobby de lui apporter du chocolat qu'il donna à Michaël. Et les leçons reprirent avec un enthousiasme et un sérieux rarement égalé pendant un cours. Harry avait vraiment l'étoffe pour devenir un excellent enseignant en DCFM aux yeux de la directrice. Et les leçons continuèrent dans une bonne humeur. Les progrès ne furent pas extraordinaires mais le fait de savoir qu'Harry Potter donnait des cours motivait les élèves, surtout après le tour de force de l'épouvantard-détraqueur. Les rumeurs sur ses capacités allaient maintenant s'ajouter aux autres rumeurs.

A vingt et une heure, Harry interrompit les cours pour signaler qu'il était temps de manger. Tout le monde accueillit la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Harry leur promit aussi que s'ils progressaient tous d'ici samedi, ils demanderaient à ce que des duels soient organisés pour tester leur niveau. Ce fut une véritable ovation en l'honneur d'Harry. Le principal sujet de conversation ce soir-là fut bien entendu les cours de l'AD. Des premières aux septièmes années, chacun avait hâte de continuer. Harry pensa que cet enthousiasme était de bon augure pour la suite.

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry chercha à la table professorale le second nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il ne remarqua personne. Il se dirigea à la table des Gryffondor suivi de ses amis. L'enthousiasme des élèves pour l'AD n'était pas encore retombé, et Harry était harcelé de toutes parts pour savoir quand aurait lieu la prochaine leçon. Il répondait invariablement qu'une affiche signalerait bientôt la prochaine date du cours. Vers le milieu du repas, la porte de la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui était une femme. Elle était de type asiatique, la quarantaine, elle avait une démarche souple et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Elle les salua en courbant la tête et en joignant ses deux mains face à elle. La directrice, debout à son arrivée, fit de même et prit la parole.

« Chers élèves, je vous présente donc le second professeur de Défense Contre les forces du Mal, Miss Jimaki Kaoryiu. Je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Les élèves applaudirent tandis que le professeur saluait la salle comme elle l'avait fait devant la directrice.

« Ce professeur nous vient du Japon, ce qui explique son léger retard. Elle participe à un programme d'échange culturel entre différentes communautés magiques. C'est Mr Dumbledore qui l'année dernière a mis en place ce projet car il pensait que les communautés magiques devaient apprendre à mieux se connaître à l'avenir. Donc cela implique un léger changement dans vos emplois du temps car Miss Jimaki s'occupera des sixièmes et septièmes années. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Mr Rubeus s'occupera lui aussi de ces mêmes années. Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques redeviennent obligatoires. Pour tout dire, les cours vont être partagés par deux professeurs dorénavant. Les sixièmes et septièmes années auront cours en commun. Cette décision a fait l'unanimité chez l'équipe professorale. La raison de ce choix est, vous vous en doutez, la crise que traverse notre communauté magique actuellement. Nous avons donc jugé qu'il était indispensable que les années supérieures apprennent en même temps des moyens efficaces pour se défendre. Et avec le retour de l'AD pour compléter l'enseignement donné, nous espérons ainsi limiter les risques de mort. »

Le discours de la directrice avait quelque peu refroidi la salle. Harry se demandait comment il n'avait pas vu venir la chose. Il était aussi surpris que tout le monde. Seule Hermione ne semblait pas troublée par le discours. Elle continua de manger tranquillement. Quant à Harry, il se demandait s'il ne se faisait pas manipuler dans l'ombre. La question était par qui ? La réponse lui vint alors naturellement comme s'il la savait depuis toujours : Albus Dumbledore. Il eut une furieuse envie de voir McGonagall pour qu'elle lui montre les instructions que Dumbledore lui a laissée. Il se baissa de côté et chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione ses soupçons. Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas immédiatement avant de lui répondre qu'ils feraient mieux d'avoir cette conversation dans leur dortoir.

« Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne fin de repas. »

'Une bonne fin de repas', l'expression fit sourire ironiquement beaucoup d'élèves qui n'avaient plus très faim. Les camarades de sa tablée lui demandèrent évidemment s'il était au courant de cette décision, et il répondit négativement. Mais il promit que ça ne changerait rien, bien au contraire, il serait plus facile qu'on leur octroie la permission de mettre en place des duels. Les élèves réfléchirent à cette façon de voir les choses qui leur parut intéressante. Harry pensa qu'il était heureux d'avoir eu l'idée d'organiser des duels d'ici la fin de la semaine, sinon, il en fut certain, beaucoup d'élèves ne serait plus venu. La fin du repas se termina dans une ambiance sobre et chaque maison se dépêcha de regagner sa salle commune. Harry et ses amis préférèrent rester dans leur dortoir pour discuter calmement.

« Hermione, tu ne penses pas que nous nous faisons manipuler par Dumbledore ? »

« Harry, je pense un peu la même chose que toi mais regarde la situation dans son ensemble, et pas juste d'après ta situation. Tu ne crois pas que Mr Dumbledore se souciait aussi de la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il te disait sur le ministère. Il en avait une certaine méfiance, et c'est vrai puisqu'il prépare une armée secrète d'aurors, non pour assurer la sécurité de Poudlard et de ses élèves, mais en imaginant vaincre Voldemort à eux seuls. Anticipant peut-être ce genre de réactions, Mr Dumbledore a dû laisser des directives à la directrice concernant la sécurité des élèves. Tu t'imagines peut-être, qu'à nous quatre et une quinzaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, nous allons pouvoir repousser toute une armée de détraqueurs, de géants et de mangemorts. Je reconnais que nous avons progressé bien au-delà des capacités normales attendues par des personnes de notre âge. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, nous devons être prêts à défendre nos vies et celles de nos proches. Le temps du divertissement est révolu, nous sommes en guerre. Alors au vue de la situation, si Dumbledore a jugé bon de ne pas tout nous dire mais que cela permet de sauver la vie des gens que nous aimons, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Et tu oublies aussi un autre fait, tu avais le choix de refuser. Mais te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu envisageais de rouvrir l'AD avant même que la directrice ne t'en parle. »

Harry était surpris qu'Hermione le connaisse si bien. Il chercha un peu de soutien auprès de Ron et de Ginny mais ils étaient du même avis qu'Hermione. Et Ginny, plus que quiconque savait que son amie avait raison puisqu'elle-même avait ressenti les pensées de son bien-aimé.

« Harry, mon amour, je te comprends puisque nous vivons pratiquement l'un dans l'autre. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas perdre le contrôle des évènements autour de toi car tu as peur pour chacun de nous. Mais c'est comme quand Dumbledore t'a énoncé la prophétie la première fois, tu t'es senti révolté que l'on décide pour toi jusqu'à ce qu'il te l'explique. Il n'est plus là pour nous expliquer le chemin à suivre mais c'est à nous de trouver la juste signification des indices qu'il a semé. C'est pour que le moment venu nous soyons prêts à en découdre définitivement avec Voldemort, non pas selon ses règles, mais avec les nôtres. »

Harry regarda sa bien-aimée et se demanda à quel moment elle avait pu ainsi comprendre la pensée de Dumbledore. Elle rigola en entendant les pensées sceptiques de l'Elu et l'étreignit en l'embrassant furieusement. Harry perdit le fil de ses pensées en répondant à ce baiser. Le moral revint au beau fixe et le Survivant accepta sa défaite. Ginny lui proposa de l'accompagner pour s'occuper de Fulgura. Ils restèrent une heure dehors sur le dos de la jument, ravie de les promener au galop sous la nuit étoilée malgré une brume de plus en plus opaque et glaciale. Quand ils rentrèrent, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils firent de même.


	17. 17 Avertissment d'avant bataille

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

17 – Avertissement d'avant bataille

Ce matin-là, les nouveaux emplois du temps furent distribués. Tout le monde examina les cours en commun. La surprise ne fut pas grande. Les cours en commun étaient Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les septièmes années remarquèrent que leurs temps libres n'avaient pas changé à l'inverse des sixièmes années qui voyaient leurs cours de DCFM, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses doublés. Hermione leur expliqua que c'était pour qu'ils soient à la hauteur des septièmes années. La seule à ne pas se plaindre fut Ginny qui s'était ennuyée hier en Sortilèges puisque Flitwick avait commencé à leur parler des différents boucliers existants.

Harry et Ron se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Une petite voix, ressemblant à celle d'Hermione, leur disait de faire leur devoir. Ils se regardèrent et s'esclaffèrent. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid pour prendre de ses nouvelles. En sortant de la salle, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de serpentards de septième année. Pansy Parkinson était en train d'harceler Drago pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Crabbe se retourna et toucha l'épaule de Pansy pour lui signaler qu'Harry était derrière eux. Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Drago releva la tête en esquissant un sourire qui n'avait rien d'arrogant comme à son habitude. Harry sentit que celui-ci avait besoin d'aide mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Toutes les hypothèses étaient plausibles. Drago rebaissa la tête quand Pansy le tira par le bras pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Ron était perplexe par rapport au comportement du jeune homme.

« Harry, tu sais ce qu'il a le Malefoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'école, il a envie d'en repartir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il est un parfait espion pour te surveiller. »

« Tu oublies le fiasco de l'année dernière. C'est lui qui aurait dû tuer Dumbledore, et non Rogue. Et puis je vous ai dit pendant les vacances que la famille Malefoy n'avait pas l'air si heureuse que cela d'accueillir le Seigneur des Ténèbres chez elle. Je suppose qu'il s'inquiète pour ses parents ! »

« Ou qu'il est préoccupé par sa nouvelle tentative d'assassinat. »

« Et qui voudrait-il bien tuer ? Moi ? »

« Allons, si c'est pour se racheter aux yeux … de Voldemort, je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup de choix. »

« Ta suggestion est un peu tirée par les cheveux. N'oublie pas que Voldemort veut me tuer de ses mains. Non. S'il devait vraiment tuer quelqu'un, ce serait plus tôt mes amis proches et … »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, ce qu'il venait de dire lui parut tout d'un coup très plausible. Après les échecs de l'an dernier, Harry ne serait pas étonné que Voldemort assigne à Drago ce genre de tâches. Et il n'y avait plus à Poudlard de professeurs compétents pour reconnaître des potions ou des maléfices de pure magie noire. Il dit à Ron de le suivre à la Salle du phénix pour contacter Abelforth. Dès qu'ils y pénétrèrent, Harry appela Kumsfec pour qu'il transmette un message à Abelforth. Il écrivit sur un bout de parchemin qu'il devait le voir immédiatement. Kumsfec disparut, et réapparut quelques secondes avec la réponse affirmative de leur professeur. Ils passèrent dans la salle secrète et utilisèrent le portoloin. Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes dans le salon d'Abelforth.

« Bonjour les jeunes, comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

« Bien, je vous remercie. Mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important concernant Drago Malefoy. »

Et Harry lui relata le comportement assez troublant du jeune Malefoy par rapport à son habitude.

« Je reconnais que ce changement de comportement est assez inhabituel. Mon frère m'avait parlé des tentatives de meurtre sur sa personne et du fait qu'il savait que c'était Drago. Mais Harry je pense plus que le jeune Malefoy vit dans la terreur de mourir avant ses parents. Et c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez passés car je comptais vous convoquer ce soir pour une leçon de seize heures à dix-neuf heures. Nous aurons en plus la visite de Severus vers dix-huit heures qui nous mettra au courant de l'avancée de l'attaque de Voldemort. Il essaie de m'envoyer des rapports quotidiens sur les agissements de notre ennemi qui loge toujours chez les Malefoy. Et je peux t'ajouter qu'ils souffrent, plus particulièrement Lucius qui subit au moins six ou sept fois le sortilège Doloris selon l'humeur de leur maître. Eux qui étaient habitués à vivre grandement se retrouvent plus misérables qu'ils n'aient été. »

Harry était surpris. Quand il pensait à Drago, deux images se superposaient : celle d'un garçon arrogant et sûr, et celle d'un enfant désespéré un soir de juin en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Harry le plaignit sincèrement.

« Harry, par précaution, je vais te donner un coffret contenant des fioles d'un antipoison qui te protégera, ainsi que tes amis, contre toutes les tentatives d'empoisonnement. Les deux principaux ingrédients de cet antipoison sont le venin de Basilic ainsi que son sang. »

« Quoi ? On va boire du sang de basilic, dit Ron dégoûté. »

«°Oui, mais il est bien dilué avec une petite astuce de mon invention. Comme le venin de Basilic est le plus puissant poison existant, même le bézoard se trouve inefficace contre lui. Tu sais que pour guérir à coup sûr du poison du Basilic, il faut une larme de phénix. Mais quand on n'en pas sous la main, il faut prendre le temps de créer soit même l'antidote, et pour cela il nous faut ces deux éléments. »

Abelforth sortit par une porte adjacente et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un coffret en bois contenant une trentaine de fioles de l'antidote.

« Je veux que pendant une semaine entière, vous en preniez trois gouttes chacun le matin au réveil avant de prendre votre petit déjeuner. Et après garder toujours une fiole sur vous. Votre organisme devrait produire assez rapidement des anticorps contre toutes formes d'empoisonnement. Je pense que dans un proche avenir Drago ne sera plus le seul mangemort connu de Poudlard. »

Harry et Ron regardèrent le vieil homme avec ahurissement.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'on arrivera à arrêter Voldemort. »

« Franchement, je ne sais pas mais Severus nous en dira plus ce soir. Je vous conseille de retourner à l'école prévenir la directrice que vous sécherez les cours cet après-midi. »

Abelforth les congédia gentiment. Ils retournèrent au château complètement abattus. Harry vit la directrice dans son bureau pour la prévenir. Elle n'avait pas changé le mobilier du bureau, et désormais trônait derrière elle un grand portrait du défunt directeur qui était assoupi sur une grande chaise. Elle ne manifesta aucune objection en signalant qu'elle préviendrait leurs professeurs. Harry l'en remercia, et au moment de quitter le bureau, il crut entrapercevoir le portrait d'Albus lui faire un clin d'œil. A midi, il prévint donc Ginny et Hermione qui, comme à son habitude, commença à s'inquiéter de sécher les cours l'année des ASPIC. Ron, pour la calmer, l'embrassa devant tout le monde, ce qui la fit rougir.

Durant l'après-midi, ils eurent le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques qui débuta avec l'étude des chevaux de feu du désert. Hagrid était particulièrement ravi de les revoir. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de ce cours, c'était Ginny qui était la seule à pouvoir diriger Fulgura. Harry trouva qu'elle s'en sortait très bien. Il ne fut pas cependant très attentif car il avait étudié avec elle le dressage de la jument. Ginny, entendant les pensées d'Harry, lui proposa de monter en croupe derrière elle pour illustrer un point important sur la confiance qu'il devait y avoir entre le maître et l'animal pour que celui-ci accepte qu'une autre personne monte. Hagrid était aux anges car il suivait le cours comme s'il était un élève. Lui qui adorait les animaux, selon ses termes, amicaux, savait qu'il ne pouvait s'approcher de la jument sans que celle-ci ne rue. Ils firent ensemble une petite démonstration de galop pour que les élèves apprécient la vitesse de la jument. Les élèves étaient émerveillés qu'un pareil animal puisse aller presque aussi vite qu'un éclair de feu avec deux personnes sur son dos. Ce qui étonna encore fut la facilité avec laquelle Ginny la dirigea et lui fit prendre un virage serré comme s'ils étaient sur un balai volant. Et elle n'utilisait aucun appareillage aussi barbare que ceux des moldus. Après s'ensuivit le cours des Relations Magiques Internationales pour les septièmes années. Ce cours était dirigé par le professeur Jimaki. Ce cours avait pour but de faire découvrir les grandes communautés magiques existantes à travers le monde. Cela intéressa particulièrement Harry, surtout depuis son retour d'Egypte. Mais à seize heures moins dix, Le professeur Jimaki s'interrompit pour rappeler qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron était attendue par la directrice. Ils comprirent, prirent leurs affaires et rejoignirent la salle secrète. En chemin, Ginny les rattrapa. Ils mirent leurs mains sur le portoloin qui les transporta dans le salon d'Abelforth.

« Ravi de vous revoir tous ensemble. Je sais que vous aviez cours mais il me semble plus important de vous entraîner pour le prochain affrontement avec Voldemort qui devrait avoir lieu en début de semaine prochaine. Severus nous le confirmera tout à l'heure. Descendons dans notre salle d'entraînement. »

Ils prirent le chemin menant vers la salle d'entraînement. Là, pendant vingt minutes, il y eu un affrontement au cours duquel Harry et Abelforth firent équipe contre Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Tous les sortilèges connus fusèrent de toutes parts en pratiquant bien entendu l'occlumancie et la legilimancie. Abelforth mit fin à cet entraînement en créant un trou au sol où ses adversaires tombèrent, perdant leur concentration.

« Je vous félicite, je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié nos entraînements quotidiens. Je vais donc vous enseigner deux nouveaux sorts dont celui de la trappe. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il est assez surprenant quand on est au milieu d'une bataille. L'incantation est _versaterrae_. Il est facile à apprendre mais il doit être informulé. Vous ne devriez pas prendre bien longtemps pour le maîtriser. Allez, tout le monde en place ! »

Harry et ses amis se mirent en ligne et jetèrent le sort. Le premier essai fut modeste mais le second fut plus que concluant. Harry parvint même à l'élargir sur un mètre au bout du quatrième essai. Abelforth jugea que cela était suffisant car ils avaient compris son bon fonctionnement.

« Maintenant, je vais vous apprendre un autre sortilège un peu plus complexe. Il s'agit du maléfice de l'emprisonnement. A l'inverse du sortilège du saucisson qui immobilise le corps, celui-ci emprisonne temporairement les facultés magiques. C'est un maléfice compliqué dans le sens où si le sortilège dure, il peut se retourner contre vous et vous emprisonner à votre tour. Il faut savoir l'user à bon escient. L'incantation est _caguùm_. Dans un combat il peut être utile car l'adversaire tombe au sol sans pouvoir penser à se défendre. Cela vous laisse un répit de quelques secondes. Pour s'en débarrasser, _finite incantatem _suffit amplement. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et l'essayer. Mais rappelez-vous que le maléfice ne doit pas excéder dix secondes. »

Les élèves avaient parfaitement compris. Ils prirent le temps de se concentrer sur le temps limité avant de lancer le sortilège. Les premiers résultats ne furent pas concluants. Ils avaient du mal à vouloir se surprendre avec ce sortilège. Kumsfec intervint pour les libérer de leurs inhibitions. Ils reprirent leur entraînement et réussirent enfin à pratiquer le sortilège correctement. L'apprentissage dura deux heures au bout desquelles ils réussirent enfin à maîtriser ce maléfice. Abelforth les félicita et regardant l'heure à sa montre, il les prévint que Severus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien professeur de potions frappa à la porte. Abelforth lui ouvrit, et il s'installa dans le salon saluant ses anciens élèves.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris sa décision. L'attaque aura lieu mardi après-midi. Il commencera par attaquer provisoirement avec les détraqueurs Poudlard pour en même temps investir le Ministère de la Magie avec ses mangemorts. Il laissera les géants de côté pour le moment pour un usage ultérieur. Il ne nous en a dit pas plus. Le maître a même laissé filtrer l'information de l'attaque. La seule chose qu'il a déclarée à ses mangemorts est qu'il dirigerait la communauté magique par l'intermédiaire du nouveau mangemort qui nous a rejoints. Il s'appelle Arankar Kairkeith et il arrive d'Estonie. Je n'en sais pas plus. Il est au même niveau que moi dans l'estime du maître et cela rend fou de jalousie Bellatrix et d'autres mangemorts qui me laissent enfin la paix. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux vous dire d'autre sur cet individu à part qu'il a essayé plusieurs fois de me parler seul à seul. Mais le maître nous veut à ses côtés presque constamment. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ce nouveau mage ? demanda Ron. »

« En toute honnêteté Mr Weasley, je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il est plus sympathique que les autres mangemorts. Quand on le voit, on a envie de lui faire confiance. Et puis il a parfois ce regard à la Dumbledore que j'ai pu entrapercevoir deux ou trois fois quand je l'observais. »

« Pour en revenir l'attaque, Voldemort ne vous a rien dit de plus, demanda encore Harry. »

« Il me semble pourtant avoir été clair Mr Potter, rien de plus. Le plan est un peu trop simple, même moi, je me perds en conjectures. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si le plan marche, ce Kairkeith sera le prochain Ministre d'ici Halloween. »

« Halloween? C'est impossible, s'esclaffa Ginny. Il faut l'accord du Magenmagot et une situation exceptionnelle pour désigner un nouveau ministre, comme le retour de Voldemort. Je ne vois pas comment il compte faire. »

« Là est toute la question Miss Weasley, répondit Rogue. Le Ministère a ses propres lois. A moins que le seigneur ait une idée particulière derrière la tête, il ne nous en a pas fait part. Je pense d'ailleurs que toute cette attaque est une diversion à triple objectif : déstabiliser le Ministère, essayer d'en finir avec Mr Potter et ce troisième objectif inconnu. »

Tout le monde se posa la question pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de si particulier pour que Voldemort engage une attaque de si grande envergure.

« De la désinformation ! s'exclama Hermione. »

« Excusez-nous Miss Granger, intervint Abelforth, si vous pouviez vous expliquer. »

« C'est un peu tiré les chevaux mais c'est plausible. Dans l'histoire moldue, il est arrivé que durant un conflit entre deux nations, les dirigeants utilisent de la fausse propagande pour semer le trouble et pour pousser le peuple à se révolter contre son propre gouvernement. On trouve surtout ce stratagème dans les guérillas locales pour la dispute d'un petit territoire. Actuellement, le meilleur moyen dans le monde moldu est la télévision. Si on applique ce procédé à notre situation, je pense que Voldemort va tenter de s'emparer de la Gazette du Sorcier en soumettant ou en enlevant directement les personnes qui y travaillent. Comme la gazette est le seul journal officiel de notre communauté magique, si Voldemort le contrôle, il pourra retourner l'opinion publique contre le Ministère, voire même contre Harry. Et en imaginant que cela fonctionne, il pourrait même vous faire disculper professeur. Ainsi, sans se faire remarquer, il pourrait diriger à l'avenir la communauté magique, rendre Harry vulnérable en brisant la confiance des gens et … »

Hermione s'interrompit à la fin de son discours.

« Hermione chérie, tu pourrais terminer ta pensée ? demanda Ron. »

« Rita Skeeter ! Professeur, savez-vous si Voldemort a enlevé Rita Skeeter ? »

« Non pourquoi ? Que ferait-il d'une journaliste à scandales ? »

« Mais justement, c'est parce que c'est une journaliste à scandales, que c'est une animagus non déclarée, et qu'il y a de ça deux ans, elle a retourné l'opinion publique contre le directeur Dumbledore et Harry. Vous ne voyez pas l'ingéniosité d'un tel plan ? »

Tout le monde était effaré par l'esprit de déduction de la jeune femme, même Rogue qui s'était si souvent moqué de son intelligence eut un sourire d'indulgence devant cet éclair de génie. Abelforth décida sur le champ qu'il mènerait l'enquête pour savoir si la journaliste avait disparu. Il demanda à Harry de prévenir au plus tôt l'Ordre du Phénix dès que lui-même aurait les conclusions rapides de son investigation. Severus les quitta en leur suggérant de réfléchir à un plan pour empêcher celui de Voldemort de réussir, ou d'au moins limiter les risques. Ils étaient perplexes quant aux moyens pour limiter les risques. Harry devrait se charger des détraqueurs, ensuite se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour aider ses amis et le ministre. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait empêcher les risques. Et si l'idée d'Hermione était la bonne, Voldemort ne participerait pas à l'attaque. Et Harry se voyait mal attendre Voldemort dans les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier sans mettre en péril la couverture de Rogue. La rentrée à Poudlard fut pour le moins morose.

Durant le repas, les quatre amis eurent du mal à se concentrer sur les propos de Neville qui leur relata la suite du cours sur les Relations Magiques Internationales. Leur ami leur demanda s'ils avaient des soucis, et ils répondirent que non. Neville fit semblant de rien mais resta préoccupé par le comportement de ses amis. Ceux-ci durent quand même bien de nouveau s'intégrer à la vie de l'école car ils furent harcelés pour savoir quand aurait lieu le prochain cours de l'AD. Pour éviter de ressasser le sujet, Harry décida qu'il donnerait une nouvelle leçon demain soir à la satisfaction de tous. Il savait que la nouvelle se répandrait dans l'heure dans toute l'école. Quand ils furent dans leur dortoir, ils eurent une sorte de conseil de guerre.

« Demain, en début d'après-midi, j'irais voir le Ministre, décida Harry. »

« Attends vieux, tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision à la légère. Il faut attendre le message d'Abelforth, lui fit remarquer Ron. »

« Je sais mais je ne crois pas qu'attendre le dernier moment pour s'organiser soit judicieux. Si Hermione a raison, nous courons vers une défaite sanglante. De plus Voldemort a entraîné ses mangemorts lui-même pendant plus de deux mois pour avoir tous les atouts en main, tu crois vraiment que l'armée secrète du Ministre va suffire. »

« Harry, je comprends ton inquiétude, dit Hermione, mais tu ne peux aller voir le Ministre en exigeant de lui qu'il te fasse confiance. A moins que tu n'acceptes d'être le porte-parole du Ministère, je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'accueillerait. »

« C'est vrai. Mais que faire alors ? »

« Et si nous lui envoyions quelqu'un qui pourra dialoguer calmement avec lui, proposa Ginny. Une personne de l'ordre mais à laquelle il accordera quand même un certain crédit. »

« Attends, petite sœur, tu ne penses quand même pas à papa ? Il vient juste d'avoir une promotion. Nous pouvons enfin avoir un peu d'argent et tu veux tout lui faire perdre ! »

« Ecoute, espèce de grippe-sous, tu crois que si Voldemort réussit son projet, papa sera encore avec plein d'argent. Je suis certaine qu'il retombera à nouveau dans une misère encore plus grande, et nous avec. Alors tant qu'à perdre notre argent, je préfère que cela soit dû à cause d'une bonne action plutôt qu'au fait de la décision de certains mangemorts qui utiliseront notre situation pour nous humilier. »

Ginny avait parlé d'une voix assez forte et Ron ne sut quoi dire. Harry et Hermione était quant à eux gênés. Ils savaient que les problèmes d'argent avaient toujours été un sujet sensible dans la famille, et là il éclatait devant leurs yeux. Et Ginny qui n'en avait jamais discuté ouvertement prenait maintenant position. Eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas ce genre de difficultés. Harry avait la fortune de ses parents. Les parents d'Hermione gagnaient suffisamment bien leur vie dans le monde moldu pour subvenir aux besoins de leur fille unique. Mais la famille Weasley ! Pourtant, depuis que les jumeaux travaillaient et gagnaient richement leur vie, la vie avait semblé plus agréable au Terrier. Les jumeaux avaient d'ailleurs insisté une seconde fois pour rembourser l'emprunt à Harry qui avait cette fois proposé qu'il le donne à la famille. Les jumeaux avaient accepté mais ils lui avaient juré qu'un jour ils trouveraient un moyen de lui faire accepter son remboursement en belles espèces trébuchantes et sonores. Harry avait rigolé à cette blague mais s'était vite arrêté devant le sérieux des jumeaux.

« Ecoutez, nouvelles ou pas d'Abelforth demain, je réunis l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'on puisse en discuter. Je vais prévenir Abelforth, histoire de lui dire de me donner de ses nouvelles avant la réunion. Si Voldemort a laissé filtrer l'information, l'ordre doit déjà être au courant. Vous allez m'aider à rédiger un cours message à chaque membre de l'ordre. Kumsfec, je pense que tu vas avoir du travail pour une fois. »

Kumsfec réagit en poussant un petit cri de plaisir. Il était ravi de jouer les messagers. Le temps d'écrire à tous les membres leur prit une demi-heure. Encore heureux que la transmission des messages ne prit que quelques secondes avec la participation de Kumsfec. Celui-ci apparaissait devant chaque membre endormi dans un grand flamboiement qui illuminait toute la pièce. Le réveil s'avérait alors un spectacle extraordinaire. La réaction de la directrice ne se fit pas attendre qui vint les voir cinq minutes plus tard. Harry la prévint tout simplement de l'imminence de l'attaque et qu'il attendait des nouvelles pour demain pour tenir l'ordre informé. Elle acquiesça et partit. Ils décidèrent de se coucher mais leur esprit était embrouillé de futurs combats. Kumsfec les endormit paisiblement en chantant une partie de la nuit.


	18. 18 Préparatifs de bataille

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

18 – Préparatifs de bataille

Le lendemain, au petit matin, avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle, les quatre amis prirent chacun trois gouttes de l'antidote. Ron, qui s'attendait à un goût exécrable, fut agréablement surpris de sentir sur son palet le goût du chewing-gum à la fraise. Quand ils s'installèrent, le premier défilé d'hiboux portant le courrier des parents commença. Hermione reçut évidemment une lettre ainsi que la Gazette du Sorcier. Les Weasley eurent droit à des lettres de recommandations et même Harry en reçut une des parents Weasley. Ceux-ci lui demandaient de bien veiller sur Ginny et répétaient qu'ils avaient toute en confiance en lui. Le rouge monta légèrement aux joues d'Harry. Mais l'effet s'estompa rapidement quand Kumsfec apparut son épaule en lui tendant la réponse d'Abelforth. Il lut la lettre, sortit un parchemin pour écrire une réponse et la tendit à Kumsfec qui disparut immédiatement. Tout le monde dans la salle avait pu admirer le phénix d'Harry qui n'était resté que deux minutes. Harry chercha des yeux la directrice pour lui confirmer le maintien de la réunion. Neville surprit le regard échangé et voulut interroger Harry qui feignit de l'ignorer. Neville n'insista pas. Il se doutait pourtant que quelque chose de grave ne devrait pas tarder à arriver en examinant les visages fermés de Ron, de Ginny et d'Hermione. Ils terminèrent de manger rapidement et furent les premiers à partir sous les regards interloqués des élèves. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide. Hermione lança le sort d'impassibilité et Harry leur confirma les suppositions d'Hermione. Personne n'avait revu Rita Skeeter depuis un mois. Elle envoyait des nouvelles par hibou expliquant qu'elle était sur un gros scoop. Abelforth était allé faire un tour chez elle, et bien qu'à première vue, tout fut normal, le vieux professeur avait remarqué des traces de luttes qui avaient été dissimulées par la suite. En conclusion, Rita Skeeter était la prisonnière de Voldemort. Mais elle ne l'était pas chez les Malefoy, ce qui signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une deuxième cachette qui devait être dans la Forêt Interdite ou dans sa périphérie puisque c'est de là que se dégageait la brume glaciale des détraqueurs.

Le reste de la matinée défila rapidement avec le cours de métamorphoses données par la directrice et le cours de sortilèges introduit par le professeur Flitwick. Pendant le repas de midi, la directrice fit une annonce : les cours de cet après-midi seraient suspendus à la joie des élèves. Harry et ses amis comprirent immédiatement ces changements. A quatorze heures, L'Ordre du Phénix était réuni dans la Salle du Phénix.

« Bonjour tout le monde, dit Harry. Entrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Voldemort compte bien mener une attaque mardi prochain qui débutera dans l'après-midi. Il nous faut absolument mettre en place un plan de bataille pour protéger, et Poudlard, et le Ministère de la Magie. »

« Euh … Harry, comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de la Bataille ? Tu nous a tous convoqué alors que nous venions tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle, demanda Lupin. »

Harry s'était attendu à ce genre de questions. La veille au soir, Minerva s'était abstenue de poser cette question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres.

« Ecoutez, j'ai aussi des sources d'informations fiables en dehors de l'ordre. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, et je m'en excuse. La vie de plusieurs personnes est en jeu. »

Encore une réponse à la Dumbledore. Maugrey prit la parole.

« Bon, il faut d'abord protéger Poudlard. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé l'école sans surveillance. Vous les professeurs, vous pouvez certainement mettre en place des protections efficaces. »

« Oui, nous pouvons renforcer le dispositif actuel avec de nouveaux enchantements, mais il nous faudrait l'aide du Ministère, dit le professeur Flitwick. Toutefois nous ne pourrons pas faire grand-chose contre les détraqueurs. Nous ignorons leur nombre. »

« Pour les détraqueurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en chargerais seul, dit Harry. Ils seront un millier. Il faudra juste que vous renforciez la façade du château faisant face au parc pour éviter que trop de monde ne s'évanouisse. »

Tout le monde fixa Harry, étonné.

« Harry, intervint Lupin, tu peux nous en dire plus. Je sais que tu as réussi au cours de ta troisième année à repousser une centaine de détraqueurs, mais là on parle d'une armée de mille de ces horribles choses. »

« Je connais un sort de Magie Blanche dont vous avez déjà dû entendre parler, la Vague Défermagique. Elle me permet de neutraliser un grand nombre d'adversaires à la fois. »

Les professeurs de Poudlard, Lupin et Maugrey regardèrent Harry comme s'ils avaient du mal à le croire. Les autres membres ne comprirent pas car ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce sort. Lupin interrogea du regard les amis de son ancien élève qui sourirent.

« Allons Harry, c'est impossible. C'est un sort si ancien et si puissant que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Albus le maîtrisait, dit Maugrey, surpris malgré lui. »

« Si, Dumbledore le connaissait. Durant mon voyage en Egypte, avec les instructions qu'il m'a laissées et certaines personnes de confiance, j'ai appris ce sort. Je ne vous en ferais pas une démonstration maintenant car je ne pense pas que ce soit le but de cette réunion. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il est possible d'atténuer son effet sur les habitants du château. »

En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers les professeurs de sortilèges, de métamorphoses et de DCFM.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Diana Reckfart, comme l'a dit Mr … Maugrey, ce sort est ancien. Il nous faudrait le voir, ou moins nous le décrire. Il nous faudrait aussi une aide vraiment importante pour limiter ces effets. Il nous faudrait l'aide de sorciers puissants. »

Harry réfléchissait à la question.

« Je suis au courant que le Ministère tient un classement secret des catégories de type de sorciers. Et je pense qu'Hermione, bien que sorcière tertiaire, pourra vous aider ainsi que Ginny qui est une sorcière secondaire. J'oublie d'ajouter que nous avons aussi étudié la fluxomancie. »

Ces dernières informations furent un choc pour l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Harry avait appris trop de choses en trop peu de temps, et pourtant il envisageait toutes les solutions en fonction des données de chacun.

« Remus et les jumeaux, je veux que vous restiez à Poudlard pour la semaine pour aider à la défense de Poudlard. Je pense qu'avec votre ingéniosité et les connaissances de Remus, vous pourrez nous préparer une défense adéquate si le combat venait à se déplacer à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que Voldemort réagira de manière brutale quand il apprendra que l'attaque de ses détraqueurs a échoué. Directrice, je veux savoir si vous envisagez d'évacuer les élèves. »

Minerva, prise à partie, et encore sous le choc des informations apprises, ne trouva pas tout de suite ses mots.

« Je pense que cette solution serait envisageable, mais vous savez comme moi que certains refuseront. J'allais d'ailleurs vous suggérer d'intensifier vos cours de l'AD car j'avais dans l'idée de réformer une nouvelle fois l'emploi du temps en intégrant plus de cours de sortilèges et de DCFM, comme vous dîtes. »

« L'idée est bonne, si vous faîtes en sorte que les cours se terminent plutôt, je me chargerais donc d'intensifier les cours. Maintenant que le problème de Poudlard est réglé, il faut voir le problème du Ministère. Nous sommes entre deux feux. Voldemort veut mener une attaque sur le Ministère alors que le Ministre envisage de reporter le combat à Poudlard pour mieux se glorifier avec son armée secrète d'aurors. A mon avis, son armée ne sera pas prête. J'ai vu Voldemort entraîner ses mangemorts, et je ne crois pas que les aurors soient suffisamment prêts. Nymphadora, peux-tu me confirmer mes soupçons ? »

Elle fut surprise qu'Harry s'adresse à elle.

« Je ne peux pas réellement infirmer tes dires car le Ministre m'a un peu éloigné de cette section mais des amis m'ont dit que leur entraînement était assez basique. Ils n'ont pas appris de nouvelles méthodes d'entraînement. Pour être plus précis, cette armée secrète se base surtout sur le nombre d'aurors engagés. Nous étions il y a de ça un an une cinquantaine, et maintenant nous sommes deux cents. Certes l'entraînement est poussé, mais je t'avoue qu'après ce que tu viens de nous dire, je crois que même toi tu peux vaincre à toi seul cette armée. Alors face à Voldemort, ils ne font pas le poids. Et si ce que tu dis à propos de leur entraînement est vrai, cette armée sera mise en déroute rapidement. »

« Je comprends, donc il faut absolument qu'après que je me sois débarrassé des détraqueurs, je me rende au Ministère. Mme et Mr Weasley, je ne vais pas vous cacher que pour la partie du Ministère, je vais demander à Ron et à Ginny s'ils veulent être là bas pour contenir la bataille en attendant mon arrivée. Vous savez qu'ils ont suivi un entraînement particulier qui les a rendus plus fort. Ron est libre étant majeur, mais Ginny, n'étant pas encore majeure, est sous votre responsabilité, et … sous la mienne. »

Harry n'essaya pas de leur cacher que lui-même avait peur pour Ginny. Il savait pourtant qu'elle savait se défendre mieux que quiconque mais cette fois il n'y aurait d'intervention miraculeuse pour les sauver. Harry prenait un gros risque en mettant en avant dans cette bataille les armes les plus puissantes qu'il ait sous la main ses amis. Harry s'attendit à une réaction plaintive de Mme Weasley, mais ce fut Ron qui prit la parole.

« Harry, je te comprends, et Ginny et moi en avons déjà discuté. Outre nos sentiments personnels qui nous poussent à nous joindre à cette bataille, et il regarda Hermione tendrement qui rougit, et différentes disputes que nous avons tenu à vous épargner, nous sommes d'accord avec ton plan. Et maman, ce n'est pas la peine de commencer à pleurer et à te lamenter. Comme l'a dit Harry, nous avons suivi un entraînement plus rude que celui d'un simple auror et nos pouvoirs ont augmenté. Nous savons que nous pouvons désormais tenir tête aux mangemorts. Et puis rassure-toi, Ginny et moi connaissons le bouclier de cristal. »

Ginny et Ron se levèrent et entourèrent leur mère pour la réconforter. Cette scène familiale fut particulièrement touchante. Mais Harry revint au principal sujet de discussion.

« Ce problème réglé, je veux que les professeurs restent à Poudlard avec trois membres de l'ordre. Je pensais à Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey. Les élèves vous connaissent et se sentiront rassurer s'ils vous voient patrouiller. Kingsley, même si le Ministre ne doit pas avoir une réelle confiance en vous suite à votre appartenance à l'ordre, pourriez-vous introduire certains membres au sein du Ministère avant la bataille avec l'aide de Mr Weasley ? »

« Je pense que c'est faisable. Nous les ferons entrer discrètement. »

« Bien, Mme Weasley, je veux que vous restiez au Terrier. Vous serez un peu notre centre de coordinations entre les deux lieux si jamais la contre-attaque devait échouer. Il nous faut un endroit sûr en cas de retrait. Et je pense qu'avec l'aide de Kreattur, ce sera possible. Est-ce que vous pourriez l'appeler, s'il vous plaît ? »

Molly Weasley s'exécuta sur le champ. Kreattur apparut.

« Oui ? Kreattur a été convoqué. »

« Kreattur, Harry veut te demander un service, dit Mr Weasley. »

« Le grand Harry Potter veut l'aide de Kreattur, Kreattur accepte. »

« Merci Kreattur, j'aimerais que tu protèges le Terrier comme tu protégeais le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Je suis sûr que tu es capable avec l'aide ta maîtresse de mettre en place un dispositif de défense efficace. Mais je veux aussi que tu aides à la communication facile des informations et à un agrandissement du Terrier s'il y a besoin de loger plusieurs personnes. »

Kreattur réfléchit à la demande d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, Dobby tira sur la manche d'Harry pour lui proposer une solution d'aide à la défense de Poudlard.

« Dobby vient de me suggérer pour la défense de Poudlard de demander l'aide des elfes de maison. Ils se sentent aussi impliqués dans notre guerre et veulent nous aider en l'honneur de l'ancien directeur. Dobby s'est proposé pour coordonner cette coopération. »

L'annonce fut surprenante. Hermione fut quant elle particulièrement ravie car elle voyait en cela une petite révolution de la part de ces êtres toujours vulgarisés.

« Kreattur vient de penser qu'avec l'aide d'un autre elfe de maison, la maison de sa maîtresse pourrait être un endroit sûr. »

« Je te remercie Kreattur, je t'enverrais Dobby le moment venu. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir à Poudlard. »

Kreattur salua Harry et transplana au Terrier. Fleur intervint à ce moment-là.

« Et moi que puis-je faire ? Tu as donné des directives à tout le monde, mais et moi ? Je veux participer aussi. Je fais aussi partie de la famille maintenant. »

Harry l'avait complètement oublié avec toutes ces décisions. Il comprenait pourquoi son ancien mentor ne divulguait pas à tout à l'ordre, il fallait ménager les susceptibilités de chacun et considérait chaque situation personnelle.

« Tu viendras au Terrier avec moi, décida Mme Weasley, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop. Je sais que Bill et toi avez votre propre maison, mais dans ce genre de situation, il vaut mieux que toute la famille soit présente. »

« D'accord ! »

« Bon je crois que tout est planifié. Je pense que chacun devrait essayer de se préparer au mieux pour les événements de mardi. Je sais que vous avez affronté pour la plupart les mangemorts par le passé, mais je crois que cette fois l'affrontement sera de loin plus violent. Par contre, j'interdis à quiconque de vouloir affronter Voldemort en combat singulier. Celui-ci est mon affaire exclusive et je ne veux pas de morts inutiles sur ma conscience. J'en ai déjà un lot plus que suffisant et je ne tiens pas à ce que ce nombre augmente. Je sais que cette bataille ne se fera pas sans risques, alors je vous demande d'être vigilants et de veiller les uns sur les autres. Voldemort a toujours eu une certaine crainte à affronter directement Albus Dumbledore de son vivant, alors, maintenant que celui-ci est mort, il pense que la voie lui est toute tracée. Je lui réserve quelques surprises mais j'ai peur que quand il se rende compte de son erreur, il n'use de sa pleine puissance. Je le répète donc, personne ne l'affronte à part moi, est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde ? »

Il fixa évidemment en premier ses amis, et plus particulièrement Ginny qui soutint son regard. L'ensemble de l'assemblée était tétanisée par cette dernière tirade. Harry avait vraiment la prestance d'un chef qui se souciait du bien-être de son armée. Il pensait tout à la fois avec sa tête et avec son cœur. Il jouait sur les facultés de chacun et coordonnait en fonction des possibilités de tous. Il était parfaitement conscient de son rôle de leader et de rassembleur. Il avait tellement gagné en maturité que l'adolescent chétif avait faite place à un homme réfléchi. Il suivait les traces des grands sorciers qui avaient laissé leurs empreintes dans l'histoire de la communauté magique. Remus, cependant, sentit dans tout cela un certain malaise. Il était certain qu'Harry et ses amis leur cachait des faits importants. Il trouvait qu'Harry agissait de plus en plus comme Dumbledore. Il ne faisait pas que lui ressembler, il suivait aussi une certaine façon de penser les évènements qui l'agaçait. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint du vivant de Dumbledore car celui-ci était un sorcier expérimenté, mais Harry, c'était autre chose. Il devait lui parler. Avant la fin de la réunion, la directrice convoqua Harry et ses amis avec l'ensemble du corps professoral. Elle leur exposa divers inquiétudes qu'Harry jugea assez importantes pour être en accord avec elle. L'ensemble des professeurs accepta. La réunion prit finalement fin à dix-sept heures. Hagrid complimenta Harry et lui dit qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Albus. Ce fut le plus beau compliment pour Harry.

A dix-sept heures trente, la directrice convoqua tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

« Chers élèves, je vous convoque maintenant car Poudlard est en crise. Avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant, nous avons décidé de prendre certaines mesures de sécurité. Mais laissez-moi d'abord vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. (Petite pause). Mardi prochain, Voldemort compte envahir le Ministère de la Magie et Poudlard. »

Des cris de surprise et de terreurs fusèrent de partout. La directrice tenta bien de calmer la situation mais elle lui échappa complètement. Elle se mit à crier mais rien n'y fit. Harry décida d'intervenir. Il se leva, et avec l'aide du sort _sonorus_, pria tout le monde de se calmer pour que la directrice puisse continuer son discours. L'intervention d'Harry permit un certain retour au calme.

« Merci Mr Potter ! Comme je vous le disais, des mesures de sécurité vont être prises. La première sera de prévenir vos parents, et pour ceux qui veulent quitter Poudlard avant mardi, je demanderais au Ministère de nous mettre à disposition le Poudlard Express. Je sais que je ne peux pas décider pour les élèves majeurs, mais il sera nécessaire que vous contribuiez à la défense du château. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point de mon discours. Pour éviter toute fuite potentielle dans le but de prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, deux professeurs seront assignés à la surveillance du dortoir des Serpentards. »

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent à la table de ceux-ci. Les seuls qui furent soulagés à l'annonce de cette nouvelle furent les années en-dessous des cinquièmes.

« Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dès ce soir, par transplanage d'escorte, nous vous renvoyons chez vous. Et en parlant de renvoi, je vous prierais de quitter la salle. Professeur Slughorn, soyez assez aimable de raccompagner vos élèves dans leur salle commune. Les professeurs Flitwick et Gobe-Planche vous accompagneront. »

La sortie des serpentards se fit dans un silence quasiment religieux.

« Maintenant que les risques de fuite sont minimisés, parlons des mesures de sécurité. Avec l'aide de certains élèves et des elfes de maison, les sorts protégeant Poudlard vont être renforcés. Il est aussi maintenant interdit de se promener dans le parc. Vous avez pu constater que la brume dehors est de plus en plus dense. Cela signifie que l'armée de détraqueurs de Voldemort est prête. Je demande aux meilleurs élèves en sortilèges et métamorphoses d'assister les professeurs et les elfes. Pour les consignes venant des elfes, vous vous adresserez à Dobby, l'ami de Mr Potter. »

Tout le monde regarda Dobby qui était assis exceptionnellement entre Harry et Ginny. Il paraissait bien petit entre les deux.

« Ensuite, nous accueillerons pendant cette semaine de préparation les anciens professeurs de DCFM, Remus Lupin et Alasor Fol'Oeil Maugrey, ainsi que l'auror Nymphadora Tonks et les frères Weasley. Je vous prie de leur faire bon accueil. »

L'arrivée des ces nouveaux personnages haut en couleur eut un effet tonifiant après le départ sans cérémonie des serpentards. L'entrée des jumeaux fut bien sûr à leur image, extravagante. Elle correspondit un peu à leur départ de Poudlard il y eut de ça deux ans. Vinrent ensuite Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks. Ils furent applaudis longuement.

« Merci pour eux. Je n'ai pas terminé. Il va y avoir un nouveau changement dans vos cours. Vous aurez plus heures de sortilèges et de DCFM. Vous comprenez aisément pourquoi. De plus, vous finirez plutôt pour suivre les cours de l'AD. Mr Potter a bien entendu accepter. Et les duels seront autorisés samedi durant la journée. Miss Granger vous annoncera elle-même le déroulement de ces duels. Sachez que toutes ces mesures sont le but d'assurer votre sécurité et de vous permettre de vous défendre efficacement. Je pense avoir fait le tour de la question. Il me semble maintenant que c'est à Mr Potter de diriger son cours. Nous nous reverrons au repas de ce soir. »

Tous les élèves de l'AD suivirent Harry qui était accompagné de Lupin, de Maugrey et de Tonks. Ils désiraient voir l'entraînement prodigué par Harry. Les élèves de Serpentard présent la première fois les avait rejoints. La répartition se fit comme la dernière fois. Harry prit la parole avant de commencer.

« Je ne vais pas répéter les propos de la directrice, et je m'en excuse auprès des élèves qui sont innocents. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que la vie des personnes qui vivent avec vous est aussi précieuse que la votre. Désormais, chaque soir, il y aura une réunion de l'AD, et si vous voulez plus d'informations, je suis certain que Ms Lupin et Maugrey se feront un plaisir de vous aider ainsi que Miss Tonks. Nous pouvons commencer. »

Cette fois, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, dédoublant leur concentration, firent apparaître leur patronus pour protéger leur section de cours. Harry avait en effet décidé de tester à nouveau les patronus des ses élèves. Il demanda à nouveau à Dobby d'amener l'armoire à épouvantard et fit apparaître l'épouvantard-détraqueur. Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks, n'étant pas encore au courant des événements du premier cours donné par Harry, furent surpris de ressentir l'effet de l'épouvantard-détraqueur. Ils ne comprirent pas comment un épouvantard pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir. Ron s'approcha d'eux et leur expliqua brièvement. Ils tombèrent des nues. Le Harry devant eux était un sorcier bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils suivirent donc avec intérêt le cours donné par le jeune homme. Les élèves étaient plus que motivés. Chacun à leur tour ils réussirent des patronus corporels. Harry les félicita et les encouragea à diriger leur patronus pour attaquer. Il les fit mettre en ligne et il les obligea à attaquer l'épouvantard-détraqueur avec leur patronus. Le début se passa bien, mais au bout du quinzième élève, Harry se mit à haleter doucement et à transpirer. Ginny, ressentant la faiblesse grandissante d'Harry, s'interrompit pour suivre avec inquiétude la suite du cours. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux attaques de ses élèves sur son épouvantard-détraqueur. Il essaya de ne rien montrer en poussant les élèves à toujours faire mieux. Et le défilé continua. Ginny s'angoissa. Elle pensa qu'Harry allait trop loin en donnant ainsi de sa personne. Dobby proposa discrètement à Harry une potion tonifiante mais celui-ci refusa en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Les derniers à passer furent Luna et Neville. Harry savait que c'étaient les deux meilleurs élèves. Il fit un effort surhumain pour tenir encore le choc de ces deux affrontements. Tonks et les deux anciens professeurs s'étaient levés car ils avaient remarqué la faiblesse d'Harry. Celui-ci résista encore une fois très bien au patronus de Luna mais ses jambes le trahirent en se mettant à trembler. Neville lui demanda s'il allait bien et Harry le rassura en lui demandant de donner tout ce qu'il avait. Neville le crut et donna la pleine puissance de son patronus. Ce dernier effort acheva la résistance d'Harry qui finit par tomber par terre. Ginny se précipita. Elle renvoya l'épouvantard-détraqueur dans son armoire, ordonna à Dobby de lui donner la potion tonifiante et soutint Harry dans ses bras. Tout le monde était descendu pour voir ce qui se passait. Lupin écarta tout le monde assemblé en cercle. Au même moment, Kumsfec se mit à chanter de son perchoir. Les tatouages apparurent alors sur les corps d'Harry et de Ginny qui se mit à chanter comme le phénix. Son chant dura quinze minutes, le temps nécessaire pour qu'Harry revienne à lui et que ses défenses physiques et mentales retrouvent de leur tonicité. Il s'éveilla lentement. La moitié de son corps, de la tête au pied, brillait encore ainsi que celui de Ginny qui s'était arrêté. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Harry lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé, et ce fut Lupin qui lui répondit en expliquant qu'il était allé au-delà de ses limites en partageant ses pouvoirs avec l'épouvantard et en subissant les attaques répétées de trente élèves. Harry ne se démonta pas et remercia Ginny et Dobby de leur aide. Il félicita malgré tout ses élèves et décida de poursuivre son cours sous le regard inquiet des ses amis. Les élèves admirèrent son courage et se jurèrent de prendre exemple sur lui. Ils comprirent qu'Harry se battait pour eux. Ginny décida de rester à ses côtés, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Puisque vous savez maîtriser le patronus, je vais vous apprendre le patronus de feu. C'est un sort créé récemment par Ron qui a une certaine efficacité puisqu'il charge votre adversaire en le brûlant. Comme il est récent, donc pratiquement inconnu, il vous sera utile si vous devez surprendre un adversaire en plein combat. L'incantation est _patronumigniis_. Il n'y a pas besoin de penser à un événement heureux pour le faire apparaître. Ginny, tu veux bien leur faire une démonstration, s'il te plaît. »

Harry était encore un peu pâle et demanda un verre de jus de citrouille à Dobby qui s'exécuta sur le champ. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves avaient à peu près réussi. Le souper du soir fut excellent, et pour une fois, Harry fit concurrence à Ron en engloutissant une quantité astronomique de nourritures. A la fin du repas, ils allèrent se coucher. Harry s'endormit presque immédiatement dans les bras de Ginny qui le berça pendant un long moment avant qu'elle-même ne s'endorme.


	19. 19 Démonstration de force

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

19 – Démonstration de force

La semaine fut exténuante à bien des égards. La directrice avait dû prévenir le comité de direction ainsi que les parents de l'attaque imminente de Voldemort envers Poudlard, les cours avaient été intensifiés, les leçons de l'AD étaient soutenues, sans compter la mise en place des mesures de sécurité introduites dans la plus grande discrétion. Harry et ses amis étaient mis à contribution. Ils travaillaient tard le soir avec les professeurs. La fatigue se faisait ressentir chaque jour ainsi que le stress. Des parents étaient venus chercher leurs enfants deux jours après l'annonce de la directrice. Mais plus de la moitié de l'école était présente. Les élèves s'étaient mobilisés auprès de leurs parents pour rester répétant que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Les serpentards étaient sous étroite surveillance. Harry avait prévenu Abelforth de toutes ses décisions que celui-ci avait jugé avisées. Harry apprit aux élèves le sortilège de la trappe ainsi que le lasso de feu. Celui-ci fut extrêmement difficile à apprendre pour les élèves. Harry fut patient. Il savait les difficultés de ce sort. Il fut néanmoins aidé par Lupin et Maugrey. Ron arrivait petit à petit à se faire accepter des premières et deuxièmes années et commençait même à envisager un jour d'enseigner. Il pouvait se montrer rustre, néanmoins il restait juste. Quant à Hermione et Ginny, elles s'en sortaient fort bien et amenaient petit à petit les autres années vers des niveaux plus qu'acceptables en fonction de leur âge. Samedi fut particulièrement attendu car chacun avait hâte de participer aux duels. Les seuls à ne pas être aussi enthousiastes étaient les serpentards des années supérieures. Le fait que ce fut Lupin et Maugrey qui étaient attachés à leur surveillance dans leur dortoir les dégoûtait. Toutefois, se faisant discret, Drago ne cacha pas sa satisfaction de pouvoir respirer seul, loin de tous ces bouleversements. Son comportement avait surpris les deux surveillants qui s'en étaient ouverts à Harry. Celui-ci leur expliqua la situation, et ils le laissèrent tranquilles. Durant cette semaine, Harry une fois la désagréable surprise de ressentir la joie de son ennemi. Il ferma son esprit mais le sentiment fut fort. Voldemort était heureux.

Quand samedi arriva, tout le monde était surexcité. Durant le petit déjeuner, La directrice fit une déclaration qui surprit tout le monde. A la fin des duels, il y aurait un duel final opposant Harry et Maugrey. Le jeune homme demeura interdit devant cette nouvelle jusqu'à ce Maugrey vienne à lui expliquer que c'est lui qui avait eu cette idée. En vérité il désirait affronter Harry. Après coup, Harry accepta à la jubilation de tous. Vers dix heures, toute l'école était réunie pour assister aux duels. Les professeurs, malgré la désertion des serpentards, avaient tenu à ce que deux élèves des années supérieures participent. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ils se plaignirent qu'ils étaient désavantagés par rapport aux autres, qu'ils n'étaient pas en forme. La directrice ne voulut rien savoir et les obligea à choisir deux élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Les chois furent faciles pour les cinquièmes et les sixièmes années. Le problème vint des septièmes années avec le refus de Drago. Pansy était désigné et insistait pour que Drago participe. Il tint sa position. Le professeur Slughorn intervint pour le convaincre, cependant rien n'y fit. Ce fut l'intervention d'Harry, soutenu par la directrice, qui mit fin au problème. Il désigna Blaise Zabini pour remplacer Drago. Drago lança un furtif regard chaleureux à Harry qui ne dura que deux secondes. Pansy, trop déçue, tourna le dos à Drago en le traitant de lâche. La directrice ne laissa pas échapper l'insulte et retira vingt points à serpentard en plus d'une retenue pour la jeune femme. Ensuite les duels purent commencer dans l'amphithéâtre surnommé la Salle Dumbledore par les élèves. Les premiers duels eurent lieu entre les premières années. Ces duels prirent un peu de temps comme ceux des deuxièmes années mais chacun put constater que Ron s'en était bien sorti dans son rôle de professeur car il leur avait appris à être déterminés dans leur façon de se battre. Certes les élèves ne connaissaient que deux sorts de désarmement et d'immobilisation mais ils les appliquaient avec méthode. Les duels des autres années étaient un peu du même acabit bien que la vivacité de réaction fut de loin supérieure. Vers midi, il y eut une pause pour le repas. Les duels reprirent avec les sixièmes années. Les duels prirent une autre tournure. Les élèves d'Harry lui firent honneur en utilisant au maximum l'espace de combat alloué pour pouvoir jeter leurs sortilèges et se défendre. Les sortilèges fusèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Les professeurs furent médusés par la maîtrise quasiment parfaite des sorts. Les septièmes années ne se laissèrent pas démonter et démontrèrent la puissance de leur sort comme Harry leur avait pris. Les élèves de serpentard participant à ces duels étaient plus que désavantagés et se ridiculisèrent. Les professeurs étaient très fiers de leurs élèves et congratulèrent Harry et ses amis pour leur enseignement. Le clou du spectacle fut évidemment l'affrontement entre Maugrey et Harry. Après les salutations d'usage, le combat commença. Harry avait décidé de ne pas dédoubler sa concentration pour réellement tester son potentiel. Alastor lança pour s'échauffer le sortilège du saucisson qu'Harry dévia facilement. Il répondit par un sortilège de désarmement que Maugrey esquiva. Se jaugeant, Alastor décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il lança à une vitesse surprenante un sort d'immobilisation et le sort de trappe, le tout en informulé. Harry se défendit avec un bouclier simple avant de sauter de côté pour éviter le sortilège de la trappe. Maugrey lança une sorte d'éclair vert que tout le monde prit pour le sortilège de mort, mais il n'en était rien. Harry le sut en analysant les flux magiques du rayon. Ne le connaissant pas, il répondit avec le bouclier de la craie qui épongea le sortilège. Maugrey, surpris, s'écarta au dernier moment pour éviter le patronus de feu d'Harry qui lança juste après le sortilège du rayon rubis. Maugrey, encore surpris, eut du mal à se construire une défense efficace. Harry en profita pour lancer le sort de la rose d'eau en profitant de l'humidité proche des cachots. Maugrey, voyant une immense bulle d'eau arriver vers lui, imita le sort du bouclier de la craie pour l'absorber. S'attendant à cette réaction, Harry transplana derrière Maugrey et l'immobilisa. Il avait gagné son duel. Le public n'en revenait pas. Le niveau d'Harry était de très loin supérieur à l'ensemble des élèves et de beaucoup d'adultes. Il ranima Maugrey qui le félicita cordialement. Cependant, avant de se séparer, l'ex auror voulut éclaircir un certain point avec Harry.

« Harry, tu ne m'as pas montré toute l'étendue de tes capacité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es restreint ? »

« Oui je le reconnais. Je n'ai pas utilisé le dédoublement de concentration, et je n'ai pas jeté tous les sorts que j'ai appris. Je me suis juste contenté de me servir de mes connaissances en fluxomancie pour évaluer vos sorts et répondre de façon adéquate. Je me testais d'une certaine manière. »

« Je vois. Juste entre nous, en utilisant toute ta puissance magique, et un sort comme celui de la Vague Défermagique, j'aurais tenu combien de temps ? Réponds en toute franchise. Je suis un ancien auror et toute ma vie a été faite de combats. Je te laisse la gentillesse pour les autres. Et ne me donne pas de réponses à la Dumbledore car je suis quand même plus âgé que toi. »

Le franc-parler de Maugrey était un de ces traits de caractère le plus prononcé.

« Dans un vrai combat, pas plus d'une minute ou deux. »

« Hum ! Et toi, contre Voldemort, combien de temps à ton avis ? Car je suis certain que tu as analysé mon comportement face à tes sortilèges pour en déduire le temps qu'il faudrait à ton ennemi pour bien comprendre à qui il avait à faire. Alors, combien ? »

« Je ne sais pas franchement. Beaucoup de paramètres entrent en jeu. On va juste dire que c'était un échauffement, on verra le moment venu. »

« Si tu veux mon avis d'ancien auror, votre combat sera d'une telle intensité qu'il cessera lorsque l'un de vous deux flanchera. »

« Merci Alastor. Peux-tu me dire quel était ce rayon vert que tu m'as lancé ? »

« C'est un sortilège paralysant électrique. Il envoie un éclair d'électricité qui assomme la personne touchée. Je peux te l'apprendre ainsi qu'à tes amis. Il est simple, efficace et rapide. Tu l'as bien contré avec ton bouclier de la craie. Si tu veux, je vous l'apprendrais demain si ça ne vous rebute pas de travailler le dimanche.

« Non, ce sera parfait. On se donne rendez-vous après le petit déjeuner. »

Alastor sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Le voyant partir, Maugrey pensa qu'il avait devant lui le meilleur combattant qu'il aurait aimé un jour former. Tout le monde félicita Harry et lui demanda quand ils pourront se battre comme lui. Le jeune homme parut gêné et répondit que cela viendrait avec le temps. Le repas du soir fut un agréable moment de détente. Tout le monde dormi d'un sommeil sans souci.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Alastor leur enseigna le sort électrique paralysant _electrum_ dont l'incantation portait le même nom. Ils le réussirent très rapidement. Ils aidèrent durant la journée à l'installation des défenses du château avec l'aide des elfes de maison. Hermione surveilla particulièrement cette phase de défense car elle voulait être certaine que les elfes ne soient pas moins bien traités que les sorciers. Mais avec Dobby pour gérer cette coopération inhabituelle dans l'histoire de la magie, tout se passa très bien. Les elfes étaient contents de travailler avec les sorciers pour une fois, eux dont le rôle principal est la discrétion. Les élèves virent durant cette journée un ballet incessant d'aller et venue d'elfes à l'intérieur du château. A la fin de la journée, les défenses furent fortifiées par les sortilèges combinés des sorciers et des elfes. Pour être sûr de leur efficacité, Harry les testa. Tout le monde étant à l'intérieur du château, il se trouvait à l'extérieur face à la porte d'entrée se concentrant sur son sort d'affaiblissement. Inévitablement, les élèves voulurent assister à la démonstration d'Harry. Les professeurs durent obliger les élèves à se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Dès que ce fut fait, Harry éjecta de lui la Vague Défermagique à une moyenne puissance. Un rayon de lumière blanc bleuté se dirigea vers le château l'englobant dans sa totalité et le traversa de part en part. L'intensité fut quand même suffisamment forte pour permettre aux élèves de voir passer au travers des fenêtres le rayon lancé. Ce fut un éblouissement pour tout le monde. L'effet fut considérablement atténué malgré l'évanouissement de dix élèves qui étaient restés collés aux fenêtres. Dans l'ensemble, le test réussit parfaitement. Quand Harry transplana à l'intérieur de la Grande salle, il fut soulagé de constater que tout le monde se portait bien. Il prévint quand même les professeurs qu'il avait lancé le sort à une moyenne puissance. Mardi prochain, le sort serait à pleine puissance mais ne serait pas diriger contre le château. La soirée fut agréable et tout le monde en profita pour bien se détendre après une première semaine de rentrée bien chargée. Lundi fut aussi normal que possible mais une certaine tension régnait dans le château. Poudlard était à la veille de la bataille avancée et cela se faisait ressentir. Les élèves manquèrent d'attention durant les cours et les professeurs furent particulièrement virulents à leur encontre. Ce soir là, la directrice annonça que les cours seraient suspendus demain. Pour une fois, la nouvelle ne fit pas grand effet car tous ne pensaient qu'à demain. Durant la nuit, avec les autres professeurs, Harry et ses amis vérifièrent une nouvelle fois les protections du château, intérieur comme extérieur. Ginny avait tenté de convaincre sa jument de venir à l'intérieur mais celle-ci s'était rebiffée. Ginny dût abandonner comprenant le besoin de l'animal de vivre au grand air.

Et mardi fut là. Les élèves prirent le temps de se lever. Beaucoup flânèrent au lit. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient quant à eux décidé de donner un spectacle avec des marionnettes magiques dont le principal sujet était de se moquer des mangemorts et de leur patron. Ce fut évidemment un moment de grande rigolade pour les élèves qui se détendirent. Harry et ses amis se trouvaient dans le bureau directorial avec McGonagall, Lupin et Kingsley. Ils revoyaient les derniers détails pour leur intrusion au sein du Ministère. A midi, Harry se présenta seul dans la Grande Salle et s'assit entre Neville et Luna. Exceptionnellement, il n'y avait pas de tables attribuées et chacun put se mettre avec qui il avait envie. Les seuls élèves à ne pas se mélanger étaient les élèves de serpentards des années supérieurs. Harry remarqua que Drago se trouvait seul dans son coin, plus abattu que jamais. A l'inverse, Pansy Parkinson semblait être devenue le nouveau leader et se contentait de jeter un regard hautain sur la situation. Crabbe et Goyle lui servaient maintenant de garde du corps, rejetant totalement leur ancien ami. Cela montra à Harry à quel point une amitié fondée sur la force brute et le mépris d'autrui était fragile. A la fin du repas, la directrice pria l'ensemble des élèves de rejoindre leurs salles communes et d'y rester. Les serpentards eurent droit à un traitement de faveur puisque quatre professeurs seraient en permanence avec eux afin, comme l'avait souligné la directrice, afin d'éviter de devoir surveiller sans cesse leurs arrières. Et l'attente commença.

Elle ne dura cependant qu'une petite heure car Harry sentit bientôt un froid de plus en plus glacial envahir l'ensemble du château. Les vitres commencèrent à geler rapidement. Harry, se protégeant avec son patronus, sortit du château et se dirigea vers le parc en face de la Forêt Interdite.

Au même moment, Rufus Scrimgeour recevait un coup de poing de la part de Ron. Le Ministre n'appréciait pas du tout l'intrusion des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans son plan. Ils étaient encerclés par l'armée secrète des aurors qui attendaient de pied ferme les mangemorts. Perdant patience, Ron s'énerva quand Rufus commença à dénigrer les explications de son père qui tentait de lui faire entendre raison. Lui qui avait appris à se contrôler laissa parler son caractère bagarreur. Personne ne le retint, surtout pas Hermione qui l'admira. Mais l'incident perdit tout intérêt quand les mangemorts arrivèrent. Rufus donna l'ordre à ses aurors d'attaquer alors qu'Hermione disait aux membres de l'ordre de cloisonner les cheminées de transport.

Dans le parc, Harry faisait face à une armée lui cachait l'horizon. L'atmosphère était oppressante. L'air était difficilement respirable. A l'intérieur du château, le froid glacial s'était répandu de façon exponentielle. Les jumeaux actionnèrent leur dispositif de chauffage magique qui réchauffa assez rapidement l'ensemble de l'édifice, aidés en cela par les elfes de maison. Harry quant à lui se concentrait fortement sur son sort tout en se rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dépasse ses limites. Il voulait juste se débarrasser et ne pas tout détruire sur son passage. Quand il vit que les premiers détraqueurs ne se trouvaient plus qu'à vingt mètres de lui, il leva calmement sa baguette. Petit à petit, il concentra ses forces.

Au Ministère, la situation commençait à dégénérer. Déjà cinquante aurors étaient au sol, la plupart immobilisés. Les premiers morts étaient ceux affrontant Bellatrix Lestranges. Rufus faisait tout son possible pour pousser les mangemorts vers les cheminées de transports afin que le combat se déplace vers Poudlard. Il avait faite en sorte que les cheminées soient directement reliées à Poudlard. Il ne fit pas attention que Ginny, Hermione, Tonks et Mr Weasley avaient cloisonné ce moyen de sortie. Il affrontait lui-même trois mangemorts avec l'aide de dix aurors. Il remarqua cependant que les mangemorts étaient particulièrement agressifs et un tantinet plus puissant que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Les détraqueurs, à une distance maintenant de cinq mètres d'Harry continuaient inlassablement leur course vers le château. Harry ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là. Si une personne avait vu à cet instant les yeux d'Harry, elle aurait été foudroyée sur place. Ses iris verts qui faisaient tant sa fierté car ils étaient de la même couleur que sa mère étaient passées à la couleur blanche bleutée. Harry s'était tant concentré sur son sort que l'énergie du sort s'était canalisée dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il projeta alors la Vague Défermagique avec une telle intensité que la terre en que le château vibra sur ses fondations. La vague continua sa route sur plus de cinq kilomètres. Les élèves de Gryffondor purent pendant une fraction de seconde admirer le sortilège, cependant, la luminosité se fit intense que tous se bouchèrent les yeux. Lupin, Maugrey, et les autres professeurs firent de même car eux-mêmes avaient été assez curieux. Les premiers détraqueurs tombèrent au sol, suivi par tous les autres. L'armée de Voldemort était quasiment détruite. La Forêt Interdite avait tenu le choc malgré le déracinement de quelques arbres. Harry, s'approchant des détraqueurs au sol constata que leurs corps avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que des capes vides.

Dans le hall du Ministère, la bataille faisait rage. L'armée d'aurors, ne pouvant s'enfuir comme prévu vers Poudlard, menait un combat acharné. L'ordre leur prêtait main forte. Cependant, les aurors, pas assez entraînés malgré leur nombre, commençait à perdre du terrain. Les mangemorts arrivaient à tenir tête à cette armée qui diminuait au fur et à mesure que le combat s'éternisait. Ron, Ginny et Hermione décidèrent de prendre les choses en main, supplantant l'autorité du Ministre. Envoyant chacun un bouclier de cendres qui s'étendit le long du hall, ils divisèrent rapidement les aurors et l'ordre en trois groupes pour mieux affronter les mangemorts en les isolant. Comme leur dit Hermione, diviser pour mieux régner. Le Ministre n'eut pas son mot à dire car son armée ne comptait plus désormais que quatre-vingt aurors encore valides. Les trois amis firent disparaître leur bouclier pour s'engager dans une nouvelle phase du combat.

Harry, continuant son examen et surpris par les conséquences de son sortilège sur les détraqueurs, reçut sur le visage un liquide visqueux qui se transforma bientôt en pluie. Harry était dégoûté par le goût et s'horrifia quand il vit des têtes tombés du ciel. Il avait en réalité tué pratiquement toute l'armée de détraqueurs. Rentrant au château, il trouva Dobby et Kumsfec qui l'attendait. Harry se sentit un peu nauséeux. Dobby lui donna un jus de citrouille auquel il avait ajouté quelques gouttes d'une décoction de thé qu'il avait fabriqué. Harry se sentit instantanément bien. Kumsfec se mit aussi à chanter pour lui redonner assez d'énergie. Les professeurs avaient quitté leur poste de garde pour féliciter Harry. Il les en remercia. Il demanda à Dobby de prévenir Mme Weasley qui devait relier le message aux autres membres qui se trouvaient au Ministère. Harry prit quelques minutes de repos pour se remettre comme il faut.

La bataille faisait rage au sein du Ministère. Les trois sections dirigées par les amis d'Harry reprenaient enfin un peu de terrain. Les mangemorts commençaient à comprendre qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à ces jeunes gens. Les sortilèges fusaient pourtant de partout. Des cratères creusaient le sol. Les statues du hall, reconstruites il y a de ça un an, étaient à nouveau en piteux états. Dédoublant leur concentration, les trois jeunes gens contenaient l'élan des mangemorts. A ce moment-là, un patronus corporel apparut devant Kingsley pour l'informer que l'attaque de Poudlard avait échoué. Rejoignant Hermione, il la prévint. Celle-ci véhicula la nouvelle à ses amis. Harry ne devrait plus tarder. Pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, Ginny annonça aussi la nouvelle aux mangemorts. Ceux-ci n'y crurent pas une seule seconde. Et pourtant, voyant les sourires satisfaits des trois amis, le doute s'insinua en eux. L'un des Carrow disparut. Ginny comprit que celui-ci était allé prévenir son maître. Elle prévint à son tour ses amis de l'arrivée imminente de Voldemort. Ils devaient faire vite en neutralisant le maximum de mangemorts. Les trois sections se rejoignirent, et Ron dit aux aurors de rester en arrière. Les trois amis firent face alors aux douze mangemorts restant. Les mangemorts, méfiants, lancèrent simultanément le sortilège de mort. S'y préparant, les trois amis s'entourèrent du bouclier de cristal. Surpris, les mangemorts virent le sortilège absorber et repartir dans leur direction. Ils esquivèrent leur propre maléfice. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, les trois amis lancèrent en cohérence parfaite le maléfice du dragon de soufre et le sort de l'electrum. Les mangemorts ne surent comment réagir face à ces doubles attaques. Trois dragons se dirigeaient vers eux en soufflant un nuage de soufre tandis que les rayons paralysant, se démultipliant une vingtaine de fois, les traversaient pour atteindre les mangemorts. Le Ministre, les aurors survivants et les membres de l'ordre n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Ces trois jeunes gens venaient de sauver en quelques secondes le Ministère de la Magie. La seule mangemort qui parvint à s'échapper fut Bellatrix Lestranges qui avait rejoint son maître pour le prévenir. Hermione, Ginny et Ron savaient à quoi s'en tenir et prirent les choses en main. Ils dirent aux aurors de se dépêcher d'emmener les prisonniers à Azkaban. Mr Weasley débarrassa les cheminées de transport de leur protection. Le Ministre redirigea le transport vers la prison. Ils s'occupèrent aussi de faire transporter rapidement les blessés vers l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Au milieu de tous ces préparatifs qui se faisaient à la hâte, Voldemort apparut très en colère. Il s'était attendu à une faible défense de la part du Ministère, et là il constatait son erreur. Il n'avait pas prévu que les amis d'Harry interviendraient et mettraient son armée en déroute. Tout le monde du côté du Ministère sentit la peur les envahir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant eux, ses yeux rouges luisant d'une colère mal contenue. Il chercha les amis de son ennemi, bien décidé à les tuer. Ils lui firent face malgré la peur qui leur nouait l'estomac. La sueur perlait de leurs fronts, leurs mains étaient moites, et de légers tremblements commençaient à apparaître le long de leurs bras. Ils ne l'avaient jamais affronté, et ils se demandèrent comment Harry avait fait pour lui tenir tête. Ils comprirent aussi à cet instant la phrase qu'il leur avait dite le jour où Hermione avait proposé de fonder l'AD. Il ya une différence vraiment fondamentale entre le fait d'exposer des évènements et de les vivre réellement. Ils comprenaient aussi maintenant le fait qu'il n'y avait plus que leurs tripes entre la vie et la mort.

Voldemort eut un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Allons les enfants, je vous félicite pour votre courage. Vous avez semble-t-il mis en déroute mon armée. Etes-vous cependant certain de vouloir m'affronter ? »

« Ne soyez pas si sûr de votre victoire. Nous sommes prêts à en découdre avec vous, dit Ginny. »

« Voyez-vous cela ? Et où est Harry Potter ? Encore en train de se cacher derrière un sorcier plus puissant que lui ? Oh, j'ai oublié, il n'y a plus de sorciers plus puissant à part moi. »

Voldemort partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Les trois amis savaient qu'il ne fallait pas répondre et attendre l'arrivée de leur ami. Ils devaient suivre les consignes de leur ami. Il fallait tenir coûte que coûte.

« Allez, je vous renouvelle encore une fois la question : où est Harry Potter ? Si vous me répondez, je serais peut-être assez clément, même envers cette Sang-de-Bourbe. »

L'insulte suprême pour Ron. Il leva sa baguette pour répondre mais Hermione le retint en se jetant contre lui et le serrant dans ses bras. Elle lui dit d'attendre. A ce moment-là, une voix se fit entendre.

« Bonjour Tom, tu demandais à me voir. Me voici. »

Voldemort se retourna.


	20. 20 L'étrange rêve de Harry

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

20 – L'étrange rêve d'Harry

Harry se tenait derrière son ennemi de toujours. Il paraissait très calme. Son apparition fit une forte sensation sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Chacun put admirer le sang-froid du jeune homme. Celui-ci était très calme.

« Donc, il paraît que tu me cherches Tom. Proposez la vie sauve à mes amis en échange d'un renseignement, cela ne te ressemble pas. J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aurais déjà tué tout le monde. »

Harry parlait comme Dumbledore. Voldemort eut l'impression d'avoir devant lui la réincarnation de son ancien professeur. Une bouffée de colère s'empara de lui.

« Tu oses petit morveux me parler sur ce ton. Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

« Pour ce que je suis, un homme prêt à en finir avec toi. »

« Toi ? Et tu crois que quelqu'un viendra encore une fois te sauver ? Dumbledore est mort, ta petite armée n'est rien face à moi ! »

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr que toi Tom. Mes amis ont bien mis en déroute ton armée. Tu es désormais seul, comme moi. Je leur avais donné comme instruction ne pas te combattre. Je les en remercie. »

A ce moment-là, les professeurs de Poudlard arrivèrent et eurent la surprise de tomber au milieu de la conversation. Bellatrix aussi était apparue avec Alecto Carrow.

« Je conseille à tout le monde de rester éloigné de ce combat. Il serait dommage que mes amis et ceux de Tom soient blessés. »

« Mes amis, de quels amis parles-tu ? s'exclama en riant Voldemort. Ce ne sont que mes esclaves dociles. Et je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon nom. Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette grande confiance en toi, mais je te briserais. Et tu ne seras plus jamais en travers de mon chemin. »

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre aussi facilement que les dernières fois. Il est pourtant extraordinaire que tu ne comprennes toujours pas, Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Avant même que Voldemort envisage de lancer son maléfice mortel, Harry lui avait lancé le dragon de soufre. Voldemort, étonné, ne put que se défendre au dernier moment. Harry, toujours calme, reprit la conversation sur un ton badin.

« Tu vois Tom, tu commets toujours les mêmes erreurs. Il te faudrait apprendre à diversifier ta façon de te battre. Je pense cependant qu'il est trop tard pour toi ! Et j'en suis désolé. »

« Comment oses-tu me plaindre ? Je suis le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, je me suis aventuré dans des chemins de la magie que tu ne connaîtras jamais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu as oublié que la magie est variée et qu'elle peut prendre bien des chemins. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Tu as tenté de me tuer à ... combien de reprises déjà ? Quatre si je ne m'abuse. Pourtant, je me dresse toujours devant toi. »

« Tu es une épine dans mon pied et on va en finir aujourd'hui. »

« Tu le penses vraiment. Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr que toi. »

Voldemort, dédoublant sa concentration, se lança à l'assaut de l'esprit de son ennemi tandis qu'il lançait le sort doloris. Harry évita le sort avec le sort du lasso de feu tandis qu'il fermait son esprit. Voldemort, surpris par cette contre-attaque, se perdit en conjecture. Depuis quand Harry maîtrisait-il l'occlumancie ? Severus lui avait pourtant assuré que le jeune homme était particulièrement mauvais. Et puis autre question, où avait-il appris ce sortilège de feu ? Harry, toujours très calme, attendait. Tout le monde dans le hall retenait son souffle. Ce combat de titans qui durait depuis dix-sept ans allait peut-être enfin trouver son dénouement. Voldemort, perplexe, lança à la fois le sortilège doloris et le sortilège de mort. Harry se protégea avec le bouclier de cendres tout en lançant le maléfice de la rose d'eau. Voldemort riposta immédiatement avec le bouclier adéquat. Harry, ayant évité les deux Sortilèges Impardonnables, projeta le patronus de feu et de nouveau le dragon de soufre en multipliant sa taille par deux. Le dragon, poussant un rugissement qui fit trembler les murs du hall, s'envola en crachant autour de Voldemort des jets de soufre dont ils devaient se protéger. Il oublia complètement le patronus de feu qui le chargea. Il reçut le coup de plein fouet. Voldemort était à terre pour la première fois. Sonné, il se releva quand même entouré d'un bouclier vert émeraude. Il décida à cet instant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il lança deux sorts inconnus d'Harry qu'il évita avec le bouclier de la craie. Il répliqua en lançant les sorts de l'electrum et de stupéfixion. Voldemort, les évitant en se jetant de côté, fit apparaître une bulle d'eau qu'il transforma en des centaines de petites pointes de diamant qui filèrent vers Harry. Il superposa le bouclier de la craie et le bouclier de cendres. Les pointes de diamants se perdirent pour percuter le bouclier de la craie. La puissance des sorts était telle que les spectateurs silencieux retenaient leur souffle. Les sorts étaient si excellemment exécutés que l'issue du combat s'avérait incertaine. Ils déployèrent leur arsenal de sortilèges avec une maestria jamais égalée. Cependant le combat s'attardait et Harry commençait à peiner. Il devait en finir. Les effets de la potion de Dobby s'atténuaient progressivement. Harry tenta alors une nouvelle tactique pour surprendre son adversaire. Il projeta autour de Voldemort six puissants boucliers de cendres. Il disparut totalement aux yeux de Voldemort qui le chercha de toute part. Il put ainsi prendre le temps de se préparer à tenter une intrusion dans l'esprit de Voldemort qui s'acharnait à détruire un par un les boucliers. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un seul bouclier, Harry le fit disparaître et s'introduisit de force dans l'esprit de Voldemort qui n'était plus suffisamment concentré. Harry lui dit alors qu'il allait maintenant ressentir toute la peine que lui-même accumulait depuis des années. Il pensa à tous les êtres chers qu'il avait perdus et jeta sa peine doublée de son amour dans l'esprit de son ennemi comme s'il s'agissait de la Vague Défermagique. Voldemort ressentit une telle souffrance qu'il se mit à pousser un hurlement inhumain. Le fait de ressentir tant d'amour et de regrets était au-delà de ses limites. Il sentit fondre en lui ses pouvoirs, ses connaissances. Il ne pouvait qu'hurler avant de s'effondrer au sol inanimé. Harry fut sorti de force de l'esprit de son ennemi par deux esprits dont un qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Rogue. Il se retrouva pantelant dehors et mit un genou à terre. Les deux mangemorts, se protégeant par leur propre bouclier de cendres, transportèrent leur maître en dehors du Ministère. Harry eut l'impression de les avoir vus lui sourire. Bellatrix et Alecto disparurent eux aussi. La bataille était gagnée. Harry avait tenu tête à Voldemort et l'avait terrassé sans l'aide de personnes. Il savait que leur prochain affrontement dans le futur serait de loin plus compliqué car Voldemort se serait mieux préparer.

Pensant à tout cela, Harry tenta de se lever. Ses jambes refusèrent d'accomplir l'effort demandé ainsi que le reste de son corps. Il s'effondra inanimé. Il eut juste le temps de prononcer le nom de Ginny. Celle-ci accourut et le prit entre ses bras .Tout le monde fit cercle autour d'eux. Ginny prit les choses en main.

« Ron, Hermione, j'emmène Harry avec moi dans un endroit au calme pour qu'il se repose. Je vous charge de vous occuper de tous les détails durant notre absence. Nous reviendrons dès qu'il ira mieux. Dobby nous accompagnera. Suis-je bien claire ? »

Personne n'osa contester la montée en autorité de Ginny. Elle voulait protéger Harry et se sentait prête à affronter quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Elle appela Kumsfec. Elle soutint Harry d'un bras et s'accrocha d'un autre à la queue du phénix. Ils transplanèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. De là, elle appela sa jument qui apparut au galop. Elle piaffait d'impatience. Ginny la caressa et déposa Harry sur le dos de l'animal avec un sortilège de lévitation. Elle demanda à Dobby de préparer certaines de leurs affaires en attendant son appel. Il fallait aussi qu'il pense à amener des provisions pour Fulgura. Dobby approuva toutes les demandes de Ginny. Celle-ci monta derrière Harry et le plaqua contre elle en le tenant fermement. Elle réfléchit aux endroits qu'elle connaissait. Aucun ne lui convainc. Regardant son bien-aimé, elle pensa alors au Quidditch, à la coupe du monde et prit la décision de partir pour l'Irlande. Fulgura s'élança en poussant un grand hennissement. Kumsfec les suivit en volant. Dans le même temps, Harry était plongé dans un profond sommeil où il volait sur son Eclair de Feu à une vitesse ahurissante. Il traversait des paysages inconnus, des mers inconnues, pour finalement atterrir près de côtes inconnues. Ginny au même moment atteignit les côtes irlandaises. Le voyage n'avait duré qu'une petite heure. Fulgura avait galopé extrêmement rapidement comme pour répondre au besoin de sa maîtresse qui n'avait pas remarqué que sa jument galopait désormais sur la mer. Des côtes, Ginny utilisa sa connaissance des flux magiques pour repérer un endroit propice au repos. Elle perçut alors une grotte souterraine qui était enfouie depuis des siècles. Elle s'y dirigea. Elle fit exploser l'entrée grâce au sortilège de réduction. Elle agrandit l'entrée pour permettre à sa jument de rentrer. Elle reboucha l'entrée, descendit le long d'une galerie souterraine pour atteindre une vaste grotte. Des stalactites pendaient du plafond. L'air, loin d'être froid, était fort agréable. Ginny détecta que les flux magiques qu'elle avait ressenti provenait de ces colonnes de glaces vieilles de plusieurs milliers d'années. Ginny descendit du dos de Fulgura et attrapa Harry. Elle appela Dobby qui apparut avec une partie de leurs affaires. Ginny lui demanda de lui ramener le talisman que Bakkhen avait offert à Harry en plus de la nourriture pour la jument. Dobby repartit. Ginny aménagea une sorte de lit improvisé sur lequel elle installa Harry. Elle créa un feu magique. Kumsfec se jeta dedans pour se consumer. Ginny poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle trouva au sein du foyer le petit oisillon qui dormait. Elle ne le dérangea point. Elle installa Fulgura un peu plus loin qui avait pris ses aises. Dobby réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait avec lui les effets demandés. Ginny nourrit sa jument pendant que Dobby veillait sur Harry.

Harry, toujours sur les côtes inconnues, s'approcha d'une vive lumière qui était apparue. En y pénétrant, il se trouva entouré d'une brume blanche épaisse. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait. Tout était blanc autour de lui. En marchant, il se cogna à quelque chose. La brume commença à disparaître légèrement pour laisser entrevoir les contours d'une chaise. Harry vit une chaise, une table de classe, un bureau et une personne assise derrière. Harry devina qu'il était dans une salle de classe comme celle que l'on peut trouver à Poudlard. Il ne parut nullement surpris et s'installa à la table de classe. La personne au bureau semblait assoupie. Harry fit remarquer sa présence en l'appelant. La brume s'était maintenant totalement dissipée. Harry reconnut avec surprise le personnage assoupi.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Je vais bien, je pense. Je crois que j'ai blessé assez gravement Voldemort. Mais après je ne me rappelle plus. Je crois avoir voyagé. A ce propos, où sommes-nous ? »

« Je crois que tu les sais. »

La brume avait totalement disparu. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe carrée avec deux fenêtres. Un fort soleil pénétrait à travers les vitres.

« Nous sommes dans une salle de classe qui ressemble à tant d'autres salles du même style à Poudlard. Nous ne sommes quand même pas à Poudlard ? »

« Non, rassures toi. Nous allons dire que nous sommes dans un rêve. »

« Pourtant je vous vois, je vous parle, alors que vous êtes mort. »

« Hum, toute la question est là ! Es-tu toi-même mort ? La réponse est non car il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Allons Harry, tu es un garçon intelligent. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as fait que blesser assez sérieusement Voldemort. Il n'est pas définitivement mort, ce qui implique qu'il te reste encore des choses à accomplir. »

« Hum ! Puis-je vous poser une question ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appris à me défendre plutôt ? »

« Pour ne pas suivre la même voie que moi. Il fallait que tu décides de ton chemin seul. Tu as entendu les explications de mon frère. La quête du pouvoir conduit à d'énormes sacrifices. Connaissant toutes les personnes qui t'entourent et qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es, aurais-tu renoncé à eux pour tout ce pouvoir qui te tendait les mains ? »

« Jamais de la vie. Ce sont eux qui m'inspirent. C'est pour eux que je me bats et que j'accrois ma puissance magique. Je ne pourrais jamais les renier. »

« Tu vois Harry, t'apprendre cela plutôt n'aurait finalement servi à rien. Tu as su trouver tes propres motivations pour comprendre pourquoi tu avais besoin de puissance. A l'inverse de mon frère et de moi qui n'avions pas à ton âge d'aussi nobles motivations. »

« Je comprends, vous ne vouliez pas commettre avec moi vos propres erreurs. Pourtant, quand vous m'avez révélé la prophétie, vous aviez jugé qu'à la fin de ma première année, vous auriez dû me mettre au courant. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir entraîné à ce moment-là ? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons que je t'ai exposé le jour où je t'ai récité la prophétie dans son entier. Les erreurs de la vieillesse, le manque de confiance en soi et l'intérêt particulier que je te portais. »

« Oui je m'en rappelle maintenant. Vous dîtes que j'ai encore des choses à accomplir, je suppose que vous parlez des horcruxes. Je peux dire que vous ne nous rendez pas la tâche facile. »

« Tu te trompes sur le sujet. Tu oublies que j'avais moi-même des doutes sur les cachettes des différents horcruxes. Je peux simplement te dire qu'à mon avis, Voldemort n'a jamais mis la main sur _un objet_ de Godric Gryffondor. »

A ce moment-là, un rayon de soleil refléta étrangement la bague sertie d'une émeraude rouge qu'Albus Dumbledore portait à l'index droit.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une autre question ? Etes-vous au courant d'un trésor laissé par les fondateurs ? »

Albus réfléchit et eut un étrange sourire qui disparut assez rapidement.

« Tu sais Harry, il existe beaucoup de légende sur les fondateurs. Regarde Voldemort. Pour retrouver ses origines, il est allé jusqu'à s'intéresser à l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard pour retrouver leurs objets personnels. Je pense qu'il te faudra suivre le même chemin, et tu connais sur Poudlard plus de secrets que moi. Si j'avais connu la moitié des secrets que tu connais sur Poudlard, j'aurais peut-être pu avancer plus rapidement. »

Harry fut déçu de la réponse de son mentor.

« Allons ne te décourage pas. Tu es entouré de personnes très compétentes, et tu as pu remarquer qu'elle savait quand t'aider. Et comparé à Voldemort, tu n'es pas seul. Le conseil que je peux te donner est de faire confiance aux aptitudes de tes amis. Tu as pu le constater toi-même, le travail en solitaire n'apporte que confusion et méfiance. Sur ce plan, Voldemort et moi nous ressemblons. »

« Non ce n'est pas vrai, vous avez décidé vous-même d'aider les autres alors que lui veut détruire tout espoir d'unification. Vous êtes différent. »

« Harry, je te remercie de ton soutien. Sache cependant qu'à ton âge, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas d'aussi nobles idéaux. Tu l'apprendras bientôt. Je te demande de ne pas avoir une mauvaise opinion de moi. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je te le redis, tu verras le moment venu. J'aimerais qu'avant que tu repartes, tu graves ceci dans ton esprit. Je veux que tu dises à mon frère que je suis désolé d'avoir détruit ainsi notre famille. Il t'expliquera certainement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre famille ? »

« Harry, je pensais que tu avais appris à maîtriser ta curiosité maladive. »

« Excusez-moi professeur. Mais je ne peux pas rester encore un peu. »

« Tu y tiens réellement. Je crois qu'une personne chère à ton cœur veille en ce moment sur toi. Et je vois qu'un certain tatouage commence à briller tout le long de ton côté droit. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de pouvoir être ainsi lié à Fumseck. Cela donne un certain style. J'aurais certainement fait fureur au Carnaval de Rio. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il n'y avait vraiment que son ancien mentor pour sortir des références à des événements moldus dans une discussion sérieuse.

« Harry, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter cette salle de classe afin de réellement commencer tes premiers pas d'homme. Pas qui furent extraordinaire. Je te félicite encore une fois pour ta victoire sur Voldemort. »

« Je vous remercie. J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt. »

« Le plus tard possible me semble approprié. Et n'oublie pas de transmettre mes excuses à mon frère. Au revoir Harry. »

Harry entendit dans l'intonation de la voix de son mentor des sanglots qu'il retenait avec difficulté. Se dirigeant vers la porte, Harry remarqua alors une chose difforme qui le révulsa immédiatement. Il voulut s'en approcher mais s'abstint. La chose dormait. Harry détourna le regard et sortit. Une grande lumière l'attendit et il y pénétra.

Harry se réveilla emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse. Il avait extrêmement chaud. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il distingua cependant, de manière assez floue, les stalactites du plafond. Il en déduisit qu'il était dans une grotte. Les sensations revinrent peu à peu dans son corps. Il sentit alors sur son corps un autre corps qui respirait paisiblement. Baissant les yeux, il vit une masse de cheveux roux. Il comprit que Ginny s'était endormie sur lui. Il constata aussi qu'il ne portait sur lui que son caleçon. Ginny se trouvait être aussi en tenue légère. Harry comprit que pour réchauffer son corps, elle avait utilisé sa chaleur corporelle. Le jeune homme devint cramoisi. Il n'osa pas bouger. Ginny s'agita doucement et Harry put voir sur la moitié gauche du visage de sa bien-aimée une partie du tatouage du phénix. Il examina la tête du phénix et remarqua à quel point son œil était perçant. Il lui sembla même que l'œil l'observait. Le bras gauche de Ginny contenait aussi une partie du tatouage. Harry put en admirer les détails. Il leva son bras droit pour constater lui-même à quel point les détails ressortaient. Harry, se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Ginny, tenta de se lever sur un coude. Il échoua car son corps était encore trop faible. Il resta donc étendu essayant de se rappeler son étrange rêve. Mais pouvait-il réellement appelé cela un rêve ? Les sensations étaient encore si vivaces dans on esprit. Il avait pourtant du mal à se rappeler les propos de l'ancien directeur. Tout était assez flou dans son esprit. La seule chose dont il se rappelait est qu'il devait transmettre des excuses à Abelforth. Ginny s'agitait de plus en plus. Harry entendit alors un petit cri perçant venant du feu magique qui était à leur pied. Ginny se réveilla immédiatement. Elle constata avec ravissement qu'Harry s'était réveillé. Elle l'embrassa longuement. Harry sentit toutes les fibres de son corps revenir à la vie sous la passion de Ginny. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se fixer dans les yeux. Fulgura s'approcha et renifla gentiment Harry. Il lui caressa la tête. Dobby, encore couché dans sa couverture, ne se réveilla pas. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, Harry interrogea Ginny.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans une grotte sur les côtes irlandaises. »

« J'ignorais que tu connaissais l'Irlande. »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je réfléchissais à un endroit calme où tu pourrais te reposer, et pensant au Quidditch, je t'ai amené en Irlande. Quant à cette grotte, je l'ai découverte en suivant les flux magiques environnants. »

« Je comprends. Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles de la bataille ? »

« Chéri, tu ne penses pas que tu peux attendre avant de repartir en bataille. Tu as réussi à terrasser Voldemort. Alors s'il te plaît, prends le temps d'un peu te reposer. Et je trouve cette situation assez charmante. »

Harry redevint cramoisi devant l'audace des propos de Ginny. Elle se mit à rigoler doucement. Harry était peut-être un grand sorcier et un excellent leader, mais il restait encore assez vieux jeu sur des sujets mineurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Je n'ai utilisé ma chaleur corporelle que pour te réchauffer. Arrivés ici, tu étais inconscient, tu avais du mal à respirer et ton corps était pratiquement gelé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais à Voldemort durant ton combat, mais cela t'a affecté. »

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé avec la Vague Défermagique. En attaquant Voldemort dans son esprit, j'ai voulu lui faire ressentir toutes les peines engendrées par lui, et je crois qu'en même temps, j'ai pensé au sort. Utiliser deux fois ce sort en moins de deux heures a dû être insupportable pour mon corps et mon esprit. »

« Je comprends mieux. Abelforth t'avait pourtant prévu. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as vaincu aujourd'hui Voldemort, et je suis certaine qu'on te remettra l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. »

« Je te signale au passage que vous m'avez aidé. Vous avez quand même réussi à vaincre l'ensemble de son armée. »

« Chéri, tu sais bien qu'on n'y serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas prévu la réaction de Voldemort. Tu as droit à ces honneurs pour une fois. Personne ne viendra te reprocher une quelconque aide. Tu as affronté ton ennemi seul et tu l'as mis à terre. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être fier. Moi en tout cas je suis fière et heureuse. »

Harry l'embrassa passionnément, leur baiser durant une longue minute.

« Et dis-moi, quand veux-tu que nous rentrions à Poudlard ? Nos amis vont finir par s'inquiéter. »

« Je pensais que demain en début de soirée ce serait parfait. D'ici là, je veux encore profiter de notre escapade pour t'avoir à moi toute seule. Je suis sûre que tu es déjà en train de réfléchir à mille plans concernant l'avenir. »

« Tu te trompes. J'aimerais moi aussi prolongé ce moment mais Dumbledore m'a laissé des instructions. J'en parlerais demain car même pour moi c'est assez flou. Il faudra qu'on aille voir Abelforth au plus tôt. Mais ne pensons pas à ça maintenant. Comme tu l'as dit, profitons du fait que nous soyons tous les deux. Tu crois que si je réveille Dobby, il me préparera un petit quelque chose à manger, j'ai faim. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est. »

« Reste couché, j'avais prévu un petit encas »

Ginny se leva. Harry, prenant ses lunettes, put admirer les courbes parfaites de Ginny. Elle ne parut pas gêner de se promener aussi légèrement vêtue. Harry se dit au fond de lui-même qu'au vue des circonstances, les barrières tombaient plus facilement. Il se rallongea et réfléchit à sa relation avec Ginny. Au début, il s'était dit qu'ils allaient trop vite. Malgré l'accord de Dumbledore, Harry avait eu peur qu'en fin de compte sa mission détruise leur couple. Il avait oublié le tempérament de feu dont pouvait faire preuve Ginny. Elle était une jeune femme d'audace, indépendante et sûre d'elle. Lui qui pouvait douter souvent avait trouvé en Ginny son alter ego féminin. Et elle avait d'ailleurs prouvé par la suite qu'elle savait se sortir seule de situations périlleuses. N'avait-elle pas réussi par ses propres moyens à dompter un cheval de feu du désert ? Oui, Ginny était la femme qu'il lui fallait. Elle comblait de par sa présence ce manque d'amour féminin qui lui avait fait défaut depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis le meurtre de sa mère. Ginny se rallongea près d'Harry et ils grignotèrent en silence les sandwichs que Dobby avait confectionnés. Peu après ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils furent réveillés tard dans la matinée par l'elfe de maison qui les avait laissé dormir. Fulgura désirait sortir et Dobby ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en occuper. Emergeant de leur sommeil réparateur, ils rigolèrent en voyant l'elfe s'agiter fébrilement. Ginny attrapa ses vêtements et sortit Fulgura pour une petite promenade le long de la plage. Ne trouvant pas de vêtements à côté de lui, Harry demanda à Dobby de lui apporter ses affaires. L'elfe s'exécuta. Harry s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Ginny sur la plage. Il admira une nouvelle fois la dextérité de sa bien-aimée à diriger Fulgura. L'air de la mer contre son visage lui fit le plus grand bien. Ginny avait eu raison d'insister pour qu'ils restent un peu. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un moment de solitude pour refaire le plein. La journée se passa donc entre baignade et promenade le long de la plage. En début de soirée, comme entendu la veille au soir, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.


	21. 21 Honneur et gloire

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

21 – Honneur et gloire

Harry et Ginny rentrèrent à Poudlard sur le dos de Fulgura. Pour le voyage de retour, ce fut Harry qui dirigea la jument. Elle s'était parfaitement habituée à la présence d'Harry avec sa maîtresse. Il l'orienta avec une facilité déconcertante. Il comprenait Ginny quand elle chevauchait Fulgura. La sensation était la même que sur un balai volant à la différence que c'était un être vivant. Il fallait faire corps avec l'animal et anticipait ses réactions. Harry fut ravi, et Ginny encore plus car elle en profita pour se plaquer plus qu'il ne fallait contre le dos d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard vers dix-huit heures. Le parc du château était vide. Ils passèrent le hall d'entrée discrètement et ne rencontrèrent personne. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ce ne fut que quand ils atteignirent leur salle commune qu'ils se sentirent rassurés. Ils furent accueillis sous une salve d'applaudissements. Dobby, rentré avant eux, était tombé nez à nez avec Ron et Hermione qui surveillaient son retour. Il leur avait avoué que les deux amoureux rentraient ce soir. Ils avaient prévenu les autres Gryffondors. Des banderoles géantes affichaient la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort. Harry put même lire qu'on l'élise Ministre. Il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil aussi bruyant. Les jumeaux étaient restés pour l'occasion. Mais une autre surprise attendait les amoureux Mr et Mme Weasley, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents. Ils congratulèrent Harry et furent soulagés qu'il aille mieux. Harry ne sut quoi dire et tint fermement la main de Ginny. Mme Weasley s'approcha d'eux d'un pas décidé et … Les serra dans ses bras. Ils entendirent des élèves demandant à quand le mariage. Ils rougirent ensemble. Pour cette nuit, ils seraient le centre d'intérêt. Peu avant le repas, ils s'esquivèrent pour prendre un bain ensemble et s'habiller plus proprement. Désormais Harry serait moins gêné dans sa façon de vivre avec Ginny. Il appréhendait quand même le repas du soir. Il fut soulagé que Ron et Hermione les attende. Toute l'école, ainsi que les elfes de maison, les attendait dans la Grande Salle qui, exceptionnellement, fut décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Lorsque les quatre héros pénétrèrent dans la salle, une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements les accueillit. Harry n'était désormais plus le centre d'intérêt. La gloire et les honneurs se trouvaient être partagés par les personnes les plus chères aux yeux d'Harry. Ron prit plaisir à cette reconnaissance. Hermione trouva cela un peu excessif. Ginny n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Les tables habituelles avaient disparus pour laisser place à des tables circulaires comme lors du mariage de Bill et de Fleur qui étaient présents. Avant de commencer le repas, Minerva prit la parole.

- Ce soir, nous fêtons une grande victoire sur notre ennemi, et nous honorons comme il se doit les quatre héros qui ont su protéger notre communauté magique. Au lieu d'une cérémonie pompeuse, et avec l'accord du Ministère, je vais récompenser les quatre héros qui font la fierté de notre école. S'il vous plaît, veuillez vous lever. A Miss Granger, pour son sens tactique et ses prises décisions rapides, recevez de la part du Ministère l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe ainsi que le parchemin de services rendus à la communauté magiques.

Hermione reçut une baguette en cuivre et un parchemin officiel du Ministère. Elle les tendit fièrement en l'air.

- A Mr Weasley, pour son sens de l'à-propos et son sens du commandement, recevez de la part du Ministère l'Ordre du Merlin deuxième classe ainsi que le parchemin de services rendus à la communauté magiques.

Ron les brandit à son tour en l'air. Mme Weasley était fière de son fils.

- A Miss Weasley, pour son aide à personnes en danger et son courage indubitable, recevez de la part du Ministère l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe ainsi que le parchemin de services rendus à la communauté magiques.

Ginny se contenta d'un remerciement et donna ses récompenses à sa mère.

- A Mr Potter, pour avoir su générer une coopération inhabituelle entre les sorciers et des créatures magiques, pour avoir sauvé l'ensemble de la communauté magique d'un péril immédiat, recevez de la part du Ministère l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, le titre honorifique de Sorcier Gradué ainsi que le parchemin de services rendus à la communauté magiques.

Harry reçut une baguette en or et les parchemins officiels du Ministère. Il sourit légèrement se demandant quoi faire. Il les brandit comme des trophées et salve d'applaudissements encore plus bruyante que la dernière résonna dans l'ensemble du château, Les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre ne furent certainement pas les derniers à s'arrêter. La directrice demanda le silence.

- Si l'un de vous veut bien faire un discours.

Ils se regardèrent et Harry sut tout de suite que c'était à lui de prendre la parole.

- Nous sommes honorés de tous ces honneurs. Mais notre victoire est aussi votre victoire. Cependant, ne croyez pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est éliminé une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous l'avons peut-être blessé à mort mais il reviendra. Il faudra donc continuer à s'entraider, à travailler et à maintenir l'unification entre tous pour en terminer définitivement avec notre ennemi. La voie que nous avons empruntée doit être celle de l'espoir et de la paix

La tirade d'Harry, bien que brève, fut une fois encore accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Harry demanda à nouveau le silence.

- Je voudrais maintenant que nous nous recueillions pour rendre hommage aux victimes décédées durant cette bataille.

Tout le monde se leva dans la salle et une minute de silence fut observée en l'honneur des aurors disparus. Peu après cela, les festivités reprirent pour un frugal repas. Harry et ses amis avaient une grande table centrale circulaire où se trouvait la famille Weasley et les membres de l'ordre. Hermione en profita pour renseigner Harry et Ginny sur les évènements survenus après leur départ. Le hall du Ministère était en reconstruction. Scrimgeour avait failli être éjecté de son poste. Il ne s'en était sorti que parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres candidats potentiels pour le remplacer. Poudlard n'avait pas tellement souffert. Le nombre d'aurors tombés au combat s'élevait à cent vingt, sans compter les blessés. Mr Weasley avait eu une nouvelle promotion, il dirigeait désormais le service d'infrastructure du Ministère. Ce serait lui qui réorganiserait l'agencement du Ministère tout en s'occupant de la sécurité des transports magiques du Ministère. Des failles de sécurité trop importantes subsistaient et le Magenmagot a décidé de pallier à ce problème. Evidemment cela entraînait une hausse du salaire de Mr Weasley. De ce fait, Mr Weasley devenait le quatrième personnage public le plus important au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Pendant l'enregistrement de toutes ces informations, ils n'avaient cessé d'être interrompus par les va et vient des différents élèves qui voulaient entendre de la bouche d'Harry comment il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il répondait toujours de façon évasive sur ce sujet.

Seules les personnes présentes auraient pu répondre à cette question mais elles avaient encore du mal à admettre qu'Harry soit si puissant. D'une certaine manière, ce qui les dérangeait, ce ne fut pas qu'Harry soit puissant. Ce qui les dérangeait vraiment, c'est qu'ils étaient certains qu'Harry prenait des cours avec d'autres sorciers qui avaient la charge de son éducation en matière de magie. Dumbledore avait laissé des instructions au jeune homme que celui-ci semblait suivre à la lettre, et cela ne les concernait pas. Beaucoup de membres partageaient le malaise de Lupin qui s'en était ouvert à eux après la dernière réunion de l'ordre. Et si à force de suivre la manière de faire de l'ancien directeur, Harry venait à disparaître brutalement comme Albus, que feraient-ils ? Ils ne savaient pas si Harry avait été aussi prévoyant qu'Albus. Certes, connaissant les amis du jeune homme, ils pouvaient compter sur Hermione pour le raisonner, mais si au cours d'une mission périlleuse, ils venaient tous à disparaître, que resterait-il comme espoir ? La mort d'Albus, la trahison de Rogue étaient des faits trop graves pour être ignorés parce qu'Harry avait remporté une victoire sur leur ennemi. Il fallait absolument éclaircir avec lui ces points importants. Les membres avaient envisagé d'interroger les amis d'Harry mais ils étaient certains que ceux-ci ne trahiraient jamais leur ami. Ils décidèrent d'oublier pour cette nuit leurs doutes et profitèrent de la soirée.

Harry remarqua que les serpentards des années supérieures n'étaient pas là. Il interrogea la directrice qui lui répondit qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller se coucher. Harry, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce comportement, appela Dobby discrètement et lui demanda de lui ramener sa carte des maraudeurs. L'elfe disparut et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le précieux sésame. Prétextant un besoin urgent, il quitta la réception. Ginny, ayant suivi le manège d'Harry, lui emboita le pas juste après. Elle le rejoignit derrière l'armure du rez-de-chaussée qui cachait une pièce secrète. Disant la formule pour activer la carte, il rechercha les serpentards. Il les vit alors en cercle autour de Drago au deuxième étage dans la salle de cours des RMI. La carte indiquait à propos du jeune Malefoy _en danger_. Les deux jeunes gens, surpris, décidèrent d'intervenir. Harry convoqua Dobby pour qu'il lui ramène au plus vite sa cape d'invisibilité au deuxième étage. Ils grimpèrent rapidement pour arriver bientôt devant la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres pour attendre Dobby qui apparut. Harry réfléchit à un plan pour venir en aide à Drago sans qu'on le soupçonne. Ginny lui proposa alors de faire croire que Drago avait sur lui de la poudre du Pérou. Comme il avait utilisé l'année dernière pour les aveugler, il serait normal qu'il en ait encore. Le seul problème est qu'Harry n'en avait pas. Ginny lui sourit et attira de ses affaires un petit paquet en contenant. Harry la remercia en l'embrassant rapidement. Mettant sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'introduisit dans la salle. Le spectacle auquel il assista le dégoûta. Pansy et les autres encerclaient le pauvre Drago qui se faisait ruer de coups et qui subissait de temps en temps le sortilège doloris. Drago faisait peine à voir. Son visage était boursouflé, son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Pansy le regardait avec un profond dégoût sur le visage. Harry fit léviter le sachet jusqu'à la main de Drago. Celui-ci, voyant d'un coup le sachet apparaître, le jeta au sol. Les serpentards, surpris, perdirent de vue leur victime. Harry, se fiant aux flux magiques dégagés par chaque personne, repéra Drago encore allongé sur le sol se traînant pour fuir. Harry l'enveloppa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ginny bloqua la porte derrière eux. Ils voulurent l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais celui-ci refusa. Ginny lui fit remarquer qu'il devait être soigné. Drago la regarda de travers. Harry faillit l'abandonner à son sort, rien que pour ça.

- Drago, encore une réflexion ou regard de travers comme celui que tu as fait à Ginny, et je te laisse là. C'est clair ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Je suis en sursis de toute façon. Ma mort est pratiquement déjà signée, alors ?

- Ecoute-moi espèce d'imbécile, ta mort n'est pas encore arrivée. Je vais te faire la même proposition que t'a faite le directeur l'année dernière, rejoins-nous et tu seras protégé. Je reconnais que je ne t'apprécie pas et tu me le rends bien. Le seul problème est que nous ne nous apprécions pas pour de fausses raisons. Toi parce que tu es un serpentard et moi parce que je suis un Gryffondor.

- Comme si tout pouvait se résumer à cela Potter. Si seulement tu étais mort, ma famille ne serait pas dans cette misère.

« Tu crois vraiment que si j'étais mort, vous seriez mieux lotis ? Désolé de briser tes illusions, mais si j'étais mort et que Voldemort gouverne, vous ne seriez que ses esclaves dociles. Il me l'a dit lui-même devant une cinquantaine de témoins. Tu pourras demander à ta chère tante, elle était là. Allons Drago, réfléchis, tu veux vraiment commettre les mêmes erreurs que ton père. Il pensait qu'être du côté de Voldemort lui apporterait une gloire éternelle, et regarde où il en est. Tous les jours il subit le sortilège doloris, ta mère pleure tout le temps, et toi tu t'inquiètes pour eux à t'en rendre malade. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

- Et que me proposes-tu ? De trahir ma famille, mes amis ?

- Ta famille ? Vous avez peut-être le même sang mais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre la même voie. Tu as encore le choix. Tes amis ? Tu parles de qui exactement ? Des personnes dont je viens de te sauver. Si tu appelles ça des amis, je crois que tu te fais une fausse idée de l'amitié.

Drago était étonné par le discours d'Harry. Il avait entendu dire qu'Harry était différent mais il n'avait pas porté foi à ces dires qui venaient des années inférieures. Et, pourtant devant ses yeux, il voyait le changement. Alors que lui régressait, Harry mûrissait vite et bien. Drago en fut dégoûté, et pourtant, au fond de lui, il admira cette force qui envahissait Harry. Quand il y pensait des fois, il se disait qu'il aurait aimé vivre la vie d'Harry : connaître des aventures palpitantes, avoir des amis fidèles, connaître l'amour. Mais à côté de ce doux rêve, il y avait une réalité autre. Il était un Sang-Pur, il avait un rang social à tenir, il se devait d'être au-dessus des inférieurs et il était un serpentard. Non, il ne pouvait pas changer si facilement. Regardant Harry, Drago le vit sourire comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Son sourire était semblable à celui de l'ancien directeur. Un sourire de confiance, de réconfort. Un sourire qui disait n'ayez pas peur. Mais Drago ne se laissa pas abuser.

- Et dis-moi Mr l'Elu, que comptes-tu faire pour me débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je te signale qu'il a plus de pouvoirs que toi.

« Pour ton information, j'ai rendu Voldemort légèrement indisponible pour le moment. Tu entends ces cris de joie, tu vois cette baguette en or qui dépasse de ma poche, c'est pour fêter ma victoire sur le maître de ton père. Je ne peux pas te promettre que nous pourrons les sauver, mais je te promets d'essayer. Et quand je vaincrais Voldemort, j'intercéderais en ta faveur lors de ton jugement. Tu n'y échapperas pas puisque j'étais témoin. Je peux faire ça pour toi mais pas pour ton père qui a commis trop de méfaits pour son compte ou celui de son maître. »

- Mais

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je t'offre de t'aider Drago, de changer de vie. Je t'offre la possibilité de changer tout court pour que plus tard tu puisses toi aussi contribuer à quelque chose de plus grand que ta petite personne. Je vais te laisser réfléchir à ma proposition. En attendant, il faut trouver un moyen de te soigner.

- Chéri, demande à Dobby de chercher Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra le rafistoler.

- Dobby, tu as entendu Ginny. Tu peux m'amener Hermione ici s'il te plaît.

- Oui Harry Potter. Mais Dobby pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Vas t-en sale cabot, dit Drago.

- Drago, si tu veux un jour de mon aide, je te conseille de traiter mes amis avec un peu plus de respect. J'ai beau avoir un contrat magique avec Dobby, il n'en reste pas moins mon ami. Et pour Hermione, pas d'insultes non plus, sinon je te laisse entre les mains de Ron qui se fera une joie de terminer le travail de tes camarades de chambrée.

Harry avait parlé très calmement et pourtant Drago eut peur d'Harry sur le moment. Il lui fit plus peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était à ses yeux le monde à l'envers. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent guidés par Dobby. Harry leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Hermione examina Drago. Elle demanda à Dobby s'il pouvait lui préparait une potion reconstructive d'os ainsi qu'une potion fortifiante. Dobby transplana aux cuisines. Hermione exécuta sur Drago quelques sortilèges de guérison basiques afin qu'il retrouve un aspect normal. Un silence pesant s'installa. Ginny rechercha la chaleur corporelle d'Harry tandis que Ron invitait Hermione à danser sur une musique douce imaginaire. Dobby arriva avec les deux potions une demi-heure plus tard. Harry se chargea de faire boire Drago. Les effets des potions ne prirent pas longtemps à agir. Drago retrouva un plus de souplesse dans les membres de son corps et parvint à se mettre debout. Il vacilla quand même un peu et Harry le soutint. Drago le regarda sans parvenir à le remercier. Au bout de quelques pas, il réussit enfin à marcher seul. Il commença à s'en aller et se retourna dans l'intention de les remercier.

- Euh

- Ne te force pas pour le moment Drago. Un jour ça viendra tout naturellement. Laisse-toi du temps. Tu auras un long chemin solitaire pour te trouver. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide ou même de parler, sache que je suis là. Et ma proposition tient toujours. Dis-toi que pour moi, il m'a fallu sept ans pour me trouver en passant différentes épreuves, tu n'as qu'à essayer de faire mieux que moi.

Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans ces propos, c'était plutôt un message d'encouragement pour l'aider sur cette difficile voie. Ils se quittèrent. Harry et ses amis retournèrent à la fête. Toute cette conversation n'avait pas échappé à un interlocuteur anonyme qui s'avéra être Maugrey. Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait surveillé Harry. L'incident auquel il venait d'assister le rendit perplexe. Quand il rendrait son rapport aux autres, il faudra qu'ils discutent de la proposition d'Harry. Il regagna tout aussi discrètement la soirée. La soirée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Heureusement, la directrice avait prévenue qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours le lendemain. La fête battit donc son plein, avec à la fin du repas, un concert privé donné par un jeune groupe de sorciers surnommé Magic's King. A l'inverse des Bizarr's Sisters qui faisait du rock, ce groupe avait un autre style qu'ils avaient piqué aux moldus. Hermione reconnut un peu de hip hop et de techno. Le rythme était très accéléré mais les élèves adorèrent. Les professeurs furent un peu déboussolés devant ce nouveau type de musique. La fin de soirée prit une ambiance plus feutrée avec une partie slow. Tout le monde alla se coucher vers trois heures du matin. La fête avait été exceptionnelle.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut rude. L'école ne commença à revivre que vers quatorze heures. Le soleil brillait fortement à travers les vitres de la chambre de Ginny et d'Harry. Il commença à s'étirer en se demandant où il se trouvait déjà. Ginny dormait sur son torse qu'elle avait découvert durant la nuit en déboutonnant la chemise de son pyjama. Harry trouva cela mignon car il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il s'était effondré après la soirée. Il se dégagea doucement de Ginny qui émit un léger son de mécontentement. Il enfila une robe de chambre et descendit dans le salon. Il aurait aimé avoir un canapé. A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée qu'un canapé apparut. Harry, surpris, se demandait quelle autre surprise ce dortoir d'anciens directeurs pouvait réserver. Dobby s'approcha d'Harry pour lui demander s'il désirait manger quelque chose. Harry répondit par l'affirmative. Hermione sortit à son tour les cheveux ébouriffés et le souffle court. Voyant Harry en bas, elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Harry ne comprit pas son comportement. Ron et Hermione descendirent quelques minutes plus tard le rouge au visage. Ils saluèrent Harry, gênés. Ginny descendit à son tour. Elle s'installa prés d'Harry. Dobby, entendant tout le monde levé, prépara alors un gros repas. Hermione et Ron, toujours cramoisi, regardaient fixement leurs pieds. Harry interrogea Ginny du regard. Elle se mit à rire distraitement. Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de ses amis, eut la délicatesse de ne pas les interroger. Il s'agissait après tout de leur vie privée. Maintenant que la fête était passée, il fallait repenser aux sujets graves. Harry interrogea Hermione pour savoir si Abelforth les avait contactés. L'ambiance redevint sérieuse d'un coup. Hermione répondit négativement. Harry et Ginny s'installèrent à table. Pendant le repas, Harry tenta de raconter son rêve. Des détails, semblant important, lui échappaient mais il se rappelait clairement qu'il fallait qu'il présente des excuses à Abelforth. Ses amis furent surpris, bien qu'Hermione se reprenne rapidement. Elle expliqua alors qu'Harry avait dû faire une sorte de voyage psychique alors qu'il était entre la vie et la mort. Hermione semblait apparemment savoir de quoi elle parlait. Son père, étant chirurgien dentiste, lui avait déjà parlé de ce genre d'expériences quand il anesthésiait des patients. Ceux-ci lui avaient raconté qu'ils avaient alors vu des êtres chers disparus leur donner des conseils. Mais quand ils revenaient, ils avaient du mal à se rappeler. Harry, ayant vécu dans le monde moldu, n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène qui, d'après les dires d'Hermione, était assez répandu. Il resta dubitatif. Il prit quand même la décision de prévenir Abelforth qu'ils passeraient dans l'après-midi. Dobby joua le rôle de messager. L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard pour confirmer qu'à seize heures, ce serait parfait. Après le repas, ils descendirent dans le parc pour profiter d'un soleil qui rayonnait. Ils furent souvent salués durant leur trajet et félicités. Ginny en profita pour s'occuper de Fulgura. Harry remarqua que le parc portait encore les stigmates de son attaque. L'herbe était encore rasée sur cinq kilomètres de long. Le professeur Chourave tentait pourtant de refaire pousser l'herbe avec une potion concocté par ses soins. Elle était assistée de Neville. Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre. La brume de ces quelques jours ayant disparu, le sol commençait à se réchauffer et les élèves en furent enchantés car ils profitaient pleinement de la douceur du parc. Vers seize heures, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle secrète pour rencontrer Abelforth. Ils utilisèrent le portoloin et atterrirent dans le salon où se trouvaient Abelforth et Rogue.


	22. 22 Troubles amoureux

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

22 – Troubles amoureux

Surpris, nos amis s'installèrent face aux deux professeurs. Rogue, pour une fois, affichait un sourire franc sur son visage blafard.

- Bonjour les jeunes, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Bien, répondit Harry, suivi de ses amis.

- Nous tenons d'abord à vous féliciter. La démonstration de force que vous avez accomplie au Ministère va entrer dans les livres d'histoire. Harry, je te félicite tout particulièrement. Tu as, d'après Rogue, pratiquement terrassé Voldemort qui est dans un coma qui pourrait durer un mois.

Harry était ravi d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle.

- Mais, il y a un mais. Voldemort a bien réussi à s'emparer de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il a fait transporter toute l'imprimerie de la Gazette chez les Malefoy. Il a enfermé le personnel et la presse magique dans un des cachots du château. Rogue a tenté de le pénétrer mais il semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit pour le moment le seul à pouvoir pénétrer cette salle. Severus !

- Je fais actuellement tout mon possible pour réveiller le maître avec l'aide de Kairkeith. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est extrêmement compétent en potions. Mr Potter, il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez le sort que vous lui avez jeté pour que je puisse agir au mieux.

Harry partit dans une nouvelle explication de son combat contre Voldemort. Ginny n'écouta pas car elle connaissait l'histoire. Ce fut un choc quand Harry leur apprit qu'il s'était introduit dans l'esprit de Voldemort pour lui infliger à son avis la Vague Défermagique avec toute la peine engendrée. Abelforth regarda Severus qui regardait lui-même Harry, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry lui faisait un peu peur maintenant.

- Evidemment, les dégâts sont plus importants que ce que nous pensions. Nous pourrons réveiller le maître mais il restera faible pendant un bout de temps.

- C'est parfait Severus. Comme ça vous vous rapprocherez de lui et il vous permettra peut-être d'entrer dans la pièce où il retient la Gazette du Sorcier. J'aimerais cependant vous demander quelque chose d'assez dangereux. Tant qu'il est encore dans le coma, je vous demande d'inspecter son esprit pendant deux à trois secondes pour rechercher des souvenirs concernant les fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Vous n'aimeriez pas la réponse qui ressemblerait à celle de mon frère.

- Je vois. Vous me faîtes confiance, mais étant trop proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, moins j'en sais et mieux ma sécurité est garantie.

- Exactement. Et je m'en excuse.

- Avec le temps je m'y suis habitué. Et au vue des récents progrès de Mr Potter et de sa clique, je pense que le maître va être plus enclin à distribuer un peu de son pouvoir de commandement.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà réfléchi à la situation.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Bellatrix nous harcèle tous les jours pour voir le maître. Nous devons maintenir la cohésion du reste du groupe, sinon, quand il va revenir à lui, je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences de sa colère. J'appréhende déjà le jour où il va s'en sortir. Bien qu'avec un peu de chance et une potion relaxante, il soit d'une humeur un peu moins massacrante.

- Euh, professeur Rogue, intervint Harry, j'aimerais savoir une chose : Lucius Malefoy ne participait pas à la bataille ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour que je puisse donner le renseignement à son fils qui est très inquiet. Il a actuellement besoin de protection mais s'il se refuse à la reconnaître.

- Voilà qui est fort sage Mr Potter. Son père est tellement faible qu'il reste alité la majeure partie de la journée. Subir continuellement le sortilège doloris sur plus d'un mois finit par vous briser moralement et physiquement. Je crois savoir que le jeune Londubat sait de quoi je parle. Et encore, je crois que dans leur malheur ils ont plus de chance que Lucius. Le maître prend un plaisir tout particulier à torturer graduellement Lucius, s'arrêtant juste quand il faut pour que celui-ci ne devienne pas fou. Il est actuellement la personne la plus à plaindre. Je crois que s'il était là, il vous demanderait Mr Potter pourquoi vous n'avez pas tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La subtilité avec laquelle Rogue posait lui-même la question amena un grand sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Je lui répondrais alors que deux sorciers m'ont interrompu lors du coup de grâce.

Harry et Rogue se comprirent. Une sorte de confiance mutuelle venait de naître en eux. Rogue reconnaissait Harry comme étant désormais son supérieur au même titre que l'avait été Dumbledore. Abelforth sourit devant cet échange bien étrange tandis que les amis mirent du temps à comprendre. Rogue retrouva rapidement son visage impassible et quitta la maison. Harry raconta, après le départ de Severus, son étrange rêve à Abelforth. Le lui décrivant, il remarqua alors que certains détails concernant la famille Dumbledore lui revenait en tête. Abelforth, interdit, se mit à pleurer en silence. Respectant sa peine, Harry se tut.

- Je te remercie. Je vous expliquerais tout le moment venu. J'au du mal à croire ce que tu me dis bien qu'Albus et moi ayons étudions cet étrange phénomène pendant quelques temps pour notre … plaisir personnel. Nous voulions à une époque percer le mystère de la mort. Comme mon frère te l'a dit, _nous n'avions pas d'aussi nobles intentions_. La quête du pouvoir est dangereuse.

Harry comprenait et s'abstint d'interroger le vieux professeur.

- Je crois que vous pouvez rentrer à Poudlard. Je ne vous convoquerais pas cette semaine pour vous entraîner. Je crois qu'un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien, et vous devriez profiter d'un peu de votre gloire.

- Pour vous répondre franchement, je n'ai pas besoin d'en profiter. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être une sorte de héros invincible. Je ne fais ce que je fais que parce que je l'ai décidé et que je veux protéger les êtres qui me sont chers. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais c'est ainsi que je le conçois.

La tirade d'Harry rappela à Ron combien il était important d'être humble devant une soudaine popularité. Il rougit légèrement. Les filles n'avaient aucun problème de ce côté-là. Hermione voyait plutôt dans ce triomphe un moyen de réformer la société magique vis-à-vis des créatures magiques. Ginny était du même avis qu'Harry en plus de raisons personnelles. Car si Harry s'inquiétait d'avoir entraîné Ginny dans cette histoire, elle-même s'angoissait au-delà de tout pour la vie de son bien-aimé. Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard où le soleil commençait à décliner tout doucement.

Hermione les prévint tout d'un coup qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Elle embrassa Ron rapidement et partit en courant. Ils la regardèrent s'en aller sans bien comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Ils rejoignirent les autres gryffondors dans leur salle commune. Ils les assaillirent pour savoir quand reprendraient les cours de l'AD. Harry, avec les évènements passés, avait complètement oublié les cours. Il répondit qu'il attendrait de voir avec la reprise des cours. Au repas du soir, la directrice annonça que la reprise des cours reprendrait le lendemain avec un nouvel emploi du temps. Des cours seraient toujours communs entre les sixièmes et les septièmes années. Hermione n'assista pas au repas. Ron s'inquiéta. Ginny le rassura. A la fin, Harry, Ron et Ginny sortirent du château pour s'occuper de Fulgura. Ginny l'appela. Elle ne vit rien venir à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un museau la reniflant au niveau du cou. Elle se retourna mais ne vit toujours rien. C'est n'est qu'au deuxième reniflement de sa jument qu'elle comprit que Fulgura pouvait maintenant se rendre invisible la nuit. Elle se souvint que Bakkhen lui avait déjà parlé de cette particularité. Elle sourit à Harry et Ron. Se concentrant sur sa jument, elle s'en approcha et disparut sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Harry et Ron l'appelèrent. Ils entendirent le rire de Ginny au loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Ginny et Fulgura apparaître devant leurs yeux. Celle-ci leur expliqua que désormais Fulgura pouvait se rendre invisible, donc la personne sur son dos aussi. Ils furent impressionnés. Ils toilettèrent la jument et la nourrirent pendant une heure. Harry constata que les flammes de la jument paraissaient plus intenses. Ils rentrèrent au château où ils rencontrèrent Hermione en chemin. Celle-ci semblait particulièrement contente d'elle. Elle embrassa longuement Ron qui voulut lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil en répondant qu'elle leur expliquerait tout d'ici deux jours. Ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, le nouvel emploi du temps fut distribué. Les élèves se rendirent compte que leur emploi du temps était le même que celui de la rentrée. Harry et ses amis avaient donc en commun pour ce vendredi Métamorphoses, DFCM et sortilèges. Pour ce retour à la normale, les professeurs furent intransigeants. Prenant en compte ce qu'Harry avait dit à propos de Voldemort, ils tenaient à ce que les élèves aient toutes les cartes en main. La montagne de devoirs qu'ils demandèrent aux élèves en rebuta plus d'un. La seule à ne pas se plaindre fut Hermione mais elle eut la décence de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle apprenait petit à petit à accepter le fait que tout le monde ne fut pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle au sujet des devoirs. Ron fut ravi de son comportement. Elle le prévint que ce n'était pas une raison pour espérer qu'il puisse copier ses devoirs. Ron, l'attirant à lui par la taille, la fixant droit dans les yeux, approcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa très légèrement dans le cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille gauche. Hermione gémit de contentement en rougissant. Elle feint de se mettre en colère en traitant Ron de goujat. Celui-ci fit un clin d'œil à son ami qui ne comprit pas. Ginny gloussait de son côté et l'attira à elle. Dans le creux de l'oreille, elle lui expliqua la nouvelle situation du couple. Harry en tomba des nues. Il eut une expression incrédule. Il ne pensait pas que ses amis puissent aller si loin dans leur relation. Lui-même n'avait jamais envisagé sa relation avec Ginny sous ce nouvel angle. Il était trop préoccupé par la guerre, ses devoirs envers l'Ordre du Phénix et la quête des horcruxes. Quand il analysait sa relation avec Ginny, il la voyait toujours après la défaite de Voldemort. De même qu'il n'envisageait son avenir qu'après la mort de Voldemort. En réalité, il envisageait tout après la disparition de Voldemort. L'après Voldemort ! Pour Harry, cela restait quelque chose de flou. Les seules réalités qui lui permettaient d'entrevoir un avenir étaient son amour sincère pour Ginny et son amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Le reste n'était que vagues suppositions commençant toujours par _après Voldemort, si_. Il n'y avait rien de concret sauf le jour présent ou les batailles à venir. Il décida qu'il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Ginny pour savoir comment elle-même envisageait leur relation et leur avenir. Et la journée passa. A la fin des cours, Harry placarda une affiche annonçant la reprise de cours de l'AD à partir du lendemain quinze heures. Malgré le fait que cela tombe un samedi, les élèves étaient enthousiasmés. Certains y voyaient un bon moyen d'échapper à la tonne de devoirs à faire. La soirée fut agréable, composée de rires et de joie de vivre. Harry était heureux de voir l'école se remettre rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tôt. Il avait durant la nuit réfléchi à un moyen d'aborder avec Ginny ce sujet si particulier de leur avenir. Il s'était trouvé maladroit à chaque fois. Le fait de savoir que Ron et Hermione étaient aussi proches ne le dérangeaient pas tellement, c'étaient surtout les conséquences sur leur vie future qui le mettait malaise. Comment eux-mêmes concevaient-ils leur avenir après Voldemort ? Et voilà, toujours après Voldemort. Harry s'agaça profondément contre lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que Voldemort. Ginny se réveilla brusquement comme si elle avait été dérangée au milieu d'un beau rêve. Elle regarda Harry, et après un moment sourit.

- Bonjour mon amour. Je t'entends depuis hier soir. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de me taire.

- Ginny, ne dis pas ça. Tu as bien fait. Je paraîtrais moins bête devant eux à l'avenir. Cependant cette révélation m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne vis pour le moment que dans le but de vaincre Voldemort. Et je me pose la question de savoir si je ne t'empêche pas de vivre pleinement ta vie comme tu l'entends. Ron et Hermione ont l'air de déjà savoir où ils vont alors que moi, je ne vois jamais plus loin que Voldemort. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes attentes.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Hermione et Ron vivent leur vie et leur amour selon leur rythme. Le nôtre est différent. Je t'avoue qu'il est parfois pesant d'être la petite amie de, je déteste ce mot, l'Elu. Si tu crois que les filles autour de moi ne me jalousent pas ou ne m'envient pas, tu te trompes. Beaucoup seraient prêtes à m'assassiner pour prendre ma place. Et les garçons ne sont pas mieux. Je ne te parle pas de mes ex car pour moi ils n'étaient rien, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Ils aimeraient posséder ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de tes trophées pour se pavaner, et en l'occurrence je serais l'un de ces trophées. Alors en imaginant que je ne sois pas avec toi, que serais-je ? Une jeune femme comme les autres rêvant à un super sorcier ayant une cicatrice sur le front venant m'enlever sur son superbe Eclair de Feu. Non Harry, tu ne m'empêches pas de vivre ma vie. Je vis ma vie en fonction des choix que j'ai faits, et tu fais partie de ces choix. Le jour où tu m'as dit toute la vérité, à l'instar d'Hermione et mon grand frère qui ont eu des années pour s'y préparer, j'aurais pu décidée de rompre définitivement et fuir car je me voyais mal sortir avec un sorcier dont le destin est peut-être de mourir. Et pourtant je suis là, à tes côtés, dans cette chambre, et nous tenons cette conversation. Alors oui je peux t'affirmer que je vis ma vie pleinement. Et si toi tu n'arrives pas à voir plus loin que Voldemort, je vais te dire ce que moi je vois. Je te vois plus tard Directeur de Poudlard, nos quatre ou cinq enfants ont tous bien grandis, la communauté magique célèbre encore ton nom, tu es cité comme exemple et nous vivons parfaitement heureux tous les deux. Tu vois, _je perçois notre avenir_.

Ginny avait dit cela en imitant la voix du professeur Trelawney. Harry se perdit dans un fou rire qui dura dix bonnes minutes. Il en eut mal aux côtes. Ginny était heureuse. Elle avait trouvé les mots justes pour rassurer son bien-aimé. Harry de son côté admirait Ginny comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il se dit que c'était vraiment une femme merveilleuse et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Harry l'embrassa passionnément. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Harry s'interrompit car il était tout essoufflé. Jamais leur baiser n'avait été aussi passionné. Ginny avait raison de dire que leur relation évoluait à son rythme. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus forte et intense. Ils entendirent à ce moment-là Kumsfec qui se mit à piailler. Il retrouvait petit à petit sa forme flamboyante. Ils s'habillèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils ne firent pas attention que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours couché. Ils décidèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec leurs camarades. L'ambiance était très détendue pour ce premier vrai week-end « normal ». Les élèves tentaient d'oublier le week-end dernier qui avait été éprouvant. Harry rigola avec ses camarades tandis que Ginny était allée rejoindre Luna à la table des Serdaigles. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le prévenir car maintenant ils s'entendaient distinctement sans parler. Alors que Ginny avait toujours répondu par rapport aux pensées ou sentiments forts d'Harry, il y avait maintenant entre eux une totale harmonie d'esprit. Tant que leur relation évoluera, leur lien d'amour grandira ainsi que leur lien avec Kumsfec qui verra ses pouvoirs s'accroître et vice et versa grâce au lien de combinaison.

Ron et Hermione ne se présentèrent pas pour le petit déjeuner. Harry en profita pour tenter de voir Drago. Il avait décidé que désormais il aurait toujours sur lui sa carte du maraudeur. Durant le petit déjeuner, Ginny lui avait fait remarquer que Drago le cherchait du regard discrètement. Harry, faisant semblant de chercher Ginny à la table des Serdaigles qui se trouvait être proche de celle des Serpentards, croisa le regard du jeune homme qui replongea directement le nez dans son assiette. Harry constata dorénavant que le jeune Malefoy se trouvait en bout de table, seul. Se cachant derrière une armure, Harry activa la carte et chercha Drago. Il se trouvait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers pour le retrouver. Le fantôme lui faisait la conversation. Voyant le couple arrivé, elle leur tira la langue et disparut par l'une des toilettes.

« Potter ! »

« Bonjour Drago, j'ai vu que tu me cherchais, et me voilà. »

« Ne crois pas que j'ai encore accepté ta proposition, dit-il d'un air agressif.

« Du calme. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis et nous n'allons pas nous battre. Ne pense même pas à sortir ta baguette car j'aurais peur de ce que Ginny pourrait te faire.

Celle-ci s'était adossée contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée pour faire le guet. Sa baguette était sortie qu'elle tapotait contre sa jambe.

« En gage de ma bonne foie, je vais te donner des nouvelles de tes parents. Je tiens l'information directement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry mentit délibérément. Il fallait protéger Severus dans son rôle d'espion. Il lui répéta donc les paroles du professeur de potions. Drago devint livide, s'effondra et pleura de désespoir. Harry eut un geste de compassion mais se retint juste à temps. Il devait laisser Drago exprimer sa peine. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête pour voir le visage triomphant d'Harry. Au contraire, il y vit de la compréhension. Drago ne comprenait pas. Alors qu'ils avaient toujours été ennemis, Harry ne se moquait pas de lui. Il semblait attristé de le voir ainsi. Drago ne voulait pas être plaint. Il sécha ses larmes et dit simplement merci. Il quitta les toilettes la tête haute. Pour la première fois Harry eut une raison d'admirer Drago. Celui-ci faisait preuve de grandeur dans l'adversité. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Là où Dumbledore avait échoué, Harry se promit de réussir. Ginny demanda à Harry s'il y avait un réellement moyen de l'aider. Harry lui répondit franchement qu'il n'en savait rien, mais il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider Drago et lui prouver la véracité de ses paroles. Ginny trouva qu'Harry parlait de plus en plus comme Dumbledore. Harry la remercia en l'étreignant amoureusement. Ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione en chemin qui les cherchaient. Les deux amoureux affichaient un sourire radieux. Harry, n'étant plus choqué, les salua et leur proposa un tour dans le parc pour les mettre au courant de la situation avec Drago.

Pendant le repas de midi, Hermione reçu pas moins de trois hiboux portant de lourds paquets. Elle les paya et les réduisit pour les ranger dans un petit sac à main. Ron voulut la questionner. Elle lui répondit qu'elle expliquerait tout après le cours de l'AD. A quinze heures, l'ensemble des élèves prit le chemin de l'amphithéâtre. Harry reprit là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois. Ron décida d'appendre à ses élèves le sortilège de la trappe, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent d'apprendre aux leurs le sortilège du patronus. Le sortilège du patronus de feu était maintenant maîtrisé au bout d'une heure de cours intensif. Harry décida alors de leur montrer le sortilège du lasso de feu. Il leur expliqua son effet et sa dangerosité contre les inferi. Les élèves de septième année se rappelèrent vaguement de la définition que le professeur Rogue leur avait donnée l'année dernière. Harry la leur rappela et mit ainsi au courant les sixièmes années qui furent terrifiés à l'idée d'un jour de devoir affronter des cadavres. Harry sourit devant leurs visages apeurés en se rappelant lui-même de sa propre peur dans la caverne du médaillon. Le jeune homme leur fit une démonstration en leur demandant de monter dans les tribunes. Il fit apparaître alors une flamme qui se mit à grandir au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il fit tourbillonner autour de lui. Il entendit alors Ginny dans sa tête qui lui demandait de s'arrêter. Il interrompit sa démonstration. Bien que se contrôlant, la puissance du lasso avait dégagé une telle chaleur que les élèves étaient sortis de l'amphithéâtre en sueur. Harry les rappela et s'excusa. Ron lança alors qu'avec un tel sort, il n'y avait plus besoin de se rendre dans un centre de thalassomagique pour maigrir. Il suffisait juste de demander à Harry de vous enfermer avec lui pour perdre du poids en suant. Tout le monde rigola, même Harry. Celui-ci les prévint alors que ce serait la seule fois qu'il montrerait ce sort. Tout le monde reprit sa place. Pour éviter tout risque de brûlures, Harry demanda à Dobby s'il pouvait préparer un onguent contre le feu. L'elfe acquiesça et revint cinq minutes plus tard. Harry fut surpris par la rapidité de préparation du produit. Dobby lui expliqua alors que les elfes de maison du château en avaient toujours en réserve dans les cuisines en cas de brûlure. Harry le remercia et demanda à ses élèves de s'en enduire. Le sort fut extrêmement difficile à apprendre. Personne au bout de deux heures ne parvint à faire jaillir une flamme assez forte malgré les encouragements d'Harry. Le jeune professeur décida que la prochaine leçon aurait lieu lundi soir. Les élèves partirent du cours exténués mais contents. Ils avaient hâte de réussir ce sortilège. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Hermione ferma la porte et rendit la salle impassible. Ils s'installèrent pour écouter les explications de celle-ci.

- Les courriers que j'ai reçus ce matin sont des livres d'histoire moldu qui traitent de la désinformation et des messages cachés dans des articles de journaux.

- Ma question va te paraître bête ma Miounette, mais quelle est la différence entre les messages codés et les messages cachés ? Ils ont bien la même fonction !

- Il y a une différence mon Ronny, les messages codés sont des messages destinés à un certain type de personnes qui savent ce qu'elles cherchent. Les messages cachés sont des messages codés mais à répétition journalière pour influencer le comportement des gens. Dans le langage moldu, on les appelle des messages subliminaux. Les moldus ont fait des expériences avec des journaux mais aussi avec la télévision, des couleurs et autres. Ces expériences ont révélé que ça agissait sur une petite partie de notre cerveau qui enregistrait automatiquement l'information. Et cela serait bien dans le style de Voldemort.

- Si je comprends bien, tu penses que Voldemort va monter l'opinion publique contre le Ministère et moi en diffusant des messages subliminaux dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Exactement. Le seul problème est que nous ne pourrons rien faire avant le retour du journal dans la vie quotidienne de gens. Vous avez remarqué que je ne recevais plus le journal. Je suppose que les mangemorts attendent le réveil de leur maître pour remettre la presse en marche.

- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de lutter. A moins de créer notre propre journal.

- Ou de créer notre propre radio. Je viens d'avoir une idée, dit Harry. Ginny, sachant ce que je pense, tu es sûre que tes frères accepteront sans poser de questions.

- Tu sais bien que pour déstabiliser Voldemort et te rendre un service, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle d'un coup qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me harceler pour savoir quand nous allons nous marier. Ils disent qu'ils _doivent_ prendre les frais du futur mariage à leur charge.

- Quand tes frères ont une idée en tête, ils ne lâchent pas prise facilement.

- C'est l'un des raisons qui expliquent leur succès dans les affaires.

- Vous pourriez nous expliquer tous les deux. C'est bien de vous comprendre sans parler mais nous sommes encore là.

Ils s'excusèrent et les mirent au courant. L'idée d'une radio indépendante parut une excellente idée à Hermione. Et les jumeaux Weasley étaient les personnes les plus aptes pour ce genre de mission. Ils quittèrent l'amphithéâtre une heure après tout le monde pour le souper. Ils étaient fiers d'eux et avaient hâte d'émettre bientôt sur toutes les ondes magiques. Ils se couchèrent l'esprit tranquille.


	23. 23 Un avenir sombre

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

23 – Un avenir sombre

En ce magnifique dimanche ensoleillé, une brise fraîche soufflait sur le château. L'automne serait bientôt là. Harry et Ginny dormaient encore de même que leurs amis. Leur chambre était un peu en désordre. Harry avait légèrement rejeté de côté leur couverture car Ginny lui tenait suffisamment chaud. Il dormait désormais le torse nu. Ginny, durant leur sommeil, n'était jamais très loin de lui, recherchant toujours sa présence. Son inconscient avait à chaque fois un peu peur qu'il ne se décide à partir sans elle, se souvenant des paroles d'Harry à la fin de l'année dernière.

Dobby les réveilla vers dix heures car il avait été appelé plutôt par Abelforth. Celui-ci devait les voir de toute urgence. Voldemort venait de se réveiller après cinq jours de convalescence. Entendant crier cela à travers la porte, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, bousculant Ginny par inadvertance. Il la prévint de la nouvelle. Dobby, entendant du bruit, prévint aussi Ron et Hermione. En dix minutes, les amis furent prêts à se rendre chez Abelforth. Harry emmena Kumsfec avec eux. Ils se précipitèrent à travers le château jusqu'à la Salle du phénix, et de là, à la salle secrète. Ils utilisèrent le portoloin pour se trouver dans le salon du frère d'Albus en quelques secondes. Ils étaient essoufflés et l'estomac de Ron grogna. Abelforth et Severus les attendait.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je m'excuse de vous avoir tirés de vos lits, mais il me semblait important que vous soyez au courant.

- Vous avez bien fait, affirma Harry.

- Severus, je vous laisse la parole.

- Bien ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a repris conscience cette nuit. Il est encore très faible. Il a cependant déjà commencé à évoquer son projet à propos de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne nous a dit que l'essentiel avant de nous congédier pour se reposer à nouveau. Ce matin, il semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs, si l'on peut dire. Il nous a convoqué Kairkeith et moi. Sans trop nous en dire pour le moment, il a confirmé mes soupçons il compte bien faire en sorte que Kairkeith soit Ministre de la Magie dans peu de temps et que moi je prenne la place de Minerva à la tête de Poudlard. D'ici là, il veut que nous soyons très discrets.

- Il n'envisage pas de libérer ses mangemorts, demanda Ginny.

- Pour vous répondre franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Si mon idée est juste, ajouta Hermione, il n'en aura pas besoin. Les mangemorts seront libérés en temps et heures en évitant tout incident désagréable.

- Tu veux parler des messages subliminaux, dit Ron.

- Exactement.

Et Hermione se lança dans l'explication qu'elle avait donnée à ses amis hier.

- Je comprends mieux. Il va donc vous falloir trouver un moyen de contrer cette manipulation de l'esprit. Je ne pensais pas que les moldus savaient employer ce genre de méthodes, s'étonna Abelforth.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que les sorciers ignorent sur le monde moldu, du meilleur comme du pire. Nous vivons dans notre petit monde, mais je peux vous garantir que la menace Voldemort à l'échelle du monde moldu est un hors-d'œuvre.

Cette remarque secoua un peu tout le monde. Sous-entendre que Voldemort n'était enfin de compte qu'une simple personne choqua l'assistance. Pour parfaire son argumentation, Hermione leur cita les armes les plus puissantes que les moldus avaient inventées depuis ces vingt dernières années dont la célèbre bombe nucléaire. Et elle expliqua ses effets et les dégâts humains et matériels que cela impliquait. Ils comprirent après explication la phrase d'Hermione. En effet, en y repensant, en connaissance de cause, et en comparaison, Voldemort apparaissait tout d'un coup comme un débutant.

- Merci Miss Granger pour cet intéressant exposé, dit le professeur Rogue. D'une certaine manière, vous confirmez une phrase que m'avait dite un jour Mr Dumbledore à propos de la possible réunion du monde magique et du monde moldu. Il ne croyait pas cela possible maintenant mais peut-être un jour dans le futur. Et je comprends mieux le pourquoi de cette pensée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme nous-mêmes, fait une terrible erreur en sous-estimant les capacités des moldus. S'ils ont pu réaliser ce que vous dîtes, et je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire, ils sont de loin bien plus dangereux que le maître.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, susurra Abelforth. Mon frère s'était exprimé sur ce sujet avec moi dans les années trente, mais à l'époque j'avais trouvé la chose assez rigolote pour me moquer ouvertement de lui. Je le regrette maintenant. Il avait raison après tout. Cependant notre principal sujet d'inquiétude est le retour de Voldemort. Nous connaissons déjà une partie de son plan, mais Severus, vous ne nous avez parlé des projets concernant notre jeune ami ici présent.

- Pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y réfléchit. Quand j'ai eu l'audace de prononcer votre nom, il est rentré dans une fureur noire. Il est heureux que je lui ais donné une potion relaxante peu avant sinon, à l'heure qu'il est, je subirais le sortilège doloris depuis six bonnes heures.

- Je vous remercie professeur des risques que vous prenez pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous les faîtes mais vous avez toute ma gratitude.

A ce moment-là, Rogue trouva d'un coup qu'Harry ressemblait à sa mère. Il rougit légèrement. Alors que tout le monde lui en avait fait la remarque depuis des années, ce fut aujourd'hui qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il se reprit rapidement.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je ne fais que suivre les directives de l'ancien directeur. Comme vient de le dire Mr Dumbledore, il faut réfléchir à un moyen de lutter contre cette manipulation de masse.

- Harry a déjà trouvé une solution à ce problème, intervint Ron qui expliqua le plan du Survivant.

Cette idée eut du succès auprès d'Abelforth qui se demandait déjà s'il pourrait participer aux futures émissions.

- Maintenant que nous avons une solution, il nous faut penser à la future situation de la communauté magique et de Poudlard, dit alors Ron. Je pense que les membres de l'ordre vont devenir des parias. Et comme mes frères auront mis en marche la Radio de la Liberté, il faudra certainement que je les prévienne ainsi que le reste de la famille.

- La Radio de la Liberté ? interrogea Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en rougissant, ça m'est venu à l'esprit tout seul. Comme les gens ne seront plus libres de penser par eux-mêmes, je me suis dit que ce titre apporterait un certain espoir.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny le regardèrent. Ils découvraient une nouvelle facette de leur ami. Ron, qui ne s'impliquait toujours qu'après coup, prenait désormais des initiatives. Hermione se retint de se jeter à son cou. Harry et Ginny se dirent que le fait que leurs amis soient si loin dans leur relation devait avoir fait mûrir Ron de manière rapide. Il voulait certainement être à la hauteur de la situation. La question étant de savoir quelle situation ! Les deux professeurs ne comprirent pas tous ces échanges de regard entre les quatre amis mais ils apprécièrent l'intervention judicieuse du jeune homme.

- Le titre n'est pas mal, dit Abelforth, mais il ne règle pas la question du devenir de la communauté magique. Comme l'a dit Mr Weasley, les membres vont être pourchassés, les mangemorts libérés, nos marges de manœuvre vont être réduites. A part la radio de la Liberté, je ne vois ce que nous pourrions faire. Je suis désolé Harry, mais tout reposera sur toi quand tu seras à Poudlard.

- Je le crois aussi Mr Potter. Je tenterais de faire en sorte de garder les professeurs présents et le programme scolaire habituel, néanmoins, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut des changements, il me faudra les appliquer. Donc ce sera à vous de maintenir la cohésion entre les différentes maisons. Il vous faudra certainement vous méfier des élèves des années supérieures de serpentard.

- Je suis pratiquement sûr que d'ici là j'aurais réussi à convaincre Drago de rejoindre notre camp. Il a été complètement rejeté par les autres élèves. Il est seul et vulnérable. Il a besoin d'aide et il le sait. Je ne lui force pas la main car je veux qu'il vienne de lui-même à moi. Pour cela professeur, j'aimerais savoir l'état de Mr et de Mme Malefoy.

- Lucius se remet difficilement. Il est encore trop faible. Narcissa, quant à elle, se désintéresse du sort de son mari. Elle le rend responsable du malheur qui s'est abattu sur leur maison.

- Elle n'a pas tort, rétorqua Ginny.

- Miss Weasley, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. La famille Malefoy, à l'inverse de la vôtre, n'a pas eu le choix. Leurs familles ont décidé pour eux de leur mariage. Ils étaient à peine nés qu'ils étaient mariés. Ils ont dû s'aimer peut-être durant l'adolescence, mais ce n'était qu'une amourette de passage. S'ils avaient pu décider, ils ne se seraient jamais mariés. Je sais que Lucius a toujours considéré ce mariage comme un handicap pour ses ambitions. Narcissa, quant à elle, n'a jamais supporté l'arrogance de son mari. Ils paient pour le crime d'être nés dans des familles dont la devise est _Pur depuis toujours_. L'amour est un sentiment qui leur est inconnu. On ne peut qu'espérer gagner leur respect. Narcissa éprouve de l'inquiétude pour son fils parce qu'il est de sang pur, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se sacrifierait instinctivement comme la mère de Potter. Dans l'intervalle, elle prendrait le temps de la réflexion. Mais là non plus, il ne faut pas la juger. Elle est enfermée dans un système qui dure depuis des siècles, on ne peut pas lui demander de changer du jour au lendemain. Drago est en fin de compte une victime des circonstances.

Le discours de Severus donnait matière à réflexion. Harry en conclut que Voldemort faisait souffrir autant ces victimes que ces alliés.

- Monsieur, si vous revenez à Poudlard, vous pensez que Drago aura de nouvelles missions venant de Voldemort.

- J'en doute Mr Potter. Je crois que le maître me laissera diriger l'école comme je l'entends mais il m'assignera certainement des chiens de garde. Vous savez qu'il n'a confiance qu'en lui-même. Et je pense qu'il choisira un autre élève pour rendre la relève du jeune Malefoy. Justement, à ce sujet, qui semble mener maintenant la barque là-bas ?

- Je dirais que c'est Pansy Parkinson. Le soir où j'ai secouru Drago, il semblait que ce soit elle qui dirigeait ce raid. Elle était déçue du comportement de Malefoy.

- Je vois. Et Crabbe et Goyle se sont rangés de son côté.

- Oui.

- Quand le maître l'apprendra, je présume qu'il la convoquera. Attendez-vous à ce qu'il les entraîne et à ce qu'ils essaient de vous affaiblir. Le maître ne commettra pas la même erreur qu'avec Mr Dumbledore.

- Je comprends.

- Je vous préparerais des antidotes pour le cas ou.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter de cela Severus, j'ai déjà pris ce problème en main. Je leur ai donné à tous un coffret de contrepoisons à base de venin de Basilic et de sang du serpent.

- Bien, dit Severus surpris. Mais où avez-vous trouvé un Basilic ?

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Hermione. Le cadavre du serpent n'était pas encore en totale décomposition. Vous vous rappelez que durant sa deuxième année, Harry avait sauvé Ginny. Nous y sommes retournés car Mr Dumbledore voulait voir la fameuse chambre.

- Oui, évidemment, je comprends mieux. Cela me fera un souci de moins. Je vais devoir vous laisser. Il commence à se faire tard, et je ne voudrais pas que le maître s'impatiente de ma trop longue absence.

- Euh, une question Monsieur, comment se fait-il que Voldemort vous laisse tant de latitude alors que vous êtes, d'une certaine manière, si proche ?

- Mr Potter, il existe des circonstances particulières qui amènent à certains privilèges, même aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faut, bien sûr, ne pas savoir en abuser. Sur ce, au revoir.

Et il partit. Harry était perplexe quant à la réponse du professeur. Malgré le sourire affiché de celui-ci, le jeune homme avait cru sentir un certain malaise.

- Bien je pense que vous pouvez retourner à l'école pour profiter de cette fin de week-end. Je pense que les mois à venir vont être durs pour tout le monde. Il serait bien Harry que quand la Gazette du Sorcier reparaîtra, tu réunisses l'ordre pour les prévenir et que tu proposes l'idée de la Radio de la Liberté. Et je pense que tu suggères à certains de quitter le pays pendant quelques temps. Il ne sert à rien d'avoir tout l'ordre pourchassé. Il y aura suffisamment de membres qui seront surveillés ainsi que leurs familles.

Abelforth regarda évidemment Ginny et Ron qui avaient pratiquement toute leur famille au sein de l'ordre. Harry tenta de les rassurer en leur signalant que la famille avait désormais un elfe de maison dévoué qui protégerait le Terrier. Il suffisait de lui demander de maintenir les protections déjà existantes. Ginny se résigna à cet état de chose. Ron fut un peu moins convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui serre tendrement la main.

- Miss Granger, il en va de même pour votre famille. Il est certain que Voldemort engagera aussi des représailles contre votre famille.

- J'y ai songé, et j'ai pris des mesures préventives. Il y a de ça trois jours, j'ai envoyé une lettre à ma famille ainsi qu'un paquet contenant une potion d'oubli partiel. S'ils ont bien suivi mes instructions, ils ont oublié qu'ils avaient une fille et sont partis en Australie en prétextant une conférence dentaire qui durerait un an. Je ne leur ai pas écris pour vérifier mais je suppose que ça a dû marcher.

- Ingénieux ! Donnez-moi quand même votre adresse, j'irais vérifier. Tout est dit maintenant, vous pouvez rentrer.

Ils saluèrent le vieux professeur et retournèrent à Poudlard.

Au milieu de toutes ces nouvelles, Harry avait oublié de lui parler de Kumsfec car il trouvait que son phénix prenait du temps à retrouver sa taille normale. Il décida qu'il consulterait son livre. L'heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps et l'estomac de Ron les ramena à une réalité plus immédiate, ils avaient faim. Se rendant dans leur dortoir, Harry demanda à Dobby de leur préparer à manger. Ils discutèrent de leurs différentes possibilités d'action pour les mois à venir en résumant ce qu'il leur restait à accomplir : continuer la quête des horcruxes, mettre en place la Radio de la Liberté, les voyages prévus par Abelforth et les examens pour les ASPIC. En analysant tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils eurent un instant de découragement. Et encore, après tout ça, il restait le combat avec Voldemort. Harry en eut mal au crâne. Dobby profita de ce moment pour leur signaler que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Harry se leva pour ouvrir. C'était Mr Chairwood. Le jeune homme invita le professeur à entrer. Le directeur de la maison Gryffondor voulait l'entretenir à propos de la future composition de l'équipe de Quidditch. Avec tous les évènements passés, Harry avait oublié son activité sportive préférée. Le directeur lui suggéra de faire passer des tests cet après-midi. Cela défoulerait les élèves. Il avait d'ailleurs placardé une affiche dans la salle commune. Pris un peu de court, Harry ne sut répondre que oui. Le directeur lui sourit et s'en alla. Et encore une obligation qui s'ajoutait aux autres, mais si celle-ci était agréable. A seize heures, ils se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry avait déjà décidé d'une partie de son équipe pour éviter une longue séance d'élimination. Sa base départ était constitué de Ron en gardien de but, Ginny en poursuiveuse et lui-même en attrapeur. Il ne lui manquait plus que deux batteurs et deux poursuiveurs. Toute la maisonnée Gryffondor s'était rassemblée, mais pour la première fois, il n'y eut pas tant de monde que ça sur le terrain. Le bruit avait couru sur la manière dont Harry avait entrepris ses sélections l'année dernière. Il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de candidats. La sélection fut alors rapidement expédiée. Et Harry retrouva son équipe d'avant avec un nouveau poursuiveur du nom de Diego Ralupop. Il prenait la place de Katie Bell qui avait fini sa dernière année. L'équipe était donc composée de : Ron dans les buts Ginny, Demelza Robins et Diego Ralupop comme poursuiveurs, Jimmy Peaks et Ritchie Coote comme batteurs et lui-même comme attrapeur. Il composa une équipe de renfort pour le cas ou lui-même et ses amis ne pourraient pas participer à certains matchs. Harry décida de commencer l'entraînement. Ils débutèrent par quelques exercices de passes de balles pour se remettre en jambe. Ensuite, il y eut une course de balais de vingt minutes et pour finir des tirs au but. Cette séance d'entraînement dura deux heures, deux heures d'efforts intenses. Ron avait admirablement bien assuré son rôle, lui qui perdait tous ses moyens devant un public. Il semblait avoir gagné en assurance. Il se dit que cette année encore ils étaient sûrs de gagner une nouvelle fois la coupe si les évènements ne jouaient pas en leur défaveur.

Après cette séance, ils prirent une bonne douche avant le souper. Durant le repas, Harry remarqua l'absence de Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et les jumeaux Weasley. L'explication arriva à la fin du repas quand la directrice expliqua que la menace de Voldemort étant _pour le moment_ écarté, et elle insista lourdement sur ces mots, il n'était plus nécessaire de les garder avec eux. Les élèves furent déçus de ce départ, surtout celui des frères Weasley. Certains avaient passé des commandes assez importantes pendant leur séjour. Neville se rappela tout d'un coup qu'il avait un message de leur part pour Harry. Il le lui tendit. Les jumeaux voulaient absolument le voir pour lui parler d'une affaire urgente. Le jeune homme montra le mot à ses amis. Le message était en fait assez court. Ron et Hermione ne le comprirent pas, se demandant ce que les jumeaux pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Ginny mit fin au suspense en leur répondant que ses frères désiraient qu'Harry leur fasse une démonstration de la Vague Défermagique pour ensuite vendre le sortilège sous forme de kit en cas de danger. Ils sembleraient que les élèves leur aient demandé s'ils envisageaient d'en faire commerce. Harry, surpris par la nouvelle, se demandait où Ginny tiraient toutes ces informations. La réponse lui fut donnée dans sa tête : Luna. La seule élève loufoque qu'Harry ait jamais rencontré, qui pouvait vous jeter à la figure vos quatre vérités sans une seule once de méchanceté. Une fille intelligente avec un esprit confus. La meilleure amie de Ginny. Et l'une des rares personnes à connaître ou deviner les secrets de tout le monde. Harry doutait que cela puisse marcher car ce sort étant en soi assez compliqué, le vendre en kit magique lui paraissait saugrenu. Mais ce serait un bon prétexte pour les lancer sur l'idée de la radio de la Liberté. Le souper prit fin et chaque élève retourna dans son dortoir. Harry rechercha Drago qu'il trouva seul comme d'habitude. Il traînait légèrement la jambe comme si celle-ci était cassée. Il comprit que la vie du jeune homme ne devait pas être facile. Ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir où Harry consulta ses amis pour savoir que faire pour aider Drago. Malgré sa réticence à l'aider, Ron proposa de faire un raid sur les serpentards, histoire de leur donner une bonne leçon. Cela permettrait à Drago de respirer pendant quelques temps. Hermione, pas très convaincue par l'idée, répondit qu'il valait mieux prévenir la directrice. Harry mit son veto sur cette idée car il ne fallait pas que les camarades de Drago pensent qu'ils bénéficiaient de son aide. Ginny était plus enclin à suivre son frère sur le raid en soulignant qu'il ne fallait pas que ce soit eux les protagonistes. Elle eut alors une suggestion intéressante pourquoi ne pas organiser un raid avec un élève de chaque maison. Ils ne la comprirent. Elle leur expliqua qu'il suffisait de choisir un élève de chaque maison assez puissant, qu'ils formeraient un groupe de défense secret pour venir en aide aux élèves en difficulté. Et pour l'avenir, ce groupe pourrait être un support fort contre la dictature de Rogue. Il faudrait que leurs actions se produisent quand eux-mêmes seraient en public, ainsi ils ne seraient pas soupçonner. L'idée fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Ginny avait déjà trois noms pour constituer cette base : Neville Londubat de Gryffondor, Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle et Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle. Harry se rappelait vaguement de cette élève car elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un quatrième élève qui serait Drago de Serpentard. Ils décidèrent qu'ils consulteraient rapidement les trois premiers élèves. Le quatrième devrait rejoindre leur rang coûte que coûte. Harry se promit alors de sauver Drago. Ils se couchèrent ce soir-là fort content d'eux-mêmes.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une chambre à coucher, un corps recouvert par un long serpent se réveillait doucement.


	24. 24 Morts prédestinées

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

24 – Morts prédestinées

Lord Voldemort se réveilla doucement. Nagini, allongé sur lui, glissa lentement au sol en sifflant. Voldemort lui caressa la tête pendant qu'il s'enroulait au pied du lit. Voldemort se sentait mieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut reconnaissant à la potion que ces deux meilleurs serviteurs avaient su lui administrer avec soin. Il s'adossa sur son oreiller pour mieux réfléchir à ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Les détraqueurs avaient attaqué le château, ses mangemorts avaient occupé le ministre et l'ordre, et lui, pendant ce temps, s'était infiltré dans les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier pour s'en emparer. Quelle terreur il avait pu admirer dans les yeux du rédacteur en chef et des employés. Ce fut un plaisir si grand qu'il en ressentait encore des frissons d'extase. Il les avait soumis au sortilège de l'imperium et les avait fait transplaner dans les cachots de la résidence des Malefoy avec l'aide de Severus et d'Arankar. Jusque là, son plan avait réussi. Puis Alecto était arrivé lui annonçant que Potter avait mis en déroute son armée. Rien qu'à ce nom, une immense colère commença à l'envahir. Il avait eu du mal à y croire et avait puni le frère Carrow en disant que ceci avait été une ruse pour qu'il soit déstabilisé. Le frère avait tenté tant bien que mal de s'excuser mais Voldemort ne supportait pas la bêtise. Il avait continué son transfert de prisonniers jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix apparaisse à son tour quinze minutes plus tard. Elle lui expliqua alors que les amis de Potter avaient pris les choses en main et les terrassaient. Il avait été incrédule devant cette nouvelle information. Depuis quand des garnements tenaient-ils tête à son armée de mangemorts ? Et Bellatrix qui lui signalait que ceux-ci résistaient désormais au sortilège de mort. La nouvelle l'avait tellement étonnée qu'il avait été obligé de se déplacer lui-même. Il avait confié la fin du transfert des prisonniers à ses deux meilleurs lieutenants. En apparaissant, il les avait provoqués mais ils restèrent d'un grand calme. Malgré une certaine angoisse, ils étaient restés confiants jusqu'au moment où le jeune Potter était apparu. A partir de là tout avait dérapé.

Harry Potter était apparu avec une assurance, une puissance dont Voldemort reconnut la signature : Albus Dumbledore. La façon dont ce garnement lui avait parlé, sa façon de se battre, lui avait rappelé son ennemi mort les mois précédents. Leur combat avait duré plus longtemps que lors de leurs derniers échanges. Auparavant, ce n'était qu'un gamin avec une chance insolente. Cette fois là l'affrontement fut tellement différent ! Pas de situations particulières, pas d'interventions miraculeuses, pas de sorciers pour les interrompre. Toutes les circonstances été réunies pour que lui, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, réussisse enfin à se débarrasser de ce chanceux gringalet. Et pourtant, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé s'était produit ce sale morveux l'avait mis à terre. Alors que son mentor n'y était jamais arrivé, cet exécrable sang mêlé y était arrivé. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, ce gamin l'avait mortellement blessé. Voldemort entra alors dans une rage folle. Il se leva et détruisit son lit à coup de sortilèges mortels. Nagini, nullement impressionné, lui demanda de se calmer. Voldemort le regarda avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux. Il se reprit. Il devait analyser le pourquoi de sa défaite.

Il lui fallait absolument résoudre cette énigme. Comment un gamin à peine sorti de l'enfance a-t-il pu lui faire mettre genou à terre comme s'il était un inférieur ? Il était tout de même le descendant du grand Salazar Serpentard. Il avait parcouru des chemins de la magie sur lesquels personne n'aurait osé s'aventurer. Il avait pratiquement vaincu la mort et était a fortiori immortel. Alors comment ? Il n'eut pas à chercher la réponse bien loin. La seule personne qui aurait pu entraîner ce garçon et ces amis était Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, cet excentrique amoureux des moldus, ce génie reconnu par tous, ce sage parmi les sages, ce sorcier exceptionnel, agissait encore par delà la mort. Cet état de fait rendit une nouvelle fois Voldemort fou de rage. Nagini, anticipant la mauvaise humeur de son maître, se lova à ses pieds. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se calma et reprit le cours de ses pensées en tournant en rond. Albus avait dû laisser à Potter des instructions d'entraînement pour qu'il soit prêt. Il se peut qu'avant sa mort, son ennemi ait préparé une sorte de testament à part à destination du jeune Elu.

L'Elu ! Ce surnom ridicule le fit sourire. Mais le moment ne se prêtait pas ce genre de médiocres considérations. Il fallait analyser ce sort que ce freluquet lui avait administré. Il était déjà entré par le passé dans l'esprit de ce gamin, mais là les choses étaient inversées. Il s'était insinué en lui si subrepticement qu'il ne l'avait pas senti. Severus lui avait pourtant assuré que ce chétif garçon était incompétent en matière d'occlumancie. Et pourtant, il maîtrisait la legilimancie à la perfection, et donc l'occlumancie. Mais arrivé à lui jeter un sort sans utiliser de baguette magique. La chose était trop incompréhensible pour ne pas l'analyser. Il avait senti que le garçon lui jetait toute sa peine, mais ce rayon de lumière aveuglant qui l'avait terrassé ? D'après les recherches de Rogue et de Kairkeith, c'était un sortilège ancien de pure magie blanche. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : Dumbledore avait laissé à Potter des moyens pour apprendre rapidement des sortilèges compliqués et anciens, comme le bouclier de cristal. Et ces amis les plus proches en bénéficiaient. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de ce bouclier. Cependant, tous les sorciers rencontrés au cours de sa vie lui avaient certifiés que c'était un sort complexe du fait de ces exigences. Quant au sort de la Vague Défermagique, aucun livre ou parchemin n'en faisait mention. D'ailleurs où Rogue avait-il trouvé l'information ? Il faudrait l'interroger à ce sujet. Une chose était certaine, lors de leur prochain affrontement, il serait prêt. Voldemort prit alors la décision de partir en voyage pour augmenter lui aussi ses pouvoirs. Si Dumbledore avait donné des moyens à ce garçon pour le battre, lui aussi trouverait des moyens pour augmenter sa puissance et en finir avec le jeune homme. Désormais Harry Potter n'était plus à ces yeux un sorcier chanceux. Il était dorénavant un ennemi en puissance qu'il fallait tuer par n'importe quel moyen. Et lui seul en était capable.

Avant de partir, il devait donner ses instructions. La première serait de permettre à Kairkeith d'entrer dans le cachot des prisonniers. Le deuxième était qu'à partir de demain la gazette reparaisse à nouveau. Son idée avait été si lumineuse quand il y songeait. Il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur que la dernière fois. En se déclarant ouvertement, il avait donné l'occasion à ses ennemis d'organiser une résistance efficace. Là il devait être discret et avoir l'opinion publique avec lui. Pour cela, il devait manipuler la masse. Il avait ainsi pensé au journal le plus lu par les sorciers et à sa journaliste favorite. La capturer ne fut pas difficile. Quant à capturer l'ensemble du journal, il avait fallu cette diversion de grande envergure. Et maintenant il fallait prendre en compte la nouvelle situation, discréditer le Ministère et Harry Potter, l'espoir des sorciers. Après cette victoire, le jeune homme devait être sûr de lui. Voldemort songea qu'il fallait le conforter dans ce sentiment. Quand Rogue sera directeur de Poudlard, il devra tout faire pour que ce satané garnement reste à Poudlard, quitte à torturer l'ensemble des élèves pour donner l'impression à ce jeune imbécile que sa place était là-bas en tant que défenseur des étudiants. Et puisque ses amis s'y trouvaient aussi, les prendre en otage. Severus les connaissait assez pour agir en toute intelligence. Et Kairkeith serait Ministre d'ici là. Il fera en sorte de surveiller les alentours de Poudlard avec les mangemorts pour éviter toute fuite possible.

Quand Voldemort y songeait, il se rendait compte qu'il donnait trop de pouvoirs de décision à ses deux meilleurs lieutenants. Ils étaient de loin les plus intelligents de ses mangemorts, et c'était une bonne chose. Mais il se doutait que ces deux esprits supérieurs pourraient bien un jour le trahir. Dans un avenir proche, quand la communauté magique serait sous son total contrôle, il les éliminerait. Avoir des hommes intelligents autour de soi était une bonne chose, mais ils finissaient toujours par vous envier et vouloir prendre votre place. Il faudra donc les tuer. Voldemort devait être le seul mage noir puissant, et cela impliquait qu'il soit aussi le plus intelligent. Il ne devait avoir autour de lui que des esclaves dociles prêts à le servir, à l'image de Bellatrix Lestranges. S'il ressentait, ne serait-ce, qu'une once d'humanité, il aurait très bien pu accéder aux faveurs de la jeune femme. Mais ce genre de bêtises était l'apanage des faibles comme Dumbledore. L'amour, aurait-il dit. Voldemort rigola. Il ne voyait que ça autour de lui. Quand il voyait la famille Malefoy, il se rendait compte à quel point ce sentiment était surfait. De même que quand il analysait le couple Lestranges. Bellatrix s'inquiétait plus de répondre à ses désirs qu'à ceux de son mari. L'amour ? Une perte de temps. Un doux rêve pour les pleutres, les personnes sans envergures et sans ambitions. Lui ne recherchait que la puissance. La puissance et le pouvoir sont de bien meilleurs appétits que ce sentiment risible.

Regardant autour de lui la chambre dévastée, il vit son reflet dans un morceau de miroir. Il était grand, le visage allongé comme celui d'un serpent, à peine deux petites fentes pour respirer et des yeux rouges flamboyants et cruels. Il aimait ce reflet. Il n'avait pratiquement plus rien d'humain. Il était unique en son genre. Personne ne lui ressemblait en apparence et en puissance. Il était Lord Voldemort. Cette pensée le réconforta dans l'idée qu'il faisait partie des grands sorciers de l'histoire de la magie : Ramsès, Merlin, Salazar, et tant d'autres. Il ferait lui aussi parti des livres d'histoire pour l'éternité. Eternité bien sûr dont il jouirait puisqu'il serait toujours là. Sortit alors de lui un grand rire, froid, glacial, sec, un rire qui retentit au-delà des murs de la chambre et qui glaça le sang des mangemorts présents derrière la porte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Il convoqua ses mangemorts.

- Mes chers amis, je vous salue. Entrez ! Veuillez ne pas vous offusquer de l'état de cette pièce. Un petit échauffement était nécessaire.

Et sans hésiter, sans prévenir, il infligea à tous le sortilège doloris. Tous s'écroulèrent sous la violence du maléfice, même les lieutenants. Voldemort avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et son sadisme.

- Vous pouvez constater que je me porte à merveille.

- Maître, nous en sommes heureux, dit Bellatrix qui se remettait difficilement.

- Vous pouvez remerciez Severus et Arankar qui ont été parfaits.

Ceux-ci s'agenouillèrent tant bien que mal devant leur seigneur.

- Je vous récompenserais comme il se doit en accédant à vos désirs. Pas la peine de me remercier en vaines paroles. Je veux maintenant les nouvelles depuis notre attaque, et plus particulièrement en ce qui concerne Potter.

- Maître, dit Fenrir Greyback, d'après nos renseignements, il a été honoré ainsi que ses amis. Et il poursuit toujours sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Je vois, donc que tout reste encore à faire malgré un malheureux concours de circonstance.

Personne n'osa relever l'euphémisme.

- Arankar, il faut que la publication de la gazette reprenne demain. Le sort pour déverrouiller la porte est _alohomortès_. Je te dicterais les articles qui devront paraître. Le but sera d'endormir la méfiance de tous. A ce propos, le ministère ne s'est pas inquiété du soudain déplacement des bureaux du journal.

- Non. Tout le monde était trop occupé à …, il interrompit sa phrase.

- A quoi ? Fêter ma défaite face à Potter ? Tu peux le dire. Oui Harry Potter m'a bien vaincu. Cette fois, le combat était un vrai combat, et je ne m'y attendais pas. Il semblerait qu'il se soit préparé grâce à des instructions laissées par Dumbledore. Mais ceci n'est qu'un contretemps. Dès que la communauté magique sera sous ma coupe, je partirais en voyage.

- Mais maître, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour le vaincre à mon retour. Mr Potter est un sorcier primaire.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une claque pour l'assistance.

- J'en suis moi-même un. Je n'avais pas décelé le potentiel de cet arrogant garnement jusqu'à ce que je me batte avec lui. D'après tes rapports Severus, Dumbledore a toujours d'une certaine manière ménager Potter.

- Oui maître. Il l'a laissé faire ses propres expériences, mais Dumbledore a toujours veillé à lui mettre certaines limites à ne pas franchir comme …

- Oui, comme s'il le préparait. Dumbledore, plus rapidement que quiconque, avait décelé en lui son potentiel.

Cela rappelait à Voldemort quand lui-même était surveillé en permanence par le défunt directeur à l'époque de Poudlard. Les raisons étaient certes différentes mais la méthode similaire avec tous les discours en prime.

- N'ayant pas moi-même su discerner le potentiel de Potter, il est normal que j'ai été surpris. Cela signifie aussi que vous n'êtes pas apte à m'en débarrasser. Et si quelqu'un tente d'outrepasser ses droits en voulant l'éliminer, je pense qu'il aura à faire moi après sa défaite contre Harry Potter.

Le message était clair, laisser tranquille pour le moment le jeune homme sinon gare à vous.

- Je vais donc partir en voyage pour acquérir plus de pouvoirs. Deux sorciers primaires qui se battent l'un contre l'autre finit par la mort des deux, bien que de mon côté je ne craigne rien.

Voldemort partit dans un grand éclat de rire, suivi par ses mangemorts qui n'avaient pas compris sa dernière phrase. Le maître suggérait-il qu'il était immortel ? Ils avaient du mal à le croire.

- Severus et Arankar, restez là, les autres dehors ! dit-il sur un ton sans chaleur. Severus, tu m'avais assuré qu'il n'existait aucun livre parlant de la Vague Défermagique. Comment es-tu au courant alors ?

- Maître, pendant votre convalescence, j'ai consulté nos livres, et n'ayant rien trouvé ici, je me suis introduit dans les archives secrètes du Ministère qui ne contenaient non plus aucune information. Je me suis alors souvenu que Dumbledore avait beaucoup voyagé du temps de sa jeunesse. Et j'ai commencé à étendre mes recherches au-delà de notre communauté. Mes renseignements m'ont amené à la communauté magique grecque à Athènes où elle conserve de très vieilles archives. Jouant mon rôle d'ami d'Albus Dumbledore, ils m'ont autorisé à consulter leurs archives. J'ai donc pu retrouver ce sort. J'en ai profité pour détruire l'archive pour le cas où.

- Tu as bien fait Severus. Tu me permets quand même de vérifier tes dires.

Et sans cérémonie, il s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Rogue à une vitesse hallucinante. Surpris, le professeur de potions n'eut pas le temps de se préparer. Voldemort fouilla et trouva le souvenir. Celui-ci était authentique.

- J'ai vu en effet que tu as beaucoup voyagé et rapidement. Je te félicite. Je vous ai demandé de rester tous les deux car nous avons du travail. Arankar, malgré mon interdiction d'apparaître, tu es quand même venu me secourir, en conséquence je ne te punirais pas. D'après le récit de Severus, personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué ta présence, et c'est une chance.

- Je vous remercie maître pour votre indulgence.

- Ne me remercie pas encore. Tu auras intérêt à te tenir tranquille à l'avenir sinon la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais à te détruire. Tu vas maintenant t'occuper des articles du journal jusqu'à ta nomination. Tu assisteras aussi Rita Skeeter sur l'écriture de son bouquin concernant la vie de Dumbledore. J'avais consulté ses notes avant la bataille et j'ai découvert des éléments très déstabilisants concernant le passé de ce cher Dumbledore. Le livre devra paraître d'ici un mois. Tu modifieras certains passages selon le même procédé que celui des articles à venir.

- Oui maître.

- Quand tu seras Ministre, tu libéreras les mangemorts et tu les entraîneras comme aurors avec quelques variantes de mon crû. Tu ne t'attaqueras pas tout de suite aux sorciers d'origine moldu mais tu feras en sorte que ce soit la population qui le fasse, histoire de créer un plus grand désordre. Il faut que toute idée de résistance soit annihilée, est-ce clair ?

- Oui mon seigneur.

- Severus, à Poudlard, je veux que tu mettes une brigade de surveillance composée d'élèves à notre cause. Tu y veilleras avec l'aide des Carrow. Tu garderas l'équipe professorale. Je veux absolument que Potter reste à Poudlard, là où il est en confiance.

- Mais maître, le garçon me déteste.

- Est-ce réellement un problème ? Il suffit de martyriser quelques amis à lui pour que le héros reste. Si on le touche lui, il est capable de filer pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais ses amis, c'est une autre histoire. Je veux qu'il soit en confiance. Plus il sera confiant en lui-même, moins il sera vigilant. Et si ses amis sont menacés par une menace interne, il réagira. Je tiens pourtant à ce qu'il ne soit pas blessé comme prévu. Je le veux en pleine forme. Par contre pour ses amis, vous pouvez en faire ce que bon vous semble tant qu'il souffre.

- Bien maître. Dois-je mettre le jeune Malefoy au courant du plan ?

- Cette mauviette n'est bonne à rien comme son père. Quand vous le verrez, rappelez-lui mon bon souvenir. Je ne m'entoure pas de perdants. Faîtes en sorte qu'il serve de cobaye d'entraînement pour la brigade de surveillance. Je veux que ces élèves connaissent les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Pour les moins compétents, vous les enverrez ici en stage où Bellatrix les entraînera.

- C'est une excellente idée, maître.

- Pas de flatteries avec moi, je déteste les gens obséquieux.

- Je m'excuse maître.

- Passons pour cette fois. J'emmène Nagini avec moi durant mon voyage. Je partirais vers les plaines transylvaniennes et russes. Je dois redécouvrir une certaine magie. Severus, concernant le jeune Malefoy, vous lui enlèverez la Marque des Ténèbres avec le sort _demonfeyrus_. Sa marque ayant tout juste un an, elle n'est pas encore bien ensorcelée comme la vôtre. Il souffrira un petit peu.

Le rire de Voldemort était sans appel. Drago Malefoy allait souffrir, voire mourir.

- Je vais me faire une joie d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Lucius et Narcissa. Elle sera ravie que son fils soit libre.

Et il partit dans un fou rire sans joie, sordide et écœurant. Les deux hommes sortirent, laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout à sa joie. Voldemort avait suivi leur départ. Il en était convaincu maintenant, ces deux là devront disparaître un jour, et le plutôt sera le mieux. Il était cependant heureux car il allait commencer bientôt l'élimination des incapables qui l'entouraient. Les premiers seraient les Malefoy. Ils serviraient d'exemple.

Au moment de sortir de sa chambre, il sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui-même, plus exactement dans sa tête. Se concentrant, il détecta un énorme flux magique qui semblait avoir suivi toute la conversation. Ce flux émettait de la chaleur, de la tendresse, de la tristesse et de la compassion. Voldemort ne supporta pas cette intrusion et rejeta ce flux de pensée. En l'analysant, il remarqua que ce flux était en réalité une combinaison de plusieurs flux magiques. Il y avait des couleurs blanches, rouges, rousses et or. Faisant un grand effort d'occlumancie, il rejeta de lui ces flux diverses. Il haletait beaucoup. Il semblerait que Potter lui ait laissé un souvenir de lui. Voldemort eut un accès de rage si violent que la pièce trembla. Ce sale garnement continuait à le narguer depuis trop longtemps. Dès qu'il reviendrait de son voyage, il le tuerait après avoir tué tous ceux qui lui étaient cher. Il se promit que c'était la dernière fois que ce sale gamin se jouait ainsi de lui. Il sortit de sa chambre dans une colère noire pour se diriger vers la chambre de Lucius. Il trouva Queuedever essayant de grignoter le repas de Lucius. Voyant le maître, il tenta de s'enfuir. Voldemort l'arrêta dans son élan. Après tout, cette soirée ne serait pas perdue pour tout le monde. Et il tortura les deux mangemorts jusqu'au petit matin. Lucius n'avait pas résisté et se trouvait maintenant dans le coma. Quant à Peter Pettigrow, il faisait peine à voir. La séance avait été éprouvante. Il s'effondra à demi-mort dans le couloir. Voldemort était heureux, la journée commençait bien.


	25. 25 La Gazette du Sorcier

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

25 – La Gazette du Sorcier

En ce lundi matin ensoleillé, Harry et Ginny eurent du mal à se lever. La nuit avait été particulièrement agitée. Harry avait ressenti les sentiments de Voldemort sans le vouloir. Cela avait été désagréable car il n'avait plus eu de connexion intense avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis fort longtemps. Quand il se réveilla, il était légèrement en sueur. Ginny ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser.

- Tu as beaucoup remué cette nuit, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- De même que toi. Je te signale pour information que être dans l'esprit de Voldemort n'est pas chose agréable. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu supporter cela pendant des années.

- Tu y étais vraiment ?

- Oh oui, et je ne veux plus y aller. Le voir torturer ses acolytes, puis Lucius et Pettigrow m'a suffi. Je n'ai pas pu tout entendre mais cela m'a suffi pour ma vie entière.

Harry était trop surpris pour réfléchir. Son lien d'amour avec Ginny devait être intense pour qu'elle-même s'infiltre aussi dans les pensées de Voldemort. Ils devaient trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres détectait la présence de Ginny, c'en était fini d'elle. Il se leva brusquement et appela Dobby pour l'envoyer prévenir en urgence Abelforth qu'ils passeraient ce matin même. Ginny, comprenant l'angoisse qui enserrait le cœur de son bien-aimé, s'habilla rapidement. Il était six heures du matin. Harry réveilla Ron et Hermione pour les prévenir. Dobby revint une minute plus tard. Abelforth les attendait. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon malgré leur mine encore ensommeillée.

- Bonjour, dit-il en baillant. Quelqu'un veut un café ou autre chose ?

- Pas le temps Monsieur, dit Harry. Ginny et moi avons un problème. Nous sommes entrés tous les deux dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

La nouvelle surprit Ron et Hermione qui se levèrent en regardant Ginny avec inquiétude. Celle-ci les rassura en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas possédée. Ron eut du mal à le croire. Il se rappelait encore l'histoire du Journal de Jedusor. Abelforth apparaissait très calme face à cette nouvelle.

- Harry, peux-tu aller me chercher la Pensine que mon frère t'a laissé dans la salle secrète. J'aimerais analyser vos souvenirs à Ginny et toi.

Harry s'exécuta sur le champ. En attendant, Abelforth prépara du café fort pour tout le monde ainsi que des tartines grillées. Pour une fois, Ron ne se jeta pas sur ce petit déjeuner improvisé. Il s'approcha de sa sœur.

- Ginny, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais tu ne devrais pas mettre un peu de distance avec Harry.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Il m'a fallu être patiente pendant des années pour que nous soyons ensemble, et à cause d'un simple rêve, tu veux que j'abandonne.

- Ce n'est pas un _simple rêve_, dit-il en élevant la voix. Tu étais dans l'esprit de notre ennemi. Je peux comprendre pour Harry. Mais toi, tu n'es pas préparée. Et tu es ma sœur. L'histoire avec le Journal de Jedusor ne t'a pas suffi, tu veux remettre le couvert ?

- Excuse-moi, je sais ce que je fais. Et je suis plus apte à me défendre qu'à l'époque.

- Ronny, s'il te plaît, intervint Hermione.

- Non, ne t'interpose pas, c'est ma sœur. **Et elle doit m'écouter**.

- T'écouter, hurla Ginny. Et depuis quand monsieur sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Il t'a fallu trois ans pour t'avouer ton amour envers Hermione, et encore avec un peu d'aide. Et tu oserais me faire la morale. Qui es-tu pour prétendre me conseiller ?

- Ginny, calme toi, tenta de dire Hermione.

- Petite sotte, ceci n'est pas un jeu. Nous affrontons un puissant mage noir en mettant nos vies en jeu.

- **Je le sais**, répondit-elle en le giflant. Harry était rentré. Mais si tu crois que je ne suis pas prête, tu te trompes. Je suis prête à tout pour vivre avec Harry, et ce n'est pas toi, ou Voldemort qui m'en empêchera. Tu crois peut-être que je ne suis pas consciente des risques que je courre. Je vis moi aussi chaque jour avec la peur au ventre. Je m'inquiète moi aussi pour la famille, pour nos amis, et pour Harry. Mais tout comme toi, j'ai fait un choix, et je l'assume. Et moi je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

Ginny venait de frapper Ron là où ça faisait mal. Il sortit dehors en claquant la porte. Hermione était en larmes. Harry ne savait trop quoi faire. Abelforth, témoin silencieux de ce drame familial, se demandait si son frère n'avait pas commis une erreur après tout. A ce moment-là, Kumsfec se mit à grandir soudainement pour retrouver toute sa splendeur d'antan. Au bout d'une semaine, il retrouvait la pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Il se mit à chanter pour détendre l'atmosphère. Harry décida de parler à Ron tandis que Ginny pleurait doucement sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ron faisait les cent pas dehors en fulminant. Harry le laissa se calmer.

- Ron, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Ginny ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Si elle le pensait, et tout penaud il continua, et elle n'a pas tort. Si on ne m'aidait pas tout le temps pour être à niveau, je ne serais qu'un poids mort pour vous. Regardons les choses en face. Hermione est intelligente, Ginny est surpuissante naturellement, et toi tu es l'Elu. Que suis-je par rapport à vous ? Suis-je réellement utile ?

- Tu nous as pourtant bien aidés en première année avec l'échiquier géant, tu as rendu Lockart inoffensif en deuxième année, tu …

- Tu quoi? Bien soutenus durant toutes ces années. Laisse-moi rire. Par rapport à mes frères qui se sont toujours débrouillés seuls, je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Même Fred et Georges s'en sortent alors que tout le monde pariait sur leur échec.

- Je les ai quand même aidés à démarrer.

- Tu parles ! Même sans ton aide, ils se seraient fort bien débrouillés. Ce sont juste les circonstances qui ont favorisé leur ascension plus rapidement. Non, Harry, je crois réellement que je vais m'arrêter là. Je vais rester un obscur comparse en retrait.

Hermione, sorti depuis un moment pour écouter, s'approcha et le gifla violement.

- Et tu penses à moi, espèce d'égoïste sans cœur. Je t'aime plus que tout, est-ce que cela compte si peu à tes yeux ?

- Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Si ça a tout avoir. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? D'après toi, qui me pousse à être la meilleure en tout ? Vers qui je me tourne à chaque fois quand j'ai besoin de réconfort ? Qui m'a assez fait souffrir pendant des années ? Qui m'enlace chaque soir dans notre lit et me rend heureuse ? Qui me donne une raison suffisante pour vouloir me battre ?

- Hermione, je ne pensais pas…

- Voilà ton problème, tu ne penses pas à part à toi. Tu oublies celle qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et qui l'accepte. Tes frères ont réussi, et alors ? Tu réussiras aussi bien qu'eux. Ton complexe d'infériorité par rapport à ta famille me passe par-dessus la tête. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que par rapport à eux tu avais beaucoup plus de chance. Tu vis des aventures que Fred et Georges t'envient. Le reste de ta famille est fier de toi. Et Ginny sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur toi. Alors je t'en prie, reste.

Le discours d'Hermione chavira le cœur de Ron. Il se mit à pleurer en silence. Ginny sortit et s'excusa auprès de son frère. Elle regrettait sincèrement ses paroles.

- Non, tu avais raison. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, je m'en excuse. Promets-moi juste d'être prudente. Tu es le seule membre de la famille à être aussi proche de la mort que moi.

- Je le sais mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me mettrais pas en danger inutilement.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison où Abelforth s'était installé dans le canapé. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de lui.

- Ce n'est rien, une petite dispute de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. Cela permet de clarifier la situation, et de repartir sur des bases plus saines. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, et je vous félicite de vous être compris.

Disant cela, il donna un clin d'œil au couple Ron et Hermione. Ils prirent une couleur cramoisie qui dura longtemps sous les rires d'Abelforth, d'Harry et de Ginny.

- C'est beau la jeunesse, il est dommage que mon frère et moi n'en ayons pas profité plus. Revenons à nos affaires maintenant. Harry, tu vas mettre ton souvenir dans la Pensine. Tu poses ta baguette sur ta tempe droite et tu te concentres dessus. Tu verras un filament argenté surgir. Tu déposeras ton souvenir pour que nous puissions le voir.

Ils se sentirent aspirés. Harry connaissait évidemment la sensation à l'inverse de ses amis. Le souvenir était assez flou. Ils surprirent quelques bribes de conversation mais rien de réellement utile. Harry avait tenté de lutter. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny. Le souvenir de la jeune sorcière était à peu près du même acabit. Elle s'était surtout concentrée sur les sentiments et les lieux. En revenant, ils s'assirent déçus.

- Vos souvenirs n'étaient pas très clairs. Il me semble que vous vous êtes opposés pour différentes raisons. Harry tentait de fermer son esprit alors que Ginny voulait savoir où elle était. Mais le plus intéressant reste la fin où Voldemort était perplexe. Il a lutté contre cette intrusion fortement dérangeante. Vos flux magiques étaient si diverses qu'il s'est perdu en conjecture. La seule chose que j'ai pu comprendre est qu'il comptait partir. Il faudra que je contacte Severus au plus tôt, cependant je pense que cela prendra du temps. Si Voldemort entreprend bien son voyage, il gardera certainement Severus auprès de lui pour lui distribuer des ordres. Ce n'est pas très encourageant. Je vais quand même essayer de le joindre.

- Mais pour Ginny et moi ? On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort sache pour elle.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, mais pour le futur, il faudra vous entraîner à déconnecter votre esprit l'un de l'autre pendant votre sommeil. Votre lien d'amour est puissant. Et Voldemort va certainement s'entraîner à fermer son esprit de façon optimale. Il ne veut certainement pas être blessé par un sentiment si puissant. Vous avez pu remarquer comme il aimait son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'a pratiquement plus rien d'humain, et il aime cet état. Je pense même qu'il se prend un peu pour un dieu. Donc se voir observer sans cesse n'est pas dans ses calculs.

La remarque d'Abelforth parut judicieuse. Harry se disait que Voldemort était si immergé dans le mal qu'il en prenait petit à petit l'apparence.

- Si Severus ne peut pas venir, je vais lui demander de m'envoyer un message. A propos Miss Granger, vos parents ont bien quitté l'Angleterre. Ils n'ont pas laissé d'adresse précise. Je vous conseille de rentrer, vous avez vu l'heure, vos cours vont bientôt commencer. Je vous contacterais dès que possible.

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard juste pour la fin du petit déjeuner. Les élèves commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle. Un hibou déposa sur la tête d'Hermione la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'était pas content d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. La jeune femme le paya en rajoutant un petit bonus. Elle déplia le journal. La première page était consacrée à la victoire d'Harry sur les mangemorts et à l'incompétence du Ministère à savoir se défendre sans l'intervention du jeune Elu. L'article complimentait de manière exagérée l'intervention du jeune sorcier qui apparaissait comme un futur Dumbledore en puissance. La fin de l'article présentait quand même une interrogation assez curieuse concernant de possibles travers de son mentor. L'article était signé Rita Skeeter. Hermione le lut plusieurs fois en prenant des notes sur un parchemin.

- Ca y est, la campagne de manipulation commence. La structure du texte, les mots employés, la tournure de certaines phrases, en les analysants, un message apparaît. Regardez !

Ils lurent sur le morceau de parchemin deux phrases inquiétantes : _Ministère mauvais, Lord ami_. Harry et ses amis comprirent le message. Hermione lut le reste du journal. Deux nouveaux concepts apparaissaient aussi maintenant dans le journal, les jeux de mots croisés magiques et l'actualité féminine pour sorcières. Le concept des jeux de mots croisés magiques était très simple en un minimum de temps, il fallait remplir les cases sinon elles disparaissaient pour réapparaître avec de nouveaux mots à chercher. Hermione s'y essaya jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mit à sursauter.

- Regardez un peu l'ingéniosité du procédé. Quand on échoue dans le temps imparti, les grilles disparaissent rapidement et réapparaissent. Maintenant, suivez bien ce qui va suivre. Je vais faire semblant de perdre.

Elle commença la nouvelle grille jusqu'au temps imparti. Elle attendit, et au moment où la grille entreprit de disparaître, elle cita le sort de révélation. Des mots apparurent : _ELU TRAITRE_. Harry était effaré devant ce coup de maître. Cependant, une certaine colère augmentait graduellement en lui. Bien qu'au courant depuis une semaine, il ne s'attendait à ce tour de force. Ginny le calma en lui tenant la main. Hermione proposa d'attendre deux, voire trois jours, avant de se lancer dans une vaste contre-attaque. Elle lui rappela qu'ils avaient à mettre au point la Radio de la Liberté.

Ils suivirent donc les cours normalement. Mais désormais ils surveillaient les articles de la gazette. Les messages restaient pour l'instant dans le même ordre d'idées : Harry était un traître, le Ministère était mauvais et Lord était un ami. Les conséquences de ces messages subliminaux commencèrent à se faire ressentir petit à petit en fin de semaine. Des incidents éclatèrent entre différents élèves qui s'entendaient particulièrement bien. Les sujets de disputes étaient sans fondement. Durant les cours de l'AD, Harry et ses amis surveillèrent le comportement de leurs élèves. Ils étaient toujours enthousiastes mais ils remettaient souvent en cause l'enseignement d'Harry. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut quand des élèves de serpentard de septième année tentèrent de s'en prendre à Hannah Abbot qui était une moldue. Elle ne leur avait échappé que grâce à l'intervention inopinée de Neville qui se promenait dans les couloirs en cherchant le professeur Chourave. Il avait stupéfixé rapidement les trois élèves. Harry décida de convoquer l'ordre le soir même à dix-huit heures.

L'Ordre du Phénix était réuni au grand complet.

- Bonsoir à tous, je vous ai convoqué car vous avez dû constater qu'il y a un certain changement de comportement de la part des sorciers. Vous-même, sans vous en rendre compte, avez dû subir ce changement, non ?

Les membres se regardèrent un peu gênés. Certaines brouilles étaient récemment intervenues.

- Il n'y a pas à chercher très loin les raisons de ce changement de comportement, un seul nom suffit, Voldemort. Hermione va vous expliquer.

Tout en cachant une partie de la vérité, elle leur expliqua le principe des messages subliminaux. Pour appuyer son explication, elle sortit de son sac les gazettes parues durant la semaine. En les agrandissant, elle leur démontra le subterfuge. L'assemblée était tétanisée devant la perfidie de Voldemort. Il avait si bien réussi son coup de maître que les membres n'avaient rien vu venir. La question était de savoir depuis quand la gazette était sous le contrôle de Voldemort.

- Hermione, quand as-tu compris ? demanda Lupin. Et comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas affectés ?

- Euh, nous utilisons de façon fréquente la legilimancie pour suivre durant les cours. Comme Mr Dumbledore nous a laissé un programme d'entraînement assez particulier, cela prend plus de temps pour nous atteindre. Et puis le comportement des élèves a changé à notre égard.

- La question n'est pas là, ajouta Maugrey, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est quand que Voldemort s'est emparé du journal.

- J'y ai réfléchi, répondit Harry. Je pense que cela s'est passé durant l'attaque du Ministère, et nous avons tous été joués. Cette bataille était en réalité une diversion pour cacher le vrai but de Voldemort, prendre en otage la Gazette du Sorcier. Si on lit les premières interviews de Rita Skeeter, elle affirme que les locaux du journal ont été déplacés car la sécurité n'est pas assurée au Ministère. Et elle l'a martelé à chaque fin d'articles. Elle reste énigmatique sur le nouvel emplacement de la gazette. Voldemort, par son intermédiaire, veut faire naître un sentiment d'insécurité chez la communauté magique. Ajoutez-y les messages subliminaux, et dans quelques temps, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie sera Voldemort ou l'un de ses sbires.

Les conclusions d'Harry étaient effrayantes. Les membres prirent rapidement conscience des dangers qu'ils encouraient. Voldemort pouvait retourner la population contre eux. Créer une nouvelle résistance devenait pratiquement impossible. Harry calma les conversations naissantes.

- Je lis sur vos visages mes propres inquiétudes. Discutant du sujet, Ron m'a soumis l'idée de la Radio de la Liberté. Il faut que ce soit une radio libre qui donne de vrais nouvelles et mettent en garde les sorciers. Les jumeaux, vous me semblez les personnes les mieux placées pour créer ce projet.

Fred et Georges se mirent au garde à vous comme s'ils attendaient les ordres. Des éclats de rire fusèrent.

- Je vous préviens, ce sera dangereux. Il faudra que vous soyez très discrets. Il faudra masquer vos voix pour ne pas que l'on sache que vous tirez les ficelles. Les membres de l'ordre vous assisteront pour véhiculer le message. La partie s'annonce serrée. Voldemort a déjà un coup d'avance, et il nous faut le rattraper. Je pense que nous entrons dans une nouvelle phase où les coups seront difficiles à prévenir. Je vous demande de bien veiller les uns sur les autres, et de prévenir vos familles. Ce sera le meilleur moyen de diffuser le message. Je m'excuse Mme Weasley de mettre encore en danger des membres de votre famille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Mme la directrice, il faut absolument prévenir les élèves si nous voulons éviter des émeutes au sein de Poudlard. Il faut garder l'école unie. Il faut que les élèves préviennent leurs parents. Il est possible au repas de ce soir de les prévenir. S'il le faut, faîtes intervenir Hermione puisque c'est elle qui a découverte le plan de Voldemort.

- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients sauf si Miss Granger ne se sent pas prête pas à intervenir.

Hermione prit une légère teinte verdâtre. Parler devant toute l'école. Elle se tourna vers Ron pour chercher son soutien. Celui-ci lui entoura les épaules.

- Ne panique pas, tout se passera bien, tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Elle se précipita alors vers les toilettes pour vomir. Ron parut gêné.

- Je lui parlerais avant son intervention. Je vous assure qu'elle sera à la hauteur.

- Bien, je crois que la réunion est terminée. Mme et Mr Weasley, je peux vous parler un instant.

Ils s'approchèrent avec déférence. Ginny et Ron étaient à ses côtés.

- Je sais que je demande beaucoup à vos enfants, et je m'en excuse. Si je pouvais faire autrement, croyez bien que j'agirais différemment.

- Harry, répondit Mr Weasley, nous nous doutons qu'une lourde tâche pèse sur tes épaules. Nous te considérons toi aussi comme un membre de la famille à bien des égards. Disant cela, il scruta Harry et Ginny. Nous nous inquiétons autant pour toi que pour nos propres enfants. Mais nous comprenons aussi que tu as peu de liberté d'action et que tu fais avec ce que tu as, c'est-à-dire nous les membres de l'ordre. Nous sommes fiers de nos enfants car ils réussissent ce qu'ils entreprennent. J'aurais aimé à leur âge savoir en faire autant. Ils ont décidé de te suivre, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Tu suis les instructions de Dumbledore comme il te l'a demandé, et je t'assure qu'ici, chacun de nous t'en est reconnaissant malgré les doutes du début. La façon dont tu as mené la bataille du Ministère était mûrement réfléchie. Elle a évité bien des morts, peut-être pas assez, mais quand même. Et là tu réagis avec sang-froid et détermination. Tu es entouré d'amis fidèles qui savent mieux te conseiller que n'importe quel autre membre de l'ordre. Alors Molly et moi te le disons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et puis pour nous protéger, nous avons un elfe de maison fort sympathique nonobstant des débuts difficiles. Tu as fait laisser toutes les protections mises en place au Terrier. Nous ne pouvons que t'applaudir, et par là même nos enfants. Et tu gères excellemment l'ordre. Albus peut être fier de toi. Quand cette guerre sera terminée, je pense que tu pourras m'appeler _papa_. Et Hermione aussi.

Harry, submergé par l'émotion, prit Arthur et Molly Weasley dans ses bras en les remerciant et en les appelants doucement _papa et maman_. Ron et Ginny se contentèrent d'émettre un sourire de connivence. Hermione, allant un peu mieux, eut elle aussi droit à une embrassade de ses futurs beaux-parents. Mme Weasley demanda à Hermione et à Harry de bien faire attention à eux. Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle eut du mal à dire au revoir à … ses quatre enfants. Arthur la soutenait et les saluaient. Au repas du soir, Minerva mit donc tout le monde au courant en début de repas.

- Bonsoir chers élèves. Suite aux égarements de certains élèves, une enquête a été menée pour comprendre la situation. Les sanctions infligées à certains sont suspendues alors que d'autres resteront. Nous sommes victimes d'une manipulation de notre esprit, à grande échelle, par Lord Voldemort. Mais pour mieux vous expliquer les implications de cette entreprise, je cède ma place à Miss Granger qui par son esprit d'analyse, a su découvrir ce perfide complot. Miss Granger.

Hermione, toute rouge, fut extrêmement gênée d'être le point de mire de tous les regards. Ron lui dit alors doucement de ne se concentrer que sur son discours en le fixant lui. Elle n'avait qu'à s'imaginer qu'il était nu. L'effet escompté fut qu'elle vira du rouge à l'écarlate. Elle se dirigea alors avec détermination vers l'estrade professorale. Entre parler en public et s'imaginer Ron nu en public, le choix était vite fait. Elle prit confiance en arrivant devant le pupitre. Tous les élèves la fixaient des yeux. Ron lui jeta un clin d'œil complice et elle se lança dans ses explications. Grâce à un sort d'agrandissement, elle montra la gazette d'aujourd'hui et commença son discours. Les élèves étaient estomaqués. Ils prirent leurs journaux pour vérifier. Hermione disait vrai. Et ils furent encore plus choqués quand elle leur apprit que cela durait depuis lundi. Elle mit ainsi fin à son exposé.

- Je vous remercie Miss Granger. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je prierais chaque élève d'informer ces parents au plus vite. Les hiboux de l'école seront à votre disposition dès demain. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas annuler vos abonnements mais vous avez la possibilité de boycotter ce journal en le brûlant. Comme l'hiver approche, vous aurez ainsi la possibilité d'alimenter les feux de cheminée. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Les conversations durant le souper ne tournèrent qu'autour de cette incroyable nouvelle. Les seuls élèves à ne pas s'être manifestés étaient les serpentards des années supérieures. Ils se doutaient qu'avec cette nouvelle affaire, ils allaient être de nouveau sous surveillance. Leurs craintes se confirmèrent quand le professeur Slughorn vint les prévenir que désormais deux professeurs dormiraient avec eux dans leurs dortoirs. Les années inférieures rirent sous cape de la tête de mécontentement de leurs camarades. Drago, seul à l'autre bout de la table, prit la nouvelle avec indifférence. Il fut le premier à partir. Personne ne remarqua son départ. Harry le suivit.

- Drago, je peux te parler.

- Potter, ne crois pas que j'ai encore accepté ta décision.

- Je le sais mais le temps approche où il te faudra choisir ton camp.

- Mon camp ? Quel camp ? Le tien peut-être ? Pour être aussi manipulé. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que c'est toi qui titre toutes les ficelles dans l'ombre. Je t'ai observé durant cette semaine. Tu savais dès le deuxième jour ce qui se passait. Tu veux que je sois avec toi, fais preuve de franchise. Sinon tu es comme Voldemort.

- Tu veux que je sois franc, alors oui Hermione m'a mise au courant au bout du deuxième jour. Mais tu juges sans connaître les faits. Je subis avec mes amis un entraînement très dur et nous avons appris la legilimancie. Cela nous a protégés. Je voulais prévenir tout le monde le jour même mais je me suis rangé aux arguments d'Hermione me demandant d'attendre pour voir l'évolution de la situation. Et comparé à Voldemort, je ne me cache pas.

- Et quelle sorte d'entraînement subis-tu ?

- Je pourrais t'en faire profiter si tu veux, comme j'en fais profiter l'AD.

- A part que tu avances plus vite que tout le monde.

- Drago, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais cela concerne mes possibilités pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Au moins vous avez un point en commun, quand il s'agit de tuer l'autre, tout devient obscur d'un coup.

- Peut-être, mais à l'inverse de lui, je ne mets pas mes amis dans le coma. Car ton cher maître a mis ton père dans le coma. Et il compte t'enlever ta marque des ténèbres.

La nouvelle fut comme l'effet d'une bombabouse. Entendant du bruit, Harry empoigna Drago pour l'emmener dans un passage secret proche.

- Tu mens Potter, mon père se porte bien. Tu m'as dit il y a de ça quelques jours qu'il était simplement alité.

- Oui mais les choses changent. Quand Voldemort s'est réveillé, il a pratiquement signé ton arrêt de mort ainsi que celui de ta famille. Si tu veux, je te transmets mon souvenir. Il est sûr que Rogue va revenir au château en tant que directeur. Il lui a demandé de monter une brigade de surveillance et t'a choisi comme cobaye pour que tes camarades puissent s'entraîner aux Sortilèges Impardonnables. Tu veux que je te montre.

Drago, abasourdi, ne sut que répondre. Il savait qu'Harry ne mentait pas. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Il était puissant, il était entouré d'amis, et il avait tous les honneurs. Alors pourquoi vouloir le sauver ? Pour s'en faire un allié ? La chose était plausible. La question était pourquoi.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?

- Pour respecter une promesse que je me suis faite et réaliser le rêve d'un grand sorcier décédé récemment.

Et Drago se revit ce fameux soir où Dumbledore lui avait proposé son aide malgré toutes les tentatives d'assassinat.

- Je te remercie Potter. Tu es de loin ce qui me reste comme ami. Je me surprends à t'envier. En réalité je t'ai toujours envié. Tu avais tellement plus que moi quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard.

- Allons Drago, le passé est le passé. Seul compte l'avenir maintenant. Joins-toi à nous. Tu verras que la magie n'est pas que torture et mort. Elle peut favoriser l'amour et l'amitié. Et je pense que pour ta sécurité, ce sera plus sage.

- J'accepte, mais à une seule condition, tu feras le Serment Inviolable avec moi pour sauver mes parents par tous les moyens.

- Si c'est ton unique condition, j'accepte. Je te donne rendez-vous demain à sept heures devant la Salle sur Demande.

- J'y serais.

Drago sortit discrètement en se mêlant à la foule. Harry sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Ses amis l'attendaient dans leur dortoir. Il leur raconta son entrevue avec Drago. Hermione parut scandalisée devant la proposition de Drago. Accepter le Serment Inviolable. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Ron la calma. Harry regarda Ginny qui comprenait sa décision. Elle tordit le nez mais soutint son bien-aimé. Ron paraissait perplexe devant ce choix. Il comprenait les motivations profondes de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Drago. Hermione, se calmant, décida qu'elle procéderait à la cérémonie à la stupéfaction de tous. Elle voulait s'assurer des termes du contrat. Harry écrivit à Abelforth pour le prévenir. Il donna la missive à Kumsfec qui disparut dans un Plop à peine audible. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher. Dans leur chambre, Harry demanda à Ginny s'il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative et se lova contre lui sous les draps. Il s'endormit paisiblement.


	26. 26 Les Protecteurs de Poudlard

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

26 – Les Protecteurs de Poudlard

Le lendemain, Harry et ses amis attendirent Drago devant la Salle sur Demande. Harry avait sur lui la carte du Maraudeur et surveillait que Drago ne soit pas suivi. Le jeune homme avait reçu la réponse d'Abelforth à son réveil. Celle-ci s'était révélée encourageante. Drago apparut au bout du couloir en se retournant souvent. Il avait fait plusieurs détours pour être sûr de ne pas être serrer.

- C'est bon Drago, tu n'as pas été suivi, lui dit Ron.

- On n'est jamais assez prudent.

- Oui, la prudence va être un maître mot dans l'avenir, ajouta mystérieusement Harry.

Le jeune sorcier passa trois fois devant le mur avant qu'une immense porte apparaisse. Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Harry se rappela alors de la cachette du livre de potions. Il se sentit attiré par l'endroit où il l'avait caché. Il n'était pas le seul. Ces amis ressentirent aussi cette curieuse sensation.

- Vous avez un problème tous les quatre ?

- Hein ? Non ! Commençons la cérémonie, dit Hermione. Harry, Drago, tendez vos mains.

Ils s'empoignèrent par l'avant bras.

- Avant de commencer, je veux vous prévenir d'une légère modification. Drago, je vais doubler ce serment. Tu auras toi aussi une obligation envers Potter. Tu ne vas pas t'étonner si je prends certaines mesures de sécurité.

- Je m'y attendais un peu. Mais si comme Potter me l'a dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de me tuer, ce serment sera caduc, du moins de mon côté. Car même si je meurs avant, s'il arrivait quelque chose à ma famille sans que Potter ne tente quoi que soit, il mourait. Donc je peux jurer tout ce que vous voulez.

La logique de Drago ne montrait aucune faille. Harry lui sourit confiant. Le jeune serpentard ne comprenait pas cette confiance de son nouvel allié.

- Harry, jures-tu de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour sauver la famille de Malefoy ?

- Oui, je le jure.

Une sorte de lacet doré s'enroula autour de leurs poignets.

- Jures-tu de tenter l'impossible quelque soit les dangers ?

- Oui, je le jure.

Un deuxième lacet apparut pour s'entrelacer avec le premier, formant une chaînette dorée.

- Drago, t'engages-tu à soutenir les projets d'Harry Potter en toutes circonstances ?

- Oui, répondit-il franchement.

Un troisième lacet rejoignit la chaînette dorée qui brûlait intensément.

- T'engages-tu à ne pas le trahir quelque soit les circonstances, même face à la mort ?

- Oui.

Un quatrième lacet s'entortilla autour des trois autres et la chaînette explosa dans une gerbe de flammes dorées serrant étroitement leurs mains jointes. Harry et Drago se regardèrent puis se séparèrent.

- Drago, cet après-midi, retrouve-nous à nouveau devant la Salle sur Demande vers quinze heures. Maintenant que tu as accepté, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer ce que j'envisage à Poudlard. Je dois aussi convaincre Hannah Abbot.

Harry sortit alors de sa poche la fameuse carte du Maraudeur. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne de réveiller chez les serpentards. Il appela Kumsfec et lui demanda de ramener Drago à la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards. Le phénix regarda le jeune homme qui se sentit sonder. L'oiseau majestueux poussa un cri en déployant ses ailes. Il tendit sa queue à laquelle Drago s'accrocha avec une certaine appréhension. Ils disparurent. Les quatre amis retournèrent dans leur dortoir car il était encore tôt. Harry en profita pour demander à Hermione de contacter Hannah pour qu'il la rencontre. Ginny leur révéla qu'il valait mieux demander cela à Neville. Il semblait qu'Hannah ne soit pas indifférente au charme de Neville. Ils ne lui posèrent pas la question pour savoir de qui elle tenait ce genre d'informations. Les élèves commencèrent à descendre à partir de huit heures dix. Harry intercepta Neville et lui demanda de parler à Hannah pour qu'ils la rencontrent cet après-midi à quinze heures. Celui-ci voulut en savoir en plus. Harry lui répondit qu'il serait au courant à ce moment-là. Ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. Ginny alla trouver Luna à la table des Serdaigles. Durant la matinée, ils firent leurs devoirs. Ils étaient en avance par rapport aux autres élèves. Comme l'avait révélé Hermione lors de la dernière réunion de l'ordre, l'utilisation de la legilimancie aidait beaucoup. Même Ron, d'habitude si récalcitrant à travailler, prenait plaisir à faire ses devoirs. Il demandait moins d'aide car il voulait réussir seul. Depuis la dispute de l'autre jour, il s'était mis à travailler comme un forcené pour être au même niveau que ses amis. Quand les élèves de leur promotion les voyaient travailler, ils étaient sidérés par la masse de travail qu'ils abattaient, surtout si rapidement. Evidemment, leurs camarades ne comprenaient pas cet engouement. Ils n'étaient pas dans les têtes d'Harry et de ses amis. Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point cela était en réalité difficile pour eux. Les quatre amis devaient gérer tant de choses : la guerre, l'ordre, la résistance à venir, la quête des horcruxes, leurs vies amoureuses et étudiantes et leur entraînement. Ils avaient décidé de se débarrasser du plus simple pour ne se préoccuper que de l'essentiel. Leurs notes s'en ressentaient. Ils étaient tous les quatre parmi les meilleurs élèves en ce début d'année. Les professeurs étaient satisfaits d'eux.

A quinze heures, ils se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande. Neville, Luna et Hannah les attendaient. Drago arriva juste après. Le couloir était vide car les élèves étaient dehors à profiter du soleil. Harry fit apparaître la porte. Ils entrèrent. Les quatre amis ressentirent à nouveau cette curieuse sensation. Harry prit la parole.

- Je vous ai réunis tous les quatre car vous êtes les élèves les plus doués de vos maisons respectives. Dans les mois à venir, des changements importants vont apparaître, en rapport avec les derniers événements survenus.

Drago, Neville, Luna et Hannah comprirent qu'Harry faisait référence à l'histoire de la gazette.

- Harry, si tu nous disais simplement ce qui se passe. Le journal étant sous l'influence de Voldemort avec ses messages subliminaux, tu crains que le Ministère ne tombe entre les mains des mangemorts, et donc que Rogue revienne à Poudlard, dit tranquillement Luna avec un ton rêveur.

Une fois de plus, la jeune Serdaigle avait énoncé les faits sans raillerie. Elle avait cette capacité à deviner les pensées des gens, ce qui était déstabilisant. Les trois autres élèves la regardèrent, dubitatifs.

- Je te remercie Luna d'avoir si bien clarifiée les choses.

- A ton service Harry.

- Comme l'a si judicieusement introduit Luna, Severus Rogue risque de revenir à Poudlard en tant que directeur. Je suis certain qu'il aura des instructions pour martyriser des élèves, voire en faire souffrir.

Harry s'attarda plus qu'il n'était nécessaire sur Drago pour que tout le monde comprenne pourquoi il était là.

- J'ai besoin de vous quatre pour mettre en place un groupe d'intervention qui protège les élèves. Nous, désignant ses amis et lui-même, serons extrêmement surveillés. Si nous agissons, nous risquons d'envenimer la situation. Et la sécurité des élèves est notre principale priorité.

- C'est bien joli Potter, mais tu ignores comment les choses vont se passer. Le maître ne prendra pas n'importe qui pour composer sa brigade de surveillance. Et si tu comptes sur mon influence auprès de mes camarades pour les dissuader de rejoindre Rogue, je crois que tu surestimes mon influence.

- Non, je veux plutôt que tu protèges les années inférieures. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas infectés par les luttes d'influence entre les différentes maisons, et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi. Je vous ai choisi tous les quatre pour prouver que l'unification entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard est possible si nous nous fixons un but commun. C'était le vœu d'Albus Dumbledore, et j'aimerais tenter de le réaliser.

- Je parle en mon nom, intervint Hannah, mais comment faire confiance à ce jeune arrogant ?

- Si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras.

- Assez, dit fermement Harry. Ils se turent immédiatement. C'est justement pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître que je vous ai convoqué. Luna, Neville et Hannah, je vous demande un effort de compréhension. Je veux que vous vous entraîniez ensemble. Je fais confiance à Drago. S'il est d'accord sur le point de ce matin, je peux vous en parler.

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir. Harry lui proposait un marché honnête. Il lui accordait en même temps la même confiance qu'aux autres. Il hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Je te remercie. Pour diverses raisons que je vous tais car cela ne concerne que sa vie privée, Drago et moi avons conclu ce matin le Serment Inviolable. Ce qui signifie que si l'un de nous ne tient pas parole, il mourra.

Le trio avait du mal à le croire. Harry et Drago étaient liés par un tel serment. Cela impliquait aussi une confiance réciproque entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Harry, mais tu es fou, dit Hannah, je veux bien que tu sois plus puissant que n'importe quel élève de cette école, mais là, c'est du suicide. Le Serment Inviolable est si délicat dans son exécution qu'il faut bien peser sa décision.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Je n'ai pas accepté à la légère. Mais il le fallait pour que Drago soit avec nous. Et puis ce n'est qu'une légère corvée comparée à ce que je vous demande. Je veux que vous soyez les symboles de cette unification. Il faut que les quatre maisons restent absolument unies. Il faut que vous appreniez à veiller sur vous et sur vos camarades.

- Question : comment ferons-nous pour nous contacter si l'on a besoin de se voir en urgence. Je ne crois pas que l'idée des gallions fonctionne avec Rogue, insista Drago.

Le jeune serpentard venait de soulever un problème épineux. A ce moment-là, Kumsfec chanta de son perchoir. Les corps de Ginny et d'Harry se mirent à briller. Leurs tatouages respectifs apparurent. Quatre plumes rouges se détachèrent. Chacune se greffa sur le bras droit du quatuor. Et elles disparurent, de même que les tatouages du jeune couple. Harry avait compris.

- Je crois que Kumsfec vient de répondre à ta question. C'est plus agréable que la Marque des Ténèbres et moins douloureux.

Drago ne sut que dire, de même que ses trois coéquipiers. Ils se sentaient envahis par un sentiment d'allégresse qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti.

- Je vois que vous êtes conquis par ce petit présent. Je crois que Ginny et moi allons devoir les activer.

Les deux amants sortirent leurs baguettes. Ils firent de nouveau apparaître leur tatouage et les touchèrent avec leurs baguettes. Les plumes apparurent sur le quatuor. Harry et Ginny les touchèrent avec leurs baguettes sans prononcer aucune formule. Les plumes s'illuminèrent et disparurent, de même que les tatouages.

- Et bien, activer les. Toucher avec vos baguettes les plumes.

Neville fut le premier à essayer. Il ne perçut rien de particulier. Il se tourna vers Hannah qui se mit à rougir.

- Neville, je t'en prie ! Tu me mets mal à l'aise.

Neville ne comprit pas pourquoi Hannah réagissait ainsi. Luna percuta immédiatement et interrogea Drago qui fit un bond en arrière. Entendre quelqu'un dans sa tête lui paraissait assez désagréable.

- Je vois que vous comprenez petit à petit comment ça marche. Il vous faudra un certain temps pour maîtriser ce genre de communication.

- Et Ginny et toi, vous ne parlez que comme ça, demanda Neville.

- Disons que notre cas est plus particulier, répondit mystérieusement Ginny. Mais pour te répondre franchement, je profite du lien de combinaison de Kumsfec avec Harry. Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'interroger plus car le reste ne regarde que nous.

- Il va falloir trouver un nom à votre groupe. Je vous laisse décider. Ce sera d'ailleurs votre première décision commune. Une chose encore, bien que nous ne participions officiellement à vos activités, si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pourrez nous contacter. Nous allons quand même vous entraîner un peu plus que les autres élèves. Je vais m'organiser avec la directrice. Drago, je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais tu auras deux heures de retenue pendant toute la semaine. Et ce sera avec moi.

Le jeune serpentard n'accueillit pas la nouvelle avec un grand enthousiasme. L'idée d'Harry pour qu'ils décident d'un nom en commun pour leur groupe fut une bonne initiative. Les problèmes de personnalité se révélèrent rapidement. Drago était trop prétentieux Luna pas assez concentrée Hannah trop autoritaire Neville trop enthousiaste. Le quatuor formait un cocktail explosif. Harry dût intervenir pour calmer la situation.

- Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre sur un aussi simple sujet, autant abandonner l'école aux mangemorts tout de suite. L'idée de ce groupe de résistance est l'unification des quatre maisons. Faîtes un effort.

Mettant leur ressentiment de côté, ils se concertèrent calmement. Harry et ses amis suivirent les discussions avec intérêt. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient enfin choisi un nom à leur groupe : les Protecteurs de Poudlard. Ils expliquèrent ce choix par rapport à la fonction de ce groupe et en hommage au souhait de l'ancien directeur. Les quatre amis furent touchés de cette attention. C'était Drago qui l'avait suggéré en se rappelant la proposition d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons vous entraîner un peu. Les protecteurs étaient d'accord. Drago, tu viens avec moi. Je vais tester tes bases.

- Ca va, je connais les sortilèges basiques : _expelliarmus, stupéfix, impedimenta_, et tous les autres.

- Bien, tu vas me montrer tout ça. Je te dirais ce que j'en pense après.

Et le combat commença. Drago donna le meilleur de lui-même dans cet affrontement durant cinq minutes. Le combat s'avéra bien sûr très inégal puisque Harry contrait toutes les attaques du jeune serpentard avec facilité. Il demanda alors à Hannah de prendre sa place. Le combat fut des plus intenses entre les deux. Drago, la sous-estimant au début, dut lutter férocement. Hannah ne lui laissa aucune chance mettant en pratique les enseignements d'Harry. Drago finit par perdre. Harry remercia Hannah.

- Drago, dis-moi pourquoi, selon toi, tu as perdu ? Et je te demande d'être franc avec moi comme je le suis envers toi.

Drago, dégoûté d'avoir perdu contre une poufsouffle, eut du mal à trouver à ses mots. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il l'avait sous-estimait, qu'elle avait été meilleure que lui, qu'elle maîtrisait la magie mieux que lui. Harry vint à son aide.

- Je vais parler à ta place. Premièrement, Hannah a plus d'expérience que toi en combat théorique. Deuxièmement, elle ne t'a pas sous-estimait puisqu'elle t'a testé afin de jauger de ton niveau. Troisièmement, elle s'est jetée dans ce combat avec l'idée de gagner. Et quatrièmement, elle a suivi mes enseignements. Et si tu t'étais battu contre Neville et Luna, le combat aurait pris moins de temps. Ils ont un peu plus d'expérience car ils ont affronté les amis de ton père. De plus, tes sorts sont faibles. Donc nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début. Pour te rassurer, eux, comme moi, étions à ton niveau au début.

- A la différence près Potter que tu as su maîtriser des sorts importants assez tôt d'après les dires du professeur Rogue.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes talents. Nous sommes là pour que tous les quatre vous fonctionniez comme une équipe autonome. Allons-y maintenant !

Drago n'appréciait pas beaucoup de recevoir des ordres d'Harry, mais il savait en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions s'il voulait survivre. De gré ou de force, il serait contraint de faire équipe avec ses trois nouveaux équipiers. Il se résigna à son sort. Après avoir été le jouet de Voldemort, le voici devenu celui de Harry Potter. Les situations étaient pourtant différentes, et de très loin. Chez l'un, il n'avait pas le choix sinon il mourait, chez l'autre il avait le choix, mais il risquait de mourir. Entre les deux, Harry était un choix pertinent qui avait le mérite de prolonger sa vie. Et puis, il jouerait enfin un rôle à sa mesure.

Hannah, Luna et Neville partirent au bout d'une heure. Drago insista pour continuer à s'entraîner. Harry, surpris mais content, accéda à se requête en le laissant entre les mains de Ron. Il pensait que cela ferait un excellent entrainement pour les deux. Hermione décide de rester pour le cas ou. Harry la comprit. Avec Ginny, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle s'apprêtait à sortit quand elle tomba sur eux. Ils remontèrent donc dans le bureau où Harry expliqua à Minerva le rôle des Protecteurs de Poudlard. Elle fut choquée d'apprendre que Drago Malefoy en faisait partie. Harry dût lui expliquer les sévices que subissaient désormais Malefoy puisqu'il était en disgrâce auprès de Voldemort. Et il lui révéla alors que le soir de la mort de l'ancien directeur, celui-ci avait proposé au jeune Malefoy de le protéger ainsi que sa famille. La directrice ne fut pas surprise par cette déclaration. Elle avait travaillé assez longtemps auprès de Dumbledore pour savoir que c'était bien dans sa personnalité de proposer une seconde chance. Harry lui demanda aussi de mettre le jeune serpentard en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine. Il fallait qu'il l'entraîne pour qu'il soit au même niveau que les autres. Minerva accéda à sa requête. Il pria aussi la directrice de ne pas en parler aux autres professeurs. La directrice fut surprise de cette condition mais accepta. Harry remarqua alors que le portrait de Mr Dumbledore avait suivi la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt. En l'examinant, Harry remarqua alors la bague à l'index droit du directeur. La bague avait quelque chose de particulier qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Mais où l'avait-il vue ? La directrice l'interrompit dans sa réflexion en leur demandant de quitter son bureau. Ils obtempérèrent et rejoignirent la Salle sur Demande. En arrivant, Ron et Drago se faisait toujours face. Hermione les rassura immédiatement. Harry les interrompit pour prévenir Drago que tout était arrangé. Il décida que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Drago retourna dans le dortoir des serpentards tandis que les quatre amis sortaient dans le parc. L'heure du souper était encore loin. Ginny s'occupa de Fulgura qui avait envie de galoper. La jeune sorcière l'enfourcha. Pendant ce temps, Harry recherchait dans sa mémoire où il avait vu cette bague. Regardant fixement le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, il s'en souvint. Son rêve quand il était dans le coma. Mais pourquoi cette bague présentait-elle un tel intérêt. Ce n'était qu'une grosse bague avec un énorme rubis comme il en avait vu sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Et puis il se rappela alors que Dumbledore lui avait certifié que Voldemort n'avait pas jamais mis ma main sur _un objet_ de Gryffondor. Se remémorant cette discussion, il remarqua l'insistance du défunt directeur. Il en fit la remarque à Hermione qui parut perplexe. Elle sentit une sorte d'espoir dans la voix de son ami. Elle savait d'expérience que quand Harry avait ce genre d'intuition, il se trompait rarement même si tout le monde lui disait le contraire. Elle lui promit qu'elle ferait des recherches.

Le repas du soir arriva doucement en même temps que la nuit se rafraîchissait. La directrice annonça qu'exceptionnellement pour cette année, des vacances seraient accordées pour la fête d'Halloween. Ces congés dureraient une semaine et demie, soit du vingt-huit octobre au neuf novembre. Ces vacances devaient permettre aux élèves de rassurer leurs parents. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements en faveur de la directrice éclata dans la Grande Salle. Le souper fut des plus joyeux. Tout le monde en allant se coucher ne pensait plus qu'à cette semaine de repos bienvenue après tous les évènements passés.

Durant cette semaine, Harry n'eut pas une seconde à lui. Entre les cours de l'AD et ceux de Drago, l'entraînement de Quidditch, la préparation de la Radio de la Liberté, les comptes rendus de l'ordre à propos de la situation de la communauté magique et les cours eux-mêmes, il était débordé. Il ne fallait pas oublier les séances d'entraînement avec Abelforth et les recherches sur les horcruxes. Il était heureux que Ron et Hermione s'en occupent. Les séances avec Abelforth étaient intenses. Elles commençaient à partir de cinq heures du matin et duraient jusqu'à sept heures trente. Abelforth avait décidé de leur apprendre le Bouclier de verre dont l'incantation était _aerus vitrumii_. C'était un bouclier très compliqué, même pour eux. Il consistait à concentrer l'air ambiant autour soi pour le transformer en une paroi de verre indestructible. Mais le sort ne s'arrêtait pas là. Dès qu'un sort touchait ce bouclier, celui-ci explosait pour se transformer en un long serpent d'eau qui s'enroulait autour l'adversaire pour le broyer. Celui-ci sentait ses os éclater mais ne mourait pas. Ils le pratiquèrent en deux fois. Ils apprirent à concentrer l'air environnant pour fabriquer le bouclier. Dès qu'ils maîtrisèrent cette partie, il devait apprendre à diriger le serpent d'eau vers leur adversaire pour que cela soit efficace. La semaine fut rude.

La communauté magique subissait l'influence de la Gazette du Sorcier. De plus en plus de sorciers mécontents se manifestaient. Rufus Scrimgeour avait du mal à gérer la situation. Minerva lui avait envoyé un courrier expliquant les manigances de Voldemort. Le Ministre ne l'avait pas cru. Et maintenant, il devait reconnaître les faits. De petits incidents isolés, mais simultanés, étaient apparus aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. On ne déplorait aucun mort mais les dégâts matériels étaient importants. Les moldus comme les sorciers étaient visés. Voldemort, avec le reste de ses mangemorts, faisait régner une terreur sournoise. Rufus n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir le Ministre moldu. Il était trop débordé à rassurer la population. Mais celle-ci était contre lui et demandait déjà sa démission pour son incompétence. Si la situation empirait encore, il devrait abdiquer. Il tenta alors de découvrir la cachette des bureaux du journal. Il envoya des aurors en mission spéciale. Ils devaient se faire passer pour des partisans de Voldemort voulant rejoindre ses rangs. A la fin de la semaine, le Ministre eut la désagréable surprise d'apprendre dans le journal la mort de ses hommes, tués dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Voldemort en profita pour signaler les faibles moyens du Ministère à le capturer. Suite à ces morts mystérieuses, les premières depuis le soi-disant effondrement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Gazette du Sorcier demandait ouvertement la démission du Ministre de la Magie. Rufus se trouvait au pied du mur. Il décida que son seul espoir résidait en l'Elu. Encore devait-il le convaincre d'accepter de l'aider ?


	27. 27 L'interview de Rita Skeeter

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

27 – L'interview de Rita Skeeter

L'été avait laissé la place à l'automne. Un léger vent soufflait parmi les arbres. Les feuilles tombaient au sol en tourbillonnant. La nature avait sorti son manteau ocre. Le paysage environnant était rouge, jaune, violet. Harry, debout tôt en ce lundi, contemplait mélancoliquement ce paysage de feu à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher. Comparé aux autres années, il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce changement de la nature. Et ce matin, il s'émerveillait devant ce magnifique spectacle. Il resta là à méditer sur les merveilles qui l'entouraient. Cela lui permettait d'éviter de penser à son entrevue de ce matin avec le Ministre. Quand il avait reçu la missive la veille au soir, il n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à comprendre la demande du Ministre il voulait qu'il intervienne. Il avait écrit à Abelforth qui lui avait répondu de rester discret. Quitte à choisir entre le Ministre et l'Elu pour assurer la sécurité du monde magique, il était plus sage de s'appuyer sur lui. Le jeune homme ne fut pas réellement surpris par cette réponse. Hermione, connaissant le plan particulier de Voldemort, lui avait conseillé la modération, de même que Ron et Ginny. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le Ministre. Si seulement Scrimgeour n'avait pas été aussi têtu, s'il n'avait pas envisagé de prendre Poudlard comme base de combats, s'il avait seulement accepté l'aide de l'ordre au moment opportun. Mais non ! Il avait préféré faire cavalier seul. Et maintenant Harry était son dernier recours. Mais lui, devait-il refuser d'apporter son aide à cet homme désemparé ? Toute la question était là.

Ginny se leva silencieusement et se glissa dans son dos. Harry sursauta légèrement. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pour se dire bonjour. Ils contemplèrent ensemble le paysage. Ils prirent un bain ensemble et s'habillèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione était elle aussi debout. Elle révisait un dernier point pour son cours de Runes Anciennes. Ils attendirent Ron qui ne tarda pas à apparaître. Il bailla copieusement, salua sa sœur et son ami, et embrassa tendrement Hermione. Il avait révisé ses cours de potion, seul, avant de se coucher. Ils descendirent avec les autres Gryffondor. Après le repas du matin, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial où les attendait la Directrice et le Ministre de la Magie. Ils se saluèrent.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. Toujours ensemble à ce que je vois, remarqua Rufus.

- Bonjour Mr le Ministre, dit Harry. Pas de préambule, voulez-vous ? Je connais la situation puisque les membres de l'ordre m'en ont informé durant toute la semaine. Vous aimeriez que j'intervienne pour calmer la situation. Le seul petit problème est que je suis dans la même situation que vous. Si vous avez lu le journal ce matin, Voldemort suggère que je suis un despote avide de pouvoir. Il commence déjà à faire circuler un nom pour vous remplacer, Kairkeith. Regardez le journal.

Le Ministre prit le journal qui confirmait les affirmations du jeune homme.

- Je n'y crois pas. Je pensais que Voldemort voulait le poste.

- Connaissant notre ennemi, il ne trouve pas judicieux de se mettre en avant. Il a donc décidé de mettre un de ses mangemorts à la tête du Ministère. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Kairkeith, mentit Harry.

- Moi, non plus, il doit être tout nouveau. Pour en revenir à nos affaires, vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Il faut déjà rassurer les élèves et les protéger. Je ne peux pas à moi tout seul régler l'ensemble des problèmes créés par Voldemort. De plus, j'en suis certain, vous me demanderiez de faire une démonstration de mes connaissances magiques pour apaiser les tensions. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne tiens pas à jeter à la figure de notre ennemi toute l'étendue de mes connaissances. Lors de notre affrontement, il en a eu un aperçu, et cela est suffisant.

- Pourtant, vous devriez. Quand j'au dû m'expliquer devant le mangenmagot, ils n'ont pas eu l'air surpris de vous voir réussir des sortilèges aussi puissants. Ils m'ont alors mis entre les mains une liste de sorciers classés dans différentes catégories.

- Je suis au courant de cette liste. Il s'agit d'une classification du potentiel magique de chaque sorcier vivant en Angleterre. Je suis un sorcier primaire. Bien que cette liste soit fausse à l'heure actuelle puisque mes amis évoluent de façon exponentielle par rapport à moi. Ginny est une sorcière secondaire, Ron et Hermione sont des sorciers tertiaires.

- Mais comment ?

- Albus Dumbledore m'a transmis beaucoup de données, en plus de ces instructions. Il était au courant pour cette liste mais a enfreint le code du secret pour me mettre au courant dans une lettre, tout cela avant sa mort.

- Et d'autres personnes sont au courant ?

- Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Etant leur leader, je me dois de leur dire la vérité par respect envers eux. Vous pourrez prévenir les sorciers du magenmagot ! Après cette guerre, si on s'en sort vivant, je compte bien faire en sorte de prévenir la population magique car cette liste implique un tri au sein de la population magique en fonction de son potentiel magique. Je trouve le concept outrageant. Et Voldemort est aussi au courant de cette liste. Il apprécie ce genre d'idée qui abonde d'une certaine manière dans son sens.

- Je préviendrais le magenmagot à mon retour. Attendez-vous à une convocation au plus tôt.

- A condition qu'ils en aient le temps. Je me suis souvent posé la question du rôle du magenmagot au sein de la communauté magique. Certes, il préside les audiences pénales et décide de l'avènement d'un nouveau Ministre de la Magie, mais à part ça, quel est sa véritable fonction ? Et je crois comprendre. C'est une sorte de comité de surveillance du monde magique qui se contente de suivre les évènements en fonction de critères qu'ils ont décidé. S'ils décident de vous limoger, vous ne pourrez rien y faire, n'est-ce pas Rufus ?

- … Non puisqu'ils m'ont mis en place, dit-il fataliste.

- C'est ce que je pensais. En fin de compte, vous confirmez mes doutes. Il ne servirait à rien que j'intervienne en fin de compte. Les membres du magenmagot céderont sous la pression publique et vous sacrifieront. Mon aide ne ferait que précipiter votre chute. Je vous conseille de faire votre maximum pour protéger les sorciers nés moldus et les sangs-mêlés. Les sangs purs devraient être épargnés à l'avenir, à part quelques uns… Et ils regardèrent Ron.

- Je comprends. Vous me demandez de préparer honorablement ma sortie et de laisser faire.

- Exactement. Dès que vous verrez que la situation vous échappe, enfuyez-vous ! Je ne crois pas que Voldemort laisserait un ancien ministre se balader dans la nature.

- Je tiendrais compte de vos remarques. Et … je m'excuse de vous avoir paru si obtus dans ma façon de faire. Les compromis n'ont jamais été mon fort. Je suis un ancien auror. Seules les décisions rapides comptent. Je me trompais en disant que vous étiez l'homme de Dumbledore vous êtes en réalité son portrait craché à bien des égards. Il vous a donné de cette noblesse qui le caractérisait tant. Bon, je retourne au Ministère. Merci de m'avoir reçu.

Le Ministre se leva, les épaules voûtées. Il avait aussi perdu cette bataille. Ce jeune homme était plus lucide que lui-même et plus sage. A l'image du défunt directeur qui avait suivi toute la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt, Harry apparaissait comme un grand leader qui envisageait toutes les situations possibles. Rufus pensa que si un jour l'Elu devenait Ministre de la Magie, la communauté magique connaîtrait un joug heureux et prospère. Mais cela n'arrivera certainement jamais, car à l'image de son mentor, le jeune sorcier refuserait. Rufus quitta le bureau désemparé. Harry se sentit coupable de voir partir Scrimgeour dans cet état. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait bien fait. Ron et le jeune sorcier s'apprêtaient à quitter le bureau directorial quand Minerva les retint.

- Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, patientez un moment, je dois vous parler. Ils se rassirent. J'aimerais que vous repartiez au Terrier deux jours avant le début des prochaines vacances avec Miss Granger et Miss Weasley.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Avec l'ordre et les autres professeurs, nous jugeons que vous avez trop de fonctions à charge.

- Je ne comprends pas Mme la directrice.

- Appelez-moi désormais Minerva quand nous serons entre nous et au sein de l'ordre, Harry. Vous êtes en ce moment mon chef, et je pense que vous avez prouvé à maintes reprises que vous êtes suffisamment mûr. De même que vous Ron. Ce changement de statut les surprit. Je m'explique maintenant. Vos résultats scolaires sont excellents, même en ce qui vous concerne Ron dont l'amélioration a surpris plus d'un professeur. Pour Hermione, il n'y a rien à redire. Pour Ginny, nous envisageons de la faire passer en septième année peu avant les vacances car les professeurs ont remarqué qu'elle s'ennuyait. Ces notes sont plus qu'excellentes pour une élève de sixième année. Mais comme l'a dit Hermione, vous utilisez tous les quatre la legilimancie à un très haut niveau, et cela favorise votre vitesse de compréhension. Maintenant, j'en arrive au deuxième point qui concerne vos fonctions. Harry, vous êtes trop surmenés. Vous dirigez l'Ordre du Phénix avec beaucoup d'intelligence et de sagesse comme Mr Dumbledore. Mais vous êtes aussi professeur de l'AD et fondateur des Protecteurs de Poudlard dans lequel vous vous investissez avec vos amis. Vous vous partagez tous les quatre les prises de décisions, mais il est clair que vous ne vous ménagez pas. Et bien qu'Harry ne m'en parle pas clairement, vous suivez toujours un entraînement très rigoureux en dehors de l'école !

Le silence qui suivit ce dialogue était un aveu éloquent pour la directrice.

- Il faut que vous vous reposiez. Mme Weasley, la dernière fois qu'elle vous a vu, s'est inquiétée de vote santé car elle trouvait que tous les quatre, vous aviez un teint assez maladif. Et je reconnais que c'est vrai. Vous avez des cernes sous les yeux, vos réflexes sont un peu moins vifs, vous avez de tremblotements, comme en ce moment, remarqua-t-elle en fixant leurs mains. Une grosse pression pèse sur vous. Mais si vous n'êtes pas en état de l'assumer jusqu'au bout, Voldemort gagnera forcément.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent. Depuis leur entrée décisive dans cette guerre, ils n'avaient pas réellement fait attention à leur apparence.

Euh … Minerva, dit Harry hésitant, nous ne faisons que nous préparer pour en finir avec Voldemort. Plus les gens seront se défendre, et plus nos chances de victoire seront importantes. Nous reconnaissons cependant qu'un temps mort nous ferait du bien à tous les quatre. Nous partirons donc en vacances avant tout le monde.

- Bien, je vois que vous savez écouter quand il faut. Vous partirez avant tout le monde et vous vous reposerez. Et quand je vous dis de vous reposer, je veux dire par là : pas d'entraînement secret, pas de révisions, pas de réunion avec l'ordre, rien ! Nous en savons assez pour juger de la situation. La Radio de la Liberté sera bientôt prête à émettre, et il n'est plus nécessaire que vous vous investissiez autant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le ton de la directrice était sans appel vacances forcées avec interdiction d'intervenir en quoi que ce soit. Ils quittèrent donc la directrice. Harry écrivit à Abelforth pour le prévenir de cette décision. La réponse fut des plus surprenantes pour les deux amis : il était d'accord en tout point avec la Directrice. Il leur suggéra quand même de continuer leurs recherches sur les horcruxes. Lui-même serait absent pour préparer leur voyage dans les Andes dont la date serait pendant les fêtes de Noël. A midi, Harry exposa à Ginny et à Hermione l'inquiétude des membres de l'ordre et des professeurs. Les jeunes femmes trouvèrent cette attention charmante, plus particulièrement Ginny qui allait passer en classe supérieure. C'était un fait très rare dans l'Histoire de Poudlard comme le signala Hermione. Mais avant même que celle-ci ne se lance dans un long exposé, Ron l'embrassa langoureusement. Et il lui dit qu'ils avaient ordre de se détendre. Hermione le regarda bêtement et finit par rire.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent donc normales pour les quatre amis. Ils purent ainsi profiter un peu de leur vie étudiante. Ils continuaient toujours leurs cours de l'AD et leur entraînement avec les Protecteurs de Poudlard. Harry put aussi se consacrer pleinement à son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils avaient cependant du mal à réellement se détacher des problèmes. Premièrement, la gazette paraissait deux fois par jour. Ensuite Rita Skeeter annonçait la sortie de son livre sur la vie de l'ancien directeur. Elle promettait des informations peu reluisantes. Troisièmement, les attaques devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes avec des dégâts matériels et humains. Les disparitions étaient aussi plus fréquentes. Le monde magique s'engouffrait au fur et à mesure dans un abysse de terreur. Voldemort exultait de joie. Il avait décidé de partir dès qu'Arankar Kairkeith serait Ministre. L'Ordre du Phénix essayait d'intervenir avec l'aide des aurors du Ministère mais la situation échappait désormais à tout contrôle. L'opinion publique ne les écoutait pas. Ils étaient même rejetés. Quant à la prévention par rapport au journal, ils abandonnèrent vite cette idée quand les sorciers se mirent à les attaquer. La manipulation de Voldemort à grande échelle avait marché. Le coup fatal fut apporté quand, quelques jours avant les vacances d'Halloween, Rita Skeeter donna une interview sur son livre dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle était interviewée par le journaliste Paul Fairthell.

_Paul Fairthell: Bonjour Miss Skeeter!_

_Rita Skeeter: Bonjour Paul ! Tu peux m'appeler Rita._

_PF : Merci Rita. Je peux te tutoyer, bien sûr ?_

_RS : Cela va de soi._

_PF : Ton livre, surnommé Grandeur et Décadence d'un génie, a plus l'air d'une critique de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore que d'un véritable hommage._

_RS : Je ne peux pas laisser dire ça. C'est un long travail de recherche qui méritait que toute la vérité soit dite sur ce grand génie qu'était Albus Dumbledore._

_PF : Cependant, il semble que tu remettes en cause beaucoup d'aspects de sa vie._

_RS : Paul, on ne peut pas devenir un grand sorcier sans marcher sur des queues de dragon. Mais je reconnais qu'au cours de mes investigations, je suis allée de surprise en surprise._

_PF : La question qui me brûle les lèvres est : quelle surprise t'a le plus marquée ?_

_RS : Je ne répondrais pas cette question tout de suite. Il faudra acheter mon livre pour le lire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'entre les drames familiaux de la famille Dumbledore et la fameuse victoire de Mr Dumbledore sur Grindelwald, il y avait un fossé à combler._

_PF : Là tu éveilles ma curiosité. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?_

_RS : Ce n'est vraiment que pour toi. Mes lecteurs apprendront au chapitre 20 qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le sage défenseur des modus, et qu'il avait lui-même l'ambition de gouverner le monde magique. Après ces études de Poudlard, il envisageait de mener une campagne pour réformer le Code Magique pour ainsi contrôler le monde magique et le monde moldu. Il voulait agir dans l'intérêt de la grandeur des sorciers. Il n'était point différent de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_PF : Ce que tu révèles va choquer plus d'un sorcier. Comparé Mr Dumbledore à Vous Savez Qui est assez osé._

_RS : Si tu lis mon livre, tu verras que je ne dis que la vérité. Et si je t'apprenais qu'en réalité Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore étaient amis, que dirais-tu ?_

_PF : J'aurais peine à le croire. Mr Dumbledore a quand même neutralisé ce sorcier à jamais. Plusieurs témoins étaient présents._

_RS : Tu sais, avec un sortilège adapté, on peut facilement faire croire n'importe quoi. Je démontre que ce combat n'est en vrai qu'une immense mascarade mis en place par les frères Dumbledore. Grindelwald était en fait la victime innocente d'une dispute entre les deux frères. Mais je me tais, vous en saurez plus en lisant mon livre (30 gallions)_

_PF : Justement, à propos de son frère, as-tu pu l'interroger ? Il est, me semble-t-il, le seul membre restant de cette famille. Personne ne l'a plus revu depuis…_

_RS : Depuis l'histoire de Grindelwald et son assignation à comparaître devant le magenmagot. Troublant comme coïncidence. Et dans la vie de Mr Dumbledore, beaucoup de faits troublants jalonnent son parcours._

_PF : Je crois d'ailleurs que tu suggères un lien particulier entre le défunt Directeur et celui que l'on surnomme l'Elu, ou encore le Survivant._

_RS : Tu veux parler de ce gringalet de Potter ? Une victime innocente d'une machination globale de la part de Mr Dumbledore dans le but de déstabiliser le Ministère de la Magie._

_PF : Ce que tu portes comme accusation est très grave._

_RS : Pas si grave cela. Pourquoi cet ancien directeur a-t-il refusé de devenir Ministre alors qu'on lui a proposé par trois fois le poste ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas combattu Vous savez Qui plutôt ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait peser sur les épaules d'un adolescent une soi-disant mission plutôt que sur celles de sorciers plus qualifiés ? Pourquoi, à l'intérieur de Poudlard, le jeune Potter a-t-il toujours profité d'une attention toute particulière, surtout de la part du Directeur ?_

_PF : Evidemment, ce sont des questions fortement intrigantes. Mais tu ne peux pas nier les événements du Ministère d'il y a deux ans._

_RS : Je ne les nie pas. Mais là encore la vérité est tout autre. Comment se fait-il qu'après cette bataille Mr Dumbledore ait eu un entretien particulier avec le Ministre de l'époque ? Et d'un coup, Vous Savez Qui réapparaissait sur le devant de la scène. Et pourquoi, dès que le jeune Potter ait entré dans le monde de la magie, des rumeurs ont circulé sur le possible retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? N'est-ce pas plutôt un vaste complot monté par un cerveau supérieur ?_

_PF : Attends Rita ! Suggères-tu que le mage noir dont tout le monde parle en ce moment est un imposteur ? Et qu'il serait en réalité à la solde de Mr Dumbledore ?_

_RS : Il n'est plus à la solde de Mr Dumbledore, mais à celle du soi-disant Survivant._

_PF : C'est une nouvelle fracassante._

_RS : Si vous lisez mon livre, au chapitre 40, vous apprendrez à quel point Mr Dumbledore était un homme avide de pouvoir. Et il a instruit le jeune Potter pour qu'il prenne sa place._

_PF : Mais le soir de la mort de l'ancien directeur, Mr Potter affirme que Severus Rogue l'a assassiné._

_RS : De la poudre aux yeux tout ça. Je pense plutôt que Mr Rogue a été le témoin gênant d'un désaccord entre les deux, et que l'élève a voulu se débarrasser de son maître. Et les mangemorts présents étaient certainement des membres d'un certain ordre, déguisés. Il ne faut pas oublier que quand on enseigne un grand pouvoir à des élèves, il se peut que ces élèves se retournent contre leur maître. Et c'est ce qui a dû se passer. Mais je me tais sur ce sujet. Vous n'aurez qu'à lire mes conclusions._

_PF : Bien, je te remercie pour cette interview exclusive il ne me restera plus qu'à acheter ton livre._

_RS : Merci. Je pense qu'il deviendra un best-seller, et ce pour longtemps._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient sans voix. Harry, commençant à accepter les faits, sentit une colère immense l'envahir. Il dégageait à présent des flux magiques d'une telle intensité qu'ils apparaissaient aux yeux de tous. Il était entouré d'un halo bleu-blanchâtre. Le sol autour de lui se mit à trembler. Ginny tenta de le calmer en le résonnant mais rien n'y fit. Les murs de la Grande Salle vibraient en même temps que l'accroissement de colère d'Harry. Le jeune homme versait des larmes de tristesse et de colère. Cet article était si infamant à ces yeux. Maintenant le halo s'était transformé en une sorte de flamme géante qui encadrait le jeune sorcier. Toujours à sa place, le regard fixé sur l'article, il ne se rendait compte de rien. Le sol commençait à se déchirer dans l'ensemble de la salle. Les élèves, pris de panique, courraient au-dehors. Les professeurs tentaient par tous les moyens possibles de contenir les flux magiques émis. Ginny, Ron et Hermione, les seules personnes assez proches pour ne rien craindre, essayaient vainement de ramener Harry à la raison. Kumsfec apparut, accompagné de Dobby. Le phénix fit apparaître son tatouage sur les corps d'Harry et Ginny. Trois plumes d'or s'en détachèrent pour se greffer sur les bras droits de Ron, de Dobby et d'Hermione. Ensuite le phénix entonna un puissant chant qui répondait à la tristesse et à la colère de son sorcier combiné. Ginny, Ron et Hermione, soutenus par Dobby, pénétrèrent dans l'esprit vide de leur ami pour le ramener à la raison. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal car ils se trouvaient dans le néant. Ils durent rechercher une infime trace de flux magique en leur ami pour le retrouver et le ramener à la réalité. L'opération prit une heure. L'indignation du jeune sorcier avait été telle que le château en avait vibrée sur ses fondations. Tous les élèves étaient dehors dans le parc. Même après une heure, Kumsfec continua de chanter jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en tombe endormi. Les trois amis, ainsi que Dobby, étaient épuisés. Jamais ils n'avaient utilisé la legilimancie à un aussi haut niveau. Les professeurs, surpris par ce soudain calme, furent légèrement effrayés. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment.

- Ne craignez rien, leur dit Ginny, il dort. Il a juste besoin de surmonter le choc. Avec votre permission, je vais enlever Harry pour l'amener dans un endroit calme.

- Comme la dernière fois, dit Hermione.

- Exactement, on sera rentré ce soir.

- Faites Miss Weasley, dit Minerva. Mais je me demande si je ne vais pas vous envoyer en vacances encore plutôt.

- Nous partirons sur vos instructions qu'après demain. Je ne pense pas nécessaire de rajouter à la polémique.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Tu es sûre de toi, petite sœur ? demanda Ron.

- Allons ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste besoin de se trouver dans un endroit apaisant, loin de toute agitation, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Fulgura était entrée par la porte du château. Elle se cabra et hennit. Ginny fit léviter Harry sur le dos de la jument, et elle enfourcha sa monture. Ils partirent au galop à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les élèves qui les virent partir furent une nouvelle fois éblouis par la vitesse de l'animal bien qu'ils aient du mal à se remettre de leur frayeur. Harry Potter était vraiment puissant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grotte irlandaise où Ginny veilla sur le sommeil d'Harry. Il ne se réveilla que vers vingt-deux heures. La jeune sorcière s'était assoupie à côté de lui. Kumsfec veillait dans le feu magique. L'Elu, se redressant, se souvint immédiatement de tout. L'article blessant, sa colère l'envahissant ainsi que sa tristesse, cette flamme l'entourant, ses amis s'introduisant en lui, et lui-même s'évanouissant. Il n'était pas parvenu à se contrôler. Il avait eu une sorte de blanc à la fin de l'article. Quelque chose de primaire avait surgi de lui. Repensant à l'article paru, une nouvelle vague de colère le submergea. Ginny se réveilla instantanément. Elle se mit face à lui et le gifla fortement. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Je te remercie, dit-il en se frottant la joue.

- A ton service. La prochaine fois, je t'assomme moi-même.

Et ils se mirent à rire. Malgré tout, Harry n'était pas totalement apaisé. Cet article l'avait beaucoup secoué. Les insinuations de la journaliste tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Regardant la grotte, il se rappela alors la conversation qu'il avait eue en rêve avec son mentor, celui-ci s'excusant de faits qu'il aurait commis dans sa jeunesse ayant entraînés la destruction de sa famille. Le livre de Rita Skeeter apportait-il réellement des réponses ? Cependant, il en doutait. Discerner le vrai du faux avec Rita Skeeter allait être difficile, surtout si Voldemort avait participé à l'écriture. Il décida qu'il en discuterait avec Hermione durant leurs vacances. Ils passèrent la nuit dans la grotte pour ne rentrer que le lendemain. Ils furent accueillis par Hermione et Ron qui avaient passés une nuit blanche. Il s'excusa publiquement auprès de l'école pour l'incident qu'il avait causé. Au fond de lui, il lui tardait d'être en vacances. Ginny apprit dans la foulée qu'elle passait en classe supérieure à la surprise générale. Durant ces deux jours, les principaux sujets de conversation furent l'interview de Rita Skeeter et le déploiement de puissance d'Harry. Certains élèves avaient maintenant un peu peur de l'approcher bien que ces amis faisaient tout pour rassurer les élèves, soutenus par les professeurs. Harry appréciait au contraire cet état de fait car il avait besoin de solitude. En réalité, il avait envie de contacter Abelforth.

Au soir du deuxième jour, les quatre amis transplanèrent donc au Terrier. Leurs vacances débutaient.


	28. 28 Retour aux sources

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

28 – Retour aux sources

Mme Weasley les accueillit avec chaleur. Mr Weasley était aussi présent. Il avait une bonne nouvelle pour Ginny. Le lendemain, elle passerait exceptionnellement son permis de transplanage à neuf heures puisqu'elle passait en classe supérieure. La directrice avait prévenu le Ministère qui ne s'était pas opposé à cette proposition. Un grand banquet fut organisé pour fêter l'événement. Dobby et Kreattur avait porté les affaires dans leurs chambres respectives. Désormais, Harry dormait avec Ginny dans sa chambre et Hermione dormait avec Ron. Les parents Weasley leur avait réaménagés les chambres. Les deux couples les en remercièrent. Les jumeaux s'invitèrent à cette fête improvisée. Ils apprirent à tout le monde que la Radio de la Liberté serait prête à émettre pour la rentrée. Avant que Fred et Georges ne puissent aller plus loin, Mme Weasley les interrompit en leur signalant que les quatre amis étaient là pour se reposer. Les affaires seraient pour plus tard. Les deux frères tentèrent de protester mais Molly resta ferme sur ces positions. Elle tenait à suivre les directives de Minerva à la lettre. Le repas fut convivial. Ils se couchèrent assez tôt.

Le lendemain, à neuf heures, Ginny était au Ministère pour obtenir son permis. Pendant ce temps là, dans le jardin, Harry discutait avec Hermione et Ron.

- Hermione, je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet à Poudlard avec toi, mais que penses-tu des accusations de Rita Skeeter ?

- Pour te répondre franchement, je ne sais pas. Par contre, je peux t'assurer que c'était le seul article de la Gazette qui ne contenait aucun message caché.

- Tu parles ! répliqua Ron. Nulle besoin de l'analyser en profondeur pour s'en rendre compte. Avec tout ce que cette bouse de journaliste a laissé entendre sur la réputation de Dumbledore et Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort se serait ennuyé à faire passer des messages subliminaux.

- Et pourtant, l'interview est écrite de deux façons. La première partie de l'interview relate, j'en suis sûre, les recherches faites par Rita Skeeter sur la famille Dumbledore. Il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus, et je compte bien acheter le bouquin. Hermione les interrompit dans leurs protestations. Pour le reste de l'interview, on sent la marque de Voldemort. Comment il discrédite habilement les propos d'Harry, le retour en grâce de Severus et l'avidité de pouvoir dont tu serais l'objet. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, il s'est appuyé sur des éléments dont Rita Skeeter disposait avant son enlèvement.

- Tu ne peux pas ajouter foi à ces divagations, Miounette ?

- Je n'y crois pas non plus mais rappelle-toi les dires d'Harry après sa, heu, rencontre avec Dumbledore. Il lui a dit que lui-même n'avait pas eu d'aussi _nobles intentions _à notre âge. Cela suggère, et j'en suis désolé, qu'Albus et son frère ont bien commis dans leur jeune temps des actes répréhensibles.

Harry reconnaissait volontiers que lui-même était arrivé à ce genre de conclusions. Mais il voulait croire que tout cela était faux. Comment, son mentor, aurait-il pu à ce point se fourvoyer ? Il devait interroger Abelforth. Il devait savoir la vérité à tout prix. Sinon, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait continuer. Il sentit alors au fond de lui qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver. Il avait besoin de retrouver ces origines. Il avait besoin de retourner sur les lieux où tout avait commencé pour lui. Il devait retourner à Godric's Hollow pour se recueillir sur la tombe des ces parents. Il avait envisagé cette possibilité durant l'enterrement de l'ancien directeur.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- La maison de mes parents ? Elle me revient de plein droit, non ?

- Logiquement, oui ! Je te conseille quand même de demander confirmation auprès du Ministère car il me semble que la maison de tes parents est devenue une sorte de monuments aux morts.

- Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non. Il faut que tu comprennes que quand Voldemort a été terrassé la première fois, tout le monde a cru que c'était la fin de la guerre. Ils ont donc transformé d'une certaine manière la demeure de tes parents comme un symbole pour les générations futures.

- Je comprends. Je vais quand même écrire au Ministre.

Harry rentra à la maison et écrivit au Ministre. Il lui envoya Kumsfec lui demandant d'attendre la réponse. Ginny était entretemps rentrée. Ils se retrouvèrent pour le repas de midi. Harry attendait avec une impatience croissante la réponse du Ministère. Elle ne parvint qu'en fin d'après midi. Après de multiples turpitudes administratives, Rufus accédait à sa demande en lui conférant le titre de propriété de la maison de ses parents. Il annonça la bonne nouvelle à ces amis. Il décida qu'il irait demain. Ces amis viendraient avec lui. Harry avait hâte d'être au lendemain même s'il avait espéré être un peu seul. Mais avoir des amis aussi proche était un tel réconfort qu'il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Ils se couchèrent tôt.

Le lendemain, ils transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow qui se trouvait au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Ils atterrirent près de la chapelle du village. Personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Une brume matinale envahissait les rues désertes. Une atmosphère oppressante les accueillit. Ils ne voyaient pas à deux mètres devant eux. Le Ministre, dans sa lettre, leur avait dit que le village avait été déserté depuis longtemps, depuis cette fameuse nuit. Seuls quelques rares sorciers vivaient encore ici. Ils contournèrent la chapelle pour se diriger vers le centre du village. Le village était assez petit. Il était divisé en deux par une allée centrale. Ils devinèrent quelques lumières de ci, de là. L'allée centrale du village finissait en un périmètre circulaire où se tenait en son centre une fontaine magique qui depuis longtemps ne déversait plus d'eau. Ils entendirent des pas s'approcher d'eux. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes par instinct. Une forme voutée se dessinait. C'était une vieille femme ridée. Elle ne les remarqua pas et s'assit au bord de la fontaine. Son regard était vitreux.

- Bonjour, jeunes gens ! dit-elle d'une voix aigrelette.

- Bonjour Madame, répondit Ron. Que faites-vous ici à une heure matinale ?

- Je viens chercher de l'eau à la fontaine, vous ne voyez pas ?

Les amis virent le seau de la vieille dame. Ron leur fit signe qu'elle était cinglée.

- Nous vous laissons madame, dit simplement Hermione.

- Si, une question, où se trouve la maison des Potter ? demanda Ginny.

- La maison des Potter ? C'est la grande bâtisse qui est en dehors du village. Vous remontez l'allée centrale sur sa moitié et vous prenez à droite. Vous sortirez du village, vous marcherez sur deux cent mètres, et vous vous trouverez devant la maison Potter. Mais je vous préviens, on dit qu'elle est hantait.

- Merci pour le renseignement, répondit Ron.

- Pourquoi l'un de vous ne parle pas ?

- Il est muet.

- Ah ! Au revoir alors !

Ils laissèrent la vieille dame et se dirigèrent vers la maison Potter. En arrivant, ils furent ébahis. Ils s'attendaient à une simple maison avec deux étages, et là ils se trouvaient devant une bâtisse haute de douze mètres s'étendant sur une longueur de vingt mètres. Plusieurs fenêtres composaient le rez-de-chaussée et les trois étages. Mais tout était dans un si triste état. A l'entrée du portail, une pancarte pendait misérablement. Ils ne discernèrent pas les noms inscrits. S'avançant prudemment, ils virent apparaître une plaque sur laquelle était inscrite une inscription en lettres d'argent :

En la nuit du 31 octobre 1981,

Lily et James furent assassinés en protégeant leur fils,

Harry Potter, seul sorcier ayant survécu au Sortilège de Mort.

Cette demeure reste à jamais l'endroit du sacrifice de l'amour contre la haine.

En mémoire de cette action, cette maison a été laissée en l'état

Pour rappeler la noblesse de ce geste.

Harry fut ému par cet hommage. Ginny lui prit doucement la main. Kumsfec survolait les environs. La brume commençait à se dissiper. Ils virent alors le vrai état de la maison. Les fenêtres étaient défoncées, la nature sauvage avait envahi les moindres recoins extérieurs de la bâtisse, les volets pendaient horriblement, la porte d'entrée claquait misérablement. Une odeur de moisi les prit à la gorge. Il était difficile pour le Survivant de supporter pareil misère. La maison de ses parents, sa maison lui renvoyait l'image du drame qui s'était déroulé ici. Ils gravirent les quatre marches du perron. Les balustrades en bois étaient attaquaient par l'humidité ambiante. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. C'était un vaste hall à l'image de celui de Poudlard. Harry, qui selon les descriptions des membres de l'ordre, avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une petite maison était déconcerté. Deux escaliers conduisaient au premier étage. Ron sortit son Briquenluminier de sa poche et l'actionna. Tout d'un coup, plusieurs petites boules de lumière s'échappèrent pour s'encastrer dans des lanternes. La luminosité leur éblouit les yeux pendant quelques brèves secondes. La bâtisse sembla soudainement reprendre vie. Ils virent alors que le hall se divisait en deux couloirs circulaires. Harry décida de monter par l'escalier de gauche. Ces amis le suivirent. Ils passèrent devant différentes pièces complètement détruites. Ils prirent un escalier qui les mena au deuxième étage. En l'explorant, ils remarquèrent un certain nombre de chambres ouvertes. Harry s'arrêta devant une en particulier. Il avait vu un encadrement photo brisé au sol. Il entra comme en transe. La chambre était petite. La tapisserie, dépeinte, gardait encore les vestiges de dessins de balais volants. Contre l'un des coins de la chambre, ils virent un berceau entièrement défoncé. Ils étaient dans sa chambre. Cette chambre qui avait été le témoin silencieux de la mort de sa mère. Ginny avait ramassé le cadre photo et le tendait à Harry. Celui-ci le prit et vit une photo de ses parents et de lui. Ceux-ci lui souriaient en le tenant dans leurs bras. Ils étaient si jeunes, si heureux. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues du jeune homme. Ses amis quittèrent la pièce pour le laisser seul. Le jeune sorcier ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il tenait entre les mains le rare souvenir où il était avec ces parents. Il tomba à genou en pleurant. Cet unique souvenir de sa famille le bouleversa, son père et sa mère jouant avec lui dans leurs bras. Harry resta prostré dans cette position un long moment jusqu'à ce que Ginny n'entre à nouveau. La souffrance de son bien-aimé était une épreuve insupportable pour elle car elle ressentait tout son chagrin. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui sans pour autant pleurer. L'Elu la fixa et prit courage dans les beaux yeux marron de la jeune sorcière qui flamboyait. Il se releva et sortit, accompagné de Ginny. Il les remercia de leur sollicitude. Ils continuèrent un peu leur exploration mais ne découvrirent rien de particulier. La plupart des pièces de la bâtisse était détruite. Harry, analysant les flux magiques environnant, avait remarqué que le point de départ avait été sa chambre. Il s'imaginait fort bien que le soir où le sort s'était retourné contre son ennemi, une explosion verdâtre avait dû détruire une bonne partie de la bâtisse. Le troisième étage ressemblait plus à un vaste grenier où les araignées avait élus domicile. Ron, prenant sur lui, l'avait exploré. Il eut certes le teint vert mais il décida d'affronter sa peur. Ils ne quittèrent la bâtisse que vers treize heures. Ils redescendirent vers le village pour trouver une auberge.

Après un le repas, ils décidèrent de se rendre au cimetière du village. A l'auberge, on leur avait indiqué que celui-ci se trouvait derrière la chapelle. Ils passèrent la porte grillagée pour se trouver dans une allée étroite. Quelques arbres desséchés étaient éparpillés au milieu des tombes Ils se dispersèrent pour couvrir le plus de terrain. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione les héla, elle avait trouvé la tombe des parents d'Harry. La pierre tombale brillait d'un éclat surréaliste comparée aux autres tombes dont les enchantements perdaient de leur puissance. Ils purent facilement lire l'épitaphe.

_Ici reposent en paix_

_James Potter, 27 mars 1960 – 31 octobre 1981_

_Lily Potter, 30 janvier 1960 – 31 octobre 1981_

_Que leur âme trouve la félicité dans la mort_

Harry ne versa aucune larme cette fois-ci. Il se contenta de rester debout à fixer cette tombe où reposaient les restes de ses parents. Il jugeait qu'il avait trop pleuré, maintenant, il se devait d'avancer pour ses parents. Après dix minutes, Harry s'éloigna de cette tombe qui représentait l'un des derniers liens réels avec sa famille assassinée. Passant devant des tombes, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle s'écria brusquement.

- Hé, venez voir ça, c'est incroyable.

Les trois amis la rejoignirent. Ils se trouvaient devant les tombes de la famille Dumbledore : Ariana et Kendra Dumbledore. Ce fut un nouveau choc pour Harry. Décidément, même mort, son mentor le poursuivait partout. L'épitaphe ne contenait aucune inscription précise juste les dates de naissance et de décès. Il fallait vraiment interroger Abelforth décida-t-il. Mais une autre idée, plus importante à ses yeux, germait en lui. Il était propriétaire de la maison de ses parents. Pour leur rendre hommage, et parce que cela lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi, il décida de reconstruire la bâtisse de sa famille pour y vivre. Il avait besoin d'avoir un vrai chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre au 12 Square Grimmaurd car c'était avant tout la maison de son parrain. Il voulait retrouver les souvenirs de son enfance. Il voulait redonner une chance à cette maison du malheur. Il voulait tout simplement vivre là où il aurait dû vivre avec sa famille. Ils rentrèrent donc au Terrier où il fit part de sa décision à la famille Weasley et à Hermione. Ceux-ci comprirent son choix. Il écrivit à Lupin en lui demandant de passer le lendemain au Terrier. Remus répondit rapidement car il avait une importante nouvelle à leur annoncer. Durant la nuit, il discuta avec Ginny de savoir comment aménager leur nouveau chez eux. Il voulait qu'elle participe à ce projet. Elle fut enthousiaste.

Le lendemain, Remus se présenta avec Tonks qui affichait un ventre bien rond. La nouvelle était de taille. Elle avait caché sa grossesse de peur d'être écartée de l'action. Cependant, malgré sa capacité de morphomage, elle ne pouvait aller contre la nature. Tout les félicita chaleureusement. Lupin en profita pour demander à Harry s'il voulait être le parrain de cet enfant. Il accepta avec beaucoup de joie. Lui-même lui annonça que pour ces vacances, il avait décidé de remettre à neuf la bâtisse de ses parents. La nouvelle surprit énormément Remus. Il lui fit remarquer que c'était dangereux puisque la maison n'était plus protégée par le sort de _Fidelitas_. Harry lui répondit que le sort n'avait été efficace que quand ses parents étaient encore en vie et que Pettigrow était encore le Gardien du Secret. Mais il y a maintenant prescription, et si Queuedever indique à qui que soit la maison, celle-ci leur sera inaccessible. Hermione avait entrepris certaines recherches préalables. Et Harry ne voulait pas rester inactif durant ces vacances. Cela lui donnerait une occupation saine. Il comptait commencer le lendemain et désirait que Remus l'aide. Celui-ci accepta avec ferveur. Reconstruire la bâtisse de son meilleur ami et de sa femme était un rêve qu'il avait longtemps caressé car cela le désolait qu'elle soit ainsi laissée à l'abandon. Il avait respecté le souhait de la communauté magique mais il savait que son ami n'aurait jamais souhaité de son vivant que cette maison devienne une sorte de monument. James et Lily aimaient trop la vie pour que leur mort soit un symbole aussi sombre. Les discussions du souper tournèrent autour des modifications qu'Harry et Ginny apporteraient.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, le Terrier resta vide assez souvent. La bâtisse connaissait un nouveau regain d'activité après des années d'abandon. Harry fut reconnaissant à la famille Weasley de l'aider à retaper la maison de ses parents qui était maintenant la sienne. Ils commencèrent par déblayer tous les extérieurs et ravalèrent les façades, ce qui prit deux jours avec les sorts appropriés. Ensuite, ils s'attaquèrent à l'intérieur. Ils se divisèrent en équipe de trois. Harry, Ginny et Lupin prirent l'étage des chambres Mme Weasley, Dobby et Kreattur s'occupèrent du rez-de-chaussée Ron et Hermione s'occupèrent du premier étage. Ce chantier leur prit quatre jours. Ils durent faire face à plusieurs créatures magiques qui avaient élus domicile comme des épouvantards, des gnomes, des sortes de fées sans compter les insectes normaux comme les araignées, les abeilles, les cafards et autres. Petit à petit, la bâtisse retrouvait sa splendeur d'antan. Le dernier jour fut consacré au grenier. Harry avait demandé aux jumeaux de venir car il désirait que la Radio de la Liberté émette d'ici pour rendre hommage à ses parents. D'une certaine manière, Harry voulait qu'ils participent. Ils n'avaient pas touché à la décoration même de la maison. Elle était en grande partie aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ils nettoyèrent le grenier de fond en comble dans la matinée. En début d'après-midi, Harry, Dobby, Ginny et Kumsfec mirent au point les protections qui devaient dorénavant protéger la maison du jeune homme. Cela leur prit deux heures. La bâtisse était resplendissante. L'élu procéda ensuite à la cérémonie du Gardien du Secret. Pointant sa baguette sur sa maison et sur le terrain alentour, il récita la formula _Fidelitas_. La propriété disparut instantanément sous les yeux de tout le monde à part les siens. Il avait réussi. Il écrivit sur divers morceaux de papiers l'adresse de la bâtisse : _Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley-Potter, Godric's Hollow_. Il remit le premier à Ginny qui rougit légèrement. Elle était heureuse car elle savait que bientôt elle vivrait ici. Elle apaisa son cœur qui s'emballait à cette idée. Puis les amis du jeune homme suivirent. Ils firent un excellent souper ce soir-là. Harry demanda à Mr et Mme Weasley si ses amis et lui-même pouvaient dormir ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Les parents acceptèrent. Lupin, Tonks et la famille Weasley partirent tard. En fixant la bâtisse, ils ressentirent tous un pincement au cœur. Harry était désormais une personne indépendante qui n'aurait plus de compte à leur rendre. L'adolescent chétif n'était plus. Cette maison qui avait connu un si grand malheur reprenait doucement vie avec le retour du fils. C'était un retour aux sources.

Malgré la discrétion des membres de l'ordre présents sur le chantier, Harry put surprendre quelques conversations concernant la situation de la communauté magique. Le plan de Voldemort se passait à la perfection. A peine les vacances scolaires commencées, le mangenmagot avait limogé Rufus Scrimgeour pour mettre à sa place Arankar Kairkeith. Exécutant les recommandations d'Harry, il avait fait passer un certain nombre de décrets pour protéger les nés-moldus. Il ne fut pourtant pas assez vigilant car deux jours plus tard, il était tué par Bellatrix Lestranges. L'arrivée de Kairkeith au pouvoir faisait les choux gras de la Gazette. La population magique était enthousiaste. A peine installé, il prit des mesures drastiques concernant la sécurité. Après trois jours de fonction, il fit absoudre Severus Rogue de tous les crimes portés contre lui devant le magenmagot. Juste après, par décret ministériel, Rogue devenait le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Au cours d'une interview, celui-ci annonça qu'il ne comptait pas se débarrasser des professeurs en poste mais que certaines pratiques scolaires seraient révisées. Et juste avant la fin des vacances, les mangemorts furent libérés pour insuffisance de preuves. Pour prouver leur bonne foi, ils s'engagèrent comme aurors. Et au milieu de tous ces chamboulements, le livre de Rita Skeeter était sorti. Les réactions n'avaient pas tardé à se faire sentir. Beaucoup de gens demandait à ce qu'une enquête sérieuse soit menée pour découvrir si oui ou non l'actuel Seigneur des Ténèbres était authentique. Voldemort jubilait. Il allait bientôt pouvoir partir en voyage. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix étaient désormais pieds et poings liés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient devant lui quelques mois pour accroître sa puissance, revenir pour assouvir sa vengeance et après être le maître absolu. Son plan ne présentait aucune faille.


	29. 29 Triomphe et répression

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

29 – Triomphe et répressions

A Godric's Hollow, l'ambiance était pesante. Ginny s'occupait de Fulgura tandis que Ron et Hermione se baladaient dans le village. Harry était à l'ombre d'un arbre et réfléchissait. Depuis hier il essayait de contacter Abelforth, mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu en Angleterre. Harry avait alors pensé à contacter Severus Rogue mais il avait jugé cette idée dangereuse. Hermione avait entretemps acheté le livre de Rita Skeeter. Il ne l'avait pas encore lu. Il ne le voulait pas. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Il regarda Ginny qui faisait du trot avec sa jument. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle montait Fulgura, avec ces cheveux détachés. Dobby se promenait avec Winky. L'elfe de maison était toujours intimidée quand elle s'approchait de la jument. Ginny, pourtant, se montrait gentille avec elle et lui avait expliqué que Fulgura ne lui ferait aucun mal. Harry l'avait engagé dès que sa maison avait été prête. Il avait écrit à Minerva pour lui demander son accord. La directrice n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Evidemment, cela s'était produit avant l'arrivée de Rogue. Dobby était particulièrement heureux. Harry avait pris un peu d'avance sur sa promesse car il avait jugé qu'il serait ingénieux d'avoir un deuxième elfe qui pourrait garder cette grande bâtisse tant qu'il serait à Poudlard. Dobby lui avait promis qu'il viendrait souvent la voir. Sa maison respirait la joie de vivre, il avait réussi à la faire revivre avec ses plus proches amis. Il appréciait cette quiétude. Pourtant, il savait que bientôt il leur faudrait quitter ce havre de paix pour remplir une mission qui s'avérait hautement difficile. Les jumeaux venaient souvent ces derniers temps pour affiner le camouflage de transmission de la Radio de la Liberté. Ils avaient même fait un tour dans le monde moldu pour analyser la façon de faire des moldus. Après étude de beaucoup de documents – c'était la première fois qu'ils étudiaient quelque chose aussi sérieusement, au dire de Ron – ils en avaient conclu que la méthode moldu était de loin plus pratique car elle ne se servait pas de la magie, donc l'émission serait plus difficile à détecter. Ils s'étaient aussi renseigner sur les particularités des flux magiques en interrogeant Harry. Ils envisageaient plusieurs moyens de ne pas être détectés tout en restant en poste fixe.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry et ces amis eurent la surprise de recevoir un courrier de l'actuel directeur. Il leur demandait de les rejoindre chez Abelforth. Voldemort venait de quitter l'Angleterre. Ils transplanèrent immédiatement chez le vieil homme. Severus Rogue les attendait.

- Bonjour, dit-il âprement.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils.

- Je vous ai convoqué pour que nous décidions de l'attitude à tenir. Je vous préviens déjà, vous allez souffrir. Durant ces vacances inopinées, le maître a enlevé différents élèves de septième année de serpentard. Il leur a appris quelques maléfices de magie noire pour semer la terreur au sein de Poudlard. Il tient absolument à ce que Mr Potter reste à Poudlard. De plus, il m'a assigné Mulciber, Alecto et Amycus Carrow pour gérer l'école.

- Quelles seront leurs fonctions ? demanda Hermione.

- Mulciber va reprendre les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, renommés Apprentissage de la magie Noire pour les élèves de sixième et de septième années. Les Carrow seront chargés de la surveillance des élèves avec la Brigade Directoriale. Attendez-vous à être étroitement surveillés.

- Est-ce que vous comptez nous déménager de notre dortoir ? mentionna Ginny.

- Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Voldemort veut que vous ayez un sentiment de sécurité. Vous garderez cet unique privilège. Pour sortir de Poudlard, il vous faudra trouver des moyens astucieux, ce dont je ne doute pas.

- Nous comprenons.

- Si vous préconisez de semer, comment dire, une certaine pagaille, faites-le de manière discrète.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne serons pas les fauteurs de trouble ! dit Harry en souriant. La résistance de Poudlard est déjà organisée. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous en dire plus mais je tiens à sauvegarder l'anonymat du groupe.

- Je vous remercie déjà de me prévenir. En ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est parti aujourd'hui dans la journée. Il a emmené avec lui son serpent.

La nouvelle ne surprit nullement les quatre amis. Harry aurait aimé savoir où était parti son ennemi. Le nouveau directeur leur annonça aussi que tous les élèves étaient attendus pour mardi soir afin d'être confirmé officiellement dans ces fonctions. A ces mots, les yeux de Rogue brillèrent d'un éclat de joie extrême. Ce regard n'avait pas échappé aux quatre amis. Severus les salua et partit. Ils transplanèrent à la maison d'Harry. En arrivant, les jumeaux leur annoncèrent que la radio serait prête pour ce week-end. Ils demandèrent à Harry s'il pourrait venir l'inaugurer en acceptant d'être interviewé. Le jeune homme accepta sur le champ. Le soir, les quatre amis mangèrent dans la cuisine avec les elfes de maison. Winky était déroutée de manger à la table de son nouveau maître malgré les encouragements de Dobby. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'adapter à ces familiarités. Il ne leur restait plus que deux petits jours avant le fameux soir de la rentrée.

Au soir, du huit novembre, ils transplanèrent devant le portail de Poudlard à dix-huit heures. Les élèves, arrivés par le Poudlard Expresse, se pressaient devant la grille. Des aurors surveillaient l'intérieur et l'extérieur du château. Les quatre amis ne furent pas surpris de reconnaître quelques uns de leurs ennemis comme Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Macnair et Travers. Ils dirigeaient les opérations. Harry et ces amis, passant le portail, eurent droit à une fouille particulière de leurs affaires. Travers interrogea même Harry et Ginny pour savoir où étaient leurs animaux de compagnie. Ginny répondit très poliment que Kumsfec était déjà dans le château et que Fulgura attendait juste d'être appelée. Elle leur conseilla d'éviter d'approcher de la jument car celle-ci était de nature impétueuse. Ils rigolèrent demandant à voir ce soi-disant animal. Ginny regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules, signalant la bêtise des mangemorts. La jeune sorcière appela Fulgura. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Fulgura arriva derrière les quatre individus, embrasée de la crinière à la croupe. Surpris, les quatre mangemorts tombèrent au sol et sortirent leurs baguettes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en servir que la jument les chargeait. La panique s'était emparée des élèves. Ginny tenta de calmer sa jument, faisant le moins d'efforts possibles. Le nouveau directeur s'avança, la colère se dessinant sur son visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- C'est Potter et sa bande qui commence déjà à faire des leurs, dit Travers.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit celui-ci.

- Vous commencez bien cette rentrée à ce que je vois. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Miss Weasley, allez me ranger ce stupide animal dans son box, et que je ne le vois pas traîner dans les environs.

- Mais Monsieur …

- Encore cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant tout le monde en rang, et silence.

Les élèves qui n'avaient pas connu le professeur avant, le détestèrent presque immédiatement. Pour les anciens, ils savaient que le retour de leur ancien professeur de potions ne promettait aucune réjouissance. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie avait assisté à la scène. Les professeurs, attirés par l'incident, n'aidèrent pas les mangemorts à se relever à part les Carrow et Mulciber. En pénétrant dans le hall, les élèves eurent la désagréable surprise de constater que les murs étaient désormais recouverts de longs rideaux noirs aux couleurs de Serpentard. La Grande Salle avait elle aussi subi ce genre de changement. L'ambiance de la salle, d'habitude chaleureuse, était désormais lugubre avec juste ce qu'il faut de lumière pour voir devant soi. Les élèves prirent place à leur table respective. La table professorale avait été agrandie pour accueillir le nouveau ministre et le nouveau personnel. Avant le début du repas, Arankar Kairkeith prit la parole.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent encore, je m'appelle Arankar Kairkeith, votre nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Malgré un sourire franc et une apparence qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance, personne ne le salua à part la table des serpentards qu'il remercia d'un signe de la main.

- Des changements d'importance auront lieu cette année, et il est de notre devoir d'assurer en douceur ces changements. Vous savez déjà que votre nouveau directeur, Mr Rogue Severus, a été lavé de toutes les accusations infondées à son encontre. Je suis sûr qu'il aura à cœur de soutenir les diverses modifications qui suivront dans les mois à venir. Je lui laisse d'ailleurs la parole.

Certains élèves ricanèrent sous cape.

- Merci Mr Le Ministre. Je suis ravi de revenir dans cette école après mon exil forcé dû à des propos mensongers. Je réglerais bientôt ce problème moi-même. Disant cela, son regard fut sans pitié à l'encontre d'Harry qui feignit l'indifférence. Ces changements commencent avec l'arrivée du professeur Mulciber pour les cours d'Apprentissage de la Magie Noire. Ces cours remplacent la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ensuite, nous accueillons les Carrow qui se chargeront de la discipline au sein des murs du château. Ils seront secondés par la Brigade Directoriale qui est composée d'élèves triés sur le volet. Si vous voulez bien vous faire connaître.

La plupart des élèves de sixième et de septième année de la maisonnée Serpentard se levèrent. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Ils affichaient un large sourire et des airs supérieurs qui firent froid dans le dos. Le directeur reprit.

- Cette brigade a pour but d'assurer le maintien des bonnes relations entre les maisons. Un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur les lèvres du Directeur. Les élèves auront aussi le pouvoir de sanctionner les élèves en leur enlevant des points.

Des cris de vives protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle. A ce moment-là, la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Un message en lettres dorées apparut. Tout le monde put lire ce qui s'était inscrit dans l'air.

Nous, les Protecteurs de Poudlard, ne laisserons pas la tyrannie s'installer. Prenez garde car nous vous surveillons. Nous interviendrons partout où l'injustice régnera. Ceci est notre dernier avertissement.

Le message disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Le temps que le directeur réagisse, le peu de lumière était revenu. Arankar et Severus étaient outrés par cet affront remettait en cause leur autorité. Les élèves étaient ravis, et chacun se demandait qui pouvait être ces Protecteurs de Poudlard. Severus demanda le silence immédiatement. Il n'eut pas besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire obéir.

- Puisqu'il semble que nous ayons déjà des éléments dissidents, je suis dans l'obligation de punir l'ensemble de cette assistance dès ce soir avec trois heures de retenue, sans manger il en va de soi. Un large sourire de défi apparut sur son visage. Le nouveau directeur était prêt à se battre. Je vais donc continuer mon allocution. Nous aurons aussi le plaisir d'accueillir Miss Ombrage qui sera là en tant qu'intendante. Elle veillera à ce que mes chers collaborateurs professeurs ne s'éloignent pas du nouveau programme scolaire mis en place. Elle n'est pas présente ce soir, elle n'arrivera que demain. Le programme scolaire ne sera pas pour le moment revisiter, mais en fin de semaine, toute l'école aura des examens pour évaluer le niveau des élèves. Une petite chose encore, certains cours donnés en dehors du programme scolaire sont désormais annulés. Ils ne servent qu'à vous distraire dans vos études. Bien, je pense que maintenant la retenue peut commencer. La Brigade directoriale vous surveillera ainsi que les professeurs. Au moindre murmure dans la salle, je double l'heure.

Personne, pas même les professeurs, ne fit le moindre bruit. La nouvelle direction imposait ces règles. Les couverts, apparus au début du discours, avaient disparus pour laisser place à des copies. Et tous les élèves se mirent à copier en silence. Severus et Kairkeith discutaient tranquillement tout en mangeant. Les quelques élèves qui osèrent les regarder furent sévèrement réprimander par les nouveaux surveillants et la Brigade Directoriale. Les maisons de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor virent leurs points diminuer de façon vertigineuse. La maison Gryffondor fut certainement celle qui en perdit le plus en une seule soirée. La Brigade Directoriale en profita pour essayer d'énerver Harry et ces amis qui ne répondirent à aucune provocation à l'inverse de leurs camarades qui ne supportaient pas cette injustice. La retenue de trois heures fut en réalité une retenue de quatre heures. Le nouveau directeur les libéra à vingt-trois heures trente. Les élèves n'en voulaient pas aux Protecteurs de Poudlard car tout le monde était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et de ces amis. Ils furent d'ailleurs accueillis en héros chez les Gryffondor. Ils jurèrent au grand dieu qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à voir dans tout cela, personne ne les crut. Montant dans leur dortoir, Dobby leur prépara un succulent repas. Pensant à leurs camarades, Harry demanda à Dobby si les elfes pourraient fournir à manger aux élèves qui n'avaient pas mangé mais en toute discrétion. L'elfe les rassura en disant que les professeurs s'en occupaient déjà. Après cette soirée cauchemardesque, ils se couchèrent.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Dolores Ombrage était présente. Elle affichait un sourire de triomphe qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Elle minaudait horriblement à côté du directeur. Elle retrouvait à nouveau le devant de la scène avec des pouvoirs étendus. Les élèves, l'ayant connu, étaient écœurés. Severus ne se prit même pas la peine de la présenter. Les autres professeurs décidèrent ouvertement de l'ignorer. Elle fit le tour des tables pour saluer les élèves qui ne lui répondirent pas, l'ignorant ouvertement. Seuls les serpentards des années supérieures lui firent bon accueil. Bizarrement, elle ne salua pas Drago Malefoy qui était maintenant complètement rejeté, voire raillé. Durant les vacances, les quelques élèves de serpentard qui avaient eu le privilège d'être entraînés chez les Malefoy avaient remarqué à quel point la famille Malefoy n'était plus du tout respecté. Ils étaient esclaves dans leur propre maison. Lucius Malefoy n'était toujours pas sorti de son coma. Quant à Narcissa, elle n'était pas apparue une seule fois, sortant juste de sa chambre la nuit comme un fantôme pour grignoter. Les Malefoy vivaient la pire des déchéances. Pansy Parkinson était maintenant la meneuse des serpentards. Elle n'avait pas l'arrogance de Drago mais une sorte de cruauté équivalente à celle de Bellatrix Lestranges.

Pour ce mercredi, Harry et ces amis avaient cours de Métamorphoses, Sortilège, Botaniques et désormais Apprentissage de la Magie Noire. L'ensemble des cours fut normal jusqu'au dernier. Mulciber les attendait avec impatience.

- Comme l'a dit le Directeur, vous êtes désormais ici pour apprendre la Magie Noire. Je pense que pour commencer, nous allons apprendre le Sortilège Impardonnable de Mort.

Des cris horrifiés se firent entendre. Mais Mulciber continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Ce sortilège, simple en apparence, demande une extrême concentration dans son exécution. Il faut vouloir la mort de son adversaire. Disant cela, les yeux du mangemort brillèrent de joie en fixant Harry qui feignait de s'intéresser. Je vous propose pour cela de descendre dans l'amphithéâtre des cachots.

Ils sortirent en rang de la salle de cours pour se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre. Mulciber prit place sur l'esplanade et fit apparaître des mannequins. Il demanda à Zabini de faire une démonstration. Blaise s'avança, intimidé, car il ne s'attendait à devoir faire une démonstration. Quand il lança son sort, celui-ci était tellement faible qu'il n'atteignit même pas sa cible. Mulciber, indulgent, lui montra comment faire en caricaturant les mannequins avec des portraits de l'ordre et des mangemorts. A une vitesse hallucinante, il détruisit les mannequins de l'ordre. Il demanda à Zabini la même chose en se concentrant. Le jeune serpentard essaya par trois fois le sortilège, il rata lamentablement. Mulciber le renvoya sèchement et demanda si quelqu'un voulait essayer. A la surprise générale, Harry se porta volontaire. Il descendit les marches et salua le professeur. Se concentrant juste ce qu'il faut, il prononça la formule de la Vague Défermagique en informulé. Contenant le sort pour éviter d'affaiblir la salle, il le concentra sur l'ensemble des mannequins qui explosèrent.

- Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ? J'ai demandé à ce qu'on utilise le Sortilège de Mort et qu'on détruise les mannequins représentant les membres d'un certain ordre.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait Monsieur, mais avec un seul sort. Utiliser un même sort à répétition fait perdre beaucoup de temps, et puis pour gagner, s'il faut blesser ses camarades, ce n'est pas très grave. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande des personnes capables, pas de simples larbins sans cerveaux.

Il avait dit cela très calmement en souriant devant Mulciber qui était vert de rage.

- Mr Potter, je vous enlève cent points pour ne pas avoir exécuté correctement l'exercice.

- Attendez, je proteste. Les mannequins sont tous détruits. Je ne fais que suivre les nouveaux enseignements proclamés. On nous demande d'être efficaces et inventifs, je ne vois ce que j'ai fait de mal.

- Mr Potter, pour votre insubordination, je vous enlève encore cinquante points et je vous mets une retenue pour ce soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau. Allez-vous asseoir.

Harry affichait un sourire aux lèvres qui fut compris par bien des élèves. Il avait donné une leçon à ses anciens élèves par l'intermédiaire de son intervention. Les membres de l'AD le saluèrent discrètement. Le cours reprit dans un silence religieux. Plus aucune intervention ne fut demandée. Harry ne craignait pas tellement cette punition, il avait en réalité envie de voir comment réagirait le groupe de défense de Poudlard. A la sortie du cours, l'ensemble de la classe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et constata que Neville ne s'y trouvait pas. Il chercha du regard Luna, Hannah et Drago qui n'étaient pas non plus présent. La Brigade Directoriale faisait sa ronde parmi les tables alors que les Carrow surveillaient les couloirs. Le directeur était présent ainsi que l'ensemble de l'équipe professorale à part Mulciber. D'un coup, il y eut un grand fracas dans le couloir. Severus imposa à tout le monde de rester assis. Il se leva et sortit, suivi de Pansy et Montague. A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte qu'ils se retrouvèrent suspendus dans les airs et projetés violement en travers de la salle. Neville et Hannah apparurent avec sur leurs visages un air horrifiés. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient vu le professeur Mulciber et les Carrow se faire attaquer par un grand nuage de fumée noire qui ensuite les avait pourchassés. A ce moment-là, le mystérieux nuage fit son apparition et lança dans les airs un message : **Les Protecteurs de Poudlard vous surveillent**. Et il disparut. Harry remarqua l'entrée discrète de Luna et de Drago par l'un des passages secrets souterrains qui partait de la Grande Salle. Au milieu de toute la confusion, ils passèrent inaperçus, reprenant leur attitude normale. Severus, se relevant, interrogea Neville et Hannah qui jouaient admirablement leur rôle. Ils désignèrent l'emplacement où le directeur pouvait trouver Mulciber et les Carrow. Il leur demanda aussi comment ils se faisaient qu'ils traînaient dans les couloirs à ce moment-là. Ils se mirent à rougir à tous les deux, et ce n'était pas de la comédie. Ils se prirent la main pour se faire comprendre. Des sifflets retentirent dans la salle. Un seul regard de Rogue suffit pour calmer ce débordement. Un fait apparaissait maintenant clairement aux yeux de tout le monde, Harry Potter et ces amis n'étaient pas responsables de ce grand coup d'éclat. Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre pour savoir qui étaient ces fameux Protecteurs de Poudlard. Ce qui ressortait des conversations fut qu'ils étaient soutenus par les élèves. Severus Rogue, triomphant au début, allait rapidement déchanté. Une résistance hostile se mettait face à lui. Quand il revint, il apprit à l'assistance que les mangemorts seraient indisponibles pour un certain temps. Il décida de ne pas prendre de mesures répressives ce soir-là, mais le regard qu'il jeta aux élèves ne promettait rien de bon pour l'avenir. La retenue d'Harry fut annulée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement malgré une surveillance accrue de certains élèves. Les sujets de conversations portaient sur les Protecteurs de Poudlard et sur le couple pas moins stupéfiant Neville et Hannah. Tout le monde avait toujours pensé que Neville et Luna finiraient par sortir ensembles, ils avaient un certain nombre de points communs. Harry trouvait la situation comique. Les soupçons ne pesaient plus sur les quatre amis. Ils avaient tout de même hâte de réunir les Protecteurs de Poudlard pour leur parler. Harry cherchait un moyen de les contacter quand Kumsfec se posa sur son épaule pour lui mordiller l'oreille. Et le jeune homme trouva. Avec l'aide de Ginny, ils firent apparaître leur tatouage respectif et contactèrent mentalement le groupe de défense pour leur donner rendez-vous dimanche matin à six heures dans la Salle sur Demande. Les examens de samedi furent particulièrement difficiles et Rogue s'occupa de la partie potion et Apprentissage de la Magie Noire. Quand dimanche arriva, ce fut un soulagement général.


	30. 30 La Radio de la Liberté

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

30 – La Radio de la Liberté

A six heures ce matin-là, Harry, ces amis et les Protecteurs de Poudlard se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Je vous félicite pour votre entrée en matière. Neville et Hannah, tous mes vœux de bonheur, dit Harry.

Les deux jeunes sorciers rougirent.

- J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez fait pour le coup du nuage noir.

- Potter, tu te rappelles l'année dernière, la poudre du Pérou. Avant les vacances, Luna a passé une commande auprès des frères Weasley. Avec ton entraînement pour nous apprendre à rendre nos sortilèges plus élastiques, en jetant une petite poignée et avec le sortilège lévitation, nous le contrôlons à distance, expliqua Drago.

- Bien, l'idée est astucieuse. Et pour rendre Mulciber et les Carrow un peu moins encombrant ?

- Quelques sortilèges de stupéfixions envoyés en même temps. Rien de bien méchant. Mais je te préviens que ça ne marchera pas tout le temps.

- Je sais mais le but est que les élèves sachent qu'ils sont protégés. Dis-moi Drago, quels sont les élèves qui ont été entraînés durant les vacances ?

- Il y a Pansy Parkinson, comme tu t'en doutes, Montague, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Terence Higgs.

- Crabbe et Goyle, ces deux lourdauds ! s'exclama Ron. Et dire que je pensais que Voldemort s'arrangerait pour éviter de prendre des imbéciles.

- Oh, méfies-toi Weasley. Avec Pansy, ils sont les plus dangereux. Ils se sont améliorés avec ma tante Bella. Ils maîtrisent parfaitement les Sortilèges Impardonnables et d'autres sorts de Magie Noire. Ils ont pris un réel plaisir à apprendre.

- Hum, cela n'est pas très encourageant. Et dis-moi, ta Marque des Ténèbres, elle a disparu ?

Drago releva la manche de son bras gauche pour montrer une énorme brûlure qui était encore rouge vive. Les filles poussèrent des cris horrifiés.

- J'en ai encore pour un mois. On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en souffrir. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Mais bizarrement, alors que je m'évanouissais à la fin de l'opération, j'ai entendu un magnifique chant dans ma tête qui m'a soutenu et permis de résister à la douleur.

A cet instant, Kumsfec apparut. Drago comprit immédiatement. Le phénix lui avait sauvé la vie grâce à la plume dans son bras droit.

- Tu vois Drago, comparé à Voldemort, nous n'abandonnons jamais quelqu'un derrière nous. Bien, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous ferais savoir ultérieurement quand nous pourrons nous revoir.

Les Protecteurs de Poudlard quittèrent la salle. Harry suivit avec la Carte du Maraudeur la progression du quatuor. Durant cette rencontre, Harry avait ressenti cette sensation étrange qui émanait de la salle. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans le même cas. Harry décida de comprendre en se fixant sur les flux magiques émis dans la salle. Le seul problème est qu'il y en avait tant. Il abandonna pour le moment. Il se promit de revenir dès que possible. Ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir en s'accrochant à Kumsfec. A huit heures, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Le directeur annonça que le terrain de Quidditch était à nouveau ouvert et que ce serait l'équipe de Serpentard qui en profiterait pour la journée. Les joueurs des autres maisons protestèrent silencieusement. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Le premier match aurait lieu samedi prochain et opposerait la maison Gryffondor et la maison Serdaigle. Viendrait ensuite le match dans quinze jours Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Harry demanda au directeur si le terrain serait libre pour mardi matin. Il s'attendait évidemment à un refus. A la surprise générale, Severus accéda à sa requête avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ils sortirent dans le parc où Ginny s'occupa de Fulgura. La jument était frustrée de ne plus pouvoir gambader comme elle l'entendait. La jeune sorcière fit de son mieux pour détendre l'animal. Ils galopèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Harry, Hermione et Ron discutaient tranquillement de la nouvelle direction. Ils étaient pour le moment au calme. Un vent chaud soufflait mais ils n'y faisaient attention. Ils essayaient plutôt de déterminer le sujet de la future interview d'Harry. En rentrant dans leur dortoir, Harry demanda à Dobby de trouver les jumeaux Weasley pour savoir quand ils voulaient inaugurer la radio. La réponse fut rapide. Ils avaient rendez-vous cet après-midi à seize heures. Ils leur demandaient de prévenir les élèves. Le mot de passe pour les écouter était _Survivant_. Durant le repas, ils firent circuler l'information discrètement. Vers quinze heures trente, ils se rendirent dans la salle secrète. De là, ils furent transportés par portoloin chez Abelforth pour ensuite transplaner à Godric's Hollow. Les jumeaux les attendaient dans le grenier.

- Salut tout le monde, comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé ? Nous savons que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses mais c'est ton idée après tout.

- Erreur, c'est l'idée de Ron, répondit Harry.

- Désolés, on a encore du mal à croire que notre petit frère soit aussi intelligent, dit Fred.

- Hé, ne commencez pas tous les deux, intervint Hermione. On est ici pour mettre en garde les gens.

- Ca va belle-sœur, on peut bien le charrier de temps en temps, dit Georges.

- Et bien non. Il mérite votre respect, et si vous n'êtes pas capable de mûrir, il n'est pas nécessaire d'entraîner Ron, dit-elle avec véhémence.

Les deux frères s'étaient fait remettre à leur place vertement.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, intervint Ginny, mais comment ça se passe au sein de la communauté magique ? Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle.

- Notre magasin a été détruit. Les quatre amis ne furent pas surpris. Les mangemorts, avec des aurors, ont débarqués une nuit et ont tout détruit. Nous étions chez les parents à ce moment-là, conta Fred.

- Le Terrier est très surveillé. Papa a conservé son poste mais il travaille en collaboration avec Rookwood. Le plus étrange est ce que nous a dit papa. Le Ministre a insisté pour qu'il conserve son poste. Papa a même dit que le Ministre était sympathique. Il nous a dit qu'il lui faisait penser à Dumbledore.

Les quatre amis n'étaient pas surpris par cette remarque. Eux-mêmes se demandaient s'il ne s'agissait pas en réalité d'Abelforth déguisé puisque celui-ci était un puissant morphomage. D'ailleurs, Harry avait hâte que le vieux professeur rentre. Il voulait avoir une explication avec lui.

- Dites-moi, comment allez-vous émettre sans vous faire repérer ? demanda Harry.

- Nous émettrons sur les ondes hertziennes de l'ensemble du territoire anglais. Les moldus connaîtront quelques brouillages mais ne nous capteront pas. Les ondes magiques n'agiront que sur les radios connaissant le mot de passe. Ainsi, si le Ministère veut nous appréhender, il va falloir qu'ils surveillent toutes les ondes et toutes les radios du pays, expliqua Georges.

- Papa nous a beaucoup aidés. Pour une fois, sa passion des inventions moldues nous a été utile. Même maman l'a accepté. Mais je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de l'erreur qu'elle vient de commettre, dit Fred.

Tout le monde rit de concert. En regardant le grenier, Harry constata qu'il y avait beaucoup d'objets de Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Et soudain il comprit.

- Hé, vous deux, vous avez transformé mon grenier en entrepôt pour vos marchandises.

- On s'en excuse Harry mais nous avions besoin d'un endroit pour continuer à écouler nos produits. Ce n'est pas parce que la situation en Angleterre est catastrophique qu'on va s'arrêter de travailler. Nous avons des commandes qui viennent de l'étranger. Il faut qu'on puisse répondre aux attentes de nos clients, s'exclama Fred.

- Par conséquent, nous te verserons un loyer le temps que nous utilisions ton grenier.

- Ca va, les gars, pas la peine de faire de simagrées entre nous. Je vous le prête gratuitement.

- Nous refusons. Si nous ne te payons pas, nous déménageons. Et après il faudra que tu t'expliques avec maman. Tu connais notre chère maman. Elle ne te lâchera pas.

- Ok, j'ai compris. J'accepte. Vingt gallions par mois.

- Non ! Nous pensions plutôt cinquante gallions par mois car il faut penser aux éventuelles réparations. Et il ne faut pas oublier ton elfe de maison qui s'occupe de nous.

- Bon, j'accepte. Ce n'est la peine que je discute avec vous. Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne avec nous. Et pour ton futur mariage, nous prendrons toujours les frais à notre charge.

Harry souffla. Les frères Weasley pouvaient parfois se montrer insupportables, surtout quand ils avaient une idée fixe en tête. Ginny s'approcha et lui dit que de toute façon il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de se rendre sans se battre. Il dût pourtant abandonner à la grande satisfaction de Fred et Georges. Depuis que les jumeaux tenaient un commerce, il était très dur de négocier avec eux.

- Bon, et si on commençait cette fameuse interview.

Ils s'installèrent vers le fond du grenier. L'installation de la radio était assez sommaire. Il s'agissait en apparence d'un poste des années trente mais avec plusieurs antennes qui étaient reliées entre elles. La radio était branchée sur une prise électrique qu'ils avaient installée. Les jumeaux avaient détournés une gaine électrique de même que l'antenne principale d'émission d'ondes la plus proche. Ainsi, la radio pouvait être écoutée sur plusieurs ondes à la fois. Ils mirent la radio en marche. Ils mirent des casques et en tendirent à Harry et aux autres. Winky avait elle aussi un casque à la surprise générale. Les jumeaux leur firent un clin d'œil bizarre. Et ils commencèrent à émettre.

- Bienvenue chers auditeurs sur la Radio de la Liberté. Je suis Romus, dit Georges.

- Moi Romulus. Nous aurons désormais le privilège de vous donner les vraies nouvelles du monde magique avec l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Pour nous aider dans notre tâche, nous avons avec nous une journaliste hors pair qui nous transmettra des informations provenant de notre célèbre école de magie, Miss Wizawiza. Elle est un peu timide, alors encouragez-là.

- euh… Bonjour ! dit l'elfe timidement.

- Merci Wizawiza. Cette radio a été fondée dans le but de contrer le système de désinformation mis en place par Vous-Savez-Qui. Par égard pour nos auditeurs qui vivent dans la terreur du nom honnis, nous ne prononcerons pas son vrai nom. Mais plutôt que de le désigner par ses surnoms connus, nous l'appellerons Le Lordy, décréta Georges.

- Pour cette inauguration, nous accueillons sur notre plateau Flamboyant, Bouquiniste, Foudre et Loyal. Merci de votre présence.

- C'est nous qui sommes honorés d'avoir été choisis pour inaugurer cette première retransmission, dit Hermione.

- Passons aux nouvelles du jour. Depuis que le Ministère de la Magie est tombé entre les mains de Lordy, la communauté magique croit vivre en paix selon les dires de la Gazette. Cette information est fausse. Depuis cette chute, la première victime du nouveau régime en place a été l'assassinat de l'ancien Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour pour lequel nous présentons nos condoléances à la famille. Ensuite, plusieurs attaques ont été entreprises contre des maisons moldues isolées. Plusieurs familles de sorciers sont persécutés car elles sont soupçonnées d'abriter des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou d'avoir des relations étroites avec. Nous conjurons ces familles de garder espoir. Si Flamboyant veut intervenir.

- Je dirais que le climat de terreur actuel pousse les gens à se conduire lâchement en créant de fausses accusations pour protéger leurs vies. Je le conçois mais il ne faut entrer dans ce jeu. Il faut que vous vous battiez.

- Voilà un discours très énergique, dit Fred.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Lordy et ses sbires dirigés notre vie. Nous sommes en guerre et cette apparente tranquillité n'a d'autre but que de permettre à la population de mieux faire accepter Le Lordy.

- Merci pour cette remarque, Flamboyant, dit Georges. Maintenant, pour rassurer les parents, parlons un peu de ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Notre journaliste est allée enquêter sur place.

- Heu oui mes bons maî…

- Dites-nous Wizawiza, intervint rapidement Fred.

- Pardon, dit-elle. Et elle se cogna la tête contre le micro. Harry l'interrompit en lui enlevant le micro. Heu merci. Donc la situation à Poudlard est des plus préoccupantes. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a été remplacé par l'Apprentissage de la Magie Noire. Le nouveau directeur est vraiment très méchant envers les élèves. Les seuls épargnés sont ceux de Serpentard pour les années supérieures. Mais il y a un espoir. Un mystérieux groupe appelé les Protecteurs de Poudlard s'est fait connaître en mettant hors d'état de nuire trois mangemorts.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Le directeur, que nous appellerons Face Blafarde, aura fort à faire, ajouta Georges.

- Nous soutenons bien sûr ce genre d'actions. Cela prouve combien les jeunes sont moins influençables que les adultes et ils ont décidé de se battre. Voilà un exemple à suivre, s'enthousiasma Fred.

- Tout à fait. Wizawiza, comment réagissent les autres professeurs ? Soutiennent-ils la nouvelle direction ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de choix car ils sont surveillés par Le Crapaud. Et la Bande de Débiles surveille les allées et venues de certains élèves.

- Nous pouvons constater que la situation à Poudlard est aussi précaire qu'à l'extérieur. Je vous remercie de votre témoignage. Un commentaire sur ces événements ? demanda Fred.

- Je dirais qu'il est normal que les élèves se révoltent. Ils ne pourront pas supporter longtemps un régime qui remet en cause les valeurs fondamentales de notre communauté, dit Hermione.

- Je vous remercie de votre intervention. Un petit mot pour la fin ?, sollicita Georges.

- Il faut continuer à se battre, dit Ron.

- Il faut garder espoir car nous gagnerons, dit Ginny.

- Il faut que tous les sorciers soient unis face à cette situation, renchérit Hermione.

- Flamboyant, un mot à ajouter ? interrogea Fred.

- Je crois que Loyal, Foudre et Bouquiniste ont tout dit. J'espère que vous pourrez continuer à émettre aussi longtemps que notre communauté continuera à vivre sous le joug de la terreur.

- Nous vous remercions pour ces paroles d'encouragement. Le prochain mot de passe concernera le plus grand directeur de Poudlard. Nous vous disons à bientôt chers auditeurs. Restez à l'écoute pour nous trouver. Et pour terminer, un morceau de musique.

Ils enlevèrent leurs casques. L'émission avait duré une heure. A la fin du morceau, les jumeaux interrompirent la transmission. Harry les félicita chaudement. Fred et Georges avaient été exemplaires et avaient pris leur travail très au sérieux.

- Harry, tu peux nous dire c'est qui les Protecteurs de Poudlard, demanda Fred.

- Je suis désolé les gars, mais je garde leur identité secrète. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce sont quatre élèves de chacune des maisons de Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Il y a un serpentard parmi eux ? Tu es sûr de lui ? insista Georges.

- C'est une personne de confiance. Je ne m'engage pas à la légère, affirma Harry.

Ils se quittèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Pour éviter de faire tout le trajet inverse, Harry demanda à Winky et à Dobby de les transplaner dans leur dortoir. Les deux elfes s'exécutèrent sur le champ. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Bien que leurs voix aient été déformées, ils avaient été reconnus presque immédiatement. Les questions fusaient pour savoir où était la radio, qui s'en occupait, quel rôle ils jouaient et qui était Wizawiza. Les quatre amis restèrent évasifs sur toutes les questions. Le repas du soir fut joyeux malgré le froid qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations ne parlaient que de la Radio de la Liberté. Certes les élèves avaient deviné les manigances d'Harry, mais une question revenait souvent : qui était Wizawiza ? Cela amenait un sourire sur les lèvres des quatre amis qui dormirent d'un sommeil relaxant.

Le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait en gros titre l'interdiction de cette radio dissidente d'émettre. Elle portait atteinte aux valeurs du nouveau régime en place. Severus Rogue procéda à une inspection éclair de toutes les salles communes pour détruire toutes les radios présentes dans l'enceinte du château. Des sanctions disciplinaires seraient prises à l'encontre des élèves parlant de cette émission. Le directeur était dans une colère folle. Pourtant, en passant devant Harry, il eut un de ses rares sourires pour le féliciter. Le jeune homme savait pourtant qu'il serait étroitement surveillé. Il devrait faire attention à l'avenir. La Brigade Directoriale le suivit pratiquement à la trace durant la semaine. Où qu'il aille, il avait un élève de serpentard derrière lui. Les consignes du directeur était claires, surprendre Potter pour le châtier à n'importe quel prix. Comprenant le manège du directeur, Harry se démenait pour toujours être entouré d'élèves autres que ses amis. En fin de compte, il concentra sur lui toute l'attention possible, laissant ainsi à ses amis suffisamment de liberté pour continuer à entraîner les Protecteurs de Poudlard. Le Ministre avait décidé d'offrir une prime pour tout renseignement sur la Radio de la Liberté. Cela fit beaucoup rire les jumeaux qui s'amusèrent à lancer le ministère sur un tas de fausses pistes lors de leur deuxième diffusion en faisant intervenir des documents animaliers au milieu de leurs propos. Il n'y avait décidément pas meilleurs qu'eux pour semer le désordre. Cette semaine fut moins triste à bien des égards.


	31. 31 Le diadème de Serdaigle

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

31 – Le diadème de Serdaigle

Ce samedi-là, l'école était en effervescence, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année allait débuter. Les Gryffondors étaient sûrs de leur victoire. Malgré le peu d'heures d'entraînement, ils se sentaient prêts. Harry et Ginny étaient particulièrement calmes comparés à leurs camarades. Même Ron affichait une attitude relaxée malgré les quolibets que lui envoyaient les serpentards. Il prit son déjeuner calmement comme si toute cette agitation ne le concernait pas. Il avait en fait dédoublé sa concentration. Une partie de lui ne se concentrait que sur le jeu à venir tandis que l'autre partie de lui le rassurait. Et il les avait dissociés. C'était Hermione qui le lui avait suggéré quand ils avaient quitté leur chambre.

Quand ils descendirent sur le terrain, Harry souhaita bonne chance à tout le monde avant de saluer le capitaine des Poufsouffle. Tout le monde s'envola dans les airs. Mme Bibine lança le coup d'envoi. Immédiatement, les choses prirent une situation catastrophique. Ginny rata par trois fois les buts, Ron laissa passer dix tours d'affilée, les cognards semblaient irrémédiablement attirés par les joueurs de Gryffondor et les batteurs étaient constamment déséquilibrés sur leurs balais. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il observe la tribune officielle. Dolorès Ombrage et la Brigade Directoriale sabotait le match. En trente minutes, Poufsouffle avait marqué plus de cent points. Harry décida d'agir. Se concentrant sur les différents flux magiques, il mit de côté tous ceux qui interféraient pour repérer celui du vif d'or. La minuscule balle dorée se trouvait près des anneaux de Poufsouffle. Montant en flèche dans les airs tout en accélérant, il redescendit en piquet à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le vif d'or. Tout le monde ne comprit pas pourquoi le jeune sorcier faisait ça. Toute l'assistance croyait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai. Il tendit la main pour attraper la minuscule balle qui n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper. Cependant, sa course fut tellement rapide qu'il ne put redresser à temps. Il s'écrasa contre le sol. Ses coéquipiers descendirent de leurs balais et se précipitèrent au point d'impact. Harry se releva miraculeusement. Il s'était ouvert le bras et cassé la jambe gauche à deux endroits, mais il brandissait fièrement le vif d'or. Gryffondor avait gagné de justesse. Il fut immédiatement conduit à l'infirmerie, suivi par toute son équipe.

- Harry, c'est une chance que tu aies attrapé le vif, dit Demelza. Un peu plus et on se faisait laminer. Jamais nous n'avons aussi mal joué.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, leur signifia Harry. Nous ne jouions pas contre Poufsouffle mais contre Ombrage et la Brigade Directoriale.

- Tu dis ? intervint Hermione qui les avait suivi. Mais c'est illégal.

- Et tu vas porter plainte ? lui demanda Diego.

- Chérie, Diego a raison, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. Moi non plus, au début je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce que je voie Harry faire son truc de malade. D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment fou. Quand je t'ai vu descendre en flèche comme ça, je me suis dit, c'est bon il va se tuer.

- Non pas trop. Mais dès que j'ai compris leur manège, j'ai recherché le vif d'or, je l'ai vu, et pour détourner l'attention, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

- Mon amour c'est très noble, dit Ginny, mais la prochaine fois, évites ce genre d'acrobatie. Même moi j'ai eu des sueurs froides. Je te fais confiance sur beaucoup de sujets mais ton « altruisme » comme aurait dit Dumbledore te perdra.

Tout le monde rit à cette référence du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils avaient gagné et c'était le plus important. Harry dut rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Au cours de la semaine, Mulciber et les Carrow réapparurent. Pour éviter tout nouvel incident, Severus Rogue décida de prendre en main les cours d'Apprentissage de la Magie Noire. Mulciber assisterait le professeur Chairwood qui n'apprécia pas du tout cet état de fait. Et la semaine se passa sans incident majeur. Le samedi, le match opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard se solda par la victoire de la maisonnée serpentard. Chacun put constater que Drago Malefoy avait été viré de l'équipe, remplacé par Pansy parkinson qui s'en sortit fort bien dans son rôle d'attrapeuse. Le match ne fut pas cependant sans certains incidents malchanceux. Au moment d'attraper le vif d'or, l'attrapeur des Serdaigles avait malencontreusement laissé échapper le vif qui par inadvertance tomba entre les mains de Pansy. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour les Serdaigles qui avait mené dès le début.

Les cours avec Rogue étaient très intéressants. Le directeur leur expliquait l'importance de la concentration et de l'intention. Comparé à Mulciber, il ne leur parla pas tout de suite des Sortilèges Impardonnables, mais il leur faisait réviser les sorts connus pour bien montrer les différences. Ils apprirent tout de même deux maléfices particulièrement horribles, celui du Sang Bouilli et celui du Cassos. Comme l'expliqua le professeur, ces deux maléfices étaient particulièrement difficiles car il fallait vouloir la souffrance de son adversaire qui pouvait à la fin mourir. Il leur fit une démonstration sur des rats. L'incantation du Sang Bouilli était _sanguscorpe_. Le rat poussa d'horribles cris de souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, le corps couvert de sang. Les élèves étaient horrifiés. Les artères de l'animal avaient explosées et du sang s'échappait de tous les pores de la peau. Le maléfice du Cassos dont l'incantation portait le même nom consistait à briser un par un les os de l'animal. Le rat ne mit pas longtemps à mourir dans d'horribles souffrances. Se remettant, Zacharias Smith de Poufsouffle demanda à Rogue comme il se faisait que ces deux maléfices n'étaient pas considérés comme impardonnables.

- Intéressante question, dit Rogue avec un plaisir certain. Le classement des Sortilèges Impardonnables se décident en fonction de leur effet immédiat. Vous avez pu constater qu'ils sont rapides sur de petits animaux. Mais sur des personnes, cela prend plus de temps. Si je m'amusais à vous lancer le sortilège Doloris, vous ne pourriez pas vous défendre et votre souffrance serait immédiate. Là, un simple sort de bouclier peut vous protéger si vous identifiez ces maléfices. Vous avez pu constater qu'aucun rayon n'ait sorti de ma baguette. Ce sont des sorts invisibles, et meilleurs ils sont en informulés. Après cette brève explication, vous allez vous entraîner à les réaliser.

Chaque élève eut droit à son rat. Ils étaient dégoûtés par ce qu'ils allaient commettre. Les élèves réussissant brillamment ces deux maléfices du premier coup furent les serpentards qui avaient eu droit à un entraînement spécial durant leurs vacances. Harry et l'ensemble de la classe avaient du mal à vouloir faire du mal à de pauvres petites bêtes.

- Alors Mr Potter, on ne se sent pas apte à réaliser à de si simples maléfices.

- Non monsieur, mais je n'apprécie pas l'idée de faire souffrir un animal. Par contre, si vous pouviez me prêter un membre de votre brigade, je serais plus motivé.

- A ce que je vois, vous vous croyez au-dessus du lot. Et si vous, vous leur serviez de cobaye humain, je pense que cela serait mieux.

- Je veux bien, monsieur mais c'est à leurs risques et périls. Je ne me défendrais pas mais il se pourrait que je détruise la salle de classe involontairement, dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi arrogant Mr Potter. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Mr Weasley, auriez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda-t-il en le fixant. Rien, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Et puis tous les quatre, vous m'insupportez. Désormais, je ne vous veux plus ensemble durant mes cours. Mr Potter, vous travaillerez dorénavant avec Mr Malefoy. Un joli couple d'arrogants ensemble me semble une bonne idée pour se soutenir dans la bêtise.

La référence de Severus à propos de l'état de déchéance de la famille Malefoy fit beaucoup rire les serpentards à part Drago. L'humiliation était profonde pour le jeune Malefoy qui retint des larmes de rage. Harry prit place auprès du jeune homme. Les quatre amis, dispersés réussirent aussi mais en atténuant le temps d'exécution des maléfices. Le professeur leur donna comme devoir une dissertation de soixante-dix centimètres à rendre la semaine suivante sur les applications en combat réel. Et les semaines s'enchaînèrent sur le même rythme. Novembre fila et Décembre arriva. Les premiers flocons de neige tombèrent.

Abelforth ne les contacta qu'en début de mois. Il les pria de le rejoindre le premier dimanche du mois. Ils se présentèrent donc le jour dit.

- Bienvenue jeunes gens. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir contacté plutôt mais pour le voyage dans les Andes, il me fallait m'assurer de certains détails. Je reconnais que j'aurais pu revenir dans de meilleurs délais. Seulement, au moment où je m'apprêtais à rentrer, j'ai appris que Voldemort quittait l'Angleterre. Et j'ai décidé de le suivre. Il s'est rendu dans les montagnes transylvaniennes. J'ai perdu sa trace là-bas. Par contre, j'ai rencontré des créatures qui pourraient l'intéresser.

- De quelles sortes ? demanda Ron qui commençait à s'imaginer le pire.

- Des vampires, des sombrix, des acromentules et des dragons.

- Des acromentules ? s'exclama Ron. Comme Aragog ?

- Aragog ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Abelforth.

- Oh, rien, une longue histoire, dit Harry. Et les sombrix, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous voyez les hippogriffes. Et bien vous enlevez la partie aigle et vous la remplacez par la partie chauve-souris. Ce sont des créatures particulièrement rapides, aveugles mais qui se dirigent très bien. Elles se nourrissent de sang comme les vampires.

- Donc, si Voldemort veut se former une armée de créatures…

- Il trouvera facilement quelques créatures à dompter.

- Il faudra se renseigner sur ces créatures, dit Hermione.

- Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas notre principal souci. Pour le voyage dans les Andes, nous partirons une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Il faudra bien sûr trouver une excuse. Dans les Andes, vous apprendrez des sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses basés sur les flux magiques. Vous aurez même comme obligation de créer votre sortilège.

Les quatre amis étaient émerveillés. Créer son propre sortilège ! La chose leur paraissait incroyable. Le moment d'extase passé, Harry revint vers un sujet plus terre à terre qui lui tenait à cœur depuis plus d'un mois.

- Professeur, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre famille, dit Harry sans ménagement.

- Je me doute que vous avez lu le torchon de Rita Skeeter. Harry, je comprends que tu veuilles me poser des questions, et je vous promets de répondre à vos questions quand nous serons dans les Andes. Et plus exactement, nous nous installerons dans l'antique cité du Machu Pichu. Prends ton mal en patience.

Harry resta perplexe devant cette réponse.

- Pour la situation à Poudlard, je vais tenter de contacter Severus pour que l'on trouve un moyen de vous faire sortir discrètement. Le mieux serait que vous tombiez malade.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, intervint Ron. Nous avons une goule à la maison, et si vous pouviez en trouver trois autres, on pourrait faire croire à une contamination à la dragoncelle. J'avais envisagé cette solution en début d'année si Harry n'était pas revenu à Poudlard pour partir avec lui.

- Voilà une très bonne idée. Et je suis sûr d'en trouver rapidement. Il faudra demander à Dobby de les installer rapidement le temps qu'elles s'habituent. Je crois que nous venons de régler votre problème. Avant d'apprécier vos progrès, avez-vous des questions ?

- J'en ai deux, professeur, dit Harry. Depuis quelques temps, quand nous nous rendons dans la Salle sur Demande, nous sentons comme une sorte de malaise, comme s'il y avait quelque chose, une présence maléfique.

- Et tu crois que c'est un horcruxe, mais vous n'arrivez pas à le déterminer car il y a trop de flux magiques à identifier.

- Exactement. Et ma deuxième question concerne le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que KairKeith ressemble par certains aspects à votre frère. De mon côté, quand il s'est présenté à Poudlard, j'ai remarqué qu'il dégageait des flux magiques comparables aux vôtres et à ceux de Mr Dumbledore. Je ne crois pas beaucoup aux coïncidences, mais je pense que vous avez un lien de parenté.

- Harry, Harry ! Tu es perspicace, dit-il en soufflant. Je ne peux pas encore vous en dire plus, bien que cela fasse aussi partie de l'histoire de ma famille. C'est tout de même une chance que Rita Skeeter n'ait pas découverte ce secret.

- Est-ce que vous nous en parlerez quand nous serons dans les Andes ? demanda Ginny.

Abelforth souffla encore une fois et leur promit de tout leur raconter dans la mesure du possible. Beaucoup de questions se formulaient dans la tête de Harry. Le vieux professeur l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Pour en revenir à ce que tu m'as dit plutôt, Harry, vous devriez essayer d'accentuer vos recherches sur les objets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Je pense que Voldemort a réussi à cacher un objet dans la Salle sur Demande. Maintenant que j'y pense, mon frère m'avait dit que Voldemort avait découvert tous les secrets de Poudlard. Mais vous-même avez découvert la plupart des secrets du château, donc il ne serait pas étonnant …

- Que le soir où votre frère lui a refusé le poste de professeur, il ait déposé dans la Salle sur Demande un horcruxe, finit Hermione.

- Exactement. Je pense même que vous l'aviez sous les yeux.

Les quatre amis n'en revenaient pas. Se pourrait-il vraiment que Voldemort ait laissé ainsi, sans protection, un horcruxe avec le risque qu'il soit un jour découvert ? En y réfléchissant, eux-mêmes n'avaient eu connaissance de la fameuse salle que grâce à l'aide de Dobby. Et voilà, encore un elfe de maison qui mettait à mal le plan si ingénieux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry se disait vraiment que les sorciers étaient stupides de dévaloriser ainsi des créatures qui en fin de compte étaient très ingénieuses.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le vieux professeur pour rentrer à Poudlard. Harry prit les choses en main, il avait une intuition. Il contacta mentalement Luna pour lui demander de lui montrer la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il pria Hermione de revoir le recueil de pensées des fondateurs et les contes que lui avait légué Albus Dumbledore. Luna ne tarda pas à arriver. Harry et Ginny la suivirent. Ron et Hermione montèrent dans leur dortoir pour étudier plus attentivement.

Arrivés devant la salle commune des Serdaigles qui se trouvait dans la tour ouest du château, Luna les fit entrer, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne. Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il désirait voir le portrait de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle les conduisit vers la fin de la salle où se dressait un portrait grandeur nature de la fondatrice. En l'examinant de près, l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par le diadème que portait Rowena. Plusieurs souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Une fuite incessante à travers Poudlard … Son livre de potions en sixième année pour le cacher … Une perruque blonde posée sur un diadème vieux et sale … Une diadème identique à celui du portrait. Harry retint un cri de triomphe. Il remercia Luna de son aide, prit la main de Ginny et sortit pour retourner dans leur dortoir. Il trouva Ron et Hermione sous une pile de livres. Harry affichait un sourire triomphant. Il avait trouvé l'horcruxe de Serdaigle. Il écrivit un mot pour Abelforth qu'il envoya par Kumsfec. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le vieux professeur les attendait dans la salle secrète. Ils se précipitèrent, exaltés de bientôt de détruire une partie de l'âme de leur ennemi. Abelforth avait pris l'apparence de Minerva McGonagall. Ils coururent vers la Salle sur Demande. En arrivant devant, Harry appela Dobby pour lui demander d'aller récupérer un crochet de Basilic qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Ron et d'Hermione. L'elfe disparut dans un crac sonore et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le crochet qui était emballé dans un pull de Ron. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, et Harry conduisit le groupe vers l'endroit où il avait caché son livre de potions de l'année dernière. Près de l'armoire où le fameux manuel était caché, Harry trouva sans mal la fameuse perruque. Il la souleva pour découvrir le fameux diadème. Celui-ci rejetait de forts flux magiques. Harry remarqua, comme ses amis et Abelforth, qu'une sorte de combat opposé deux flux magiques différents. Etait-ce une conséquence des sortilèges de protections que Voldemort avait mis en place ? Cela pouvait expliquer que l'ancien directeur ait été mortellement blessé en essayant de détruire la bague. Abelforth les éloigna pour jeter quelques sorts de protections et en essayer d'autres sur le diadème. Celui-ci s'éleva de quelques centimètres, tourna sur lui-même à une vitesse hallucinante et finit par retomber au sol. Le vieux professeur leur signala que tout danger semblait éloigner. Harry se saisit alors du crochet du Basilic et le planta dans le diadème. Comme lors de la destruction du médaillon, un nuage noir s'en échappa en poussant un cri strident. Les quatre amis et le vieux maître se bouchèrent les oreilles. Le cri dura une minute avant de s'éteindre. Ils avaient réussi. Harry se saisit alors du diadème qui était maintenant inoffensif. Une bague sertie d'un rubis bleu tomba d'un coup dans sa main. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu cet objet sur les illustrations qu'ils connaissaient de celle-ci. Bizarrement, la bague ressemblait dans sa conception à celles de Gaunt et de Dumbledore. Harry était intrigué par cette étrange coïncidence. Il se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec l'histoire du vieux Basilic.

- Professeur, vous ne trouvez pas que cette bague ressemble à celle du père de Voldemort et à celle de votre frère.

- Je reconnais Harry que la ressemblance est troublante, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cependant, j'ai l'intime conviction que cela a un rapport avec l'histoire du trésor des fondateurs. De plus, je suis sûr que votre frère était au courant. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il légué à Hermione un recueil de pensées des fondateurs ainsi qu'un conte relatant leur histoire ?

- Harry, tu te laisses emporter par ton imagination. Mon frère m'en aurait certainement parlé.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je reparle au vieux Basilic.

- Attends Harry, intervint Hermione. Laisse-moi en premier faire des recherches, bien que je sois sûre qu'elles n'aboutiront pas. Ensuite, tu n'oublierais pas un peu trop vite quelle est notre principal devoir ! Il faut que l'on détruise les horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort. Nous avons eu pour le moment de la chance, il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir la coupe de Poufsouffle, et nous n'avons pour le moment aucun indice. Alors ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de se lancer dans une chasse au trésor.

Harry dut admettre que son amie avait raison. S'ils n'avaient pas appris la fluxomancie, ils auraient pu passer devant le diadème sans jamais le remarquer. Pour le médaillon, ils avaient eu là aussi beaucoup de chance avec Kreattur. La chance faisait partie intégrante de leur réussite. Harry devait le reconnaître malgré les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Alors se lancer à la poursuite d'un soi-disant trésor gardé par un Basilic vieux de mille ans. Et pourtant, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée. Quelque chose l'incitait à poursuivre dans cette voie. Il tut en lui cette petite voix mais il se promit de continuer ses recherches. Ils quittèrent la salle, contents d'avoir avancés dans la destruction des horcruxes. Il ne leur restait plus que la coupe à trouver, ensuite tuer Nagini. La fin de Voldemort approchait.


	32. 32 Grandeur et décadence d'une famille

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

32 – Grandeur et décadence d'une famille

Après la destruction de l'horcruxe de Serdaigle, les quatre amis ne revirent pas Abelforth, à part pour l'introduction des goules. Celui-ci avait cependant réussi à contacter Severus et les cours d'Apprentissage de la Magie Noire s'axaient désormais sur l'équilibre précaire entre Magie Blanche et Magie Noire. Il en résulta une quantité astronomique de devoirs. Mais ce cours n'était pas le seul, il fallait aussi compter avec la métamorphose, les élèves avaient commencé à apprendre la métamorphose humaine. Pour une fois, les quatre amis ne réussirent pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude. La métamorphose humaine demandait un acte magique puissant sur soi-même et il fallait vaincre la crainte de ne plus jamais retrouver son corps d'antan. Bien que Ron et Harry aient rattrapé un certain nombre de lacunes engendrées depuis leur première année, l'exercice s'avéra difficile. Au contraire, les filles se débrouillaient fort bien et réussissaient assez souvent les exercices demandés. Elles aidaient évidemment leurs compagnons. Et les autres cours suivaient à un rythme effréné. Les professeurs avaient décidé à leur façon de rentrer en rébellion en donnant à leurs élèves toutes les informations possibles pour se défendre efficacement. Sous couvert de suivre le nouveau programme, ils assénaient quantité d'informations aux élèves qui ressortaient des cours avec des maux de tête de plus en plus important. La plupart des élèves regrettaient de ne plus pouvoir se fournir chez Farces pour sorciers facétieux afin d'avoir quelques bonbons de gerbe ou autres produits dérivés. Et les semaines s'enchaînèrent à un rythme soutenu.

Une semaine avant leur départ, avec le concours de quelques élèves de l'AD, Harry et ses amis commencèrent à présenter une éructation importante de boutons verts sur leurs visages. Suivis un certain nombre d'élèves. Severus, au courant de l'imminence du voyage des quatre amis, se montra particulièrement dur envers les élèves malades. Il dut pourtant ployer quand la contagion devint trop importante. Même des élèves de Serpentard furent contaminés. A la fin de la semaine, il dut mettre les quatre amis en quarantaine en les cloisonnant dans leur dortoir. Des médicomages les examinèrent et déclarèrent qu'ils avaient la dragoncelle virulente. La nouvelle fit le tour du château. Les médecins donnèrent aux quatre amis un traitement d'une semaine. Ils prévinrent tout de même le directeur qu'il y avait un risque pour que la maladie réapparaisse fréquemment durant l'année. Aux premiers symptômes, il faudrait les prévenir. Ils préconisèrent aussi de ménager les élèves pour éviter toute nouvelle contamination. Les quatre gryffondors étaient aux anges. C'était une aubaine pour eux, ils n'auraient pas à chercher loin comme excuse. Quand les médicomages partirent, les jeunes gens se relevèrent après avoir pris l'antidote adéquat, plus puissant que le traitement prescrit. Ils installèrent les goules. Dobby devait rester à Poudlard pour donner le change. A la tombée de la nuit, alors que tous les élèves étaient dans la Grade Salle pour le repas du soir, ils prirent la direction de la salle secrète. Ils touchèrent le portoloin qui les mena dans le salon d'Abelforth où celui-les attendait avec des sacs de voyage.

- Bonsoir ! A ce que j'ai entendu, notre petit stratagème a parfaitement fonctionné. La Gazette du Sorcier en a fait la une du soir : Contamination de Dragoncelle dû au Survivant.

- Et bien, je serais bientôt responsable du mal être des élèves à ce niveau là.

- Bon, passons. Vous êtes prêts pour cette nouvelle aventure ?, demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Une chose, dit Ginny, il sera possible que j'appelle Fulgura là-bas.

- Bien sûr, ta jument n'aura aucun mal à nous rejoindre. Nous accosterons près d'une rivière, et ensuite, nous gravirons une grotte qui nous mènera au Machu Pichu. La montée sera un peu longue. J'en profiterais pour vous raconter un peu l'histoire de ma famille. Kumsfec, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour transplaner avec tous ces jeunes gens. Le phénix émit un chant grave et joyeux. Allons-y !

Ils sortirent dehors, s'accrochèrent au vieux professeur qui tenait lui-même Kumsfec, et ils transplanèrent. Le voyage dura une minute et ils accostèrent près d'une rivière qui s'enfonçait dans la roche. Ils se trouvaient entre deux parois de montagnes. Ils étaient sur un chemin escarpé qui serpentait sur un kilomètre. Un bruit sourd se faisait entendre au loin. La largeur du chemin était à peine suffisante. Ils se tinrent par la main et marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte qui était cachée par une cascade. Le spectacle était grandiose. Ils continuèrent sur le chemin qui contournait la cascade pour se retrouver d'un coup plongés dans le noir. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes. Les lumières émises se reflétèrent sur les parois de la grotte qui scintillèrent. La roche était en grande partie composée de quartz qui émettait des flux magiques. Abelforth leur expliqua que les prêtres incas avaient été de grands sorciers qui descendaient des premiers égyptiens à avoir franchi l'océan à l'époque antique. Leurs constructions sont similaires à bien des égards. Durant la montée, Abelforth se mit à parler alors de sa famille.

- Avant d'habiter Godric-Hollow, ma famille était installée près des forêts de Cardiff. Albus était l'aîné et ma sœur et moi étions les cadets. Nous étions jumeaux. A notre naissance, notre père dut nous quitter prématurément emporté par une expérience ratée. Notre famille était très riche et fort respectée dû aux nombreuses découvertes de notre père. Quand celui-ci est mort, ma mère a décidé de déménager pour Godric's Hollow. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque et Albus huit. Nous fûmes bien accueillis. Au bout de quelques temps, notre mère fréquenta un homme qui s'avérait fort sympathique. Mais au bout de deux ans, celui-ci disparut. C'est à cette époque que survint l'incident.

Abelforth s'interrompit, des sanglots dans la voix. Il se remémorait des souvenirs douloureux.

- Après le départ de ce sorcier, notre mère se renferma sur elle. Pour ne pas la déranger, nous jouions dans la cour de notre maison, à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Alors que notre sœur avait échappé à notre surveillance, elle fut surprise par des enfants moldus au moment où elle pratiquait de la magie. Ceux-ci, éberlués, la défièrent de recommencer. Pensant s'amuser avec eux, elle refit de la magie. A ce moment-là, l'un d'eux lui lança un caillou, suivi par les autres. Ils la lapidèrent presque en l'insultant de tous les noms. Mon frère et moi arrivâmes juste à temps. Les garnements disparurent presque immédiatement. Nous ramenâmes notre sœur à la maison pour que notre mère la soigne. Les blessures physiques, bien qu'importantes, furent vite guéries, mais les blessures psychologiques demeurèrent longtemps. Notre sœur, Ariana, renferma alors à l'intérieur d'elle-même ses dons magiques. Notre mère, furieuse, s'en prit violement à nous. Elle tenta de soigner Arina du mieux qu'elle put, mais rien n'y fit. A partir de cet instant, ma sœur n'utilisa plus jamais ses pouvoirs. Ma mère considéra cet état de fait comme une honte et cacha notre sœur des regards de tous. Albus, à partir de ce jour, changea littéralement. Il commença à vouer une certaine indifférence à tout ce qui était inférieur à lui. Moi, de mon côté, je m'occupais de ma sœur. Quand Albus entra à Poudlard, il ne prit pas longtemps à se faire remarquer par son extrême intelligence et sa dextérité à apprendre. A la fin de sa première année, il en savait autant que des élèves de sixième année. Les professeurs lui promettaient déjà un grand avenir, et il jouissait déjà de cette reconnaissance. Notre mère était évidemment très fière. A la maison, je n'avais pas le droit de le distraire de ses études. Il étudiait plus que nécessaire. Quand moi-même j'intégrais Poudlard, mon frère avait une telle réputation de génie que mon arrivée passa inaperçue. Je m'en fichais à l'époque car les études n'étaient pas ma priorité. Et les années s'écoulèrent ainsi. Mon frère brillait et moi je restais dans l'ombre à m'occuper de ma sœur que ma mère avait reniée, d'une certaine façon.

Hermione l'interrompit à ce moment-là.

- Heu, monsieur, comment se fait-il que votre sœur ne soit pas allé à Poudlard alors que vous avez dit qu'elle pratiquait la magie.

- Voyez-vous, Hermione, la famille Dumbledore, à l'époque, faisait partie des privilégiés. Mon père était un grand découvreur et ma mère était d'une beauté époustouflante. Notre famille avait des relations au sein du ministère qui remontaient à bien avant la naissance de mes parents. Je pourrais presque dire que nous étions dans la même situation que les Malefoy. Depuis des générations, la famille Dumbledore avait donné naissance à de puissants et nobles sorciers. Certains ancêtres de ma famille ont même dirigé le ministère dans l'ombre à certaines époques troubles. Donc, vous comprenez que ma sœur ne soit pas allée à Poudlard. Dès que la lettre est arrivée pour signifier que Ariana était admise d'office à Poudlard, ma mère a écrit directement au Ministre pour lui demander une dérogation spéciale. Celui-ci accepta sans même se poser de questions. Ma mère était une Dumbledore, une femme riche et puissante. Une demande Dumbledore équivalait à un ordre venant du Magenmagot. Vous comprenez aussi mieux pourquoi, lors de votre cinquième année, Fudge a cru qu'Albus voulait prendre sa place. Il connaissait la réputation des Dumbledore, qu'Albus avait accrue. Peu de vieilles familles de sorciers peuvent se vanter d'avoir eu autant d'influence que la nôtre, au cours de l'histoire.

- Monsieur, je suis étonné car j'ai souvent lu les livres relatifs à l'histoire de la magie en Angleterre, et pourtant le nom de votre famille n'apparaît pas.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous agissions dans l'ombre. Si vous regardez de plus près Hermione, vous ne verrez jamais les noms des membres du Magenmagot, et pourtant ce sont eux qui dirigent les actions du Ministre et qui décident de comment doit tourner le vent.

Cette dernière remarque mit fin aux tergiversions internes d'Hermione.

- Reprenons là où j'en étais. Quand Albus a fini sa septième année, il était en tout point identique à Tom Jedusor. On lui promettait un avenir brillant, il avait déjà été approché par le ministère, on lui proposait de grands postes. Il refusa tout en bloc. Il voulait voyager. Voyager ! Quel grand mot. Il voulait surtout se débarrasser d'une famille trop encombrante pour ses ambitions. La santé de ma mère avait décliné et elle commençait à se reprocher de ne pas s'être occupée d'Ariana. Elle tenta de renouer le dialogue avec ma sœur. Mon frère quitta la demeure familiale nous laissant seuls. Ma mère ne tenta pas de le retenir. Elle disait qu'elle comprenait. Seul moi savais pourquoi il partait réellement. Il voulait accroître ses connaissances et sa puissance magique pour revenir et diriger le monde magique comme il l'entendait. Il voulait la grandeur pour les sorciers. Il avait au fond de lui cette rage contre les garnements qui avaient rendu notre sœur impotente. Et durant un an il voyagea sans donner aucune nouvelle. C'est durant ce périple qu'il rencontra Grindelwald. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement et partageaient beaucoup d'idées sur la grandeur et sur le rôle que les sorciers devaient jouer dans le monde. Ils ne supportaient pas de vivre dans le secret.

Abelforth s'interrompit à nouveau. Il se calma car la colère commençait à poindre dans ses propos. Il fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas exploser. Harry était effaré d'apprendre tout ça. Il se rendait compte qu'il aurait voulu ne pas être au courant après tout. Les propos de Rita Skeeter remontaient à la surface, et le jeune sorcier avait du mal à croire que ce fut la vérité. Mais Harry était le seul à être réellement médusé. Hermione avait mis au courant Ron et Ginny. Elle avait respecté le choix de son ami en ne lui dévoilant rien du livre de la journaliste. Ron et Ginny, malgré tout, semblaient assez bouleversés en entendant l'histoire de la bouche d'Abelforth qui reprit son récit.

- Quand mon frère revint au bout d'un an, je m'apprêtais à entamer ma sixième année. Je me débrouillais pas trop mal à l'école mais il était dur d'être toujours comparé à mon intelligent de frère. Mes notes étaient certes au-dessus de la moyenne mais elles n'avaient pas le même éclat. La santé de ma mère s'était encore dégradée et ma sœur était de plus en plus renfermée. J'envisageais même d'arrêter mes études. Je ne continuais que sur l'insistance de ma mère qui voulait que la famille Dumbledore brille encore. A son retour, Albus nous présenta donc Gellert Grindelwald. C'était un élève fraîchement diplômé de Durmstrang, intelligent et ambitieux. Tout comme mon frère, il voulait que la grandeur des sorciers soit reconnue à travers le monde. Ils s'étaient installés pour les vacances d'été. C'est en surprenant leurs conversations que j'ai compris que mon frère envisageait sérieusement de réformer en profondeur le Code Magique. J'avoue, pour ma défense, que j'approuvais certaines de leurs idées. Moi aussi, je n'avais pas oublié l'incident qui avait rendu ma sœur incapable. Mais là, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Ils envisageaient un véritable coup d'éclat en se basant sur le renom des Dumbledore. J'appris que durant leurs pérégrinations, ils avaient appris diverses magies dont quelques unes qui permettaient de contrôler les gens. Le seul point de divergence entre les deux amis était l'utilisation de la magie noire. Mon frère se refusait à l'adopter alors que Grindelwald en abusait. A l'instar de Voldemort, il recherchait lui aussi l'immortalité. Je le soupçonnais d'ailleurs de n'avoir suivi Albus que dans ce but. Il voulait que mon frère l'aide grâce à sa grande intelligence. Et un soir, n'en pouvant plus, je les surpris. Je fis la morale à mon supérieur de grand frère. Grindelwald riait tandis qu'Albus me disait d'aller jouer à mes jeux de gamin. Il disait que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je m'énervais à ce moment-là et je sortis ma baguette. Ma mère et ma sœur, alertées par les cris, entrèrent dans la chambre de mon frère. Je menaçais Grindelwald tandis qu'Abelforth me tenait en joue. J'étais si énervé par le comportement stupide de mon frère. Alors que je m'apprêtais à désarmer Gellert et que mon frère se préparait de son côté à m'immobiliser, ma sœur s'interposa entre nous trois. Ce fut l'action fatidique. Ma sœur, en s'interposant, libéra sa propre magie depuis trop longtemps contenue. Avec les trois rayons jetés en même temps, une énorme déflagration s'ensuivit qui détruisit toute la maison. Albus, Gellert et moi en sortîmes vivant, mais ma sœur et ma mère moururent sur le coup.

Abelforth pleurait maintenant. Les quatre amis étaient tétanisés. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer une telle tragédie. Ce qu'avait écrit Rita Skeeter était loin de la vérité. Devant leurs yeux venait de se jouer l'une des plus grandes tragédies d'une noble famille.

- Nous n'avons jamais pu savoir qui avait touché Ariana. Mais après ça, Grindelwald s'enfuit, nous laissant mon frère et moi. Nous étions totalement amorphes. Quand les voisins arrivèrent, ils nous trouvèrent tous les deux serrant dans nos bras les corps sans vie de notre mère et notre sœur. Mon frère, prenant sur lui, expliqua que l'explosion était due à une expérience malencontreuse de ma mère et qu'il en résultait la mort de nos deux parentes. Je fus dégoûté par la façon dont mon frère manipula son monde. Lors de l'enterrement, il ne versa même pas une larme. Je me rappelle encore de son visage de marbre. Ah, la grandeur des sorciers. Tu m'en diras tant. Et il s'excuse de l'au-delà ! Laissez-moi rire. Après ce drame, je ne parlais plus à mon frère durant des années. Je ne vous raconterais pas sa vie après cela, vous la connaissez aussi bien que tout le monde. Je ne vous cache pas qu'on a recommencé à se parler que lorsque Voldemort est véritablement apparu. Il m'a supplié de l'aider. Il se faisait déjà vieux à l'époque et ne croyait pas tenir aussi bien que durant son combat contre son ancien meilleur ami. Vous pouvez le constater, notre famille n'était pas si différente que certaines familles de sorciers au Sang Pur et Albus n'était pas loin de s'engager dans la même voie que Voldemort. Nous n'avions pas d'aussi _nobles intentions_ comme à votre âge.

La vérité avait éclaté. Albus Dumbledore, le grand sorcier, le génie, le défenseur des causes perdues, n'était qu'un homme parmi les autres avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Ses rêves avaient été des rêves de grandeur et d'ambition. Harry avait du mal à admettre que son mentor ait ainsi pu envisager un jour de dominer lui-même le monde. Il avait été certes contre l'utilisation de la magie noire, mais avec toutes les connaissances qu' Harry avait accumulées depuis les vacances d'été, il savait que l'on pouvait très bien user de la magie blanche comme d'une arme toute aussi dévastatrice. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre cet état de fait.

- Professeur, demanda-t-il, vous en voulez encore à votre frère alors qu'il vous a demandé de nous aider.

- Harry, je ne peux pas te dire en toute honnêteté si je lui en veux encore. Mon frère était un manipulateur. Regarde, il t'a mis sur la voie d'un trésor des fondateurs dont je ne suis pas au courant. Il vous a laissé des indices dont j'ignore la nature. Il m'a moi-même manipulé pour que je vous aide. Il m'a raconté la vérité de Voldemort, il m'a parlé des horcruxes, de Severus Rogue et des possibilités de les trouver. Mais voilà, il a fallu qu'il garde pour lui des informations qui me semblent importantes puisque cela doit permettre d'assurer notre victoire. Alors oui je lui en veux encore car il ne m'a laissé qu'un choix restreint. J'avoue quand même que je vous aurais aidé car la situation de notre communauté est dramatique.

Harry voyait maintenant la distinction importante entre les deux frères. Albus était un homme réfléchi et prévoyant restant dans l'ombre pour agir alors que Abelforth était un homme d'action qui réfléchissait sur les conséquences des actes à venir. Les deux frères n'avaient rien de commun. Ils s'opposaient dans leur façon de vivre. Durant le récit du vieux professeur, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils avaient gravi la grotte pendant plus de deux heures. Les quatre amis réfléchissaient encore au récit de leur professeur. Harry était chamboulé. Ginny s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Elle lui dit silencieusement de ne pas trop se torturer sur Albus. Leur vieux mentor était mort en accomplissant son devoir pour sauver la communauté magique. Il fallait continuer coûte que coûte. Harry remercia sa bien-aimée de son soutien. Depuis le début de leur relation, la jeune sorcière avait beaucoup évolué. Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi beaucoup évolué depuis le début de cette histoire. Outre leur puissance magique, ils avaient évolué dans leur façon d'envisager l'avenir, la mort et la vie. Harry reconnaissait que par moment il avait aussi cette impression d'être manipulé par leur ancien professeur. N'avait-il pas inclus Ginny dans cette quête désespérée ? Ne leur avait-il pas légué des objets dans la signification restée encore à découvrir ? Ne les avait-il pas engagés dans une chasse au trésor dont les indices étaient si disparates ? N'avait-il pas engagé son propre frère dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien ? Malgré le soutien de Ginny, Harry n'arrêtait pas de remettre en question les enseignements de son défunt mentor.

- Harry, dit Hermione, tu es d'une humeur morose. Je comprends ton désarroi mais il ne sert à rien pour le moment de te torturer l'esprit de cette façon.

- Elle a raison mon vieux, surenchérit Ron. Tout comme toi, je n'apprécie pas le fait de savoir que j'avance à l'aveuglette. Reconnais cependant que jusqu'alors, nous nous en sommes sortis en suivant ses instructions, et nous sommes toujours en vie ainsi que nos amis. Il faut essayer de voir le côté positif.

- Ronny a raison. Tu dois continuer à avancer. Il faut continuer à se préparer si nous voulons vaincre Voldemort. Et puis dis-toi qu'Albus ne t'a pas laissé seul pour accomplir ces quêtes. Je suis d'accord pour que l'on s'intéresse un peu plus à cette histoire de trésor des fondateurs. A la rentrée, nous irons revoir le vieux basilic.

- Je te remercie Hermione. Non je vous remercie de me soutenir dans ces moments difficiles.

- Nous sommes là pour ça, dit Ginny. Albus, te connaissant, t'a confié à nos soins. J'aime à penser qu'il a agit ainsi car il se souciait réellement de nous. Nous n'étions pas qu'à ses yeux de la chair à canon.

Abelforth souriait devant une telle complicité. Il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir de pareils amis. Peut-être que son frère avait ressenti pareil désir en les voyant. Eux, les deux frères si intelligents, qui avaient des vies d'ermite. Ils n'avaient personne à leur côté pour partager leur tourment ou leur joie. Ils avaient été seuls tout au long de leur vie. Ils finirent par sortir de la grotte. Ils se trouvaient sur un plateau escarpé. Un épais brouillard leur cachait l'horizon. Abelforth leur indiqua un chemin qu'ils descendirent. Il leur expliqua que le brouillard était magique. En arrivant à mi-chemin, le brouillard disparut, et la Machu Pichu brilla devant leurs yeux. Hermione, qui s'attendait à une vieille ville en ruine comme elle l'avait découvert au cours de ses recherches, fut soufflée en découvrant toute un cité en or. Harry, Ron et Ginny était sans voix. Abelforth les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils virent qu'un énorme condor d'or surplombait la ville en l'enrouant de ses ailes. Ils virent des élèves alignés en ligne qui suivaient des cours sur les différentes terrasses de la ville. Des arbres fruitiers poussaient, des cochons gambadaient. Harry se serait cru au Terrier. Un sorcier les accueillit à l'entrée. Ils attendirent la permission de leur professeur pour user de la légilimancie. Il leur demanda d'attendre. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un grand temple en or qu'ils gravirent. Là les attendait une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux de jais qui pendaient dans son dos. Un bandeau doré lui ceignait le front. Des boucles d'oreilles en or lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait des yeux marron si pénétrants qu'ils donnèrent l'impression à Harry de se trouver face à Dumbledore. Il arrêta son examen de la jeune femme quand Abelforth lui fit remarquer que c'était malvenu. Et elle les salua.


	33. 33 Métamorphoses humaines

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

33 – Métamorphoses humaines

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Riyamia. Je suis la gardienne de ce sanctuaire. Abelforth m'a prévenu de votre venue, et je suis enchantée de vous accueillir.

Ils saluèrent la gardienne avec respect. Elle les pria de la suivre à l'intérieur du temple. Tout ici était recouvert d'or. Elle leur expliqua que c'était de la métamorphose de très haut niveau. Son peuple n'utilisait que rarement des sorts et préférait changer la nature des objets. Ce fait intrigua beaucoup les quatre amis. Pour eux, la métamorphose n'était qu'une pratique de la magie sans grand intérêt. Ils oubliaient qu'Albus avait été professeur de métamorphose avant d'être directeur. En observant les couloirs, ils ne virent aucune décoration mais ils leur semblaient que les murs s'imprégnaient parfois de motifs bizarres. Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle au centre de laquelle se tenait un grand bassin lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol. La gardienne leur expliqua que ceci était en réalité une pensine géante et qu'ils allaient y découvrir l'histoire des incas. Plutôt que de leur faire un grand discours, ils allaient la vivre. Les quatre amis étaient transportés par cette idée. Ils plongèrent dans la pensine et furent assaillis par deux millénaires d'histoire. Ils virent l'arrivée des ancêtres égyptiens, les luttes intestines des différentes dynasties, le rôle des sorciers dans l'ombre, la déchéance des incas après l'arrivée des espagnols, la décision de la communauté magique inca de cacher son existence et son évolution depuis lors. Ce voyage dura trois heures. Quand ils ressortirent de la pensine, ils étaient encore sous le choc de toutes les informations accumulées. La gardienne les invita à se restaurer. Durant le repas, elle leur expliqua certains points de détails que Hermione n'avait pas complètement saisis. A la fin du repas, Ginny demanda si elle pouvait appeler sa jument de feu pour qu'elle reste avec elle. Riyamia accéda à sa requête. Malgré la distance, elle appela Fulgura qui s'échappa de son enclos. Elle galopa à travers le monde pendant une heure avant de se cabrer devant sa maîtresse. La jeune sorcière était ravie de revoir sa jument qui lui lécha affectueusement la main. L'arrivée de l'animal suscita un certain émoi au sein de la communauté inca. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de cheval de feu du désert. Ils étaient plus habitués aux animaux de leurs contrées comme le condor, le jaguar scintillant ou l'anaconda géant. Ce serpent était vénéré comme un sage car il dialoguait avec eux. Ginny les prévint de ne pas s'en approcher car sa jument se montrait assez farouche envers les personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Les incas se reculèrent respectueusement de l'animal. Peu après, la gardienne les prit à part.

- Votre professeur m'a dit que vous ne seriez ici que pour une semaine. Je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant pour vous mettre à niveau mais il m'a assuré que vous étiez très doués. Il m'a révélé que vous connaissiez la fluxomancie donc cela devrait vous permettre d'avancer aisément. Voici le programme que je vous ai réservé. A partir de demain, nous reprendrons ensemble les bases de la métamorphose. Ensuite, dans les jours à venir, je vous apprendrais la métamorphose de combat et de défense. Je vous apprendrais aussi la métamorphose humaine complète. Vous apprendrez à vous transformer en un animal qui dépendra soit de vos forces ou de vos faiblesses. Je m'étendrais sur le sujet le moment venu. Je vous préviens que l'enseignement sera intensif.

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de reprendre les bases de la métamorphose. Mais ils ne dirent rien en attendant de voir de quoi il en retournerait. La gardienne les salua en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Abelforth les conduisit vers une maison qui se trouvait au pied du temple.

- Alors les amis, impressionnés ?

- Leur civilisation est si ancienne. Notre communauté est vraiment jeune à côté de la leur, dit Hermione.

- Exactement Hermione. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que nous ne visitons que d'anciennes communautés magiques. Vous avez pu remarquer que les civilisations égyptiennes et incas ont influencé le monde de manière directe. Et elles ont su se retirer le moment venu. A l'inverse de Voldemort qui veut créer un nouveau conflit pour asseoir une dominance sans commune mesure. Vous verrez qu'au cours de nos voyages en Inde et au Japon, les communautés magiques sont encore bien intégrées dans le monde. Les moldus et les sorciers vivent main dans la main.

Cette nouvelle surprit agréablement les jeunes sorciers anglais. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette coopération particulière.

- Monsieur, demanda Ron, vous êtes venus ici par le passé, comme votre frère je suppose, alors comment se fait-il que votre frère n'est pas enseigné ce qu'il avait appris ?

- Ron, Ron, tu oublies le but premier des voyages de mon frère, la puissance. C'est vrai qu'avec l'âge, il aurait pu enseigner tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, senti. Cependant il avait peur de créer un clone de lui-même. Et il a bien fait de s'abstenir. Imaginez Voldemort avec tout l'enseignement de mon frère. Ce serait sans conteste le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps et il serait quasiment invincible. Harry n'aurait aucune chance face à lui. Les horcruxes ne seraient en fin de compte qu'un souci secondaire pour le détruire. Albus vous a choisi, outre à cause de la prophétie, parce que vous avez su ensemble faire face et ne pas vous laisser corrompre par l'étendue de la magie noire qui s'offrait à vous. Vous n'avez jamais renoncé devant l'adversité. Combien de sorciers peuvent assurer qu'ils n'auraient pas succombé ? Je suis sûr de la réponse, personne. Et pourtant, vous quatre, à différents moments, vous aviez la possibilité de succomber plus que quiconque car vous étiez en présence de la magie noire la plus puissante. Et malgré tout, vous êtes là, non pas pour la puissance elle-même, mais pour l'amour que cette puissance vous apportera. Vous la voulez pour protéger ce qui vous est cher. La subtilité est mince mais elle est là. Votre puissance magique n'est pas pour vous-même, elle l'est pour les autres. A l'inverse de mon frère et de Voldemort, et de moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette puissance nous a d'une certaine manière détruite.

Un regret profond soulignait les propos du vieux professeur. Les quatre amis ne purent rien faire pour réconforter Abelforth. Ils avaient devant eux un vieil homme brisé par trop de drames, de secrets et de remords. Ils ne continuèrent pas de l'interroger et préférèrent se retirer dans leur chambre. Le vieux sorcier les remercia intérieurement. Après la douloureuse révélation faite en fin de matinée, il se sentait las. Il était las de cette vie mensongère, de cette guerre, de ces responsabilités. Il voulait retourner chez lui et reprendre sa vie d'ermite. Il en voulait à son frère de l'avoir embarqué de force dans cette histoire. Il expira doucement et se coucha à son tour. Il devait pourtant continuer car il s'était attaché à ces quatre élèves. Ils étaient sympathiques, enthousiastes, intelligents et déterminés. Il les aimait comme les enfants qu'il aurait aimé avoir un jour s'il n'avait pas fui après ses études de Poudlard. Il ne leur avait pas dit combien il avait voulu lui-même vengé sa sœur en combattant son frère au cours d'un duel. Il préférait se taire sur ce sujet. Il en avait raconté suffisamment pour que les jeunes sorciers se forgent une opinion. Il s'endormit d'un lourd sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par un enfant. Ils prirent un petit déjeune léger pour rejoindre ensuite la gardienne qui les attendait sur une des nombreuses terrasses du site. De l'herbe et des arbres fruitiers poussaient au milieu des pavés d'or.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit Riyamia. Abelforth m'a un peu expliqué ce vous étudiez en métamorphose, mais ce que vous allez apprendre est bien plus intéressant. De ce qu'il m'a dit, vous apprenez surtout beaucoup de théories sans vraiment savoir pratiquer dans la vie de tous les jours. Et en combat encore moins. Je vais donc vous faire une petite démonstration. Mettez-vous face à moi. Vous lancerez des sorts basiques et je me contenterais de les parer. Allons-y !

Les quatre amis lancèrent le sort du saucisson. Elle transforma les rayons rouges en de magnifiques papillons multicolores. Elle les invita à recommencer. Ils lancèrent différents sorts mais ceux-ci subirent le même genre de transformation. Elle mit fin à l'exercice.

- Vous avez pu constater que je n'ai pas utilisé de boucliers ou même esquivé vous sorts. Je me suis contenté de les métamorphoser. Mais je peux faire mieux sans me fatiguer. Recommencez !

Ils lui lancèrent à nouveau des sorts basiques. Elle cueillit une branche et d'arbre qu'elle transforma devant elle en une palissade de bois. Les sortilèges explosèrent dessus. Elle fit en sorte que la palissade l'entoure. Elle les pria de recommencer ce qu'ils firent. Elle doubla la palissade, en sortit et transplana derrière les quatre amis qu'elle paralysa.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, la métamorphose peut servir à se défendre. Mais elle peut aussi permettre d'attaquer, petite démonstration.

Elle prit un bri d'herbe au sol qu'elle transforma en javelot qu'elle lança. Elle reprit le javelot avec un sort d'attraction qu'elle transforma en épée. Cette même épée, elle la tripla pour lancer ensuite les trois épées contre la palissade. Harry et ses amis n'avaient jamais vu la métamorphose sous cet angle. Et le fait que la gardienne puisse multiplier un même objet si rapidement les laissaient pantois. Elle n'utilisait aucun sort, ce contentant juste de transformer ce qu'elle pensait.

- Maintenant que je vous ai fait une démonstration, un peu de théorie pour que vous compreniez. Vous connaissez la fluxomancie, donc vous savez de manière générale comment détecter les flux magiques. Il faut savoir que la nature et les flux magiques sont deux données qui s'opposent et qui se complètent. Je m'explique. Si vous prenez un brin d'herbe, vous savez que sa nature est terrestre et il ne pousse que suivant les saisons. Sa nature est immobile et immuable. Avec les flux magiques, il peut se revigorer et changer légèrement son cycle. Il peut par exemple pousser toute l'année quelques soient les saisons et ne pas mourir en fin de compte pour renaître. Jusque là je pense être claire. Maintenant, quand nous pratiquons la métamorphose, nous changeons la nature de l'objet et nous agissons sur les flux magiques environnant l'objet. Quand j'ai changé la branche d'arbre en palissade pour me défendre, j'ai changé sa nature. Je l'ai arraché à son habitat naturel et à son cycle. Mais j'ai aussi modifié les flux magiques qui agissaient sur cette branche. De par ma volonté, je lui ai donné une nouvelle fonction. Cette nouvelle fonction est aussi due à l'influence de mes propres flux magiques. Vous comprenez donc que votre détermination et votre puissance magique sont en étroite collaboration sur l'objet à métamorphoser.

Pour Harry et Ron, jamais la métamorphose n'avait paru aussi intéressante. Les explications fournies leur parlaient plus que les cours théoriques de Poudlard où on leur rabâchait sans cesse des formules sans donner d'explications claires. Ou bien était-ce le fait qu'ils maîtrisaient la légilimancie et la fluxomancie à un si haut niveau ? Pour les filles, les explications de la gardienne complétaient leur savoir. Riyamia continua dans sa lancée.

- Quand vous aurez maîtrisé cet aspect de la métamorphose, nous passerons à la métamorphose humaine. Je ne veux pas encore m'avancer sur le sujet mais vous devrez apprendre à bien vous connaître intérieurement. Il faudra que chacun soit seul avec lui-même. Abelforth m'a expliqué que vous profitiez du lien de combinaison de Mr Potter avec son phénix. Il vous faudra taire ce lien pour vous trouver. Je m'expliquerais le moment venu. Maintenant commençons réellement votre apprentissage.

- Madame, une question encore, dit Hermione, comment faîtes-vous pour multiplier les objets transformés sans potion ?

- Une question intéressante ! Vous voyez, quand on change un objet inanimé, on peut aussi le reproduire sans sa base première. Je me sers de l'air environnant pour recréer l'objet. On ne peut évidemment pas reproduire des animaux complexes comme un cheval ou un condor. Mais on peut reproduire des insectes simples comme des papillons ou des limaces. Ce sont des organismes selon la loi de la nature qui se trouve au bas de l'échelle de l'évolution. Ils font partie de la famille des invertébrés et ne demandent pas une masse de flux magiques importants pour être reproduits. Mais tous les invertébrés ne sont aussi simples. Il faut donc se méfier.

- Mais Madame, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait pour arrêter nos quatre rayons.

- La réponse paraît pourtant évidente, la légilimancie. En dédoublant ma concentration, j'ai doublé ma détermination en agissant sur les flux magiques de vos rayons. Quand on comprend la nature des flux magiques et qu'on connaît les siens, on peut facilement détourner la nature de certains rayons. Mais comme toutes règles, il y a des exceptions comme ce que vous appelez les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Leur nature est basée sur l'intention du sorcier qui vous les lance. Et là, la métamorphose n'est pas possible car on ne peut pas transformer la nature d'une personne.

Les quatre amis comprirent parfaitement. Ils se mirent à étudier très sérieusement. Durant la matinée, ils reprirent donc la métamorphose depuis le début, de la transformation d'un brin d'herbe en aiguille à la transformation d'un petit vertébré en un objet inanimé. En analysant les flux magiques émis par chaque objet ou animal, ils arrivèrent rapidement à des métamorphoses plus complexes comme transformer l'air ambiant en un objet. Cela s'avéra compliqué car il fallait détecter le flux magique de l'air au milieu de tout un environnement qui baignait dans des flux magiques diverses. Le dédoublement de la concentration fut d'une grande aide. A la fin de la matinée, ils s'en sortirent avec les honneurs. Ils étaient épuisés et le repas du midi fut un réel soulagement. L'après-midi, ils reprirent l'apprentissage en multipliant désormais les objets. L'exercice s'avéra beaucoup plus difficile, même avec la legilimancie. Jamais ils n'avaient autant pratiqué la métamorphose d'objets. Ils passaient d'un objet inanimé à un animal et vice et versa. La fin de la journée fut une délivrance. Ils étaient quand même ravis de constater qu'ils progressaient aux dires de la gardienne. Ginny demanda l'autorisation de galoper avec Fulgura en dehors de la cité d'or. Il n'y eut aucun problème. La cité était protégée du monde extérieur. Hermione en profita pour interroger Riyamia.

- Madame, comment se fait-il que la cité soit si bien conservée ? Quand j'ai fait des recherches, les moldus montrent des photos aériennes de la cité en ruines. Pourtant vous n'utilisez pas de sorts repousse-moldus !

- C'est très simple pourtant. Je vous ai expliqué que nous ne sommes pas des jeteurs de sorts comme vous, nous utilisons la métamorphose. Pour que la cité reste cachée, tous les sorciers présents travaillent à transformer l'aspect extérieur de l'air. En transformant l'air ambiant sur une vision commune, nous maintenons ainsi une illusion qui nous cache du reste du monde. Même quand les moldus visitent l'endroit, ils ne nous voient pas car leur attention n'est fixée que sur la métamorphose présente. C'est un travail de chaque instant qui permet aux jeunes sorciers en apprentissage de développer rapidement leur faculté à se concentrer. Ils apprennent plus rapidement les principes de la métamorphose. Et ensuite ils développent leurs autres capacités comme la légilimancie, l'occlumancie et la métamorphose humaine complète. Cela vous pourrait peu par rapport à ce que vous comprenez, mais notre société se suffit comme cela. Et on évite ainsi de voir l'apparition de mages noirs comme chez vous ou comme dans d'autres communautés. Pourtant, si l'un des nôtres désire découvrir le monde, il est libre de partir. Nous sommes une communauté vieillissante qui tente de garder un minimum de traditions. Notre histoire prouve que trop de magie nuit à notre tranquillité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense votre professeur.

- Vous avez raison Riyamia. Il est certain que l'éducation des jeunes sorciers est complète et diverse. Mais elle engendre un tas de conflits où, directement ou indirectement, nous cherchons à briller de n'importe quelle manière. Il faudrait que nous limitions certains enseignements. Cependant, notre société est encore jeune, et il faut lui laisser le temps de trouver ses marques pour éviter de répéter les mêmes erreurs.

- Voilà qui est fort sage ! J'oublie que parfois certaines sociétés ont besoin de temps pour arriver à maturité.

- Mais pourquoi, demanda Harry, ne pas créer une sorte de confédération mondiale de la magie où chaque communauté pourra partager son savoir, son histoire, sa culture ?

- C'est une belle idée Harry, elle est malheureusement utopique. Regarde notre situation actuelle. As-tu entendu parler d'une moindre intervention magique venant de l'extérieur ? Non. Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce problème ne regarde que nous et que temps qu'il ne concerne pas les autres communautés, personne ne lèvera le petit doigt. Les communautés magiques sont avares de leur secret.

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous nous faites visité des communautés magiques différentes qui nous accueillent chaleureusement et nous enseignent. Pourquoi cela serait-il irréalisable ?

- Harry, vous profitez de liens que nous avons pu tisser, mon frère et moi, avec des communautés qui nous sont accueillis pour ce que nous étions, des hommes de savoir. Ne crois pas que nous avons été bien accueillis partout. Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a même des sociétés magiques modernes dont on nous a refusé l'accès. Peu de sociétés magiques acceptent les intrus, la plupart sont assez anciennes pour comprendre l'utilité de s'ouvrir pour survivre. Le reste préfère se garder du regard extérieur.

Les trois amis étaient consternés par cette vision des choses. Ils n'acceptaient pas l'idée que les autres communautés magiques soient aussi obtuses d'esprit.

- Vous êtes révoltés par cet état de fait car vous êtes jeunes et en guerre, intervint Riyamia, nous aussi nous avons connu ce sentiment mais nous n'étions pas meilleurs il y a de ça quelques siècles. Quand les espagnols ont décimé notre peuple, la communauté magique s'est renfermé sur elle-même et n'a plus donné signe de vie avant cinq siècles. Ce n'est que très récemment que nous nous sommes de nouveau rouverts au monde. Il a fallu plusieurs discussions houleuses avec d'autres petites communautés magiques du pays pour se mettre d'accord. Il ne faut donc pas vous sentir frustrés.

Les paroles de Riyamia les pénétraient. Ils comprenaient mais ils avaient du mal à admettre. Les seules fois où les pays coopéraient, c'étaient pour des événements sportifs. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû proposer à Voldemort un match de Quidditch, pensa Harry avec ironie. Ginny revint une heure plus tard. Elle était toute ébouriffée et essoufflée. Fulgura avait entrepris une course monstrueuse entre les quatre points cardinaux du pays. La jument avait vraiment eu besoin de se défouler après avoir pratiquement passé plus d'un mois enfermée dans son box. Ils soupèrent en écoutant les récits des anciens et en faisant ami-ami avec des élèves de la cité. Les repas regroupaient toujours l'ensemble de la cité dans la grande cour à ciel ouvert de la cité. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement du travail de la journée. C'était vraiment des moments très relaxants. Ils apprirent que les familles habitaient dans la cité et que les parents pouvaient se révéler être aussi des enseignants. Tout le monde vivait en s'entraidant. Harry et ses amis avaient l'impression d'être au sein d'une immense famille. Ils se couchèrent tard ce soir-là.

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, ils apprirent à se défendre et à attaquer en métamorphosant tout objet inanimé qui se trouvait à leur portée. Ils firent même une excursion au sein de la forêt amazonienne pour accroître leur pratique de la métamorphose. L'apprentissage fut intensif. Au bout du cinquième jour, Riyamia décida de leur apprendre la métamorphose humaine complète.

- La première leçon sera d'apprendre à vous connaître. Je vous l'ai dit en début de semaine, il faut que vous soyez seuls avec vous-mêmes. Donc vous devez fermer vos esprits à tout contact parasitaire et découvrir votre propre flux magique. Chaque sorcier émet un flux magique qui lui est propre. Ce flux peut interagir sur les flux des personnes qui vous entourent. Mais pour la métamorphose humaine, il faut que vous découvriez votre propre flux pour ensuite le modeler selon vos désirs. Comme vous changez votre nature profonde pour prendre une autre nature, il vous faut un lien stable sur lequel vous reposer. Et ce lien est votre flux magique. Vous allez vous allonger au sol, vous fermerez les yeux et vous concentrerez sur vous-même. Il faut que vous fermiez votre esprit à toute chose pour vous concentrer sur votre recherche intérieure. Je ferais quelques discrètes incursions en vous pour vérifier où vous en êtes. Ne brûler surtout pas les étapes. Vous verrez au cours de votre voyage l'animal qui sommeille en vous et en lequel vous pourrez vous métamorphoser. Ne soyez pas trop surpris car il peut s'avérer différent de votre patronus.

Cette information les rendit perplexe. Ils étaient certains de pouvoir se transformer en leur patronus respectif. Riyamia partit dans une nouvelle explication.

- Sachez que votre patronus est avant tout un sort pour vous aider à vous défendre contre des créatures maléfiques. Il n'est en rien le reflet de l'animal qui sommeille en vous. Le patronus est avant tout un sortilège donnant naissance à une image rassurante et heureuse puisqu'elle est fondée durant des instants de bonheur. Elle diffère de ce que vous êtes en réalité. La métamorphose humaine complète se base sur votre moi profond, vous pouvez ainsi prendre la forme de votre faiblesse ou de votre force. Allongez-vous maintenant !

Les paroles de la gardienne résonnèrent pendant quelques minutes dans leurs têtes mais ils finirent par se relaxer. Pendant une grande partie de la matinée, ils restèrent ainsi à se scruter intérieurement. Ils firent le vide dans leur esprit, et rangèrent dans leur armoire mentale toutes les pensées parasitaires pour se concentrer uniquement sur leur flux magique unique. L'exercice s'avéra difficile car ils avaient en eux beaucoup de flux magiques dus à l'accumulation de puissance magique et du lien de combinaison de Kumsfec. Ron fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie car il avait vu en lui une monstrueuse acromentule. Il était en sueur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son flux magique constant puisse être ce dont il avait le plus peur. Harry s'éveilla aussi doucement car son flux magique avait l'apparence d'un phénix. Les filles ne s'éveillèrent et la gardienne pria les deux jeunes sorciers d'aller se restaurer. Elle veillerait sur les jeunes sorcières. Abelforth les attendait.

- Alors, cet exercice ? A ce que je vois vous avez réussi. Ron, vous semblez pâle.

- Je ne peux croire ce que j'ai vu. Je risque de me transformer en acromentule. Je déteste les araignées.

- Non, c'est normal. N'oubliez pas ce que vous a dit Riyamia, votre métamorphose peut se baser sur votre faiblesse. Votre peur des araignées vous incite à prendre l'apparence de la reine des araignées pour que vous puissiez vivre en toute tranquillité avec. Il ne faut pas vous angoisser outre mesure. De plus, vous ne serez pas forcément aussi noire qu'une véritable acromentule. Il se peut que vous soyez roux.

- Pardon ? Mais une acromentule est noire comme la nuit. Donc si je me métamorphose, je dois logiquement être noir.

- Ce n'est pas forcé. Votre métamorphose s'appuie aussi sur une image rassurante de vous-même. Il faut que l'on vous distingue des autres. Et puis vous verrez tous les avantages de cette transformation. Vous pourrez communiquez avec tous les araignées du monde entier. Vous pourrez même tisser des toiles. Je vous apprendrais à tirer avantage de votre transformation.

- Mais vous monsieur, en quoi vous métamorphosez-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas réellement d'apprendre à me métamorphoser puisque je suis un métamorphomage. Je peux pratiquement prendre toutes les formes vivantes humaines que je désire. Je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de devenir un animagus comme vous vous apprêtez à le devenir, ou comme Minerva McGonagall.

L'explication était censée. Hermione et Ginny ne reparurent que vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Riyamia les convoqua.

- Bien, vous êtes allés plus vite que prévu, et j'en suis contente. Maintenant, il est temps de passer la pratique. Vous avez bien compris les principes de la métamorphose. Maintenant, en scindant votre esprit en deux, vous allez vous métamorphoser en l'animal que vous avez découvert en vous. Vous allez voir que ça va aller tout seul.

En effet, ils n'eurent aucun problème. Ron se transforma en une acromentule géante grise, Harry en phénix, Ginny en cheval ailé et Hermione en une panthère blanche rayée au niveau de la tête avec des antennes sur le côté. La métamorphose ne dura que quelques minutes car les quatre amis eurent du mal à se mouvoir dans ces nouveaux corps. Ils reprirent leur apparence initiale.

- Je vous félicite, jeunes gens, vous avez réussi un véritable exploit. Vous avez su garder le contrôle de vous-même. Pour aujourd'hui je crois que c'est suffisant, vous pouvez vous reposer, dit la gardienne un sourire aux lèvres.

Les quatre amis s'assirent au sol car ils avaient du mal à tenir sur leurs deux jambes. Ils partagèrent leurs impressions avec Abelforth qui était surtout là pour les rassurer. Ils venaient de réussir un acte magique de haut niveau. Leur puissance magique s'en trouvait grandi, ils le sentaient. Kumsfec atterrit auprès de Harry et le fixa intensément. Il se mit à chanter de façon grave. Ils se transmettaient mutuellement leurs impressions. Ce transfert dura quelques minutes, et le phénix scruta ainsi Ginny, Ron et Hermione. L'examen de Ron fut un peu plus long car il avait besoin d'accepter l'idée de sa transformation. Kumsfec fit alors apparaître sur les bras droits de Ron et d'Hermione les plumes dorées qui y étaient incrustées. Elles se mirent à briller intensément. Hermione entra dans l'âme de son bien-aimé pour le réconforter. Ron se sentit soudainement bien et l'enlaça. Désormais, ils pourraient communiquer de la même manière que Ginny et Harry. Kumsfec venait de renforcer leur lien d'amour. La puissance du phénix grandissait exponentiellement. Il chanta ensuite une mélodie victorieuse avant de se consumer sous les yeux surpris des cinq sorciers. Au bout de quelques secondes apparut un oisillon au milieu des cendres. Harry le prit et le mit dans une des poches de son pantalon. Ron se sentait revigoré. Au repas du soir, le principal sujet de conversation fut la métamorphose des quatre sorciers. La transformation plus surprenante transformation était celle d'Hermione car personne n'avait jamais vu une panthère blanche. Elle-même s'étonnait de ce fait. Abelforth souriait de façon énigmatique. Il leur dit que durant leur voyage en Inde, il se pourrait qu'ils en vissent. Les quatre sorciers avaient hâte d'y être.

Pendant les derniers jours qui restèrent, ils apprirent à se mouvoir dans leur nouveau corps. Harry fut extrêmement surpris de voir qu'il pouvait voler aussi vite qu'un éclair de feu. Il tenta même l'expérience de transplaner sous cette forme jusqu'à Poudlard. Ayant mal dirigé son intention d'atterrir, il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle au moment du repas du soir. Il voyait tout en rouge et or. Il distingua Neville et les autres gryffondors. Il était apparu au milieu d'une gerbe rouge dorée. Il retransplana directement à la cité d'or. Ginny était ravie de voler. Elle voyait le monde au travers d'yeux bleus. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner mais elle filait comme le vent. Elle pouvait même prendre du monde sur son dos. Ron apprit à tisser des toiles d'araignées et à communiquer avec les autres araignées. Son arachnophobie se dissipait petit à petit. Le plus étrange fut de voir le monde au travers de milliers petits yeux. Sa vision s'en trouvait accrue. Hermione courrait à des vitesses vertigineuses et se montrait d'une souplesse féline incroyable. Elle grimpait aux arbres avec une aisance sidérante. Mais le plus impressionnant pour elle fut la force contenue dans ses pattes et sa mâchoire. Elle pouvait arracher un arbre d'un coup de patte ou broyer une branche épaisse d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Riyamia leur imposa de dormir un soir sous cette forme. Là aussi les découvertes furent surprenantes. Abelforth les prévint tout de même qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les caractéristiques des animaux. Donc il ne fallait pas tenter trop d'expérience hasardeuse. Il les entraîna sous ces formes pour le combat. Chacun put apprécier les forces et les faiblesses de sa métamorphose.

Le soir du départ fut émouvant en remerciement. La gardienne donna aux quatre sorciers un temple miniature en or qu'ils devaient entretenir pour celui-ci reste toujours dans cet état. Cinq minutes par jour de métamorphoses suffisaient. Elle leur apprit ainsi que ce temple était un dépositaire de flux magiques dans lequel ils pouvaient verser une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Les amis furent enchantés de ce cadeau. Ils promirent qu'un jour ils reviendraient pour mieux apprécier la beauté du lieu. Et ils transplanèrent chez Abelforth. Celui-ci leur souhaita de joyeuses vacances de Noël avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard par portoloin. De la salle secrète, ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir consultant la carte du maraudeur. En chemin, ils croisèrent la brigade directoriale. Ron décida de se métamorphoser en acromentule. Il grimpa le long des murs, se fixa au plafond et descendit au milieu du groupe. Une peur panique s'empara de la brigade qui s'enfuit en hurlant à travers le château. Les quatre amis rejoignirent leur dortoir en riant aux éclats. Ils cachèrent les goules et se couchèrent. Le lendemain serait le début des vacances.


	34. 34 Noël à Godric's Hollow

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

34 – Noël à Godric's Hollow

En ce samedi matin, une certaine effervescence régnait à Poudlard. C'était le départ pour les vacances de Noël. Les élèves étaient impatients de revoir leurs parents. Durant le petit déjeuner, le directeur annonça que pour ceux qui repartaient par le Poudlard Express, le départ serait à dix heures. Si des élèves manquaient le départ, il se ferait une joie particulière de les garder pour nettoyer le château. Le connaissant, les élèves jurèrent que le directeur tiendrait sa promesse. A dix heures moins le quart, tous les élèves étaient présents pour partir, soit en train, soit en transplanant. Les quatre amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous en premier au Terrier. De là ils partiraient pour Godric's Hollow. Il fallait en premier lieu prévenir la famille Weasley.

A dix heures, franchissant le portail sous la surveillance des aurors du Ministère, ils transplanèrent au Terrier. Mme Weasley les accueillit avec beaucoup d'effusion. Comme à son habitude, elle s'enquit de leur santé après cette épidémie de dragoncelle. Harry la rassura en lui expliquant que c'était un subterfuge mis au point afin qu'ils puissent peaufiner leur entraînement en dehors de l'école. Molly fut choqué par cette nouvelle. Avec le nouveau régime en place, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses enfants soient aussi téméraires, même pour apprendre à se défendre. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient appris. Plutôt que de lui faire un long discours, ils lui montrèrent. Elle fut ébahie par leur métamorphose. Reprenant leur forme initiale, Ron pria sa mère de se taire sur le sujet. Quand la guerre serait terminée, ils se déclareraient comme animagus. La pauvre Molly hocha ostensiblement la tête. Harry lui fit ensuite part de son désir de voir Noël se passer chez lui. Encore sous le choc, Mme Weasley n'enregistra pas l'information tout de suite. Ce fut Ginny qui la ramena à la réalité en lui reformulant la requête d'Harry. Elle accepta de bon cœur. Harry les invitait du vingt-trois décembre au deux janvier. Il voulait profiter de ces trois jours pour un peu décorer sa maison. Ron, Hermione et Ginny attendaient avec une certaine impatience le départ pour Godric's Hollow. Il fallait cependant qu'ils demandent la permission à Mme Weasley puisqu'elle était en charge d'eux. Elle accepta même si elle aurait préférée qu'ils restent ici. Ils transplanèrent donc chez Harry.

En arrivant, Ginny appela fulgura qui apparut cinq minutes plus tard. La jument était contente de revenir chez elle. Elle gambada tranquillement dans la propriété. Avant de pénétrer dans la maison, Harry demanda à Ron de se transformer pour qu'il tisse une énorme toile autour de la propriété. Le survivant avait l'intuition qu'ils ne seraient pas en paix pour cette fête. Le jeune rouquin comprit l'inquiétude de son ami. Il tissa donc une énorme toile. Hermione remarqua que la toile de son compagnon était particulière. Au lieu d'être de la simple soie d'araignée, elle était aussi composée de diamant brut. C'était une toile à la fois dure et souple. Elle était extrêmement difficile à détruire, et s'en échapper était pratiquement impossible. Les quatre amis profitèrent de leur récente leçon de métamorphose pour rendre cette toile invisible. Ils ne laissèrent que le passage de l'entrée disponible. Les filles montèrent les affaires dans leur chambre respective pendant que Ron prenait son meilleur ami à part.

- Harry, dit hésitant Ron, aurais-tu une idée de cadeau que je pourrais offrir à Hermione ? J'aimerais lui offrir quelque chose de spécial.

- Toi, tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête.

- Non pas vraiment. J'aimerais lui offrir quelque chose qui prouve que je suis sérieux avec elle. Dans le monde moldu, vous n'avez pas des traditions ou des choses du même style ?

- Attends que je réfléchisse… hum… Tu aimes Hermione éperdument et tu voudrais plus tard vivre avec elle.

- Exactement, tu as parfaitement saisi.

- Il y a bien une tradition qui me vient à la tête qui se fait chez les moldus mais cela va te paraître saugrenu.

- Pas grave, dis toujours. Maintenant que je me transforme en une acromentule géante, plus rien ne peut m'étonner.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une sorte de coutume qui se pratique avant le mariage. L'homme donne une bague de fiançailles comme promesse d'un mariage proche. Cela se fait entourer de la famille et des amis proches. Mais il faut que les intentions de l'homme soient sincères.

- Je peux t'assurer que je suis sérieux. Nous vivons des temps difficiles et je veux qu'Hermione sache que je tiens à elle plus que tout.

- Je te comprends vieux. Il faudrait que l'on aille faire un tour dans les bijouteries moldues. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup. Il faudrait demander l'aide d'une fille.

- Non, non, n'implique pas Ginny. Je veux que ce soit moi qui trouve. Tu peux le comprendre. Toi-même, tu n'as pas déjà une idée de cadeau pour ma sœur.

- Si mais rien d'aussi important. Je ne veux pas encore m'engager aussi ouvertement. Si je devais à mourir, je veux que ta sœur continue de vivre sa vie.

- Harry, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Bien que je m'étonne que tu sois aussi calme face à la mort.

- Je me suis habitué à cette idée. Au début, j'ai eu du mal et je me révoltais contre cet état de fait. Mais comme l'a dit Dumbledore, la mort est une nouvelle aventure. Il ne faut pas en avoir peur. Malgré tout notre entraînement, je manque encore d'expérience.

- D'expérience ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu as affronté la mort je ne sais combien de fois et tu es encore là. Et ne me dis que tu as eu un coup de chance à chaque fois. Lors de notre dernière bataille tu t'en es sorti comme un véritable auror expérimenté. Albus aurait vraiment été fier de toi.

- Peut-être. Mais le doute m'assaille souvent. Bon allez, ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation, cet après-midi, nous irons à Londres visiter les différentes joailleries. Je te préviens que cela coûte horriblement cher. J'ai déjà entendu mon oncle Vernon dire que les vendeurs essayaient de te vendre tout et n'importe quoi à des prix exorbitants.

- Cher ? Dans quelle genre d'idée les prix ?

- Cela varie. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, une histoire de grosseur de caillou et de rareté. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Nous verrons quand nous serons à Londres. Le mieux serait d'y aller ce matin. J'en profiterais pour faire aussi mes achats.

- D'accord, allons prévenir les filles !

En remontant vers les chambres, les garçons prévinrent les filles qu'ils devaient sortir pour la journée. Ils devaient choisir des cadeaux pour la famille et prévenir les futurs invités. Ils fermèrent leur esprit pour éviter de partager par mégarde des informations compromettantes. Les jeunes sorcières regardèrent les jeunes sorciers dubitativement. Avant de subir un interrogatoire trop serré, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette.

- Ginny, tu ne trouves pas bizarre leurs comportements ! C'est la première fois que je ressens Ron aussi stressé à la veille de Noël. D'habitude il est enjoué. Là on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas la conscience claire.

- Ne te fais de mouron, mon frère est avec Harry. Je pense plutôt qu'il a besoin d'aide pour te trouver un cadeau.

- Oh non, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de folie. Bien que vous soyez aisés maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il m'achète quelque chose de trop coûteux.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que Harry l'ait accompagné ? Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien se débrouiller. Et si on aidait plutôt Winky à décorer cette maison. Je suis certaine qu'Harry serait enchanté. Il tient vraiment à passer de merveilleuses fêtes ici. Et puis moi aussi. J'en profiterais pour m'habituer à cette vaste demeure.

- Tu te vois déjà habitant ici ? Avec plein d'enfants ?

- Hum, je crois ! Je te rassure pourtant, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je tiens en premier m'accomplir en tant que femme. Le moment venu nous déciderons.

- Tu as décidément bien envisagé ton avenir. Alors que feras-tu après Poudlard ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande.

- J'aurais cru que c'était plutôt le rêve de Harry. Il est pourtant si doué en tant qu'attrapeur.

- Je ne crois pas. Après cette guerre, je pense qu'il voudra s'isoler du reste du monde pendant un certain temps. Je l'accompagnerais pour qu'il revienne. Je suis convaincue que si je devais le laisser aller seul, il prendrait deux ans à revenir. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'apprécie pas la gloire et tous les honneurs.

- Oui, c'est son côté modeste. Il aimerait tellement être comme tout le monde. Le seul problème est …

- Qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde, finit Ginny. Il est celui qui devra tuer Voldemort. Une bien lourde responsabilité pour un si jeune sorcier.

- Et Ginny, tu parles comme Albus ! Alors que tu ne l'as pratiquement jamais côtoyé, tu parles comme lui.

- Peut-être. Je pense plutôt que nous avons mûri trop rapidement. Regarde moi, j'ai sauté une classe uniquement parce que je connais la legilimancie et que je m'en servais inconsciemment durant les cours. Je n'ai pas ton intelligence. Et pourtant nous arrivons à rester à niveau. J'en suis heureuse, n'en doute pas mais je trouve que nous nous sommes éloignés de tout ce qui faisait de nous des sorciers comme tout le monde. Je comprends Harry quand il disait en avoir assez d'être toujours fixé comme une attraction. Depuis que nous nous entraînons, nous pouvoirs magiques ont beaucoup augmenté et on nous regarde comme … des dragons.

- Ginny, je partage ton sentiment. Je comprends même le comportement d'Albus et de son frère à notre âge. A force de suivre Harry, nous avons fini par devenir de puissants mages. Mais il y a un point sur lequel je ne regrette rien et qui me permet d'avancer, j'aime au-delà de ce que je pensais pouvoir aimer. Ton frère a de sacrés défauts mais il a des qualités si grandes en contrepartie. Je t'avouerais que pour lui, au contraire, cela lui fait le plus grand bien. Il est enfin considéré pour lui et non comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Tu verrais comme il bosse certains soirs. J'en suis parfois frustrée, dit-elle en rougissant.

Ginny rit doucement. Hermione venait d'en dire un peu trop.

- Allons belle-sœur, ne rougis pas ainsi. Il est normal d'en parler. On fait pratiquement partie de la même famille. Et depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie, il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui me choque. Regardes, Harry et moi, on n'en est encore à s'embrasser. On prend notre temps et …

Et la discussion prit différentes tournures durant la journée. Pendant ce temps, à Londres, les deux amis visitaient les bijouteries et joailleries de la capitale. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. En cette période de fête, les prix étaient vraiment extravagants. Ils n'osaient même pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour demander un conseil aux jumeaux. A midi, ils mangèrent dans un snack moldu. Harry aida Ron à payer son repas en lui expliquant les différences entre l'argent moldu et l'argent des sorciers. Chacun se paya son propre repas. Ron en profita car son estomac l'avait souvent rappela à l'ordre dans la matinée. Jamais il n'avait fait les boutiques, et il se demandait vraiment comment les femmes pouvaient supporter cette activité. Harry était du même avis. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à trouver une robe pour sa dulcinée. Il cherchait désespérément une belle robe de soirée. Durant leur quête, Harry sentit la présence de sorciers qui les suivaient discrètement. Les deux amis décidèrent de les coincer dans une ruelle désaffectée. Ils métamorphosèrent rapidement l'air ambiant pour paraître invisible. Les trois sorciers apparurent en reprenant leurs formes originales. Les deux jeunes sorciers attendirent pour être sûrs qu'il n'y avait que ces trois poursuiveurs. Ils apparurent d'un coup et désarmèrent les sorciers.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ? demanda Harry.

- Nous sommes des aurors, nous avons ordre de vous suivre.

- Je ne vous connais pas tous les trois. Etes-vous de vrais aurors ou de nouveaux mangemorts ? Ne me mentez surtout pas car je le saurais.

- Nous n'avons pas à répondre à vos questions, nous sommes aux ordres du Ministre. Et …

Harry et Ron ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'esprit des trois sorciers qui s'avéraient être des aurors récemment recrutés. En fouillant leur esprit, ils découvrirent que les trois sorciers étaient dégoûtés de suivre la nouvelle direction du Ministère. Ils apprirent que leur supérieur hiérarchique était Bellatrix Lestranges. Les deux sorciers cessèrent leur inspection.

- C'est déjà une chance pour vous que vous soyez véritablement des aurors. Je vous donnerais tout de même un conseil, si vous êtes déçus de la nouvelle position du ministère, vous devriez démissionner.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous sommes liés par une sorte de pacte magique. Vous n'êtes pas au courant mais les aurors qui refusent de se soumettre sont emprisonnés à Azkaban où ils sont torturés par les mangemorts. Les détraqueurs veillent aussi à la sécurité extérieure de la prison. Le moindre signe de rébellion nous conduit tout droit là-bas. Le plus surprenant fut tout de même la réaction du Ministre qui s'était opposé à cette idée. Il dut pourtant céder sous la pression. Ce ministre est quand même étrange.

- Comment étrange ? questionna Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, il soutient en apparence les actions des mangemorts alors que dans les faits il protège les nés moldus qui travaillent pour lui. Il n'est entouré dans son service que de personnes favorables aux moldus. Je ne le comprends pas.

- C'est vrai, dit un autre sorcier. Lors de mon inscription, il a falsifié ma descendance. De sang mêlé, je suis passé à sang pur. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Voilà qui ajoutait encore du mystère autour de ce bien curieux ministre. Harry rendit leurs baguettes aux aurors qui furent surpris. Ils s'attendaient à être tués comme le disait la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry rit devant leur réaction. Lui, un adolescent, vouloir les tuer. La blague était trop drôle bien que l'heure n'était pas l'humour. Il leur expliqua la manipulation dont ils étaient victimes en leur demandant l'exemplaire du journal du jour. Ils avaient entendu parler de cette histoire mais ils avaient cru à un conte pour enfants. Et pourtant devant leurs yeux, les messages cachés apparaissaient. Ron leur conseilla de vérifier dorénavant leur lecture. Les deux jeunes sorciers les laissèrent filer tandis qu'ils reprirent leurs petites affaires. Ils devraient prévenir les filles ce soir. Harry finit par trouver la robe qu'il comptait offrir à Ginny bien que la couleur ne lui convînt pas. Il se dit qu'il la changerait une fois à la maison. Ron eut bien plus de difficulté. A la fin de la journée, il était toujours sans bague. Harry cherchait une solution pour venir en aide à son ami quand soudain, il trouva la solution. Il proposa à Ron qu'il fasse lui-même la bague. Avec toutes les bagues vues durant cette journée, ils pourraient facilement en confectionner une. Ron fut enthousiasmé par cet éclair de génie. Ils avaient les moyens de réussir. Dès demain, ils se mettraient au travail. Ils rentrèrent donc avec leurs achats car ils en avaient profité pour faire quelques emplettes pour quelques membres de la famille.

Quand ils rentrèrent, la maison avait complètement changé. Des décorations illuminaient chaque coin de la demeure. Un énorme sapin enguirlandé était installé dans le hall d'entrée. Ils eurent même la surprise de découvrir un plafond magique que les filles avaient installé. De la neige en tombait qui disparaissait à peine le sol touché. Elles descendirent tranquillement en riant. Les deux amis félicitèrent leurs dulcinées. Ils montèrent rapidement cacher leurs achats qu'ils avaient réduits. Durant le repas du soir, ils leur indiquèrent leur petite mésaventure. Les jeunes femmes furent scandalisées, mais le plus important à leurs yeux fut le comportement du ministre. Harry décida qu'il faudra interroger Mr Weasley. Ils se couchèrent tôt car le lendemain, chacun avait beaucoup de choses à préparer.

Le lendemain, les filles furent les premières à quitter la maison. Harry et Ron quittèrent la maison pour se rendre dans les Highlands du Nord, près de Loch Ness. Ron avait entendu parler d'une mine oubliée où l'on pouvait trouver des pierres précieuses. Ils se mirent à la recherche de cette mine en détectant les flux magiques émis. Ils perçurent un puissant flux magique émis par l'un des nombreux lacs de l'endroit. Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas et reprirent leurs recherches en s'enfonçant dans les terres. Au bout de trois heures, ils finirent par trouver une mine désaffectée. Elle était en piteux état mais de faibles flux magiques s'en échappaient. Ils l'explorèrent un long moment avant de tomber sur un filon oublié. Il y avait des émeraudes, des saphirs, des diamants, des rubis, des opales. Ron était émerveillé de même que Harry. Les gemmes brillaient de mille feux. Kumsfec, qui avait tenu à les accompagner, s'agita dans la poche de Harry. Il désirait sortir. Le jeune sorcier le prit et le déposa au sol. Le phénix fit le tour de la mine et désigna trois superbes gemmes. Il s'agissait de trois pierres différentes, une opale, un saphir et un rubis. Ron les recueillit précautionneusement. Avec la métamorphose, ils travaillèrent les trois pierres qu'ils firent ensuite fusionner grâce à l'aide de Kumsfec qui versa une larme dessus. La pierre obtenue était petite mais elle exhalait une puissance et une chaleur incroyable. Pour façonner la bague, Ron se transforma en acromentule et tissa un support circulaire. Reprenant sa forme originelle, il y déposa la pierre. Usant de la métamorphose, il fit en sorte que des griffes apparaissent et s'incrustent dans la pierre. Kumsfec versa une nouvelle larme pour consolider l'œuvre et poussa un puissant cri. La bague de fiançailles brillait de milles feux. Ron était fier de son œuvre. Il avait réussi à concrétiser son rêve. Il espérait que sa sorcière bien-aimée serait touchée par cette attention. Harry sortit de la mine pour fabriquer un écrin en bois. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour présenter à son ami son travail. Ron le remercia et déposa la précieuse bague qui reposait sur un coussin rouge et or. Ce travail leur avait pris une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils n'avaient pas encore mangé quand ils rentrèrent. Ron cacha rapidement la bague. Harry, de son côté, modifia la future robe de Ginny pour l'assortir de petits rubis et la parsemer de paillettes d'or. Il changea couleur d'origine pour un bleu-noir. Les assortiments ressortaient fortement. Quand les sorcières rentrèrent, elles trouvèrent les deux amis en train de faire leurs devoirs en retard. Ils affichèrent un grand sourire en les voyant rentrer. Elles les embrassèrent et disparurent.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux se présentèrent pour émettre sur la Radio de la Liberté. Ce serait la dernière émission de l'année. Les quatre amis y assistèrent en silence. Ils remarquèrent que Winky avait pris de l'assurance dans ses commentaires. Elle s'était prise au jeu encouragée par les jumeaux. Harry avait lancé des invitations pour le réveillon aux principaux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils profitèrent de cette journée pour terminer leurs devoirs et préparer les chambres qui accueilleraient leurs invités. Il n'y en avait pas assez et Harry sacrifia son salon. Le lendemain, à la veille du repas du réveillon, Mr et Mme Weasley se présentèrent avec toute la famille au complet à part Percy qui ne s'était toujours pas excusé. Ensuite arrivèrent Maugrey, Minerva, Lupin et Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid et son frère Graup qui créa une certaine surprise. Le géant parlait maintenant couramment l'anglais. Chaque invité avait déposé un cadeau devant le sapin. Kreattur était évidemment aussi de la fête. Il y eut un grand repas dans la salle de séjour du rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde était content de se retrouver ici pour fêter Noël. Tonks affichait maintenant un ventre de plus en plus arrondi. Fleur s'extasiait devant les décorations et se demandait comment Ginny et Hermione avaient réussi à transformer ainsi la maison. Minerva était aussi intriguée par toute cette magie. Elle désirait vraiment interroger ses quatre élèves. Au moment de passer à table, Dobby prévint Harry qu'il y avait un problème à l'extérieur. Le jeune sorcier demanda discrètement à Lupin et à Maugrey de l'accompagner dehors. En sortant, ils constatèrent que des flashs rouges percutaient la toile tissée de Ron. Ils virent sans être vus les mangemorts Avery, Croupton Jr et Goyle s'acharner sur les protections mises en place. Maugrey et Lupin était stupéfaits par cette toile d'araignée géante qui n'apparaissait que par moment. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué à leur entrée. Ils regardaient Harry étrangement qui leur souriait. Ron était sorti à leur recherche. En voyant l'acharnement des mangemorts, Harry et Ron décidèrent de les capturer. Se concentrant sur la toile, ils la transformèrent en une main géante qui captura les trois intrus. Elle reprit sa forme initiale mais les sorciers purent constater qu'il y avait désormais trois cocons qui pendaient misérablement.

- Au moins, ceux-là ne nous dérangeront plus, dit Ron.

- Dîtes les jeunes, ma question va paraître bête, mais vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici. Nous n'avons jamais installé ce système de sécurité. Et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, s'exclama Remus.

- Je vous promets qu'un jour on vous expliquera en détail notre entraînement. Bon rentrons sinon quelqu'un risque de remarquer notre absence, dit Ron.

Et ils repartirent vers la salle de séjour. Harry s'excusa et le repas put commencer. Tout le monde se souhaita un Joyeux Noël. Les elfes s'occupèrent du service mais ils avaient ordre de prendre place à table entre chaque mets. La soirée fut merveilleuse. Quand minuit sonna chacun se souhaita à nouveau les vœux de Noël et ils se distribuèrent les cadeaux. Harry offrit donc à Ginny la superbe robe qu'il avait en partie modifiée. La jeune femme en fut extrêmement émue et se retira pour la mettre. Quand elle revint avec, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle devint toute cramoisie devant les regards ébahis de l'assistance. Même Fleur avait du mal à croire que sa belle-sœur puisse être aussi belle. Ginny remercia Harry d'un long baiser devant une assistance médusée. Mme Weasley émit un petit toussotement à la Ombrage qui fit rire tout le monde. Les deux sorciers étaient légèrement rouges. Ginny lui offrit le journal intime de sa mère qu'elle avait retrouvé dans le grenier. Ce journal était caché entre les planches du grenier. Harry regarda ce livre qui allait lui en apprendre plus sur ses parents. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Lupin s'approcha car celui-ci lui remémora des souvenirs d'une époque à jamais révolue. Et la distribution des présents continua. Hermione offrit à Ron un superbe costume de soirée. Elle offrit à Harry un livre sur l'histoire des communautés magiques oubliées. Il l'en remercia. Au bout d'un moment, Ron, mal à l'aise, demanda le silence. Mettant un genou au sol, il sortit l'écrin en bois et fit sa demande.

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur des sorciers, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à subvenir à tous tes besoins, mais je t'aime depuis longtemps. Accepte cette promesse, gage de mon amour indéfectible !

Et il découvrit la bague. L'assistance n'en crut pas ces yeux. La bague brillait de mille feux. Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir devant un tel présent. Elle se retint à la chaise en ne sachant quoi dire. Elle s'agenouilla devant Ron et l'embrassa en guise de réponse. L'assistance les ovationna. Mr et Mme Weasley pleuraient tant ils étaient fiers de leur enfant. Pour une fois, les jumeaux restèrent sans voix. Leur petit frère venait pour la première fois de leur vie de se comporter comme un homme. L'enfant timide était devenu un homme mûr. Les fiancés se relevèrent et Ron passa la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa sorcière bien-aimée. Pour taire toutes les questions, il précisa qu'il avait lui-même confectionné cette bague avec l'aide d'Harry et de Kumsfec. Il n'expliqua pas tout en détail, il se contenta de dire l'essentiel. Et le reste du repas de Noël se déroula dans la plus heureuse des ambiances.


	35. 35 La Grande Evasion

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

35 – La Grande Evasion

La fête avait été grandiose à tout point de vue. La plupart des invités avait quitté la maison d'Harry vers trois heures du matin. Tout le monde se leva en ce vingt-cinq décembre en début d'après-midi. La plus heureuse était évidemment Hermione qui affichait encore un sourire béat sur son visage. Elle contemplait sa bague assez souvent. Elle demanda tout de même quelques explications à Harry. Il lui dit alors qu'il avait suggéré cette idée à Ron qui voulait lui montrer son amour. Elle était touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Ron, plutôt que de lui offrir un pur objet magique, avait pris sur lui de faire les boutiques pour enfin de compte créer lui-même la bague de fiançailles. Il lui expliqua rapidement toutes les démarches entreprises. Ginny, qui écoutait aussi, fut surprise par l'assurance de son frère. Celui-ci avait vraiment changé. Quand il descendit enfin, il fut accueilli par un tas de cheveux bruns qui l'étouffèrent au milieu d'un long baiser. Cet après-midi commençait plutôt bien. La famille Weasley au complet état resté ainsi que Lupin et Tonks. Les femmes admirèrent la magnifique bague tandis que les hommes prenaient l'air. Il y avait toujours les trois cocons suspendus. Ron les fit descendre. Les mangemorts s'étaient évanouis, respirant tout juste. Il fut décidé de les déposer près du Ministère après leur avoir modifiés la mémoire. Maugrey transplana avec les trois prisonniers qu'il laissa dans une ruelle proche du Ministère. Il ne s'attarda pas et revint rapidement. Harry décida de leur parler de sa rencontre avec les trois aurors. Il les mit au courant pour l'emprisonnement des aurors. Il voulait mettre au point un plan d'évasion. Maugrey et Lupin, loin d'être surpris par la nouvelle, trouvait l'idée dangereuse.

- Harry, je comprends que tu veuilles aider les sorciers emprisonnés, mais tu t'apprêtes à commettre une erreur. Bien qu'il y ait peu de détraqueurs, nous ne pouvons pas pénétrer dans la prison sans être démasqué. Et puis il faudra penser à neutraliser les aurors et les mangemorts.

- Je sais tout cela mais je crois qu'il y a un moyen. Nous sommes en période de fête et la plupart des sorciers sont avec leurs familles. Je pense que nous avons une chance et je veux réunir demain l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Je pense que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et moi pouvons pénétrer dans la prison sous une autre apparence.

- Harry … Non, ce n'est pas possible … Ne me dis pas que vous êtes devenus des animagus, dit Lupin.

La conclusion de Remus étonna Maugrey qui regarda les deux jeunes sorciers. Ils souriaient de façon mystérieuse. Harry avait pris sa décision. Il rentra et rédigea plusieurs missives aux différents membres de l'ordre. Ils leur donnaient rendez-vous le lendemain au Terrier. Il mit à contribution les elfes de maison pour envoyer les différents messages. Ensuite, il appela les jumeaux pour leur demander s'ils étaient capables de mettre au point des capes complètes de métamorphiques. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite la demande du jeune sorcier mais assurèrent qu'en théorie, la chose était possible. Harry était satisfait de la réponse. Il vit ensuite Mr et Mme Weasley pour leur demander s'il pouvait réunir l'ordre au Terrier. Ils ne s'y opposèrent pas. Ils auraient aimé cependant savoir le sujet de la réunion. Le jeune sorcier leur répondit qu'ils sauraient tout demain matin. Harry enleva Ginny et Hermione pour leur parler de son projet. Hermione était légèrement terrifiée alors que la sœur de Ron s'y voyait déjà. La décision était prise. La réunion du lendemain serait la mise au point de La Grande Evasion.

Le lendemain, l'ensemble de l'ordre était présent. Le Terrier paraissait bien petit comparé à la Salle du Phénix. Harry et ses amis étaient le centre d'intérêt.

- Bonjour à tous. En premier lieu, je souhaite un Joyeux Noël à toutes les personnes que je n'ai pas pu voir. Je vous ai réuni ce matin car je souhaite faire évader les aurors emprisonnés à Azkaban.

Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut l'assistance.

- Heu, Mr Potter, intervint Hestia Jones, je sais que vous êtes plus puissant que la plupart d'entre nous, mais si vous vous présentez à Azkaban, vous ne pourrez plus remettre les pieds à Poudlard, ce qui serait un tort pour les élèves.

- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Kingsley. D'après mes renseignements, la prison sert maintenant de base de reproduction aux détraqueurs. Si tu les élimines comme la dernière fois, tout le monde saura que c'est ton œuvre. De plus, il me semble surfait de monter un projet d'une telle ampleur en si peu de temps.

- Sans compter les mangemorts qui surveillent l'intérieur de la prison, rajouta Arthur. Je crois que Bellatrix Lestranges est en charge de la prison d'Azkaban au même titre qu'elle est la responsable du Bureau des Aurors.

- Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de tergiverser plus longtemps, il me semble que Mr Potter et ses amis ont quelques révélations à nous faire qui risquent de nous surprendre, dit Minerva.

Le regard qu'elle leur jeta en disant long sur les questions qu'elle se posait depuis hier. Les quatre amis prirent un sourire modeste.

- En effet, Minerva, nous avons appris de la métamorphose à haut niveau. Ne vous effrayer pas, c'est toujours déroutant au début. Si vous pouviez vous écarter pour que Ron puisse passer. Je vais t'agrandir l'ouverture. Tu peux refaire la même protection que chez moi.

- Pas de problème ! Attention tout le monde, le spectacle va commencer ! dit-il d'un ton goguenard.

Il se métamorphosa alors en une acromentule géante grise. Il fila rapidement par la porte et tissa autour du Terrier une toile aussi solide que celle de Godric's Hollow.

- Hermione et Ginny, vous pouvez transformer l'air s'il vous plaît pendant que je leur explique ce qui se passe. Les deux sorcières sortirent. Vous avez donc pu voir que nous maîtrisions la métamorphose humaine à la perfection. Mon parrain, il y a de ça cinq ans, s'est échappé d'Azkaban en se transformant en chien. C'était un animagus non déclaré comme l'était mon père. S'il a pu s'en évader sous forme animale, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas y entrer sous forme animale ? Les détraqueurs ne détectent que les formes de vie humaine. Cela résout déjà un problème.

- D'accord Mr Potter, l'idée pour entrer est bonne, dit le professeur Flitwick. Mais après il vous faudra affronter les mangemorts et les aurors, et donc vous serez reconnus. Et même si vous les vainquez à tous les quatre, ce que je ne doute pas, comment faire sortir les prisonniers sans attirer l'attention des détraqueurs.

- Ron, sous sa forme animale, a les mêmes caractéristiques que les acromentules, pas toutes mais pas loin. Il peut tisser des cocons qui flotteront jusqu'aux rivages. Vous n'aurez qu'à les attirer à vous.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ces cocons sont indétectables, intervint le professeur Reckfart. Je veux dire par là que les fils de soie des araignées absorbent l'eau. Donc les prisonniers vont certainement tenter de sortir s'ils voient qu'ils coulent.

- Hier soir, nous nous sommes entraînés pour vérifier. Le fil de soie que produit Ron sous forme d'acromentule est constitué en partie de diamant. Cela n'alourdit pas la toile et la rend imperméable.

- D'accord, d'accord Potter, dit Maugrey, jusque là ton plan est bon entre l'entrée et la sortie, ce qui m'intéresse c'est qu'en vous serez à l'intérieur. Vous serez obligé de reprendre vous formes originelles. Donc comment comptez-vous passer inaperçu. Je sais que tu as la cape d'invisibilité de ton père, alors à moins que tu nous apprennes que tu sais en fabriquer aussi, je donne ma démission car je ne vois plus ce que j'aurais à faire ici.

- Non, je vous rassure, nous ne sommes pas allés aussi loin. Par contre, j'ai demandé aux jumeaux Weasley s'il pouvait fabriquer des capes de métamorphiques. Ils m'ont répondu qu'en principe c'était dans leur moyen mais ils auraient besoin d'aide. C'est pourquoi j'ai aussi convoqué l'ensemble des professeurs. J'aimerais que vous les aidiez à préparer des capes qui s'adaptent à l'environnement. Nous vous aiderons à les préparer en utilisant la fluxomancie.

- Pardon, vous connaissez aussi la fluxomancie, intervint Lupin.

- J'ai oublié de signaler ce détail.

- Un détail, dit Sturgis Podmore. Les seuls sorciers à ma connaissance ayant maîtrisé cette pratique magique sont morts. Albus Dumbledore était le dernier.

- Il faut croire que non puisque nous la maîtrisons à bien des égards. Et ne me demander pas comment nous connaissons toute cette magie, je ne répondrais à vos questions que quand Voldemort sera anéanti. Donc la question est : êtes-vous en mesure de nous aider ?

Les professeurs de Poudlard se retirèrent pour délibérer. Lupin les suivit. L'idée d'Harry était extravagante mais elle pouvait fonctionner. Les professeurs devaient juste voir certains détails. Ron, Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent à ce moment-là.

- Harry, dit McGonagall, pouvez-vous transformer ainsi que Ginny et Hermione ?

Les trois sorciers s'exécutèrent sur le champ. Les transformations d'Harry et d'Hermione étaient de loin les plus intrigantes.

- Nous avons donc un phénix, une acromentule, un cheval ailé et une sorte de panthère blanche.

- Une panthère lunaire, originaire des montagnes népalaises. Quand elle devient adulte, elle quitte le froid des montagnes pour s'installer dans les plaines hindoues. A une certaine époque, elle était vénérée par les agriculteurs moldus car elle était considérée comme un signe de prospérité, récita Hermione.

Les connaissances d'Hermione effarèrent une nouvelle fois tout le monde. Elle était vraiment une encyclopédie vivante. Les jumeaux se demandaient intérieurement comment Ron arrivait à la suivre. Celui-ci se transforma en acromentule pour les enfermer rapidement dans un cocon. Il ne leur restait que leur tête pour être encore aperçus. Hermione remercia gentiment Ron. Harry en pleurait de rire comme Ginny. Sachant qu'ils utilisaient la légilimancie, l'assistance, sans tout comprendre, fut elle aussi prise de fous rires. Les jumeaux se retrouvaient pour une fois être les dindons de la farce.

- Harry, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, dit Flitwick Nous pouvons mettre cela au point mais le Terrier est trop petit. Il nous faut de la place pour préparer les potions. Combien de capes voulez-vous ?

- Quatre puisque nous sommes les seuls à savoir se transformer. Et pour l'endroit de la préparation, je crois avoir une idée.

- Mr Potter, je crois qu'une cinquième personne ne serait pas de trop. Vous pouvez me compter dans votre expédition, dit Minerva. Je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur de métamorphose et que je suis aussi un animagus.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, vous êtes peut-être mon supérieur ici mais je n'oublie pas que je suis votre professeur. Si je veux vous accompagner, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

- Très bien Minerva, j'accepte avec joie votre aide. Mais au moindre problème, vous partirez.

- Pas de paternalisme avec moi. Je l'acceptais de la part de Mr Dumbledore, mais je suis plus âgée que vous. Et bien que je reconnaisse que vous me fassiez peur tous les quatre, je décide seule du danger que j'encourrais.

La tirade du professeur de métamorphose fit taire les protestations du jeune sorcier. Ginny lui dit silencieusement qu'il avait perdu cette bataille.

- D'accord. Il faut que dans deux jours nous soyons prêts. Voyons maintenant les détails. Il nous faut un plan et des informations précises sur l'endroit où se trouvent les prisonniers.

Les deux jours suivant furent un vrai ballet d'allées et venues entre le Terrier, Godric's Hollow et la mine désaffectée. Tout le monde travailla durement à la préparation de cette expédition. Harry dirigeait les différentes phases de préparation avec la participation de Minerva. Kingsley avait réussi à dérober un plan d'Azkaban et les quatre amis connaissaient maintenant correctement les lieux. Ils demandèrent à Lupin de préparer une carte de la prison façon carte des maraudeurs. Celui-ci ne prit pas longtemps à la préparer avec l'aide de Tonks, de Maugrey et Shacklebolt et d'Arthur. Harry décida que l'opération aurait lieu le soir. Cela favoriserait plus facilement leur intrusion. Ils furent prêts pour le fameux soir.

Ce soir là, ils transplanèrent sur l'Ile de Drear. L'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix était là. Les grottes des Highlands avaient été aménagées pour accueillir les prisonniers. Ron se métamorphosa et tissa un cocon où il prit place avec Hermione et Minerva McGonagall. Harry et Ginny s'envolèrent. La navigation fut compliquée pour les trois sorciers car la mer était déchaînée. Ron n'avait laissé qu'un petit interstice dans sa toile pour être dirigé par Hermione. Les conditions de vol n'étaient pas meilleures car de forts vents soufflaient. Au bout de longues minutes, Harry aperçut enfin la forteresse d'Azkaban. C'était une grande tour de pierre qui se dressait sur un unique rocher. Il ne ressentit pas l'habituel froid qui émanait des détraqueurs. Il les vit qui tournoyaient dans les airs tels des spectres. Une brume épaisse entourait la tour. Harry traversa les détraqueurs sans que ceux-ci ne remarquent sa présence. Il se posa sur le toit, suivi de Ginny. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de leurs camarades. Les trois sorciers accostèrent enfin sur le rocher de la tour. Ron agrandit son cocon pour que chaque sorcier puisse se métamorphoser. Sous sa forme animale, Hermione s'élança et gravit rapidement la prison haute de trente mètres. Minerva sauta sur le monstrueux dos de Ron qui se hissa jusqu'au toit de la prison. La première partie du plan avait fonctionné. Harry transplana à l'intérieur des murs, entre deux étages. Il reprit sa forme originelle et sortit la carte de Lupin qui lui indiquait les gardes des différents étages. La forteresse était composée de quinze étages avec quatre étages en-dessous de la terre. En examinant la carte, il vit que les prisonniers étaient réunis dans le premier sous-sol. Ils allaient devoir descendre toute la tour. Les couloirs étaient éclairés par des torches. L'atmosphère était lugubre. Harry, recouvert par sa cape métamorphique, prenait l'apparence des murs. En remontant vers la porte donnant sur le toit, il stupéfixa le garde en informulé qui ne vit pas venir le rayon paralysant. Il ouvrit la porte à ses compagnons. Chacun reprit sa forme originelle et se recouvrit d'une cape. Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers et stupéfixèrent les gardes. En arrivant au septième étage, ils durent faire plus attention car des rondes étaient organisées. En consultant la carte, ils constatèrent que les rondes se faisaient par deux. Ils attendirent que les gardes passent près d'eux pour les immobiliser. Ils reprirent leur descente. La partie pour le moment s'avérait assez facile. Les quatre amis comprenaient mieux pourquoi il avait été si facile à Voldemort de faire évader ses mangemorts il y a de ça deux ans. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, ils entendirent une conversation entre deux geôliers.

- Franchement, être de garde par une nuit pareille. J'aimerais mieux être auprès de ma petite amie pour fêter le Nouvel An.

- Tais-toi imbécile ! Si Bellatrix Lestranges t'entendait, elle te tuerait.

- Oh, c'est bon elle est pas là, elle est au Ministère essayant de se faire bien voir de Kairkeith.

- Tu oublies que les murs ont des oreilles ici. Tu n'as pas entendu les autres en parler, il paraît qu'elle communique avec les détraqueurs. Elle est la seule à les contrôler.

- C'est du n'importe quoi. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on est toujours autant à surveiller les prisonniers. Et pourquoi on doit garder leurs baguettes. On pourrait les détruire.

- Fais ça et tu auras à faire à la Lestranges. Je crois que ce sont des sortes de trophées.

- Ouais, il y a d'autres manières de se glorifier qu'en collectionnant des baguettes que l'on n'a pas soi-même gagné.

- Tais-toi, tu veux que Rabastan arrive. Il aime tellement sa belle-sœur qu'il pourrait lui offrir ton cadavre s'il t'entendait.

- T'es vraiment trop sous pression. Tu devrais …

Ils ne purent entendre la suite car les deux geôliers avait été appelés. Consultant la carte, les cinq comparses virent que trois mangemorts étaient présents Rabastan, Nott et Travers. Ils gardaient l'entrée du premier sous-sol, là ou se trouvaient les prisonniers. Ils suivirent les deux gardes. Ginny en profita pour récupérer les baguettes qui étaient posées sur une table. Ils avaient pratiquement mis hors de combat tous les geôliers de la prison. L'opération avait déjà pris plus d'une heure. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent les trois mangemorts et les deux geôliers en pleine discussion. Harry fit signe à Ron qui se métamorphosa. Il grimpa le long du mur pour se retrouver au plafond. De là il continua son chemin et captura rapidement les cinq gardes qui ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arriver. Ils s'évanouirent dans leurs cocons. L'opération était un succès. Toujours cachés sous leurs capes, ils prirent l'apparence d'un garde et libérèrent les prisonniers qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Harry, sous l'apparence de Nott, leur expliqua qu'ils étaient venus pour les libérer. Ginny leur distribua leurs baguettes. Les sorciers leur en étaient reconnaissants même s'ils ignoraient qui étaient leurs mystérieux sauveurs. S'appelant par des noms d'emprunt, Harry dit à Ron de préparer leur sortie. Ils allaient devoir agir rapidement. Il y avait une trentaine de prisonniers. Ron devrait tisser six cocons. Se métamorphosant, il sortit dehors. Entre l'entrée du rez-de-chaussée et le rivage, il tissa une sorte de long tube qui devait permettre de cacher la présence des prisonniers. Sur les rochers, il fabriqua rapidement six longs cocons. Il prévint Harry mentalement que les cocons étaient prêts. Le jeune sorcier dit aux prisonniers de sortir et de suivre la toile. Les sorciers ne se firent pas prier pour suivre les consignes de leur mystérieux sauveur. Ils coururent et prirent place dans les cocons par cinq. Hermione lança des étincelles dans le ciel pour prévenir l'ordre qui attendait sur le rivage de l'Ile de Drear. Au moment de partir, Ginny fit remarquer à Harry que de forts flux magiques s'échappaient des mangemorts. Harry, se concentrant, constata que c'était inhabituel. Il appela Ron pour qu'il libère les bras gauches des prisonniers. La marque des ténèbres rougeoyaient fortement. Harry comprit instantanément. C'était un signal d'alarme. Après la petite mésaventure de l'autre jour, les mangemorts avaient dû renforcer le sortilège de la marque des ténèbres. Ils coururent au-dehors pour commencer à distinguer que des balais apparaissaient dans le ciel. Les six cocons étaient déjà loin et passaient inaperçus au milieu des énormes vagues. Ron, Hermione et Minerva se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur cocon. Harry et Ginny se transformèrent et décidèrent d'attaquer les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient au nombre d'une vingtaine et Bellatrix Lestranges était à leur tête.

Bellatrix et sa brigade d'aurors ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui leur arriva quand ils virent foncer sur eux un phénix et un cheval ailé. Les deux animaux désarçonnèrent quatre sorciers de leurs balais. La mangemort réagit rapidement en lançant des sortilèges de mort à leur encontre. Mais il s'avérait difficile de bien viser avec des conditions climatiques défavorables. Les balais vibraient souvent et il fallait rester concentré pour les maintenir. Les animaux quant à eux semblaient mieux adaptés à ces conditions climatiques. Le combat était inégal.

De leur côté, Ron faisait tout son possible pour rejoindre rapidement le rivage de l'île, aidé par Hermione et Minerva. Il déploya des rames sur les côtés du cocon pour avancer plus vite. La traversée s'avérait très difficile avec toute la houle qui se déchaînait contre eux. Hermione surveillait au-dessus de leur tête le combat aérien qu'elle ne distinguait que partiellement. Elle tenta de viser les sorciers en se fixant sur les rayons qu'ils lançaient. Elle réussit au bout de plusieurs essais à en toucher un.

Dans les airs, le combat faisait toujours rage. Harry et Ginny avaient l'impression de se croire au milieu d'un match de Quidditch où ils devaient éviter plusieurs cognards à la fois. Les rayons fusaient autour d'eux. Bellatrix hurla de retourner sur le rivage le plus proche. Se battre dans ces conditions favorisait trop ces animaux. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir ces créatures. Elle en déduisit que leurs propriétaires devaient être assez proches, donc sur un rivage assez proche, l'Ile de Dread. Elle fila dans cette direction.

Sur le rivage, les membres de l'ordre transplanaient avec les derniers prisonniers. Il ne restait plus sur le rivage que Maugrey, Lupin, Kingsley et Arthur. Grâce à son œil magique, Fol'œil vit arriver de loin Bellatrix et sa troupe qui ne se composait plus que d'une dizaine de sorciers. Il prévint les autres et leur ordonna de partir. Lupin décida de rester car il avait moins d'importance que Kingsley et Arthur dont le rôle devait rester secret. Les deux sorciers transplanèrent à contrecœur. Maugrey affichait un sourire de triomphe. Après des mois d'accalmie, il allait pouvoir se battre. Visant Bellatrix, il lui lança un sortilège d'immobilisation. Elle l'évita mais pas l'auror qui se trouvait derrière elle. En s'approchant du rivage, elle aperçut enfin les deux sorciers.

- Maugrey et Remus, mon abominable demi-neveu qui a souillé notre sang si pur.

Elle avait hurlé ces paroles. Les deux sorciers l'attendaient de pieds fermes.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Hermione et Minerva avaient enfin réussi à atteindre le rivage. Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent. Il fallait décider d'un plan de combat. Harry demanda à Minerva de transplaner vers les grottes tandis qu'ils allaient aider les deux sorciers. McGonagall voulut protester mais Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il serait dangereux qu'elle soit reconnue, même sous sa forme animale. Elle était enregistrée en tant qu'animagus connu. Elle dut plier devant cet argument. Ron et Hermione se métamorphosant, les quatre amis s'élancèrent à la rescousse de leurs amis. Quand ils arrivèrent, Lupin et Maugrey étaient encerclés. Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. L'arrivée d'une acromentule géante jeta un vent de panique au milieu des aurors. Hermione se jeta sur Bellatrix et lui entailla la joue avec sa patte gauche. La sorcière explosa de rage. Ginny se rua sur les aurors qui n'avaient pas pris la fuite tandis qu'Harry les persécutait avec son bec et ses serres. Lupin et Maugrey stupéfixiaient à tout va. Au milieu de toute cette confusion, alors que Maugrey avait le dos tourné, il reçut le sortilège de mort que Bellatrix destinait à la panthère blanche. Celle-ci avait bondi de côté. Bellatrix affichait un sourire qui intrigua Hermione. Se retournant, elle poussa un puissant rugissement. Les trois amis virent alors au sol le corps du vieil auror. Lupin finissait d'immobiliser le dernier auror quand il se rendit compte de la tragédie. Il baissa sa baguette pour prendre dans ses bras le corps de son vieil ami. L'œil magique roula jusqu'aux pieds de Bellatrix qui s'en empara prestement. Les quatre animaux se retournèrent vers elle prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. Se voyant en position de faiblesse, elle transplana dans un grand rire. Les quatre jeunes sorciers reprirent leurs formes originelles et s'approchèrent de Remus qui tenait toujours le corps inerte. Il pleurait. Les quatre amis pleuraient avec lui. Ils transplanèrent vers la grotte où les attendaient les membres de l'ordre ainsi que les prisonniers.

Quand Harry arriva, il avait un visage décomposé. Mme Weasley comprit instantanément qu'un malheur s'était produit. Puis arrivèrent les autres sorciers. Lupin avait transplané avec le corps d'Alastor. Tonks se précipita vers lui mais recula quand elle vit le corps de son ancien professeur. Une immense douleur lui traversa le cœur et elle commença à pleurer. Mme Weasley, Minerva et Ginny la soutinrent. Dans son état, elles jugeaient dangereux de laisser la sorcière seule. Hermione s'était retirée à l'écart et se reprochait la mort du vieil auror. Ron fit de son mieux pour la réconforter. Ce fut les paroles d'Harry qui eurent un certain effet sur la sorcière car il comprenait ces sentiments. Ne s'était-il pas reproché il y a de ça un an la mort de son parrain ? Il conseilla à Hermione de prendre sur elle pour laisser le temps soigner ce sentiment de culpabilité. Harry leva ensuite sa baguette et produisit une lumière blanche au bout de sa baguette. Il fut suivi par l'ensemble des sorciers présents dans la grotte. Cette mission avait été une réussite, mais à quel prix.


	36. 36 Enterrement et découvertes

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

36 – Enterrement et découvertes

Après cet hommage, chaque sorcier se dépêcha de retourner rapidement chez soi. Harry proposa à Lupin et à Tonks de venir chez lui. Le jeune sorcier était certain que des représailles seraient inévitables contre la famille ou les amis de Lupin. L'ancien professeur pensait la même chose. Il s'inquiétait pour la famille de Tonks. Il décida de transplaner chez ses beaux-parents. Les quatre amis et Tonks transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow avec le corps de Maugrey. Le retour chez Harry fut sombre. Ils attendaient avec angoisse le retour du professeur. Remus ne rentra qu'une demi-heure plus tard avec la mère de Nymphadora. Le père de la jeune sorcière avait été tué par Yaxley. Elle pleura avec sa mère. Cette soirée était décidément morbide. Harry les laissa en famille. Il les comprenait. Ils avaient besoin de se soutenir entre eux. Leur soutien serait mal venu. Les quatre amis déposèrent le corps de Maugrey dans le jardin. Ron créa un cercueil à partir de sa toile et Hermione le modifia pour en faire un cercueil de diamant. Demain ils enterreraient le corps du vieil auror. La nuit fut longue. Personne n'arrivait à accepter la mort du vieux guerrier. Harry se reprochait sa trop grande témérité. Il avait trouvé son plan si parfait. Il s'était pourtant déroulé à la perfection. Mais voilà, un simple détail, et il causait deux nouvelles morts. Le jeune homme ne pouvait reprocher à personne les drames de ce soir. C'était sa responsabilité et il devait assumer. Hermione était un peu dans le même cas de figure malgré le soutien de Ron.

Harry présenta ses excuses à Tonks et Andromeda. Il s'en voulait énormément. Nymphadora sécha ses larmes et le rassura.

- Harry, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. Maugrey est mort en combattant. Il aurait aimé ce genre de morts. Quant à mon père, il était de toute façon en sursis. Il pensait depuis un bout de temps à quitter le pays. Cela me peine mais nous devons continuer à nous battre. Hermione, s'il te plaît, approche. Ne te culpabilise pas ainsi. Nous sommes en guerre et nous ne pouvons pas prévoir les coups du sort. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour défendre ta vie, et pour cela, personne ne peut t'en vouloir, pas même toi. Cela arrivera encore, et malgré toute votre puissance magique, vous ne pourrez pas protéger tout le monde.

La jeune femme avait dit tout ça d'un ton lugubre. Lupin, un peu à l'écart, ne disait rien. Il avait cette désagréable habitude de tout analyser quand les choses tournaient mal autour de lui. C'était pour lui un meilleur moyen d'accepter le pire. Harry appela Dobby pour lui demander de préparer deux chambres, il insistait pour qu'ils restent dormir ici cette nuit. Dans la journée aurait lieu l'enterrement de Maugrey. Les quatre amis montèrent ensuite se coucher. Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement.

Au petit matin, tout le monde était debout. Ils avaient des cernes sous les yeux. La nuit avait été trop courte et le sommeil peu réparateur. Le petit déjeuner fut pris dans un silence total. Vers neuf heures, la plupart des membres se présentèrent chez Harry. Minerva suggéra qu'on l'enterre en Irlande, et plus particulièrement sur l'Ile Aran. Elle leur apprit que Maugrey était originaire de la région Donegal formée de falaises côtières. En dépit de son état, Tonks insista pour participer à cette cérémonie. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Ils transplanèrent donc sur l'île en suivant les indications de McGonagall. Les elfes de maison étaient aussi présents. C'était une petite île qui était fouettée par les vents et complètement déserte. Elle était à l'image du vieil auror, rude mais tenace. Ginny lança le sortilège _destructum_ à faible puissance au sol pour créer un trou où Harry mit le cercueil de diamant. Hagrid pleurait fortement. Harry prit la parole.

- En ce jour lugubre, nous rendons hommage à Alastor Fol'Oeil Maugrey. Ce fut un excellent ami, et pour certains d'entre nous comme un père, riche de l'enseignement qu'il nous a légué. Il est mort comme il a vécu, la baguette au poing pour défendre les idéaux de justice et d'honneur. Nous n'oublierons jamais sa forte personnalité et son courage sans faille. Il a donné sa vie pour les autres, et sa mort ne restera pas impunie. Repose en paix, sache que tes amis ne t'oublieront pas.

Les discours avait été très simple mais il traduisait les divers sentiments qui traversaient les personnes présente. Kumsfec s'agita dans la poche d'Harry qui le sortit. Le phénix se mit à grandir d'un coup devant l'assistance stupéfaite. Il paraissait plus imposant que la dernière fois. Il avait gagné en taille cinq centimètres, son plumage était plus rougeoyant. Il se posa sur le cercueil. Il déploya ses grandes ailes et émit un chant de courage au lieu d'un chant de réconfort. Ce chant emplit les cœurs de l'assistance d'un nouveau courage qui transcenda leur peine. Le phénix rendait hommage au vieux sorcier à sa manière. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à travers l'Angleterre entendirent ce chant qui les transcenda. Harry était reconnaissant envers son ami. Ce chant dura une heureuse demi-heure. A la fin, toute trace de tristesse avait disparu. Bien au contraire, chaque visage affichait un air farouche et déterminé. Kumsfec se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry qui le caressa machinalement. Fusionnant ses pensées avec celles de son phénix, celui-ci fit jaillir de sa gueule un rayon doré qui recouvrit la tombe d'une plaque en or. Des inscriptions s'y gravèrent indiquant les dates de naissance et de décès de l'ancien auror, ainsi que ses fonctions. L'enterrement était terminé. L'assistance fut étonnée par ce nouveau prodige, même Harry ne comprit pas. Il regarda son phénix et sentit alors en lui une nouvelle puissance. Il se métamorphosa alors aussi en phénix, et les deux volatiles entamèrent une sorte de danse aérienne qui dura cinq minutes. Le spectacle était grandiose. Quand Harry retrouva sa forme originelle, il était essoufflé alors que Kumsfec semblait fort bien se porter. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas tout compris et s'était laissé guider par son phénix. Son lien de combinaison venait de se renforcer. Dobby et Winky applaudirent car ils comprenaient ce qui s'était passé. Il invita tout le monde à venir chez lui. Ils transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow.

De retour chez Harry, tout le monde s'installa dans la salle de séjour. Andromeda les avait accueilli avec un certain sourire et avait remercié Harry pour le merveilleux chant qu'elle avait perçu. Il expliqua que c'était l'œuvre de Kumsfec. Elle remercia le phénix. Et ce fut autour d'un dîner improvisé que chacun se remémora la vie de Maugrey, que Tonks parla de son père, ou que l'on commentait la soudaine croissance de Kumsfec. Celui-ci ne quittait pas l'épaule d'Harry et semblait écouter chaque conversation. Hagrid et Lupin s'approchèrent du jeune sorcier.

- Harry, nous te remercions pour l'hommage que tu as rendu à Alastor, dit Lupin.

- Oui, c'était vraiment très bien, personne n'aurait pu faire mieux, renchérit Hagrid.

- Mais si nous voulons te parler, c'est au sujet de Kumsfec. Peux-tu nous expliquer comment il se fait qu'il se régénère si vite ? Logiquement, il faut un certain temps à un phénix normal pour reprendre sa forme habituelle, le tien est plus grand que la normale !

- Pour vous répondre franchement, moi-même, je ne comprends pas très bien. Je suis avec Ginny le livre que m'a donné Mr Noledge. En le lisant, nous avons remarqué que le livre donne des conseils de façon générale. Par exemple, sur le lien d'amour que j'ai avec Ginny, il reste assez vague sur la façon dont nous devons nous comporter avec Kumsfec. Il suggère juste de ne pas exclure le phénix. Comme pour la montée en puissance du sorcier combiné. Il ne parle que dans un seul cas de figure, lorsque le sorcier est seul. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas seul. Ginny, Hermione et Ron évoluent avec moi ainsi que leurs pouvoirs. Et comme je suis attaché à eux, Kumsfec a démultiplié mon lien de combinaison avec eux, j'en conclus donc qu'il accroît aussi sa puissance en même temps que nous évoluons tous les quatre. Et là, Kumsfec vient de passer à un autre niveau qu'il va falloir que je travaille. Au moment où je pensais à métamorphoser la terre en une plaque dorée, Kumsfec a réagi et l'a fait. Je pense que cela signifie que je peux l'utiliser comme intermédiaire pour lancer des sorts. Il faudra qu'on s'entraîne évidemment.

Les deux hommes étaient vraiment déroutés par les explications du jeune sorcier. Les deux sorciers connaissaient approximativement bien les phénix chacun dans sa branche de prédilection, cependant, les révélations d'Harry les surprenaient. Il fallait reconnaître que le jeune sorcier ne menait pas une vie ordinaire, il paraissait donc normal que son phénix soit un peu hors norme. Et la journée se passa dans cette ambiance en demi-teinte. Les quatre amis ne furent seuls qu'en début de soirée. Lupin, Tonks et Andromeda avaient décidé de se cacher à Plymouth. La mère de Tonks y avait une vieille demeure qui était inoccupée depuis des années. Ils tinrent une sorte de conseil ce soir-là.

- Nous devons avancer, dit Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ron.

- Je veux dire par là, que nous devons au plus vite en finir avec cette histoire des horcruxes, il nous faut trouver au plus vite la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Harry, je comprends que tu sois pressé, surtout après les événements récents, répondit Hermione, je suis dans le même état que toi. Nous ne devons pourtant pas nous précipiter.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Ginny. Tu veux me dire que ça te plaît d'avancer à l'aveuglette ! Moi je trouve cela frustrant.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça qui me travaille. Je veux tenir ma promesse envers Drago, et je veux découvrir ce fameux trésor des fondateurs. Dobby, peux-tu aller me chercher les objets appartenant aux fondateurs, s'il te plaît ? L'elfe s'exécuta. Vous n'avez pas remarqué une chose bizarre depuis que nous les avons.

- Si. Ils continuent à émettre de faibles flux magiques, énonça Ron. Comme si toute magie n'avait pas totalement disparu en eux.

- Exactement, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais c'est un fait. Dobby arriva à ce moment-là. Regardons un peu pourquoi ils continuent à émettre autant de flux alors qu'ils ne sont plus l'emprise de l'âme de Voldemort.

Ils se concentrèrent sur le médaillon, le diadème ainsi que sur la bague. Le diadème et la bague réagissait à l'unisson, bien que le médaillon émettait un faible flux. Les artefacts détruits portaient encore les traces de leur destruction. Harry sentait qu'il fallait qu'ils les réparent, mais comment faire ? Il pensa alors à ce que Kumsfec avait fait pour la bague de fiançailles d'Hermione. Et il eut soudain une sorte de révélation.

- Ginny, va vite dans notre chambre et rapporte-nous ton legs de Dumbledore. Je crois que je viens de comprendre mais je ne veux pas m'avancer. Kumsfec, nous aurons besoin de toi.

La jeune sorcière transplana dans leur chambre tandis que Ron et Hermione regardait leur ami troublé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de comprendre. Est-ce que réellement Albus Dumbledore s'était engagé dans cette chasse au trésor ? Et en quoi cette chasse pouvait-elle permettre de vaincre Voldemort ? Harry et ses amis étaient suffisamment puissants pour vaincre les mangemorts, mais lui seul devrait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ginny revint avec la larme de phénix qui étincelait dans son flacon.

- Kumsfec, peux-tu agrandir cette larme de ton père ? Etant un phénix, je suppose que tu connais mieux ses propriétés que moi.

Le phénix émit un chant de confiance et Harry sentit qu'il devrait aider son phénix. Il pensa alors au sortilège d'amplification. Sans formulé l'incantation, Kumsfec lança un faible rayon doré contre le flacon qui grossit de quelques centimètres. La larme devint alors une petite masse liquide. Harry remercia son phénix qui s'était posé sur son épaule. Il versa une goutte sur le médaillon et le diadème. Ils retrouvèrent instantanément leurs formats originels. Ils se mirent d'un coup à briller et à résonner en constance. Les quatre amis ne comprenaient pas ce nouveau phénomène, mais Harry était certain d'être sur la bonne voie. Il insista auprès d'Hermione pour qu'elle revoie une nouvelle fois son propre legs. Il était convaincu que des indices y étaient cachés. Hermione alla donc chercher le recueil de pensées sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que le livre de Contes et légendes de Poudlard. Ils divisèrent le travail en deux parties : Ron et Hermione relurent le livre de contes, Harry et Ginny le recueil. Pour plus de facilité, ils utilisèrent le dédoublement de concentration. Une partie de leur esprit lisait tandis que l'autre analysait. Au bout d'une heure, ils prirent des morceaux de parchemin et commencèrent à griffonner frénétiquement. Ils venaient de découvrir les secrets des legs. Hermione n'en revenait pas que cela ait pu lui échapper alors qu'elle décodait systématiquement les messages subliminaux de la gazette. Le recueil, bien que peu épais comprenait le message suivant :

_Nous, les quatre de Poudlard, décidons de partager nos pouvoirs afin que quatre de Poudlard puissent nous réunir si la paix de notre école devait être menacée_.

Le message ne donnait pas d'autres explications. Le message du livre des contes était du même acabit.

_En nous réunissant à travers nos reliques, vous trouverez l'aide nécessaire pour maintenir notre rêve commun et souder les quatre maisons._

Les deux messages cachés étaient devant leurs yeux ébahis mais ils ne le comprenaient pas. Les reliques étaient-elles les objets fétiches des quatre fondateurs ou les mystérieuses bagues ? Ou encore l'aide dont ils parlaient, était-elle ce fameux trésor ? Mais plus incroyable, comment se faisait-il que Salazar Serpentard ait participé à cette œuvre de paix ? Et Rowena Serdaigle, n'avait-elle pas disparu officiellement de l'école pour de mystérieuses raisons ? Tout un tas de questions se posaient aux quatre amis. Il leur fallait consulter sans plus attendre Abelforth. Harry demanda à Kumsfec de prévenir le vieux professeur de leur arrivée. Le phénix disparut et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Ils sortirent et transplanèrent chez le vieil ermite qui les attendait au pas de sa porte. Il les fit entrer sans tarder.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je vous présente, en premier lieu, mes condoléances pour la perte de Maugrey. C'était un excellent auror et un ami très dévoué.

Les quatre amis furent surpris par cette entrée en matière. Il venait de les ramener à la dure réalité du moment.

- Je m'excuse, mais à vos regards obliques, je sens que vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour me parler de ce désagréable incident. Je tiens malgré tout à vous féliciter pour votre courage et votre imagination. Cette évasion a dû être vraiment extraordinaire, j'aurais aimé être là pour y assister. Je m'enflamme mais je n'oublie pas que cela a dû vous éprouver, en particulier la mort d'Alastor.

- C'est vrai, dit finalement Harry, cela nous a secoués. On commence juste à reprendre le dessus, et ce, grâce à Kumsfec. Je vous en parlerais tout à l'heure. Le plus urgent est ce que nous avons découvert à propos des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Et le jeune homme lui expliqua dans quelle circonstance ils avaient décodé les messages cachés. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment le Ministère avait pu louper ainsi ces messages.

- Harry, c'est pourtant très simple. A l'époque Scrimgeour cherchait des messages concernant la manière de vaincre Voldemort. Son attention ne s'accentuait que sur des mots clés comme victoire, défaite, magie, guerre. Tu vois un peu le genre. Mais là, les messages parlent d'unité, d'un rêve commun, de paix. C'est à l'opposé de ce que cherchait le défunt ministre. Maintenant, concernant la nature des messages, il est sûr qu'il fait référence aux artefacts des quatre fondateurs, mais la question est lesquelles ? Je pense qu'il va falloir revoir notre cher ami le Basilic, et demander à Severus s'il y a toujours l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau directorial. Plus nous aurons de reliques, et plus nous nous rapprocherons du fameux trésor, ou aide, des fondateurs. Heureusement pour nous, vous avez déjà réunis les quatre de Poudlard, dit le vieux professeur en souriant.

Harry et ses amis ne comprirent pas sur le moment les paroles d'Abelforth. Ce n'est que quand Ginny s'exclama au bout de quelques secondes en citant les Protecteurs de Poudlard qu'ils firent le rapprochement.

- Il devient maintenant vitale de retrouver la coupe de Poufsouffle, reprit le vieux professeur. Sans ça, inutile de continuer cette quête. Il va donc falloir de nouveau nous replonger dans les souvenirs que nous a laissés mon frère. A la rentrée, qui tombe un jeudi, il vous faudra trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours. Je pense que la tâche sera ardue, car après l'évasion d'Azkaban, je suis certain que vous serez très surveillés.

- Je crois que l'on trouvera une solution, dit Hermione avec un sourire suspect. Il nous faudra semer un peu de pagaille, et Dolorès Ombrage en sera la principale instigatrice car je suis assurée que c'est elle qui nous surveillera dès que nous mettrons les pieds à Poudlard.

- Tu dis ça pour rigoler Miounette.

- Je ne pense pas mon Ronny. Elle a une dent contre nous, et l'occasion est trop belle pour qu'elle ne saute pas dessus. Elle était bien trop calme depuis qu'elle a ce poste d'intendante. Je me suis toujours demandée quelle était son rôle dans l'école et je l'ai souvent surprise à noter le nom d'élèves qui n'avaient pas d'ascendance de sang pur.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle répertorie les élèves nés moldus et les sangs mêlés. Mais dans quel but ? demanda Ginny.

- Je pense que c'est une idée de Voldemort pour quand il aura pris le pouvoir au grand jour. Un moyen d'éliminer rapidement ce qui n'est pas pur. Tu commences par les enfants et tu finis avec les parents.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Il est complètement fou. En faisant cela, il tuerait pratiquement la moitié de la communauté magique.

- Pas dans son délire de sang pur ! Les nés moldus seraient les premières victimes, et pour s'assurer d'une nouvelle race de sang pur, il ne garderait que les sangs mêlés qui lui seraient fidèles. Et pour s'assurer de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs, il ne garderait que les enfants et tueraient les parents.

Ce qu'envisageait Hermione dépassait l'entendement. Cela impliquait tellement de meurtres de masse. Pourtant Abelforth confirma ces craintes.

- Hermione n'a pas tort. N'oubliez jamais que pour Voldemort, tout problème a une solution simple. Quand il sera au pouvoir, il n'agira plus dans la subtilité. Il imposera ses lois, et donc il créera le chaos. S'il veut une race pure, il fera ce qu'Hermione a envisagé. Mais pour le moment, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Notre ennemi n'a qu'un seul objectif, et c'est suffisant …

- Me voir mourir à tout prix, finit Harry. Je suis la bouse de dragon sur son chemin.

- Exactement, et tu es une bouse difficilement nettoyable pour continuer dans ta métaphore. Je vous conseille de profiter de vos vacances, et nous nous reverrons à la rentrée.

Les quatre amis rentrèrent donc à Godric's Hollow. Ils interrogèrent Hermione sur son plan, mais celle-ci demeura mystérieuse. Elle devait contacter les jumeaux pour s'adjoindre de leur concours. Il faudrait aussi contacter les Protecteurs de Poudlard. La nouvelle année à Poudlard promettait d'être riche en incidents dès le premier jour. C'était pour la bonne cause.


	37. 37 Des perruques partout

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

37 – Des perruques partout …

Durant les vacances, Harry, Ron et Ginny tentèrent de soutirer des renseignements à Hermione pour en savoir plus sur son plan. Celle-ci resta imperturbable face à leurs demandes. Elle voulait leur faire la surprise. Ils finirent par abandonner et attendirent donc le mercredi soir de la rentrée. La jeune femme vit beaucoup les jumeaux Weasley durant ces quelques jours. Elle s'enfermait même avec eux dans une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée où ils passèrent des journées sans sortir. Le soir de leur départ, elle accepta enfin de parler.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir mis dans le secret mais j'avais besoin de calme.

- Vas-tu nous dira à la fin ce que tu as mijoté ?

- Bon, Harry tut te rappelles ton idée des capes métamorphiques !

- Bien sûr ! Elles nous ont permis de nous mouvoir dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Exactement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous risquons d'être surveillés de manière accrue, et je suis certaine qu'Ombrage saura aux premières loges.

- Nous ne comprenons toujours pas.

- Vous avez vu que pour confectionner ces capes, il faut fabriquer une potion très complexe même si son exécution ne prend que deux jours. Et bien, j'ai demandé aux jumeaux de fabriquer des perruques métamorphiques, beaucoup plus facile à créer que des capes, et ça ne demande pas une potion aussi compliquée. Juste un peu de métamorphose et quelques flux magiques.

- Nous ne voyons toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as mis de côté, finit par s'agacer Ron.

- Calme-toi mon amour, j'y viens. Nous avons tellement développé nous pouvoirs magiques que nous dégageons actuellement beaucoup de flux magiques. Si vous aviez participé à la création des perruques, vous auriez presque instantanément détruit les sortilèges mis en place. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous sommes trop puissants pour confectionner de simples objets se basant sur nos flux respectifs. Pour la confection des perruques je me suis basée sur la métamorphose, le sortilège de désillusion et les flux magiques, il nous fallait vos flux à une plus petite échelle, c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé vos temples miniatures incas. Ils contiennent une petite partie de nos pouvoirs. Il faut dire que Fred et Georges étaient impressionnés par ces temples.

- Qui ne le saurait pas ? dit Ginny. Mais dans ton explication, tu as dit que nous étions trop puissants pour participer, cela vaut aussi pour toi.

- C'est vrai, et j'ai dû avoir recours à un sortilège d'endiguement de mes pouvoirs. La formule est _pasusendigue_, cela contient mes pouvoirs magiques acquis récemment pendant une bonne heure. J'ai ainsi pu aidée les jumeaux. Et pout évite toute discussion houleuse, ce sort n'aurait pas fonctionné sur Harry et Ginny puisqu'ils sont des sorciers primaires et secondaires. Et Ron, je ne voulais pas que tu me déconcentres, finit la jeune sorcière en rougissant.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Harry, et combien de ces perruques ont été crées ?

- Une petite quarantaine. Nous en distribuerons une vingtaine aux gryffondors et les autres le seront par Ombrage.

- Par Ombrage ! s'exclama Ron. Et comment avez-vous réussi ce tour de force ?

- Nous lui avons envoyé un hibou avec une lettre, venant du Ministère, lui expliquant que c'était un nouveau moyen de nous surveiller. En confiant ces perruques à la brigade directoriale, ils pourraient commettre des actes répréhensibles qui nous feraient accusés et nous mettraient en retenue. Ainsi nous serions surveillés plus étroitement.

- Mais c'est machiavélique Hermione, se récria Harry. Les serpentards vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Non Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il y a quatre perruques particulières qui seront pour les Protecteurs de Poudlard. Ces perruques fonctionneront comme les pièces de l'A.D. Dans les perruques de la Brigade Directoriale, j'ai inclus un petit dispositif d'avertissement qui est relié aux perruques des protecteurs. Ainsi quand les serpentards passeront à l'acte, les quatre protecteurs seront avertis et pourront intervenir.

- Hermione, tu es un génie, s'exclama Ginny. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Tu vas créer une confusion pas possible. Entre tous les doubles de nous qui vont circuler, ça va être une vraie pagaille. Car je suppose que ces perruques prennent nos apparences partiellement.

- Juste au niveau de la tête. Nous n'aurons aucun problème pour voir les élèves tels qu'ils sont, mais entre eux, ils ne verront que nos têtes que leur donneront les perruques.

Les trois amis étaient une nouvelle fois surpris par l'intelligence de leur amie. Celle-ci avait su combinée la métamorphose avec différents sortilèges pour créer ces perruques. La rentrée promettait d'être vraiment marrante. Il ne manquait plus que le moyen de créer une diversion assez importante qui puisse bloquer l'école toute la première journée de cours. Là encore, la jeune femme avait pensé à un subterfuge.

- Harry, pour empêcher les cours toute la journée, je vais avoir besoin que tu lances la Vague défermagique à très faible puissance. Et même mieux que cela, que tu la transformes.

- Excuses-moi, je crois que j'ai mal compris. Tu veux que je transforme le sortilège Kamekagaz'nem. Tu peux me dire comment je vais réussir cet exploit. Même à faible puissance, ce sort affaiblit toute personne dans les cinq mètres alentour. Et si je le lance, tout le monde sera que c'est moi.

- Raison de plus pour le modifier. Tu te sous-estimes, tu le sais ! Non même pas, tu joues trop les modestes. Tu oublies que tu es un sorcier primaire, et que tu as des facultés extraordinaires qui te permettent de vaincre n'importe quel obstacle.

- C'est joliment dit, il me semble pourtant que ça ne peut pas se faire du jour au lendemain.

- Une fois de plus tu te trompes. Nous avons appris la métamorphose avancée en l'appliquant sur des objets ou sur des personnes. Et si tu y arrivais sur un sort en changeant sa nature comme pour les objets.

- C'est un peu risqué ton histoire, non ? remarqua Ginny.

- Il faudra qu'on essaie quand on sera à Poudlard. On ira à la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner. Dès qu'Harry arrivera à modifier la Vague Défermagique, je vous expliquerais mon idée. Bon, allons-y, nous risquons d'être en retard.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et transplanèrent à l'entrée de l'école de sorcellerie. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que les autres élèves. A leur entrée, ils furent accueillis par Ombrage, la famille Carrow, Mulciber et la Brigade Directoriale. Ils ne remarquèrent aucun auror aux alentours, cependant leurs futurs vigiles affichaient des mines qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Au repas du soir, le directeur annonça à l'école que deux semaines supplémentaires de vacances leur seraient accordées. La première aurait lieu après le jour de la fête de la saint Valentin où la veille il y aurait un bal à Poudlard (le directeur parut dégoûté en annonçant cette nouvelle) et la deuxième commencerait après le vingt-et-un avril. Aucun signe de contentement ne se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle devant le regard dur et froid du directeur. Le repas continua dans un murmure très discret. Les discussions tournaient autour de cette nouvelle incroyable. C'était la première fois que les élèves avaient autant de vacances, et ils s'en réjouissaient. Harry songeait qu'avec ces vacances inopinées, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour entreprendre les deux voyages encore prévus. La seule à ne pas se réjouir était Hermione qui expliqua son manque d'enthousiasme en disant que c'était à coup sûr une ruse du Ministère pour se faire bien voir des élèves. Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Durant ces vacances, Kairkeith avait réunis l'ensemble des mangemorts pour dresser un premier bilan, et celui-ci était mitigé. Au Ministère, la situation était sous contrôle malgré l'évasion. La situation à Poudlard était plus alarmante. Les élèves continuaient à recevoir la gazette mais il n'était pas sous influence à cause d'Hermione. Sans compter le vent de rébellion causé par ces mystérieux protecteurs de Poudlard qui n'avaient pas arrêté d'intervenir pour encourager les élèves à ne pas accepter la nouvelle direction. Severus en prenait l'entière responsabilité, il était cependant convaincu qu'Harry Potter et ses amis étaient les instigateurs de ces troubles. Il n'avait cependant aucune preuve car les jeunes gens s'étaient pliés aux nouvelles règles avec une certaine volonté. Le directeur les soupçonnait de préparer une rébellion à grande échelle. Mais les directives de leur maître avaient été respectées puisque le jeune sorcier était toujours à Poudlard. Kairkeith avait alors proposé de donner deux nouvelles périodes de vacances afin d'endormir la méfiance des élèves, ainsi ils pourraient prévenir leurs parents que le Ministère n'était pas leur ennemi, et ils espéraient discréditer ce vent de rébellion.

A la fin du repas, comme promis, les gryffondors furent étroitement surveillés par la Brigade Directoriale. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, mettant ainsi fin à la filature. Durant le repas, Harry et ses amis avaient contacté mentalement les Protecteurs de Poudlard que tout le monde surnommait les PP. Ils leur avaient donné rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande à vingt-deux heures. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione distribuait les perruques enchantées et en expliquait le fonctionnement ainsi que leur but. L'idée enchanta les élèves. Hermione suggéra aussi qu'ils les prêtent aux différentes maisons pour ajouter plus de confusion. Le discours avait pris une bonne heure. Les quatre amis montèrent dans leur dortoir et transplanèrent dans la Salle sur Demande avec Kumsfec. Les P.P. les attendaient.

- Bonsoir, dit Hermione, nous vous avons réuni car pour demain, nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour une importante mission.

- Et pourquoi c'est Granger qui commande maintenant ? demanda ironiquement Drago.

- Parce que c'est son idée, Drago, répondit Harry. Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas un chef tout puissant, nous sommes un groupe avec un objectif commun, détruire Voldemort. Continue Hermione.

- Merci. Bien, dans quelques minutes, et si Harry est prêt à tenter devant vous une prouesse magique assez incroyable, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devrez faire demain. Harry, maintenant, il faut que tu te concentres sur le sortilège Kamekagaz'nem et que tu modifies sa nature. Nos allons nous protéger du mieux que nous pourrons.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron métamorphosèrent le sol pour faire surgir une immense palissade qui les encercla ainsi que les P.P. Ils doublèrent une nouvelle fois la palissade et ensuite lancèrent le sort du bouclier. Kumsfec ajouta sa propre protection. Harry se concentra sur son sortilège. Au premier essai, il lança le sort normalement, surtout pour vérifier les protections de ses amis. Voyant celles-ci intactes, il s'attaqua à la transformation de son sort. Il rechercha en lui les flux magiques du sort qu'il avait lancé. Quand il les trouva, il les isola des flux parasitaires. Se concentrant sur son propre flux, il mit en connexion les deux flux magiques. Une sorte de chaleur intense commença à envahir la pièce. Harry, confiant, commença, tel un marionnettiste, à tresser les deux flux puissant pour en créer un nouveau. Il constata que celui-ci était instable. Il rechercha alors en lui un autre flux qui pourrait convenir. Il ressentit alors que sa baguette s'agitait bizarrement. Il la fixa intensément pour percevoir son cœur. Cet exercice lui prit un certain temps. Il finit finalement par percevoir le flux de la plume de phénix qui était contenue dans sa baguette. Le cœur de sa baguette émettait une puissance prodigieuse. Il en extrait une partie pour la mettre en résonnance avec les deux autres flux. La fusion de ces trois flux donna naissance à un nouveau flux doré et argenté qui se logea dans le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci tomba à genou essoufflé. Il avait réussi. Il avait créé un nouveau sort en modifiant la Vague Défermagique. Il sentait au fond de lui une nouvelle puissance magique qui devait s'exprimer. Il fit signe à ses amis qu'il pouvait sortir. Il se releva doucement mais leur pria de rester à distance. Il devait trouver un nom et un moyen de faire jaillir ce nouveau sort, inconnu de tous et de lui. Il se concentra, leva sa baguette en direction d'un objet et prononça … Kamekolaas'nem. Une vague défermagique explosa de sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'objet désigné. Harry essaya de contrôler le rayon qui en jaillissait mais celui-ci désintégra une grande partie des objets sur son passage. Les jeunes sorciers étaient fascinés et effrayés à la fois. Harry était un sorcier avec une puissance extraordinaire.

- Tu vois Harry que tu es arrivé à le transformer, dit finalement Hermione.

- Oui mais cette concentration de flux m'a épuisé. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

- Parfait, patientes encore un peu, tu pourras m'envoyer ton nouveau sort à très faible puissance que je puisse le contenir.

La jeune sorcière se mit face à lui et commença à décrire dans l'air divers cercles avec sa baguette. Elle fit ensuite signe à Harry qu'elle était prête. Le jeune homme lança le sort qui jaillit au travers d'un faible rayon. Il percuté une sorte de mur invisible qui se renferma sur le sort. Harry tomba à nouveau à genoux. Ginny se précipita pour le soutenir.

- Je m'excuse Harry de t'avoir autant demandé mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Les P.P., avez-vous amené les sachets de poudre de Pérou comme je vous l'ai demandé ? … Parfait, mettez les devant moi. Bien.

Hermione exécuta à nouveau d'étranges gestes. Tout le monde vit les poudres léviter dans les airs et rejoindre le rayon qui stagnait dans les airs. Ensuite, Hermione le fit se rencontrer et mélanger avant de rejoindre leurs sachets.

- Dites-moi tous les quatre, intervint Hannah, à quoi ça vous sert de venir aux cours ? Vous connaissez de la magie avancée dont nous n'entendrons certainement jamais parlé. Vous devez vous ennuyer durant les cours ?

Ils sourirent en se regardant. Ils connaissaient la réponse à cette question.

- Ecoutez, la magie que nous faisons est certes puissante, mais elle ne sert qu'à un but, détruire Voldemort, expliqua Harry. Dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est une magie inutile. Il est donc normal que peu de gens la connaissent, et tant mieux. Elle est suffisamment compliquée à apprendre. Et nous sommes là pour garantir votre sécurité, et parce que le professeur Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce que nous finissions nos études. Il sera plus facile dans l'avenir de trouver un emploi avec un diplôme que sans.

- Tu parles Potter, dit gravement Drago, avec votre connaissance de la magie avancée, vous pourriez gouverner le monde magique si vous parvenez à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas notre but. Nous ne cherchons pas à devenir de nouveaux Voldemort. Nous essaierons de changer les mentalités sur certains points qui nous semblent importants.

Le jeune sorcier fixa Drago avec intensité. Le jeune serpentard saisi l'allusion. Il devrait par sa vie durant payer pour ses idées, et s'il s'en sortait, Potter serait là pour le lui rappeler. Après cette petite mise au point, Hermione expliqua aux protecteurs leur rôle pour le lendemain. Ils devraient se lever assez tôt pour répandre la poudre dans les parties centrales du château. Elle leur donna des sortes de mèches pour enflammer les divers sachets qui contenaient la poudre du Pérou. Quand ils seraient ensemble dans la Grande Salle, au moment de la quitter à la fin du petit déjeuner, ils enflammeront ces mèches qui feront exploser les sachets. La poudre se répartira dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Avec la puissance du sortilège d'Harry, la jeune sorcière était certaine que les professeurs prendraient la journée pour se débarrasser de ce problème. Perspicace, Malefoy demanda le pourquoi de ce désordre.

- Ecoutez, dit Hermione, je pense que dans quelques temps, nous vous mettrons à contribution pour une affaire d'une plus grande ampleur. Nous devons encore faire des recherches. Le désagrément que nous créerons demain est dans ce but. Il vous donnera aussi une gloire et un nom qui entreront dans les annales de la magie. Je suppose que tu n'es pas contre une reconnaissance qui redorera ton nom.

Le jeune serpentard fut extrêmement étonné par ce nouveau mystère. Les quatre protecteurs se demandaient où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Ils turent leurs interrogations pour le moment.

- je vous remets aussi ces perruques particulières. Elles vous préviendront quand nos ennemis, prenant nos apparences, tenteront de commettre des exactions en se faisant passer pour nous. Quand vous les mettrez, vos visages se couvriront d'un masque aux couleurs de Poudlard. Je vous ai aussi confectionné des robes qui sont aussi aux couleurs de l'école. Vous pourrez les porter en dessous de vos robes habituelles. Elles sont légères et se modifient en fonction de vos flux magiques respectifs. Mettez-les, et vous verrez.

Les protecteurs enfilèrent leurs perruques et leurs robes. Les robes se collèrent directement à leur peau et prirent les couleurs de Poudlard : bleu pour Serdaigle, rouge pour Gryffondor, violet pour Poufsouffle et Vert pour Serpentard. Les perruques réagirent de même. Leurs visages étaient entièrement recouverts par un masque aux mêmes couleurs. Impossible de les distinguer. Ils pourraient désormais circuler en toute sécurité et agir rapidement. Hermione s'était appuyée sur les principes de la métamorphose avancée et de la fluxomancie. Ils n'avaient qu'à penser à leurs divers objets pour que ceux-ci apparaissent. Les perruques se fondaient entièrement dans leurs cheveux naturels comme pour les autres perruques. La jeune femme leur donna encore quelques conseils de dernière minute pour l'entretien de ces objets magiques. Ils devraient chaque jour se concentrer dessus pour qu'ils restent efficaces. De plus, ils allaient reprendre leur entraînement. Harry voulait qu'ils apprennent une partie de la métamorphose qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes apprise. Les quatre amis ne furent pas enjoués par cette nouvelle. Ils changèrent rapidement d'avis quand ils virent Ron transformer une dalle de la salle en plusieurs arbalètes qui décochèrent des flèches de pierre. La métamorphose leur apparut d'un coup comme la plus extraordinaire des pratiques magiques. On n'enseignait pas à Poudlard la métamorphose sous ce nouvel angle. Harry mit fin à la réunion. Il suggéra pour ce soir que Neville dorme chez les serdaigles. Il était certain que la Brigade Directoriale surveillerait dès demain le lever des gryffondors. Neville était gênée car il ne savait pas où dormir. Hannah lui murmura qu'il dormirait avec elle dans le dortoir des préfets. Les préfets avaient une chambre à leur disponibilité. Neville rougit immédiatement. Le fait de se retrouver seul avec une fille, qui plus est était sa petite amie, lui retournait un peu l'estomac. La jeune Poufsouffle n'en menait pas large. Elle avait proposé cet arrangement sans réellement réfléchir. Les quatre amis souriaient ostensiblement. Ils sortirent dans le couloir. Harry prit la carte des maraudeurs pour vérifier si les accès à Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient libres. Effectivement, aucune ronde ne se déroulait près de ces salles communes. Par contre, les rondes autour de la salle commune de Gryffondor étaient impressionnantes. Toutes les dix minutes, deux sorciers se relayait pour vérifier que personne n'entre ou ne sorte de la salle. Et les couloirs alentours suivaient le même manège. Harry demanda à son phénix de transplaner avec en premier Drago, ensuite Luna, après Hananh et Neville, et pour finir eux. Ils apparurent quelques minutes plus tard dans leur dortoir. Dobby les y attendait et leur avait préparé une collation comprenant des sandwichs et du thé. Harry avait une faim d'hippogriffe.

- Harry, concernant ton nouveau sort, dit Ginny, tu lui as donné un nom. Tu ne peux l'appeler la Vague Défermagique car il n'a pas le même effet.

- En effet mon pote, surenchérit Ron. Ton sort est plus puissant et totalement destructeur. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Voldemort si tu venais à l'utiliser.

- Justement, je me demande s'il n'est pas trop puissant, dit sceptiquement Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y sois arrivé. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Abelforth demain. Sinon, à un nom … hum, hum … pourquoi pas la Vague de Laas ?

- Oui, ça sonne bien, répondit Hermione. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi parais-tu autant sceptique face à cette création ?

- Je crois que j'en ai un peu peur. La Vague Défermagique est un sort d'ancienne magie. La transformer pour en créer un autre de même puissance. Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît … contre nature.

- Harry, Harry ! Arrête de te la jouer modeste, s'agaça Ginny. J'ai suivi tes explications, et même tout le processus de création puisque tu n'avais pas fermé ton esprit. Cette nouvelle magie fait partie de toi et est basée sur ce que tu es, un homme bon qui veut faire le bien autour de lui et qui veut protéger les personnes qu'il aime. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas commettre les mêmes erreurs que les frères Dumbledore ou te transformer en un nouveau Voldemort !

- Elle n'a pas tort Harry, dit Hermione. Je commence même à comprendre l'une des raisons qui ont poussé le professeur Dumbledore à nous inclure tous les trois dans cette quête avec toi. Nous sommes d'une certaine manière tes trois consciences. J'y ai réfléchi depuis le début de cette aventure, et je pourrais presque te dire ce que nous représentons. Ginny représente pour toi ta conscience de l'amour et de son environnement. Ron représente ta conscience du courage et de l'engouement au combat. Moi je représente ta conscience des objectifs sensés pour ne pas te disperser. Il nous a mûrement choisis pour te seconder dans ta tâche. Et si tu t'inquiètes tant à propos de la Vague de Laas, tu n'as qu'à déposer une partie de tes pouvoirs dans le temple inca. Je pense qu'il grandira un peu, mais au moins tu seras rassuré de ne pas avoir toute cette puissance.

Les réflexions de son amie reflétaient parfaitement la vérité. Ils étaient à eux trois une partie de lui-même. Ils avaient crée entre eux un lien si fort que chacun comblait un peu les lacunes des autres. L'Elu avait besoin d'eux pour avancer. Ils finirent par se coucher l'esprit clair. Le Survivant déposa, avant de s'endormir, une partie de sa puissance. Le temple brilla intensément et s'agrandit de quelques centimètres. Harry se sentait mieux, il s'endormit content. Pendant ce dépôt, Kumsfec, perché sur son perchoir, gagna aussi quelques centimètres en plus. Il poussa un chant apaisant qui fondit sur l'ensemble du château. Tout le monde dormit ce soir-là d'un sommeil réparateur, même leurs ennemis.


	38. 38 Le repentir de Salazar Serpentard

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

38 – Le repentir de Salazar Serpentard

En ce jeudi matin, les quatre amis se levèrent tôt. La journée promettait d'être longue puisqu'ils devaient interroger le Basilic sur les fondateurs. Ils devraient aussi consulter les souvenirs que leur avait laissés le défunt directeur. En sortant de leur dortoir, ils prirent à part quatre gryffondors pour leur demander de jouer leurs rôles durant cette journée. Ils se firent mystérieux sur les raisons de cette demande, mais ils promirent à leurs quatre camarades qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Ils y avaient les frères Crivey et deux autres filles que Ginny connaissait. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Neville rejoignit la table de sa maisonnée dans la cohue. Ils contactèrent les protecteurs pour savoir si tout s'était bien déroulé. Ils reçurent une réponse positive. A la fin du repas, les ennuis pour l'école commencèrent. Au moment où les élèves commencèrent à se disperser pour sortir, différentes explosions retentirent aux quatre coins du château. Tout le monde se mit à paniquer quand tout fut noir. Le directeur se leva de sa chaise et demanda à tout le monde de rejoindre sa place dans la salle. Comme personne n'y voyait rien, ce fut un véritable chaos. Grâce à l'aide de Dobby et de Winky, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la Salle du Phénix de Poudlard. De là, ils envoyèrent Kumsfec, qui les attendait, chercher Abelforth. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens. Je vois que vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous libérer. Euh, Harry, n'aurais-tu pas tenté quelque chose d'un peu risqué dernièrement? Tu dégages une quantité de flux magiques impressionnante.

- Si, mais je vous en reparlerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, allons voir le vieux Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Vous avez d'autres renseignements sur les fondateurs ?

- Non, et j'en suis navré. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur ce que nous dira ce serpent.

- Je pensais à une autre chose. Et si nous emmenions avec nous le Choixpeau magique. La dernière fois que j'ai vu l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, elle était sur le bureau de votre frère. Et les rares fois où je suis allé dans le bureau, elle n'y était pas.

- Comme la fois où tu l'as eu entre les mains, elle sortait du Choixpeau magique, tu penses qu'elle y est car c'est Godric qui a créé cette sorte de chapeau.

- Exactement. Je peux me transformer en phénix et transplaner sans le bureau directorial. Kumsfec m'accompagnera pour le cas où. Je suis sûr de ne trouver personne en ce moment.

- Vas-y et reviens vite.

Harry se métamorphosa et les deux phénix transplanèrent. Reprenant sa forme originelle, Harry trouva le vieux chapeau posé sur une étagère, juste au-dessus du siège du bureau directorial. Cherchant comment demander au vieux chapeau de l'accompagner, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Severus n'avait rien changé dans le bureau. Bien au contraire, il s'était même installé une bibliothèque privée. Curieux, Harry voulut l'examiner. Il entendit alors une voix qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'entendre depuis longtemps.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda le portrait de défunt directeur.

- Monsieur, vous ne dormez pas ?

- Tiens, tu as pris l'habitude de répondre à une question par une autre question ?

- Et vous-même, pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à ma question ?

- Nous pourrions continuer ainsi pendant longtemps, mais je me doute que tu n'es pas ici pour parler de banalités. A propos, intéressante ta métamorphose.

- Je vous remercie. Nous suivons avec beaucoup d'assiduité votre programme de préparation.

- Je constate en effet qu'il produit des effets intéressants. Tu sembles progresser très rapidement.

- Un peu trop à mon avis. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Tant que cela ne concerne en rien vos missions, tu le peux. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en mes illustres homologues, mais les bavardages laissent parfois filtrer trop d'informations.

- Oh ! Je retire ma question. Vous pensez que je peux prendre le Choixpeau magique sans aucun problème ?

- Bien sûr, il t'aidera comme il l'a déjà fait par le passé. Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez mis une telle pagaille dans l'école.

- Disons que nous avons suggéré certaines idées. Mais ce n'est pas de notre fait.

- Je vois. Bon je crois qu'il est temps que tu y ailles. Nous nous reverrons certainement bientôt.

Et le portrait se rendormit. Cela mettait fin à la discussion. Harry s'empara du chapeau rapiécé et transplana avec dans son bec. Le vieux professeur et les trois amis les attendaient.

- Tu en as mis du temps, dit Ron.

- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec le portrait de Mr Dumbledore. Pour une fois il était réveillé. Il ne m'a rien dit mais il m'a assuré que le Choixpeau magique nous aiderai.

- Et bien, partons pour la Chambre des Secrets, dit Ginny.

Ils s'accrochèrent à Kumsfec qui transplana vers la tanière du vieux Basilic. En arrivant, ils furent assaillis par l'odeur pestilentielle du cadavre en décomposition. Harry demanda à Ron s'il lui était possible d'enfermer ce corps en décomposition dans un cocon. Celui se métamorphisa er commença à tisser sa toile. L'odeur s'atténua mais revint brusquement. Le sang du serpent géant rongeait la toile. Ron ne comprenait pas.

- C'est normal Ronny. Le Basilic est l'ennemi naturel des araignées, il est donc normal que ta toile ne tienne pas. Les araignées fuient cette créature car elles ne peuvent pas le blesser ou l'enfermer. Ta toile n'échappe aux règles de la nature. Elle est composée en grande partie de la même nature que celles des autres araignées, expliqua Hermione.

Ils s'approchèrent de la statue de Salazar Serpentard, sortirent les anciens horcruxes. Harry réveilla le Choixpeau magique.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

- Je me rappelle de vous jeune homme. Vous êtes Harry Potter, qui ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Et pourtant vous auriez eu votre place.

- Je sais. J'aurais maintenant besoin de votre aide pour sauver l'école d'un danger à venir. Il me faut l'épée de Gryffondor pour réunir les quatre.

- Pardon, vous dîtes ? s'exclama le chapeau se redressant d'un coup. Vous avez réussi à réunir les artefacts sacrés ?

- Vous connaissez cette légende aussi ?

- Je suis aussi vieux que ce château. J'étais là au moment de sa création. Je connais son histoire. Montrez-moi les objets en question !

Le jeune homme montra au vieux chapeau le médaillon, le diadème et la bague de Serdaigle. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, et Harry vit une poignée d'épée poindre. Il s'en saisit et abhorra fièrement l'arme. L'épée resplendissait. En l'examinant, les quatre amis et le vieux professeur remarquèrent qu'il manquait un rubis sur la garde.

- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce le professeur Dumbledore qui a enlevé le rubis sur la garde de l'épée ?

- Vous me semblez au courant de bien des choses. Effectivement. Après avoir détruit avec cette épée une certaine bague qui contenait un maléfice mortel, il a réussi a trouver la bague qui était caché dans l'épée.

- Comment le professeur Dumbledore a-t-il pu détruire la bague avec cette épée ? demanda Hermione.

- Ma jeune demoiselle, cette épée a été forgée par des gobelins. De même que les artefacts sacrés des Quatre de Poudlard. Une arme forgée par un gobelin se renforce. Quand Mr Potter a tué le Basilic à la fin de sa deuxième année avec cette épée, le sang du Basilic s'est incrusté dans la lame, donc elle pouvait servir à détruire les maléfices qui empoisonnaient cette bague.

- Je comprends, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Est-ce que vous êtes au courant du trésor des fondateurs ?

- Je ne dirais pas un mot tant que vous n'aurez pas réuni les quatre artefacts. Vous en possédez déjà un, il vous en manque encore trois. Je vous laisse cependant l'épée. Elle devra rester avec les autres artefacts.

Tout le monde comprit alors qu'il s'agissait des bagues. Harry s'approcha da la bouché béante où dormait le Basilic. Parlant fourchelang, il appela le vieux Basilic.

_- Monsieur le Basilic, êtes-vous là ?_

_- Qui ose me déranger durant ma sieste ?_

_- Je suis Harry Potter. Je viens vous voir à propos du secret que vous gardez. Nous avons commencé à réunir les reliques pour découvrir le trésor des fondateurs. Cependant nous aurions besoin d'aide._

Le vieux Basilic sortit de sa tanière et se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Il était impressionnant à voir malgré son vieil âge.

_- Sache jeune impudent que je m'appelle Sersiffle. Je vis ici depuis mille ans. Si tu m'as menti sur tes intentions, je te tuerais._

_- Non, je dis la vérité. Voyez ! Nous avons réunis quelques artefacts mais j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez un peu l'histoire des fondateurs._

Sersiffle siffla froidement et se redressa comme s'il s'apprêtait à a attaquer. Harry sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il savait qu'il devait montrer au vieux Basilic qu'il n'avait pas peur. C'était leur chance de connaître la vérité. Le serpent fondit sur lui à une vitesse surprenante et s'arrêta juste devant la tête du sorcier. Hermione et Ginny avaient poussé un cri d'effroi, Ron et Abelforth avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Harry sentait l'haleine infecte qui s'échappait de la gueule de la créature. Le serpent recula lentement. Harry respira à nouveau normalement.

_- Tu es très courageux jeune sorcier. Tu n'as pas bougé alors que tu as vu venir mon attaque. A moins que ça soit moi qui sois trop vieux pour effrayer de jeunes sorciers._

_- Je vous rassure, malgré votre grand âge, vous êtes toujours aussi fascinant._

_- Je te remercie. Tu sais manier l'art du compliment. Je vais donc te raconter ce que m'a dit Salazar Serpentard. Le fondateur de la maisonnée serpentard était amoureux de Rowena Serdaigle. Pour lui plaire, il mit tout en œuvre pour que sa maisonnée fût la meilleure. Cependant, avec ses idées de sang pur, il commençait à être exclu du conseil des quatre. Rowena, qui partageait malgré tout des sentiments pour lui, tenta en vain de le faire changer d'avis. Rien n'y fit, il n'abdiqua pas et resta sur ses positions. Ce conflit interne dura pendant les jeunes années de cette école jusqu'au jour dramatique. Après une énième dispute entre Salazar et les trois fondateurs, il se produisit un incident tragique. Ne supportant plus d'être repoussé par la femme qu'il aimait, et vexé de se retrouver seul, Salazar soumit Rowena à l'Imperium par traîtrise. Il l'obligea donc à lui obéir, et ils connurent une nuit d'amour. Quand au petit matin, Rowena se retrouva nue aux côtés de Salazar, elle comprit qu'elle avait été abusée par son amant. Pour éviter de déclencher une guerre ouverte entre les quatre maisons, Rowena disparut. Après ce départ précipité, Salazar quitta lui aussi le château pour tenter de la retrouver en vain. Il voulait lui présenter ses excuses. Durant ces pérégrinations, il se noya dans divers arts aléatoires de la magie. Il vécut pendant des années comme un ermite. Mais au fil du temps, il perdit de vue son objectif. Il connut une autre femme et eut une descendance avec elle. Ce n'est que des années plus tard qu'il revint au château. Une jeune femme lui avait écrit en lui certifiant qu'elle était sa fille et celle de Rowena. Curieux, il rentra enfin au château. Il avait beaucoup maigri et il était devenu antipathique. Cependant quand il vit Helena en face de lui, il crut revoir en la jeune sorcière son amour perdu. Godric et Helga étaient encore présents à cette époque. Ils vivaient eux-mêmes avec leurs descendants respectifs. Pour cette réunion au sommet, Helena n'avait pas prévenu les autres fondateurs. Salazar pleura et lui demanda pardon. Lui dont le cœur s'était asséché pleura comme un enfant. Il avoua la vérité à sa fille qui fut bienveillante à son égard. Elle lui expliqua la vie que la mère et la fille avaient menée à travers toute l'Europe, et comment Rowena était morte de chagrin. Culpabilisant d'avoir détruit la vie de la femme qu'il aimait, Salazar décida alors de réunir les autres fondateurs et de leur avouer son crime. Godric voulut le tuer sur le champ. Helena s'interposa et suggéra une meilleure solution. En l'honneur de sa mère, et pour éviter que désormais un tel drame se produise, ce qui pourrait mettre en péril cette école, ils décidèrent de créer un objet magique qui empêcherait la destruction de l'école. Emprisonnant une partie de leur pouvoir dans leurs bagues, elles deviendraient les garants de la paix pour cette école. Salazar me confia le soin de garder ce précieux trésor. Mais pour l'obtenir, il vous faudra réunir les quatre de Poudlard ainsi que les reliques de la Paix. Si l'un des élèves des quatre maisons devait un jour détruire cette prodigieuse école par n'importe quel moyen, il faudrait qu'un sorcier réunisse les quatre reliques. _

_- Puis-je savoir ce qu'est devenu Salazar Serpentard après ?_

_- Je l'ignore. Je sais que sa fille a été tuée par le Baron Sanglant qui s'est lui-même suicidé après. Leurs fantômes traînent toujours dans cette école. Je crois vous avoir raconté tout ce que je savais. Si vous voulez le trésor des fondateurs pour assurer la survie de cette école, amenez-moi les reliques de la Paix ainsi que les quatre de Poudlard._

Et Sersiffle s'en retourna dans sa tanière. Harry était fasciné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il venait de découvrir l'un des plus grands mystères de l'histoire de Poudlard et de la communauté magique anglaise. Il était si abasourdi qu'il en oublia momentanément ses amis. Ce n'est que quand Ginny l'embrassa qu'il revint à la réalité. Harry leur dit qu'ils devaient remonter dans la salle du Phénix. Le récit de Sersiffle avait duré deux heures quarante-cinq, ils auraient certainement faim quand lui-même raconterait l'histoire. Ils s'accrochèrent à Kumsfec et transplanèrent dans la salle. Il pria Dobby de leur préparer un repas et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Encore sous le choc des révélations, le jeune homme ne savait pas par où commencer. Il débuta par un bref récapitulatif de ses connaissances sur les quatre fondateurs avant de se lancer dans l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard. Et il leur raconta la triste histoire du sorcier Serpentard. Quand il arriva à la fin, il se tourna vers le Choixpeau magique et l'interrogea. Le vieux chapeau leur avoua alors que le fondateur s'était suicidé quelques années plus tard quand il apprit le décès de sa fille. Ses héritiers se battirent pour obtenir les reliques du fondateur et une véritable guerre s'engagea entre eux. Le vieux chapeau ne se rappelait plus lequel de ces héritiers avaient réussi à sortir la bague du médaillon, mais il se rappelait parfaitement qu'un descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle finit par le voler pour le donner à sa grand-mère. Celle-ci le mit en lieu sûr et le confia ainsi à ses descendants. La disparition des deux objets passa inaperçu car les descendants de serpentard s'accusèrent mutuellement. Quand cette guerre prit fin au bout de trois siècles, il y eut un mariage entre un poufsouffle et une serpentard. La bague reparut et devint une nouvelle fois un enjeu de pouvoir. Et ainsi elle fut transmise de génération en génération aux descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Evidemment tout le monde ignora les raisons du suicide de Serpentard et cela devint une légende parmi tant d'autres. Le jeune sorcier remercia le vieux chapeau et demanda à Kumsfec de le ramener dans le bureau directorial après s'être assuré que celui-ci était vide. En consultant la carte du Maraudeur, il remarqua que toute l'école était dans le parc par ce froid hivernal. Ils s'en voulurent de leur petite diversion, mais cela était nécessaire. Kumsfec transplana dans le bureau et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bien, je crois que nous venons de découvrir des faits plus qu'intéressants. Quand je pense aux nombres de fois où ce vieux chapeau nous a envoyé à nos potions mon frère et moi quand nous l'interrogions sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, dit Abelforth. Et toi Harry, tu arrives et tu lui en fais dire plus que nécessaire. Je vois pourquoi mon frère t'a choisi entre tous.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, je n'ai eu qu'un peu de chance. Si Voldemort ne m'avait pas transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs ne voulant me tuer, je ne parlerais pas le fouchelang.

- Harry, Harry, quand vas-tu arrêter de penser que tu es un simple sorcier? Tu es un sorcier extraordinaire qui a des facilités pour apprendre des sortilèges complexes. Qui te dit que tu n'avais pas d'aptitudes innées ? Ton père était un sang-pur. Tu ne sais pas donc pas si tu as du sang de serpentard en toi. Tu sais bien que les sorciers ne se mariaient qu'entre eux à une certaine époque. Regarde la famille de Voldemort, la famille des Weasley, des Malefoy et d'autres. Ils se réclament sang-pur, mais ce sang-pur s'est dilué avec les siècles. Il en va de même pour les descendants des fondateurs.

- Vous supposez donc que le fait que je parle fourchelang pourrait être tout à fait naturel.

- Exactement ! Le fait que Voldemort t'ait transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs peut très bien avoir activé en toi des facultés magiques propres aux descendants de Serpentard. Il se pourrait même qu'un jour vos enfants soient de grands sorciers de Serpentard. Réfléchis au fait que le Choixpeau magique ait en premier voulu t'envoyer à Serpentard. Peut-être avait-il décelé en toi une part de quelque chose de Serpentard ? Evidemment tout cela reste de la théorie. Il faudrait remonter tout ton arbre généalogique pour en être certain.

- Et cela pourrait prendre des années. Bon, si nous revenions à ce que nous savons, dit Harry en changeant de sujet.

- Nous savons qu'il nous faut retrouver la coupe de Poufsouffle si nous voulons que le Choixpeau magiques nous aide, ainsi que les bagues de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il faut que nous consultions les souvenirs de mon frère.

Ils partirent donc dans la salle secrète. Ils examinèrent les fioles étiquetées. Ils trouvèrent les fioles concernant les horcruxes. Ils virent donc les souvenirs qu'Harry avait déjà vus. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice. Ils se perdirent en conjecture.

- Se pourrait-il que Voldemort ait confié la coupe à un de ses mangemorts ? demanda Ron. Il l'avait bien fait pour les Malefoy.

- Je ne pense pas, exprima Harry. Surtout après le fiasco du journal. Je le vois mal confier un tel objet à un de ses subordonnés. Je pense que nous faisons fausse route en nous concentrant uniquement sur des lieux symboliques magiques. La grotte n'avait rien magique. Auriez-vous une meilleure idée professeur ?

- J'en arrive à la même conclusion que toi. Ecouter, je vais revoit certains endroits, je vais mener de nouvelles recherches. Continuer à chercher de votre côté. Maintenant j'aimerais aborder avec vous nos futurs voyages.

- Justement, nous avons appris hier soir que nous aurions de nouvelles périodes de vacances. Nous pourrions en profiter, glissa Ginny.

- Mais c'est parfait. Et quand auront-elles lieu ?

- La première après le bal de la Saint Valentin, la seconde à partir du vingt-et-un avril.

- Hum, intéressant comme dates. Juste ce qu'il faut pour laisser à Voldemort le temps de revenir. Je pense qu'au mois de Mai, il faudra reprendre Poudlard avant que leur maître ne revienne. Il sera certainement plus puissant. Il nous faudra réunir nos forces. Le temps va commencer à jouer contre nous.

- Monsieur, comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr que Voldemort reviendra pour le mois de Mai.

- Simple hypothèse. Cela fait deux mois qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour revenir en pleine forme. Et il doit certainement recruter une armée de créatures et de nouveaux mangemorts. A partir de mai, si Severus vous contacte pour vous prévenir, il ne faudra pas vous étonner. Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen d'entraîner à nouveau les élèves. Cela va devenir urgent. A ce propos Harry, explique-moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

Le jeune sorcier lui expliqua alors tout sur le plan d'Hermione pour semer la zizanie dans l'école. Ce qu'il avait dû faire pour accroître la puissance de la poudre du Pérou.

- Impressionnant. Je pensais attendre le troisième voyage, mais tu as pris de l'avance sur le programme. Je te conseille pour le moment de renfermer ce pouvoir. Tu le développeras plus tard. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Il commence à se faire tard, et je pense que les professeurs ont dû réussir à déjouer votre stratagème. Je vous contacterais dès que possible. Au revoir.

Et le vieil ermite partit. Il était effectivement dix-sept heures. Harry consulta à nouveau sa carte pour voir où se trouvait l'ensemble de l'école. Ils étaient encore dans le parc. Les professeurs parcouraient les couloirs en dissipant les derniers nuages noirs. Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de rejoindre les autres élèves. Harry pensa alors au vieil saule cogneur qui cachait l'entrée du passage secret qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Ils transplanèrent là-bas avec Kumsfec. Harry consulta sa carte. Il vit que les gryffondors étaient assez proches de l'entrée, à quelques mètres qu'il fallait parcourir en courant. Le problème était que la Brigade Directoriale les surveillait. Ils envisageaient plusieurs solutions quand Fulgura se mit d'un coup à hennir fortement. La jument avait senti la présence de sa maîtresse. Elle s'agita dans son box. C'était la diversion parfaite puisque tout le monde était occupé à suivre les mouvements désordonnés de la jument. Ils sortirent précipitamment de leur cachette et rejoignirent leurs camarades. Ils reprirent leur souffle et firent semblant de rien. Juste à temps car Severus se dirigeait vers eux.

- Miss Weasley, allez calmer votre canasson, ou je vous jure que je l'expulse de mon école.

- Oui Monsieur, tout de suite Monsieur. Puis-je m'en occuper le temps que l'on rentre.

- Faîtes, le temps que ce stupide animal se taise.

La jeune sorcière embrassa Harry et se précipita vers sa jument. L'animal s'ébroua et lécha la main de sa maîtresse quand celle-ci lui tendit la main. Elle enfourcha Fulgura et se mit à galoper le long du parc. Elle en profita pour prendre de la vitesse et galopait en cercle autour des élèves qui ressentirent l'air se réchauffer autour d'eux. Malgré les maigres feux magiques qui avaient brûlés durant la journée, ils étaient frigorifiés. Cette douce chaleur leur fit le plus grand bien. Ils entendaient Ginny rire tandis que la Brigade directoriale essayait de suivre des yeux la course de l'animal. Ils ne virent au bout d'un moment qu'un tourbillon de feu qui les encerclait. La jeune sorcière continua son manège pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui demande de s'arrêter car ils pouvaient à nouveau rentrés. Elle ralentit son allure et mena sa jument dans son enclos. Toute l'école rentra dans le château pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

- Pour ce soir, vous serez privés de souper. Vous pourrez remercier les farceurs de cette blague. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Tout le monde remonta dans sa salle commune respective. Mais comme la dernière fois, Harry et les professeurs s'organisèrent pour rassasier toute l'école. Les élèves n'en voulaient pas à Harry et à ses amis pour cette situation. Ils avaient eu une journée de libre, et c'était très bien, malgré le froid. Ils avaient pu faire des batailles de boules neige magiques et ridiculisaient la Bande Débilitante. Non, ils n'en voulaient pas à Harry car les élèves se doutaient que c'était pour une grande cause. Harry et ses amis s'endormirent l'esprit en paix.


	39. 39 Pensées profondes

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

39 – Pensées profondes

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était morose dans l'enceinte de l'école de magie. La direction avait décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques pour éviter tout nouvel incident. Dolorès Ombrage poussait désormais les élèves à dénoncer le moindre mouvement suspect. Elle alla même jusqu'à interdire les couples et les réunions entre les élèves de plus de deux personnes. Elle surveilla tous les cours pour être certaine que les élèves travaillaient maintenant individuellement. Les professeurs n'admettaient pas cet état de choses. De plus, elle était décidée à faire accuser Potter et sa bande. Pour les élèves qui l'avaient connu il y a de ça deux ans, son comportement ne les surprit pas du tout. Elle s'attaqua aussi aux nés moldus dont elle disait qu'ils étaient la principale source d'ennuis. Elle décida d'utiliser les perruques pour attaquer justement les nés moldus. Elle voulait discréditer Harry Potter et sa bande qui la narguait depuis trop longtemps. Elle leur vouait une haine féroce. A la fin de la semaine, un incident eut lieu près du parc. Quatre membres de la Brigade Directoriale, ayant la tête de Potter et de ses amis, commencèrent à maltraiter des nés moldus de deuxième et troisième années.

- Alors les jeunes, on ne veut pas faire ce que dit le grand Harry Potter. Sachez que si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je vous promets que vous vous retrouverez dans le même état que les détraqueurs, dit le faux Harry.

- A moins que nous vous transformions en rats comme nous savons le faire maintenant, renchérit la fausse Ginny.

- Voyez-vous ça, dit l'un des élèves. Et vous croyez que l'on va vous croire. Vous n'êtes pas Potter. Vous êtes des imposteurs. Le vrai Harry ne se comporterait pas comme ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le faux Ron frappa le pauvre élève. La fausse Hermione leva sa baguette en s'apprêtant à lui jeter un sort. Elle fut désarmée.

- Et bien, d'après ce que nous voyons, la Bande Débilitante a décidé de martyriser les élèves. Et pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre à nous ?

Les membres de la Brigade Directoriale se retournèrent pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Qui êtes-vous tous les quatre ? Potter et sa bande, je suppose. Je me doutais que vous interviendriez.

- Pas du tout, Miss Parkinson, répondit Hannah.

- Nous sommes les Protecteurs de Poudlard, présenta Luna.

- Potter et ses amis sont à la bibliothèque sous la surveillance des Carrow, indiqua Malefoy.

- Nous sommes juste venus vous arrêter, dit Neville.

- Vous autres, partez, et dîtes à tout le monde que vous avez été agressés par Miss parkinson, Mrs Goyle, Crabbe et Zabini. Je pense que le crapaud sera content de le savoir, dit Malefoy.

- Ne bougez pas maudits Sang-de-Bourbes, cria Pansy Parkinson.

Juron infâme dans la bouche d'un sorcier. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus que Malefoy la stupéfixa à la surprise des autres protecteurs. Et d'un coup, la confrontation devint une véritable bataille rangée. Les élèves, pris entre deux feux, ne purent bouger. Luna s'occupa de les protéger par un puissant bouclier tandis que Neville, Hannah et Drago terrassaient leurs ennemis en les désarmant.

- Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes, dit Zabini, mais nous vous vaincrons. Vous êtes dans le mauvais camp.

- En es-tu sûr Blaise ? demanda Neville. Il me semble pourtant que nous venons de vous vaincre. Et nous sommes certains que ce ne sera pas la première fois.

- Bon, qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? demanda Luna. On pourrait les donner aux gnomes carnivores des eaux. Il paraîtrait qu'il y en a dans le Lac.

Les trois protecteurs se retinrent d'être surpris par les données de la jeune Serdaigle. Ils avaient encore du mal à s'habituer aux propos loufoques de Luna. Malefoy se reprit.

- Idée intéressante, dit-il. Mais nous sommes ici pour faire respecter l'ordre. Non, je crois que nous allons les stupéfixer et les pendre à l'entrée du château. Vous les élèves, partez maintenant, le spectacle est terminée. Dîtes que vous avez été sauvés par les Protecteurs de Poudlard.

- Merci Harry Potter, dit l'un d'eux.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Celui-ci est bien dans la bibliothèque. Si vous y allez, vous le trouverez. Au revoir.

Les Protecteurs de Poudlard firent léviter les corps stupéfixés et les pendirent à l'entrée du hall du château en les enfermant dans un cocon. Le sort était celui du fil de toile de l'araignée dont l'incantation était _filiisfixis_. Ron leur avait appris ce sort la veille au soir. Ils disparurent ensuite par l'un des passages secrets du château. Ils avaient signé leur acte. Les élèves se précipitèrent pour prévenir tout le monde. Se rendant à la bibliothèque, ils constatèrent qu'Harry Potter et ses amis étaient bien là. Les Carrow les intercepta et les interrogea assez vertement. Ils décrivirent leur agression et leur sauvetage. Les deux mangemort leur enlevèrent des points pour leurs mensonges jusqu'à ce qu'un rire perce à travers le château. C'était Peeves qui s'était mis à chanter en se moquant de la Brigade directoriale qui pendait lamentablement à l'entrée du hall. Tout le monde se précipita pour voir le spectacle. Quand ils arrivèrent, le directeur était déjà présent et finissait de décrocher Goyle. La signature des Protecteurs de Poudlard s'affichait encore dans les airs.

- Je ne sais pas quels sont les plaisantins qui narguent mon autorité, mais je vous promets qu'ils me le paieront, dit froidement Severus. Dolorès, occupez-vous de ces élèves, ils me font honte. Se faire pendre de façon si honteuse. Je pense qu'il leur faudra des cours supplémentaires.

Il tourna les talons et traversa la foule. Passant devant Potter et ses amis, il se risqua à un fugace sourire qui disparut presque immédiatement. Le directeur était vraiment impressionné par l'intelligence des actions des quatre amis. Il était maintenant certain que les quatre gryffondors n'étaient pas coupables. Ils avaient su partager leur influence pour la laisser entre d'autres mains. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas interroger les quatre amis, ce qui amenait à la question de savoir qui étaient donc les fameux Protecteurs de Poudlard ? D'après les dires des élèves, il avait surpris la conversation près de la bibliothèque avant de descendre dans le hall, les protecteurs abhorraient les couleurs des quatre maisons. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient des quatre maisons ? Severus avait du mal à le croire. Quel élève de serpentard serait assez stupide pour se ranger auprès d'Harry Potter ? A moins qu'il n'y ait un traître au sein de la Brigade Directoriale ? Là aussi, la supposition était stupide. Les quatre gryffondors avaient été très subtiles dans leur choix, et le costume prêtait à confusion. Tout le monde était suspect. Les protecteurs allaient être un sérieux problème. Surveiller Potter et sa bande deviendrait inutile. Severus reconnaissait au fond de lui qu'Harry n'était pas du tout comme son père, ce personnage en haut en couleur qu'il avait détesté durant tant d'années. Il n'était pas aussi arrogant que son père. Au contraire, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il montrait qu'il était un grand sorcier en partageant sa couronne avec d'autres. Il ressemblait à sa mère. Dire qu'Harry aurait pu être son … Le directeur arrêta là sa pensée. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Harry était le fils de Lily, rien de plus. Ce serait peut-être son plus grand regret mais Harry ne serait jamais d'autre qu'un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Et pourtant, lui, Severus, avait tout fait pour le protéger durant des années. Il l'avait juré quand il avait appris le meurtre de Lily par son maître. Son maître ? Quelle douce ironie, lui qui en servait deux à la fois.

De son point de vue, ces deux mages n'étaient pas aussi différents l'un que l'autre. Il avait participé à la rédaction du livre de Rita Skeeter. Il en avait suffisamment appris lui aussi pour arrêter de glorifier l'ancien directeur. Lui-même avait un jour rêvé de diriger la communauté magique. Rogue comprenait mieux pourquoi le défunt directeur s'entourait de tant de mystères. Il avait réussi à ne pas suivre la même voie que son maître actuel du simple fait d'avoir perdu sa sœur. Mais quand il y réfléchissait, il se disait que les choses auraient pu être différentes. Peut-être que Voldemort ne serait pas là, et que ce serait Albus Dumbledore qui régenterait tout. Il était heureux que le jeune Potter ne suive pas cette voie. Avec la puissance qu'il a accumulée au fil des derniers mois, il pourrait avoir des vues sur un pouvoir plus grand. Severus était certain que le jeune sorcier et ses amis étaient devenus maîtres dans l'art de la métamorphose humaine. Les créatures qui avaient attaqué les mangemorts ce soir-là n'étaient pas à Azkaban par pur hasard. Même si les autres pensaient que c'étaient des créatures dirigés par Maugrey, lui était certain que c'étaient en réalité les jeunes sorciers. Ces incapables n'arrivaient pas à voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Le seul qui semblait partager son avis était cet étrange Kairkeith. Encore un personnage haut en couleur, qui d'apparence suivait les directives de Voldemort, et pourtant, ils continuaient à protéger els nés moldus et les sang-mêlé. Et il avait ces yeux si bleus, si profonds comme les frères Dumbledore. Il était arrivé au directeur de penser qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Abelforth. Mais il avait fini par oublier cette idée. Il arriva devant la porte de son bureau. Il dit le mot de passe, monta les escaliers en colimaçon et s'assit à son bureau. Cette matinée commençait vraiment très mal pour ce premier week-end de rentrée. Il devrait penser à des mesures répressives sans pour autant blesser les élèves et les protéger. Il fallait qu'il tienne son rôle d'espion jusqu'à ce que Potter réussisse, même si pour cela, lui devait mourir. Mourir. Cela le fit sourire. Il était mort le soir où était morte Lily Evans. Il regarda le portrait de l'ancien directeur qui somnolait dans sa chaise.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à ce poste, il avait tenté d'interroger le portrait pour en connaître plus sur le plan qu'il avait imaginé. Celui-ci lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il devait se contenter de maintenir Harry et ces amis à Poudlard. Il était intéressant de confondre les deux points de vue de deux des plus puissants sorciers du moment pour se rendre compte qu'ils désiraient la même chose, mais pour des raisons différentes. L'un était pour tuer le jeune sorcier, et l'autre pour remplir une mission inconnue. En fin de compte, Harry n'était qu'une pièce maîtresse dans un immense échiquier. Il était manipulé sans s'en rendre compte. Et lui se trouvait au milieu de cette improbable situation où il devait compter les coups. C'en était à mourir de rire. Le directeur se concentra sur les nouvelles mesures de répressions qu'il devait prendre. Il décida de rester dans son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, le calme était revenu dans le château. Ombrage avait décidé d'une punition collective pour l'ensemble de l'école. Elle n'acceptait pas que l'on se moque ainsi d'elle. Elle envisageait de donner le veritaserum à toute l'école. Elle savait en pratique que ce n'était pas possible car la potion était complexe. Elle réfléchissait à d'autres moyens, et ceux-ci étaient effroyables. Elle n'avait plus aucune barrière. Si elle devait utiliser la torture, elle le ferait. Et le sortilège doloris était un excellent moyen. Elle voulait l'utiliser contre les quatre gryffondors qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. N'étaient-ils pas après tout responsables de sa déchéance ? Ne l'avaient-ils pas abandonné entre les pattes de ces chevaux dégénérés ? Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Elle devait leur faire payer pour son humiliation, son échec sur l'échelle sociale ! Ils devaient payer pour leurs crimes à son encontre. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle travaillait pour Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin du bourrage de crâne de la gazette pour prendre position. Elle avait sentit le vent tourner à partir du moment où cet amoureux des moldus était mort. Elle avait assisté à l'enterrement de ce vieil imbécile juste pour bien se faire voir. Elle avait ensuite dû faire mille et une courbettes pour atteindre Scrimgeour. Et à la fin, elle avait réussi à obtenir un poste d'importance au sein de Poudlard pour prendre sa revanche. Et elle tenait à sa vengeance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait ménager Potter, et elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait qu'il souffre. Elle n'avait pu durant ses premiers mois faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais maintenant, les choses allaient changer. Elle ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Ils allaient tous payer, même les professeurs qui l'avaient ridiculisée. Elle décida qu'elle se chargerait elle-même de faire payer ses ennemis. Elle s'attaquerait en premier aux amis du jeune homme. Elle savait que les anciens membres de l'A.D. étaient les plus faciles à atteindre. Elle était certaine qu'avec les Carrow, elle réussirait. Mais elle devrait agir dans le dos du directeur qu'elle trouvait mou à son goût. Il avait certes des consignes car il était lui aussi un mangemort, et un assassin reconnu. Mais elle ? Elle ne faisait pas partie des mangemorts. Elle n'était pas liée à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle pouvait se permettre de faire souffrir les élèves comme en ce moment. En analysant la salle, elle remarqua alors que les élèves n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir tant que ça. Ils baillaient même d'ennui pour certains. Pourtant, un silence religieux régnait dans la salle. Elle se leva et demanda à une élève de lui montrer le dos de sa main gauche. Perplexe, celle-ci la lui montra. Ombrage devint cramoisie. Elle analysa les dos de main de quelques élèves, et la même consternation se dessinait sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucune marque. Elle arracha des mains d'une élève un de ses plumes et l'examina. Cette plume était bien celle qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle toisa alors les quatre gryffondors qui la regardaient d'un air innocent. Elle eut envie de se ruer sur eux pour leur effacer leur sourire niais. Pour les effacer tout court. Elle stoppa la retenue en demandant à tout le monde de rendre les plumes et dit qu'elle allait en chercher d'autres. En arrivant, elle examina ses plumes. Elles étaient identiques. Elle appela flint pour qu'il essaie une des plumes. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec appréhension. Il écrivait avec son sang. Ses plumes fonctionnaient. Elle revint dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard et distribua de nouvelles plumes. Et la retenue put reprendre. Mais l'intendante l'arrêta après cinq minutes. Elle perdit son calme et demanda qui avait pénétré son bureau. A ce moment-là, les plumes dans la salle et dans le bureau d'Ombrage explosèrent. Des lettres multicolores apparurent et dessinèrent dans l'air :

**Les protecteurs de Poudlard vous protègent. Qui que vous soyez, où que vous soyez, nous serons là pour vous aider.**

Le message disparut. L'intendante était au bord de la crise de rage. Elle renvoya les élèves dans leur salle commune avec interdiction de sortir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient réussi à modifier ses plumes. Il fallait être un puissant magicien pour arriver à modifier le fonctionnement de ces plumes. Elle seule en connaissait la fabrication puisqu'elle les fabriquait. Les élèves furent escortés jusqu'à leur salle commune respective.

Un véritable triomphe fut offert à Harry et à ses amis car tout le monde était convaincu que c'était eux. Ils se défendirent en disant que ce n'était pas eux. Ils mentaient évidemment. Au moment où l'école se réunissait dans le hall pour constater l'humiliation de la Brigade Directoriale, ils avaient pris leur temps pour quitter la bibliothèque. Ils avaient ainsi échappé à la vigilance de leurs chiens de garde. Hermione, anticipant les retombées, avait décidé de se rendre dans le bureau de l'intendante en transplanant avec Kumsfec. Ils avaient modifié les plumes et incrusté ce message. L'opération n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Ils avaient ensuite transplané dans un passage secret proche du hall et étaient reparus au milieu de la foule. Ils bénéficiaient de l'aide des Protecteurs de Poudlard qui avaient pris leur apparence. Ces perruques étaient vraiment incroyables. Et les ennuis pour l'intendante continuèrent ainsi que pour la Brigade Directoriale. Une véritable guerre souterraine se jouait au sein de Poudlard. Autant les mauvaises actions étaient perverses, autant les réponses étaient grandioses. Les protecteurs de Poudlard commençaient à entrer dans la légende de Poudlard. Et il fut avéré qu'Harry et ses amis n'étaient jamais présents. Une guerre des nerfs était engagée entre la direction et les P.P. Les professeurs ne prenaient pas officiellement partis. Ils avaient pourtant ordre de participer à la vie de l'école, donc de soutenir Severus et Ombrage. Et ce fut la première fois que des professeurs tombèrent soudainement malades. Il pouvait y avoir dans une seule semaine la moitié des professeurs absents pour cause de maladie ou de décès imaginaires. Ils inventèrent le syndrome terreur élèvique. Ce syndrome consistait à imaginer que les élèves les attaquaient durant leurs cours. Comme la brigade ne réussissait pas à trouver les protecteurs, les professeurs jouèrent la carte de la dépression, et pour finir de la paranoïa. Dolorès Ombrage était dépassée par les événements. Ce qu'elle avait connu durant l'époque des jumeaux Weasley n'était rien à côté. Ils n'avaient pas le soutien des professeurs. Mais là, les professeurs ajoutaient à la confusion. Chercher à discréditer Harry Potter et ses amis passaient au second plan. Il fallait tenir cette école en main.

Et Janvier laissa place à Février. Dans une quinzaine de jours, il y aurait les vacances. Mais avant, il y aurait le bal de la Saint-Valentin. Au milieu de toute cette confusion, tout le monde avait oublié cet évènement. D'une certaine manière, le comportement des protecteurs et des professeurs encourageaient les élèves à défier l'autorité en place. Harry appréciait cet état d'esprit mais il se désolait en secret pour Severus. Ce qui le réconfortait était se dire qu'il était présent à Poudlard. Toute cette agitation permettait aux quatre amis de se concentrer sur leur quête. Ils étudiaient à la bibliothèque et dans la salle secrète. Les rares cours auxquels ils assistaient étaient ceux tenus par les mangemorts. Mais ceux-ci n'arrivaient pas à s'imposer car les élèves se jouaient d'eux. Il y eut pourtant un incident malheureux avec Ombrage qui remplaça au pied levé Severus durant un cours d'apprentissage de la Magie Noire. Alors qu'un élève de sixième année lui posa une question qui soulignait son incompétence en matière de sortilèges informulés, elle perdit son calme. Elle brandit sa baguette comme un fouet et tenta de punir l'élève insolent. Celui-ci esquiva en se baissant. Neville intervint en lui rappelant ses devoirs, et il prit le coup dans son visage sans broncher. Il se retrouva avec deux cicatrices en travers du visage. Il ne tomba pas à genou et continua à fixer l'intendante avec un étrange sourire de victoire sur le visage. Hannah s'était précipitée vers lui pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Il lui rappela alors qu'il était de sang-pur, et qu'elle venait de commettre une faute grave. Quand Severus entra, il comprit immédiatement. Ombrage était allée trop loin, et le regard que lançait Harry à Dolorès ne présageait rien de bon. Il dût la prendre à part pour lui faire la morale.

- Miss Ombrage, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous êtes folle ou quoi ? On ne touche pas au sang-pur. Si Londubat fait parvenir la nouvelle au Ministre, vous perdrez votre poste.

- Mais il m'a insulté. Il a insinué que je n'étais pas compétente.

- Et c'est vrai. Je vous ai demandé de me remplacer, pas de leur faire cours. Vous ne connaissez rien à la magie. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à cirer les chaussures. Nous vous avons déjà prévenu, quand le maître reviendra, il ne s'encombrera pas de sous-fifres inutiles. Regardez Drago Malefoy. Seul lui aura le droit de punir les sorciers qui ont trahi leur sang. Vous auriez dû vous en prendre à Miss Granger.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ces quatre là me terrifient.

- C'est normal, ils ont plus de pouvoirs et de connaissances magiques que vous. Vous ne pourriez même pas les toucher s'ils le voulaient. Et je pense que je viens de vous sauver car Mr Potter était prêt à vous jeter un sort dont vous ne vous seriez certainement pas relevée.

- Lui ? Je trouve que tout le monde le surestime un peu trop bien qu'il me fasse peur.

- Et d'après vous, pourquoi le maître est parti ? Pour des vacances d'agrément ? Potter est le seul sorcier à lui avoir fait mettre genou à terre par deux fois. Je vous conseille de ne pas l'oublier. Nous sommes ici pour endormir sa méfiance, pas pour qu'il se révolte contre nous. Nous avons assez de problèmes avec les soi-disant protecteurs de Poudlard. Si vous voulez vous venger, attendez d'attraper un élève quelconque dans un couloir et torturez-le. Mais que ce ne soit un sang-pur, me suis-je fait comprendre ? Maintenant vous allez présenter vos excuses, et pas discussion.

L'intendante présenta ses excuses tandis qu'Hannah soignait Neville. Le jeune homme était maintenant un héros aux yeux de tous. Il n'était plus ce garçon un peu rondouillard qui avait peur de son ombre. En cet instant, il était un homme qui ne supportait plus de vivre dans la tyrannie. Le cours prit fin plutôt que d'habitude. Ils décidèrent de descendre dans le parc en attendant le repas. Neville était accroché au bras d'Hannah qui ne laissait personne l'approcher. Harry et ses amis en profitèrent pour s'isoler près du box de Fulgura. L'incident troublait Harry qui se demandait si cette idée de révolte était bonne. Ginny se retint de lui mettre une claque en entendant les pensées de son sorcier préféré. Il lui dit cependant qu'elle lui avait fait sacrément mal. Ils se regardèrent et rirent ensemble. Hermione et Ron s'embrassaient langoureusement. Elle ne portait pas sa bague de fiançailles mais promit que pour le bal, elle l'aurait. Ils profitèrent de ce cours répit pour souffler. Ils en avaient besoin. Abelforth ne les avait pas contactés, et cela les inquiétait un peu. Les vacances approchaient à grand pas. Et le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, de même que les dernières semaines avant les vacances.

La veille du bal, ils reçurent enfin des nouvelles du vieux professeur. Il les prévint que le voyage était prêt et qu'il les attendait dès qu'ils auraient déposé leurs affaires chez Harry. Cette nouvelle les requinqua pour finir en beauté cette semaine. Le soir du bal, les jeunes hommes attendaient les jeunes sorcières au pied de l'escalier de leurs chambres. Pour cette occasion, les couples étaient autorisés. Ginny avait revêtu la superbe robe de soirée que lui avait offerte Harry pour Noël. Hermione s'était vêtue d'une robe rose pastel assez décolletée comparable à celle qu'elle avait porté durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais ce qui faisait sensation était la bague de fiançailles qui brillait à son annulaire gauche. En les voyant ainsi parées, les jeunes hommes se promirent d'être des cavaliers émérites, pas comme la dernière fois. Ils présentèrent leurs bras aux jeunes femmes qui pour cette nuit se comporteraient comme n'importe quelle jeune fille. Elles gloussaient entre elles. Tout le monde les attendait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand ils apparurent enfin, leurs camarades restèrent sans voix, ainsi que leur directeur de maisonnée. Les quatre amis rayonnaient de façon surnaturelle. Ils étaient gênés d'être pareillement dévisagés. Les filles furent immédiatement jalouses de Ginny et d'Hermione pour diverses raisons. Elles savaient qu'ils étaient en couple, mais elles espéraient un peu qu'un jour éclate une dispute entre eux. Mais là ! Les jeunes femmes attiraient les regards de tous les garçons, leurs compagnons étaient si fringants dans leurs costumes que les garçons qu'elles avaient choisi paraissaient ridicules. Et Hermione affichait une superbe bague que personne n'avait jamais vue. Ce fut Neville qui mit fin à toutes ces spéculations en entrant avec Hannah. Il était venu les chercher car il les attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes devant la porte. Il fut le seul à ne pas faire attention à l'apparence des quatre amis et à se contenter de les féliciter. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hannah. Les gryffondors descendirent donc dans la Grande Salle qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Quand ils se présentèrent, les conversations se turent pendant quelques secondes. Puis elles reprirent. L'arrivée des quatre amis avait produit son petit effet. Luna était venue seule, mais elle ne semblait pas trop contrariée. Bien au contraire, elle disait qu'elle pourrait mieux écouter la musique. Drago aussi était seul. Il parut quelques minutes avant de signaler à son directeur de maison qu'il préférait aller se coucher. Celui-ci demanda l'approbation du directeur qui le lui accorda. Harry se sentait désolé pour le jeune serpentard et le lui dit silencieusement. Celui-ci, sans se retourner, le remercia et lui souhaita de bien s'amuser. Hermione et Ginny furent pratiquement arrachées au bras de leurs cavaliers par les filles qui voulaient savoir d'où venaient ces vêtements et cette bague. Pour une fois, elles jouèrent les coquettes et répondirent volontiers aux questions en falsifiant certains détails. Même la Brigade Directoriale avait eu carte blanche ce soir. Un copieux souper fut servi. Au milieu de celui-ci, le Ministre de la magie fit une apparition avec quelques membres de son ministère. Il était accompagné de Mr Weasley, de Kingsley, de Bellatrix et Rookwood. L'ambiance se refroidit immédiatement. Le Ministre fit un petit discours annonçant que cette année serait l'année du renouveau pour la communauté magique. Chaque sorcière et chaque sorcier devait contribuer à ce nouveau changement. Le discours fut bref, et le souper put reprendre. L'ambiance n'était plus à la folâtrerie. Ils restèrent le temps du repas pour ensuite repartir. Le bal fut ensuite lancé par Severus. L'arrivée du Ministre avait un peu plombé l'ambiance. Sentant que la situation s'alourdir, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'ouvrir le bal en invitant sa cavalière. Ron fit de même avec Hermione. Neville suivit juste après. Luna se leva et se mit elle aussi à danser toute seule. Le jeune serdaigle offrait un tableau si comique que petit à petit les couples envahirent la piste de danse. Le bal dura jusqu'à une heure du matin, heure du couvre-feu. Le matin, les élèves quitteraient l'école pour leurs vacances scolaires.


	40. 40 Magie sans baguette

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

40 – Magie sans baguette

En ce dimanche matin, le réveil fut rude. Les élèves avaient perdu l'habitude de veiller aussi tard. Les quatre amis étaient debout depuis fort longtemps. Le bal s'était bien passé, et les jeunes sorcières avaient fait forte impression. Mais leurs responsabilités les rattrapèrent au moment du départ. Ils transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow, et de là ils se rendirent chez Abelforth qui les attendait.

- Bonjour les jeunes, comment vous portez-vous en ce matin ensoleillé ? Bien j'espère. Je me doute que la nuit a été courte, mais je suis certain que vous êtes en forme pour vivre de nouvelles aventures.

Les quatre amis regardèrent le vieux professeur en se demandant s'il avait bu. Ils avaient une petite mine, et pour au moins deux d'entre eux, la nuit avait vraiment été courte car ils l'avaient prolongé à leur manière.

- Bon, sérieusement, nous allons transplaner dans le petit village de Shrivasti qui se situe près de la ville de Tulsipur. Nous serons assez proches de la chaîne de montagne népalaise. Vous serez pris en main par l'ancêtre du village qui se nomme Shahrukh Kapoor. C'est un vieil homme malgré son apparence juvénile. Il a tout de même cent ans. Vous verrez bien quand nous y serons. Kumsfec, tu vas m'aider bien que nous ne soyons pas très loin. Il fait assez chaud à cette époque de l'année, donc pas la peine de vous couvrir. Nous nous vêtirons comme les gens du village. Prêts ? Allons-y !

Tout le monde s'accrocha à Kumsfec qui les mena à leur nouvelle destination. Ils atterrirent près d'un puits. Des enfants torses nus jouaient autour du puits. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les étrangers et reprirent leurs jeux. Abelforth guida les jeunes sorciers vers un grand arbre qui poussait au centre du village. En observant les alentours, ils remarquèrent que les gens leur souriaient et semblaient très heureux. Ils vivaient pratiquement découverts. Ils avaient chaud avec leurs vêtements. Ils arrivèrent devant un homme qui méditait à l'ombre de l'arbre. Il était assis en tailleur et portait un turban blanc. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un pantalon blanc ample en coton. A leur approche, il fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et salua le vieux professeur ainsi que les jeunes gens. Il parlait parfaitement bien anglais.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Shahrukh Kapoor. Je vais être votre maître à pensée durant cette semaine. Mais avant de commencer, vous allez vous vêtir à la mode de chez nous. Les garçons, vous porterez des pantalons et des chemises amples et les demoiselles porteront le sari traditionnel. C'est ainsi que nous accueillons les étrangers chez nous. Je vais appeler ma femme et mes enfants qui vont vous confectionner ça très rapidement.

Ils virent alors débarquer vers eux une douzaine de personnes. Elles rayonnaient de flux magiques apaisants. Une jeune femme se détacha du groupe et se présenta comme la femme de leur nouveau mentor. Elle s'appelait Kajni. Elle présenta aussi ses enfants qui étaient tous âgés entre dix-sept et trente-cinq ans. Harry et Hermione étaient assez surpris. Ron et Ginny trouvaient la réaction de leurs amis amusante puisqu'eux-mêmes venaient d'une famille nombreuse. Ils furent conduits dans une modeste maison qui en réalité avait tout le confort possible. Kajni prit les mesures des jeunes gens qui avaient ouvert leur esprit pour comprendre l'hindi. Ils étaient entourés par toute la famille. A la fin des mesures, les garçons furent pris en charge par les hommes et les femmes par les femmes. Il y avait six filles pour quatre garçons. Lors de la confection de leurs futurs vêtements, ils remarquèrent que les sorciers hindis n'utilisaient pas de baguettes. Et pourtant ils jetaient des sorts. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils sortirent avec leurs nouveaux habits. Shahrukh, Abelforth, Kumsfec et Fulgura les attendait. Les jeunes sorcières étaient superbement vêtues. Leurs habits mettaient en avant leur charme sans pour autant les dévoiler. Quand elles se déplaçaient, on avait l'impression que les voiles du sari volaient autour d'elle. Les jeunes hommes étaient comme hypnotisés. Harry et Ron n'était pas en reste. Leurs habits mettaient en valeur leurs corps qui manquaient tout de même d'un peu de musculature. Shahrukh les pria de les suivre jusqu'au centre du village où il reprit sa place sous le vieil arbre.

- Bien, maintenant que vous voilà parés, je vais vous expliquer ce qui vous attend. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous pratiquons la magie sans baguette. Vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué mais nous vivons aussi avec des non sorciers. Nous ne pratiquons pas l'art du secret comme vous.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit Hermione, mais vous n'avez pas de problème avec les autorités moldus ? Ou encore avec des visiteurs qui seraient au courant de votre existence ?

- Non pas vraiment car notre pratique de la magie repose sur la concentration de l'esprit. Pour bien vous faire comprendre, je vais vous raconter une histoire. Il existait un sorcier dans notre communauté que tout le monde connaît à travers le monde, plus particulièrement les non sorciers. Sa pensée influence encore aujourd'hui le monde par son enseignement. Il est né de parents non sorciers, mais dès sa naissance, il commença à faire de la magie. Son père et sa mère, qui étaient des souverains dans une partie du royaume de l'Inde, étaient vraiment fiers de lui. Il fut cependant leur seul enfant. Pour le garder des dangers du monde extérieur, ils l'enfermèrent dans une sorte de vie oisive faite des plaisirs les plus raffinés. Mais le jeune prince désirait découvrir le monde et étendre ses pouvoirs. Il demanda un jour à voir le monde extérieur. Son père exauça son vœu en faisant tout son possible pour cacher la misère du monde aux yeux de son fils. Mais celui-ci avait un tel potentiel magique que, dès sa sortie du palais, il fut assailli par des flux magiques dont il ignorait la nature. Il descendit de son trône et suivit ces flux étranges. Il s'enfonça dans la vieille ville et découvrit la misère de son peuple. Avec ses pouvoirs magiques, il tenta de soulager les souffrances des gens mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait rien contre la maladie ou la mort. Quand il rentra au palais, il était désespéré. Il se rendait compte que même avec toutes ses connaissances magiques, jamais il ne pourrait vaincre la mort. Son père décida de resserrer autour de lui son emprise en lui donnant une épouse. Celle-ci parvint pendant quelques temps à distraire la mélancolie du prince, cependant le jeune sorcier ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Un soir, concentrant sa magie, il parvint à s'échapper de sa prison dorée. Il entama un long voyage initiatique qui le mena aux frontières de la vie et de la magie. Il avait compris durant ce voyage qu'il ne pourrait jamais détruire le cercle infini de la vie et de la mort, cependant il avait trouvé une alternative dans la méditation. Un juste milieu entre deux choix opposés. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à vaincre sa condition d'être humain en même temps que la mort. Il n'avait plus aucune notion de bien et de mal. Tout autour de lui était en parfait équilibre. Il vécut pendant deux cents ans selon nos sorciers. Pour les non sorciers, il vécut une quarantaine d'années. Son nom est connu. Il s'agit de …

- Bouddha, s'exclama Hermione. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un mythe inventé par les moldus à cause de certains de leurs conflits.

- Non, jeune femme. Il a bien existé et était d'origine hindoue. Son enseignement lui a survécu après son illumination. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, notre société a toujours bien vécu avec les non sorciers. Bouddha accepta près de lui des sorciers comme des non sorciers. C'est pour cela que son enseignement est aussi connu dans le monde des non sorciers. Et si vous parcourez un jour l'Inde, dans des lieux reculés comme celui-ci, vous trouverez des sociétés mélangées.

- Vous voulez dire que vous enseignez la magie à des moldus ? demanda Harry.

- Pas exactement. Nous dispensons l'enseignement de Bouddha à ceux qui le réclament. Nos pouvoirs magiques servent surtout à la méditation et à la concentration. Nous partageons nos pouvoirs avec ceux qui le veulent. Mais pour vous, je ferais une exception à la règle car je vais vous apprendre à vous battre avec la magie sans utiliser votre baguette. Les deux maîtres mots de votre apprentissage seront concentration et méditation. La méditation vous permettra de stabiliser vos pouvoirs magiques pour les faire jaillir de vous-même. Je vous préviens que cette pratique de la magie n'est efficace qu'avec des sorts mineurs ou moyens. Pour l'utiliser avec des sorts plus puissants, il vous faudrait rester ici pendant dix ans. Mais vous n'avez qu'une semaine. Maintenant suivez-moi, je veux voir un peu l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Votre professeur m'a assuré que vous étiez très prometteurs, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent en direction d'une petite rivière qui se situait à une dizaine de kilomètres du village. Durant ce trajet, Harry posa une question qui l'intriguait.

- Comment Bouddha a-t-il vaincu la mort ? On ne peut pas vaincre la mort à moins d'être immortel.

- Jeune homme, sache qu'il y a différentes interprétations de la mort. Dans votre société, la mort signifie la fin de tout. Pourtant, Albus Dumbledore, quand il est venu ici, a trouvé fascinant notre façon de l'appréhender. Il en avait déduit que la mort était une autre aventure. Pour nous, la mort n'est pas une fin en soi. Elle n'est qu'un intermédiaire pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Nous croyons que l'esprit se réincarne. Quand Bouddha a eu l'illumination, on dit qu'il détenait entre ses mains la puissance de l'univers. Il était devenu d'une certaine manière un dieu car il avait compris tous les cycles de la vie et de la mort de tous les êtres vivants sur cette planète. Et là je parle des animaux comme des êtres humains. Il avait su supplanter la mort en décidant de lui-même à quel moment il devait mourir puisqu'il s'était libéré de sa condition d'être humain et de sorcier. Pour paraître plus compréhensible, imagine que tu arrives à mettre de côté tout ce qui fait de toi un être humain et un sorcier, je parle de tes doutes, de tes désirs, de tes rêves, de tes émotions, de tout ce qui peut t'atteindre, tu libères ton esprit de toutes les contraintes qui t'attachent en tant qu'humain. A partir de là, tu changes le cycle de ta vie et tu en crées un nouveau selon tes propres aspirations. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Harry avait du mal à réellement comprendre cette façon de voir les choses. La mort était la mort, et il n'y avait rien à côté. Ses parents étaient morts et ils ne les reverraient jamais, pareil pour son parrain ou encore pour son ancien mentor. Bien qu'il se rappela de son étrange rêve. Et puis il y avait les portraits des défunts directeurs. Et si après tout, ils continuaient réellement de vivre après la mort. Ces questions lui donnèrent le tournis.

- Jeune homme, je crois que tu n'es pas encore prêt de même que tes amis car vous êtes en guerre. Vous êtes prisonniers du cycle de la guerre qui vous fait envisager la mort comme une fin nette. Nous sommes arrivés. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous présenter pour vous observer. Abelforth m'avait parlé de vous Harry Potter, mais je voulais me faire ma propre opinion. Maintenant présentez-vous !

Et les quatre amis obéirent sur le champ. Le sorcier parut satisfait. Il leur demanda ensuite d'exécuter leur plus puissant sortilège avec leurs baguettes. Ils lancèrent ensemble le bouclier de cristal. Le sorcier fut satisfait mais il demanda à Harry de lancer son sort le plus puissant. Le jeune sorcier regarda Abelforth qui l'encouragea. Il se concentra et lança la Vague de Laas. La terre se mit d'un coup à trembler et un formidable rayon d'énergie argenté-doré se dirigea vers les montagnes au loin. Le rayon détruisit tout sur son passage jusqu'à atteindre les montagnes où ils purent apercevoir au loin un trou béant dans la roche. Harry tomba au sol essoufflé.

- Impressionnant ! Vraiment très impressionnant ! Et c'est vous qui avez créé ce sort. Vous êtes un sorcier extrêmement talentueux pour votre âge. Vous maîtrisez la fluxomancie à la perfection. Mais je constate que ce sort vous prend beaucoup de votre énergie. Retournons au village pour nous restaurer. Cet après-midi, nous commencerons votre entraînement.

Harry était soutenu par Ginny. Le retour au village fut épuisant pour le jeune sorcier. Ce sort lui demandait trop de ses capacités magiques. Le repas fut un délice de couleur et de goûts. Même Ron s'accorda à dire que la cuisine était meilleure que celle sa mère. Les quatre amis apprirent beaucoup de choses sur la famille de leur hôte et sur la cohabitation avec les non sorciers. Harry tomba de sommeil avant la fin du repas. Ginny s'en inquiéta mais Shahrukh la rassura en lui disant que c'était normal. Ce sort était trop puissant pour un jeune sorcier qui entamait à peine le chemin de la grande magie. Après le repas, Ginny, Ron et Hermione profitèrent d'une heure de repos avant de commencer leur entraînement. Harry dormait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Kumsfec et Fulgura veillèrent sur lui. Le sorcier du village leur demanda de vider leur esprit, non pas à la manière de la legilimancie, mais en laissant leurs pensées vagabonder en eux pour trouver leurs place originelle.

- Il faut que vous compreniez que pour pratiquer la magie sans baguette, il faut que vous soyez en phase avec vous-mêmes. Ranger vos pensées est un acte contraire à la nature des pensées. Les pensées vont et viennent. Vous devez les laisser libres de trouver leur place en vous. Cet exercice sera long et pénible. Mais dès que vous y arriverez, vous pourrez pratiquez la magie sans baguette. Toi aussi Abelforth, tu peux pratiquer avec eux. Il faut savoir montrer l'exemple.

- Je suis trop vieux et un peu trop capricieux pour ce genre de pratique.

- Allons, la vieillesse n'empêche pas de pratiquer la sagesse.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, je te signale que tu as passé tes cent ans il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Oui, mais comme nous l'enseigne Bouddha, l'âge n'influe pas sur notre corps. Il faut juste savoir l'accepter pour pouvoir le maîtriser.

Le vieil ermite finit par capituler. Ils passèrent l'après-midi en tailleur à méditer. Il s'avéra extrêmement difficile pour les sorciers de ne pas contrôler leurs pensées. Ils avaient tellement pris l'habitude de ranger leurs pensées pour dédoubler leur concentration et apprendre plus rapidement. Shahrukh leur demandait d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient appris. Abelforth avait lui-même ce problème mais il n'y mettait pas une grande volonté. Et arriva le soir. Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il dormait paisiblement sans aucun rêve pour troubler son sommeil réparateur. Il fut accordé à Ginny de dormir auprès de son bien-aimé pour cette nuit. Les hommes et les femmes ne dormaient pas dans les mêmes chambres s'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Ce fut un déchirement pour Ron et Hermione, mais ils se plièrent aux us et coutumes de leur hôte. Ils n'avaient qu'une semaine à tenir.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla. Ginny dormait tout contre lui. Il ne se rappela pas tout de suite où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il voit comme il était vêtu. Il prit ses lunettes et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était. Ils étaient allongés dans un grand lit protégé par une moustiquaire. Kumsfec se trouvait sur son perchoir près d'une fenêtre. Harry remarqua alors que son phénix semblait bien plus grand. Il remua légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller immédiatement Ginny. Elle l'embrassa folle de joie. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Shahrukh apparut et les pria de le rejoindre. Tout le monde dormait encore.

- Bonjour Harry et Ginny. J'ai autorisé ta jeune amie à dormir avec toi car Abelforth m'a dit que vous étiez liés à votre phénix. Je ne peux cependant vous accorder d'avantage ce privilège car je ne peux briser nos coutumes. A partir de maintenant, vous dormirez séparément. Je tenais à vous le dire. Maintenant je vais réveiller tout le monde et nous reprendrons notre entraînement.

Il leur fallut trois jours pour enfin réussir à être en phase avec eux-mêmes. Shahrukh était content. Ils purent passer à la phase suivante.

- Vous avez vu comme la méditation vous a permis de mieux être en accord avec vos pensées. Vous avez aussi dû remarquer que votre sensibilité aux flux magiques s'était encore accrue. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête. Et bien, vous allez apprendre à faire jaillir les flux magiques des sorts que vous connaissez. Se basant sur le même principe que l'accord avec vous-même, vous devez être en accord avec votre magie et celle environnante.

- C'est un peu sur le même principe que la métamorphose que nous a appris Riyamia, dit Ron.

- Pourriez-vous me montrer cela ? demanda l'hindou.

Ils se mirent à métamorphoser l'air ambiant. Ils se métamorphosèrent à la demande du vieux sage. Les métamorphoses de Ron et d'Hermione eurent le plus grand succès auprès des gens du village. Leur professeur les félicita.

- Effectivement, nous pouvons dire que cela s'appuie un peu sur le même principe. Mais il ne faut que vous contrôliez la magie, il faut que vous lui demandiez d'agir. Et c'est en cela que sert la méditation. Vous commencerez avec des sorts mineurs. Abelforth lancera des sorts et vous essaierez de les lancer à votre tour sans user de votre baguette. Vous devez reconnaître les flux magiques qui s'en échappent et les reproduire en les cherchant en vous. Vous connaissez les incantations. Restez cependant détendus. Ne vous contraignez pas. Laisser la magie affluer à vous.

Les quatre amis se relaxèrent en se concentrant sur leur respiration. Ils étaient en état de méditation profonde. Leur être était en parfait accord avec leur environnement. Un calme olympien s'échappait d'eux. Abelforth lança le sort _lumos_. Les quatre amis le reproduire sans utiliser leurs baguettes. Un rayon avait jailli d'eux et une lumière flottait devant eux. Les deux professeurs les félicitèrent. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée à lancer des sorts mineurs. Le lendemain, ce fut autour des sorts moyens. L'exercice comportait des sorts de défense comme d'attaque. Ils apprirent même à métamorphoser des objets sans baguette. Ils réussirent parfaitement bien. Harry remarqua alors que cet enseignement lui permettait de mieux appréhender le sort qu'il avait créé. Le lendemain, ils passèrent en condition de combat. Là les choses se compliquèrent légèrement. Arrivé à avoir l'esprit en paix quand on était attaqué s'avérait difficile. Il ne leur restait que cette journée avant de retourner à Poudlard le soir même. Ils se concentrèrent et réussirent enfin au milieu de l'après-midi. Ils étaient fiers d'eux. Une nouvelle magie venait croître leur arsenal pour combattre Voldemort. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement la famille de leur hôte et promirent qu'un jour ils reviendraient. Ils reçurent comme cadeau des habits qu'ils pouvaient modifier selon leurs convenances, ce serait un bon moyen pour qu'ils continuent à s'entraîner. Les filles se dirent qu'elles feraient sensation en arrivant ainsi vêtues. Ils se quittèrent en embrassant tout le monde, et Harry remercia Shahrukh pour son enseignement. Le vieux sorcier lui donna alors un exemplaire de la vie de Bouddha pour qu'il le lise. Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il trouverait peut être des réponses à ses questions sur la vie et la mort.

Ils saluèrent une nouvelle fois leurs amis hindous et transplanèrent chez Abelforth. Ils le quittèrent pour se rendre à Godric's Hollow où Dobby avait préparé leurs affaires. Ils ne se changèrent même pas, et transplanèrent devant le portail de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps. Leur arrivée fit sensation. Ils affichaient un air serein.

- Puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez comme ça ? Vous étiez à un bal costumé ? A moins que vous ayez pris des vacances chez les sœurs Patil ? Si c'est cela vous avez vraiment mauvais goût ! s'exclama Rogue.

Les mangemorts riaient à gorge déployées. Les quatre amis ne répondirent pas et passèrent devant le portail en se grandissant. Presqu'instinctivement, ils se reculèrent comme s'ils se sentaient inférieurs. Rogue ne put dissimuler un sourire de satisfaction. Ils avaient encore mûri, et leur puissance magique s'était encore accrue. Ils étaient maintenant d'un calme et d'une sérénité qui ressemblait un peu à celle du défunt directeur. Le directeur aurait bien donné sa langue au dragon pour savoir où ils avaient passé les vacances. Il les suivit du regard pendant encore quelques instants avant de reprendre son inspection. Les quatre amis se changèrent et descendirent pour le repas du soir. Les discussions tournaient autour des vacances de chacun. Comme à leur habitude, ils se firent assez vague. La surveillance de leurs faits et gestes avaient repris mais elle était beaucoup moins présente. Cependant, Harry remarqua que certains membres de la Brigade Directoriale avaient accru leurs connaissances magiques. Ron, Hermione et Ginny le remarquèrent aussi. Il devenait urgent de rétablir l'A.D. L'éminence du conflit se faisait sentir.


	41. 41 La renaissance de l'AD

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

41 – La renaissance de l'A.D.

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent normalement. Harry profita de son lundi matin de libre pour réfléchir à un moyen de reprendre l'AD. Il savait que s'il l'annonçait, toute l'école voudrait venir. Et pourtant, il ne voulait entraîner que les sixièmes et septièmes années. Avec Ron et Ginny, ils discutèrent des possibles éventualités. Entre les surveillances dont ils étaient victimes et les couvre-feux, il serait difficile pour les élèves de venir aux séances, à moins que les élèves ne vivent dans la Salle sur Demande. Et ils devaient continuer leurs recherches sur la coupe de Poufsouffle. Harry était perplexe face à l'ampleur de leurs projets. Si seulement chaque élève de Poudlard avait un elfe de maison, la question ne se poserait pas. Un elfe de maison … la solution était là devant ses yeux. Il appela Dobby.

- Dobby, tu connais bien les elfes du château ?

- Bien sûr, Harry Potter, répondit l'elfe. J'ai travaillé avec eux malgré que j'aie été payé par Mr Dumbledore.

- Je vais te poser une question cruciale. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir les convaincre de nous aider à transplaner les élèves dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry Potter ! Ils sont liés à l'école à cause de leur condition. Il faudrait une véritable raison pour qu'ils enfreignent leur pacte magique.

- Et si cette raison était la sauvegarde de l'école et de son intégrité ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la situation actuelle ne met pas en péril l'intégrité de l'école.

Dobby sembla réfléchir aux propos de son maître. Il prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Je ne vous promets pas de réussir, mais je vais en discuter avec les elfes du château.

- Prends avec toi Winky, je pense que ça pourrait faire pencher la balance.

- Très bien Harry Potter. Je vais de ce pas en discuter avec les elfes. Je vais demander à Winky de venir avec moi, Harry Potter.

- Merci Dobby. Tu es décidément un grand elfe.

Dobby se mit à rougir même si le jeune homme ne distingua pas la rougeur caractéristique. L'elfe disparut dans un crac sonore. Ron et Ginny n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

- Tu penses que ça va marcher ? demanda Ron. Je reconnais que j'ai révisé mon opinion sur les elfes et qu'ils méritent un meilleur sort, mais de là à demander à une centaine d'elfe d'entrer en résistance.

- Je crois en Dobby. Il trouvera les mots pour bien faire voir aux elfes où est leur intérêt. Et s'il le faut, j'appellerais même Kreattur. Il faut qu'on réussisse. Ce n'est pas que notre combat. C'est aussi celui de toutes les créatures magiques. Il faudra d'ailleurs que le moment venu, je parle à Firenze. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que nous a dit Abelforth quand il a suivi Voldemort. Si celui-ci revient avec une armée de créatures, nous aurons bien du mal. Il faut que nous ayons toutes les chances de notre côté.

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille de parler dès maintenant avec lui. Au plus tôt il sera au courant, et au mieux il pourra agir, ajouta Ginny.

- Je pensais plutôt t'envoyer toi, dit malicieusement le jeune homme. Je suis certain qu'il acceptera plus facilement ta proposition que la mienne. Il lui transmit ses pensées.

- Tu crois vraiment que le fait que je possède une jument de feu du désert et que je me métamorphose en cheval ailé peut aider.

- Tu es un lien particulier entre les créatures à quatre pattes comme les chevaux et les humains. Tu es la personne toute désignée.

Ginny tordit du nez à cette idée. Elle accepta cependant doutant des arguments de son bien-aimé. Elle parlerait au centaure dès ce soir après leur cours. Harry pensait aussi aux professeurs qui voudraient certainement aidé. Ils devaient les réunir dès ce soir. Il les préviendrait grâce à Kumsfec qui leur laisserait une plume de son tatouage. Il y incrusterait un message. Les trois amis remontèrent rapidement dans leur dortoir pour s'organiser. Harry et Ginny firent apparaître leur tatouage et décrochèrent une plume pour chaque professeur. Le jeune sorcier incrusta son message, et Kumsfec fit transplaner chaque plume dans le logement de chaque professeur. Il leur donnait rendez-vous ce soir après le souper. Hermione fut mise au courant peu avant le repas de midi. Elle trouvait l'idée judicieuse mais elle émettait elle aussi des doutes sur les aptitudes de négociation de Dobby. Et le reste de la journée parut interminable pour les quatre amis. Pour tempérer leur empressement, ils mirent en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris récemment. Ils méditèrent durant les cours. Les professeurs ne comprirent pas vraiment, ils eurent cependant l'intelligence de ne pas les interroger. Quand les cours furent terminés et le souper passé, ils transplanèrent dans la Salle du Phénix. Les professeurs arrivèrent les uns derrière les autres cinq minutes après. Certains dirent qu'ils avaient eu certaines difficultés avec les rondes mais tout s'était finalement bien passé grâce à l'intervention de Peeves qui semait la pagaille dans la Grande Salle en dessinant le sigle des Protecteurs de Poudlard. Les professeurs rirent à cette bonne plaisanterie. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table ronde.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus ce soir malgré les risques. Je m'adresse à vous en tant que chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai besoin que vous repreniez vos cours normalement. Je pense que la bataille finale approche, et il faut que les élèves soient préparés. Nous allons reprendre les cours de l'AD. Mais pour endormir la méfiance du directeur et de sa Brigade Directoriale, il faut que le château retrouve un certain calme.

- Je comprends ce que vous nous demandez Harry, intervint Minerva, mais comment, par la barbe de Merlin, comptez-vous entraîner les élèves ?

- Je vais me servir de la Salle sur Demande, et j'ai demandé l'aide des elfes du château par l'intermédiaire de Dobby.

- A moins que vous ne soyez extralucide, comment pouvez-vous être sûr que la bataille finale aura lieu prochainement ?

- Disons que j'ai une sorte d'intuition. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué vous ne pratiquez la fluxomancie, mais certains élèves de la brigade ont accru leurs pouvoirs magiques. Et cela ne présage rien de bon. Je pense que les vacances qui nous ont été accordées permettent aux mangemorts d'entraîner les élèves. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose …

- Que leur maître s'apprête à revenir très bientôt, finit le professeur Flitwick.

- Exactement. Il faut que les élèves s'entraînent aussi de leur côté. Je ne peux pas vous demander de les entraîner, mais nous, nous le pouvons. Il nous faudra agir dans la discrétion.

- D'accord avec vous sur ce point, répondit le professeur Chairwood. Maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous agirons en tant que tel. Mais une question me taraude l'esprit, est-ce que parmi les élèves se trouvent les mystérieux Protecteurs de Poudlard ?

Harry s'était attendu cette question.

- Oui, et nous ne vous dévoilerons pas qui ils sont car ils auront une importante mission le moment venu. Elle concernera la sauvegarde des valeurs de Poudlard, et dans une certaine mesure, elle permettra de vaincre aussi Voldemort.

Le jeune homme affirmait un fait qui n'était pas encore avéré. Mais au moins il leur disait une bonne partie de la vérité. Les professeurs furent surpris par cette étrange nouvelle.

- J'ai aussi une autre annonce à faire. Dans peu de temps, suite à ce que je viens de dire, je compte me rendre chez les Malefoy pour libérer la Gazette du Sorcier. Il est temps que cesse cette mascarade. Mais ce projet n'est pas encore d'actualité. Il me faut obtenir d'autres informations d'ici là. Je pense que je vous ai tout dit.

Les professeurs étaient une nouvelle fois abasourdis par l'assurance du jeune homme. Ses propos ne laissaient place à aucune crainte. Il était déterminé à réussir. Les professeurs quittèrent les quatre jeunes gens qui transplanèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils s'endormirent presqu'immédiatement.

La semaine s'écoula paisiblement. Les professeurs, suivant les instructions du Survivant, reprirent leurs cours normalement. La pression sembla tomber instantanément. La direction souffla enfin. Les surveillances purent reprendre normalement, mais désormais tout le monde était suspect aux yeux de la Brigade Directoriale. Elle abandonna l'idée d'utiliser à nouveau les perruques pour éviter un nouvel débordement. Cette situation arrangeait grandement les quatre gryffondors. Harry n'interrogea pas Dobby sur le déroulement des discussions, mais il s'angoissait de voir son plan échouer. La réponse arriva samedi après-midi.

- Alors, Dobby, dis-moi que vous avez réussi !

- Ce fut long et ardu, Harry Potter, mais les elfes sont prêts à vous aider dès aujourd'hui, et durant la bataille à venir.

- Je te remercie Dobby. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi. Tu es un véritable ami.

- Oh ! dit l'elfe gêné. Mais il n'y avait pas que moi, Harry Potter, il faut surtout remercier Winky qui a réussi à les convaincre bien mieux que moi. Elle leur a expliqué comment vous viviez et comment vous nous traitiez comme des égaux. Ça a beaucoup impressionné.

- Tu pourras dire à Winky que je la remercie. Et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

L'elfe baissa la tête jusqu'au sol. Les quatre amis devaient maintenant prévenir les élèves que l'AD allait reprendre. Hermione sortit un gallion de sa poche. C'était le fameux gallion de reconnaissance de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Hermione avait entrepris d'en fabriquer durant la semaine à venir pour l'ensemble des sixièmes et des septièmes années. Dobby intervint en signalant que tous les élèves ne seraient peut-être pas au rendez-vous.

- Que veux-tu dire Dobby ? demanda Ginny.

- Tant que les cours étaient officiels, les élèves acceptaient avec bon cœur de venir. Mais au vue de la situation actuelle, certains élèves refuseront.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? interrogea Ron.

- Nous autres elfes de maison écoutons parfois les conversations quand nous alimentons vos cheminées ou rangeons vos chambres. Un bon elfe de maison se doit d'être discret.

- C'est une question que je me suis toujours posé, dit Harry. Comment faites-vous pour ne pas être vus ?

- Très simplement, nous sommes invisibles. Nous n'avons pas besoin de capes comme vous. Quand plusieurs elfes travaillent ensemble dans un même endroit, ils conjuguent leurs pouvoirs magiques pour être le plus discret possible. Cela fait partie de nos conditions de vie. Et Winky comme moi-même en profitons.

- C'est ainsi qu'elle peut donner des nouvelles de Poudlard, comprit Ron. Personne ne peut la voir, pas même Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard.

- Exactement, Ronald Weasley. Nous sommes tributaires de notre emploi.

- Et bien c'est vraiment horrible, s'emporta Hermione. Vous êtes enchaînés à votre condition d'esclave, et c'est pourquoi les elfes seront toujours considérés comme une sous-catégorie parmi les créatures magique.

- Hermione, ne t'énerve pas maintenant, intervint Harry. Je te comprends, et nous respectons tes arguments. Mais si tu veux les aider un jour, nous devons profiter de cet avantage pour entraîner ceux qui le veulent.

La jeune femme laissa en suspens ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer. La situation actuelle était plus préoccupante que les conditions de vie des elfes. Les trois amis remarquèrent l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se contenir. Dobby donna une liste exhaustive d'élèves susceptibles de venir. Au cours du repas du soir, Harry put constater que les gryffondors étaient enjoués par l'idée. Les quatre amis prévinrent mentalement Luna et Hannah pour qu'elles se renseignent de leur côté. Ils n'osèrent pas interroger Drago. Ils savaient que si celui-ci commençait à poser des questions, il serait vite découvert. Ils décidèrent qu'il y aurait une réunion ce soir à partir de vingt-et-une heure. Ils expliquèrent leur stratégie aux jeunes femmes des maisonnées correspondantes. Elles cachèrent leur étonnement, mais elles confirmèrent qu'elles seraient présentes avec un minimum d'élèves. A la fin du repas, Harry prévint Dobby d'avertir les elfes du château.

A neuf heures moins dix, les quatre gryffondors transplanèrent directement dans la Salle sur Demande avec Kumsfec. Celle-ci gardait encore la trace du sortilège d'Harry. Dix minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Harry eut la surprise de constater que les anciens avaient répondu présents à l'appel. Une vingtaine d'autres élèves suivirent. Ils étaient en tout une trentaine d'élèves. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, Harry prit la parole.

- Bonsoir à tous, je vous remercie d'être venu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous connaissons désormais un moyen infaillible de parvenir jusqu'ici. Mais avant de continuer, je vous demanderais à toutes et tous de signer ce parchemin qui devra nous avertir si quelqu'un nous trahit. Nous avons connu une expérience malheureuse il y a de ça deux ans, nous ne voudrions pas refaire la même erreur. Je ne vous dirais pas quel sortilège est appliqué à ce parchemin. Je vous promets cependant une surprise assez désagréable, beaucoup plus humiliante qu'une simple poussée de boutons en forme de lettres.

Les anciens se rappelèrent avec un sourire entendu le visage de Marietta Edgecombe. Elle avait gardé le maléfice jusqu'à la fin de sa sixième année. Tous signèrent avec enthousiasme. Harry reprit la parole.

- A partir de ce soir, l'A.D. redevient un club clandestin. Il garde son but premier, vous entraîner à vaincre les forces du mal.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous rouvert ? interrogea un élève de poufsouffle de sixième année. Nous sommes actuellement protégés par les Protecteurs de Poudlard, donc tout va bien.

- Le problème est justement que vous êtes protégés. Il faut que vous appreniez à vous défendre par vous-même. Je vous l'ai dit en début d'année, être protégé ne suffit pas.

- Harry, tu ne nous dis pas la vraie raison de cette renaissance de l'A.D., intervint Neville.

Le jeune sorcier regarda ses amis pour chercher du soutien. Eux-mêmes ne pouvaient rien. Il devait leur dire la vérité.

- Bien, je n'ai pas le choix. Je pense que dans quelques temps, Poudlard connaîtra une grande bataille, et Voldemort en personne sera là. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué car vous ne connaissez pas certaines pratiques magiques, mais je peux vous assurer que les élèves serpentard membres de la Brigade Directoriale ont vu leur puissance magique augmentée. Et cela augure le retour prochain de leur maître. Si nous ne nous défendons pas, je vous garantis que les nés moldus et des sang-mêlé seront tués ainsi que leur famille.

La nouvelle fit sensation. Les élèves prirent d'un coup conscience de l'importance de savoir se défendre. Le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée.

- Nous envisageons de vous entraîner trois heures par soir. Si d'autres élèves désirent nous rejoindre, ils seront les bienvenus. J'aimerais cependant que juste les années supérieures viennent. Les autres années n'ont pas assez de pratiques, et nous n'aurons donc pas le temps de les éduquer.

- Est-ce que vous nous apprendrez tout ce que vous savez ? interrogea un élève de Serdaigle.

- Non, intervint Ron, juste certaines bases. Je vous avoue que ce que nous avons appris est dû en grande partie à l'aide du phénix d'Harry. S'il n'était pas là, Hermione, Ginny et moi serions au même point que vous. Quant à Harry, il s'en sortirait pour des raisons qui ne regardent que lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, intervint Hermione, dîtes-vous que vous êtes ici pour défendre vos vies et celles de vos familles. Vous recevrez un entraînement qui vous aidera à survivre.

- Le temps où vous appreniez juste à lancer des sortilèges dans le vide est terminé, dit Ginny. Vous êtes là pour combattre avec les armes dont vous disposerez.

Le discours des quatre amis refroidit l'ambiance. Ils avaient parlé avec un tel sérieux que les élèves se demandaient si ces quatre là n'étaient pas la réincarnation de Dumbledore. Harry les avertit que l'entraînement serait dur. Ils allaient commencer par la métamorphose. Quand le sorcier annonça le sujet du soir, les élèves crurent qu'il se moquait d'eux. Il leur fit alors une petite démonstration de métamorphose appliquée. Il souleva une pierre de terre et la métamorphosa en arc. Prenant une autre pierre, il transforma en flèche. Ensuite, il les multiplia et lança les flèches en même temps.

- Voilà comment on peut utiliser la métamorphose. Et quand on la maîtrise assez, on peut même changer un sort. Il y a évidemment des règles que vous allez devoir apprendre. Mais pour réussir, il va vous falloir revenir aux premières leçons que les professeurs vous ont apprises. Je vous rassure, nous sommes aussi passés par là. Nous ne vous embêterons avec certains détails car vous n'avez pas les connaissances nécessaires. Mais si nous sortons vivants de ce combat, vous aurez tout le loisir de nous interroger.

Et l'apprentissage commença. Les difficultés vinrent rapidement, tant pour les quatre gryffondors que pour leurs élèves. Ils utilisaient la métamorphose sans formule, donc elle apparaissait abstraite. Hermione vint à la rescousse en leur expliquant que la métamorphose avec ou sans formule était la même chose. Ils avaient juste besoin de se concentrer sur l'objet à transformer. Comme leur disait Rogue, c'est l'intention et la détermination qui compte. Les élèves comprirent mieux. Ils s'essayèrent à cette nouvelle méthode en transformant des brindilles en aiguille. Les résultats apparurent immédiatement. L'exercice était assez simple. Il se compliqua quand ils durent transformer de l'eau en vin. Ils finirent cependant par y arriver au bout d'une heure. Pour les détendre, Harry leur proposa de revoir le patronus et le patronus de feu. Il demanda à Dobby de lui amener la désormais célèbre armoire à épouvantard. Les élèves surent qu'ils ne servaient à rien de tricher et ils passèrent tous en ligne. Harry ne ressentit aucune faiblesse comme la dernière fois. Il était devenu bien trop puissant. Il était satisfait de constater que les élèves n'avaient rien perdu de leur motivation. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite avec le patronus de feu. Les élèves maîtrisaient parfaitement le sortilège, mais ils avaient du mal à diriger leur patronus. Les quatre amis savaient sur quoi porteraient leurs prochaines leçons. A la fin de la séance, Hermione remit aux nouveaux membres les fameux gallions métamorphiques. Ils afficheraient les prochaines séances. Les élèves devraient les garder en permanence sur eux. Ils transplanèrent dans leur dortoir grâce aux elfes que Dobby avait appelé. L'A.D. renaissait, et Harry en était fier. Le but n'était plus en d'en faire un simple groupe de défense opposé à un régime non, il s'agissait maintenant de constituer une armée qui saurait se battre pour défendre les valeurs de Poudlard et du monde magique. Pour certains d'entre eux, cet entraînement serait un moyen de survivre si jamais l'Elu devait perdre contre son ennemi. Les quatre amis retournèrent dans leur dortoir, heureux de savoir qu'ils disposaient maintenant d'un nouveau moyen de lutte contre les forces du mal. Ils espéraient que d'autres élèves les rejoindraient.


	42. 42 Le gardien de Voldemort

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

42 – Le gardien de Voldemort

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, le nombre d'élèves augmenta. L'ensemble des années supérieures des trois maisons avait fini par suivre. Evidemment, les années inférieures avaient appris la nouvelle et voulaient aussi participer à ce club clandestin. Harry dut sacrifier quatre soirées pour chaque année afin de s'expliquer sur son refus de les entraîner. Il leur promit cependant d'accorder un week-end à chaque maison pour les aider à réussir pleinement les sortilèges mineurs ainsi que le charme du bouclier qui pouvait leur être utiles. Ils durent eux aussi signer le parchemin et obtinrent un fameux gallions. L'ensemble des élèves étaient maintenant dans un état d'alerte permanent, attendant que leurs gallions chauffent. Des mesures extrêmement drastiques furent mise en place pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons du directeur et de sa Brigade Directoriale. Les quatre amis donnaient des cours trois soirs par semaine aux élèves. Ils consacraient ensuite deux soir pour les protecteurs de Poudlard. Le week-end était libre à part pour les années inférieures. Ces cours du soir se firent ressentir sur l'assiduité des élèves à suivre durant les cours de la journée. Les professeurs, au courant, se montrèrent indulgents à part Mulciber et Rogue.

Au milieu de tout cet entraînement, les quatre gryffondors n'oubliaient pas leur tâche principale. Ils continuaient à rechercher des indices dans les souvenirs que leur avait laissés leur défunt directeur. La plupart des souvenirs était surtout des conseils à l'usage des quatre amis sur des sortilèges, ou des suppositions qu'avait émises Albus Dumbledore. Ils tenaient évidement Abelforth au courant de leur démarche. Pour les entraînements, les élèves avaient du mal à maîtriser la métamorphose malgré toute la bonne volonté des quatre amis. Hermione s'était replongé dans ses livres pour apprendre des sorts adaptés. Elle recommanda d'apprendre quatre sorts élémentaires puissants. Le premier était le bison d'air qui chargeait l'adversaire pour lui aspirer son oxygène, l'incantation était _bisonaerus_. Le deuxième sortilège appris fut le _corvus terrae_ qui faisait surgir un grand corbeau marron qui protégeait le sorcier de ces ailes. Le troisième sort s'intitulait _aquacygnus_ qui faisait jaillir dans une gerbe d'eau un magnifique cygne qui aspergeait l'adversaire pendant une minute. La noyade était pratiquement garanti. Le dernier maléfice était l'_ignitigris_ qui faisait bondir de la baguette un tigre enflammé qui chargeait l'adversaire pour l'embraser et le lacérait de griffures cuisantes. Les quatre amis mirent une journée pour maîtriser parfaitement ces sortilèges. Cela fut beaucoup plus long pour leurs élèves. Les trois heures de chaque séance de l'AD était divisé en deux parties. Deux heures étaient consacrées à la métamorphose, et une heure à l'apprentissage des sortilèges. Bien que le rythme fût soutenu, tout cet apprentissage était long et extrêmement rigoureux. Il demandait beaucoup de concentration et de détermination. Les quatre amis en étaient conscients et faisaient de gros efforts de compréhension envers leurs camarades. Ils les encourageaient quand il le fallait et les reprenaient quand cela était nécessaire. Harry espérait que toute cette assiduité à leurs séances les aide. Il espérait, qu'au moins en métamorphose, les élèves sachent construire une palissade pour désorienter leurs adversaires. Les quatre gryffondors apprenaient aux élèves de Poudlard à diversifier leur magie.

Février passa rapidement ainsi que le début de mars. Les derniers flocons avait cessé de tomber depuis longtemps, et la nature recommençait à verdoyer. Les quatre amis avaient toujours autant de difficultés à trouver une piste sérieuse de là où pouvait se trouver le dernier horcruxe. Ils avaient éliminé le fait que celui-ci puisse avoir été confié, d'une quelconque manière à un autre mangemort. Ron avait un jour supposé que la coupe pourrait se trouver à Gringots. Ils y avaient réfléchi un temps avant qu'Harry dise que c'était impossible car Voldemort n'avait pas d'argent là-bas, et il n'aurait pas caché un objet aussi important dans un endroit qu'il avait un jour lui-même cambriolé avec succès. L'argument avait été validé par Abelforth. Plus le jeune homme y réfléchissait, et plus il se demandait s'il ne devait pas prendre le problème à l'envers. Et si au lieu de rechercher de hauts lieux magiques, il recherchait plutôt des endroits ayant une signification particulière pour leur ennemi. En y réfléchissant, la grotte où avait été caché le médaillon était un lieu banal. Elle n'avait de signification que pour Voldemort. C'était l'endroit de ces premiers exploits en tant que sorcier. La misérable cahute de ses ancêtres n'était pas non plus un haut lieu magique, ce n'était que l'endroit où il avait découvert ces véritables origines magiques. Ses origines … le jeune homme réfléchissait à ce mot. Les origines de Voldemort n'étaient pas pures. Elles étaient comme lui de sang-mêlé. Il avait d'ailleurs tué sa famille moldue pour éviter qu'on fasse le rapprochement entre lui et son ascendance moldue. Oui, les origines de Voldemort dont découlait sa haine pour les moldus, nourrie par l'idéologie de Serpentard. Il avait tué sa famille. Quel plus grand crime abject que celui-ci. N'était-ce pas dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton que Voldemort avait soudain réapparu ? N'avait-il pas créé l'Horcruxe Nagini en tuant le vieux concierge du manoir ? Et soudain, le jeune sorcier comprit. Voldemort avait tué ces parents pour cacher son ascendance, mais en faisant cela il avait commis un acte impardonnable. La conception des horcruxes se faisait en commettant des meurtres. Voldemort n'assassinait de lui-même que si cela représentait quelque chose d'important pour lui. Tuer sa famille moldue représentait une rupture définitive avec son ascendance maudite. Se pouvait-il que la demeure de sa famille moldue cache enfin de compte le dernier Horcruxe ? Il fit part de ses réflexions à ses amis qui n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Comment Albus Dumbledore avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence ? Peut-être ne pensait-il pas que deux horcruxes puissent être cachés aussi proches l'un de l'autre ? Harry envoya aussitôt un message à Abelforth pour le prévenir qu'ils tenaient peut-être une piste. Le vieux professeur fut lui aussi extraordinairement surpris par la lucidité du jeune sorcier. Il les prévint qu'il irait faire un tour dès cet après-midi à Little Hangleton, dans le manoir des Jedusor. Il les préviendrait le soir même. Ce samedi de mars leur parut bien long. Ils furent sur les nerfs durant toute la journée, et une bonne partie de la soirée. Personne n'osa leur adresser la parole, ne comprenant pas leur soudain changement de comportement. La réponse arriva vers vingt-deux heures. Abelforth leur enjoignait de le rejoindre dans la salle secrète de la Salle du Phénix.

- Bonsoir, leur dit-il précipitamment. Harry, ton intuition était fondée. Le manoir des Jedusor est protégé par une magie noire épouvantable. Je n'ai pas osé m'en approcher, et je vous préviens que si nous devons y aller, nous aurons à affronter des choses horribles.

- Quoi ? demanda avec effroi Hermione. Des inferis, des serpents, des dragons, quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement le vieux sorcier. Je peux juste vous certifier que de la magie noire présente est bien plus terrifiante que celle de la grotte. J'espère me tromper, je vous l'avoue sincèrement. Si jamais Voldemort a fait ce que je pense, les inferis ne sont rien à côté, et cela ne présage rien de bon pour le combat à venir. Je vous ai apporté ce livre de magie noire. Il s'intitule _La Magie Noire et la Mort_. Lisez-le attentivement. Je vous ai marqué une ou deux pages à lire avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Si vous pouvez apprendre d'ici là quelques sorts supplémentaires tel que le Feudeymon, ou encore le Feusaint. Ce sont deux sorts opposés de par leur nature. Le Feudeymon est un sort de magie noire à l'inverse du Feusaint. Il vous faudra cependant une bonne semaine pour maîtriser ces deux sorts redoutablement complexes. Je vais de mon côté tenter de forcer quelques défenses de ce lieu pour savoir ce qui nous y attend.

- Professeur, vous n'allez pas faire comme votre frère ! s'exclama Harry.

- Non, rassures-toi, je ne suis pas aussi intrépide que mon frère. Je veux juste pénétrer l'intérieur du manoir. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici samedi prochain à vingt-et-une heure. Mais d'ici là, entraînez-vous ! Je vous suggère de suspendre vous séances d'entraînements pour vous concentrer sur ces deux sorts. Je vous laisse maintenant.

Et le vieil ermite s'en retourna chez lui. Les quatre amis transplanèrent dans leur dortoir. Le sommeil les avait complètement quittés. Hermione agrandit le livre et chercha les chapitres ou paragraphes que le vieux professeur leur avait signalé. Le livre était vieux et orné d'illustrations vraiment horribles. Ils trouvèrent enfin un passage marqué. Ils le lurent et furent horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Ils ne pouvaient croire que Voldemort soit allé aussi loin dans le mal. Le paragraphe en question parlait des inferiars.

_Les inferiars, à l'inverse des inferis, sont des cadavres qui ont été soumis au baiser du détraqueur. Comme les sorciers le savent, les détraqueurs, quand ils appliquent leur baiser, ne tuent pas le corps de leur victime, ils lui enlèvent juste son âme, laissant une sorte de coquille vide. Le sorcier qui voudrait alors se servir de ce corps comme d'un réceptacle pourrait insuffler une partie de ses pouvoirs pour faire vivre ce corps. Le plus intéressant reste aussi la possibilité d'obliger un détraqueur à prendre possession du corps de la victime. Cela requiert une grande maîtrise de la magie noire, et vous obtiendriez ainsi une sorte d'inferi plus puissant, un inferiar. L'inferiar possède des pouvoirs magiques comparables à ceux du sorcier qui vivait dans le corps transformé. Le sorcier-détraqueur est en apparence normal. Il ne parle cependant pas et son toucher est aussi mortel que celui du détraqueur initial. Il devient insensible au Sortilège de Mort puisqu'il n'y a plus d'âme à détruire. Le corps est protégé par les pouvoirs qui sont propres aux détraqueurs. Donc vaincre un inferiar est une action magique dangereuse._

Les quatre jeunes gens n'osaient même pas imaginer ce que ce serait que d'affronter une telle créature. Harry se rappelait déjà ses difficultés contre les inferis, mais contre un inferiar, voire plusieurs. Hermione continua de tourner les pages du livre jusqu'à découvrir une autre page marquée. Celle-ci leur expliquait deux sorts pour vaincre un inferiar et un horcruxe. Ils furent ravis d'en apprendre davantage. Ils lurent le chapitre.

_Pour vaincre un inferiar, ou détruire un horcruxe, il existe deux procédés magiques extrêmement complexes : le Feudeymon et le Feusaint. Pour invoquer ces deux sorts, il suffit de prononcer leurs noms. Ceci reste la partie la plus simple. Maintenant décrivons chaque sort. Commençons par le Feudeymon qui est le plus utilisé par les sorciers de haut niveau. Le Feudeymon est un sortilège maléfique qui fait apparaître une immense flamme qui détruit absolument tout sur son passage. Quand vous l'invoquez, des bêtes de feu apparaissent qui se rassasient de tout ce qui brûle sur leur passage. Il faut une grande puissance magique pour le contrôler sinon le sort se retourne contre le sorcier et le tue. Il n'est pas à utiliser à la légère. Le Feusaint, à l'inverse de son homologue, guérit tout objet magique ou personne sous influence de grande magie noire. Ainsi, il peut guérir le corps d'un inferiar possédé par un détraqueur et par la magie noire. Il ne pourra pas évidement guérir l'âme du corps du sorcier possédé puisque celle-ci a été détruite par le détraqueur. L'inconvénient de ce sort est qu'il n'est utilisable qu'une fois par mois à cause de son extrême puissance. En effet, le Feusaint se nourrit de la vie qui brûle dans le sorcier. Si ce sortilège devait être utilisé plus d'une fois par mois, le sorcier mourrait immédiatement brûlé. C'est pour cela que les sorciers de grande envergure préfèrent le Feudeymon. Les deux peuvent servir sur un horcruxe l'un le détruira totalement alors que l'autre se contentera de réparer l'objet en éjectant l'âme maudite qui empoisonne l'objet. Mais dans les deux cas, il faut que le sorcier qui les utilise connaisse parfaitement la legilimancie et la fluxomancie pour arriver à contrôler ces sorts. Il faut pouvoir les diriger selon ces besoins. Il est donc recommandé d'avoir une très grande pratique de la magie._

Les quatre gryffondors étaient perplexes après cette lecture. Devoir choisir entre deux sorts aussi puissants l'un que l'autre. Le chapitre ne donnait aucune explication sur le moyen de les arrêter à part qu'il fallait connaître la fluxomancie et la légilimancie. Hermione, plus rapidement que ses amis, comprit que le dédoublement de la concentration serait essentiel. Il fallait qu'une partie de l'esprit lance et dirige le sort, alors que l'autre partie devait permettre de faire rentrer le sort à l'intérieur de la baguette. La fluxomancie entrait en jeu pour cette dernière phase. Elle expliqua que c'était la raison pour laquelle le Feusaint brûlait la vie du sorcier. Elle avait compris que les deux sortilèges étaient en fait des projections de leur propre magie, et que donc eux seuls pouvaient mettre un terme aux sortilèges. Ces sorts devaient grandement intensifier leurs pouvoirs au moment où ils étaient invoqués. Il leur parut alors plus sensés d'apprendre le Feudeymon, même si c'était un sort de grande magie noire. Ils jugèrent qu'ils en connaissaient assez dans ce domaine avec les cours de Severus. Et leur connaissance de la magie blanche contrebalançait efficacement celle de la magie noire. Ils décidèrent qu'ils commenceraient à s'entraîner dès le lendemain soir. Ils étudieraient le sortilège chacun leur tour. Au vue de la dangerosité, deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Hermione fut la première le lendemain soir dans la Salle sur Demande. Comme ils se demandaient comment protéger efficacement la salle, ils remarquèrent que celle-ci se transforma pour devenir une arène identique à celle d'Abelforth. Harry la testa avec sa Vague de Laas. Comparé à la dernière fois, la salle ne subit pas les mêmes dégâts. Il se retrouva quand même une fois de plus épuisé et dut s'allonger un laps de temps assez long pour retrouver ses forces. Kumsfec chanta pour l'aider. Ensuite vint la pratique. Hermione ne lança pas tout de suite le sortilège. Elle dédoubla sa concentration pour analyser en elle le flux magique qui allait lui permettre de concrétiser ce sort. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de ces derniers mois l'aida. Elle invoqua alors le sortilège. Une immense flamme apparut qui commença à tout brûler sur son passage. Des bêtes informes apparurent pour s'envoler ou griffer le sol. Hermione se concentra au maximum pour contrôler ce feu démentiel qui voulait échapper à son contrôle. Elle dut manier avec une grande dextérité le flux qui en était la source. Petit à petit, les bêtes se distinguèrent, et ses amis virent devant leurs yeux une manticore, un serpent et une chimère qui formaient un mur de feu. Ces créatures voulaient tuer à tout prix, seule la volonté d'Hermione les retenait. Elles se nourrissaient de toute la destruction qu'elles engendraient autour d'elles pour ensuite la recracher ou l'expulser. Hermione, au bout d'une minute, avec l'autre partie de son esprit, parvint à obliger son flux à rentrer à nouveau en elle. Le maléfice diminua d'intensité, la horde de bêtes disparut au fur et à mesure. Quand enfin elle réussit, elle s'effondra sur le sol, haletante. Elle était à bout de forces, souffrait d'une migraine intense et semblait fiévreuse. Elle dégoulinait de sueur. Ses trois amis s'étaient évidemment protégés avec le bouclier de cristal. Ils transplanèrent dans leur dortoir. Ron allongea sa compagne sur le sofa du salon pendant qu'Harry demandait à Dobby une potion fortifiante. L'elfe s'exécuta sur le champ. La jeune femme ne retrouva des couleurs qu'après une heure de soin avec l'aide de Kumsfec. Elle leur décrivit alors toute son expérience. Ils étaient sidérés qu'un sortilège puisse avoir autant d'effets sur un sorcier. Ils comprenaient mieux les recommandations du livre. Et chacun leur tour, durant la semaine, ils apprirent le Feudeymon. Ils s'essayèrent aussi au Feusaint. Celui-ci était tout aussi puissant mais beaucoup moins oppressant et épuisant. Il ne faisait pas apparaître une horde de bêtes mais il demandait à guérir à n'importe quel prix. Il était tout aussi difficilement contrôlable que son homologue.

Et le samedi tant redouté arriva. Ils se rendirent dans la salle secrète, et de là ils furent transportés par portoloin.

- Bonsoir les jeunes, dit le vieux professeur. Je vous préviens que la partie s'annonce difficile.

- Professeur, une question avant, demanda Hermione. Comment se fait-il que vous ne nous ayez pas montré ce livre plutôt ? Il n'est pas référencé dans les livres de votre frère.

- Albus me l'avait donné l'année dernière pour savoir si j'étais capable de continuer son travail au cas où il disparaîtra. Mais les sorts employés demandent une trop grande puissance magique que je n'ai plus. Et je l'ai oublié jusqu'à ce qu'Harry nous suggère de visiter le manoir des Jedusor. Quand j'ai ressenti la magie mise en œuvre, je me suis souvenu de ce livre, et je vous l'ai confié. Est-ce que vous avez réussi à contrôler les deux sorts ?

Les quatre amis répondirent par l'affirmative. Abelforth était satisfait. Ils transplanèrent à Little Hangleton, à quelques mètres du manoir. Celui-ci offrait un spectacle désolant. La nature avait commencé à recouvrer ses droits sur la maison qui commençait doucement à décrépir. Mais ce ne fut pas l'extérieur qui troubla les jeunes gens, ce fut la magie malfaisante qu'ils ressentirent qui les effraya. De la demeure abandonnée, en apparence, se dégageait une impression de malveillance qui détruisait en eux toute idée de pénétrer cette maison. Abelforth leur expliqua que les gens du village évitaient soigneusement ce lieu comme s'il était maudit. Personne n'osait s'en approcher depuis deux ans.

Arrivant devant l'entrée du manoir, Abelforth leur signala que d'après ses investigations, l'intérieur n'était pas le plus important. La cave, par contre, avait été agrandie et aménagée d'après ce qu'il avait pu sentir. Donc ils devraient faire attention. Harry était curieux de visiter cette demeure dont il n'avait vu que quelques fragments durant sa quatrième année. En entrant, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cave qui était plus en réalité une réserve de vins coûteux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de celle-ci pour se retrouver devant une porte. A ce moment-là, ils sentirent des flux magiques d'une rare intensité. Ils émettaient des vibrations si maléfiques qu'ils en eurent la nausée. La porte était scellée. Harry et ses compagnons remarquèrent que la poignée répandait des flux particuliers. Comme pour la grotte, on leur demandait de payer un prix. Harry se taillada la main et toucha la poignée qui tourna. Ils purent pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. A peine furent-ils entrés que la porte se referma sur eux. Ils sursautèrent de frayeur. Abelforth leur dit de continuer. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes pour se diriger. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant un escalier sans marches. L'infrastructure avait été modifiée. Hermione tenta de métamorphoser le sol pour faire apparaître des marches, mais elle n'était pas assez puissante pour les maintenir longtemps. Ils durent s'y mettre tous les cinq pour que les marches restent visibles pendant deux minutes s'ils ne voulaient pas glisser vers l'inconnu.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que quelqu'un tente de nous barrer le chemin, suggéra Ron.

Il venait de dire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un inferiar en bas ? Un sorcier qu'ils connaîtraient mais qui serait envahi par un détraqueur et la magie de Voldemort ? Ils firent de nouveau apparaître les marches et se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible. L'escalier était long d'une centaine de mètres. Une course effrénée les emmena au bas de l'escalier où ils durent affronter des centaines de serpents bleus-verts qui sortaient de petites alcôves incrustées dans la paroi de terre. Abelforth leur apprit qu'il s'agissait de vipères des glaces, et que leurs morsures tuaient instantanément en gelant le cœur de leur victime. Il fallait utiliser un sortilège de feu. Ils invoquèrent leurs patronus de feu qui écrasèrent les serpents. Ils purent enfin reprendre leur souffle. Harry, qui se remémorait son exploration de la grotte avec Albus, trouvait que les difficultés de ce lieu étaient aussi dangereuses et horribles. Et ils n'en avaient pas fini avec les surprises comme leur dit Abelforth.

- Regardez un peu comme les parois suintent. D'après ce que tu nous as dit Harry, la grotte avait les parois qui suintaient de la même manière. Cela signifie que nous allons bientôt nous retrouver devant un lac ou une mare. Je pense que tu sais ce que cela veut dire.

- Des inferis ! Argua-t-il.

- Très certainement. Mais pas qu'eux ! Attendez-vous à être attaqués dès que nous nous approcherons car ils seront très certainement contrôlés par l'inferiar.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Voldemort n'en a pas mis dans la grotte, dit tout haut Harry.

- Harry, premièrement, la grotte n'est pas un haut lieu de magie comme tu l'as dis toi-même. Ensuite, c'est un endroit difficile d'accès. Pour finir, avec un lac infesté d'inferis et une potion qui vous diminue progressivement, mentalement et physiquement, il n'était pas besoin de rajouter un inferiar. Mais d'après la description de Kreattur et la tienne, je pense que cette potion requérait une bonne dose de magie noire dans sa préparation. Je pense que Voldemort, dans son empressement, n'a pas jugé utile d'en faire plus.

Harry comprenait parfaitement se souvenant de sa propre horreur et impuissance quand le défunt directeur souffrait. Ginny, Hermione et Ron avaient écouté sans rien dire. Ils appréhendaient d'affronter de telles horreurs contre-nature. Ils avaient la curieuse impression de se retrouver comme face à Voldemort. Ils ressentirent cette peur irraisonnée que leur avait si souvent décrite leur ami quand il parlait de ces affrontements. Entre la vie et la mort, il ne leur restait plus que leurs tripes. Malgré tout leur entraînement, leur maturité acquise si rapidement, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau face à l'inconnu et n'arrivaient pas à s'exprimer aussi calmement que les deux hommes. Cependant, s'ils avaient fait abstraction de leurs propres peurs, ils auraient remarqué que les deux sorciers n'étaient pas non plus rassurés. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, ils s'arrêtaient presque pour vérifier si un nouveau piège n'allait pas surgir devant eux.

Au bout d'un long moment où ils eurent l'impression de descendre jusqu'au centre de la Terre, ils remarquèrent que les flux maléfiques devenaient de plus en plus intenses. D'un coup leurs baguettes magiques s'éteignirent. Ils se retrouvaient dans le noir total, à la merci de n'importe quel danger. Ils avaient beau cité la formule _lumos_, leurs baguettes restaient éteintes. Ils avaient maintenant le choix entre deux possibilités rebrousser chemin ou continuer à l'aveuglette. Harry doutait que le retour soit aussi simple, quant à avancer l'aveuglette, le danger était trop présent. Ron sortit alors son Briquenluminier et l'activa. Il l'avait emporté pour le cas où. S'agissant de Voldemort, il valait mieux penser à tout. Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Une grosse boule de lumière s'approcha d'eux et fila ensuite le long du chemin. Ils la suivirent sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe au-dessus d'un tertre. Une ombre, difficilement distinguable, semblait attendre. Autour de ce monticule de terre de sépulture, une mare sans fond. Le vieux professeur et les quatre gryffondors savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Abelforth, scrutant les murs, rechercha un moyen de parvenir jusqu'au tertre. Le vieux sorcier trouva enfin la chaîne qui se matérialisa devant leurs yeux. Tout le monde s'attendait une barque comme dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Au lieu de cela, ils virent arriver vers eux un radeau. Aussitôt, des milliers d'inferis sautèrent sur le radeau pour s'attaquer aux arrivants. Les cinq sorciers lancèrent en même temps le lasso de feu en direction des inferis. Mais la tâche n'était pas aisée car les cadavres remontaient sans cesse sur le radeau et ils se rapprochaient inéluctablement du bord en même temps que le radeau. Hermione leur cria que c'était l'inferiar qui les commandait. Il fallait trouver un moyen de détourner son attention. Ron proposa qu'il se transforme en acromentule et surprenne le sorcier. Hermione n'était pas d'accord avec ce plan suicidaire. Si l'inferiar se rendait compte de sa présence, c'en était fini de lui. Pour plus de sécurité, Ginny envisagea de le suivre. Ce fut autour d'Harry de montrer sa désapprobation. Kumsfec intervint et poussa un cri pour leur signaler qu'il les suivrait. La sœur et le frère se transformèrent et partirent. Les trois sorciers combattaient les inferis qui avaient accostaient. Dédoublant leur concentration, les trois sorciers lancèrent aussi le patronus de feu.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny volait autour de l'inferiar qui projetait des sortilèges de mort. En le survolant d'assez prêt, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Barthemius Croupton Jr. Ron, qui venait d'arriver, le reconnut aussi. Il se souvint alors du fameux soir de Noël où il l'avait capturé avec deux autres mangemorts. Il ne s'en était pas étonné tant il était obnubilé par d'autres projets. Personne n'avait fait attention à la présence de ce sorcier tant ils étaient tous pris dans l'euphorie de la fête. Mais maintenant il se rappelait que le sorcier avait subi le baiser du détraqueur à la fin de sa quatrième année. Comment Maugrey avait-il pu lui modifier la mémoire ? Peut-être qu'étant un corps sans âme réelle, il était assez simple d'implanter de nouveaux souvenirs. Il descendit le long de son fil et s'approcha suffisamment pour commencer à tisser une toile qui emprisonnerait le sorcier. Celui-ci leva les yeux et lança un sortilège de mort en direction de Ron qui l'évita en se balançant. Il remonta le long de son fil pour se cacher dans la pénombre. Kumsfec profita de cet instant pour attaquer en lui plantant ses serres dans les yeux. Aucun son ne s'échappa du sorcier. Par contre, le phénix tomba pour renaître dans un tas de cendres. Toucher un inferiar conduisait d'une certaine manière à la mort. Le petit oisillon poussait de petits cris.

Sur la berge, alors que le nombre d'inferis ne cessaient de revenir à la charge, ils commencèrent petit à petit à diminuer. Harry le comprit quand il sentit la puissance de son phénix diminuer. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les cadavres pour rejoindre le radeau. Celui-ci n'avait pas de pagaies. Hermione se concentra sur l'air ambiant et en fit apparaître deux. Les inferis n'apparaissaient plus. Ils comprirent en voyant le tertre. L'inferiar était aveugle. Ginny volait toujours au-dessus du sorcier. Ron, toujours à l'affût, tissait une toile comparable à celle de Godric's Hollow. Il espérait ainsi le capturer comme la dernière fois. Quand le frère et la sœur virent arriver leurs amis, Ils descendirent et reprirent leur forme originelle. L'inferiar, maintenant aveugle, dégageait de son corps le même froid glacial qu'un détraqueur. Les sorciers savaient qu'ils ne servaient à rien de tenter de lancer un patronus, celui-ci serait inefficace. Ils devaient invoquer le Feudeymon. Mais ils se sentaient tous épuisés après leurs longs combats. Il fallait cependant que l'un d'eux le fasse. Ginny suggéra une expérience osée. Elle proposa qu'Harry jette le maléfice. Quand celui-ci apparaîtrait, elle, Ron et Hermione tenteraient de le canaliser dans la toile que Ron avait commencé à tisser. Ils doubleraient le piège par le bouclier de cristal. Ainsi, ils pourraient récupérer la coupe. Abelforth dit que l'idée était excellente. Ils allaient devoir synchroniser l'opération car l'inferiar commençait à recouvrer ces moyens. Harry lança le puissant maléfice en le contrôlant au maximum. Tout son esprit était fixé sur cet objectif. La horde de bêtes se jeta sur le sorcier qui fut dépecé et brûlé en quelques secondes. Les trois jeunes sorciers métamorphosèrent la toile en une main géante qui s'abattit autour du sortilège et doublèrent le piège. Harry put relâcher le sort. Il était à bout de souffle. Abelforth se concentra et détecta la coupe qui était enterrée. Il l'attira à lui. Ils étaient cependant trop fatigués pour envisager de repartir par le chemin parcouru. De plus, le piège commençait à perdre en intensité. Les bêtes se déchaînaient à l'intérieur et commençaient à s'attaquer à la toile. Ron appela Kreattur. Comprenant son idée, Ginny appela Dobby et Winky. Les elfes arrivèrent. Harry, mettant Kumsfec dans sa poche, demanda à Winky de transporter Ginny dans la Salle du Phénix. Ron fit la même requête à Kreattur pour Hermione. Les jeunes femmes protestèrent mais les jeunes hommes tinrent leurs positions. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de discuter, la toile avait presque disparu, et les boucliers céderaient d'un moment à l'autre. Dobby emmena Abelforth. Harry et son ami regardait les bêtes qui attaquaient la paroi magique. Les quelques secondes qu'ils durent attendre leur parurent une éternité. La horde avait enfin réussi à s'échapper et recherchait déjà de nouvelles proies. Elles virent les jeunes sorciers et voulurent se jeter sur elles. Les elfes arrivèrent juste à temps et transplanèrent avec leurs maîtres respectifs. Les bêtes poussèrent des hurlements de rage et voulurent suivre leurs proies. Elles percutèrent le plafond qui s'écroula sous leur attaque. Une immense explosion retentit. Une partie du terrain des Jedusor s'effondra enterrant à jamais le secret de Voldemort.


	43. 43 Dans un avenir proche

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

43 – Dans un avenir proche

Quand les jeunes hommes rentrèrent, accompagnées de leurs elfes, les jeunes femmes se précipitèrent à leur rencontre. Tout le monde se félicitait de s'en être sorti vivant. Ils étaient pourtant dans un état d'extrême fatigue. Leurs nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Abelforth souriait devant cette scène émouvante, tenant toujours la coupe.

- Et bien, je pense que nous venons de terminer la recherche de tous les horcruxes. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le détruire. Je sais que vous êtes épuisés, il faut cependant que nous nous occupions de ce horcruxe dès maintenant. Ensuite, nous irons dans la Chambre des Secrets pour le déposer. Pas la peine de réveiller Sersiffle, nous nous contenterons de déposer l'objet.

- Mais professeur, intervint Ginny, Kumsfec est revenu à son état d'origine. Impossible donc de transplaner jusqu'à la chambre, et sans son pouvoir, pas moyen de restaurer l'objet, et la bague.

- C'est vrai Ginny. Mais il n'empêche qu'il est plus sage de déposer la coupe avec les autres. Les artefacts semblent se protéger entre eux. Et une petite chose encore, arrêtez de m'appeler professeur. Je crois que vous avez mérité le droit de m'appeler Abelforth. Vous venez ce soir de réussir un grand exploit, et je n'ai pratiquement plus rien à vous apprendre. Vous êtes devenus de grands sorciers qui savent gérer leurs pouvoirs. Nous sommes au même niveau. Vous avez pour vous la jeunesse et la vie, moi je n'ai que la vieillesse et l'expérience. Vous êtes cependant plus grand car vous n'avez pas rejeté la sagesse d'un vieux fou, comme me l'avait assuré mon frère.

Les jeunes gens regardèrent leur ancien vieux professeur et lui donnèrent une accolade affective. Il faisait partie de leur vie à part entière. Avec l'aide des elfes présents, ils transplanèrent dans la pièce secrète de Salazar Serpentard. Harry proposa alors à Ron de détruire l'horcruxe car ses mains tremblaient trop. Le jeune homme accepta et planta le crochet qui était resté dans la pièce. Comme pour les autres fois, un nuage noir apparut qui disparut en poussant un horrible cri strident. Une bague avec un rubis émeraude tomba dans le sein de la coupe. Le jeune sorcier la prit et la déposa à côté des autres reliques. Il ne leur manquait plus que deux bagues pour mettre à jour le fameux trésor des fondateurs. Harry était certain que Dumbledore leur avait laissé un indice, mais il était trop las pour y réfléchir. La nuit était bien avancée quand le vieil ermite les quitta. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Ils portaient encore les stigmates de cette nuit d'horreur. Ils passèrent l'après-midi en compagnie de leurs camarades qui ne leur posèrent aucune question. Harry gardait Kumsfec en permanence avec lui. Il sentait que son phénix avait besoin de sa présence après cette confrontation avec l'inferiar. Ils reprirent le lendemain soir les cours avec l'A.D. Durant cette semaine, Minerva annonça aux quatre amis la naissance de Teddy Lupin. Harry était désormais le parrain officiel du fils de Remus. Celui-ci présentait déjà des capacités de métamorphomage puisqu'il arrivait déjà à changer de couleurs de cheveux. Leur ancien professeur en était rassuré car il avait craint que son enfant ne présente davantage de signes du loup-garou. Les quatre amis étaient heureux pour leur ami. Et les semaines défilèrent ainsi jusqu'aux vacances d'avril. Le château était paisible en l'occurrence.

En ce samedi matin d'avril, ils transplanèrent chez le vieil ermite qui les attendait. Kumsfec n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa taille normale et Harry s'en inquiétait un peu.

- Bonsoir jeune gens, nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis bientôt un mois mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous laisser respirer après notre petite aventure. Pourtant, vous connaissant, vous avez dû continuer vos recherches sur les bagues des fondateurs.

- Tout à fait Abelforth, dit Harry. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre frère ne vous les a pas confiés.

- Pour te répondre honnêtement je ne sais pas. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que vous fassiez quelque chose comme dans la quête des horcruxes.

- Vu le temps que l'on a pris à rechercher les horcruxes et à les détruire, pour cette chasse au trésor, il aurait au moins pu simplifier les choses, exprima Ron.

- Vous connaissiez mon frère, ne jamais dévoiler l'entière vérité même si l'on a des soupçons. Et je pense qu'il n'était pas sûr du rapprochement entre les bagues et le trésor des fondateurs. Il n'a dû découvrir le rapprochement que juste avant sa mort.

Les propos du vieil ermite ajoutaient encore plus de confusion dans l'esprit des jeunes sorciers. Il s'en excusa et leur expliqua qu'ils se rendraient près d'Ashibetsu qui se trouvait sur l'île d'Hokkaido. Ils suivraient un entraînement un peu particulier dans un temple. Les quatre amis interrogèrent du regard leur professeur qui leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts. Ils hochèrent la tête. Celui-ci sortit de sa poche un petit temple japonais et il leur demanda de s'accrocher à l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un portoloin. Ils atterrirent dans une grande cour à ciel ouvert. Un sorcier les attendait.

- Bonjour Abelforth-San. Je me présente, je m'appelle Yoichi. Je serais votre guide. Se tournant vers les jeunes sorciers. Vous devez être certainement ses élèves, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

Il les salua en joignant les deux mains et en se courbant légèrement. Ils firent de même. Yoichi continua dans sa présentation.

- Vous êtes ici dans le plus grand sanctuaire de magie du Japon. Notre centre se compose de cinq grands bâtiments où nous étudions et la magie et les pratiques moldues. Vous serez logés dans le bâtiment des invités.

Euh, excusez Mr Yoichi, intervint Hermione, que voulez-vous dire par vous étudiez les pratiques moldues ?

- Un de nos bâtiments est consacré aux sciences moldues et à leur histoire. Nos élèves apprennent les sciences, l'histoire et la géographie sous l'angle des moldus. Nous avons un cursus de douze ans d'études. Les jeunes sorciers et les cracmols intègrent ce centre à l'âge de neuf ans. Nous favorisons leur éducation et leur enseignement.

- Comment se fait-il que vous appreniez les sciences moldues ? demanda Ron.

- Notre communauté, comme la vôtre, était repliée sur elle au début du vingtième siècle. Mais suite à ce que les moldus appellent la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, nous avons changé notre objectif.

Hermione se rappela alors d'un événement tragique qui avait frappé le Japon à cette époque.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les américains ont lâché sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki les premières bombes atomiques.

- Je vois Hermione-San que votre réputation n'est pas surfaite. Effectivement, ces deux bombes ont fait un grand mal à notre pays et à notre communauté. Le nombre de jeunes sorciers morts à cette occasion nous a fait ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que nous ne devions plus laisser les moldus nous surprendre avec leurs terribles armes. Les sages des différents centres de magie du pays se sont réunis et ont décidé de construire ce centre où les sorciers apprennent les sciences moldues. Nous étudions la physique, la médecine, l'astronomie, l'écologie et d'autres matières qui se rapportent aux problèmes que connaissent les moldus.

- Mais vous êtes en avance de plusieurs années alors. Et la magie dans tout ça, s'exclama Harry.

- Nous l'utilisons pour devancer certaines avancées des moldus. Nous essayons de canaliser la magie et les avancées technologiques des moldus. Nous réussissons dans certains domaines, mais d'autres restent complexes comme la mise au point du sérum contre un virus particulièrement important qui touche l'ensemble de la population moldue à travers le monde. Et les sorciers n'échappent pas la règle. Ce virus, fabriqué semble-t-il, par des moldus et des sorciers, tuent les moldus et privent les sorciers de leurs pouvoirs magiques. La magie nous protège des effets mortels du virus quand nous sommes contaminés mais il annihile nos pouvoirs magiques.

Les jeunes gens étaient ébahis par cette nouvelle. Un virus qui annihile les pouvoirs magiques ! Un virus mis au point par des sorciers et des moldus. Ils n'arrivaient pas en croire leurs oreilles.

- Si cela vous intéresse, vous pourrez visiter notre centre d'études. Je pense cependant que vous n'en aurez pas le temps car d'après ce que m'a dit Abelforth-San, vous êtes en guerre et vous avez besoin d'élargir votre horizon magique. Vous apprendrez donc en premier lieu à mieux cacher votre puissance magique pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe de vous. Vous apprendrez aussi quelques sorts. Votre maître m'a dit que vous saviez pratiquer la légilimancie, l'occlumancie, la fluxomancie, la métamorphose et la magie sans baguette. Il paraîtrait que vous êtes doués pour apprendre aussi rapidement de nouveaux sorts, nous verrons donc cela, surtout vous Harry-San qui dégageait beaucoup trop de flux magiques. Vous avez en vous un sort si puissant qu'il faudra que je vous donne un cours particulier. Vous serez confié au soin de ma fille, Maiko. Elle est à peine plus âgée que vous mais elle est versée dans beaucoup de nos arts.

Les quatre jeunes gens étaient fascinés. De tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre de magie différente, ce sanctuaire était sans conteste le plus incroyable à bien des égards. Une jeune femme élancée s'approcha d'eux. Elle était vêtue comme une moldue et leur souriait quand elle se présenta. Il s'agissait de la fille de Yoichi.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle poliment. Je suis Maiko, et je serais provisoirement votre instructrice pendant cette semaine. Vous devez avoir faim.

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Je répondrais volontiers à vos questions.

Effectivement, ils avaient beaucoup de questions. L'une de celles qu'Harry avait envie de poser concernait leur implication dans le monde moldu.

- Nous sommes très discrets. Certains de nos sorciers acceptent le fait de vivre en simple moldus. Ils travaillent le plus souvent dans de hautes sphères de la politique et de la science. Ils sont ainsi au courant des avancées et des événements du monde moldu. Ils nous préviennent constamment de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde moldu. Les mariages entre les sorciers et les moldus sont fréquents, et même avec des cracmols. Nous ne rejetons aucun de nos compatriotes comme vous autres. Notre centre est connu pour recueillir des orphelins, et si nous voyons que certains disposent de certaines facultés particulières d'apprentissage, nous les incorporons avec nos élèves sorciers. Une bonne entente règne entre nous.

- Et vous n'avez pas de problèmes avec des mages noirs ? demanda Ginny.

- Nous connaissons des difficultés avec des sorciers qui ont mal tournés, mais ils ont été exclus assez jeunes de notre centre. Nous les maintenons quand même sous surveillance dans un centre à part. Nous diminuons leur potentiel magique de façon significative. Et dès que ce potentiel est suffisamment bas, nous les relâchons dans le monde moldu où ils se débrouillent. Ils travaillent la plupart du temps comme de simples manœuvres. Nous veillons à les aider s'ils ne s'en sortent pas mais ils ne travaillent pas dans notre centre de formation.

- Je viens de m'en rendre compte, dit soudain Ron, mais vous ne seriez pas une parente du professeur Jimaki !

- En effet c'est ma sœur aînée. Elle fait partie du programme d'échanges que nous avons instauré avec votre défunt directeur. Je vous présente d'ailleurs mes sincères condoléances même si cela est un peu tard. Mais je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps. Comment se porte-t-elle ?

Les quatre amis exposèrent la situation de leur école et ne cachèrent pratiquement rien. La jeune femme souriait en entendant ces nouvelles.

- Je vois qu'elle a bien aidé. Elle fait honneur à notre famille. Il est quand même étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait usage de sa magie. Elle ne vous a pas encore montré sa pratique de la magie.

- Non c'est vrai, elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion avec tous les événements passés, confirma Harry. Mais dîtes-moi, vous n'utilisez pas de baguettes magiques ?

- Bien sûr que si, je la porte en permanence sur moi, comme tous nos sorciers.

Les quatre la regardèrent sans comprendre. Devant leur regard interrogateur, elle leva sa main droite pour montrer une bague.

- Voici ce que vous appelez ma baguette. Elle est sous une forme métamorphosée. Nous pouvons ainsi toujours l'avoir sur nous sans avoir à la cacher quand nous nous promenons dans le monde moldu.

- Mais c'est extrêmement compliqué, s'exclama Hermione. La baguette, choisissant son sorcier, vous lui ôtez une partie de ses possibilités.

- Non, pas réellement, expliqua la jeune femme. A l'inverse de vos baguettes qui sont fabriquées dans des bois rigides, nos baguettes sont principalement constituées de bambous. C'est à la fois très solide et très souple. Nous pouvons ainsi modifier la structure de nos baguettes sans forcément lui faire perdre une partie de ses capacités.

- Très bien, dit Harry. Cependant j'aimerais revenir sur un point qui m'intrigue. Vous avez dit que les mariages entre les sorciers et les moldus étaient fréquents. Cela doit être récent alors.

- Pas du tout Harry-San. Et je vois où vous vous voulez en venir. Vous ne regardez le monde qu'en vous inspirant de votre situation actuelle. Mais notre société magique vit depuis deux millénaires. Nous avons aussi connu votre problème à certaines époques, mais il est définitivement réglé grâce à une avancée récente des moldus qui implique quand même beaucoup de dérapages.

Toute l'attention du jeune homme, et de ses amis, était focalisée sur les propos de la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous excluez entièrement du monde moldu, vous devriez pourtant en avoir entendu parler, cela a été un vrai raz-de-marée dans la communauté internationale moldue à son époque, et c'est devenue une pratique courante maintenant, il s'agit de l'ADN. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'une sorte de carte de notre patrimoine génétique qui est propre à chaque humain sur cette Terre. Grâce à ce test, pour vaincre les dernières convictions du genre que vous connaissez, nous avons soumis le soi-disant représentant d'une race pure. Il s'est avéré que ses gènes contenaient en quantité infime une partie des gènes de sa soi-disant race pure. Il avait plus de gènes moldus que moi. Désormais, tout élève qui entre dans cette école est soumis à ce test pour éviter toute velléité de ce type.

Les quatre amis étaient sidérés par ce progrès spectaculaire. Les sorciers soumis à un test à leur entrée pour connaître leur code génétique. Ils ne pensaient pas que les avancées moldues étaient si poussées.

- Notre plus grand problème actuel est un problème entre les traditionnalistes et les progressistes. Les traditionnalistes trouvent que nous nous moldurisons trop. Ils oublient pourtant les raisons qui nous ont poussées à changer notre façon de voir les choses. Si nous prenons l'exemple de la découverte de l'ADN, il y a de ça quelques temps, un professeur anglais a affirmé avoir réussi à cloner une brebis. Vous ne voyez évidement pas de quoi je parle.

- Si je crois que j'en ai entendu vaguement mes parents en parlaient, dit Hermione. Il s'agit de copier à l'identique un animal par un procédé très particulier.

- C'est à peu près ça sans tous les détails techniques dont je vous ferais grâce. Et bien les moldus pensent que grâce à ce procédé, ils sont enfin sur la voie de l'immortalité.

- Vous pouvez répéter, dirent les jeunes gens ensemble.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que seuls les sorciers ont le monopole de l'immortalité. Les moldus en rêvent aussi. Et je reconnais que le procédé est très ingénieux. Nous l'étudions nous-mêmes pour éviter un nouveau débordement. Si les communautés magiques s'associaient, vous ne seriez pas surpris outre mesure. Nous avançons beaucoup plus vite dans certains domaines que les moldus grâce à la magie, mais il reste des domaines où ils nous sont encore supérieurs. Il est cependant certain qu'un jour, notre existence de sorciers sera connue et il nous faudra être prêt. Vous êtes aujourd'hui préoccupé par un problème mineur, attendez quelques années et vous aurez un problème beaucoup plus grave.

Les jeunes sorciers étaient effrayés par ces informations. Il pensait avoir une guerre sur les bras avec des influences importantes, et ils se rendaient qu'un autre danger pouvait surgir, mais pas de là où ils s'y attendaient. Les moldus avec leurs avancées et leurs recherches pourraient leur causer plus de problèmes dans l'avenir et mettre en péril le code du secret magique.

- Attendez, je me rappelle que vous avez dit que des moldus et des sorciers travaillaient ensemble. Vous avez dit qu'ils avaient mis au point un virus qui décimait la population magique. Est-ce que vous savez s'ils étudient aussi le monde moldu à votre façon ?

- Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec cette histoire, elle ne vous concerne pas, du moins pas directement.

- Comment ça pas directement ? releva Ginny.

- Je veux dire par là que je ne veux pas vous inquiéter inutilement.

- Après ce que vous venez de nous apprendre, je pense que nous sommes prêts à encaisser beaucoup de choses, affirma Ron.

Maiko regarda Abelforth qui avait suivi la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et sourit à la jeune japonaise.

- Soit, je vais vous expliquer. Il s'agit d'un groupe de sorciers qui se fait appeler Les Enfants des Dieux. Il cherche à contrôler le monde magique et le monde moldu. Ils approchent toujours insidieusement les sorciers les plus puissants du moment. Albus Dumbledore a été approché par eux par l'intermédiaire de Grindelwald. Et Voldemort très certainement. D'après nos derniers renseignements, ils s'étaient installés dans les régions transylvaniennes.

- Mais c'est là où vous avez perdu sa trace, réagit soudainement Ginny.

- C'est vrai, admit le vieil ermite. Mais j'ignorais que Grindelwald les connaissait.

- Ils approchent souvent les sorciers qui recherchent la grandeur ou le pouvoir à tout prix, quels que soient leurs motifs. En réalité, ils se servent de ces sorciers comme expérience. D'après ce que nous savons, leur but est surtout une recherche de l'immortalité. Ils ne se sont associés que très récemment avec des moldus, vers la fin de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Ils agissent dans l'ombre et favorisent le chaos. Ils aident autant les dictateurs moldus que les sorciers. Et ils profitent des dernières technologies moldues. Nous avons essayé de prévenir les différentes communautés magiques à travers le monde, mais ils leur paraient improbable qu'une telle alliance puisse exister. Harry-San, vous pouvez être certain que vous serez aussi approché. Vous avez un énorme potentiel magique qui pourrait les intéresser, ainsi que vous trois, de manière différente.

Les implications de ces nouvelles données bouleversèrent les quatre amis. Harry se demandait quand il connaîtrait une vie normale. Et les paroles de leur professeur de potions l'atteignirent d'un coup : la mal est toujours vairé et changeant. Quand vous pensez l'avoir vaincu, un autre apparaît encore plus malfaisant. Le jeune homme, qui depuis un certain temps, ne pensait plus à devenir auror, se demandait s'il n'allait pas revenir sur ses positions. Il serait peut-être utile qu'il fasse profiter de son expérience aux aurors. Et d'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il serait peut-être temps que la société magique britannique évoluasse. Et la discussion continua ainsi une partie de la nuit. Ils engrangèrent information sur information. Ils quittèrent leur hôtesse forte tard. Ils étaient logés dans un petit pavillon. Fulgura, qui les avait rejoint, profitait d'un enclos aménagé pour la circonstance. Ils étaient encore debout à discuter.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point notre communauté est fragile par rapport à ici ? leur dit Hermione. Ils ont des années d'avance sur nous dans tous les domaines possibles.

- Je sais, dit Ron, et je trouve cela effrayant. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que les moldus étaient si … dangereux.

- Tu te trompes Ron, intervint Ginny. Elle nous a mise en garde quand elle nous a expliqué les messages subliminaux. Mais ici, c'est d'une autre ampleur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Albus nous a concocté un tel voyage. Nous avons commencé par des communautés anciennes qui se sont adaptés du mieux qu'elles ont pu pour finir par une société ultramoderne à tous les points de vue. Je me sens ridicule et arriérée par eux.

- J'ai la même impression que toi, dit Hermione. Si nous devions essayer de faire évoluer les mentalités chez nous, il faudrait s'y prendre en douceur. Et vous en pensez quoi de cette histoire de secte secrète ?

- Pour te répondre franchement, dit Ron d'un ton sérieux, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Il y a eu au cours de l'histoire des rumeurs parlant d'un groupuscule qui agirait dans l'ombre. J'en ai entendu parler par mes parents, mais il disait ceci sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Il faut croire qu'il existe vraiment, intervint Ginny. Et si c'est vrai, Voldemort est beaucoup plus dangereux. Et si nous parvenons à le vaincre, je ne crois pas que nous pourrons nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis chéri ?

Harry était songeur et regardait le ciel étoilé. Il écoutait sans écouter. Trop d'informations à digérer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Albus Dumbledore lui demandait de mettre fin aux activités d'un groupuscule obscure. Cela signifierait que la guerre contre Voldemort ne serait qu'une sorte d'échauffement. Et quel échauffement. Des morts comme s'il en pleuvait. Des créatures maléfiques dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. De la magie ancienne qui ressurgissait. Et Voldemort et lui au milieu s'affrontant comme des pions sur un immense échiquier. Il se tourna vers Abelforth l'air résolu.

- Est-ce que vous étiez au courant de cette histoire ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Une petite partie. Mais ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions car je sens poindre ta colère, et j'en perçois les raisons. Tu as l'impression d'être une marionnette entre les mains de mon frère. Sache que je suis dans la même galère que toi. Mon frère ne m'a jamais explicitement donné les raisons de tous ces voyages. Je savais juste qu'ils devaient vous permettre de vaincre Voldemort. Je ne pensais qu'il avait de plus grandes ambitions.

- De plus grandes ambitions ? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais me mettre à la recherche de ce groupuscule après mon combat contre Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il voulait te mettre en garde et te dire de rester prudent. Si cela peut te rassurer, cela signifie aussi qu'il était sûr de ta victoire. Tu possèdes de grandes qualités que nous n'avions pas à ton âge. Je sais je me répète un peu, mais il faut bien comprendre que tu as une place importante dans le monde magique, et si tu sors victorieux de ton combat, quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras ta vie durant un sorcier à part. Il voulait certainement te préparer à cet état de fait. Et il n'y aura pas que des côtés positifs. Si jamais Maiko a raison, dans un proche avenir, il vous faudra lutter non plus pour sauver notre communauté magique, mais pour sauver la magie tout court.

Les paroles du vieil ermite n'auguraient rien de bon. Le jeune homme qui pensait qu'après cette guerre il pourrait mener une vie normale voyait ses rêves voler en éclat. Il dormit très mal cette nuit-là ainsi que Ginny.


	44. 44 Le choix d'une vie

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

44 – Le choix d'une vie

Le lendemain, l'entraînement des quatre amis put commencer. Ils avaient une heure de méditation avant d'entreprendre l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Harry n'arrivait pas à méditer comme il se devait. Les échos de la conversation de la veille résonnaient encore en lui. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Yoichi qui demanda à parler à Harry en particulier. Le jeune sorcier sortit et suivit le vieux professeur à l'extérieur du temple où il méditait. Ils traversèrent un pont suspendu pour se retrouver en dehors de l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Ils étaient entourés par une forêt de bambous.

- Potter-San, vous semblez troublé plus que de raisons. Abelforth-San m'a mis au courant de votre discussion, il me semble que cela vous trouble.

Bien que calme en apparence, Harry bouillait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il en avait assez d'être un pantin, un espoir pour toute une communauté, un jouet de convoitises pour de futurs ennemis. Il en avait assez de porter sur ses épaules une responsabilité qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Depuis qu'il connaissait le monde de la magie, il n'avait jamais pu être comme les autres jeunes de son âge.

- Ecoutez, dit le jeune sorcier au bord de la limite, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Il faudrait que je vous raconte tout ce qui m'est arrivé et tout ce que j'ai perdu pour que vous compreniez. Je ferais des efforts mais il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour moi de commencer par de la méditation. Il me faut du temps pour admettre certaines … réalités.

- Cependant, je constate que vous vous contrôlez car j'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous en prendre à moi.

- Jamais je n'aurais osé m'en prendre à vous ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Pas volontairement mais vous oubliez la puissance de vos sorts. Albus-San vous a donné la responsabilité d'une grande force qu'il n'avait pas lui-même.

- La responsabilité ! Vous parlez d'une responsabilité ? Une manipulation serait un terme plus approprié, dit le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe.

- Je peux comprendre votre désapprobation. Mais ne juger pas trop sévèrement Dumbledore-San. Il …

- Il quoi ? Se révolta Harry. Depuis le début il nous manipule dans l'ombre. J'ai déjà une prophétie qui me demande de tuer pour survivre, et maintenant un groupuscule qui pourrait s'en prendre à moi car je vais devenir intéressant si je vaincs Voldemort. Et ma vie dans tout ça ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de dire mon mot ?

- Potter-San, dit calmement le vieux maître, il ne sert à rien de vous énerver. Vous ne résoudrez pas ainsi votre problème. Abelforth m'a un peu expliqué votre situation depuis votre naissance. Je confesse qu'en entendant votre histoire, j'ai cru comprendre que votre vie n'a pas toujours été ordinaire.

- …

- Et il semble que vous ayez dû mûrir plus rapidement que la plupart de vos camarades pour résister à tout ce vous avez perdu et gagné.

- Gagné ? Qu'ai-je gagné au bout de tant d'années de souffrance ? Un peu plus de morts pour me protéger ? Des souvenirs flous de mes parents ? Un mentor manipulateur ? Qu'ai-je réellement gagné que je vais encore perdre dans les mois à venir ? Je mets mes meilleurs amis en danger ainsi que la femme que j'aime. Qu'ai-je gagné ? La vraie question est plutôt qu'est-ce que je vais perdre ?

Le jeune homme avait dit tout ça sans sourciller. Le ton avait été posé mais la peur et la colère avaient percé dans le fond.

- Potter-San, vous faîtes preuve de courage en vous inquiétant pour vos amis, mais je crois qu'ils ont fait le choix de vous suivre, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont confiance en vous et en votre victoire.

- Le choix ! Vous croyez vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez dans quelles circonstances ils ont pris leur décision.

Et Harry expliqua ses plus grandes aventures avec ses amis. Il essaya de démontrer qu'au début tout cela pouvait paraître un jeu, mais au fil des années, les défis ont été plus grands et plus mortels. Et pour en finir, Albus Dumbledore avait inclus Ginny. Tout cela parce qu'une stupide prophétie disait qu'il aurait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et ce pouvoir était celui de l'Amour. Un pouvoir fort complexe au vu des différentes formes qu'il pouvait prendre. Le vieux maître l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Cela fit un grand bien de pouvoir ainsi vider son ressentiment et son amertume.

- Potter-San, je comprends votre juste colère. Vous ne vouliez pas être différent des autres et porter sur vos épaules une aussi lourde responsabilité. Pourtant vous l'avez accepté. Et le fait d'apprendre que vous risquez de vous battre votre vie durant ne vous satisfait pas. Cependant, vous avez omis un point important, Abelforth m'a aussi appris que vous envisagiez de devenir auror bien avant d'apprendre la prophétie.

Ce commentaire troubla profondément le jeune homme. Depuis qu'il avait découvert différentes magies, il ne songeait plus sérieusement à devenir auror.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune sorcier. Savoir qu'il y a de si belles magies à travers le monde m'a fait envisager d'autres projets.

- Et il vous faudrait plusieurs vies pour les expérimenter toutes. Et pourtant, pour en revenir à ce que vous envisagiez, vous ne pensez pas que d'une certaine manière, vous saviez d'avance que votre vie ne serait pas pareille que celle des autres. D'après ce que m'a dit Abelforth, être Auror constitue à pourchasser les mages noirs. Donc vous saviez que vous seriez obligés de vous battre votre vie durant.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Quand je voulais devenir auror, c'était pour protéger les autres, et éviter que de nouveaux Voldemort apparaissent.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ait changé ? Certes vous avez découvert de nouvelles pratiques magiques, certes votre puissance magique est grande, bien qu'un peu instable, cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de poursuivre votre rêve. Vous avez affronté plus de magie noire que n'importe quel sorcier adulte pour votre jeune âge. Et vous vous en êtes merveilleusement bien sortis.

- Oui, je sais ! Mais mes amis m'ont beaucoup aidé, et ils continuent.

- Donc vous admettez que devenir auror vous tente toujours, que donc pourchasser des mages noirs fait partie de vos priorités, et que donc affronter de nouveaux dangers ne vous effraient pas plus que ça.

La manière dont le vieux maître venait de retourner la conversation consterna le jeune sorcier. Il avait l'impression de se faire faire la morale comme quand Albus lui avait démontré la finesse d'interprétation de la prophétie. Il voulut rétorquer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je veux juste mener une vie normale après cette guerre, et tenter d'apporter un peu de bonheur dans ma vie. Je crois que je le mérite.

- Tout le monde le mérite, mais il ne faut pas que vous y pensiez de façon égoïste car vous ne supportez pas l'injustice dont vous êtes frappé. Chaque humain sur cette Terre porte sa croix. Cette croix est différente pour chacun d'entre nous et est parfois plus lourde que d'autres. Regardez votre jeune amie. Bien qu'amoureuse de vous, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment elle vivait le fait d'être en votre compagnie. D'après vos dires, sa vie ne sera pas facile si on l'associe à vous qui êtes déjà connu à travers votre communauté, et bien d'autres. Votre ami Ronald-San semblait aussi souffrir de vivre dans votre ombre. Et votre amie Hermione-San souffrira toujours du fait de son statut de moldu, surtout avec les réformes qu'elle envisage, et d'être l'amie de l'Elu. Vous ne pensez pas que par moment vous agissez de façon égoïste.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un aussi lourd fardeau pour ses amis ? Il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Lui qui pensait sans cesse à leur sécurité se trouvait devant le fait accompli. Il savait qu'être son ami avait des avantages et des inconvénients, mais il ne pensait que cela pouvait entraver leur propre développement. Un doute affreux s'empara de lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne pense qu'à lui comme Albus Dumbledore ? Il ne l'admettait pas.

- Potter-San. Vous aimez sincèrement vos amis et vous voulez les protéger, mais il faut que vous acceptiez que vous ayez un destin un peu hors norme. Votre vie ne sera jamais celle d'une personne normale. Vos amis le savent, et même s'ils n'en ont pas conscience, ils l'ont accepté avec le temps. Dumbledore-San a commis des erreurs comme tout le monde, mais il croyait en vous. Vous êtes digne de la confiance qu'il a mis en vous. Vous n'avez jamais succombé, et vous vous révoltez contre un destin que vous croyez tout tracé. Mais ceci n'est qu'une illusion. Notre vie dépend des choix que nous faisons. Vous avez fait le choix de vous battre depuis que vous êtes entré à Poudlard. Dumbledore-San vous a laissé faire vos preuves seuls. Lui-même, à votre âge, n'avait pas autant fait pour votre communauté magique. Ne lui en voulait pas pour les mauvaises raisons. Il a placé en vous toute sa confiance et toute son affection. Cela est peut-être le plus grand trésor qu'il vous ait légué. Réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire.

Le vieux japonais planta là le jeune homme qui était sous le choc. Il n'avait pas envisagé les possibilités sous ce nouvel angle. Comme pour son combat contre Voldemort, la fuite n'était pas une option. Et si à l'avenir, il devait affronter ce groupuscule, il ne fuirait pas non plus. Le vieux maître venait de lui rappeler pourquoi tant de gens croyaient en lui. Il était après tout le dépositaire du savoir d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait affronté plus de mages noirs que n'importe quel sorcier. Il n'avait jamais ployé devant l'adversité. Malgré toutes les morts qu'il avait connu, il était resté digne et les avait acceptés avec le temps. Il avait fait ses choix en toute connaissance de cause. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son mentor de croire en lui. Il avait parcouru des chemins de la magie que peu de sorciers avaient explorés. Il avait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Il devait accepter qu'il ait désormais un destin qui l'obligerait à se battre sa vie durant. Etre Auror n'était pas un choix anodin. Il se rappela alors des raisons infantiles qui l'avaient poussé à choisir cette carrière plutôt qu'une autre. Mais en y réfléchissant, il entrevoyait les véritables raisons sous les causes de l'époque. Se destinait-il vraiment à combattre pour le restant de ses jours ou voulait-il préserver la sécurité de ses amis ? Peut-être les deux à la fois. Pouvait-il être heureux sans nuire à ses amis, sans leur faire de l'ombre pour leur avenir ? Il devrait en parler avec eux. Il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec eux trop pris par la guerre. Tant de questions avec de si grandes possibilités. Harry s'assit en tailleur face à la forêt de bambous et se mit à méditer en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Harry médita toute la matinée avant de rejoindre ses amis à midi. Il les trouva se restaurant agréablement. Yoichi les avait prévenus que le jeune homme avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire le point. Il se joignit au repas qui se fit dans la bonne humeur. Maiko le prévint que Yoichi le prendrait avec lui pour cet après-midi pendant qu'elle entraînerait ses amis. Celui-ci acquiesça. A quatorze heures, ils se séparèrent. Yoichi attendait le jeune sorcier devant la forêt de bambous. Harry était plus que détendu maintenant. Le vieux maître en sembla ravi car il dégageait moins de flux magiques. Ils traversèrent la forêt pour se retrouver au bord de l'océan. Le vieux maître lui demanda alors de lancer le sort qu'il avait créé. Harry s'exécuta. Il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler la Vague de Laas mais le sort était trop puissant. Yoichi lui dit de s'arrêter. Le sort avait ouvert la mer en deux sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le vieux japonais était très impressionné. Harry se retrouva à genoux haletant et en nage.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vos flux magiques sont si instables. Le sort que vous avez créé est trop puissant pour un sorcier inexpérimenté. Il faut que vous appreniez à le contrôler graduellement. Prenez le temps de vous relever. Et fermez aussi votre esprit. Il serait dommage que vous déstabilisiez vos amis.

Le jeune homme suivit les consignes. Pour se remettre, il se concentra sur sa respiration pour en retrouver un rythme normal. Yoichi lui expliqua qu'il devait contrôler son sortilège avant même qu'il ne le lance. Il fallait qu'il soit en accord avec son sortilège comme pour ses autres sortilèges. Le jeune homme comprit et tenta de s'harmoniser avec son sort. L'exercice leur prit tout l'après-midi ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la soirée. A la fin, Harry était épuisé. Il se coucha sans manger. Ginny s'en inquiéta mais le vieux maître le rassura. Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour le jeune homme à bien des égards. Le lendemain, les quatre amis reprirent leur entraînement en commun. Ils méditèrent deux heures avant de se lancer dans la pratique de nouveaux sortilèges. Ils apprenaient à faire apparaître de types de dragons élémentaires asiatiques. L'exercice en soi était simple puisqu'il s'agissait d'invoquer un dragon de chaque élément connu : eau, terre, feu, air. La difficulté apparaissait quand il fallait lancer le sort à travers le dragon invoqué. Par exemple, lancer le sort de stupéfixion à travers la gueule du dragon. Le sort était doublé du fait de l'apparition du dragon que les jeunes gens devaient contrôler. Ils pouvaient ainsi lancer le sort en même temps que le dragon volait. L'utilité en plein combat était flagrante. Harry remarqua que les dragons asiatiques étaient différents de leurs dragons. Ils ressemblaient à de longs serpents qui auraient des pattes et une tête allongée avec une grande gueule. Maiko leur expliqua que c'était une variété de dragons différente de celles qu'ils connaissaient. Elle leur expliqua que s'ils arrivaient à maîtriser les quatre dragons élémentaires, ils pourraient faire apparaître un dragon d'or. Seuls quelques sorciers y arrivaient chez eux, et c'était la première fois que cette pratique de leur magie était enseignée à des étrangers. Les quatre amis en furent touchés. Ils mirent toute leur détermination et leur motivation dans ce nouvel apprentissage. A la fin de cette journée, ils maîtrisèrent le dragon d'eau avec ses différentes possibilités d'attaque et de défense. Et c'est ainsi que se passa les trois jours suivants. A partir du vendredi, ils devaient faire apparaître les quatre dragons simultanément et les travailler en coordination. L'exercice s'avéra très difficile. Seize dragons volaient au-dessus de leurs pavillons. Les quelques élèves du centre qui approchaient du pavillon étaient émerveillés par l'apparition des sortilèges. Les quatre amis devaient les maintenir suffisamment présents sans qu'ils ne les affaiblissent. Ils devaient aussi lancer divers sorts par rapport aux dragons sans en faire disparaître un seul. Leur concentration était intense. Maiko mit fin à l'exercice vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Les jeunes sorciers étaient exténués par tous ces efforts. Maiko leur signala qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait au point mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Abelforth et Yoichi avaient suivi cette séance avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Pendant que les quatre amis se reposaient, les vieux maîtres parlaient entre eux.

- Alors ? demanda Abelforth.

- Vos élèves sont surprenant Abelforth-San. Outre leur détermination et leur concentration, ils se révèlent assez exceptionnel dans l'accomplissement de leur travail. J'aimerais qu'ils reviennent quand vous aurez gagné votre guerre.

- Je ne sais pas si cela sera possible. Ils voudront certainement prendre du recul, en particulier Harry.

- Je m'en doute, mais d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, Potter-San et Granger-San seront pour l'avenir deux pivots de votre communauté. Et bien que leurs compagnons ne sachent pas encore quelles voies ils vont suivre, ils joueront certainement un rôle. Il serait bien qu'ils continuent leur formation.

- Vous pensez aux Enfants des Dieux !

- Il faut savoir admettre la vérité quand elle est présente devant nous. Potter-San dispose de possibilités vraiment intéressantes. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, ses amis profitent pleinement de son lien de combinaison avec Kumsfec. Leur puissance magique peut encore s'accroître. Il faut cependant qu'ils la canalisent et la gèrent mieux. Je pense … mais que fait Potter-San ?

Effectivement, le jeune sorcier s'était relevé et fixait son phénix qui venait de retrouver la pleine possession de ses moyens. Harry et Kumsfec se regardaient comme s'ils s'échangeaient des informations. Un flux magique puissant les reliait. D'un coup, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître rapidement les quatre dragons. Respirant profondément, il les fit s'envoler pour les fusionner. L'air ambiant changea immédiatement. De gros nuages noirs apparurent dans le ciel. Kumsfec se mit à chanter de façon puissante. Les nuages se mirent à tourbillonner pour ensuite laisser apparaître un magnifique dragon d'or. Harry maintint le sort avec son phénix qui l'encourageait. Toutes les personnes présentes au sein du sanctuaire étaient dehors à contempler la magnifique apparition. Le dragon poussa un magnifique hurlement qui figea tout le monde. Il entourait Harry qui put le caresser. Il semblait qu'il communiquât avec le jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, la magnifique créature prit son envol pour disparaître. Le soleil apparut de nouveau. Harry mit un genou à terre. Kumsfec se sentait extrêmement bien et se mit à chanter. Les tatouages de Ginny et d'Harry réagirent ainsi que les plumes dorées des deux autres amis. Ils sentirent en eux une nouvelle puissance magique émerger. Maiko, Abelforth et Yoichi étaient fascinés. Harry Potter était allé au-delà de leurs espérances. Le vieux maître s'approcha d'eux et salua respectueusement le jeune homme.

- Potter-San, vous venez de réaliser un grand exploit aujourd'hui, dit enthousiaste le vieux sorcier.

- C'est surtout Kumsfec qui mérite ces éloges. Sans lui, je n'y serais jamais parvenu. Il a d'un coup retrouvé tous ses moyens et m'a poussé à tenter l'expérience. Mais il y a cependant une chose que je ne comprends pas, comment se fait-il que j'ai eu l'impression de communiquer avec le dragon doré ? Ce n'est qu'un sort. Kumsfec m'a guidé pour fusionner les quatre dragons, et pourtant le dragon d'or semble si … réel. J'aurais juré qu'il était vivant.

- Il était vivant d'une certaine manière, expliqua Yoichi. Les quatre éléments qui composent le monde sont les quatre éléments fondamentaux de la vie. Vous avez réussi, en les fusionnant, à donner vie au dragon d'or. Il n'apparaîtra que sur votre demande. Je pense que pour demain, vous vous contenterez de revoir tout ce que vous avez appris, et je vous inculquerais à mieux maîtriser vos flux magiques, donc beaucoup de méditation. Pour aujourd'hui, cela est suffisant.

Harry, encore impressionné par ce qu'il venait de réussir, se demandait si, sans l'aide de son phénix, il y serait arrivé si simplement. Il interrogea Abelforth sur le sujet qui le rassura. Il lui aurait peut-être fallu une semaine de plus, mais il y serait arrivé. De la même manière qu'il avait appris très tôt à lancer un patronus corporel. Il ne devait plus douter de ses capacités. Il rassura aussi Ronald, Hermione et Ginny. Leurs progrès n'en étaient pas moins exceptionnels. Le lendemain fut donc consacré à des révisions générales et à de la méditation. Les quatre amis se sentirent bien et en paix avec eux-mêmes. Ils comprenaient pourquoi ils avaient toujours commencé par de la méditation. Leurs flux magiques se trouvaient ainsi stabilisés et ne s'échappaient plus hors de leur contrôle. Le dimanche arriva enfin. Ils allaient devoir quitter ce sanctuaire tellement particulier. Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir pu le visiter. Yoichi la rassura en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait certainement bientôt ainsi que ses amis. Ils regardèrent étrangement le vieux maître qui partit. Maiko les embrassa et leur dit à bientôt. Ils transplanèrent chez Abelforth avant de rejoindre Godric's Hollow. Ils furent accueillis par Dobby et Winky. Les jumeaux étaient aussi présents ainsi que Lee Jordan. Les quatre amis furent enchantés de le revoir. Le jeune homme trouva les quatre amis bien changés. Ils ne purent restés longtemps car ils devaient rentrer à Poudlard en fin d'après-midi. Ils laissèrent Lee raconter un peu sa vie et apprirent qu'il vivait en fugitif ainsi que d'autres sorciers à travers le pays. Ils apprirent aussi que beaucoup s'était réfugié dans le monde moldu ou en France. Il les pressa pour savoir quand ils allaient enfin déclarer la rébellion. Ils se firent imprécis sur le sujet. Au moment de le quitter, il leur promit de prévenir les autres sorciers en fuite pour les rassurer. Ils se saluèrent et transplanèrent à Poudlard.


	45. 45 Double objectif

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

45 – Double objectif

A peine arrivés, Harry ressentit de légers picotements le long de sa cicatrice. Celle-ci, qui ne l'avait plus fait souffrir depuis bien longtemps, devint de plus en plus intense. Harry ferma son esprit immédiatement. Il comprit que le retour de Voldemort était proche. Il devait prévenir Abelforth. Sa réaction n'avait pas échappé à Hermione qui le signala au frère et à la sœur Weasley. Ils traversèrent rapidement la grille d'entrée. Harry ne faisait attention à personne car sa cicatrice le lançait. Il sentait que Voldemort essayait de pénétrer son esprit. Il luttait intensément. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur s'atténua. Il put enfin respirer normalement. Ginny s'approcha et lui prit la main. Il la serra fortement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le souper. En s'installant, il remarqua que la Brigade Directoriale semblait désormais plus puissante, du moins certains membres. Il fixa discrètement la table professorale et remarqua l'imperceptible gêne du directeur ainsi que celle de la famille Carrow et de Mulciber. Ils regardaient leurs bras gauches avec angoisse. Le retour de leur maître était proche. Hermione, qui n'avait pas lâché Harry des yeux, suivit aussi son regard et vit l'étrange manège des mangemorts. Elle comprit instantanément et le révéla à Ron. Quand le souper prit fin, les quatre amis se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Harry, dit Hermione, ta cicatrice t'a fait souffrir depuis que nous sommes revenus ! Et les mangemorts savent que leur maître sera bien de retour.

- J'en suis sûr. Il faut prévenir Abelforth. Il faut aussi que je tienne ma promesse envers Drago. Il faut investir le manoir des Malefoy et les sauver. Il faut en profiter pour libérer la Gazette Du Sorcier. Il faut qu'on mette toutes les chances de notre côté.

- Mais Harry, comment veux-tu entrer chez les Malefoy ? interrogea Ron. Nous ne pouvons pas demander à Drago de nous accompagner.

- Je sais, je sais. J'y ai réfléchi durant notre séjour au Japon, et j'oublie parfois que nous avons un ami qui connait aussi cette demeure.

- Tu ne parles pas de Dobby, dit Hermione en fixant l'elfe qui souriait.

- C'est à lui de décider, dit Harry. Dobby, veux-tu nous aider ?

- Si Harry Potter le veut, Dobby l'aidera. Dobby connait tous les secrets de la maison de ses anciens maîtres. Dobby peut même inspecter la maison avant que vous y alliez. Dobby sait comment être invisible dans les murs.

- Invisible dans les murs ! s'exclama Ginny. Je ne te comprends pas.

- A une certaine époque, la famille Malefoy était très engagée en politique, et diverses réunions secrètes se tenaient chez eux. Pour être au courant de tout, les maîtres demandaient aux elfes d'espionner les invités durant leur sommeil ou quand ils étaient en aparté avec des personnes non désirables. Les murs ont de doubles épaisseurs qui cachent des couloirs secrets. Ainsi les elfes pouvaient espionner sans être vus.

- Et tu penses pouvoir nous introduire sans aucun problème ? demanda Hermione.

- Après mon départ, ces couloirs étaient toujours maintenus car ils font partie intégrantes de la structure, comme les couloirs cachés du château de Poudlard, Hermione Granger.

- Donc on peut se promener sans être vus, conclut Harry. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant il reste le problème de faire sortir tout le monde le plus discrètement possible. Il faudrait quelques elfes pour transplaner tout ce monde. Pour nous, je pense que Kumsfec sera suffisant.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas demander aux elfes de nous aider, intervint Hermione. Et puis tu oublies qu'ils sont liés à Poudlard, donc leur possibilité de sortir du château doit être limité.

- D'accord, d'accord ! De toute façon, notre problème ne se trouve pas à ce niveau-là. Il faut envisager aussi un autre point tout aussi crucial. Si Voldemort revient bientôt, il faut qu'on se débarrasse des mangemorts et de la Brigade Directoriale. Sinon nous ne pourrons pas nous organiser pour nous défendre.

- Tu es sérieux là, dit Ron. Tu veux qu'on se charge aussi d'eux. Et nous ne pouvons pas être à deux endroits à la fois.

- Je le sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je convoque l'ordre et les professeurs. Et le plutôt sera le mieux.

- Oui mais nous devons d'abord nous organiser pour investir le manoir des Malefoy, dit Ginny. Et je pense que j'ai une solution pour faire sortir tous les prisonniers. Nous allons profiter de nos différentes métamorphoses. Je peux transporter jusqu'à quatre personnes, Ron peut tirer facilement jusqu'à cinq cocons de six personnes, et s'il s'accroche à Dobby, il peut faire transplaner tout ce petit monde.

- Je ne crois pas que la gazette compte tant de personnes que cela, dit simplement Hermione. Un seul cocon suffira. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la sécurité.

- Dobby pourra vous renseigner dès demain matin, intervint l'elfe. Dobby va tout de suite voir ce qui intéresse les maîtres.

Et l'elfe transplana, laissant les jeunes gens discuter entre eux. Ils se couchèrent fort tard. Le lendemain, la décision fut prise de réunir l'ordre et les professeurs dans la Salle du Phénix. Harry fit envoyer Kumsfec à chaque membre de l'ordre. Pour prévenir les professeurs, il utilisa les elfes du château qui transmirent discrètement le message par l'intermédiaire de Dobby. Il prévint aussi Abelforth pour lui demander son aide, et d'intervenir dans la future défense de Poudlard. Celui-ci accepta car Severus l'avait également prévenu. Pour introduire les membres à l'intérieur du château, ils devaient tous se réunir à Godric's Hollow où ils transplaneraient avec Kumsfec. Les Protecteurs de Poudlard seraient aussi présents. La réunion se tiendrait à vingt heures.

Ce soir-là, à vingt heures trente, tout l'Ordre du Phénix était réuni au complet ainsi que les professeurs et les quatre Protecteurs de Poudlard qui étaient encore masqués. Harry et ses amis arrivèrent les derniers. Immédiatement le silence se fit.

- Bonsoir à tous, je vous remercie d'être venus. Je vous ai convoqué car je pense que dans quelques jours, Voldemort va revenir. Nous attendons une autre personne qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Effectivement, Kumsfec mordilla gentiment l'oreille d'Harry pour lui signaler l'arrivée d'Abelforth. Il se leva pour disparaître derrière un mur sous le regard intrigué et ébahi des personnes présentes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard ave son vieux professeur.

- Je vous présente Abelforth Dumbledore. C'est lui qui depuis le début nous entraîne. Mais je crois que vous le connaissez sous une autre apparence.

Le vieux sorcier se métamorphosa en patron de la Tête du Sanglier. Ce fut un sacré choc pour l'assistance. Depuis tout ce temps, il était présent sous leurs yeux. Minerva comprit aussi pourquoi le défunt directeur allait si souvent dans ce bar mal famé.

- Il ne manque plus qu'à vous présenter les fameux Protecteurs de Poudlard. Vous pouvez enlever vos perruques.

Nouvelles exclamations de surprise dans l'assemblée. Le plus incroyable fut surtout la présence de Drago au milieu d'eux. Minerva, ainsi que les professeurs, n'avait pas oublié que celui-ci avait attenté à la vie d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Je vois votre consternation par rapport à Drago mais il est digne de confiance. Nous avons tous les deux un pacte magique qui nous lie.

- Attends Harry, dit Georges, tu n'as pas fait le Serment Inviolable avec ce … serpent.

- Du calme tout le monde. Quant tout cela sera terminé, Drago répondra de ses crimes comme tous les mangemorts. Mais pour le moment nous avons besoin de son aide, et elle sera précieuse comme celle de Neville, d'Hanna et de Luna. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car il faut que nous approfondissions encore certains points. Maintenant revenons à notre sujet principal. Nous comptons dès demain investir le manoir Malefoy pour délivrer la gazette et la famille de Drago. C'est le serment que j'ai promis à Drago, et je tiendrais parole. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort dispose de toutes ses armes à son retour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait durant son voyage, peut-être qu'Abelforth pourra vous en dire plus.

- Pour vous répondre franchement je l'ignore. Je ne peux que supposer et mes informations sont assez vagues. Je sais qu'il s'est réfugié dans les montagnes transylvaniennes durant ces derniers mois pour accroître sa puissance. Sa venue est proche puisque les mangemorts ont senti leur marque commencer à les brûler.

- Vous ne nous dîtes pas tout, dit Kingsley. Je sais que cette région regorge de créatures magiques dangereuses et de mages noirs en puissance. On parle même d'une secte qui aide les mages noirs.

- Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai, répondit sans ciller le vieil ermite, mais s'il y a un fonds de vérité, alors nous devons prendre les choses en main avant son arrivée.

- Que proposes-tu Harry? Interrogea Mr Weasley.

- Nous devons éloigner les mangemorts du château à partir de demain soir. Et pour cela je vais avoir besoin de votre coopération. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendus compte mais certains élèves de la brigade ont fait de surprenant progrès dans la pratique de la magie. Je peux vous certifier que Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Flint et Montague sont au même niveau que Bellatrix Lestranges qui a dû les entraîner.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombabouse dans l'assistance. Seuls les Protecteurs de Poudlard ne furent pas ébranlés. Drago était évidemment au courant mais il n'avait pas donné l'information à Harry.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué. Il faut les neutraliser pour que nous ne soyons pas attaquer dans le dos. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort compte réellement sur eux, mais ils connaissent parfaitement bien ce château pour aider à y pénétrer.

- Et je suppose que pendant que nous nous occupons du menu frottin, vous serez évidemment entrain de batailler chez les Malefoy, devina Fred.

- C'est l'idée en effet, dit Hermione. Diviser pour mieux régner. Pourquoi attendre les représailles alors qu'il suffit de mener deux attaques simultanément. Il suffit de bien se coordonner.

- Nous avons un plan pour sortir comme pour rentrer, indiqua Ginny. Et ce ne sera pas pareil qu'à Azkaban. Nous avons des informations un peu plus fiables.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago mais celui-ci hocha négativement la tête.

- Ah les sorciers, je vous jure, se plaignit Hermione. Il n'y a pas que Drago qui connaisse le manoir de ses parents, il y a aussi les elfes qui en savent plus que les actuels propriétaires. Dobby, tu peux leur expliquer s'il te plaît.

Dobby, un peu intimidé de parler devant toute cette assistance, chercha le soutien de son maître qui lui sourit machinalement. Il commença alors à expliquer comment il comptait introduire les jeunes gens et les en faire sortir. Il parla des sécurités rudimentaires et du peu de sorciers qui surveillait la maison à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Après les explications de l'elfe, Harry reprit la parole.

- Nous attaquerons le manoir demain soir à vingt-deux heures. Je conseille à tous les membres de l'ordre de rester ici. Inutile de se disperser pour être poursuivi par les mangemorts. Je pense qu'ils ne tenteront rien tant que leur maître ne sera pas revenu. Comme ils ont interdiction de me blesser d'une quelconque manière, votre meilleure protection réside en moi.

- Et as-tu pensé à un endroit où cacher tout ce joli monde ? demanda Lupin.

- Pour la gazette, je pense que la grotte en Ecosse fera largement l'affaire. Pour vous, nous avons pensé à la Salle sur Demande. Elle répondra à tous vos besoins. D'ailleurs les elfes du château vous y amèneront. Je crois que je vous ai dis l'essentiel. S'il y a des questions.

Les questions fusèrent, mais elles étaient plutôt de l'ordre de l'inquiétude de laisser les quatre amis tenter seuls leur expédition. Ceux-ci les rassurèrent et prirent congés pour se reposer. Le lendemain soir serait rude.

En ce mardi soir, à vingt-deux heures dix, Harry et ses compagnons serpentaient entre les couloirs cachés du manoir Malefoy. Ils pensaient à leurs amis qui devaient neutraliser les mangemorts à Poudlard. Ils espéraient que tout se passe bien pour eux. Ils avaient décidé de sauver en premier les parents de Drago. Ils seraient plus commodes à transplaner. D'après les dires de Dobby, Lucius Malefoy était encore très faible dû au manque de soins. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au premier étage. Dobby leur indiquait le chemin. Ils le suivirent sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une porte coulissante. Ils vérifièrent que Lucius était seul. L'homme était toujours allongé sur son lit, plus pâle que jamais. Il était cependant appuyé contre le dos de son lit. Narcissa lui donnait une soupe. Harry apparut en faisant coulisser le mur. Il jeta immédiatement un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas être entendu. Son apparition fit sensation pour les Malefoy. Lucius voulut prendre sa baguette mais il était trop faible. Quant à sa femme, elle restait là sans rien entreprendre, trop choquée et trop digne. Harry leur expliqua rapidement qu'il était venu pour les sauver. Il était venu avec des amis qui les attendaient. Les Malefoy n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Leur pire cauchemar venant les sauver. Ils pensèrent que c'était une plaisanterie. Tout d'un coup, Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. A peine se retourna-t-il qu'une main argentée lui étreignit la gorge. Peter Pettigrow le tenait.

- Potter, le maître sera ravi que je t'apporte à lui. Il me donnera tous les honneurs que je mérite enfin.

- Peter … tu … oublies que … tu … as une … dette envers … moi ! Rappelle-toi ! finit par dire le jeune homme.

Le traître relâcha partiellement son emprise se rappelant ce fameux soir dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ce simple moment d'hésitation signa son arrêt de mort. Sa main argentée se retourna contre lui et inexorablement se dirigea vers sa gorge. L'homme cria pour demander pardon mais il était trop tard. Voldemort ne pardonnait à ceux qui le trahissaient. La main se serra autour de sa gorge. Harry l'aida, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La main broya la gorge du traître et fit craquer les os du cou. Peter Pettigrow venait de mourir pour avoir hésité l'espace de quelques secondes. Il avait payé sa dette envers Harry qui le regardait pitoyablement. Il ne ressentit qu'une petite once de peine pour ce traître qui avait vendu ses parents à la mort. Il se désintéressa du corps et vint vers Lucius. Il appela Kumsfec qui apparut sur son épaule. Il dit aux Malefoy de s'accrocher à la queue du phénix qui les transporterait à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, la diversion mis en place par les professeurs portait ces fruits. Avec l'aide de l'esprit frappeur Peeves, que les jumeaux avaient pris soin de contacter, ils arrivaient petit à petit à neutraliser la brigade qui patrouillait dans les couloirs. Avec l'aide la carte des maraudeurs qu'Harry avait laissé à Lupin, ils suivaient l'évolution des différentes rondes et intervenaient au moment propice. Lupin et les jumeaux étaient les plus qualifiés pour ce genre de mission à cause du nombre de fois où ils ont fait le mur durant leur scolarité. Ils partagèrent même leurs souvenirs. Minerva et Hestia Jones les suivaient. Cela faisait une demi-heure que tout se passait sans incident quand ils virent arriver Rogue au moment où ils stupéfixiaient Ombrage, accompagnée de Malcolm Baddock et Adrien Pucey. Les voyant, le directeur comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Les cinq membres dégainèrent rapidement leurs baguettes ainsi que Severus qui donna l'alerte. Un combat s'engagea.

A l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, Harry et ses compagnons suivaient toujours Dobby entre les différents couloirs secrets. Ils étaient descendus au niveau des cachots. Il n'y avait personne. Ils les explorèrent et découvrirent Ollivander qui était retenu prisonnier depuis plus d'un an. Le fabriquant de baguettes était dans un piteux état. Ils déverrouillèrent sa cellule pour le libérer. Celui-ci ne reconnut pas tout de suite ses sauveurs jusqu'à ce que son attention s'arrête sur la cicatrice d'Harry.

- Ah, Mr Potter ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Ils vous ont aussi capturé !

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes venus vous libérer. Savez-vous où sont les autres prisonniers ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'en suis désolé. Mais il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent. Vous-Savez-Qui m'a torturé pour me soutirer des renseignements sur les cœurs jumeaux, il faut que je vous mette en garde.

- Vous m'en parlerez quand vous serez en sécurité à Poudlard. Dobby, tu peux l'emmener s'il te plaît ?

- Oui Harry Potter.

L'elfe prit la main du fabriquant, et ils transplanèrent. Les quatre amis se demandaient ce que voulait dire Ollivander, mais ils l'interrogeraient plus tard. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à se trouver devant une porte en bois. Immédiatement, ils sentirent des flux de magie noire qui émanaient de la porte. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le problème se posa pour ouvrir la porte. Kumsfec émit un chant pour leur signaler de s'accrocher à sa queue. Ils transplanèrent ainsi de l'autre côté. Les sept employés du journal ainsi que leur rédacteur en chef étaient attachés magiquement à la presse. Harry reconnut aussitôt qu'ils étaient sous imperium. Les quatre amis se démenèrent pour les en détacher mais rien n'y fit. Harry décida alors de lancer le dragon d'air pour les libérer. Il le fit apparaître et lança le sort _diffinito_. Aussitôt le dragon fit le tour de la pièce et découpa les attaches des sorciers. Ils avaient réussi. Harry appela Dobby tandis que Ron se métamorphosait. Il créa deux petits cocons où les trois amis installèrent les membres du journal. Dobby toucha Ron, et ils transplanèrent en direction de la grotte. Ils avaient réussi leur mission. Ils pouvaient rentrer à Poudlard.

A Poudlard, la situation dégénérait. La famille Carrow, Mulciber et le reste de la brigade avait rejoint le directeur. Georges souffrait déjà d'une blessure qu'il avait reçu de la part de Rogue qui lui avait lancé son fameux _sectumsempra_. Il essayait de retenir le sang qui s'échappait par le trou où il lui manquait une oreille. Fred était fou de rage et envoyait des sortilèges à l'encontre directeur. Ils furent eux aussi rejoints par les membres de l'ordre et le corps professoral. Se voyant en sous nombre, Rogue recommanda la fuite. Une course acharnée s'ensuivit à travers le château où les sortilèges pleuvaient. Les quelques élèves qui restaient de la brigade n'hésitaient pas à jeter les Sortilèges Impardonnables par-dessus leurs épaules. Les résistants voulaient les capturer pour les juger, enfin juste quelques uns car la famille Weasley comptait bien se venger de Rogue. Les fuyards se dirigeaient vers le hall d'entrée quand ils durent faire demi-tour. Hagrid et Graup les attendait. Rogue intima l'ordre de prendre les escaliers pour s'enfuir par les fenêtres. L'entendant, les résistants pensèrent qu'il était fou quand ils les virent sauter. Ils constatèrent alors que les fuyards volaient, du moins les vrais mangemorts qui avaient emporté avec eux les quelques élèves restant de la brigade. Fred voulait les poursuivre coûte que coûte.

- Sale lâche, reviens donc te battre si tu es un homme ! hurla-t-il.

- Cela ne sert à rien Fred, dit Mr Weasley. Occupons-nous de ton frère et des nouveaux arrivés. De longues journées nous attendent.

Harry et ses amis les rejoignirent peu après. Mme Weasley se jeta sur eux pour les examiner et vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas été blessés. Après son examen, elle s'occupa de son fils qui était blessé. Mme Pomfresh auscultait déjà depuis un bon moment. Son diagnostique tomba comme un couperet.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas remettre l'oreille en place. J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, mais une blessure infligée par un sort noir laisse toujours des séquelles. Il me faudrait étudier le sort pour bien le soigner.

Abelforth se dévoua pour l'aider. Il dit qu'il était le mieux qualifié dans ce domaine. Durant le transport à l'infirmerie des blessés, Harry se fit raconter les événements par Remus. Ensuite il raconta lui-même sa propre expédition. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils surprirent la dispute familiale des Malefoy.

- Comment as-tu pu souiller ton noble sang en t'alliant avec des sang-de-bourbe et des sangs-mêlés ? As-tu seulement pensé à notre réputation ?, interrogea Lucius Malefoy.

- Notre noble sang ! Notre réputation ! Je dirais plutôt ta bêtise et ta lâcheté !

- Drago, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu dois parler à …

- Mère, je vous en prie, ne jouez pas avec moi les femmes outrées. Je sais depuis des années que vous ne l'aimez pas. Vous ne vous êtes mariées que parce que c'était un arrangement. Et voilà où cela nous a conduit. Notre réputation ! Parlez m'en. Je suis le seul maintenant à pouvoir redorer le blason des Malefoy sans finir dans une déchéance totale. Si cela vous a plu d'être traité en elfe, père, je vous en prie, je demande à ce qu'on vous renvoie chez vous. Je suis sûr que le maître sera ravi de vous faire ressentir à nouveau quelques doloris.

Lucius pâlit encore plus si c'était possible. Il ne reconnaissait plus son fils.

- Mais que t'ont-ils fait ? Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu n'es pas mon fils.

- Je n'étais plus votre fils à partir du moment où on m'a demandé de tuer. J'ai été sauvé deux fois, et il faudra que je paie ma dette, comme vous. Si jamais nous sortons vivant de cette guerre, il vous faudra payer pour vos crimes comme moi. Il est temps d'apprendre à assumer nos actes. Et je ferais tout pour que vous soyez jugé. Plus de faux fuyants, plus de passe-droits. Notre famille est morte par votre faute. Vous vous êtes cru le plus malin, et nous avons tout perdu. Je suis maintenant le seul à pouvoir rendre un peu de dignité à notre nom. Quelque soit le vainqueur de cette guerre, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec vous. Je renonce à mon héritage. De toute façon, il ne nous restera plus rien quand nous devrons rendre des comptes.

Drago avait des pleurs dans la voix en disant tout cela. Il quitta l'infirmerie sans jeter un regard à quiconque. Sa mère courut pour le rattraper. Lucius, voyant le monde dans l'infirmerie, leur jeta un regard de mépris.

- Potter, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous tuera, je danserais sur votre tombe pour tout le mal que vous avez fait encourir à ma famille.

- Il me semble Mr Malefoy que vous dirigez mal votre colère. Ce sont vos choix qui vous ont conduit à cet état. Et prier plutôt pour que je m'en sorte, car si Voldemort venait à gagner, je ne pense pas que vous vivrez bien longtemps. Comme moi, vous savez qu'il ne supporte pas l'incompétence. S'il arrive à m'éliminer, dîtes-vous bien qu'il fera le ménage autour de lui. Et vous n'êtes certainement pas en position de force pour pouvoir négocier avec lui. Votre fils a bien plus de courage et d'intelligence que vous. Il a su accepter la main tendue et a pris la voie des héros. Son nom résonnera dans l'histoire alors que le vôtre disparaîtra.

Lucius regarda le jeune homme avec effarement. Il ne reconnaissait pas non plus le jeune garçon chétif qu'il avait si souvent croisé. Il avait devant lui un homme mûr qui suivait les préceptes de son mentor. Il douta un court instant de la victoire de son maître. Il tira les rideaux pour se retrouver seul. Les membres de l'ordre ainsi que les professeurs qui avaient assisté à ce drame se sentirent gênés. Ils ne revinrent à leurs préoccupations que quand ils entendirent gémir Georges. Celui-ci reprenait conscience petit à petit. Il retrouvait des couleurs. Molly sembla soulager. Mme Pomfresh, rassurée, leur signala qu'il avait besoin de repos et qu'ils pourraient le voir demain. Elle conseilla à tout le monde d'aller se coucher car cette nuit avait été assez éprouvante. Tout le monde quitta l'infirmerie à part Fred qui ne voulait pas laisser son jumeau. Tout le monde respecta son souhait et chacun alla se coucher.


	46. 46 La Fontaine des Origines

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

46 – La Fontaine des Origines

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tôt. La plupart des élèves étaient aussi debout. Ils avaient entendu des explosions dans le château mais le directeur de leur maison leur avait interdit de sortir. Pour une fois, les élèves ne traînèrent pas pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. A leur arrivée, les élèves constatèrent que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient présents ainsi que tous les professeurs. Minerva affichait une mine grave qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quand tous les élèves furent installés, elle demanda le silence.

- Bonjour chers élèves. Suite à la désaffection de Severus Rogue et de ses complices, je reprends l'école en main. Pour mettre fin à toutes rumeurs inutiles, oui il y a eu quelques combats, et non il n'y a pas eu de morts. Maintenant, venons-en au sujet du jour. Tous les élèves qui ne sont pas majeurs devront quitter Poudlard. Nous pensons que dans quelques jours Voldemort attaquera l'école, et nous ne pourrons pas assurer efficacement la sécurité des élèves et combattre en même temps.

Une salve de protestations se fit entendre dans la salle. Beaucoup d'élèves voulaient rester, des premières années aux sixièmes années. Ils disaient qu'ils avaient le droit de rester pour défendre leur école. Même les années inférieures de serpentard manifestaient leur mécontentement. Harry se demandait s'il devait intervenir pour soutenir le professeur de métamorphoses. Ses trois amis l'encouragèrent. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Tout d'un coup, le silence se fit en voyant l'Elu se diriger vers la table professorale. Le jeune sorcier se sentait gêné mais il savait qu'il faisait son devoir. Le silence était pesant dans la salle. Harry fixait la salle du haut de son pupitre.

- Ecoutez-moi, je comprends vos protestations, mais ce que nous nous apprêtons à vivre dans les prochains jours ne sera pas de la rigolade. Etes-vous réellement prêts à voir mourir sous vos yeux un ami, une sœur, un frère, un amour ou … un parent ? Réfléchissez bien avant de répondre. La plupart d'entre vous n'ont jamais combattu, et n'ont jamais eu que d'échos des affrontements. Là, il y aura une armée complète avec des créatures magiques dangereuses, des personnes que vous connaissez et des membres du Ministère ralliés à la cause de Voldemort. Prenez bien conscience que ce sont vos vies qui sont en jeu. Et je suis d'accord avec Minerva McGonagall pour que les années inférieures et ceux qui ne sont prêts à se battre partent. Je m'adresse à vous en tant qu'élève, mais aussi en tant que chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, désigné par Albus Dumbledore. Nous ne pourrons pas assurer la protection de tous malgré toutes les défenses dont nous disposerons, soyez en certain. Alors je vous prierais de quitter l'école en suivant les consignes de Minerva. Merci.

Le discours du jeune homme avait refroidi l'ardeur de beaucoup d'élèves. Chaque élève le regardait avec admiration. Chacun savait qu'il avait parlé avec son cœur, et cela les avait touchés. Même les adultes apprécièrent son éloquence dans de telles circonstances. Comme Albus Dumbledore le lui avait fait remarquer un jour, ce sont souvent ceux ne recherchant pas le commandement qui sont souvent aptes à diriger. Et au fil du temps ils se rendent compte que ce manteau leur va comme un gant. C'est ce qui venait de se produire pour le jeune sorcier. Devenu un symbole d'espoir malgré lui, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, et tout le monde le suivrait. Encore une fois, Albus Dumbledore avait vu juste, et le jeune homme portait ce manteau à merveille. Le fait de diriger l'ordre pendant toute cette année l'avait fait mûrir pour ce poste. Minerva remercia Harry et souligna les dispositifs mis en place pour faire sortir les élèves. Les elfes du château étaient évidemment mis à contribution. Le départ se ferait juste après le petit déjeuner. Après le discours de Minerva, Ginny murmura quelque chose à Harry.

- J'espère que le jour où tu me demanderas ma main, tu seras aussi éloquent. Je te préviens d'avance qu'il faudra que tu fasses mieux que mon frère.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion.

- J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas, leur dit la voix familière de Georges. Je sors juste de l'infirmerie, et il faut que j'assiste à ça. Attendez d'être au moins seul sans aucune oreille indiscrète.

- Oreille indiscrète se bouche avec un chiffon, répliqua Fred

Georges semblait remis de sa blessure puisqu'il arrivait à se moquer déjà de la perte de son appendice. Il leur expliqua qu'Abelforth lui avait concocté une petite potion qui avait cicatrisé le maléfice. Ginny embrassa tendrement son frère tandis que Ron le serrait dans ses bras. Et de nouveau les jumeaux repartirent dans un de leurs commentaires si savoureux. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs parents. Les deux frères prièrent Harry et ses amis de les suivre car ils avaient une surprise pour eux. Interloqués, ils les suivirent à travers le château pour se rendre dans la Salle du Phénix. Ils laissèrent le passage aux quatre amis. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent tous les anciens membres de l'AD réunis. Ils en restèrent sans voix. Même Cho Chang était là, seule sans son amie Marietta. Les deux frères leur expliquèrent qu'ils avaient demandé à Kreattur de retrouver tous les membres et de les faire venir ici d'urgence. L'elfe s'était démené comme un fou pour les satisfaire, et satisfaire son ancien maître. Harry se sentait comme au premier jour où il avait commencé à donner ses cours, peu sûr de lui et ému. Ils passèrent la matinée à se remémorer leurs souvenirs de l'année avec Ombrage. A midi, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. L'école était pratiquement vide. Harry eut cependant l'agréable surprise de constater que la plupart des sixièmes années étaient restés ainsi que toutes les septièmes années. Tous voulaient se battre. Voyant cela, le jeune homme décida de leur révéler qui se cachait sous l'identité des Protecteurs de Poudlard. La surprise fut tout à la fois consternante et imprévisible. Un élève de chaque maison, et pas n'importe lesquels, les plus improbables, les plus innocents, les plus rejetés, les plus moqués. Savoir que Drago Malefoy faisait partie de ce quatuor de héros était au-delà de toutes les hypothèses et imaginations. Et dire qu'il en avait sauvé quelques uns. Tout le monde regardait Harry qui souriait fièrement. Quand ils se mirent à table, les tables se mélangèrent. Les membres de l'ordre et les professeurs se joignirent à ce repas inédit. Drago fut invité à se joindre au groupe de Neville et d'Hannah. L'ambiance était chaleureuse mais chacun savait que ce n'était qu'un cours répit. A la fin du repas, Minerva prit la parole.

- Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, il est temps de prendre des mesures pour défendre le château et Harry.

- Minerva, s'il vous plaît, intervint Harry, ma protection compte moins que celles des personnes présentes. Nous ne savons pas avec combien de monstres Voldemort compte attaquer, ni combien de sorciers seront présents avec lui, mais il y a une chose que je demande à chaque personne présente, si vous vous trouvez face à Voldemort, ne l'affrontez pas. Il ne sert à rien de mourir inutilement. Il me veut, et cette bataille ne servira qu'à cet objectif. Notre principale tâche sera avant toute chose d'affaiblir son armée. Il faudra qu'il est le moins d'appui possible. D'ailleurs, Ron, j'ai déjà une première mission pour toi. Tu vas aller de ce pas dans la Forêt Interdite, et tenter de négocier avec les enfants d'Aragog. Quelques acromentules de notre côté ne nous feront pas de mal.

Les élèves, en entendant cela, n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Personne n'ignorait que Ron détestait toutes les araignées. Ils crurent un moment que leur camarade était devenu fou, mais devant son air sûr et le regard confiant de Ron, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire.

- Ensuite, je pense que pour les anciens, il va falloir que l'on vous entraîne à nouveau, car depuis votre départ, vos camarades ont appris quelques nouveaux trucs.

- Harry, je m'excuse de t'interrompre, dit Lupin, mais nous en parlions avec Kingsley, il serait bien que les aurors que vous avez délivré en décembre participent aussi. Vous pourriez les entraîner aussi.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils accepteront que je les entraîne, dit timidement Harry.

- Harry, pour être franche, dit Angelina Johnson, cela fait deux ans que je suis aspirante auror, bien que cette année ne compte pas car j'ai pris la fuite quand j'ai su que je travaillais pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Entre ce que tu nous as appris, et ce que nous avons appris, il y a un large fossé. Nous sommes quelques uns à être entrés chez les aurors, et je peux t'assurer que tu fais un meilleur instructeur que ceux que nous avons. Tu te rends compte que nous n'apprenons à perfectionner nos patronus qu'au bout de la troisième année d'initiation.

Harry se tourna vers Kingsley pour lui demander confirmation. Celui-ci détourna un peu la tête.

- C'est vrai que la formation des aurors n'a pas changé depuis bien longtemps. Scrimgeour avait tenté d'inverser la tendance car il était conscient de notre situation, mais avec l'arrivée des mangemorts, nous avons fait un bond en arrière de plus d'un siècle.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que depuis la première guerre, le Ministère n'a jamais réformé l'enseignement des aurors. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rufus insistait pour que je paraisse à ses côtés. Et je saisis mieux pourquoi lors de mon intervention au Ministère, les aurors n'ont pas pu tenir tête aux mangemorts entraînés par Voldemort. Si je sors vivant de ma confrontation avec lui, et que je veuille devenir auror, je serais celui qui aurait eu le plus d'expérience avec la magie noire et sur la manière de la combattre. Et avec tout ce que j'ai appris ailleurs, il ne me restera pratiquement plus rien à appendre.

- Juste quelques bases de filatures et le Code Magique avec toutes ses procédures.

- Ca promet d'être passionnant, railla le jeune homme. Bien, ce n'est pas notre souci principal pour le moment. Kingsley, contactez-les et demandez leur si ça les intéresse. Nous les entraînerons. Pas la peine de leur cacher la vérité, je les prendrais comme s'ils étaient des débutants. Ensuite, Hermione, tu pourras aider les professeurs à fortifier les protections existantes du château. Tu demanderas l'aide de ton fiancé pour voir s'il peut nous créer une toile comme celle qu'il y a au Terrier ou chez moi. Cela devrait les ralentir, et nous éviter de mauvaises surprises.

La jeune femme acquiesça tandis que Minerva lui souriait. Le professeur avait hâte de la voir à l'œuvre. Il donna aussi quelques consignes aux autres professeurs. Toute cette mise en place leur prit une bonne heure. A la fin, Ron se transforma en acromentule et partit en direction de la forêt. Sa transformation effraya les élèves et Harry leur révéla que lui aussi était désormais un animagus comme Ginny et Hermione. Les élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Harry leur donna rendez-vous dans l'amphithéâtre d'ici une heure. Il devait d'abord parler à Ollivander car il n'avait pas oublié les avertissements du vieux fabricant.

Harry monta vers l'infirmerie, accompagné de Ginny et d'Hermione. Les blessés étaient toujours présents. Le jeune sorcier remarque que Lucius était seul malgré des rideaux tirés. Il se dirigea vers le lit du convalescent qui dormait paisiblement. Harry tira les rideaux et jeta le sortilège d'insonorisation pour éviter d'être écouté. Il réveilla doucement le fabriquant.

- Non, ne me torturez pas ! hurla le fabricant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes plus prisonnier. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, le rassura le jeune homme.

- Pardon Mr Potter, dit Ollivander, mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être torturé par Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Détrompez-vous, j'en ai une excellente expérience. Mais je suis là parce que vous avez insisté pour me parler hier soir.

- Oui, en effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour vous vaincre, et ne plus être dérangé par l'histoire des cœurs jumeaux, m'a obligé à modifier sa baguette. Il m'a torturé malgré mes protestations.

- Cela n'a pas bien fonctionné car lors de notre dernier affrontement, rien n'est venu interférer.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez, ce sont les baguettes qui choisissent le sorcier. Nous disons cela car le cœur d'une baguette provient souvent d'un organe d'un animal puissant, capturé ou prêté de son vivant. Comme vous le savez, le cœur de votre baguette est une plume de Fumseck, le phénix d'Albus Dumbledore, de même que celle de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce sont des baguettes naturellement puissantes qui favorisent le sorcier si celui-ci se décide à découvrir la vraie magie.

- Que voulez-vous dire par la vraie magie ? demanda Hermione.

- Attendez, j'y arrive. Donc dans le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, on peut considérer qu'il a découvert beaucoup de magie, et donc sa vraie magie. Il a accomplit de grandes choses, dit merveilleusement Ollivander.

Harry ne se rappelait plus la raison pour laquelle le fabricant lui avait fait une si mauvaise impression lors de leur première rencontre, et maintenant il s'en souvenait en le voyant discourir sur la grandeur de Voldemort. Il fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes de ne rien dire pour le laisser continuer.

- Mais voilà, vous apparaissez avec une baguette qui a le même cœur que lui. De ce que j'ai compris, lors de votre première rencontre, vous avez lutté et un étrange phénomène s'est produit qui vous a permis de vous sauver. Vous savez ce que c'était ?

- Oui, Albus Dumbledore me l'a expliqué, le Priori Incantatem. Le fait que nous ayons deux cœurs jumeaux a fait matérialiser toutes les victimes qu'il a tuées. Elles se sont même adressées à moi. Voldemort l'a vu mais n'a pas compris comme il se faisait que les … esprits de ses victimes soient apparues. D'après ce que m'avait dit Mr Dumbledore, à cause du maléfice qu'il m'a jeté quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, une partie de ses pouvoirs seraient en moi, et passeraient dans ma baguette. Ajoutée à ma propre puissance, je suis arrivé à renverser le sortilège de mort.

- Un grand sorcier était Albus Dumbledore. Il connaissait bien les baguettes. Mais pour en revenir à notre histoire, j'ai tenté d'expliquer tout cela à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il n'a pas voulu me croire. Il m'a demandé de lui fabriquer une autre baguette, malheureusement celle-ci a refusé de lui obéir comme il l'exigeait. Il l'a alors détruite. Il m'a de nouveau torturé pour me faire répéter ce que je viens de vous dire. Et comme vous Miss Granger, il m'a posé la question pour savoir ce que j'entendais par la vraie magie. Dans notre jargon, la vraie magie ne représente ce que vous apprenez, mais plutôt le chemin sur lequel vous vous engagez en utilisant la magie. La Magie Blanche ou la Magie Obscure.

- Vous voulez dire la Magie Noire, rectifia Ginny.

- Non, je dis bien Obscure. La Magie Noire n'est qu'un terme pour désigner les sorts malfaisants, alors que la Magie Obscure désigne plutôt le chemin de vie du sorcier et de sa baguette avec toutes les connaissances approfondies qui s'ensuivent. Comprenant la différence, il m'a demandé alors de lui ouvrir sa baguette pour modifier le cœur de celle-ci. J'ai refusé au début car c'est un crime contre-nature que de vouloir ouvrir une baguette alors qu'elle est toujours vivante. C'est comme me demande d'ouvrir un humain alors que celui-ci est en parfaite santé. Mais après avoir souffert du doloris pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai fini par céder.

Les jeunes gens sentirent dans les paroles du fabricant un dégoût de lui-même qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé. Il continua son récit.

- Rouvrir une baguette prend beaucoup plus de temps que d'en construire une car celle-ci lutte d'une certaine façon. Les sorciers, n'exploitant jamais totalement la puissance de leurs baguettes, celle-ci renferme une énergie propre due au cœur qui vit en elle. Il m'a fallut pratiquement un an pour réussir entre les séances de torture et de repos. Il a alors commis l'irréparable. Il a ajouté au cœur de sa baguette du sang de son serpent. Il a pervertit le cœur de sa baguette.

- Et pour tester qu'elle fonctionnait bien, il a mis en place son idée de renverser le Ministère, finit Hermione.

- Effectivement, une semaine après, j'apprenais qu'il voulait renverser le Ministère. Je l'ai pourtant mis en garde contre la nature instable de sa baguette, il ne m'a pas écouté. Et quand vous l'avez vaincu et qu'il ait revenu à lui, il m'a de nouveau torturé jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue que pour que sa baguette soit au maximum de ses capacités, il devait se rendre à la Fontaine des Origines. Je lui ai précisé que ce n'est qu'une légende, mais il avait l'air de savoir de quoi je lui parlais. Je lui ai dit qu'elle se situait dans la région de …

- La Transylvanie, dit Harry.

- Exactement. Vous la connaissez ?

- Non, mais dîtes m'en plus, répondit simplement le jeune sorcier.

- C'est une légende magique qui dit que si un sorcier veut avoir une parfaite communion avec sa baguette ou avec un objet magique spécifique, il doit se plonger dans cette fontaine sacré pour voir croître ses pouvoirs avec l'objet magique.

- Attendez, cela me rappelle quelque chose, intervint Hermione. C'est cette obscure légende qui a conduit à un désaccord entre les sorciers et les gobelins à partir du neuvième siècle, quand les sorciers ont voulu savoir comment les gobelins fabriquaient des armes aussi puissantes que des baguettes.

- Effectivement Miss Granger ! Cette histoire s'est oubliée au milieu des autres divergences qui ont conduit à la guerre entre les gobelins et les sorciers.

- Et donc, vous pensez que Voldemort connaît l'endroit de cette fontaine, et que donc sa baguette, et les sorts qui en sortiront, seront plus puissants.

- En supposant que j'ai raison, c'est fort probable. Il faudra que vous fassiez très attention. Il n'y aura plus pour vous protéger l'interaction entre les deux cœurs jumeaux.

- Et pour le vaincre, que devrais-je faire selon vous ?

- Je ne sais pas Mr Potter. Autant vos deux cas sont surprenants pour moi, autant je ne peux pas vous répondre sur la marche à suivre. Tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est d'à moins de disposer d'une puissance magique autre que celle de votre baguette et de la vôtre, vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

- D'accord, j'en prends bonne note, répondit calmement le jeune homme devant l'air stupéfait des jeunes femmes. Mais vous avez parlé d'une puissance magique autre que la mienne. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du trésor des fondateurs ?

- Le fameux Trésor des Fondateurs ! Là aussi, c'est une légende. C'est tout de même une étrange coïncidence que vous me parliez de cela, dit le fabricant. D'après certaines rumeurs, ce sont des artefacts qui auraient justement trempés dans cette fameuse Fontaine des Origines. On dit que la personne qui arrivera à réunir les quatre artefacts des quatre fondateurs libérera une puissance magique qui protégera Poudlard pour les mille ans à venir.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de cette légende ? interrogea Hermione.

- Très simplement. Nous autres, artisans pour les sorciers, faisons au début de nos carrières, des stages chez nos confrères pour améliorer nos connaissances acquises. Beaucoup de légendes circulent sur des objets magiques étranges. Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ont, d'après certains dires, forgeaient eux-mêmes leurs objets fétiches en récupérant certains secrets de fabrications aux gobelins. Je ne peux pas vous dire si c'est vrai ou si c'est faux, mais il est à remarquer que le seul artefact vraiment connu des quatre fondateurs est l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et que si on essaie de la sortir de château, elle revient toujours. Seule une puissante magie peut attacher cette épée, et elle dépasse de très loin le savoir des sorciers actuels. Donc on peut supposer que Godric l'a bien forgé lui-même et l'a trempé dans cette fontaine pour qu'elle ait résisté ainsi à l'épreuve du temps.

- Je vous remercie pour toutes vos explications et pour votre avertissement. Reposez vous, dès ce soir, nous vous transfèrerons autre part.

- Je suis désolé Mr Potter, mais il me torturait tellement. Et j'avais si mal !

- Je comprends, et je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais de quoi est capable Voldemort. Dormez, vous en avez besoin.

Et les trois jeunes gens laissèrent le fabricant. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans tous ses livres, à part évidemment dans le legs d'Albus Dumbledore et grâce à Sersiffle et au Choixpeau Magique, mais savoir que cette légende était connue des fabricants la perturbait beaucoup. Ginny, loin d'être aussi surprise, lui expliqua que les fabricants d'objets magiques, à l'instar des gobelins, formaient une congrégation particulière dans la communauté magique et gardaient jalousement leurs secrets. Comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, c'est l'un des points importants de discorde de leur histoire qui a conduit à la guerre entre deux espèces magiques, en l'occurrence les sorciers et les gobelins. Mais elles se demandaient comment Harry avait fait le rapprochement. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de son raisonnement. Il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Quand Ollivander a dit Qu'Albus connaissait bien les baguettes, j'ai eu une sorte de révélation. Si on regarde tous les objets qu'il nous a légués, ils ont plus ou moins un rapport avec les fameux artefacts.

- Tu oublies que le Briquenluminier de mon frère n'a pas servi dans cette histoire, dit Ginny.

- Oui, je sais. Mais connaissant Albus comme nous le connaissons maintenant, ne jamais dire toute la vérité tout de suite état dans sa nature. Je vous parie un foie d'hippogriffe qu'il nous servira le moment venu.

- Et tu oublies le vif d'or. Tu n'as pas réussi à l'ouvrir, rappela Hermione.

- Je le sais mais je suis sûr de savoir ce qu'il contient, les deux bagues qu'il nous manque. Et là encore, il va falloir attendre le bon moment. Et je suis sûr que ce sera durant la bataille.

- Harry, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne nous dis pas tout ? interrogea Ginny avec une voix angoissée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais il faudra être prêt le moment venu, j'en ai l'intuition. Oh, vous avez vu l'heure, nous avons des cours à donner, allons-y !

Et Harry avança plus rapidement. Ginny resta sur place ayant la désagréable sensation qu'elle voyait son amour pour la dernière fois. Hermione, mal à l'aise mais pour différentes raisons, la prit par les épaules et l'invita à suivre leur ami. Elle lui dit de lui faire confiance, et qu'il leur dirait tout le moment venu. La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle se promit de veiller sur lui, même s'il refusait.


	47. 47 Les acromentules et le patronus

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

47 – Les acromentules et le patronus

Pendant qu'Harry apprenait l'existence de la Fontaine des Origines, Ron cherchait toujours son chemin dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait croisé des centaures et avait voulu leur demander leur aide, mais ceux-ci l'avaient repoussé à coups de pierre. Il avait dû fuir précipitamment. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus celle-ci devenait sombre. Il y avait tant de chemins sinueux. En même temps qu'il cherchait le repaire des acromentules, il se demandait comment il serait accueilli. Devait-il cacher la vérité ou leur révéler qu'il était un sorcier ? Il se rappelait encore comment Aragog avait donné l'ordre à ses enfants de le manger. Il en avait encore des frissons qui coururent le long de son dos. Mais il était maintenant l'une de ces créatures. Et s'il devait se battre ? Il ne sécrétait pas de poison comme les autres araignées, par contre sa toile était plus résistante que n'importe quelle toile. Il pouvait communiquer avec ses congénères puisqu'il l'avait testé sous l'insistance de sa fiancée. Il se demandait cependant comment il pourrait se défendre sous cette forme. Pouvait-il lancer des sorts ? Cette idée lui parut lumineuse, et il essaya. Il remarqua que rien ne se passait malgré sa maîtrise de la magie sans baguette. Il repensa alors sa toile et essaya une nouvelle expérience. Il tissa une toile et tenta de la métamorphoser. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il y arrivait. Il fit diverses expériences et fut enchanté. Il pouvait modifier la structure de sa toile sous cette forme, et uniquement sa toile, pas d'autres objets. Au bout d'un chemin qu'il avait suivi au hasard, il remarqua au loin un groupe d'acromentules qui avait piégé une licorne. Elles l'encerclaient et s'apprêtaient à bondir sur le magnifique animal. Saisissant cette opportunité, il intervint et captura les six araignées. La licorne en profita pour s'enfuir en remerciant Ron qu'elle appela par son nom. Il en fut étonné, mais préféra s'occuper de ses prisonniers. Faisant cliqueter ses crocs, il les interrogea.

- Conduisez-moi à votre tanière si vous ne voulez pas que je vous étouffe avec ma toile.

- Qui es-tu pour nous empêcher de nous nourrir et d'apporter notre prise à notre chef ?

- Qui je suis ne vous regarde pas, et je dois justement parler à votre chef. Alors vos allez m'y conduire bien sagement sinon je resserre encore l'étau de ma toile.

Les acromentules, constatant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'échapper abdiquèrent. Elles conduisirent leur agresseur vers leur tanière. En s'approchant, son sixième sens d'arachnide le prévint d'un danger. Effectivement, une dizaine d'araignées les entourèrent. Ron, conservant son calme, demanda à parler à leur chef. Ne se doutant pas que Ron était un sorcier, elles l'amenèrent auprès de leur reine.

- Bonjour étranger, dit-elle entre ses cliquetis. Tu es différent de nous. Tu es un peu petit pour une acromentule adulte.

- Je suis petit parce que je ne suis pas tout à fait une acromentule. Je suis un sorcier, et je viens car j'ai une proposition pour vous.

- Un sorcier ? Voyez-vous ça ? Aucun sorcier ne peut être une acromentule, nous sommes uniques. Prouve-nous tes paroles.

- Me crois-tu tomber de la dernière pluie ? Dès que je me transformerais, tes gardes, cachés dans les parois de la grotte, se jetteront sur moi. Ecoutes plutôt ce que j'ai à dire.

- Nous avons déjà reçu la visite d'un sorcier il y a de ça longtemps. Il était accompagné d'un serpent dont nous ne supportions pas la présence. Il nous a fait une offre très généreuse. Il nous a promis un excédent de nourriture humaine si nous acceptions de travailler avec lui.

Ron cacha sa surprise devant cette nouvelle. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry avait voulu qu'il entre en contact avec les acromentule de la forêt. Il allait devoir négocier ferme pour les faire changer d'avis.

- Et tu as accepté je suppose. Je peux t'assurer qu'il vous a menti. Il ne tiendra jamais parole. Et je suis certain que pour vous convaincre, il vous a menacé avec son serpent.

Aussitôt des milliers de cliquetis de crocs se firent entendre. Ron avait deviné juste. Voldemort était venu et les avait considérées comme de vulgaires créatures. Il s'était contenté de les menacer avec Nagini. La partie allait être serrée pour le jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas autant de pouvoir de persuasion.

- Ecoutez-moi, leur dit-il, je ne veux pas vous promettre du vent, car soyez certaines que si Voldemort, le fameux sorcier avec son serpent, gagne, c'est vous qui servirez de nourriture, et pour son serpent. Peut-être qu'avant il vous domestiquera pour que vous lui serviez de jouet.

- Tu sembles bien connaître ce sorcier, mais que nous proposes-tu en échange ?

- Je vous propose la liberté ailleurs qu'ici. Je suis certain que vous en avez assez d'être pourchassées par les sorciers pour votre poison ou toujours regardées de travers par les autres créatures de la forêt.

- Ce que tu dis est vrai, et ta proposition ressemble plus à du rêve qu'à un fait concret.

- Peut-être, mais je suis le seul sorcier qui puisse prendre votre apparence et dialoguer avec vous. Je peux défendre vos droits et demander à vous octroyer un territoire où vous serez enfin libre de toutes persécutions. Et si cela semble trop dur pour certaines, je peux demander ce que vous soyez reconnues comme créatures magiques à part pour que vous soyez rémunérées en fonction du prix de votre poison sur le marché.

- Et que ferions-nous de votre argent ?

- Je ne parle pas d'argent, je parle plutôt de vos besoins spécifiques comme un territoire de chasse qu'on pourrait vous allouer. Je puis vous affirmer que certains sorciers paieraient chers pour avoir une acromentule à sa disposition.

- Tu nous proposes l'esclavage, sale sorcier.

- Non, car vos aurez toujours votre liberté, mais vous devrez vous plier à nos lois comme moi-même je me plie à ces lois. Et j'ai bien signalé pour les acromentules qui auraient peur d'entreprendre un voyage pour un territoire où vous pourriez vos régenter comme bon vous semble.

- Et tu penses trouver un tel endroit ?

- La Terre est vaste, il suffit de vous trouver un endroit avec suffisamment de gibiers pour nourrir toute ta colonie. Il vous faudra cependant éviter tout contact avec les non sorciers et les sorciers. Nous prévenir si jamais il y a une intrusion pour éviter tout risque de débordement.

- Ta proposition est tentante, mais tu oublies un petit aspect de notre caractère. Puisque tu te présentes sous cette forme, et que tu penses parler au mieux de nos intérêts, je te défie en combat singulier. Si tu gagnes, tu dirigeras cette colonie qui te devra obéissance. Mais si tu perds, tu feras un excellent repas.

Ron crut presque entendre la reine rire entre ses cliquetis au moment où elle passa à l'attaque. Se fiant à son sixième sens arachnide, il sauta de côté pour éviter la charge du monstre. Il surveillait en même temps ses arrières car il sentait l'hostilité de la colonie. La reine fonça à nouveau sur lui. Il en fit de même. Leurs pattes s'entrechoquaient, et chacun tentait de mordre l'autre. A un moment la reine se trouva sur Ron et tenta de le piquer avec le dard empoisonnée qui se trouvait à la fin de son dos. Il ne s'en sortit qu'en repoussant de toutes ses forces la reine vers le plafond. Celle-ci, nullement surprise, s'accrocha au plafond et disparut dans la pénombre. Malgré ses milliers d'yeux, il ne la distingua pas. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment, quand elle descendit à toute allure, le dard pointé sur son dos, que Ron la vit. Il fit un roulé boulé, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter une légère estafilade le long de son dos. Il lui sembla que la reine souriait, sûr de sa victoire. Les deux monstres se faisaient face. Les deux créatures se jaugeaient maintenant. Le jeune sorcier décida de tenter le tout pout le tout. Il provoqua délibérément la reine qui répondit à sa petite mascarade. Ron jeta alors sur la reine une toile tout préparée pour la plaquer contre le mur. Puis des pointes surgirent qui s'enfoncèrent dans la carcasse. Un cri strident et perçant couvrit toute la caverne.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, avoues ta défaite, proposa Ron. Si tu refuses tu mourras.

- Jamais ! répondit celle-ci. Ce n'est pas une minuscule créature comme toi qui me vaincra.

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fit. Bien au contraire, les pics de la toile continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans la chair de la créature. Encore quelques millimètres, et ils atteindraient les points nerveux faisant vivre ce grand corps. Ron lui demanda d'abjurer mais celle-ci s'entêta. Puis d'un coup, le corps monstrueux fut pris de convulsions incontrôlables. La créature se mit à hurler un moment puis cessa. Ron fut dégoûté par ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire, il était cependant le grand vainqueur de cette bataille. Quelques acromentules, saisissant l'occasion, se jetèrent sur lui, mais elles furent immédiatement happées par une toile géante qui ressemblait à une main. Ron prévint que toute tentative de rébellion amènerait à la mort.

- Je prends désormais le commandement de cette colonie puisque j'ai gagné selon vous lois.

- Non, pour prendre véritablement le commandement, tu dois manger un morceau de ton ennemi. Ce sont nos lois et tu dois t'y soumettre. Mais vu que tu prétends être un sorcier, ce qui doit être vrai, puisqu'aucune acromentule ne peut faire ce que tu fais avec une toile, tu te contenteras de mordre dans le dos de ton ennemi. Nous mangerons ensuite le corps de notre reine.

Ron retint un haut le cœur, et se dirigea vers la carcasse de son ennemi. Grimpant sur le dos de la reine décédée, il plongea ses crocs. Il atteignit directement la veine qui contenait le poison inactif. Un liquide au goût indescriptible fusa dans tout son corps. Il releva la tête pour que toutes puissent bien voir qu'il avait respecté leur loi. Après cela, il leur annonça qu'il devait rentrer dans son monde, mais le moment venu, il serait de retour. Il leur dit aussi que si jamais un sorcier venait à entrer en contact avec elles, il faudrait qu'elles envoient une sentinelle pour le prévenir, de préférence une qui sache dialoguer avec les humains. Elle n'aurait qu'à s'arrêter devant la cabane de Hagrid. Sur ces entrefaites, le jeune sorcier quitta sa colonie. Le chemin du retour lui parut beaucoup moins long malgré un vertige qui grandissait. Le soleil commençait à réapparaître parmi les arbres, signe qu'il s'approchait du château. Effectivement, celui-ci fut en vue après une vingtaine de minutes. Il atteignit les portes du hall où il retrouva sa forme originelle. Dès ce moment, le vertige grandit intensément et Ron sentit dans un dos comme une brû vit alors Kumsfec qui volait vers lui. Hermione et ses amis, ainsi que leurs élèves, accouraient vers lui. Il était à plat ventre. Kumsfec versait des larmes sur son entaille. Le vertige disparut. Hagrid, qui remontait vers le château, intrigué par cet attroupement, assista à la guérison de Ron qui se relevait. Hermione se jeta sur lui et le couvrit de baisers. Elle avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude. Ron dut la repousser légèrement pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout le monde fut horrifié et admiratif en écoutant son récit.

- Voilà comment je suis devenu désormais le chef d'une colonie d'acromentules.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, dit alors Hagrid. Sous ton aspect d'acromentule, le poison a agi avec beaucoup de lenteur. Quand tu es redevenu humain, le poison a directement attaqué ton système nerveux. Mais ce qui te sauve la vie est le fait que tu es dû ingurgiter un peu de ce poison en mordant la reine. Grâce à l'intervention de Kumsfec, tu es désormais prémuni contre tous les types d'empoisonnement à part ceux à base de venin de Basilic. Et tu as une jolie cicatrice dans le dos.

- Eh bien, Harry, tu n'es plus le seul à avoir une cicatrice maintenant, dit fièrement Ron.

- C'est vrai maintenant tu pourras même entendre les acromentules dans tes rêves, répliqua le jeune sorcier.

- Tu crois ? J'espère que non car le cri d'une acromentule morte est vraiment horrible.

- Petit frère, nous avons un boulot en or pour toi dans notre boutique, intervint Fred.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Ron soupçonneux.

- Testeur de nos produits à base de sang de serpents et autres, bien sûr. Puisque désormais tu es immunisé contre toutes sortes d'empoisonnement, tu nous ouvres de nouvelles perspectives, renchérit Georges.

- Avec toi comme cobaye, nous n'aurons aucun regret si nous ne te blessons par inadvertance.

Devant la mine déconfite de Ron, tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Hermione qui continuait à le serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleurait en silence contre l'épaule de son fiancé. Harry proposa de laisser les deux amoureux un peu seul. Ron la rassura de son mieux, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle voulait sentir qu'il était bien revenu vivant. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et elle lui rendit son baiser. L'aventure du jeune sorcier avait quand même duré deux heures. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle en profita pour le mettre au courant de la situation. Il ne fut pas plus surpris que Ginny quand il apprit qu'Ollivander était au courant de la légende du Trésor des Fondateurs. Pour une fois, Hermione oublia ses obligations et obligea Ron à se promener avec elle. Ils parcoururent le parc durant une demi-heure où elle insista pour qu'il lui racontât à nouveau toute son histoire. Ron ne fit pas le fanfaron et raconta ses doutes et ses peurs. Peu après, Hermione lui proposa qu'ils aillent se reposer dans leur chambre. Ron fut ravi de cette idée. Personne ne les revit jusqu'au repas du soir.

Pendant que les fiancés profitaient de leur après-midi, Harry et Ginny continuèrent à entraîner leurs condisciples. Ils revirent avec les anciens les bases de ce qu'Harry leur avait enseigné avant de passer à un niveau supérieur. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient assistés par Lupin et Kingsley qui en profitaient aussi pour apprendre d'Harry. Entre les différentes pauses qu'accordait le jeune homme, le principal sujet de conversation était bien entendu la démarche courageuse de Ron. Beaucoup s'étonnait de son aplomb et de son courage. Le jeune homme avait mûri de façon spectaculaire selon les dires de tous à l'image d'Harry, de Ginny et d'Hermione. Les membres de l'AD de cette année racontèrent aux anciens leur première séance avec Harry pour bien appuyer leurs propos. Mais ils en revenaient toujours à Ron qui faisait l'admiration de chacun. Désormais il y avait dans l'esprit de chacun Harry d'un côté et Ron de l'autre. Harry, entendant souvent les conversations, fut extrêmement fier de son ami. Si Ron avait pu entendre tous ces commentaires, il en aurait rougi. Le jeune sorcier se sentait soulagé que son ami ait enfin la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. Même les frères du jeune sorcier vantaient ses exploits. Ron avait de quoi être fier en cette heure. Et l'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

Au repas du soir, les élèves purent constater que les fiancés se portaient comme un charme. Hermione rougissait de façon croissante à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait la question de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait l'après-midi. Elle était heureusement sauvée par Ginny qui l'emmenait discuté avec Minerva. De son côté, Ron racontait de nouveau son histoire aux professeurs qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Harry n'intervint d'aucune façon dans le bon déroulement de cette soirée où Ron était la principale attraction. Mr Weasley vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Pas trop déçu que pour une fois ce soit Ron qui ait toute l'attention, dit Arthur.

- Loin de là, répondit Harry. Je suis très fier ce qu'il a accompli. Si nous gagnons cette guerre, il aura une place à part dans la défaite de Voldemort. Il aura permis que nous ayons des alliés en plus. On ne peut que se réjouir de ce qu'il a entrepris.

- Harry, tu penses trop à la bataille à venir, dit sagement Mr Weasley. Détends-toi un peu. Nous ne savons pas quand elle aura lieu, alors profites du moment présent. Je vais aller te chercher Ginny car je crois que c'est la seule personne qui puisse te dérider.

Arthur quitta le jeune sorcier qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny apparaissait et s'asseyait aux côtés du jeune homme. Mr Weasley avait raison. Il ne cessait de penser à la bataille à venir, et la présence de sa bien-aimée lui fit du bien. Il profita du souper pour se joindre aux félicitations qui honoraient Ron. La soirée s'étira en longueur jusqu'à ce que Minerva ordonne que tout le monde aille se coucher. Les élèves présents bougonnèrent un peu mais Harry leur annonça que pour le lendemain les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Devant l'air résolu de leur camarade, les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour monter se coucher. Une heure après s'être endormi dans les bras de Ginny, Harry rêva de Voldemort entouré de ses mangemorts. Il ferma son esprit mais il demeura agité. Il se réveilla alors brusquement. Regardant sa montre qui était posée à côté de lui, il constata qu'il était minuit passé. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures et était songeur. Ginny se réveilla à son tour et le jeune sorcier lui proposa d'aller lui chercher un jus d'orange. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un rafraîchissement. Passant devant son phénix, il vint près de l'animal et commença à le caresser. Regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, il assista alors à un étrange spectacle. Il vit, sortant d'entre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, un étrange animal argenté qui s'approchait. A ce moment-là, Fulgura apparut et commença à tourner autour de l'animal. Surpris par cet étrange phénomène, le jeune sorcier ne comprit pas tout de suite. L'animal argenté était immobile et semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Puis soudain Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un patronus. Se métamorphosant en phénix, il transplana près du patronus pour reprendre sa forme originelle. Presque immédiatement, l'apparition se mit à parler avec la voix de Severus Rogue.

- Bonsoir Potter. Je vous préviens de l'arrivée de Voldemort. Malheureusement celui-ci n'est pas rentré seul. Il est accompagné d'une armée de créatures composées de Sombrix, d'Algarimènes, de Cossiurnes et de Ronciards cornus, il nous a aussi parlé de géants et d'acromentules. Vous trouverez dans mon ancien bureau de professeur un livre qui traite de toutes ces créatures. Il s'intitule Horizons des Créatures de la Magie Noire. Il est caché dans mon armoire à potions. Un simple sortilège de révélation suffira pour que vous le trouviez. Le maître compte aussi redévelopper son armée de détraqueurs. Nous serons une centaines de sorciers pour prendre d'assaut le château d'ici cinq jours. Bonne chance Potter.

Et le patronus disparut. Harry chercha des yeux où pouvait se cacher son ancien professeur, mais il ne vit rien. Il rentra dans son dortoir où Ginny l'attendait. Elle était descendue, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce que venait de lui apprendre Severus. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre des fiancés pour les réveiller. Il leur exposa rapidement la situation et insista pour qu'ils aillent chercher le livre maintenant. Ils descendirent silencieusement vers les cachots pour ensuite pénétrer dans le bureau de leur ancien professeur de potions. Hermione jeta le sort de révélation. Ils découvrirent divers livres traitant de la magie noire dans les potions et la confection de sorts. Ils mirent rapidement la main sur le livre en question.

Ils commencèrent à le lire. Les _sombrix_ étaient des créatures ressemblant à des hippogriffes à la différence qu'ils avaient une tête de chauve-souris et des ailes du même type. C'étaient des créatures aveugles qui se dirigeaient grâce aux ultrasons. Elles fondaient sur leurs ennemis pour leur sucer le sang. Pour les vaincre, il fallait désorientait leur radar. Le moyen le plus efficace était le sort de vent qui avait une trajectoire aléatoire. L'incantation était _ventus foudrix_. Une _algarimène_ était une créature qui s'apparenterait au cheval des mers. La créature était aussi à l'aise dans l'eau que sur le sol. Son pelage était bleu clair. A première vue il semblait inoffensif mais quand on s'approchait de lui, il changeait de forme pour devenir une espèce de serpent géant dont la queue se terminait par un dard empoisonné. Il était extrêmement vif et attaquait à la manière d'un cobra royal. Pour vaincre cette créature, il fallait la rendre aveugle. Le _cossiurne_ était une créature née du croisement d'un lion et d'un scorpion. Le dos de la créature avait l'apparence du lion ainsi que les pates avant, le reste était composé du scorpion. C'était une créature extrêmement dangereuse qui chargeait son adversaire pour lui sauter dessus et le piquer. Pour détruire cet animal, il fallait viser le cœur en dessous de l'animal avec une flèche de glace. L'incantation était _mortem glacis_. Le _ronciard cornu_ était une sorte de rhinocéros géant qui avait la particularité de posséder deux cornes. La créature était considérée comme un animal de destruction car dès qu'il entrait en contact avec un obstacle, il faisait exploser ses cornes qui détruisaient l'obstacle. Face à un sorcier, il ne restait plus rien de celui-ci. Il avait une peau très résistante. Le meilleur moyen pour le détruire était une flèche empoisonnée particulièrement virulente qui desséchait l'animal et lui faisait exploser les entrailles. L'incantation était _poisontir_. En lisant et en voyant les illustrations, les quatre amis étaient horrifiés par ces créatures et par les moyens pour les neutraliser. Harry décida sur le champ de réveiller l'ordre et les professeurs pour les prévenir. Ils avaient désormais cinq jours pour se préparer à affronter une armée particulièrement redoutable.


	48. 48 Angoisse d'avant bataille

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

48 – Angoisse d'avant bataille

Le lendemain, à la fin du petit déjeuner, Harry mit tout le monde au courant.

- D'ici cinq jours, notre ennemi s'attaquera à nous. Il a avec lui une armée de monstres dont je vais vous parler. Il aura aussi avec lui ses mangemorts, des sorciers et les géants.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? interrogea Lee Jordan.

- J'ai rêvé de Voldemort qui présentait son armée aux mangemorts. Mais la question n'est pas là. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour combattre son armée. Il y aura aussi des détraqueurs, certainement en plus grand nombre que la dernière fois, mais cela restera mon affaire. Avant de vous ne dire davantage, nous attendrons que Kingsley revienne.

Harry, en voyant les visages terrifiés de ses camarades, ne put s'empêcher de songer à la réunion qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait caché le fait que c'est Severus qui lui avait donné tous ces renseignements par l'intermédiaire de son patronus qui représentait une biche. Il leur avait exposé comment, suivant une idée préétablie, la bataille se déroulerait. Il était convaincu que Voldemort enverrait dans un premier temps les détraqueurs, ensuite viendraient les monstres pour percer leurs défenses, et enfin les mangemorts avec les sorciers et les géants pour un maximum de panique. Quand il avait exposé son idée, il voyait presque déjà la bataille se dérouler devant ses yeux. Il avait cependant admis qu'il pouvait se tromper. Il était cependant appuyé dans son argumentation par Hermione qui faisait office de second dans ce genre de cas. Plus rationnelle que son ami, elle avait mis en avant des arguments de stratégie. En repensant à cette réunion improvisée, le jeune sorcier se rendait bien compte qu'il lui manquait encore quelques connaissances sur la façon de gérer au mieux une bataille de grande envergure. Il espérait vraiment que l'aide d'Hermione serait salutaire.

Kingsley arriva quelques minutes après la fin du petit déjeuner, il était accompagné par la trentaine d'aurors qu'Harry et ses amis avaient sauvé ainsi que de trois autres personnes. Il les présenta comme les responsables du Bureau des Aurors. Le responsable du bureau s'appelait Jack Willburn, son second Louis Lechkart et la troisième personne se nommait Andrea Stratovitchi. Ces trois personnes étaient connues des camarades d'Harry qui suivaient leur formation d'auror. Ils saluèrent le jeune homme avec une certaine retenue. Après ces présentations, Harry reprit la parole.

- Voilà comment j'envisage les cinq jours à venir. Tous les matins, cours de défense et d'attaque pour tout le monde. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et moi vous enseigneront dans la mesure du possible tout ce que nous avons pu appendre durant nos voyages. Ensuite pour les après-midis, consécration aux défenses du château. Dans un premier temps, Ron, je veux que tu passes au moins une heure avec ta colonie pour être certain qu'elle ne nous fera pas faux-bon le soir de la bataille. Ensuite, Hermione avec les professeurs et quelques élèves, je veux que vous voyiez tout ce qui est possible d'être améliorer sur les défenses extérieures. Rajout de plantes dangereuses, de murs, de sortilèges de repoussement, tout. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du château avec les autres sorciers présents, nous essaierons de tendre différents pièges. Je compte sur vous les jumeaux, et aussi sur l'aide des elfes qui connaissent certainement mieux que quiconque les failles de l'école. Firenze, je désire que vous tentiez de dialoguer à nouveau avec Bane. Même s'il ne veut pas nous aider, j'aimerais qu'il mette en sûreté les créatures qui peuplent la forêt. Ginny vous accompagnera avec Fulgura. Je ne vous cache pas que ces cinq jours seront intenses et épuisants. Si quelqu'un a une question, c'est maintenant.

Personne n'osa contester les directives du jeune sorcier. Voyant le silence se prolonger, il céda la parole à Hermione pour qu'elle leur exposât la composition de l'armée de Voldemort. Agrandissant le livre de Severus, elle leur décrivit les différentes créatures qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. En voyant les monstres décrits, les aurors et les camarades des quatre amis en eurent des frissons dans le dos. En même temps qu'elle citait les créatures, elle faisait une démonstration des sortilèges adéquats pour les vaincre. Tard après la réunion, les quatre sorciers s'étaient entraînés pour maîtriser parfaitement les différents sorts. Tout le monde était évidemment admiratif devant une telle maîtrise. A la fin de son exposé, Harry reprit les choses en main pour signaler que leur entraînement commençait maintenant. Les quatre jeunes gens avaient convenu d'un programme adapté. Premièrement, revoir pour tout le monde les bases, ensuite leur apprendre différents sorts d'attaque comme le lasso de feu, les sorts d'attaque élémentaires et certains sorts vus avec Rogue. Ils y consacreraient trois heures par jour, et une heure de duel. Harry voulait que chacun soit au maximum de son potentiel. Il savait que les aurors connaitraient certains des sorts revus mais il se doutait que peu savait comment les rendre plus élastique, donc plus efficace. Après viendraient les sorts de défenses et les sorts de métamorphose. En discutant de ce sujet au cours de leur brève nuit, les quatre amis s'étaient mis d'accord sur le point qu'il fallait que chaque sorcier connaisse le sort d'activation d'un objet. Il pouvait dans bien des cas créer un effet de surprise pour permettre de fuir ou d'éviter un sortilège mortel. Ginny avait fait remarquer qu'il faudrait certainement augmenter le nombre d'objets à animer si le château était envahi. Cela entrait dans le cadre des projets de défenses du château. Les quatre amis devraient s'en occuper plus particulièrement.

Et ces cinq jours furent extrêmement éprouvants pour tous les sorciers présents. Bien qu'Harry et ses amis soient de nature peu belliqueuse, ils s'emportèrent souvent contre leurs anciens camarades, et même contre les sorciers adultes. Ils étaient dans un état permanent de stress. Leurs camarades ne les avaient jamais vus aussi à cran que durant ces cinq jours. Les adultes prirent plus de recul car ils comprenaient les enjeux qui pesaient sur leurs frêles épaules. Tout le monde savait que leur victoire dépendrait de la parfaite coordination des quatre jeunes sorciers. Personne n'osait même évoquer le combat qui s'ensuivrait entre Voldemort et le Survivant. Les trois aurors que Kingsley avaient enrôlé étaient tout à la fois émerveillés et dubitatifs devant une telle situation. Recevoir des ordres de la part d'un adolescent, même si celui-ci avait obtenu les pleins pouvoirs d'Albus Dumbledore, les contrariait. Ils durent revoir rapidement leur jugement quand ils virent avec quelle maestria le jeune sorcier et ses amis maîtrisaient des sorts qu'eux-mêmes avaient pris des années à apprendre. Kingsley leur fit remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Et celles-ci ne manquèrent pas. Entre les métamorphoses humaines et la puissance magique déployée par les quatre jeunes gens, ils durent admettre que leur niveau était bien en-dessous des leurs. Ils se mirent eux aussi à suivre l'entraînement prodigué par les jeunes gens. Nymphadora les rejoignit deux jours plus tard. Contre l'avis de Remus, elle avait décidé de prendre part à la bataille. Son arrivée fut un réel soulagement car elle apportait un peu de gaieté dans une ambiance surchauffée. La plupart des soirées était consacrée au plan de bataille que Voldemort envisageait. Harry était certain de son fait et s'entraînait le soir à jeter plusieurs fois le sortilège de la Vague Défermagique sous l'œil attentif d'Abelforth. Celui-ci se réjouissait de voir que les inconvénients dus à ce sort semblaient de moins en moins affectés son jeune protégé. Il était certain que le sort de la Vague de Laas compensait les effets d'étourdissement da la Vague Défermagique. De même que les journées étaient éprouvantes, les nuits étaient de vraies bénédictions pour se reposer pleinement. Trop fatigué pour rêver, le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil de plomb à l'image du château.

Au milieu de tous ces préparatifs, les quatre amis n'oubliaient pas les reliques de la Paix. Ils en discutaient souvent la nuit, et Harry avait toujours la curieuse sensation que tout prendrait un sens le soir du deux mai. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais c'était un fait avéré. Hermione continuait toujours ses recherches et avait même insisté auprès de Minerva pour avoir le Choixpeau à leur disposition. Elle tentait pour tous les moyens de le faire parler. Seul Ron avait à l'arracher de son interrogatoire en lui disant que demain serait un autre jour et en ajoutant un baiser fort prolongé au niveau du coup de la jeune sorcière. Elle finissait rapidement par succomber. Harry, quand à lui, fixait le vif d'or en se demandant ce que son mentor avait voulu lui dire en inscrivant _je m'ouvre au terme_. Ce message était toujours aussi mystérieux et le désorientait beaucoup sur sa signification. Il se perdait en conjectures silencieuses. Il s'était demandé s'il devait de nouveau en parler avec Abelforth. En y réfléchissant, il entendait déjà la réponse du vieil ermite qui lui répondrait à nouveau que son frère avait trop le goût du secret et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Après la matinée d'entraînement du cinquième jour, Harry décréta que tout le monde devait se reposer pour l'affrontement du soir. Cette soirée promettait d'être la soirée de touts les dangers. Dans l'après-midi, une brume opaque et glaciale commença à apparaître, premier signe que les détraqueurs approchaient. Harry espérait que la toile que Ron avait tissée entre les quatre tours du château résisterait à une invasion venant des airs. Il essaya durant l'après-midi de se reposer, mais il était trop obnubilé par les futurs événements de la soirée pour songer à tranquillement s'allonger ou même à méditer. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse revoyant tous les détails des dispositifs de défense. Il finit par se lever au grand désespoir de Ginny qui espérait profiter de sa présence. La jeune sorcière était frustrée de ne pas avoir eu un seul moment de paix avec son bien-aimé. Elle comprenait cependant l'angoisse qui rongeait le pauvre jeune homme. Vivant avec et en lui, il n'arrivait pas à lui cacher la sourde peur qui l'étreignait. Elle ressentait la terreur de celui-ci à l'idée de perdre l'une des personnes qui défendrait l'école. Elle décida de lui parler.

- Harry, mon chéri, restes, je te le demande.

- Ginny, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste faire un petit tour, et je reviens.

- Pas la peine de me mentir. Oublierais-tu que nous sommes liés ? Et elle fit apparaître son tatouage. Je sais ce qui te ronge. Je sais que tu as peur pour chaque personne présente ici. Tu crains de subir la même douleur que quand tu as perdu Sirius et Dumbledore. Tu te remets à peine de la perte de Cédric Diggory.

- Ginny, comprends-moi, supplia le jeune sorcier, tu n'as pas encore perdu quelqu'un de réellement proche de toi. Je n'oublie pas que ton frère a été blessé, mais vous êtes engagé dans une bataille qui en fin de compte ne devrait concerner que moi.

- Et voilà nous en revenons toujours à toi. Abelforth avait tort en disant que ta plus grande faiblesse était que tu t'attachais trop à la prophétie. J'aurais plutôt dit que ta plus grande faiblesse est ton égocentrisme.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'emporta le jeune sorcier. Je ne pense qu'aux gens qui m'entourent et qui risquent leur vie.

- Et tu penses que pour nous sauver, tu devrais être seul à combattre ! finit-elle. Tu oublies que toutes les personnes présentes ont fait le choix de te suivre, comme Albus l'aurait fait.

- C'est peut-être là où tu te trompes. Albus avait des défauts, mais je crois comprendre pourquoi il préférait agir dans le secret et seul. Après la perte de sa sœur, il avait compris qu'impliquer trop de personnes dans une guerre amènerait à de nouvelles souffrances. En agissant comme il le faisait, il limitait les risques de pertes.

- Tu penses ? Et pourtant, les victimes de la première guerre sont plus importantes que celles de cette seconde confrontation. Donc ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route. Et en fait c'est plutôt un bon moyen de ne pas s'attacher à des personnes trop présentes. A part nous qui connaissons sa vie, qui d'autre le connaissait ? Même Minerva a avoué que pour elle Albus était un mystère. Alors s'il te plaît, je ne pense pas que citer Albus comme exemple soit le meilleur moyen de me convaincre ou de te convaincre.

Les arguments de la jeune sorcière frappèrent le jeune sorcier comme s'il avait reçu un balai dans le ventre. La justesse de l'argumentation lui fit douter de lui-même. Suggérait-elle qu'il devenait comme son ancien mentor ? Et pourtant elle avait tort sur un point, la prophétie disait clairement qu'il devrait affronter Voldemort s'il voulait espérer se créer un avenir. Et cet affrontement n'aurait dû concerner que son ennemi et lui. Ginny se leva de leur lit et s'approcha félinement du jeune homme pour l'enlacer dans ses bras.

- Harry, il faut que tu cesses de penser que tout repose sur toi. La prophétie dit que tu dois peut-être le combattre en combat singulier, mais elle ne dit pas que tu ne dois pas recevoir d'aide. Tu ne dois pas agir seul. Tout le monde est sûr de ta victoire, et c'est cela qui doit te motiver. Ils sont ici, avec toi, parce que tu es Harry Potter.

- Ils sont surtout là parce qu'ils savent que je suis l'Elu, le Survivant, et que donc ils seront mieux protégés ici qu'ailleurs.

- Tiens donc, Monsieur aurait la tête qui enfle. Veux-tu que j'appelle mes frères pour que ta tête retrouve son aspect normal ? Non ces gens sont ici car ils savent qu'ils se battent pour une juste cause, et non pas à cause de tous tes surnoms ridicules. Bien que si on t'avait appelé l'Ecervelé, ou le Douteux, je crois que j'aurais été d'accord.

Malgré lui, Harry se mit à rire. Il cernait de mieux en mieux les raisons de son cœur envers Ginny. Elle avait une force et un esprit qui lui inspiraient le plus grand respect. Elle se fichait pas mal qu'il soit le survivant. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Il l'embrassa passionnément et la porta jusqu'à leur lit. Elle rit beaucoup de cette simulation de tradition du mariage. Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils se mirent alors à discuter comme deux jeunes adolescents amoureux se découvrant pour la première fois. Le fait d'avoir mûri trop rapidement durant cette année écoulée leur avait fait oublier les premières prémices d'une véritable complicité amoureuse. Ils finirent par se reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard quand Dobby vint frapper à leur porte. Ils étaient relaxés quand ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. L'ambiance paraissait assez détendue malgré le malaise qui régnait. Un froid glacial s'était emparé du château bien toutes les cheminées fussent allumées. Bien que les tuyaux communiquassent avec les cheminées pour diffuser une chaleur constante, le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense. Pour palier à ce désagrément, les jumeaux avaient monté un petit spectacle pyrotechnique durant le repas afin de créer de la chaleur. Le souper dura une bonne heure avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

- Mes amis, il est temps maintenant que chacun prenne place au poste qui lui est assigné. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance en espérant que nous mettions un terme à cette guerre dès ce soir.

Tout le monde se leva gravement et salua Harry. Ginny l'embrassa avant de rejoindre son poste qui se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie. En les voyant quitter la salle, Harry se demandait combien il perdrait de sorciers sur la soixantaine présente. Ils étaient en fin de compte un petit nombre pour affronter une armée gigantesque. Quittant la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour sortir en direction du parc. Il monta dans les coursives des palissades en pierre qui avaient été créées pour l'occasion. Elles devaient permettre de retenir les créatures. Des meurtrières avaient été aménagées pour suivre l'arrivée des monstres. Et l'attente commença. Personne n'osait dire un mot. L'attente menait à une angoisse grandissante. Le jeune homme connaissait ce sentiment. Kumsfec, perché sur son épaule, se mit alors à chanter très doucement pour l'ensemble du château. Son chant fut comme un baume réconfortant et chaleureux. Il donnait du courage à chacun car il apaisait les peurs. Il chanta une heure durant. Puis le silence se fit. Harry remarqua alors que la nuit était étrangement silencieuse. Il savait que cela était dû à la présence des détraqueurs et des créatures dans la forêt. Il se demandait si Voldemort participerait au premier assaut. La réponse arriva quinze minutes plus tard.

Surgissant d'entre les arbres, Voldemort s'approchait. Il portait un long manteau noir et sa tête était recouverte d'un capuchon qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux rouges.

- Potter, rends-toi, ou je jure que je tuerai chaque personne qui te protège. A moins que dans ma grande bonté, si quelqu'un te livre, je ne les laisse tous partir.

Harry savait que c'était un piège, et ses camarades le regardaient. Il prit une profonde inspiration et descendit pour aller à la rencontre de son ennemi.

- Bonsoir Tom, toujours aussi peu téméraire à ce que je constate.

- Et toi toujours aussi arrogant ! Je suppose que tu acceptes de te laisser tuer si tu es là.

- Pas encore, et de mon côté je suppose que tu ne te rendras pas !

Un rire glacial accueillit la réplique du jeune homme.

- A l'image de ton mentor, tu affiches une assurance qui te sied fort mal. Mais je te détruirais comme il a été détruit.

- Tom, nous savons tous les deux qu'il existe d'autres moyens de détruire un homme. Prendre ta vie ne me satisferait pas pleinement.

- Assez ! Comment oses-tu reprendre les propos d'Albus ? Que signifient ces propos ?

- Que ta défaite est proche, dit calmement le jeune homme.

Sans plus attendre, Voldemort lança l'Avada Kedavra en direction du jeune homme qui l'évita. Il répliqua en jetant le patronus de feu. Voldemort lança un sort d'eau qui dissipa l'animal et fit sortir de sa bouche une énorme boule de feu qui brûla tout sur son passage. Harry répliqua en jetant le cygne d'eau et le tigre de feu. Son ennemi repoussa l'animal facilement.

- Je vois que tu t'es encore amélioré durant mon absence. Tu as réussi à déjouer la surveillance de mes mangemorts. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris tous ces sorts mais ils n'auront aucun effet sur moi. Ceci n'était qu'un échauffement. On verra si tu t'en sors aussi facilement avec cinq mille détraqueurs.

Et le mage transplana dans un grand éclat de rire. Effectivement, les étoiles disparurent du champ de vision du jeune homme. Le ciel était couvert par des milliers de capes sombres. Les détraqueurs poussaient des sortes de cris rauques. Harry, pour résister, se concentrait sur son patronus interne. Il se concentrait sur son sort de la Vague Défermagique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer à pleine puissance. Immédiatement une aura blanche l'entoura. Les iris des ses yeux devinrent blanches. Un vent violent s'éleva autour de lui. Les cinq détraqueurs s'approchèrent qui s'évaporèrent. Il ne restait plus rien d'eux. Harry fixait cette armée de spectres très intensément. Il savait que le château était cerné par ces horribles créatures. Il espérait que l'école supporterait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il leva sa baguette en l'air.

- Kamekagaz'nem !

Aussitôt une incroyable lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette pour prendre la forme d'un dôme qui englobait le château. Harry fit grossir le dôme autour du lieu. Les détraqueurs, pris de court par cet étrange sort, s'évaporaient à chaque fois que le sortilège les touchait. Le jeune sorcier agrandissait la superficie du sort jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. Les détraqueurs poussaient des cris horribles avant de disparaître. Harry tint le sort durant dix minutes pour être certain que l'armée des spectres était détruite. Puis il y mit fin. Le froid environnant avait disparu. Les étoiles étaient réapparues dans un ciel dégagé. Le premier assaut avait échoué. Le jeune sorcier se sentait un peu faible mais il tenait bon. Dobby transplana à côté de lui avec Abelforth et Kumsfec. Le vieil ermite lui tendit une potion que le jeune homme but. Le phénix se mit à chanter doucement. Le jeune sorcier sentit ses paupières se fermer doucement. Il savait que c'était l'œuvre de son phénix. Abelforth le fit léviter jusqu'au château où tout le monde les attendait. Ginny se précipita à leur entrée. Le vieil ermite la rassura en lui expliquant ce qu'avait fait le phénix. D'ici une demi-heure Harry se réveillerait.


	49. 49 Une résistance acharnée

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

49 – Une résistance acharnée

Le corps du jeune homme fut posé dans la Grande Salle. Pour rassurer Ginny, Abelforth lui expliqua que c'était l'œuvre de Kumsfec. Celui-ci se mit à chanter pour détendre la jeune sorcière. Le vieil ermite en profita, avec l'aide de certains professeurs, pour vérifier si les défenses de Poudlard avaient bien résisté au sort. Il semblait que cela soit le cas car personne ne se sentait faible. Tranquillisée par la nouvelle, Hermione commanda à tout le monde de reprendre son poste. Cette attaque n'était que la première, et la suivante ne tarderait pas. Effectivement, peu après, tout le monde vit arriver la horde de créatures monstrueuses. A travers les meurtrières des palissades, la jeune femme put compter une dizaine de sombrix que les mangemorts chevauchaient, huit algarimènes, neuf cossiurnes et trois ronciards cornus. Les voir en réalité lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Le combat promettait d'être difficile. Winky qui la suivait attendait ses ordres. La jeune femme l'envoya prévenir Ron pour que sa toile soit prête à réagir le moment venu. L'elfe disparut dans un crac sonore. Elle espérait que son ami se réveille bientôt.

Dans la tour d'astronomie, Ron, remplaçant sa sœur, vit lui aussi les sombrix. Il était accompagné de l'ensemble de ses frères ainsi que Lee, d'Abelforth et de Jack Willburn. Winky apparut pour mettre tout le monde au courant. Il pensa que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire que de contrer tous ces monstres. Il allait devoir apparaître lui-même en acromentule pour guider sa toile géante. Les autres devraient jeter les sorts de vent. Il laissa le commandement à son frère Bill et se transforma pour se loger au centre de sa toile. Il se préparait à mener un difficile combat.

Devant les palissades, Remus, Minerva, Tonks, Neville, Luna et Arthur attendaient en fixant l'armée de monstres qui leur faisaient face. Aucun ne disait un mot car les gorges étaient nouées. Jamais Poudlard n'avait connu un tel nombre d'ennemis réunis à la fois. L'attaque serait aérienne et terrestre. Voldemort avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Si l'une de ces créatures ouvrait une brèche dans leurs défenses, c'en était fini de l'école. Ils tentèrent de se rassurer en pensant aux patrouilles qui circulaient dans le château pour surveiller les différents passages secrets au cas où un mangemort parviendrait à s'introduire. Ils firent apparaître comme leur avait enseigné Harry des arbalètes le long des palissades prêtes à tirer. Ce serait sous un feu nourri que les créatures seraient accueillies. Neville et Luna commencèrent à faire pousser de façon prodigieuse les diverses plantes dangereuses du château le long des murs en pierre. Il y avait des filets du Diable, des mimbulus minbletonia, des aconits et des tentacula vénéneuses. Les plantes s'agitaient dangereusement. Les deux protecteurs restèrent à proximité pour les contrôler.

A l'intérieur du château les rondes étaient par groupe de deux ou de trois. Chaque groupe vérifiait qu'il y ait souvent des objets à animer entre les statues du château et les créatures qui avaient été créées. Hagrid et Graup gardaient l'entrée du hall sur l'insistance d'Harry. Il voulait que les deux géants soient à ce poste si jamais des créatures franchissaient les lignes de défenses. Une certaine nervosité régnait dans l'école comme partout à ailleurs. Ginny continuait de veiller sur son bien-aimée avec sa mère. Mme Pomfresh et elle devaient gérer une sorte de centre de premiers soins.

Au dehors, les créatures attendaient, retenus difficilement par des sorciers qui semblaient en avoir peur. Hermione devina que ce devait être des sorciers qui avaient été embauchés de force ou mis sous imperium. Et le signal tant redouté vint du ciel. Il avait été lancé par Bellatrix Lestranges qui chevauchait un sombrix. A partir de là tout s'enchaîna. Les résistants de la tour envoyèrent les sorts de vents à l'encontre des sombrix qui tentèrent de désarçonner leurs cavaliers. Au sol, la charge sauvage se fit dans le plus grand désordre. Les bêtes, libérées de l'emprise magique, se ruaient furieusement contre les défenses. Les flèches partirent instantanément contre les créatures. Cela ralentit progressivement leur course. Les arbalètes se rechargeaient rapidement de façon magique. Minerva en dirigea une partie vers le ciel. Des sorts étaient aussi lancés par les meurtrières de la palissade. Les créatures ne semblaient pas être affectées par tout cet assortiment de sortilèges, et plus particulièrement les ronciards cornus qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des murs d'enceinte. Luna et Neville tentèrent de retenir des horribles rhinocéros qui fonçaient dans leur direction.

Dans les airs, la situation semblait un peu plus sous contrôle. Les sombrix étaient désorientés par les sorts de vent. Ils ne savaient plus comment se diriger malgré l'insistance de leurs cavaliers pour les guider. Déjà deux d'entre eux avaient été désarçonnés. S'approchant au plus près, Fenrir Greyback se jeta dans le vide ne direction de la tour. Il parvint à atterrir sans aucun dommage. Bill, qui avait suivi sa tentative des yeux, se retourna et lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion. Le loup-garou l'évita et voulut se jeter sur lui. Il fut surpris en plein vol par Fleur qui n'hésita pas à lui envoyer une flèche empoisonnée. Elle rata malheureusement sa cible qui ne fut que légèrement éraflée. Il s'enfuit alors à travers les couloirs. Elle se lança à sa poursuite en prévenant les autres patrouilles. Ayant été déconcentrés un moment, les défenseurs durent lancer plus de sorts pour contrer l'attaque aérienne. Ron, toujours fixe sur sa toile, attendait impatiemment. Bellatrix haranguait ses troupes pour qu'ils s'approchent au plus près. Elle n'hésita pas à lancer le sort de la Mort. Ron lui lança alors un petit morceau de toile qui fusa dans sa direction comme un javelot. La toile lui entailla profondément la joue. Cherchant d'où provenait cette traîtreuse attaque, elle vit alors une énorme araignée grise qui semblait les attendre. Folle de rage, elle évita les sortilèges pour jeter sa monture sur l'ignoble créature. Ron souriait intérieurement en bénissant la bêtise de la mangemort. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, le jeune sorcier déploya une partie de sa toile pour la métamorphoser en une main géante pleine de pics acérés dans la paume. Devant cette magie inconnue, elle paniqua et préféra sauter de sa monture. La main se referma sur le sombrix qui succomba immédiatement. Les autres sorciers, voyant l'étonnant prodige, préférèrent faire demi-tour. Cependant, avec les sorts de désorientation lancés par les défenseurs, les sombrix n'arrivaient plus à se repérer et préféraient continuer droit devant eux. Leurs cavaliers préférèrent suivre l'exemple de la mangemort tandis que la main géante attrapait un à un les sombrix et les éliminait. Bellatrix était suspendus par une main à l'une des fenêtres du château. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Elle parvint à se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et cassa une vitre pour entrer. A ce moment-là, Hestia Jones passa et un combat s'engagea entre les deux femmes. Les autres cavaliers n'avaient pas eu autant de chance. Les défenseurs crièrent leur joie. Ils avaient accompli leur mission. Ron les rejoignit pour les féliciter, et ils descendirent vers l'intérieur en entendant les déflagrations.

Au bas des palissades, la situation était laborieuse. Tous les sorciers tentaient de contenir la charge de la horde sauvage. Hermione triplait sans cesse des palissades devant les bêtes. Il se mit même à pleuvoir du sang et des cadavres, signe que les combats aériens étaient particulièrement sanglants. Le combat durait depuis vingt minutes, et elle se demandait quand Harry et Ginny arriveraient. Son vœu fut exaucé dans la seconde car Harry lui tapota l'épaule. Le cœur de la sorcière sauta de joie. Elle les enlaça tous les deux. Harry semblait particulièrement bien reposer. Il lui demanda aussitôt où en était la situation. Elle lui révéla qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tour d'astronomie, mais qu'ici la situation commençait à leur échapper. A ce moment-là, Kreattur apparut qui leur donna des nouvelles de Ron. Ils avaient gagné le combat aérien, malheureusement Bellatrix et Fenrir étaient à l'intérieur des murs. Cette nouvelle n'était pas pour les rassurer. Ils connaissaient suffisamment bien ces deux sorciers pour savoir que les morts commenceraient à fleurir. Ils devaient pourtant s'occuper de la situation actuelle. Harry appela le professeur Jimaki pour lui demander de les accompagner. Harry dit à Kreattur de d'informer Ron qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de lui maintenant. L'elfe transplana pour rejoindre son maître. Les jeunes sorciers et le professeur descendirent pour faire face à la horde de monstres. Kreattur réapparut avec Ron qui semblait assez énervé. Il voulait absolument retourner à l'intérieur pour rechercher les deux mangemorts. Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement et lui fit remarquer que la situation présente exigeait aussi sa présence. Il regarda alors le parc et recula d'un pas en voyant les monstrueuses créatures. Effectivement sa présence semblait indispensable. Harry proposa alors de faire apparaître les dragons pour qu'ils s'occupassent des créatures. Lui-même ferait apparaître le dragon d'or. En entendant cela, le professeur se tourna vers eux.

- Quand vous avez dit que vous aviez voyagé, vous n'avez pas précisé où vous êtes allés vous entraîner. Et là je vous entends parler d'un dragon doré. Ne me dîtes que vous connaissez mon centre de formation.

- Oh vraiment désolé, s'excusa Hermione, c'est vrai qu'on a oublié de vous transmettre le bonjour de votre père et de votre sœur.

Le jeune professeur fut surpris et Ginny lui fit un rapide récapitulatif de ce qu'ils avaient appris. La surprise fut sans conteste d'apprendre qu'Harry arrivait à maîtriser le dragon d'or. Elle comprenait pourquoi Harry avait demandé à ce qu'elle vienne avec eux. Harry se dirigea vers les défenseurs et leur suggéra de leur laisser la place. Ron leur promettait un spectacle extraordinaire. Ginny demanda à Remus de prévenir aussi Neville et Luna pour qu'ils rentrent au château. Ils étaient aux prises avec un ronciard cornu qui avait réussi à atteindre l'endroit où se trouver les plantes. Les deux protecteurs dirigèrent les plantes qui parvinrent tant bien que mal à capturer l'horrible monstre, l'empoisonner et à l'étouffer. Ron les prévint aussi que deux mangemorts s'étaient introduits à l'intérieur des murs en les personnes de Bellatrix et de Fenrir. Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard vengeur de son ancien professeur. Il valait mieux que Fenrir ne croisât pas le chemin du loup-garou. Dès que leurs professeurs rentrèrent dans le château avec les deux protecteurs, ils se mirent face à l'armée de monstres. Hermione désactiva les enchantements de protection. L'armée de monstres se rua alors sur eux. Ils invoquèrent instantanément les quatre dragons par leurs noms : Shinrokya pour le dragon terrestre, Yuroki pour le dragon d'air, Byakuriya pour le dragon d'eau et Akiaki pour le dragon de feu. Harry dicta à ses dragons de s'élancer dans les airs pour les fusionner. Le ciel s'assombrit un moment, des éclairs explosèrent au sol effrayant les monstres, et Tekkochya apparut splendide, perçant les nuages. Il éclaira la nuit, et tous les sorciers, jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard purent voir l'apparition. Voldemort lui-même, surpris par cette lumière, ne put s'empêcher de s'ébahir de sa cachette. Les sorciers présents dans la Forêt Interdite virent passer au-dessus de leurs têtes le long corps doré de l'animal. Celui-ci environna les jeunes sorciers et les dragons. Il se mit à parler.

- Bonjour maître ! Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez su m'appeler comme il se devait. Comment puis-je vous servir ?

Le jeune sorcier, ému de cette reconnaissance, lui fit un rapide exposé de la situation. Tekkochya prit la mesure de la situation, et sous le contrôle des sorciers, il commanda les autres dragons pour passer à l'attaque. Les jeunes sorciers dédoublèrent leur concentration pour guider leurs apparitions et leur faire jeter les sorts adéquats. Un combat furieux s'engagea entre les dragons et les monstres. Tekkochya et les autres dragons arrachaient les chairs ou les carcasses des monstres à coup de crocs et de griffes. Les algarimènes se métamorphosèrent en serpents géants pour tenter d'étouffer les dragons et les mordre jusqu'au sang. Les cossiurnes leur sautaient dessus et essayaient de les piquer. Les ronciards les chargeaient avec toute leur puissance musculaire. Le parc était devenu un champ de bataille où tout se mélangeait dans une fureur bestiale jamais atteinte. Les sorts pleuvaient de la gueule des dragons. La poursuite des mangemorts s'était interrompue dans l'école pour suivre les combats bestiaux au dehors. Bellatrix et Fenrir s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés par voir ces combats gigantesques. La horde de créatures commençait à être décimée par les dragons. Les cossiurnes essayaient tant bien que mal d'échapper à la prise épouvantable des dragons. Un des monstres fit un bond extraordinaire pour se retrouver devant Ginny. Celle-ci, tétanisée, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Et Harry était trop occupé à guider son puissant dragon d'or. Elle fut sauvée par l'apparition de Fulgura qui planta sa corne juste au niveau du cœur de la créature. Elle s'écroula lourdement devant la jeune sorcière qui remercia sa jument. L'animal hennit et insista pour que sa maîtresse montât sur son dos. La jeune femme s'exécuta et disparut complètement. Il ne restait plus que six algarimènes, sept cossiurnes et deux ronciards. Les combats s'annonçaient long et difficile. Prenant exemple sur leur congénère tombé, les cossiurnes prirent leur élan pour éviter les dragons et s'accrocher directement aux palissades. Ron et Hermione réagirent immédiatement en donnant ordres à deux de leurs dragons de s'occuper des créatures.

A travers les meurtrières, les sorciers, remis de leur surprise, lancèrent les sorts de flèches de glace. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à atteindre le point faible des monstres car ceux-ci grimpaient très vite. Dès qu'ils se trouvaient devant une meurtrière, instinctivement, ils balançaient rapidement leurs queues avec le dard pointé en direction du sorcier. Déjà deux sorciers avaient succombé en se retrouvant la tête fichée dans le mur. Lavande et ses amies, présentes dans les palissades, émirent des hurlements inarticulés. Ce fut l'intervention de l'auror Andrea Stratovitchi qui les calme en les giflant. Elle était d'un calme olympien et reprit son poste en jetant à nouveau les sorts. Aux fenêtres du château, chaque sorcier jetait désespérément les sortilèges dans le but de ralentir la course des monstres. Les quatre dragons prirent de vitesse les horribles animaux et balancèrent leurs queues pour balayer les cossiurnes. Ceux-ci tombèrent des palissades derrière les jeunes sorciers au sol. Les cossiurnes repartirent aussitôt à l'assaut de la palissade. Pendant ce temps, les autres dragons en décousaient toujours avec les autres créatures. Les algarimènes étaient maintenant pratiquement décimées grâce aux sorts d'aveuglements. Les dragons les déchiquetaient allégrement. L'entreprise s'annonçait plus difficile contre les ronciards cornus qui chargeaient ponctuellement les dragons qui les évitaient en s'envolant. Cela rendait fou les effrayants rhinocéros. L'attaque conjuguée d'un cossiurne et d'un ronciard eurent raison de l'un des dragons de Ginny qui était toujours invisible. Elle chevauchait sous la palissade et lançait des sorts sans sa baguette magique. Le fait de chevaucher Fulgura semblait l'avoir revigoré et la jument lui prêtait un peu de ses pouvoirs magiques. Tekkochya finissait d'en découdre avec un cossiurne quand Harry le prévint d'une attaque en traître d'un des deux ronciards sur son flanc. Le dragon d'or réagit instinctivement à l'image de son sorcier et fit face au monstre qui grattait le sol furieusement. Harry se concentra sur le sort des flèches empoisonnées et les lança. Tekkochya regarda fixement l'animal et ouvrit sa gueule en grand pour pousser un rugissement qui stoppa la créature dans son élan. En même temps, les deux flèches partirent de la gueule du dragon et se fichèrent dans les yeux de l'immonde animal. Elles le transpercèrent de part en part et atteignirent en même temps deux cossiurnes qui étaient au sol. Le monstre se dessécha et ses entrailles explosèrent. Sous l'impact de l'explosion interne, le ventre du ronciard explosa aussi laissant apparaître la bouillie qui se répandait sur le sol. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'examiner attentivement la scène car un cossiurne venait de tomber derrière lui. Se relevant, le monstre tourna sur lui-même et vit Harry. Il lança aussitôt sa queue dans la direction du jeune sorcier à une vitesse fulgurante. Le jeune homme tomba au sol, inconscient. Kumsfec apparut et pleura sur la blessure de l'Elu. Ginny, ayant suivi l'action, s'était précipitée et avait saisi la corne de sa jument pour sauter sur le dos de la créature. Elle lui avait planté l'épée avec une rage intense décuplée par la colère. Harry se releva lentement et remercia son phénix. Ginny s'approcha et pleura de joie. Tekkochya s'approcha et renifla le jeune homme qui lui caressa le bout du nez. Le dragon d'or repartit au combat. Il restait maintenant un ronciards et cinq cossiurnes. Le ronciard, de plus en plus énervé, parvint cependant à traverser leurs lignes de défenses et à créer une brèche dans leur palissade. Celle-ci trembla sur ses fragiles fondations et déséquilibra les sorciers dans les coursives. Ils durent rapidement quitter leurs postes car le monstre prenait du recul pour de nouveau dans le mur d'enceinte. Les dragons furent trop lents à réagir pour empêcher l'immonde créature de faire sauter le mur. Ils en décousirent rapidement avec les derniers cossiurnes qui furent mitraillés par des flèches de glace. Harry remercia Tekkochya qui s'envola dans les cieux. Les autres dragons disparurent. Les jeunes sorciers se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du château.

Au troisième étage, Fenrir affrontaient Remus, Bill, Fleur et Nymphadora. Les deux sorciers lançaient leurs sorts avec acharnement. Ils voulaient en finir avec ce monstre sanguinaire qui avait gâché la vie de tant de sorciers. Leurs épouses les soutenaient dans ce combat revanchard. Le mangemort n'affichait pas une détermination aussi proverbiale que quand il s'était retrouvé face à Dumbledore l'année dernière. Il se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il perdait du terrain à chaque minute qui passait.

De son côté, Bellatrix se battait contre trois anciens aurors qu'elle avait emprisonné ainsi que contre trois membres de l'AD et deux professeurs. Elle arrivait à les maintenir à distance sans pour autant parvenir à les mettre en échec. L'entraînement d'Harry portait ses fruits. Pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, la sorcière lança un puissant sortilège d'explosion qui fit d'effondrer le plafond sur les sorciers. Ceux-ci évitèrent les décombres mais pas assez rapidement. Colin Crivey gisait mort, et deux aurors étaient mortellement blessés. Bellatrix en profita pour fuir à nouveau. Les Weasley apparurent et aidèrent les survivants. Ils transportèrent de leur mieux les blessés. Fred se désolait en reconnaissant le corps du jeune Gryffondor qui avait autour du coup son appareil photo de moldu. Ils descendirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Fenrir était aussi en fuite pour semer ses poursuivants qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il lançait au hasard des sortilèges qui n'atteignaient pas leur cible. Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva alors à bout de souffle. Son bras le fit souffrir. Il l'examina et constata que la blessure faite par la flèche empoisonnée commençait à noircir sa blessure. Il ne comprenait évidemment pas car il ne connaissait pas ce sort. Reprenant sa course, il remarqua qu'il avait des vertiges et qu'il se sentait fiévreux. Et puis d'un coup, sa vue se brouilla et ses jambes se paralysèrent. Il tomba au sol. Les quatre sorciers le rejoignirent. De la bave commençait à sortir de sa bouche. Remus et Bill le regardaient et comprenaient ce qui lui arrivait.

- Paie pour tous tes crimes et regardent bien en face ceux que tu as détruit, dit calmement Remus. Souffre comme tu as fais souffrir tant de familles.

Le ton contenait une telle haine que Fenrir ne comprit pas toutes les paroles du loup-garou. Celui-ci, cependant, parvint à dire une dernière phrase.

- Je meurs … peut-être … mais ma malédiction perdurera … et mes enfants … me vengeront.

N'en supportant pas davantage, Tonks l'élimina en lui jetant le sort du Sang Bouilli. Fenrir poussa un dernier râle avant de mourir. Du sang s'échappait de l'ensemble de son corps. Les sorciers le laissèrent ainsi sur place. Ils descendirent vers les étages inférieurs et croisèrent le ronciard cornu qui montait. L'animal défonçait les murs et fonçait droit devant lui. Les quatre sorciers tentèrent de viser ses yeux mais celui-ci continuait son chemin à toute à allure. Ils le prirent en chasse.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Harry demanda des nouvelles à Drago qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle en soutenant des camarades à lui. Ils avaient croisé le ronciard qui fonçait vers les étages supérieurs. Comprenant l'information, Harry se métamorphosa et transplana à travers les étages avec Kumsfec à ses côtés. Ils trouvèrent l'animal au sixième étage. Ils l'attaquèrent avec leurs serres. Il agacèrent l'animal pour l'obliger à redescendre. La créature fut obligée de reculer et repartir dans le sens inverse. Les deux phénix suivaient sa progression et l'attaquaient quand ils jugeaient que la direction n'était pas la bonne. Voyant les deux phénix, les sorciers s'écartèrent car ils savaient que c'était l'Elu et son phénix. Leur course dura une demi-heure avant d'atteindre enfin le hall d'entrée. Hagrid et Graup attendaient à l'extérieur de la lourde porte d'entrée. Quand ils virent les phénix passer, ils se jetèrent sur l'animal pour le maintenir. Hagrid l'étranglait tandis que son frère le retenait par la queue. Le monstre se débattait de toutes ses forces malgré son poids. Harry retrouva rapidement sa forme originelle et lança deux flèches empoisonnées qui atteignirent leur but. L'épouvantable créature s'effondra au sol, terrassée, les entrailles en bouilli à l'air. Une odeur désagréable s'en dégageait.

Tout le monde put enfin respirer même si la nuit n'était pas encore terminée. Harry demanda un bilan des dégâts et des … pertes. Les dégâts étaient considérables au cause du ronciard cornu, et les pertes étaient assez nombreuses, beaucoup de blessés et déjà cinq décès de leur côté. Les mangemorts avaient aussi des pertes, mais beaucoup moindre. Ginny voulut savoir s'ils avaient réussi à capturer Bellatrix et Fenrir. La sorcière s'était enfuie par l'une des fenêtres du premier étage et Remus leur apprit que Fenrir était mort. Le sorcier affichait un sourire satisfait. Le bilan n'était pas remarquable aux yeux du jeune sorcier. Poudlard restait encore debout mais leurs défenses commençaient déjà à s'amoindrir. Il s'en voulait de toutes ces morts. Lupin, voyant le visage fermé de son ami, l'obligea à le regarder.

- Tu ne dois pas te démoraliser maintenant. N'oublies pas quelles sont tes devoirs. Attends d'avoir gagné cette guerre pour te faire des reproches. Dis-toi que le nombre de victimes auraient pu être plus important si tu ne nous avais pas préparés.

Le discours du loup-garou donna du courage au jeune homme qui fit face à ses responsabilités. Il s'interrogea soudainement de savoir où pouvait bien se trouver Voldemort. Il indiqua à ses amis de s'approcher pour leur faire part de son interrogation. Il est vrai qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que ce soit leur ennemi qui dirigeât cette attaque monstrueuse. Voulant en savoir plus, il se concentra sur son lien et pénétra l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se trouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Rogue et Arankar. Il en ressortit immédiatement. Il décida alors de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard par le passage secret qui était caché par le Saule Cogneur. Ginny prévint Abelforth qui trouvait l'idée excellente. Lui-même avait un mauvais pressentiment du fait que ce ne soit pas Voldemort qui ait dirigé cette attaque. Ils sortirent donc dans la nuit fraîche pour se rendre au village magique.


	50. 50 Bataille dans les murs

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

50 – Bataille dans les murs

Les quatre amis traversèrent rapidement le parc. Hermione se transforma et chatouilla l'arbre pour le calmer. Celui-ci laissa alors apparaître la fameuse entrée secrète. Les trois amis s'infiltrèrent dans le passage Hermione les rejoignit en reprenant sa forme originelle. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes pour éclairer le chemin. Il était long de quelques kilomètres. Il leur fallut une bonne quarantaine de minutes pour atteindre leur but. Ils espéraient que la bataille n'avait pas repris bien qu'ils en doutassent. La bataille contre les monstres avaient duré plus d'une heure. Arrivant à destination, ils examinèrent les flux magiques qui se dégageaient de la cabane. Ils perçurent quatre flux importants qui émanaient au-dessus d'eux. Harry souleva silencieusement la trappe et ils sortirent en file indienne. Ils montèrent aussi discrètement que possible. Ils virent entre les planches disloquées les trois mages ainsi que Nagini qui était protégé dans une sorte de bulle translucide. Le serpent fixait les deux mages de façon bizarre. Voldemort discutait paisiblement de sa voix glaciale.

- Je vous ai gardé tous les deux prêts de moi car j'ai pris ma décision.

- Maître, laissez-moi aller rejoindre vos alliés, que je vous ramène le jeune homme, supplia Rogue.

- Il suffit Severus, mes mangemorts seront se débrouiller pour me ramener Potter. Et je t'interdis de me contredire. De toute façon, il se rendra bientôt. Il ne tient pas à perdre ses amis.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire cruel et sans joie. Il libéra Nagini qui se mit à grandir de façon spectaculaire. Il glissait au sol et entourait les trois sorciers. Severus et Arankar étaient très mal à l'aise.

- Vous avez fait un excellent travail en mon absence bien que votre vigilance n'ait pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Mais comme je le disais, j'ai pris ma décision. Il ne peut y avoir de sorciers plus intelligent que moi.

A la fin de cette phrase, immédiatement, Nagini mordait jusqu'au sang Rogue au cou alors que Voldemort jetait le sortilège de Mort en direction d'Arankar. L'ancien professeur ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'Arankar évitait le sortilège.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous faîtes cela ? Interrogea calmement le mangemort.

- Pour la simple raison que je ne veux pas de concurrents autour de moi. Je veux être l'Unique qui dirige tout. Et on m'a remis un rapport concernant vos activités. Vos erreurs sont d'autant plus graves que vous étiez mes deux meilleurs mangemorts.

- Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser me tuer aussi facilement ? Vous vous trompez Voldemort. Et je pense qu'il est temps de vous dévoiler une partie de la vérité. Mon nom n'est pas Arankar Kairkeith, mais Albucius Dumbledore. Je suis le frère benjamin de la famille Dumbledore.

La nouvelle surprit les sorciers présents. Nagini se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour attaque le frère Dumbledore. Harry défonça la porte pour apparaître, accompagné de ses amis. Voldemort, regardant dans leur direction, sourit de désarroi. Hermione attaqua directement le serpent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répliqua en déviant le sortilège et en remettant Nagini dans sa bulle transparente. Il transplana avec son serpent.

- Et zut, siffla Ron, nous avons raté notre meilleure chance pour nous débarrasser de ce maudit serpent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit gravement Ginny. La nuit est loin d'être finie.

- Vous êtes vraiment un frère Dumbledore, demanda Harry.

- Oui, Harry Potter, mais je ne pense pas que ce lieu convienne pour cette discussion.

Rogue émit un râle. Harry se pencha vers son ancien professeur de potions qui fixait les yeux verts du jeune sorcier.

- Pardonne-moi Lily… je voulais juste être avec toi … je voulais te revoir une dernière fois …

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspens. Severus tenait une fiole dans la main qu'il tendit à Lily-Harry. Le jeune homme recueillit la fiole qui contenait une brume argentée. Il savait que c'était les souvenirs de Rogue. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles du sorcier mais il avait été ému par le ton employé, un ton empli d'amour et de regrets. Albucius leur dit qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre Poudlard pour prêter main forte aux défenseurs. Harry appela Kumsfec, et tous s'accrochèrent à la queue du volatile.

Ils transplanèrent dans le hall. Ils arrivaient au moment où les mangemorts investissaient le parc. Ils se baissèrent au moment où un sort se dirigeait vers eux. Minerva l'avait lancé en direction d'Albucius. Harry dut intervenir et lui expliquer la situation. Sa surprise se dessinait sur son visage. Sur ces entrefaites, Abelforth les rejoignit et salua chaleureusement son frère. Les sorciers qui assistèrent à cette rencontre n'en crurent pas leurs yeux et ne comprirent pas. Abelforth leur signala gentiment que le temps des explications n'étaient pas encore venues et qu'ils avaient une bataille à mener. Harry lui demanda depuis combien de temps les mangemorts les attaquaient, celui-ci répondit que cela devait faire dix minutes. Les géants étaient aussi entrés en action. Harry ordonna à Ron de transplaner vers sa colonie avec Kumsfec. Il était temps que les acromentules intervinssent. Le jeune sorcier transplana avec l'aide de Kumsfec. Harry et ses amis montèrent au premier étage pour savoir où en était la bataille. Ils virent alors un spectacle incroyable. Hagrid et Graup repoussaient à mains nues une dizaine de géants alors que les mangemorts lançaient des sorts depuis la Forêt Interdite. Aux différents étages du château, les défenseurs répliquaient, malheureusement leurs tirs étaient beaucoup moins nourris que ceux des mangemorts, pas moins de quatre-vingt sorciers les secondaient. Les trois jeunes amis, Abelforth et Albucius dédoublèrent alors leur concentration et répliquèrent eux aussi. Le combat sembla s'égaliser d'un coup. Les sorciers autour des jeunes gens remarquèrent alors un fait étrange. En effet, Harry, Ginny et Hermione lançaient des sortilèges de leurs baguettes et de leurs mains. Ils n'avaient jamais vus ça. Remarquant leur désarroi, Harry leur ordonna de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant eux. Reprenant sa concentration, il remarqua alors des flux magiques qui perturbèrent l'air. Les recherchant, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les deux jeunes femmes les avaient aussi perçus ainsi que les deux frères Dumbledore. Albucius les prévint que ce devait être des mangemorts sur des balais désillusionnés. Harry réagit immédiatement et emmena avec lui quelques sorciers pour monter vers la tour d'astronomie. Il espérait que Ron revienne rapidement.

Dans la forêt, Ron, métamorphosé en acromentule, réunissait sa colonie et la préparait à l'offensive. Elles sortirent en grand nombre et se dispersèrent pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. En chemin, elles rencontrèrent les centaures qui leur firent barrage. Bane dirigeait le troupeau.

-Que faîtes-vous dans cette partie de notre forêt, viles créatures ? demanda-t-il.

Ron remarqua que sa colonie comprenait très bien ce que disait le centaure, et que ce n'était pas leur premier affrontement. Il décida d'intervenir. Il retrouva sa forme originelle.

- Elles sont avec moi, et nous allons combattre l'armée de Voldemort.

- Qui es-tu, Homme, pour prétendre répondre à leurs places ?

- Je suis leur chef, et j'ai obtenu cette place en respectant leurs règles, tu peux leur demander.

- Pas si elles sont sous l'influence de ta magie.

- Parce que d'après toi, elles sont sous mon influence. Tu as déjà vu un sorcier se métamorphoser en acromentule ? Non ! C'est un fait unique. Je suis leur chef, et elles me suivent là où je vais. Donc si tu le permets, nous avons une bataille à livrer pour sauver l'ensemble de la communauté magique, dont vous faîtes partie.

- Et tu crois que nous avons besoin de ton aide pour nous défendre. Nous sommes de fiers centaures, pas des inférieurs comme vous, bipède.

- Vous êtes de fiers centaures ? Et quand on vous demande votre aide, vous considérez que nous vous traitons comme des esclaves. Pourtant, quand ma sœur et Firenze sont venus à vous l'autre jour, vous n'avez pas fait les malins quand Fulgura vous a mis une raclée.

- Cette espèce de cheval démoniaque. Une insulte à notre égard d'oser venir avec un animal d'une intelligence moyenne pour nous comparer à lui.

- Pourtant d'après les dires de Firenze, ce n'était pas le cas. Ma sœur s'est présentée et vous a juste demandé de mettre les différentes créatures magiques à l'abri en vue de cette bataille. Vous avez bien accepté.

- Bien sûr, mais pour toutes les créatures magiques comme les géants ou le frère d'Hagrid.

- Bien sûr ! Et d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer si nous perdons cette guerre ? Je vais vous le dire, Voldemort se fera une joie de vous éliminer, et là vous verrez ce que c'est qu'un sorcier qui vous méprise. Donc si vous le permettez, ma colonie et moi allons sauver vos fers.

- Attends bipède, tu nous insultes, et tu crois qu'on va te laisser passer.

Les centaures commençaient à renâcler dangereusement. Ron devait trouver une solution rapidement pour venir en aide à ses amis.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Si vous voulez vous battre, vous n'avez qu'à vous joindre à nous. Mon ami Harry Potter et les défenseurs de Poudlard ont besoin de nous. Si on s'en sort vivant, nous pourrons continuer cette petite conversation.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long du visage du jeune sorcier qui ne quittait pas des yeux Bane. Le centaure était étonné par le sang-froid du jeune homme, un peu comme il avait été étonné par le courage de la jeune sorcière. Il se rappela alors les paroles de Firenze lui prédisant que les temps changeraient et qu'il faudrait que les centaures fassent un choix. Ce temps était-il venu maintenant ? Il laissa passer le jeune sorcier avec sa colonie. Ron ne le remercia pas et se métamorphosa à nouveau. Ce troupeau de centaures lui avait fait perdre de précieuses minutes. Arrivées à la sortie de la forêt, il découvrit un spectacle tragique. Les défenseurs de Poudlard étaient attaqués par les airs et par la terre. Hagrid et Graup perdaient du terrain en essayant de repousser les autres géants, les tirs étaient de plus en plus nourris du côté des mangemorts et les sorciers du Ministère, les mangemorts dans les airs s'apprêtaient à atterrir. Il ordonna à sa colonie d'attaquer les géants et les sorciers au sol. Lui-même sauta par-dessus les dits sorciers pour atteindre rapidement les murs du château et grimper. Il gravit les murs avec une vitesse vertigineuse et évitait les sorts grâce à son sixième sens d'arachnide. Il se trouva rapidement en haut des tours du château, mais pas assez pour empêcher l'atterrissage de Rodolphus et de son frère, d'Avery, de Mulciber et d'une quinzaine d'autres sorciers. Il tenta bien de refermer sa toile sur eux, mais ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du château.

Harry courait le long des marches du château, suivi par les sorciers qu'il avait désigné. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru apercevoir par une fenêtre un gros corps gris qui grimpait le long de la façade. Il avait sourit de contentement. Il espérait que ce fusse Ron. En arrivant enfin en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il tomba nez à nez avec le groupe d'ennemis qui s'était infiltré. Le combat s'engagea immédiatement. Harry hurla à tous de descendre le long des escaliers car l'endroit était trop exigu pour bien se battre. Les sorts avaient toutes les chances de faire ricocher. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les mangemorts qui leur couraient derrière. Arrivés au bas des escaliers, empruntant le couloir, Harry commanda d'activer les statues pour qu'elles retardent l'avance de leurs ennemis. A peine avaient-ils lancé leurs sorts qu'un pas de mur éclata. Nott, sur un balai, avait lancé le sortilège destructum. Il ne resta cependant pas bien longtemps car une grande main de toile d'araignée l'alpagua et le broya en le jetant au loin. Ron apparut sous sa forme d'acromentule. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture avant de reprendre sa forme originelle.

- Je m'excuse de mon retard, mais un troupeau de mules m'a barré le chemin.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répliqua Georges.

- Où en sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les mangemorts restent à l'orée du bois tandis que les sorciers du Ministère et les géants font tout le boulot.

- Je crois que c'est ça l'idée. Voldemort veut nous épuiser sur ce front pour ensuite faire intervenir pleinement les mangemorts.

Ils entendirent alors à ce moment-là d'énormes explosions provenant de l'escalier. Leurs ennemis se battaient contre les statues animées. Ils décidèrent de leur tendre une embuscade. Les jumeaux disposèrent de petites fuseboum qui se déclenchaient par une explosion électrique dès que quelqu'un marchait dessus. Ils garantissaient un effet très vivifiant. Effectivement, quand les sorciers déboulèrent dans le couloir, ils ne firent pas attention et marchèrent sur les petites fusées magiques. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvaient électrisés et pétrifiés pendant quelques secondes. Les défenseurs en profitèrent pour stupéfixer tous leurs ennemis. Ils remarquèrent que les mangemorts n'étaient pas présents. Ceux-ci étaient restés en arrière, s'attendant certainement à un piège. D'un coup, les regards furent attirés par ce qui se passait dehors

Pendant ce temps, les acromentules avaient commencées à décimer les rangs des sorciers. Grâce à leur intervention, Hagrid et son frère étaient enfin parvenus à repousser els géants vers la forêt. Soutenues par les tirs des défenseurs, les acromentules décimaient les rangs des sorciers. Ceux-ci reculaient vers la forêt. Voyant la situation leur échapper, les mangemorts décidèrent de d'intervenir de façon définitive. Bellatrix en tête, avec les quelques élèves de Poudlard et le reste de ses alliés, avancèrent et lancèrent un sort ignoré des défenseurs. De leurs baguettes surgirent alors des apparitions de basilic géant qui terrorisèrent complètement les acromentules. Ce furent des cris stridents qui enveloppèrent la nuit. Les basilics attaquaient les araignées qui refluaient vers la forêt. Les voyant disparaître, les apparitions se ruèrent sur les murs. Comprenant ce qu'elles voulaient faire, Hermione et Ginny hurlèrent à tout le monde de s'éloigner des murs. Trop tard, les apparitions explosèrent dès qu'elles touchèrent les murs. D'énormes trous béants s'étaient créés sous l'impact. Un certain nombre des défenseurs avaient succombé sous le coup de l'impact, et une bonne partie était sérieusement blessée. Les mangemorts, se délectant devant ce spectacle, firent alors apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Le signe effraya les quelques défenseurs encore debout. Les mangemorts foncèrent vers les brèches avec leur armée. Ils investirent le château.

Harry, Ron et leurs camarades avaient suivi l'action sans pouvoir rien faire. Maintenant ils courraient à tout rompre pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ils savaient que les mangemorts étaient dans les murs. Arrivés au cinquième étage, ils tombèrent sur un combat opposant Jack Willburn et Drago Malefoy à d'anciens aurors. Le chef des aurors tentaient de faire entendre raison à ses anciens hommes mais ceux-ci refusèrent de l'écouter. Les sorts de désarmement et d'immobilisation fusaient de toute part. Pour les dérouter, les deux défenseurs jetèrent le bouclier de cendres avant de faire apparaître devant eux un mur de pierre. Les sorciers s'acharnèrent à détruire les murs. Harry et ses compagnons en profitèrent pour les immobiliser. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils firent savoir aux deux sorciers qu'ils avaient neutralisés leurs ennemis. Ceux-ci tombèrent leurs protections et remercièrent le jeune homme et ses compagnons. Ils reprirent leur course à travers le château. Ils descendaient vers le premier étage. Harry et Ron voulaient retrouver Ginny et Hermione. Ils les trouvèrent près des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elles livraient un combat contre des sorciers du Ministère. L'arrivée des deux sorciers et des autres défenseurs mirent un terme à un combat. Les quatre amis furent heureux de se retrouver. Mais la situation était toujours aussi critique. Harry décida de se séparer. Les quatre amis restaient ensemble tandis que les autres se dispersaient. Ils remontèrent vers le deuxième étage car Molly Weasley les informa qu'Andrea Stratovitchi, Lupin et Arthur affrontaient des élèves de serpentard. Harry n'attendit pas de savoir qui étaient les élèves. En arrivant, les soupçons d'Harry se confirmèrent. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle combattaient avec un autre sorcier. Les quatre jeunes gens remarquèrent que les sorciers hésitaient à attaquer. Ron et Ginny perdirent aussi un peu de leur couleur.

- Percy ? C'est toi ! Appela Ginny.

En effet le sorcier se retourna et tous virent le second de la famille. Mais quelque chose dans son expression les déroutèrent. Harry ne mit pas longtemps, ainsi qu'Hermione. Le sorcier était sous impérium, et c'était Pansy qui le commandait. Ron et Ginny, remis de leur surprise, avaient eux-mêmes compris. Une sourde colère les envahit.

- Bien, nous avons la famille au complet. Nous allons pouvoir régler votre compte, dit triomphalement Goyle.

- Euh, n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit le maître, Potter est pour lui, intervint Pansy.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'amuser un peu.

Harry remarqua que Blaise Zabini ne semblait pas apprécier d'être là. Son attitude en retrait n'échappa pas non plus à Hermione. Elle regarda Harry qui sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle dédoubla sa concentration et s'insinua dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle y fit une exploration discrète et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Blaise pâlit légèrement. Elle chuchota à Harry ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Si vous déposez les armes, nous pourrons toujours témoigner en votre faveur lors de vos procès, proposa Harry.

- Tu te crois en position de force Potter ? demanda Crabbe.

- Certainement plus que vous. Vous n'êtes pas encore des assassins, et vous avez une chance de vous en sortir. Suivez l'exemple de Drago, il a su choisir juste à temps.

- Tu nous parle de cette lavette, de ce traître, pour qui nous prends-tu ? demanda furieusement Pansy.

Harry tentait surtout de déstabiliser Blaise. Il savait que le jeune sorcier était sur le point de céder. Hermione, durant la conversation, lança un message silencieux en direction des autres sorciers pour leur dire de partir. Remus et les autres partirent rapidement vers les étages supérieurs. Surpris, les jeunes sorciers ne purent rien faire.

- Bien joué Potter, tu as détourné notre attention pour sauver tes amis, mais il n'y a pas que nous. Tu ne sauras pas toujours là, dit Goyle.

- Je le sais, mais si j'arrive à convaincre au moins l'un d'entre vous, ce sera déjà une victoire.

- Tu crois ça ? Et bien voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir en affrontant notre marionnette, suggéra Pansy.

Aussitôt, Percy lança un sortilège de stupéfixion en direction de Ginny. Ron intervint et dévia le sortilège. Crabbe et Goyle ne restèrent pas inactifs. Ils lancèrent aux aussi des maléfices dont les quatre amis reconnurent les signatures magique, le sectumsempra, le cassos et le sanguscorpe. Les quatre jeunes gens se protégèrent derrière un bouclier de cristal qui absorba les sorts. Les jeunes mangemorts lancèrent encore d'autres sorts. Ron parvint à assommer son frère aîné en lui envoyant son patronus de feu et le bison d'air. Ginny attira à elle le corps de son frère. Se voyant en difficulté, Crabbe lança alors le sort du Feudeymon. Une horde de bêtes enflammées apparut. Le jeune mangemort transpirait abondamment tandis que Pansy et Goyle souriaient. Blaise préféra jeter sa baguette au sol et fuir.

- Sale lâche, hurla Pansy. Tu n'étais pas digne de tant d'honneurs.

- Attention, hurla à son tour Hermione en direction des trois ennemis. Crabbe, ne perds pas ton concentration sinon le sortilège se retournera contre toi. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour le tenir.

- Tais-toi sale Sang-de-Bourbe, je le contrôle parfaitement. Et comment connais-tu ce sort ? Peu importe, allez attaquez ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Mais contrôler un sort aussi difficile demandait une grande maîtrise de soi et une forte concentration. Les quatre défenseurs avaient réagi en faisant exploser un carreau sol et ainsi le métamorphoser en des milliers de grains de sable qu'ils jetèrent sur le feu diabolique. Les bêtes reculèrent tant l'amas de sable créé était imposant. Crabbe avait de sérieuses difficultés à contrôler son sort. Et le pire arriva. Les bêtes de feu, désorientées, commençaient à se déchaîner dans tous les sens. Harry ordonna à tout le monde de se retirer en vitesse. Crabbe essayait encore de tenir son sort avec l'aide de Pansy et de Goyle, mais les bêtes étaient maintenant hors de contrôle. Les trois mangemorts étaient sans défense. Recherchant de quoi se nourrir, la horde de bêtes se précipitèrent vers les jeunes gens qui étaient tétanisés. Ils avaient lâchés leurs baguettes et couraient en hurlant. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de les secourir. Il était suivi par ses trois amis. Ils récupèrent le corps de Percy qu'ils mirent à l'abri. Harry attira appela son éclair de feu qui ne prit pas longtemps à apparaître. Il sauta dessus et parvint, après de multiples acrobaties aériennes, à rejoindre les trois fuyards. Les bêtes essayaient de les dévorer. Les couloirs étaient brûlés sur leur passage. Crabbe trébucha au milieu d'un tas de gravats qui se trouvait sur le chemin. Les bêtes se précipitèrent alors sur lui et le déchiquetèrent joyeusement. Harry fut horrifié, de même que les deux jeunes apprentis mangemorts. Drago apparut à l'autre bout du couloir pour se précipiter sur les fuyards. Il tendit sa main à Goyle qui l'attrapa au vol. Harry parvint à agripper Pansy. Les bêtes continuaient leur carnage et poursuivaient toujours les deux balais. Ron, Ginny et Hermione suivaient aussi derrière. Les trois sorciers dressèrent entre la horde de bêtes et les sorciers sur balai un triple mur qui s'enfonça dans le plafond. Les bêtes heurtèrent les murs dans un grand fracas. Les trois amis transformèrent les gravats en une mer de sable qui recouvrit totalement les bêtes. Celles-ci, n'ayant plus de combustible et d'air pour brûler, disparurent. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivis. Il héla Drago pour le prévenir. Les deux sorciers atterrirent et emprisonnèrent leurs victimes. Les trois amis apparurent et Harry les rejoignit. Constatant les dégâts, ils se regardèrent soulagés. Ils reprirent ensuite leur course à travers le château. Entendant des cris venant du troisième étage, ils montèrent rapidement.

Lupin, Tonks et les jumeaux Weasley affrontaient les frères Lestranges, Mulciber et Macnair. Les voyant, Harry demanda à Malefoy d'aller chercher des secours. Le jeune serpentard s'exécuta immédiatement. Les quatre amis se joignirent rapidement au combat. Les mangemorts furent rapidement pris de court. Ils reculaient dangereusement. Bellatrix et Crabbe Sr arrivèrent pour leur prêter main forte. D'un coup, les sortilèges de mort se mirent à pleuvoir de façon intense. La mangemort était déchaînée. Les huit membres avaient du mal à riposter tant les sorts étaient puissant. Les quatre amis n'avaient pas suffisamment de temps pour protéger leurs amis. Mulciber finit par toucher le plafond qui s'écroula sur les sorciers. Fred poussa Georges de côté tandis que Lupin protégeait sa femme. Les quatre amis se protégèrent avec le corvus terrae. Les mangemorts profitèrent de la confusion pour lancer de nouveau le sortilège de mort. Ils atteignirent enfin leur but. Fred succomba, bloqué sous les décombres. Lupin et Tonks tombèrent eux aussi sous la multitude sortilèges qui les touchèrent. Les ailes du corbeau éclatèrent et les quatre amis virent les mangemorts s'enfuir. Ils découvrirent alors le tragique spectacle. Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent sur le corps de leur frère. Harry s'approcha des corps de Remus et de Tonks. Hermione suivait et s'approchait doucement de son fiancé qui hurlait et pleurait. Georges soutenait la main de son frère et semblait catatonique. Il ne pleurait même pas et était comme absent. Ginny pleurait abondamment. Harry tomba à genoux devant les corps du couple. Il ne pouvait croire que ces deux amis soient morts. Il eut alors une absence. Tout d'un coup, dans le château, tout le monde se sentit faible. Les ennemis furent les premières victimes. Leurs gestes étaient plus lents de même que leur réflexion. Cela permit aux défenseurs de reprendre l'avantage durant quelques secondes. Mais eux-mêmes se sentirent d'un coup très faible. Le château grondât, les murs se fissurèrent, le sol autour d'Harry craquelait grandement. Hermione réagit instinctivement en fixant le jeune sorcier atterré. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais les mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge. Elle entra alors mentalement en contact avec Ginny pour lui demander de parler à Harry. Elle était la seule d'entre eux qui pouvait l'approchait. Malgré son extrême douleur, elle se leva et se dirigea en titubant vers Harry. Kumsfec apparut aussi et se mit à chanter pour entrer en contact avec son sorcier combiné. Voyant Ginny avancer avec difficulté, il fit apparaître son tatouage. Il en fit de même sur Harry. D'un coup, la jeune femme se sentit plus légère et atteignit enfin son bien-aimé. Elle devait faire revenir Harry à la réalité.

- Harry, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant, supplia-t-elle en pleurant. Ne nous abandonne pas, nous avons encore besoin de toi. Tu dois te battre, tu dois vaincre Voldemort si tu veux que nous construisions notre vie ensemble. Il faut que tu REVIENNES ! hurla-t-elle.

Harry, au plus profond de lui-même, sentit un flot d'amour et de tristesse l'envahir. Son esprit s'accrocha aux deux flux magiques, dorés et roux, qui se tenaient à portée de main, il s'y accrocha. Il émergea de nouveau dans la réalité. Ginny hurlait toujours qu'il devait revenir. Les mains du jeune homme caressèrent la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme.

- Je te remercie Ginny de m'avoir fait revenir. Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus.

La jeune sorcière essuya ses larmes et le gifla prestement.

- J'espère que tu t'en rappelleras à l'avenir. Je ne veux pas d'un homme qui fuit à chaque fois qu'il est touché personnellement. J'ai besoin que tu restes auprès de moi, de nous.

Et elle se remit à pleurer et à l'embrasser en même temps. Un lourd silence se faisait sentir dans le château. Tout était immobile. Puis la voix de leur ennemi se fit entendre.

- Défenseurs de Poudlard, vous vous êtes bien battus, et je reconnais votre valeur. Livrez-moi Potter, et vous aurez la vie sauve. A moins que tu ne te livres de toi-même, dans ce cas, tu seras la dernière victime. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles voir tous tes amis mourir. Je te laisse jusqu'à minuit. Si tu ne viens pas, je jure que tout le monde mourra de ma main.

Et la voix disparut. Harry consulta sa montre. Il leur restait une heure vingt minutes pour se préparer pour l'assaut final.


	51. 51 Révélations

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

51 – Révélations

Un calme effrayant régnait au sein de l'école. Le message de Voldemort imprégnait encore l'air et les consciences. Harry et ses amis firent léviter les corps de leurs amis décédés. Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle. La famille Weasley les attendait. Molly, voyant le corps inanimé de son fils, se précipita vers eux en pleurant. Les visages de quatre amis étaient fermés. Georges était toujours en état de choc. Harry put constater qu'il y avait de nombreux de blessés et un certain nombre de morts. Il fut dégoûté de devoir ainsi côtoyer la mort. Il remarqua qu'Hagrid et son frère n'étaient pas présents. Interceptant Minerva, il lui demanda de leurs nouvelles, mais celle-ci ne put lui donner une réponse satisfaisante. Elle tenta de le rassurer mais en vain. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour être maîtresse d'elle-même afin de soutenir Ron qui était très silencieux. Ginny était auprès de sa mère qui s'était évanouie. Harry restait en retrait se sentant coupable. Il ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner de cette atmosphère morbide. Rangeant sa baguette dans l'une des poches de sa robe, il sentit alors une petite fiole. Ne se souvenant pas immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, il se demandait ce qu'elle contenait. Puis il se souvint que c'étaient les souvenirs de Rogue. Il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il consultât ces souvenirs. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'éclipser discrètement. Comme pour répondre à sa demande, Kumsfec se mit à voler dans la salle pour chanter. Son chant, bien que lugubre, donnait du courage aux familles et aux amis. Harry en profita pour se rendre dans la salle secrète où se trouvait la pensine de son mentor en se métamorphosant. Il versa le contenu et y plongea la tête. Il fut immédiatement transporté.

Les souvenirs de son ancien maître de potions concernaient sa vie depuis l'âge de ces six ans. Le premier souvenir fut sa première rencontre avec Lily Evans qui jouait avec sa sœur. Elle faisait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs devant les yeux émerveillés de sa petite sœur. Severus était caché et n'osait pas se montrer. Et d'autres souvenirs prirent place montrant comment Rogue avait fini par se décider à parler à la jeune enfant, comment ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, comment Pétunia, jalouse, insistait pour elle aussi être une sorcière, comment les deux sœurs réagirent quand Lily eut enfin sa lettre provenant de Poudlard, les tentatives de Pétunia pour rejoindre la fameuse école en envoyant plusieurs courriers, comment Albus lui répondit. Tous ces souvenirs concernaient la petite enfance de Rogue et de Lily. D'une certaine manière, Harry suivait l'enfance de sa mère par l'intermédiaire de Severus.

Puis d'autres souvenirs prirent place. Ceux-là concernèrent la vie à Poudlard sur les sept années d'études. La première rencontre entre les futurs maraudeurs dans le Poudlard Express. Harry vit distinctement les premiers signes de tension entre Severus et son père. Et les années suivantes n'arrangèrent rien. De plus le fait que James Potter commença à s'intéresser dès sa troisième année à Lily fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La jalousie de Rogue était devenue croissante, cependant il n'arrivait pas à déclarer sa flamme à la jeune fille. Harry put aussi mieux comprendre comment il était perçu par les autres élèves. Severus avait été un élève brillant mais il était rejeté car il était un serpentard, mal habillé, de triste compagnie et peu engageant physiquement. Il était aussi le souffre-douleur préféré des maraudeurs bien que Remus tentait de modérer l'enthousiasme de ses amis. Lily le protégeait aussi sa manière en remettant les maraudeurs à leur place en public. Le jeune homme devinait que sa mère avait envers Severus une attitude protectrice un peu à l'image d'Hermione à son égard. Et les années passèrent. Harry revit le fameux souvenir où James humilia une fois de plus Severus et où Lily prit sa défense. La réponse fatale de Rogue. Et les excuses que celui-ci tenta de donner, et la réponse sèche de Lily. Et d'autres souvenirs prirent le pas.

Harry vit comment Severus se fit enrôler comme mangemort, comment il devint un chaud partisan de Voldemort, comment il craignait son maître, comment il espionna sournoisement Albus Dumbledore, comment il n'entendit qu'une partie de la prophétie avant de prendre la fuite pour prévenir son maître. A partir de là, il fit plus attention au souvenir suivant. Il s'agissait d'une rencontre entre Albus et Severus au sommet d'une colline. Albus avait créé une sorte de champ de protection autour d'eux.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette convocation ? demanda Albus avec un ton acide dans la voix.

- Il faut … que vous la protégiez … que vous les protégiez, les Potter, dit Rogue angoissé.

- Vous avez répété la Prophétie à Voldemort, dit Albus le visage fermé.

- Oui … et il veut tuer les Potter.

- N'avez-vous pas essayé de l'en dissuader ? De sauver la mère à la place du fils ?

- Si, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Vous me dégoûtez ! Et j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle, la famille Potter a été tuée il y a de ça une heure.

- NON ! Hurla le mangemort. Ce n'est pas possible, pas Lily.

Rogue tomba à genoux en s'accrochant à la robe d'Albus. Il pleurait en tapant le sol de ses poings. Il était si misérable qu'Harry eut pitié de lui. Albus, toujours inexpressif, laissa le mangemort à sa douleur pendant cinq minutes avant de reprendre parole.

- Puisque vous aimiez Lily à ce point, j'ai une voie toute tracée pour vous. Le fils de Lily est vivant. Il a survécu au sortilège de mort. Voldemort a disparu, mais il est certain qu'il reparaîtra dans le futur. Et la vie d'Harry Potter sera de nouveau en danger.

Severus écoutait sans réellement comprendre. Les paroles du directeur n'arrivaient pas à franchir la peine qui envahissait le mangemort.

- Je vous propose de protéger le fils de Lily avec moi.

Le mangemort releva la tête devant cette proposition incongrue.

- Vous voulez que je protège le fils Potter.

- Rappelez-vous que vos aimiez sa mère, et il a ses yeux. Des yeux aussi vivaces que ceux de sa mère.

- Je sais de quelle couleur était ces yeux. Mais si j'accepte votre marché, promettez-moi que jamais personne ne saura au courant de cet accord.

- Vous voulez que je cache la meilleure partie de vous. Et bien soit, faisons ainsi.

Et le souvenir laissa place à d'autres souvenirs. Le temps avait passé et Harry se revit quand il pénétra pour la première fois pour la répartition. Severus le fixait intensément. Et les souvenirs s'enchaînèrent tout aussi rapidement. Il vit la discussion entre Severus et Karkaroff, ensuite la conversation entre Severus et Albus au cours de l'été de la fin de sa cinquième année. La nuit était tombée, et le directeur était affalé dans sa grande chaise directoriale transpirant et haletant.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé par la Barbe de Merlin ? interrogea le professeur de potions inquiet.

- Rien de bien méchant, juste un test qui a mal tourné.

- Un test ? Vous vous moquez j'espère ? Laissez-moi examiner l'endroit où vous avez été touché.

Le directeur lui tendit sa main calcinée et montra la bague. Rogue analysa la main avec sa baguette et la bague.

- Cet objet contenait une forme de magie noire que je n'avais jamais vue alors.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul !

- Mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il semble que la bague recèle encore de la haute magie. Et quand vous avez tenté de la détruire, vous avez libéré deux magies contradictoires.

- Je comprends. D'après vous, combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Le directeur avait posé la question de façon très calme. Severus l'examina à nouveau.

- J'ai contenir le maléfice dans votre main, mais le maléfice se répandra lentement. Un an, un peu moins peut-être. Il faudra que vous vous ménagiez cette année.

- Un an, c'est plus que ce que j'espérais.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Le maître a chargé Drago de vous tuer durant cette année.

- Hum, je vois. Il faudra que vous fassiez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour aider le jeune Malefoy. Il ne faut pas que l'âme de ce jeune garçon soit corrompue. Et je vais vous demander un autre service. D'ici un an, il faudra que ce soit vous qui me tuiez.

- J'ai toujours légèrement peu apprécié votre humour Albus, mais là il frise le ridicule.

Albus le transperça de son regard bien qu'il affichait un sourire rayonnant.

- Vous êtes le seul à qui je puisse demander ce service. Il faudra aussi que je prépare Harry Potter à affronter son destin.

- Attendez, vous me demandez de vous tuer d'ici un an pour préparer le jeune Potter. Que me cachez-vous ? Je vous ai pourtant montré ma loyauté à plus d'une reprise. Je risque ma vie chaque jour pour vous.

- Je le sais, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais je ne veux pas mettre tous mes secrets dans le même panier, surtout quand ce panier est proche de Voldemort. Je vous dirais tout le moment venu.

Et le souvenir disparut pour laisser place à deux autres souvenirs montrant comment Drago doutait de l'aide de Severus et comment lui-même en avait assez qu'Albus lui cache des informations importantes. Harry retrouva les deux sorciers dans le bureau directorial le soir.

- Vous vous interrogez sur les leçons que je donne au jeune Potter ? Et bien voici en partie la réponse. Je le prépare pour accomplir sa destinée. Mais pour bien que vous compreniez, il faut revenir au soir où Voldemort a essayé de le tuer. Quand Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de mort, celui-ci a ricoché sur Harry Potter, ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire disparaître. Pour échapper à la mort, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'est accroché à la seule personne vivante, Harry Potter. C'est pour cette raison qu'il sait parler le fourchelang et qu'il a une connexion si forte avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La protection de Lily a permis cet acte magique insensé.

La révélation fut une surprise pour le mangemort.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, pour que Voldemort soit vaincu, il faut que ce soit lui qui détruise la partie d'âme qui vit en Harry.

- Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous voulez envoyer à la mort le fils de Lily ? Mais vous êtes fou ! Pourquoi l'avons-nous protégé durant toutes ces années ? Pour l'envoyer à l'abattoir comme un vulgaire un animal.

- Sentirais-je de la compassion dans le ton de votre voix ? Ou est-ce toujours de l'amour envers Lily après toutes ces années ?

- Toujours … pour elle, dit rageusement Rogue.

Et il fit apparaître son patronus qui avait la forme d'une biche.

- Après toutes ces années, vous l'aimez encore. Je ne me moque pas Severus, et je trouve au contraire admirable une telle profondeur de sentiment. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que quand je ne serais plus là, Harry aura un dur chemin à accomplir avant d'arriver à cette tâche. Et le moment venu, il vous faudra l'aider, même au péril de votre vie.

- Comme si cela vous importait peu. Ma vie est déjà sacrifiée depuis des années, mais ceci n'est pas un problème. Et vous voulez toujours que je vous tue.

- Oui. De même que je suis sûr que quand vous deviendrez directeur de Poudlard, il vous faudra veiller sur la sécurité des élèves. Si Harry comprend ce qu'il doit faire, vous aurez un souci en moins. Il protégera l'école de son mieux mais il aura besoin de votre aide indirecte le moment venu. Et une dernière chose Severus, si Voldemort attache un jour plus d'importance à son serpent qu'à un mangemort, ne soyez pas surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Nagini a de si particulier ?

- Il est très particulier, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. Vous avez ce soir appris plus de secrets que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, soyez en remercié.

Et le souvenir disparut. Un dernier souvenir dans la pensine montrait Rogue dans le bureau directorial arborant un fier service tandis que Dumbledore lui donnait des instructions Harry émergea à la réalité avec toutes les révélations. Ainsi le plan de son mentor était dévoilé. Il devait mourir pour espérer vaincre Voldemort. Le fait d'apprendre qu'il avait une partie de l'âme de son ennemi en lui ne le surprit qu'à peine. Il se rappela son étrange rêve et cette mystérieuse créature qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Il comprenait maintenant. Il devait se sacrifier comme sa mère. S'il voulait vaincre son ennemi, tout comme sa mère, il devait avoir le courage de mettre un terme à sa vie. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, cette pensée ne l'effraya pas. Albus l'avait minutieusement préparé. Tous ces entraînements dans le monde entier, tous ces sorciers rencontrés, il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait besoin d'une telle puissance. Il avait renforcé la protection de sa mère. Il ne devait pas craindre d'affronter la mort. Il devait l'accepter. Et soudain il comprit. Il se transforma et transplana dans sa chambre. Il fouilla ses affaires pour trouver le vif d'or. Il le prit et le contempla.

- Je m'apprête à mourir.

Et il porta le vif à ses lèvres. Aussitôt celui-ci s'ouvrit en deux pour laisser tomber les deux bagues. Il tenait enfin les deux dernières reliques. Il fouilla dans les affaires de Ginny pour trouver la larme de phénix. Après l'avoir dénichée, il se transforma à nouveau et transplana dans la Grande Salle. Immédiatement, Ginny lui sauta dessus. Voyant le visage fermé de son bien-aimé, elle sut que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui consolait Ron.

- Ecoutez, il faut que nous allions immédiatement dans la Chambre des Secrets. Pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais j'ai les deux dernières reliques.

Et il ouvrit sa main pour les montrer. Les trois amis étaient stupéfaits. Harry rechercha les Protecteurs de Poudlard qu'il trouva ensemble. Il attira aussi à lui le Choixpeau Magique. Personne ne fit attention à ce qu'ils tramèrent à part Abelforth qui avait suivi le manège du jeune homme. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Harry, dis-moi ce qui se passe, dit le vieil ermite.

- Plus tard. Je vous demande de rester avec les personnes présentes pour veiller sur le château. Je crois que nous tenons enfin la clé du mystère sur les reliques de la Paix des fondateurs. Leur trésor sera bientôt dévoilé. Avec votre frère, je vous demande d'essayer de reconstruire un minimum les protections. Bon nous devons y aller.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Kumsfec vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Harry ordonna à tout le monde de s'accrocher à lui alors que lui-même s'accrochait à la queue de son phénix. Ils atterrirent en douceur sur le sol pavé. Les Protecteurs de Poudlard étaient impressionnés de se retrouver dans un tel lieu de légende. En entendre parler était une chose, mais le voir en était une autre. Ils furent cependant agressés par l'odeur immonde et indescriptible du basilic en décomposition. Harry prit la parole.

- Bon écoutez-moi les Protecteurs, vous êtes là pour une raison bien précise. Depuis le début de l'année, nous étions à la recherche de plusieurs artefacts qui devaient permettre de mettre à jour un trésor caché par les fondateurs. Nous y sommes parvenus, et ce soir j'ai obtenu les deux derniers artefacts qui nous manquaient. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais Sersiffle et le Choixpeau Magique vont nous aider.

- Et qui est Sersiffle ? demanda avec appréhension Hannah.

- C'est le père du Basilic que j'ai tué. Donc ne soyez pas impressionnés, son regard ne tue pas car il est assez vieux. Il vit ici depuis mille ans.

- Et tu peux lui parler, intervint Drago. Comme le maître quand il parle à son serpent.

- Exactement. Nagini est en fait le petit fils de Sersiffle. Et en parlant de lui, au moment opportun, il faudra le tuer si vous en avez l'occasion. N'hésitez pas à vous prêter l'épée de Gryffondor, je pense qu'elle sera votre arme la plus efficace. Maintenant, il faut réparer la bague de Gaunt. Hermione, Ginny, vous êtes prêtes ?

Les deux jeunes sorcières acquiescèrent. Durant la réparation des bagues et de la coupe que les protecteurs suivirent avec une attention toute particulière, Harry demanda à Ron s'il avait son Briquenluminier. Il lui répondit par la négative. Harry lui demanda d'aller le récupérer avec l'aide de Kumsfec. Ron suivit les instructions comme un automate. Ils disparurent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Ils revinrent une minute plus tard. Ron en avait profité aussi pour prendre la bague de fiançailles d'Hermione. Il insista pour que la jeune femme la porte en cette sombre soirée. Elle fut touchée par cette délicate attention. Il se força à sourire mais la mort de Fred était encore trop fraîche à son esprit. La réparation finie, Harry appela le vieux basilic.

_- Sersiffle, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais nous avons réuni tous les artefacts._

L'énorme Basilic apparut. Il glissa jusqu'à eux.

_- Ainsi vous avez réussi. Laissez-moi quand même vérifié que tout ceci n'est pas une supercherie. Hum, la magie contenue dans les huit artefacts est bien celle des fondateurs. Vous avez donc le droit de découvrir le trésor. Veuillez me suivre._

Le Choixpeau magique intervint à ce moment-là.

- Ainsi Mr Potter, vous avez réuni les antiques reliques, et vous avez constitué une représentation des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Je vais donc vous délivrer le message de Godric Gryffondor. _Quand quatre héros se présenteront pour rechercher notre secret, ils devront être unis tout en respectant les qualités propres à chaque maison. Le courage des Gryffondors, l'intelligence des Serdaigles, la loyauté des Poufsouffles et la malignité des Serpentards. Ils devront porter les anneaux respectifs et se présentaient devant une grande porte de métal pour actionner le système magique. Sersiffle sera là pour les seconder. Ils libèreront ainsi une grande force magique qui leur permettra de sauver Poudlard et mettra un terme aux conflits entre les différentes maisons_. Voilà ce que m'a dit Godric Gryffondor en son temps. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce jour viendrait. Mr Dumbledore avait une réelle confiance en vos capacités Mr Potter.

Comprenant les instructions, les protecteurs enfilèrent les bagues à leur annulaire droit. Le Basilic leur demanda de patienter pendant qu'il actionnait le système d'ouverture. Quelques instants plus tard, dans un grondement sonore qui fit trembler les voûtes de la salle, les jambes de la statue de Salazar Serpentard s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une ouverture. Le serpent géant réapparut. Il les fit entrer dans un couloir où aucune lumière n'avait jamais pénétré. Ne pouvant se diriger à l'aveuglette, Harry suggéra à Ron d'actionner son Briquenluminier. Le jeune homme l'alluma. Aussitôt, une petite boule de lumière se mit à tourner en rond, cherchant une possible source de lumière. Elle s'approcha alors d'Hermione et s'arrêta au niveau de la bague de fiançailles qui étincelait légèrement. Elle se fondit dans la bague avant d'en ressortir plus brillante et plus grosse. Et d'un coup, elle se scinda en cinq parties dont quatre allèrent s'incruster dans les bagues des fondateurs. Le couloir s'éclaira magiquement grâce à la sphère lumineuse. Ils suivirent alors un long couloir qui descendait. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se trouvèrent devant une grande porte en métal où était façonnée la représentation de quatre corps. Sersiffle expliqua à Harry que les quatre fondateurs devaient prendre place dans les emplacements. Le jeune homme répéta les indications aux protecteurs qui surent presque malgré eux quelle place leur était assignée. Harry resta en retrait et communiquait silencieusement avec Kumsfec. Il lui donnait des instructions bien précises. Comprenant les directives de son sorcier combiné, le phénix lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. Harry se métamorphosa et transplana à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il attira sa cape d'invisibilité qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'en couvrit et entra d'un pas décidé dans la forêt. Il savait où il devait aller. Il se dirigeait vers le cœur de la forêt. Il savait que Voldemort l'attendait avec impatience. Il se dirigeait grâce aux flux magiques qu'ils percevaient. Il vit au bout de quelques minutes huit géants qui tenaient Graup. Il vit aussi Hagrid attaché solidement à un arbre. Il traversa cette première rangée de gardes. Puis il se débarrassa de sa cape. Il approchait du feu de camp de son ennemi. Tout le monde faisait silence autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et approcha. Aussitôt les mangemorts et la vingtaine de sorciers présents se levèrent en pointant leurs baguettes sur le jeune homme. Le jeune sorcier fixait son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Il s'approchait lentement du feu.

- Tu vois Voldemort, à l'heure exacte, je me présente devant toi.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il viendrait. Avada Kedavra !

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre. Il vit le sortilège arriver sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Le sortilège le frappa au niveau de sa cicatrice, et il s'effondra.


	52. 52 Retrouvailles à Poudlard

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

52 – Retrouvailles à Poudlard

Une brume blanche et opaque envahissait l'air autour du jeune sorcier quand il ouvrit les yeux. Toujours allongé au sol, il sentit tous ses membres revenir à eux. Ses mains lui firent remarquer qu'il était allongé sur un sol pavé irrégulier. Il se redressa légèrement. Il remarqua qu'il était nu, mais cet état ne le dérangeait. Il se disait juste que ça serait plus simple s'il avait des habits. Des habits apparurent à côté de lui mystérieusement. Il les enfila prestement bien qu'il ne ressentit aucun air glacé. Il se sentait un peu bizarre. Il avait l'impression de revivre le même rêve étrange que la dernière fois. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit rien. Ne sachant où se diriger, il marcha droit devant lui. Peu à peu, il remarqua que la brume avait tendance à disparaître par certains endroits, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse deviner où il était. Puis il buta sur quelque chose de dur. Ne ressentant aucune douleur, il regarda au sol et vit que c'était une marche. A ce moment-là, il entendit un faible gémissement qui provenait de sa gauche. Se fiant à son ouïe, il se dirigea vers le son inconnu. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu une fois. Se rapprochant, la brume commença à disparaître franchement. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque pas de la source des gémissements. Il buta à nouveau contre quelque chose de mou qui était au sol. Voulant se pencher, il fut retenu par une main.

- Laisse-le mon fils, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

Levant les yeux vers l'inconnu dont le visage était encore caché, une subite émotion de joie envahit le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela fut possible. Puis la brume disparut, un soleil éclatant dispersa les dernières nappes, et Harry vit qu'il était devant le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, du moins dans son apparence. Tout était translucide comme si le château était en cristal ou en verre très épais. Et il put enfin voir le visage de son père. Ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et dont il avait rêvé tant de fois. Celui-ci lui souriait tendrement.

- Viens, ils nous attendent. Ils seront très heureux de te voir. Et je crois qu'Albus est de loin le plus impatient.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite les paroles de son père. Cependant le fait que son mentor soit là le rassura. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall lumineux. Ils marchaient en silence. Son père le conduisait en direction de la Grande Salle. Arrivés devant, son père lui suggéra de l'ouvrir lui-même. Harry obéit et une ovation l'accueillit. Etaient présents sa mère, son parrain, Remus et, plus loin, Albus. L'émotion le submergea. Revoir les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui était un rêve qui se réalisait. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que tous le félicitaient.

- Harry tu t'es vraiment bien battu, lui dit son parrain.

- Harry tu as fait preuve d'un incroyable courage, tu es digne des plus grands sorciers, surenchérit Remus.

- Mon fils, dit Lily dont Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard, je suis si fière de toi, ou plutôt nous sommes si fiers de toi.

- Maman, dit simplement Harry qui pleurait dans ses bras.

La jeune femme lui caressait les cheveux tandis que son père les entourait de ses bras. Le jeune homme put enfin ressentir cet amour familial qui lui avait tant manqué depuis des années, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait au cours de sa vie trouvé une famille d'adoption, mais sentir ses parents si proches de lui en ce moment était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Les maraudeurs pleuraient pour le bonheur de cette famille enfin reconstituée après tant de malheurs.

- Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles parler à Albus. Je crois qu'il tient à te féliciter personnellement.

- Venez avec moi alors, il vous doit aussi des explications je pense.

Tout le monde lui souriait. Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il entendait encore la chose en train de gémir. Elle semblait s'être rapprochée de la porte. Son père détourna son attention en lui prenant la main. Il le conduisait vers la grande table professorale où le vieux sorcier siégeait, majestueux. Harry le salua.

- Bonjour professeur, dit le jeune sorcier.

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement le sorcier. Vu le chemin que tu as parcouru, tu peux m'appeler Albus.

- Merci Albus, mes parents et ses amis peuvent venir aussi.

- Bien sûr, je m'en voudrais de briser une réunion de famille.

Les quatre amis arrivèrent et prirent place. Harry était assis entre ses parents alors que les deux maraudeurs étaient à la droite de l'ancien directeur.

- Hum, je trouve cette disposition un peu embarrassante, il me semble que c'est toi qui devrait trôner sur cette place.

- Non, ma place est avec mes parents.

- Bien, c'est ton choix, mais un jour il te faudra prendre ta véritable place. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Alors dis-moi, as-tu des questions ?

- Est-ce que je suis mort ?

- Intéressante question, et directe en plus. Pour le moment, je te répondrais que tout dépend de toi.

- Mais Voldemort m'a bien lancé l'Avada Kedavra.

- Il l'a fait, mais dans sa précipitation il n'a pas compris qu'il vous a libéré.

- Il nous a libéré, que voulez-vous dire ?

- Allons Harry, réfléchis à toutes les erreurs que Tom a faîte. Je suis sûr que tu sais maintenant comment vous étiez connecté.

- D'après les souvenirs de Severus, j'ai une partie de l'âme de …

Et la compréhension se fit jour dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Le sacrifice de sa mère, la partie d'âme en lui, son sang volé contre son gré.

- Mon sang …

- Ton sang, et pas que seulement ton sang, le sacrifice de ta mère. Tom a doublé votre connexion quand il a volé ton sang pour revenir sous une forme … humanoïde. Il a commis une grave erreur, et le résultat est là.

- Donc la chose qui gémit dehors est la partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Donc enfin de compte il a créé huit horcruxes.

- Non sept, toi tu es une erreur qu'il n'a pas pris en compte. Souviens-toi de la prophétie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Et cela s'est réalisé, il t'a marqué comme son égal, et à plus d'un titre. Et ce soir, en te tuant, bien que nous sachions que ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui le fait vivre est désormais ton sang.

- Mais pourquoi m'imposer tout cet entraînement ? Au début de l'année, j'étais sûr de le vaincre.

- Tu n'aurais fait que retarder une nouvelle échéance. Et cet entraînement a favorisé la protection que ta mère a mise dans ton sang. Tu oublies que tu as un pouvoir qu'il ignore. Tu as créé de toi-même un enchantement si puissant qui est basé sur ton pouvoir à aimer, mais aussi à accepter la mort pour le bonheur de tous. C'est un pouvoir que Tom a rejeté.

- Mais il y a une contrepartie.

Le silence se fit lourd d'un coup. Harry avait besoin d'acculer son ancien directeur dans ses dernières défenses.

- Je comprends. Je n'ai pas été très honnête sur les conséquences d'un tel pouvoir. Comme tu l'as compris, ton pouvoir va te révéler à une confrérie qui agit dans l'ombre depuis des millénaires. Beaucoup de sorciers se sont dressés contre cette organisation secrète, et le fait de s'implanter dans le monde moldu a favorisé une puissance que j'étais loin d'imaginer.

- Est-ce vrai que Grindelwald et vous étiez amis, et même plus que cela ?

- Oui je le confesse, j'ai aimé Grindelwald, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il travaillait pour eux. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris son rôle, quand j'ai retrouvé mon frère Albucius. Tu sais, quand je voulais réformer le monde magique, je n'avais pas d'aussi nobles intentions que les tiennes. J'en voulais au monde entier pour ce qui était arrivé à ma sœur. Et puis j'étais un sorcier si doué, j'étais d'une lignée si importante de puissants sorciers. Je pensais que tous me devaient le respect. Et Grindelwald est apparu, il connaissait tout de ma famille, de mes capacités. Il m'a fasciné autant que je me fascinais. Et entre les rêves de puissance et l'amour fou, tout s'est mis à tourbillonner jusqu'à …

Le vieux directeur pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Harry eut de la peine et le trouva misérable à ce moment. Il avait devant lui un homme qui pleurait sur des années de tragédie et de secrets. Il n'avait plus de cette superbe qui faisait de lui un grand sorcier.

- Je comprends, finit par dire Harry, et je ne vous ne veux pas. Vous m'avez montré la voie, et j'espère ne pas avoir commis les mêmes erreurs.

- Non Harry, tu as été, malgré ton jeune âge, plus grand que moi en ce moment. A ton âge, je n'aurais jamais accepté de me sacrifier comme tu l'as fait. Je voulais devenir trop puissant. Tom et moi avons beaucoup de points communs.

- Non, c'est faux. Vous avez été meilleur que lui. Vous avez voulu vous racheter en combattant toutes les injustices qui affaiblissent notre communauté. Vous avez été un grand maître à penser pour des générations de sorciers.

- Je te remercie Harry. Mais cela n'excuse pas tout. Mais je te remercie quand même.

Un long silence régna après ces paroles.

- Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Il reste encore Nagini à vaincre. Bien que j'ai laissé des instructions pour qu'il soit vaincu.

- Comme disent les moldus, tout est dans ta tête. Mais tu le sais maintenant, tu n'es pas une machine à tuer Voldemort, ou à vaincre tous les mages noirs qui se présenteront sur ta route. Tu peux envisager ta vie.

- Hum je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà tant perdu dans cette guerre. Je ne veux pas mettre mes amis en danger inutilement.

- Harry, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai décidé d'inclure tes amis dans cet entraînement ? Vous allez ouvrir une nouvelle voie pour la communauté magique qui a besoin d'évoluer. Tu as toi-même entendu comment différentes civilisations magiques ont disparu avec le temps. Il ne faut pas que cela arrive aux autres communautés.

- Oui mais vous me demandez encore d'accomplir ce que vous-même n'avez pu accomplir.

- C'est vrai, et je m'en excuse. Mais j'attendais la venue de sorciers qui accepteraient de prendre leurs destinées en main. Des sorciers qui seraient capables de palier les différences qui existent entre nous. Regarde la confrontation permanente qui existe entre les maisons de Poudlard.

- Justement, le trésor des fondateurs, ces reliques de la paix, en quoi peuvent-elles m'aider ? Car vous avez laissé de très minces indices pour qu'on les découvre.

- Je sais. Moi-même je n'ai compris leur importance que très récemment, juste avant que l'on aille chercher le faux horcruxe. Je dois t'avouer que la puissance que cachait la bague m'a surpris. J'ai voulu par moi-même alléger ton fardeau, et tu as vu ce qui m'est arrivé. La puissance magique enfermée doublée par le maléfice de Tom a conduit au triste état de ma main, et de ma mort.

- Et comment cela va m'aider à vaincre Voldemort.

- Regarde autour de toi. Tu en as une vague idée je présume.

- Pas la moindre. C'est vrai que Poudlard est magnifique comme cela, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela va permettre de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je pense que la réponse t'apparaîtra bientôt.

- Vous faîtes toujours autant de mystère, même dans la mort.

- Non, nous tenons une simple conversation entourés de nos amis.

Harry reconnut que depuis le début de cet entretien, la conversation avait des accès légers. Il avait du mal admettre qu'il soit toujours vivant.

- Etes-vous vraiment sûr que je ne suis pas mort ?

- Viens avec moi Harry, je veux te montrer quelque chose qui te fera changer d'avis.

Le vieux directeur se leva, et le jeune sorcier en fit de même. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle. Les gémissements avaient presque totalement disparu.

- Nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire pour cette créature.

- Rien qui ne soit en notre pouvoir. C'était un parasite, et dorénavant tu auras une âme pleine que tu as su protéger.

- Est-ce que je ne pourrais plus jamais parler le fourchelang ?

- Question pertinente ! Mais je crois que mon frère t'a donné un début de réponse.

- Oui, il m'a dit que comme je descendais d'une famille de sang-pur par mon père, il y avait de fortes chances que les pouvoirs de Voldemort aient agi sur mes capacités latentes si j'avais du sang de Serpentard.

- Donc tu as une chance sur deux. Tu sais, si un jour il te prend l'envie de connaître tes origines, tu pourrais fort bien être surpris d'apprendre que Tom et toi êtes peut-être cousins au troisième, voire au quatrième degré. Il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à cela.

- Ce qui expliquerait en partie pourquoi le Choixpeau Magique voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard lors de ma première année.

- Et comme nous le savons, il a respecté ton vœu en t'envoyant à Gryffondor.

- Hum.

- Cela ne te plaît pas que l'on puisse décider pour toi.

- Disons que je ne supporte pas de ne pas connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants quand cela me concerne.

- D'où ta curiosité maladive à te mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Cependant, il te faut bien reconnaître que cela t'a favorisé. Tu as parcouru des chemins de la magie que peu de sorciers ont explorés jusqu'alors. Même Voldemort n'est pas aussi loin si l'on compare vos routes. Il ne s'est arrêté que pour combler son obsession de vouloir vaincre la mort. Toi tu es allé au-delà pour comprendre la mort et l'accepter. De ce fait tu as une meilleure signification de ce qu'on appelle la vie. Et tu verras que dans l'avenir, cela te permettra de garder une certaine innocence de comme tu es apparu à Poudlard à onze ans.

- Oui peut-être. On n'en revient enfin de compte à la façon dont nous assumons nos choix. La différence entre entrer dans l'arène sans rien connaître et entrer dans la même arène en connaissance de toute chose.

- On peut dire cela comme ça. Mais il te restera encore beaucoup de chemin à accomplir. C'est pour ça que je tiens à te faire ce petit cadeau. Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils se trouvaient devant une salle de classe qu'Harry reconnut comme celle des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Albus l'ouvrit et invita Harry à entrer. En pénétrant dans la salle, le jeune sorcier vit qu'en fait de salle, il s'agissait d'un long couloir. Il y avait une balustrade et différentes portes. Le couloir était plongé dans une semi-pénombre. Des chandelles magiques brillaient le long du couloir. Le jeune homme eut l'impression de reconnaître cet endroit. Le vieux directeur laissa la porte ouverte et fit signe au jeune sorcier de le suivre. Après avoir passé deux portes, il lui dit d'ouvrir celle-ci. Harry s'exécuta. Il entrouvrit la porte pour glisser un œil. Il ne distingua rien au début jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lune éclaire une scène incroyable. Il se voyait, avec quelques années plus, endormi dans un grand lit. Ginny dormait tout contre lui et ils avaient l'air radieux. La sorcière l'enlaçait tendrement. Le jeune homme fut bouleversé par ce spectacle. Albus referma la porte et lui fit signe de le suivre à nouveau. Ils passèrent devant trois nouvelles portes qu'Harry commença à identifier. Il voulut interroger son vieux mentor qui lui fit signe de se taire. Arrivés devant une nouvelle porte, Albus l'ouvrit doucement et indiqua du doigt à Harry de regarder. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit un peu plus largement la porte. Il s'agissait de son ancienne chambre quand il était bébé. Celle-ci avait beaucoup changé mais le berceau était toujours là. Harry se surprit en se demandant pourquoi il aurait gardé un tel objet. Puis il fut attiré par une vive lumière qui provenait dans un coin caché par la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand. Il distingua péniblement trois silhouettes qui gardaient entre leurs mains une sorte de cœur argenté rouge et or. Il ressemblait étrangement au cœur que les jumeaux avaient fait apparaître lors de l'anniversaire de Ginny. A la différence que celui-ci semblait battre. Et il entendit les trois silhouettes rire. Harry identifia des rires d'enfant et d'adolescents. Albus le prit par l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était temps qu'ils repartent. Il ferma la porte et repartirent dans le sens inversé. Une fois la salle de classe refermée, Harry ne pouvait plus retenir sa question.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ne me dîtes pas que je me suis vu ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces trois silhouettes ?

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée.

- Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai encore des âmes en moi.

Le vieux directeur riait doucement. Harry le regardait sans comprendre. Ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la Grande Salle où les attendaient les quatre amis. Ils reprirent leurs places.

- Il n'est pas très malin quand il s'y met, dit Albus aux parents du jeune homme.

- Oui je sais, il tient ça du côté de son père, répondit Lily.

- Et ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai toujours su deviner les choses qui se présentaient devant moi.

- Oui quand cela t'intéressait vraiment, rectifia Remus. Rappelle-toi le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour faire ta déclaration à Lily.

- Ah non on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, s'insurgea James.

Tous les quatre riaient ensemble. Harry était déboussolé par la situation.

- Mon chéri, ce que tu as vu est une infime partie de ton avenir. Tu t'es vu avec Ginny et ta future famille.

- C'est vrai mon fils. Et je reconnais que tu as un bon goût. Elle est presque aussi jolie que ta maman. Il lui manque juste les yeux verts.

- James, je t'en prie, c'est notre future belle-fille même si nous ne serons pas là.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, vous êtes toujours avec moi, rectifia Harry.

- Tu vois Harry, intervint Albus, tu as plusieurs âmes en toi qui continuent à vivre. Ne l'oublie jamais. Bien je pense qu'il est temps de nous quitter.

- Oh pas maintenant, dit tristement Harry.

- Allons ne sois pas si mélancolique, lui dit le vieux directeur, tu as une mission à accomplir et une vie à construire. Sache juste que nous serons toujours là pour toi.

- Mais comment je fais pour repartir ?

- Laisse-toi guider par ton intuition. Tu verras tu trouveras la sortie tout seul. Bonne chance mon garçon. Je suis vraiment très fier de toi. Tu accompliras de grandes choses.

Harry se leva et embrassa ses parents. Cela lui déchirait le cœur de les laisser ainsi. Sirius et Lupin se levèrent et le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Harry, veille bien sur mon petit Teddy. Je suis sûr que tu feras un super parrain. Et veilles aussi sur sa grand-mère. C'est une vieille femme forte et un peu orgueilleuse, mais aide-la, promets-le moi !

- Je te le promets Remus. Ton fils connaîtra ton histoire, et il sera fier de toi et de sa mère.

- Merci je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Et Harry les laissa pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Il n'entendait plus la créature. Il sortit dehors et se dirigeait vers le portail. Il regarda le soleil qui était d'un blanc éclatant. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Poudlard. Et il franchit les grilles. La brume se leva rapidement pour entourer le château. Le jeune homme marchait confiant.


	53. 53 Les Fondateurs et les valeureux gue

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

53 – Les Fondateurs et les valeureux guerriers

Les senteurs de la forêt envahissaient les narines d'Harry. Petit à petit, il reprenait conscience de lui-même. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol, ses lunettes de travers. Il n'osait pas ouvrir ses yeux. Il sentait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il devait absolument le calmer. Il se mit à respirer lentement, doucement. Il se mit à méditer jusqu'à ce que son cœur n'ait plus qu'un seul battement. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas entouré comme il s'y attendait. Il n'entendait encore rien autour de lui, mais il percevait une grande confusion. Les mangemorts encadraient leur maître qui avait l'air de souffrir. Harry comprit que Voldemort avait dû s'évanouir durant quelques longues minutes. Peu à peu, son sens de l'ouïe revenait. Il put commencer à entendre les sons environnants. Il entendait Hagrid qui hurlait.

- Assassins ! Comment avez-vous osé ? hurlait le demi-géant.

Il entendait que celui-ci pleurait. Il voulait lui répondre mais il devait encore rester immobile, jouer le mort. Il savait qu'il devait encore subir les outrages de Voldemort.

- Maître, maître, est-ce que vous allez bien ? S'inquiétait Bellatrix.

Le mage noir haletait péniblement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il regardait le corps sans vie du jeune homme.

- Il suffit. Je vais parfaitement bien. Eloignez-vous tas d'inférieurs ! dit-il rageusement. Nott, vérifie qu'il soit bien mort.

Le mangemort, effrayé, se dirigea de façon rigide vers le corps. Harry l'avait prévu. Il contrôlait sa respiration jusqu'à l'extrême limite ainsi que ses flux magiques. Il devait jouer le jeu. Il s'enfouit au plus profond de lui-même. Le mangemort se pencha et écouta les battements du cœur. Il ne perçut rien, il ne sentit rien. Il se releva satisfait.

- Maître, vous avez réussi, il est mort, annonça fièrement le mangemort.

- J'ai réussi. J'ai gagné. Harry Potter est mort.

Il se releva. Bellatrix était toujours à ses côtés. Elle le suivit. Il s'approchait lentement pour savourer sa victoire. Il libéra Nagini de sa bulle. Harry s'attendait à être humilié. Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège de torture. Une fois, deux, trois fois. Harry ne réagissait pas. Bien au contraire, il fut surpris de rien ressentir. Il s'attendait à souffrir, et pourtant il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Son corps, malmené, avait été soulevé dans les airs et rejeté tout aussi violemment. Voldemort éclatait de rire, imité par ses mangemorts.

- Bien, il est temps de montrer aux défenseurs de Poudlard la dépouille de leur héros. Qui va le porter ? Hum … Hagrid, comme ça il sera bien visible. Remettez-lui ses lunettes pour que tout le monde le reconnaisse. Il faut savourer ce moment historique. Désormais je suis le seul maître, le seul sorcier avec un pouvoir incommensurable.

Il avait dit tout cela avec une joie et une délectation qui fit peur à l'assistance. Hagrid fut libéré et fut contraint de porter le corps du jeune sorcier. Les mangemorts formèrent un cortège que Voldemort dirigeait. Ils traversèrent la forêt accompagnés par la trentaine de sorciers qui leur restait. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de centaures qui les observaient.

- Bane, hurla Hagrid. Espèces de vieilles mules avachies. Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont tué … Harry Potter. Si seulement … vous vous étiez joints à nous. Voyez ce qui vous attend maintenant.

Et Hagrid se remit à pleurer de rage et de désespoir. Les mangemorts écartaient sans ménagement les êtres hybrides. Les centaures se regardaient perplexe. Ils laissèrent passer le funeste cortège. Savoir qu'Harry Potter était mort leur importait peu. Mais ils prirent peur pour la première fois quand Voldemort les regarda étrangement. Ils sentirent que leur fin était proche. Peut-être devraient-ils après tout se joindre à cette bataille qui ne concernait en définitive pas que le monde des sorciers ? Les sorciers sortirent bientôt de la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'approchaient en groupe compact près du mur d'enceinte. Les dégâts matériels étaient importants. Des trous béants se voyaient un peu partout le long de la façade. Les palissades étaient détruites en grande partie. La lumière filtrait grandement à travers les trous. Une douce chaleur envahissait l'air en s'approchant. Harry, toujours immobile, ressentit cette douce chaleur. Voldemort s'arrêta.

- Hagrid, veuillez bien déposer votre ami à mes pieds. C'est ici qu'est sa véritable place. Il est plaisant que ses amis le voient là où il aurait dû toujours être.

Le demi-géant, ne voulant pas lâcher le corps du jeune homme, fut obligé d'obéir au mage noir. Il déposa respectueusement, affectueusement le corps. Le mage souriait. Il amplifia sa voix.

- Défenseurs de Poudlard. En dépit de sa couardise, Harry Potter est mort en voulant s'enfuir. Rendez vous ! Vous vous êtes bien battus, mais en vain. Vous êtes sérieusement diminués, et votre héros de pacotille est mort.

La réaction des défenseurs ne se fit pas attendre. Ils apparurent aux fenêtres pour vérifier la véracité des propos du sorcier. Ils virent le corps sans vie de leur espoir. Beaucoup n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Des cris de lamentations commencèrent à déchirer l'air. Voldemort prit plaisir à la vue de ce spectacle.

- Non, Harry vous a vaincu, dit Neville.

Le jeune homme fut soutenu par plusieurs voix qui s'élevèrent.

- SILENCE ! Votre lâche compagnon est mort comme le couard, le traître qu'il était.

Voldemort prenait un extrême plaisir à ainsi torturer les compagnons de combat du jeune homme. Nagini entourait son maître avec une affection toute particulière. Depuis le début le serpent lui demandait quand il pourrait manger le cadavre. Le mage le calma en lui caressant la tête. Il lui demandait encore un peu de patience. Harry, jouant toujours le mort, perçut alors un fort flux magique qui brisa sa défense. Il le reconnut immédiatement en définissant celui de Ginny. La jeune femme chevauchait Fulgura à quelques pas d'ici. Elle était invisible et attendait en silence. Voldemort reprit la parole en imposant le silence.

- Bon je pense que vous avez pris votre décision. Le choix est désormais simple, la capitulation ou la mort. Il m'ennuierait de faire couler le sang des quelques nobles sorciers qui se sont laissés abuser par cette mascarade. Désormais Poudlard sera à l'effigie d'une seule maison, la mienne.

De vives protestations se firent entendre. A ce moment-là, les Protecteurs de Poudlard apparurent. Hermione les accompagnait de dos. Ils apparurent dans leurs costumes protecteurs. Mulciber se pencha et prévint le maître.

- Ce sont les quatre élèves inconnus qui ne se sont pas soumis, indiqua celui-ci. Là-bas derrière il s'agit d'une sale sang-de-Bourbe répondant au nom de Granger.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, je suis heureux de constater que des élèves savent où se trouvent leurs places.

Sous leurs déguisements, Voldemort ne put cerner l'expression des quatre jeunes gens. Il aurait ainsi pu constater que ceux-ci n'en menaient pas large. Etre face à Voldemort était une expérience vraiment effrayante et risquée. Hermione leur assurait une protection rassurante. Ron était à l'affut d'une des fenêtres proches. Le mage noir reprit.

- Allons jeunes gens, retirez donc ces ridicules déguisements. Ce soir est un soir de fête, et je suis prêt à vous laisser la vie sauve.

- Nous, les quatre de Poudlard, défendront cette école au péril de notre vie. Aucun tyran, despote ou dictateur, jamais ne mettra la main sur cette école. Nous sommes les quatre de Poudlard et cette école est notre sanctuaire. Quiconque violera ce serment se verra puni.

Les quatre défenseurs avaient parlé d'une même voix. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes pour faire apparaître dans l'air leur slogan. Des applaudissements et des cris de triomphe saluèrent la courageuse intervention des protecteurs. Voldemort souriait tranquillement.

- C'est joli, il faut le reconnaître, analysa cyniquement le mage noir. Mais ceci n'est pas un jeu. Découvrez-vous que je sache au moins à qui j'ai à faire.

Les quatre protecteurs enlevèrent alors leurs perruques métamorphiques. La surprise se peignit sur les visages des mangemorts et des apprentis mangemorts. Les quatre protecteurs se présentèrent. Se dressaient devant eux quatre sang-pur. Ils sortirent alors leurs poches les quatre objets des fondateurs de Poudlard. Presqu'immédiatement, Voldemort prit peur. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ces quatre adolescents tenaient devant lui ses précieux horcruxes. Il remarqua que chacun d'eux avait aussi une bague à leurs annulaires droits. Il vit au doigt de Drago la bague de sa famille. Il ne pouvait concevoir l'incroyable qui se produisait devant lui. Il recula de quelques pas, paniqué. Les mangemorts ne comprirent pas la réaction de leur maître. Il transpirait et tremblait. Hermione, suivant les réactions de leur ennemi, affichait un sourire triomphant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaya de balbutier quelques mots qui ne franchirent sa bouche. Il était tétanisé. Il indiqua juste à Nagini d'attaquer les quatre jeunes gens et hurla de les tuer. A partir de là, les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Hermione et Ron jetèrent un puissant bouclier de protection entre les protecteurs et les mangemorts. Nagini, glissant silencieusement derrière eux, se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour les attaquer. Sentant le serpent, Neville se retourna pour lui trancher la tête. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Ginny, chevauchant sa jument, découpa aussi le serpent au même moment avec la corne de son animal. Voldemort hurla à la mort. Harry, attirant sa cape d'invisibilité à lui, s'en couvrit rapidement au milieu de la confusion. Les protecteurs refluèrent vers le château. Hagrid cherchait le jeune homme qui avait disparu.

- Où est Harry ? Harry a disparu, se désespérait le demi-géant.

La plus grande confusion régnait dans les rangs des mangemorts. Bellatrix s'était précipité vers son maître qui semblait agoniser. Les autres mangemorts attaquaient intensément. Harry commençait à stupéfixer ou à désarmer une bonne partie de l'armée de son ennemi. Il finit par rentrer dans le château quand il vit les géants arrivés au pas de charge. Le demi-géant, se retournant, les chargea à son tour. Son frère, qui s'était libéré, s'était lancé à la suite des géants. Il les rattrapa et en plaqua deux sols. Un combat titanesque s'engagea. Mais Harry n'était pas seul à se débarrasser des mangemorts, Ginny en faisait autant de son côté. Les mangemorts étaient pris en étau et ne savaient pas comment réagir face à ses sorts qui apparaissaient de n'importe où. Ils se dirigeaient insidieusement vers l'entrée principale en se défendant de leur mieux. Voldemort se relevait lentement et chassa haineusement Bellatrix qui tentait de l'aider. Il devait prendre les choses en main. Il fit disparaître les boucliers. Une araignée géante grise sauta par-dessus lui et se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle fila à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'ignorant totalement, Voldemort rejoignit ses partisans. Il appuyait frénétiquement sur son bras gauche avec férocité. Les mangemorts ressentirent une immense douleur au niveau de leurs bras gauches. Il prit la tête des opérations et pénétra de force dans le château. Ils étaient attendus.

Sans réellement savoir ce qui s'était passé, Ron avait réuni les sorciers valides et leur avait donné des instructions claires. Tout le monde devait contenir les combats au rez-de-chaussée. Hermione s'était volatilisée avec les protecteurs en s'accrochant à Kumsfec. Ils étaient retournés dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils devaient attendre le signal d'Harry. Hermione reparut dans le hall aux côtés de son fiancé. Elle prit ensuite la suite des opérations pendant que Ron repartait vers la forêt pour retrouver sa colonie. Les mangemorts commencèrent à envahir le hall, Voldemort en tête. Il lança le sortilège de mort en direction de la jeune femme qui le dévia facilement. Une surprise non feinte se peignit sur le visage à tête de serpent. Il regarda la jeune femme, puis sa baguette. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Une sorte de folie s'empara alors de lui et il se jeta dans la bataille avec une lueur démentielle dans les yeux. Son armée le suivit, et la bataille devint réellement chaotique. Les sorts pleuvaient partout. Ce fut dans cette tourmente multicolore que les elfes apparurent, guidés par Dobby et Kreattur.

- Pour Harry Potter, l'ami des elfes, cria Dobby.

- Pour mon maître Regulus Black, pour ma maîtresse Molly Weasley et pour Maître Harry Potter, en avant, cria Kreattur.

Les elfes, armés de couteaux et autres ustensiles de cuisine, se jetèrent dans la bataille. Ils se dispersèrent entre les jambes des mangemorts et les blessaient assez gravement. Les sorciers tentaient de se défendre mais ils leur étaient impossible de se défendre à la fois contre les sorts qu'ils recevaient et les petites créatures qui les attaquaient traîtreusement. Celles-ci disparaissaient et réapparaissaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Les sorciers tombaient petit à petit ainsi que les apprentis mangemorts.

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait retrouvé sa colonie et la dirigeait vers le château. Ils avançaient vite. Ils rencontrèrent les centaures. S'attendant à une nouvelle confrontation, Ron se révéla et attendit. Bane s'approcha silencieusement et lui tendit une main en signe d'amitié. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme et il tendit aussi sa main. Il se métamorphosa à nouveau et la petite armée reprit sa route. Ils arrivèrent devant le château et aidèrent les deux frères. Les géants se retrouvèrent subitement déborder par le nombre. Ils étaient attaqués par les acromentules qui les mordait jusqu'au sang pour leur injecter le plus de poisons possible malgré leur chair épaisse et par les centaures qui les criblaient de flèches. Ils durent prendre la fuite et retourner dans leurs montagnes. La victoire était assurée de ce côté-ci. Ron, reprenant sa forme originelle, s'engouffra dans l'un des trous béants et se joignit aux défenseurs. Les centaures suivirent le jeune homme et s'engagèrent dans la bataille. Leur arrivée déstabilisa l'armée de Voldemort qui commençait à entrevoir leur défaite. Une pluie de flèches plut sur les mangemorts. Un certain nombre de sorciers furent mortellement touchés. Des mangemorts et des apprentis mangemorts commencèrent à prendre la fuite. La défection de ses troupes mit Voldemort dans une rage encore plus démentielle. Lui-même affrontait quatre sorciers à la fois tandis que Bellatrix affrontait trois sorciers. Son mari et son beau-frère l'avaient abandonné. Ils reculaient vers la Grande Salle sous les assauts répétés. Le mage noir arrivait à désarmer ses adversaires mais pas à les tuer car à chaque fois un bouclier apparaissait qui les protégeait. Ron, Hermione et Georges affrontait maintenant Bellatrix. La sorcière les insultait copieusement, surtout Georges dont elle se rappelait qu'elle avait tué le frère plus tôt dans la soirée. Mme Weasley fit alors son apparition.

- Laissez la moi, elle est à moi. Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à mon fils.

Le regard farouche qu'elle lança à l'encontre des trois jeunes gens les dissuada de répliquer. Un violent combat commença entre les deux femmes. La mangemort se moqua ouvertement de la faiblesse des sortilèges de la pauvre dame qui restait d'un calme olympien. Elle répliquait aussi énergiquement face aux sortilèges de la mangemort. La colère et la haine amplifiait sa magie qui commença à prendre le dessus sur la sorcière. Bellatrix perdit alors toute arrogance pour mieux se concentrer sur son combat. Alors que la mangemort s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort, Molly jeta le bouclier de cendres. La mangemort la perdit des yeux. La sorcière rousse voyait son ennemie qui lançait le sortilège de mort. Elle appela alors Kreattur pour lui demander de la transplaner juste devant la sorcière. Le vieil elfe s'exécuta au moment où Bellatrix jetait un nouveau sort. Molly apparut devant les yeux écarquillés de la sorcière. Elle lui saisit sa main gauche pour maintenir la baguette de celle-ci hors de portée et lança trois sorts de flèches de glace rapidement en plein cœur.

- Jamais plus tu ne feras de mal à mes enfants ou à ma famille.

La mangemort tomba au sol, morte sur le coup. Voldemort, qui avait suivi le combat des yeux, ne pouvait pas croire que son dernier soutien était tombé. Une explosion de colère l'envahit et il rejeta de façon magistrale le trois sorciers qui le combattait. Il fit apparaître un énorme basilic qui se jeta sur les sorciers au sol. Au moment où la créature s'apprêtait à les attaquer, un puissant bouclier argenté et or apparut. Harry se débarrassa de sa cape.

- Que personne n'intervienne dorénavant. Voldemort est à moi, et il doit en être ainsi.

Après les exclamations de joie et de surprise, un lourd silence régna dans la salle. Harry, calmement, se dirigeait vers son ennemi qui était déboussolé par la situation. Ginny apparut à ce moment-là. Elle eut envie de courir vers son bien-aimé mais l'instant s'y prêtait mal. L'heure était venue.

- Rebonsoir Tom ! Comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours vivant et en excellente santé, comparé à toi.

- Comment ? Par quelle magie es-tu parvenu à échapper à la mort ?

- D'après toi ? Albus Dumbledore, bien sûr, et toutes les erreurs que tu as commis au cours de ta vie. Il ne reste plus rien qui puisse te rattacher à la vie. Tu es mortel en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas possible, mon plan est infaillible, répliqua celui-ci.

- C'est ce que tu penses. Mais dès le départ tu as commis une erreur, peut-être la plus importante de toutes. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé la nature de notre connexion ?

- Bien sûre que si, et c'est ton sang avec le sacrifice de ta mère.

- Erreur. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ce soir-là, mais quand tu t'es précipité pour tuer ma famille sans connaître la prophétie dans son intégralité, tu as laissé une partie de toi quand le sortilège mort s'est retourné contre ta personne.

- Impossible ! Je ne le voulais pas.

- Tu ne le voulais peut-être pas, mais c'est un fait. La prophétie disait que tu me marquerais comme ton égal, et c'est un fait. Tu m'as marqué comme ton égal à plus d'un titre.

- Mais je t'ai tué ce soir. Tu devrais être mort.

- C'est vrai, mais n'as-tu pas remarqué que tes sorts avaient moins de puissance quand tu les lançais. Ils étaient facilement déviés. C'est parce que ce soir, quand je suis venu te voir, sans me défendre, j'ai accompli le même sacrifice que ma mère. Toutes les personnes présentes ici sont protégées de toi et de ton pouvoir. La prophétie disait aussi que j'aurais un pouvoir que tu ignorerais, et il est certain que l'entraînement qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a fait subir a largement contribué à renforcer la protection de ma mère.

- Non, je ne l'accepte pas. Rogue m'avait assuré que jamais tu ne pourrais maîtriser une telle puissance. Elle t'avait échappé et tu semblais en proie à tant de doutes.

- Rogue t'a menti. Ta deuxième erreur. Rogue a toujours continué à servir Albus. La mort de Dumbledore avait été orchestrée avec la participation de Severus.

- Quelle est cette nouvelle histoire ? Albus est mort, pas de la manière dont je désirais, mais il est mort, pitoyablement.

- C'est vrai, mais tout avait été organisé. Bien qu'à contrecœur. Severus n'a jamais pu oublier ma mère. Tu n'as jamais vu son patronus, n'est-ce pas ? Il représentait une biche comme celui de ma mère. A cause de ton empressement, tu as retourné contre toi l'un de tes plus intelligents lieutenants.

- Il n'empêche que tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre. J'ai parcouru des chemins de magie dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence.

- Une nouvelle erreur Tom. A cause de notre connexion, j'ai parcouru ces sentiers avec toi. Comme me l'a dit un soir Albus, plus d'un sorcier se serait damné pour connaître tes secrets aussi bien que moi. Mais moi je l'ai refusé, et j'ai emprunté d'autres sentiers de puissance qu'Albus a pris soin de me montrer.

- Albus Dumbledore était un faible qui n'a pas su assumer ses actions jusqu'au bout. S'il s'était réalisé, nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses.

- Je ne le pense pas. Albus était un homme sage qui a toujours regardé ses erreurs en face et les a assumé. Il en a souffert sa vie durant, mais au lieu d'alléger sa peine, il a préféré endurer seul ses regrets. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait accepté d'être le pantin des Enfants des Dieux.

La surprise de Voldemort faisait maintenant place à l'ébahissement. Le gamin qui se trouvait face à lui semblait tout connaître de lui. Il était désarmé devant tant de connaissances et de sérénité.

- Tom, je ne vais pas te citer toutes les erreurs que tu as commises, car elles sont légions. Permets-moi juste avant de mettre un terme à tout cela de te préciser une dernière chose. Ton ancêtre Salazar Serpentard, sur les dernières années de sa vie, s'était repenti. Je te laisse cette dernière chance. Eprouves au moins une fois dans ta vie des regrets.

Un fou rire glacial secoua Voldemort. Ce gamin était vraiment trop drôle. Il lui proposait, à lui, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, d'éprouver des remords. Ce gamin croyait réellement qu'il allait pouvoir le battre.

- Cette discussion m'ennuie, finit par dire le mage noir. Puisque tu es sûr de ta victoire, il est temps de voir qui de nous deux aura l'ascendant sur l'autre.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais encore une fois tu vas commettre une nouvelle erreur.

Les deux sorciers s'étaient tournés autour et avaient décrit un cercle parfait. Tout le monde avait écouté cette conversation avec la plus grande attention sans réellement comprendre toutes les explications. Hermione, Ginny et Ron en avaient compris l'essentiel mais ils semblaient qu'ils en ignoraient encore une partie. Tout le monde retenait son souffle car tous savaient que le plus grand duel de l'histoire de la magie allait débuter. Les deux sorciers s'observaient intensément.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre protecteurs avaient pris place dans leur réceptacle et attendaient le signal avec angoisse. Kumsfec était avec eux et chantait en tournoyant. Ils auraient aimé assister à la bataille mais Hermione leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait attendre. Ils remarquèrent que le phénix commençait à tournoyer de plus en plus rapidement. Il ne devint bientôt plus qu'une image floue or et rouge. Puis d'un coup, il poussa un puissant cri. Le signal était enfin arrivé. Les protecteurs concentrèrent leurs pouvoirs sur les bagues. Celles-ci se mirent à briller. La caverne se mit à trembler, la porte de métal s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Une lumière intense surgit. Les protecteurs tombèrent dans une sorte de sommeil. Un objet scintillant apparut. Il s'éleva lentement vers le plafond et le transperça. Les artefacts des fondateurs ainsi que les reliques de la Paix s'élevaient avec l'objet. Ils traversaient les différentes couches de la terre et passèrent au travers de la Chambre des Secrets. Ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu du combat.

Les deux sorciers avaient commencé un duel qui prenait une dimension titanesque. Ne s'encombrant pas de préambules, de puissants sorts avaient déjà été jetés. Les deux sorciers avaient dédoublés leur concentration. Ils ne cherchaient pas à pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre. Voldemort avait fait apparaître un basilic géant dont Harry avait évité les crochets avec justesse. Il décida alors de tenter une expérience folle. Sans faire apparaître les dragons, il invoqua directement Tekkochya qui se matérialisa devant lui. Le dragon d'or s'attaqua directement au long serpent qui fit claquer sa queue au sol. Les deux sorciers étaient concentrés à l'extrême pour contrôles leurs créatures respectives. Voldemort parlait fourchelangue, et Harry se surprit à le comprendre. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il parla aussi la langue des serpents pour donner des ordres contraires au Basilic. Et la tentative réussit. Le serpent ne savait plus à qui il devait obéir car deux puissances magiques similaires tentaient de le contrôler. Devinant son hésitation, Harry en profita pour insuffler au dragon d'or une partie de ses pouvoirs. Tekkochya rugit puissamment, agrippa le serpent à la gorge et s'envola avec sa proie dans les airs. Ils défoncèrent les plafonds. Les sorciers se protégèrent du mieux qu'ils purent ainsi que les deux combattants. Ils haletaient. Ils déployaient une puissance phénoménale. Jamais combat n'avait été aussi intense. Aucun des deux sorciers ne voulait céder. Ils connaissaient tous les deux l'enjeu de ce combat. Ils reprirent leur souffle, et le duel reprit de plus belle. Les sortilèges pleuvaient, un vrai ballet de couleurs éclairait la salle. Entre les esquives et les boucliers, les deux sorciers tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle. Le combat durait déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

-Avada Kedavra !

- Expelliarmus !

Une impression de déjà vue se fit jour dans l'esprit des deux sorciers. Voldemort souriait car il était certain que cette fois il ne serait pas dérangé par l'effet des deux cœurs jumeaux. Cependant il déchanta rapidement. Les deux sorts se percutèrent dans une explosion et un étrange phénomène se produisit sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Un dôme de lumière doré et noirâtre enveloppait les deux sorciers qui tenaient leurs sorts. Un chant discordant se fit entendre. Les deux baguettes tremblaient.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit Voldemort. J'ai modifié le cœur de ma baguette.

- Non Tom, répliqua Harry, tu as corrompu le cœur de ta baguette. Avec la mort de Nagini, tu as réduit sa puissance malgré que tu l'aies plongé dans la Fontaine des Origines. Son cœur original essaie de reprendre le dessus pour s'harmoniser avec le cœur de la mienne. De même que tu t'es corrompu en rejetant tout ce qui faisait un humain de toi, ta baguette ne tient pas à suivre le même chemin que toi. Elle veut retrouver son bon droit. Ollivander te l'a expliqué, une baguette est un être vivant. Si tu le corromps, il viendra un moment il se retournera contre toi.

- Tais-toi donc Albus ! Tu ne sais rien de ma magie. Elle est puissante et je te le prouverais.

Voldemort se concentra de toutes ses forces pour insuffler de la puissance à son sort. Harry fit de même. Les deux baguettes luttaient l'une contre l'autre, mais pas comme Voldemort l'espérait. Sa baguette tremblait de plus en plus alors que celle d'Harry semblait absorber petit à petit le sortilège. Le jeune sorcier sentait la magie s'insinuer en lui. Tenir ainsi lui demandait beaucoup de sa concentration et de son énergie. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il aurait dû tenter la Vague de Laas. Son sortilège bouillonnait et voulait surgir par la baguette. Harry était perplexe face à ce phénomène. Etait-ce le fait d'emmagasiner trop de puissance magique ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre dans l'immédiat à cette question. Puis d'un coup le sol se mit à trembler furieusement. Les deux sorciers perdirent l'équilibre mais tinrent bon. Les murs se fendirent ainsi que le sol. Une lumière aveuglante surgissait des entrailles de la terre. Un objet coupa la connexion entre les deux sorts qui projetèrent les deux sorciers contre les parois du dôme. Tout le monde leva la tête pour contempler l'objet magique. Il s'agissait de l'écusson de Poudlard. Un écusson géant ayant la forme d'un bouclier. Autour tournaient les artefacts et les reliques de la Paix. Et une voix sombre et caverneuse se fit entendre.

- Nous les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Gardiens des secrets de notre château, protecteurs des Quatre Maisons, avons été sortis de notre sommeil millénaire pour apporter la Paix. Quiconque troublera cette Paix recevra notre courroux. Qui ose mettre en péril notre œuvre sacrée ?

L'assistance était trop abasourdie par cette apparition pour répondre. Les deux combattants regardaient eux aussi l'impressionnant artefact. Celui-ci tournait sur lui-même en éclairant chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Et il finit par se stopper au-dessus des deux combattants.

- Ainsi, voici le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard qui rêve d'accomplir le rêve avorté de son ancêtre. Sache que ton entreprise est vouée à l'échec. Nous les Quatre de Poudlard te rejetons et mettrons un terme à tes sombres desseins. Que se présente celui qui vaincra ce vil serpent.

Harry fit un pas en avant.

- Moi, dit-il puissamment, Harry James Potter, élève de Gryffondor. Je suis un sang-mêlé.

- Bien, puisque les deux combattants ont été désignés, que la Paix des Fondateurs soit tienne.

Et le bouclier s'éleva plus haut. Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors. Le dôme disparut. Harry sentit son pouvoir refluer en lui et être scellé. Voldemort vit sa baguette s'agiter et une étrange fumée s'en échapper. Il se sentit aussi scellé dans son corps.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prodige ? Quelles est cette magie ?

- Tom, n'aie pas aussi peur. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as commis des erreurs. Comme tu as corrompu ta baguette, tu as aussi corrompu des objets magiques dont tu as ignoré certains faits. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la légende des Reliques de la Paix. Ce sont des artefacts trempés dans la Fontaine des Origines par les fondateurs. Ces artefacts conduisent au Trésor des Fondateurs qui se trouvait caché dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- Impossible, je connais tous les secrets de ce château. Et jamais il n'y a eu d'autres secrets dans cette salle.

- Là encore tu te trompes. Albus lui-même l'ignorait mais il m'a mis sur la voie des reliques. La légende veut que les quatre fondateurs, à la fin de leur vie, aient unis leurs pouvoirs pour permettre de sauvegarder l'intégrité de cette école. Ils ne voulaient pas que les générations futures commettent les mêmes erreurs qu'eux. Et ils ont donc ainsi créé les reliques de la Paix qui doivent permettre de sauver leur rêve.

- Et pourquoi m'ont-ils scellés mes pouvoirs ?

- Tom, quand ils ont fait ce pacte, ils étaient à une époque où les duels étaient basés sur la seule habileté à savoir se défendre ou à répliquer. Ma puissance est aussi scellée. Nous sommes tous les deux à un niveau d'égale puissance, du moins en apparence.

- Que me chantes-tu là ? Ma puissance est mienne, et je te le prouverais, et si ce que tu dis est vrai, je te battrais facilement.

- Non, Tom. Dès à présent tu as perdu. N'oublies pas la prophétie, je dispose d'un pouvoir que tu ignores.

- Quoi ? Le pouvoir de l'amour peut-être. Laisse-moi rire. Ce pouvoir n'est que pour les doux rêveurs et les écervelés.

- L'amour a plusieurs visages, et tu les as ignorés tout au long de ta vie. L'amour peut avoir le visage d'une mère, d'un ami, d'un lointain parent, d'un souvenir, d'un repentir, d'un être aimé. Il a tant de visages qu'il est réellement impossible à définir. Mais parfois, quand on connaît son histoire, il peut prendre la forme d'un bouclier.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que cette espèce d'artefact est un acte d'amour.

- Parfaitement. Tu ignores la fin de vie de ton ancêtre. Tu ne sais pas comment il a abusé de la confiance de Rowena Serdaigle. Tu ignores que la fille de Rowena Serdaigle est aussi celle de Salazar Serpentard. Tu ignores que c'est sur l'insistance de sa fille qu'il a aussi participé à ce pacte magique. Tu ignores tant de choses mon pauvre Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Voldemort entra dans une rage folle. Il décida que ce combat avait assez duré. Harry sentait que le moment décisif approchait. Il devait être sûr de son fait. Il n'aurait que quelques secondes pour agir. Il sentait déjà que son ennemi préparait son sortilège. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire en lui. Il voyait les flux magiques qui s'agglutinaient autour de la baguette de son ennemi. Silencieusement, sans même se servir de sa baguette, il appela à lui les quatre artefacts à la fois. Ceux-ci apparurent et vêtirent le jeune sorcier. Le diadème se transforma en couronne, l'épée fusionna avec sa baguette, le médaillon se transforma en cotte de maille et la coupe en un bouclier. Voldemort, surpris, regardait fixement Potter ainsi vêtu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui passait. Cette soirée qui aurait dû être sa soirée de consécration était un fiasco total. Jamais il n'avait autant haï un être humain comme en ce moment. Sa baguette se mit à vibrer. Elle était prête maintenant à répondre à la demande de son maître. Harry aussi était prêt. Il regardait Tom avec pitié. Il n'osait même pas lui demander de se repentir car il savait que c'était inutile. Les deux sorciers se faisaient face et se tournaient de nouveau autour. L'instant fatidique approchait inexorablement. Un rayon de croissant de lune tomba sur la scène par le trou au plafond. Voldemort jeta son sortilège de mort alors qu'Harry pointait son épée en jetant le sortilège de désarmement. Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent mais l'effet escompté fut différent. Le sortilège de désarmement pourfendit le sortilège de mort en deux et continua sa route jusqu'à la baguette qu'elle découpa en son milieu. Le sortilège de mort, divisé en deux, vint se répercuter sur le bouclier qu'Harry tendit devant lui et repartit vers son expéditeur qui mourut net sans pouvoir se défendre. Harry avait gagné son duel. Voldemort venait de mourir de façon triviale.


	54. 54 L'après bataille

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

54 – L'après bataille

Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, avait enfin vaincu Voldemort. Il avait accompli la prophétie. Les ornements reprirent leurs formes originelles. Et la voix s'éleva.

- Félicitations jeune homme. Par la pureté des tes actes, tu t'es montré digne du souhait des Fondateurs. La Paix est maintenant restaurée entre les Quatre Maisons. Nous pouvons maintenant nous retirer. Adieu.

Et le bouclier se volatilisa. Harry attrapa au vol, comme tout bon attrapeur de Quidditch, les quatre bagues qui tombaient. Les quatre Protecteurs de Poudlard apparurent, accrochés à la queue de Kumsfec qui se percha sur l'épaule de son sorcier combiné. Puis un sourd grondement se fit entendre, et tous les dégâts causés au château disparurent. Tout retrouva son aspect d'origine, du moins en apparence. Harry se doutait, sans se l'expliquer, que désormais les murs étaient recouverts d'une protection en cristal ou en verre. Puis d'un coup il fut assailli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie. Il se retrouva avec des cheveux roux devant les yeux, des lèvres sur sa bouche, des larmes qui baignèrent son visage. Il distingua péniblement ses deux amis qui lui sautaient dessus. Il était assailli par un flot de gens qui le portaient en vainqueur. Harry sentit sa tête tournée. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait besoin de respirer. On le déposa enfin sur une chaise. Il était nauséeux. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il était écorché à différents endroits, sa jambe était légèrement ouverte et il était très fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir. Personne ne sembla s'en soucier. Ce fut pourtant l'intervention de Ginny qui vint à son secours. Elle amplifia sa voix pour dire de s'occuper des blessés et qu'Harry et les autres avaient besoin de repos. La fête serait remise à plus tard. Harry remercia le ciel d'avoir une bien-aimée qui se souciait de lui. Elle appela Kumsfec et ils transplanèrent dans leur chambre. Harry tenait à peine debout. Il était à bout de nerfs. Ginny le déshabilla et l'allongea. Elle en fit de même et s'endormit aux côtés de son bien-aimé. Avant de sombrer dans une inconscience bienheureuse, il remercia Ginny. Ils dormirent quatre jours durant, de même que les deux fiancés. Les protecteurs dormirent quand eux trois jours.

Durant ces jours de récupération, la nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort, de son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusor, fit le tour de l'Angleterre et du reste du monde. Rita Skeeter faisait des pieds et mains pour être la première à interviewer le Survivant et ses amis. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été désigné nouveau Ministre de la Magie sur décision du Mangenmagot. Suite à la mort de Voldemort, les sorciers qui avaient été sous Imperium furent mis au secret. Ils devraient comparaître pour que leur innocence soit prouvée. L'école ne rouvrit ses portes que le samedi. La plupart des années supérieures chez les serpentards ne se présentèrent pas, et un certain nombre était en fuite. D'autres, plus courageux, se rendirent aux aurors. Au milieu de tous ces évènements, la fête battait son plein. Les sorciers dansaient dans les rues. Ils avaient l'assurance maintenant que Voldemort ne reviendrait plus. Kingsley avait d'ailleurs, comme première mesure ministérielle, fait brûler le corps en place publique. Les cendres furent ensuite recueillies et furent magiquement annihilées. C'était une idée qu'Hermione avait suggéré à Kingsley si celui-ci devenait Ministre. Evidemment, le héros de la fête était attendu avec impatience. Les morts furent dignement enterrés. Fred reposait dans un cimetière près de la maison des Weasley. Georges était sorti de sa catatonie durant la bataille, mais il semblait avoir perdu l'envie de rire. La famille Weasley était durement éprouvée. Lupin et Tonks furent enterrés le lendemain dans le cimetière des Black. Même si officiellement la famille Black avait rejeté Andromeda à cause de son mariage avec un moldu, il lui semblait naturel que sa fille et son gendre reposassent dans ce cimetière. Lupin était enterré à côté de la plaque commémorative de Sirius. Andromeda avait voulu que son gendre soit avec son ami puisqu'ils avaient été ensemble durant une grande partie de leur vie. Elle ne versa pas une larme et se montra très digne durant l'enterrement auquel les membres de l'ordre assistèrent. Molly avait soutenue la vieille femme.

Harry ne sortit de son sommeil que le samedi matin. Il entrouvrit à peine les yeux.

- Chéri, il est temps de te réveiller, lui dit une voix douce.

- Maman, laisse-moi encore dormir un peu. Je suis fatigué, se plaignit le jeune homme.

- Maman, dit la voix en colère.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

- Voldemort, s'écria-t-il.

- Doucement Harry, tu as vaincu Voldemort. Cela remonte maintenant à quatre jours.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir la jeune fille à côté de lui. Il reconnut alors Ginny. Puis tout lui revint d'un coup. Il se rallongea.

- Bonjour Ginny. T'es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Assez ! Et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles maman, je te fais léviter jusqu'au plafond et je te laisse tomber.

- Excuse-moi, répondit-il en lui offrant son plus charmant sourire. Viens à côté de moi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune sorcière ne se fit pas prier. Elle était vêtue très légèrement et se blottit contre le corps chaud de son amoureux.

- Dis-moi que tout est terminé, demanda-t-il avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

- Oui tout est bien fini maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir mener ta vie comme tu l'entends. Tu n'as plus à tes trousses un mage noir qui veut te tuer à chaque coin de ruelles. Tu es désormais libéré de la prophétie.

- Hum … peut-être. Les fiancés sont debout ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander Dobby.

- Je l'ai complètement oublié. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, pendant que tu dormais, je suis sortie dans la cuisine et je l'ai vu qui embrassait Winky. Je pense que nous aurons certainement bientôt des petits elfes.

- Et pour tes parents ? Et pour Tonks et Remus ? Il faut que je m'occupe de leur enterrement.

- C'est déjà fait. Ils ont été enterrés hier, et Fred le jour d'avant.

- Mais nous n'avons pas assisté à leurs cérémonies.

- Je crois qu'il y aura une commémoration publique à laquelle tu ne pourras pas échapper.

- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Se désola le jeune sorcier.

- La rançon de la gloire. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je n'étais pas seul. Tu y as participé. Hermione, Ron, ta famille et tous les autres, vous y avez tous participé.

- Oui mais tu es le seul qui l'ai combattu en combat singulier. Tu es le seul qui avait une chance de le battre définitivement. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques cette histoire de sacrifice comme ta mère.

Harry regarda la jeune sorcière, mal à l'aise.

- Ecoutes, je vous raconterais tout si tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère. Il fallait que j'accomplisse quelque chose, mais seul. J'ai trouvé la réponse dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Dès que ton frère et Hermione seront debout, tu sauras la vérité.

La jeune sorcière le regarda de façon circonspecte. Harry pensa à ce moment-là qu'il aurait préféré affronter un mangemort. Il serra plus fort la jeune gryffondor dans ses bras. Kumsfec se mit à chanter à ce moment-là. Son chant merveilleux résonna dans tout le château. Il dura une quinzaine de minutes. C'était un chant plein de compassion et de reconnaissance.

- Chéri, il est temps que tu prennes un bain, et moi aussi. Je ne veux que le vainqueur de Voldemort me fasse honte.

- On ne peut pas rester comme ça encore quelques heures. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de voir du monde.

- Tu ne pourras te cacher éternellement. Il faudra bien que tu affrontes la foule à un moment ou un autre.

- Mais dis-moi, comment es-tu au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- La Gazette du Sorcier par la Barbe de Merlin. Il y a tout un tas de journaux qui traînent devant la porte de mon frère. Je les ai un peu lus en attendant ton réveil.

- Hum … je parie que Rita Skeeter doit se démener pour avoir une interview de l'Elu.

- On peut dire ça. Bon, maintenant debout sale paresseux. A la douche !

Et la jeune sorcière tira son compagnon jusqu'à leur baignoire. Ils se cajolèrent dans un bon bain moussant avant de se vêtir et de descendre dans leur salon. Ils trouvèrent les fiancés qui les attendaient. Ils sautèrent sur Harry pour le féliciter. Le jeune sorcier les remercia et les pria de s'asseoir. Il leur devait au moins une explication sur sa disparition. Et il leur raconta tout : les souvenirs de Rogue, sa compréhension sur le vif d'or, la rencontre avec Voldemort, et son étrange rêve dans sa pseudo-mort. Ils frémirent en entendant le récit. Quand il termina, l'heure du petit déjeuner était passée. Dobby leur prépara une légère collation. Harry appela Kumsfec et lui demanda de remettre une missive signalant qu'ils passeraient voir la directrice avant le repas du midi. Ils se présentèrent donc devant le bureau directorial après une heure. La gargouille les laissa entrer sans leur demander de mot de passe. Ils gravirent les escaliers et frappèrent. Minerva était en discussion avec Kingsley.

- Ah Harry, comment allez-vous ? demanda la directrice. Enfin reposé !

- Oui nous en avions besoin. Bonjour Kingsley, ou plutôt Mr le Ministre.

- Harry, pas de ça entre nous. Je dois de toute façon vous laisser car j'ai une réunion avec les différents membres du Ministère. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Plutôt que vous ne le pensez. Dès demain, je convoque l'ordre au grand complet ainsi que les protecteurs. Il faut que je vous raconte toute l'histoire, et le pourquoi de certains faits. Car je suppose que vous avez des questions, et connaissant l'insistance de certains journalistes, il va falloir m'aider à combler certains trous.

- Je comprends Harry. A quelle heure devrons-nous nous présenter ?

- A neuf heures. Ce sera une histoire très longue, donc je vous conseille de donner sa journée à tous vos employés.

- D'accord ! Bon alors à demain.

Et le nouveau Ministre partit. Harry et ses amis se trouvaient maintenant seuls avec la directrice. Le jeune sorcier regardait le tableau de son mentor qui était complètement réveillé. Puis d'un coup, tous les tableaux se mirent à applaudir. Les directeurs félicitèrent les jeunes gens, en particulier Harry qui leur demanda respectueusement le silence.

- Heu, directeur Dumbledore, pour les artefacts et les reliques, savez-vous comment les réunir à nouveau ?

- En premier Harry, félicitation, et à vous aussi. Je sais que la tâche n'a pas été facile, mais vous vous en êtes admirablement bien sortis.

- Merci, répondirent-ils.

- Pour répondre ta question, il te suffit d'utiliser la larme du phénix que j'ai légué à Miss Weasley. Je crois que j'ai bien fait bien de l'inclure dans cette aventure.

- Hum … peut-être. Mais bon, ces artefacts contiennent un grand pouvoir, que me suggérez-vous ?

- De les laisser à la garde de Poudlard. Je pense que le Choixpeau Magique se fera un plaisir de les veiller. Tout comme l'épée de Gryffondor, il faudra les enchanter pour qu'ils soient de nouveau réunis si un jour Poudlard est de nouveau en danger.

- D'accord. Et pour le vieux Basilic, Sersiffle. Je pense qu'il a droit de retrouver sa liberté pour éviter que se reproduise une malencontreuse réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord bien que j'ignorais son existence. La quête des reliques vous a réservé des surprises auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas.

- Permettez-moi de mettre vos paroles en doute.

Le portrait du tableau se mit à sourire franchement.

- Harry, ne sois pas aussi méfiant à mon égard. J'ai commis des erreurs, mais tu as su par ton seul courage, et avec l'aide de tes amis, surmonter bien des épreuves. Tu es maintenant prêt à affronter le monde.

- Oui, mais je ne peux oublier tous ceux qui sont morts pour arriver à ce but. Je me sens coupable.

- Harry, tu as affronté la mort et tu en es revenu. Ce n'est pas une mince consolation, mais tu as vu que les êtres que nous chérissons sont toujours avec nous. Tu as maintenant en toi une compréhension de la vie et de la mort qui te favorisera à l'avenir. Tu pourras réaliser ce que je n'ai jamais pu réaliser. Tu es devenu le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et le plus sage. Ta peine te fera souffrir, mais tu seras désormais un réconfort pour tous ceux qui ont perdu des êtres chers.

Le portrait regardait les deux Weasley qui se tenaient la main. Ron et Ginny n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet de leur frère disparu car la douleur était encore trop vivace.

- Etes-vous d'accord pour que je révèle aux membres de l'ordre toute la vérité ?

- Harry, à partir du moment où je t'ai donné les commandes de l'ordre, tu l'as géré de façon admirable. Tu as même su le réunir mieux que je ne l'aurais fait. L'ordre, à l'avenir, t'obéira si tu as besoin d'eux. Et si tu penses que leur dois la vérité, alors fais-le.

- Merci. Et pour Rogue, est-ce qu'il fera partie des portraits des directeurs ? Il mérite d'être reconnu pour son courage et son sacrifice.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Il n'a été que directeur que quelques mois, et malgré sa loyauté, il faudra du temps pour que sa mémoire soit restaurée.

- Je comprends. Je me battrais pour que sa mémoire ne soit pas bafouée.

- Très bien. Bon je crois qu'il est maintenant temps que les héros rejoignent la fête. Et puis Harry, peut-être un jour siégeras-tu ici ?

- Nous verrons.

Les deux hommes se mirent à sourire mystérieusement comme s'ils se comprenaient. Minerva les regarda sans comprendre à l'inverse des trois amis du jeune sorcier. Les quatre amis sortirent ainsi que la directrice.

- Minerva, avez-vous pensé à un sort de révélation autour du château ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Je ne tiens pas à voir Rita Skeeter tourner sournoisement à l'intérieur du château.

- Mais comment pourrait-elle ?

- C'est un animagus non déclaré. Elle prend la forme d'un scarabée.

- Je comprends mieux la nature de certains de ces articles. Je vais régler le problème tout de suite. Allez dans la Grande Salle, vous aurez une surprise.

- Merci.

Ils marchèrent lentement à travers les couloirs vides. Harry appréhendait de se retrouver face à toute l'école. Ginny lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Il la serra fortement. Kumsfec apparut et se percha sur l'épaule de son sorcier combiné. Il se mit à crier doucement et mordilla gentiment l'oreille de son sorcier. Celui-ci le caressa machinalement. A ce moment-là, les quatre protecteurs apparurent. Ils tenaient entre leurs mains les objets des fondateurs.

- Harry, je crois que tu sauras mieux que nous que faire de ces objets, dit simplement Drago.

Et ils leur tendirent les précieux artefacts. Sans attendre la demande de son sorcier, Kumsfec disparut et réapparut en tenant dans son bec le chapeau magique. Harry regarda le vieux chapeau rapiécé et se demandait que faire. Il plongea les objets les uns après les autres dans le Choixpeau Magique qui sembla les absorber. Ils disparurent de la vue des yeux du jeune homme. Le phénix reprit le chapeau et transplana à nouveau. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ah si, une petite chose encore. J'ai trouvé un cafard qui traînait dans le château, rajouta le jeune serpentard.

Il sortit de sa robe de sorcier un bocal contenant un scarabée qui s'agitait furieusement. Les quatre amis rirent de bon cœur.

- Je pense que Minerva, je veux dire la directrice, sera contente de s'occuper de son cas. Elle n'apprécie pas trop l'espionnage au sein de son école.

Le scarabée se calma soudainement. Il semblait avoir compris les paroles du jeune homme. Il remit le bocal à Kumsfec qui porta la prisonnière à la directrice. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bon si nous allions à cette fête. Il serait dommage de faire attendre autant de monde, dit Hermione.

- Ma chérie, tu veux vraiment assister à cette fête, s'étonna Ron.

- Après tout ce que nous avons connu, il me semble qu'un peu de détente avant de passer les ASPIC est une bonne idée.

- Je me disais. On ne pouvait pas t'avoir changé en seulement quelques jours de repos, dit le fiancé.

- Ron ça …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car celui-ci l'embrassait langoureusement. Elle devint toute rouge mais répondit avec fougue au baiser de son fiancé. Ils se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle. Les sons d'une fête battant son plein se firent entendre. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, les jeunes sorciers firent leur apparition. Ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la fosse aux lions. Le silence se fit brusquement. Un silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis une salve d'applaudissements explosa ainsi que des cris enthousiastes. Les héros de Poudlard étaient enfin réunis. Les quatre amis remarquèrent que la plupart des membres de l'ordre étaient présents ainsi que tous les participants de la bataille. Certains n'étaient pas encore sortis de Ste Mangouste. Mr et Mme Weasley étaient aussi présents ainsi que leurs enfants, à part Georges. Celui-ci avait décidé de rester au Terrier. La mort de son frère était trop douloureuse. Il remarqua alors une vieille dame qui était un peu en retrait. Elle tenait entre ses bras un jeune bébé qui avait des cheveux couleur vert. Il s'extirpa du flot de ses admirateurs.

- Bonjour Mme Tonks, je suis …

- Harry Potter, dit-elle doucement. Ma fille me parlait souvent de vous.

- Je vous présente mes condoléances, et aussi pour votre mari. C'est de ma faute si …

- Non jeune homme. La seule personne à blâmer est morte, et c'est très bien ainsi. Mon gendre m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que vous soyez le parrain de mon petit-fils.

- Oui, et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ait une vie heureuse.

- Je ne veux pas de votre charité Mr Potter. Je m'occuperais de mon petit-fils comme il se doit, dit-elle sèchement.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles. Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui. Je sais ce que c'est que de grandir sans ses parents et sans être entouré de l'amour des siens. Je veux qu'il démarre dans la vie avec toutes les possibilités que je n'ai pas eu. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit considéré comme une bête curieuse car son père était un loup-garou. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà pensé à lui léguer le 12 Square Grimmaud ainsi qu'une grande partie de la fortune que m'a laissé Sirius. Je suis suffisamment riche, et je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'argent. Ceci n'est pas de la charité, c'est un dédommagement pour tous les frais occasionnés à l'éducation d'un jeune enfant.

La vieille dame ne s'était pas attendue à autant de maturité de la part du jeune homme. Elle cacha au fond d'elle-même ses pensées et regarda le jeune sorcier très dignement.

- Bien, si l'on voit les choses de la même façon, nous pourrons nous entendre.

- Puis-je le prendre dans mes bras ?

- Bien sûr, dit tendrement la vieille dame.

Et il prit le bambin qui remua légèrement. Il resta auprès de la vieille dame et discuta avec elle une bonne partie de la fête. La vieille dame et le jeune homme apprirent ainsi à se connaître. Ginny les rejoignit. Elle s'excusa et insista auprès du jeune sorcier pour qu'il fasse le tour de l'assemblée. La vieille dame y consentit et reprit le bébé qui dormait toujours. Le jeune sorcier était sollicité de toutes parts pour être remercié. Ses trois amis ne le quittaient pas et semblaient formés une sorte d'escorte. De toute façon, ils étaient associés au succès d'une manière ou d'un autre. Ginny dut cependant repousser deux, trois jeunes filles qu'elle jugea un peu trop entreprenante.

- Je croyais que mon … ma célébrité ne te dérangeait pas.

- Je peux m'accommoder de certains côtés, mais il y en a d'autres que je désapprouve.

- Peut-être faudrait-il que je parle à tes parents ? Et que je fasse aussi cela dans les règles.

Ginny le regarda très sérieusement. Il ne plaisantait absolument pas et lui souriait franchement.

- Je préférerais qu'on attende encore un peu. Je dois d'abord parler à Slughorn. Il m'a fait une proposition, et je dois prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- De quoi s'agi-il ?

- Je te le dirais le moment venu. Par contre, si tu veux qu'on s'installe ensemble, je ne suis pas contre. Je serais majeure dans deux mois et demi, si tu peux encore patienter d'ici là.

- Tu n'as pas à me poser la question. Je vais en parler avec ton père dès maintenant.

Il embrassa Ginny avant de se mettre à rechercher Mr Weasley. Il dut traverser un flot d'élèves et de personnes avant de retrouver les personnes tant désirées.

- Mr et Mme Weasley, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

- Bien sûr Harry.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans un coin retiré de la salle.

- Mr et Mme Weasley, dit le jeune homme gêné, est-ce que … Ginny pourra emménager chez moi dès qu'elle sera majeure ?

Les deux parents sourirent devant l'embarras du jeune sorcier.

- Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de nous poser cette question. Tu fais partie de la famille depuis longtemps, dit Arthur.

- D'ailleurs, nous vous avons donné notre consentement depuis bien longtemps, répondit Molly devant le regard ahuri du jeune homme.

- Et bien oui, à partir du moment que vous avez partagé la même chambre durant cette année, il était normal pour nous que vos viviez ensemble.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien tenus, dit la sorcière.

- Je vous assure Mme Weasley, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme, que Ginny et moi n'avons d'aucune manière brisé le serment que nous vous avions fait.

- Tu as perdu, chéri. Tu me dois dix gallions. Ils ont été plus sages que nous dans les mêmes circonstances.

- Et zut, mon garçon tu me dois dix gallions, dit en riant Arthur qui posa une main toute paternelle sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les parents de Ginny avaient parié sur leur façon de se tenir. Ils le laissèrent là pour retourner à la fête. Ginny le rejoignit peu après.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu savais que tes parents avaient parié sur le fait de savoir si je tiendrais mon serment vis-à-vis de toi.

- Bien sûr. C'est une vieille tradition dans la famille. Et encore nous avions une petite côte, comparés à Ron et à Hermione. Les paris sont ouverts sur ces deux là depuis leur troisième année. Mais je crois que les … jumeaux ont un peu précipité les choses, de même que Kumsfec. Les pronostiques sont tombés à l'eau.

Harry, en la regardant, se demandait quelle surprise sa future belle-famille pouvait lui réserver. Ils prirent part à la fête qui dura tard dans la soirée. Ils se couchèrent heureux.


	55. Epilogue

HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA PAIX

Epilogue

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, au lendemain de la fête, il convoqua l'ordre du Phénix et les Protecteurs de Poudlard. Avant de commencer, il fit signer à tous un pacte magique de non divulgation des informations qu'il allait leur transmettre. Si par malheur, l'un d'eux venait à parler, un sortilège d'oubliette agirait immédiatement. Cela choqua l'assemblée mais c'était la condition du jeune sorcier. Toute l'assemblée signa. Chacun prit ces aises pour écouter l'histoire du jeune homme. Et il leur relata effectivement toute l'histoire, avec toutes les implications connues. Le discours du jeune sorcier dura toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ses amis n'intervinrent pas, de même que les frères Dumbledore. A la fin du récit, les sorciers avaient du mal à enregistrer les informations divulguées.

- Je trouve scandaleux ce qu'Albus Dumbledore vous a imposé, s'emporta Molly Weasley. Même si cette prophétie te désignait Harry, je trouve que Mr Dumbledore a dépassé les bornes, malgré tout le respect que je lui dois.

- Molly, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas ce que je retiens le plus de ce récit, intervint Minerva. Harry, vous envisagez de poursuivre ce groupuscule, les Enfants des Dieux.

Le commentaire de la directrice avait plus l'apparence d'une question que d'une affirmation.

- Effectivement, j'envisage de me lancer à leur poursuite après mes études. Je ne tiens pas à agir comme Mr Dumbledore, à faire de l'attentisme pour ensuite décider de la meilleure manière à agir. Nous avons connu deux guerres, et il y a eu suffisamment de morts.

- Harry, tu envisages de partir seul cette fois-ci ? demanda Kingsley.

- Si Ron, Hermione et Ginny veulent me suivre, je ne les en empêcherais pas. Ils sont au courant de toute l'histoire, et ce sera leur choix. Mais personne d'autre ne viendra. Il faut que vous restiez pour aider à reconstruire notre communauté.

Une vive désapprobation accueillit ces propos. Kingsley tenta de calmer l'ambiance.

- Harry, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton idée. Notre communauté aura besoin de toi. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas d'être un symbole, le récit de ton histoire nous l'a clairement fait comprendre, mais les gens ne le voient pas ainsi.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas choisi de devenir tout puissant. Je ne l'ai fait que pour vaincre Voldemort, et nous y sommes arrivés. Mais il y a un prix à payer, et je ne vais pas me cacher, ou mettre mes amis en danger.

- Mais tu veux embarquer nos enfants, répliqua Mr Weasley.

- Pas du tout ! Je les veux prêt de moi car ils représentent une partie de ma force par leurs qualités. Je ne l'ai compris que très récemment. Et puis je fais aussi cela car il ne faut pas que notre communauté s'éteigne.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea Dedalus Diggle.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas extraordinaire qu'aucune communauté magique ne nous ait apporté son soutien dans cette guerre ? Que se serait-il passé si Voldemort avait gagné ? Les Enfants des Dieux auraient pu lui suggérer de s'attaquer à d'autres nations pour réaliser leurs projets. Notre communauté est faible car elle vit isolée des autres communautés. Et si nous voulons un jour connaître une vraie paix, il faudrait peut-être qu'un émissaire commence à faire les démarches.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire de politique, l'interrompit Hestia Jones.

- C'est vrai, par contre Hermione a tout potentiel pour réussir ce genre d'entreprise. Albus Dumbledore nous a confié une tâche, et nous la remplirons. Mais pour cela il faut arrêter de vivre isolé les uns des autres. Il ne faut plus répéter les erreurs du passé. Sinon le jour où les Enfants des Dieux décideront de se faire connaître, nous aurons déjà perdu. Le combat à venir est un combat pour l'avenir.

Le discours du jeune sorcier impressionna l'assemblée. Il s'était préparé aux objections et avait mûrement réfléchi à ses réponses.

- Harry, tu m'as convaincu, dit finalement Kingsley, mais avant de partir, laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de mieux t'aider, et de nous aider. Tu ne peux partir comme cela, sinon tout le monde risquerait de jaser.

- Je veux bien. De toute façon, il me faudra en premier contacter mon maître au Japon puisque leur communauté semble les surveiller depuis un long moment.

- Dans ce cas, dit Kingsley, je prendrais contact avec leur Ministre ou Président. Puisque tu veux essayer de réunir les différentes communautés magiques dans un espoir commun, autant que cela commence de façon officielle.

- Bon, je crois que je vous ai dit l'essentiel, dit pesamment le jeune homme.

- Non, encore une chose, dit Filius Flitwick, qu'en est-il de l'ordre, comptes-tu le dissoudre ?

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais je pense qu'il est de bon ton qu'il continue à exister. Il est maintenant connu et reconnu, il représente la résistance face à la magie noire, alors il doit continuer à exister pour les générations futures.

- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui le dirige en ce moment, dit Neville. Donc la vraie question est, continueras-tu à le diriger ?

- Cela dépend de vous. Je n'ai eu cette responsabilité que pour vaincre Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je vous laisse choisir.

- Pour ma part, dit Minerva, même si j'ai douté au début, je suis d'accord pour que tu continues à le diriger. Albus avait confiance en toi, et tu as su nous diriger mieux que nous-mêmes. Tu as en toi son enseignement, et tu acceptes de le perpétuer, je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi est plus apte à continuer à le diriger.

Harry fut surpris par la reconnaissance de Minerva. Il ne s'attendait pas la part de son professeur de métamorphoses à de tels éloges. Il regarda l'assemblée autour de lui qui lui souriait. Ils étaient d'accord avec la directrice.

- Bien, j'accepte si telle est votre décision.

Ainsi s'acheva la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne n'en débattit en public. Et les quatre amis terminèrent leur scolarité le plus normalement possible. Ils étaient cependant assaillis par une foule d'élèves qui voulait connaître toutes leurs péripéties, et entendre comment Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Celui-ci refusa plusieurs fois de répondre, et renvoyait les curieux vers les défenseurs présents qui se faisaient un plaisir de narrer leurs exploits. Durant la semaine du vingt-et-un juin, ils passèrent leurs ASPIC. Pour une fois, Ron affichait une grande confiance en lui. Il avait travaillé très dur durant cette année, et il comptait bien réussir. Harry, Ginny et Hermione souriaient devant un tel optimisme. Hermione prenait pour une fois la chose avec plus de recul et de calme. Harry était détendu ainsi que Ginny. Elle parut pourtant soucieuse vers la deuxième semaine de Juin. Harry l'interrogea, mais elle ne voulut rien lui dire. Elle répondit qu'elle devait réfléchir. Le jeune sorcier n'insista pas.

Ils passèrent donc leurs examens qu'ils trouvèrent dans l'ensemble facile. Ils étaient au moins sûrs d'être pris en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphoses et Sortilèges. Les trois matières principales pour être aurors. Il ne manquait plus que Potions et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils étaient assez confiants dans ces deux matières. Puis la fin de l'année fut enfin là, et exceptionnellement, un bal aurait lieu après les examens. Pour l'occasion, les Bizar'Sisters seraient présents. Une certaine fébrilité régnait dans le château ce samedi là. Et l'excitation fut à son comble en début de soirée. Pour ouvrir le bal, les quatre gryffondors et les protecteurs furent mis à contribution. Pour une fois, Harry se plia de bon cœur. Le fait de danser avec Ginny qui était élégamment vêtue méritait bien cet effort. Puis ils furent rejoints au fur et à mesure. Au cours de la soirée, Ginny lui proposa une ballade dans le parc. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

- Harry, le professeur Slughorn m'a fait une proposition, et j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

- Et que te voulait-il ?

- Sachant que je serais bientôt majeur, il m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies des Holyhead durant le mois de Juillet.

- Mais c'est génial, s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui, mais si tu pars …

- Attends, rien n'est encore fait. Il faut aussi que tu penses à ton avenir.

- Mais mon avenir est à tes côtés. Et je ne tiens pas à me faire du mouron pendant que tu te battras.

- Je sais. Mais c'est une chance inespérée pour toi. Passe en premier cet entretien, et nous aviserons par la suite.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Comme c'est charmant. Et dire que Voldemort s'est fait battre par un avorton.

Cinq sorciers étaient apparus à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent leurs baguettes rapidement. Les sorciers restaient cachés parmi les arbres.

- On se calme, nous sommes venus pour parler.

- Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Effectivement, nous avons effectué un long voyage. Nous sommes là pour vous faire une proposition Mr Potter.

- Et de quelle nature ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

- Nous aimerions que vous rejoigniez notre confrérie. Votre victoire sur Voldemort a largement dépassé les frontières de Grande-Bretagne, et nous aimerions vous avoir dans notre équipe.

- Et quelle est le nom de votre confrérie ?

- Notre nom n'a pas d'importance. Nous aimerions juste que vous nous prêtiez votre concours pour assurer la sauvegarde de la communauté magique internationale pour les siècles à venir. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais l'espace de vie des sorciers se réduit alors que celui des non sorciers augmentent. A long terme nous finirons par disparaître, et nous voudrions éviter cela.

- Et vous espérez qu'avec ma puissance magique, j'accepte de vous aider.

- Exactement.

Le sorcier qui parlait sortit de l'abri des arbres pour se révéler. Ce fut un choc pour les deux jeunes sorciers.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes morts depuis maintenant mille ans.

- Disons que certaines avancées moldues ont permis ce petit miracle.

- C'est ce que je constate, répondit le jeune sorcier, la surprise passée. Donc les Enfants des Dieux ont décidé de se montrer enfin.

- Comment ?

- Albus Dumbledore. Il m'avait prévenu que suite à mon entraînement, je risquais d'avoir votre visite un jour prochain, je me suis donc préparé.

Aussitôt, les cinq sorciers se retrouvèrent entourés par des acromentules qui étaient dirigées par une acromentule grise. Celle-ci captura aisément les quatre sorciers, l'interlocuteur d'Harry évita la toile.

- Je vous félicite Mr Potter, mais vous ne me capturerez pas aussi aisément. Klodric !

Un petit elfe apparut dans un crac sonore. Le mystérieux sorcier lui prit la main.

- Mr Potter nous nous reverrons bientôt, je vous l'assure. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous serez à nous.

Et ils transplanèrent immédiatement. Ron renvoya sa colonie et reprit sa forme originelle.

- Alors ça commence, dit le jeune homme roux.

- On dirait. Il faudra durant ses vacances que l'on se voit pour décider de ce que nous entreprendrons.

- Hermione ne sera pas là pendant quinze jours car elle tient à revoir ses parents. Il faudra attendre son retour.

- Ginny aussi aura certaines obligations, donc il faudra attendre un peu. Bon retournons à la fête sinon tout le monde va se poser des questions.

Les trois amis rentrèrent au château et s'amusèrent. Le surlendemain, ils prirent le Poudlard Express. Harry regarda le château une dernière fois. Il se remémora alors toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues ici. Une partie de lui était désormais attaché à ce haut lieu de la magie et de son enseignement. Il versa une petite larme et s'en retourna. Sa vie là-bas était terminée, et il devait à partir de maintenant tracer sa propre route. La sécurité de des hauts murs du château ne serait désormais qu'un lointain souvenir. Ginny, partageant ses pensées, lui serra très fort la main. Ron et Hermione partageaient aussi un peu les mêmes sentiments. Ils avaient tant vécu en sept ans. Ils avaient beaucoup gagné, mais aussi beaucoup perdu. Ils montèrent dans la diligence qui les menait vers la gare. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils partageraient le voyage du retour avec leurs camarades.


End file.
